Love You Most
by Raksha Souza
Summary: One Shot Song Fics of YOUR choice! It is easy just read this and if you have a song that in your head shouts CHLEREK Review tell me what song it is if I choose it I'll write a chapter on it dedicating it to you. Please Read! All Supernatural!
1. Drop In The Ocean

A Drop In The Ocean

**A/N Hope you guys like this!**

**Lena1997 chose this song!**

**All of these chapters will be different in this one Derek is going to be singing to Chloe!**

**Only in one POV**

******Derek's POV**

We were having a campfire tonight Simon's idea and Lauren was staying late at work not that I minded of course,

"Derek can you grab the food?" Simon called from the top of the stairs carrying a bunch of blankets,

"Simon it's a campfire it's not like were spending the day outside!" he rolled his eyes at me,

"Well Tori said-"

"Tori said since when do you listen to Tori?" I asked and Simon shrugged, "she said Chloe might get cold and if Chloe got cold you'd get mad and take her inside and I want everyone at the fire!" I rolled my eyes grabbing a blanket from the top of the pile,

"I'll make sure she has one," I told him and he let out a breath,

"Do we need to sit on blankets?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow,

"Tori?" he nodded and I rolled my eyes, "just make sure there are dry logs to sit on around the fire pit and queen Tori can bring herself a chair." Simon nodded running into the woods where apparently he 'found' a fire pit. I walked to the kitchen grabbing the two picnic baskets full of food and started back into the living room when two hands covered my eyes,

"Guess who!" Chloe's voice asked even if I couldn't tell her voice apart from Tori and even if Tori touched me her smell would give her away. The way her hair that was tickling my neck smelt of strawberries but I decided to play with her dropping the baskets,

"Tori?" I asked faking confusion,

"Nope," she giggled again and I smiled,

"Hmm Simon?" that made her laugh harder and I made up some other name,

"Krissa?" no laugh followed this one and the hands slipped from my eyes turning around I barely saw Chloe's back disappear around the corner and up the stairs,

"I'll go change for the campfire meet you out there," her voice was soft and sadness echoed inside it,

"Derek come help me!" Simon shouted from the woods and I grabbed the picnic baskets trudging towards where I could hear Simon struggling.

I found Simon pulling on a dead skinned tree and I rolled my eyes,

"Nee help?" I asked and I shot me a 'what do you think' look and I put the baskets down raising my hands in a 'I was just asking',

"Baskets can go near the cooler," I turned to see a campfire pit three tree were around it all of them skinned and dry I placed the baskets down and went over to help Simon together we picked up the tree and made a box around the fire, "the other three were already here but no one wants to sit with Tori that one is for Dad and you and Chloe will want to sit alone." I looked to the ground and Simon watched me,

"Ugh Tori and Chloe will probably sit together," I told him,

"Why?" he questioned and I told him everything that happened.

We all sat around the blazing campfire Tori had somehow agreed to sit on her own and told Chloe she wanted to lay down on her own log. Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend and sat beside me I caught her watching me a couple times and then Simon pulled out a guitar and I glared at him. He said I had to fix my problems and when he had brought up singing I'd said no there was no way in hell that I was going to sing to her but Tori's eyes glowed and she looked at me,

"Hey lets here Toto sing!" she shouted and Dad smiled,

"He can sing," he praised me, "he can sing really well but he plays the guitar better!" I glared at him and he gestured at Simon to pass me the guitar. As my hand gripped the throat of the guitar I knew what I was going to sing. I started on the guitar playing the notes and tuning it they all watched me intensely and it was a wonder how I even remembered the chords but as my finger strummed over the strings I began to sing. I turned to face Chloe and I sang to her,

_A_ _drop in the ocean,_  
><em>A change in the weather,<em>  
><em>I was praying that you and me might end up together.<em>  
><em>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>  
><em>But I'm holding you closer than most,<em>  
><em>'Cause you are my heaven.<em>

She watched me and I sang louder meeting my eyes with her and hers widened,

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,_  
><em>If you don't love me, pretend<em>  
><em>A few more hours, then it's time to go.<em>  
><em>And as my train rolls down the East coast,<em>  
><em>I wonder how you keep warm.<em>  
><em>It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.<em>

I closed my eyes opening them I glanced around the fire Simon was smiling, Dad was swaying to the beat and Tori was shocked. I turned back to Chloe and her mouth opened a little and my name escaped her lips,

_Still I can't let you be,_  
><em>Most nights I hardly sleep.<em>  
><em>Don't take what you don't need, from me.<em>

I looked down and watched my fingers strum over the chords closing my eyes I pictured the first time I kissed Chloe in her room at Andrew's safe house I remembered how Simon had interrupted the time I was going to kiss Chloe how he interrupted us in our first kiss and at the Edison Groups building,

_Just a drop in the ocean,_  
><em>A change in the weather,<em>  
><em>I was praying that you and me might end up together.<em>  
><em>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>  
><em>But I'm holding you closer than most,<em>  
><em>'Cause you are my heaven.<em>

I opened my eyes to see a tear fall down her cheek shortly followed by another one she was smiling though and that gave me the hint that she wasn't upset,

_Misplaced trust and old friends,_  
><em>Never counting the regrets,<em>  
><em>By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.<em>  
><em>and New England as the leaves change;<em>  
><em>The last excuse that I'll claim,<em>  
><em>I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.<em>

She smiled at me and I took her in her bright blue eyes her strawberry blonde hair that fell around her caressing her face her favourite green sweater and a pair of ragged old jeans everything about her perfect,

_Still I can't let you be,_  
><em>Most nights I hardly sleep,<em>  
><em>Don't take what you don't need, from me.<em>

The way her lips pulled up into a smile and her tears reflecting the fire as her did her eyes making them sparkle evermore,

_Just a drop in the ocean,_  
><em>A change in the weather,<em>  
><em>I was praying that you and me might end up together.<em>  
><em>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>  
><em>But I'm holding you closer than most,<em>  
><em>'Cause you are my <em>

I let the words speak all the truth Chloe truly was my everything, my love, my heart, my life, my heaven, my other half. 'My mate' the world whispered to me and I accepted it,

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_  
><em>Heaven doesn't seem far away.<em>  
><em>Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no<em>  
><em>Heaven doesn't seem far away.<em>

_aooo_  
><em>aooo<em>

She had all of me and I was worried she didn't know it. She held my life in her hands and she could do what she wanted with it I would always be there dead or alive,

_A drop in the ocean,_  
><em>A change in the weather,<em>  
><em>I was praying that you and me might end up together.<em>  
><em>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>  
><em>But I'm holding you closer than most,<em>  
><em>'Cause you are my heaven.<em>  
><em>You are my heaven<em>

"Chloe you are my heaven," I whispered to her and she took the guitar from me handing it to Tori before launching herself into my arms kissing me. Usually I wouldn't kiss her in front of my Dad but this time I ignored that anyone was here kissing her back until both of us were breathless. Pulling back both of us trying to catch our breaths she leaned into me,

"I love you Derek," she whispered burying her face into my shoulder taking a deep breath,

"I love you too," I whispered back, "always will." And then everything went quiet only the crackle of the fire. I took a deep breath of her my love, my mate enjoying the silence until,

"Who wants marshmallows!" Simon yelled and Chloe pulled her face out of my neck blushing a bright red and I smiled lightly kissing her again.

**A/N-**

**Hope this was cute anyways please Review and tell ME YOUR FAVOURITE DARKEST POWERS SONG AND I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON IT!**


	2. Pumped Up Kicks

Pumped Up Kicks

**A/N Hope you guys like this!**

** WerewolfLover423 choose this song!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I opened my eyes to see Derek's emerald green eyes looking into mine,

"We have to leave now," he whispered to me, "they're waiting outside they want to light the house on fire." He whispered fear leaking into his voice fear for his family and me,

"What about-"

"They're all waiting downstairs,"

"Aunt Lauren?" I asked and Derek grabbed my arm pulling me out of my bed I looked at the end of my bed where my bad sat already packed by Derek who blushed sheepishly,

"I thought you'd need more sleep," I rolled my eyes as he grabbed the bag and we ran down the stairs to the back door where everyone but my Aunt stood,

"What about my Aunt?" I asked Derek,

"She called them," Kit answered me and I looked at Derek for confirmation he didn't look at me just ushered everyone out the door,

"We can't let her die Derek!" I pleaded and he looked at me,

"She was going to let us all die!" he growled anger and worry filling his voice as he grabbed my hand and we took off. I could hear a song playing in my head the one I had fallen asleep to last night,

_Robert's got a quick hand._  
><em>He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan.<em>  
><em>He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid.<em>  
><em>Yeah he found a six shooter gun.<em>  
><em>In his dads closet hidden in a box of fun things, and I don't even know what.<em>  
><em>But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you.<em>

Yeah they were coming for us the Edison Group must have heard us looking behind us I saw people running after us I saw blonde hair flash in the forest and I couldn't help but wonder if Lauren was out there helping them.

__All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun._  
><em>

__All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.__

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

I heard a cracking noise a gun going off and Derek pulled me to the side just barrly missing the bullet that whizzed by my ear

_Daddy works a long day._  
><em>He be coming home late, yeah he's coming home late.<em>  
><em>And he's bringing me a surprise.<em>  
><em>'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice.<em>  
><em>I've waited for a long time.<em>  
><em>Yeah the slight of my hand is now a quick pull trigger,<em>  
><em>I reason with my cigarette,<em>  
><em>And say your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah.<em> 

I looked back to see the house go up in flames fear for my Aunt peaked at the sight but Derek held my hand pulling me along with him my feet tripping over every root I looked ahead to see Tori and Simon split of from us and Kit the other way I expected us to join Kit but Derek pulled me forewords I looked up at him worry and fear for his brother and Dad crossed his face but his determination to keep us all safe kept him running.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet._  
><em><em>

I heard another gun shot followed closely by another and Derek pulled me farther forewords but he couldn't help me avoid it the bullet dug into my right shoulder and I bit my tongue from crying out. It hurt like living hell but I couldn't let Derek know I wouldn't he was stressed enough as it was. So I focused on running with him.

__(whistling)__

__All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun._  
><em>

__All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet.__

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

__I kept up to Derek as he pulled another ten shots rang out into the night and I heard Derek growl,

"They shot lost the others but Simon's shot," Derek swore and I kept my mouth shut from telling him I too was shot. Another gun went off and I spun around to see my Aunt standing there gun in hand well the other covered her mouth,

"Chloe!" she gasped and I then the pain came. I started to fall and I heard her shriek my name. I felt arms wrap around me and I was lifted of the ground.

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet. _

__I told Derek I was fine and he nodded putting me on the ground it was a wonder he didn't know I was shot in the right shoulder let alone in my chest but I understood he wouldn't he already new Simon was shot and being the same blood type as Simon I doubted he would know I too had been shot twice. We caught up to the others and Simon was leaning on a tree Derek let go of me running to his father who nodded that he was fine Tori came over to me,

"I'm ok," she told Derek who nodded I felt a twinge of happiness that he was also worried for Tori I watched Derek run over to Simon searching him, "holy sh*t Chloe don't bleed to death on me!" I smiled weakly and grabbed her out stretched arm sitting down to lean on a tree I listen to Derek and Simon,

"I am not shot!" Simon argued,

"Simon stop lying I can smell it!" Derek shouted at him and Tori turned to Derek,

"No one followed us I was with him the entire time he didn't get shot!" she argued and Derek turned to his father who shook his head at Derek,

"Different blood type," he told him and Derek nodded and Simon looked at me unspoken words crossed between us,

"Chloe does," he spoke out loud and Derek looked at him, "Chloe has my blood type,"

"Chloe?" Derek asked and I looked away and suddenly he was at my side unzipping my sweater and I leaned on him,

"She shot me," I whispered and he looked into my eyes, "she shot me." Tori was on my other side smoothing out my hair,

"Who?" she asked sweetly and I smiled turning my head a little and Derek kept pulling down my sweater to see my wounds,

"Lauren," I whispered and Derek froze for a second to kiss my forehead and continued again,

"Where are you shot?" he asked and I looked at him trying to raise and eyebrow and he frowned at me,

"Shoulder and here," I pointed at the one beside my heart and he looked at his dad who shook his head,

"We have to get her to a hospital!" Derek argued and Kit looked down at me pulling his son and daughter away,

"We'll meet you there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hope you liked it yes sad but that is what came out of this song!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE DARKEST POWERS SONG AND I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON IT!**


	3. Rhythm Of Love

Rhythm Of Love

**A/N Hope you guys like this!**

**Moviesox choose this song!**

**They all have iPod's Kit bought them all OK!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Lauren had brought us all into the living room to announce that her and Chloe were leaving to another house and that Chloe was aloud to visit twice a week. Chloe had stood and yelled at her Aunt then ran upstairs locking herself in her room where I stood outside now Tori's iPod dock beside me my iPod plugged in ready to play my new favourite song the one that reminded me of Chloe,

**_(Flashback!)_**

_**Chloe and I sat on her bed and she was flicking through her iPod,**_

_**"What's your favourite song Derek?" she asked and I shrugged,**_

_**"Don't have one,"**_

_**"Not one?" I shook my head, "how bout one that reminds you of me?" She asked me blushing looking down at me as I lay down on her bed watching her,**_

_**"Nope," I answered and she frowned,**_

_**"I have one that reminds me of you!" she told me and I sat up kissing her quick,**_

_**"What's it called maybe I have it,"**_

_**"Not telling!" She smiled at me and I looked into her blue eyes deep as the ocean.**_

"Chloe!" I called but she didn't answer so I pressed play and started to sing to her,

_My head is stuck in the clouds_  
><em>She begs me to come down<em>  
><em>Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"<em>  
><em>I told her, "I love the view from up here<em>  
><em>Warm sun and wind in my ear<em>  
><em>We'll watch the world from above<em>  
><em>As it turns to the rhythm of love"<em>

She opened the door to her room and I stepped into it closing the door behind me,

_We may only have tonight_  
><em>But till the morning sun, you're mine<em>  
><em>All mine<em>  
><em>Play the music low<em>  
><em>And sway to the rhythm of love<em>

She smiled and nodded at me agreeing that she was mine tonight and forever her blue eyes sparkling,

_My heart beats like a drum_  
><em>A guitar string to the strum<em>  
><em>A beautiful song to be sung<em>  
><em>She's got blue eyes deep like the sea<em>  
><em>That roll back when she's laughing at me<em>  
><em>She rises up like the tide<em>  
><em>The moment her lips meet mine<em>

I grabbed her arms and swung her around and she smiled more,

_We may only have tonight_  
><em>But till the morning sun, you're mine<em>  
><em>All mine<em>  
><em>Play the music low<em>  
><em>And sway to the rhythm of love<em>

I stopped moving and pulled her into me and she laid her head on my chest closing her eyes she sighed,

_When the moon is low_  
><em>We can dance in slow motion<em>  
><em>And all your tears will subside<em>  
><em>All your tears will dry<em>

I noticed a sparkling tear falling from her eyes and I kissed it away,

_And long after I've gone_  
><em>You'll still be humming along<em>  
><em>And I will keep you in my mind<em>  
><em>The way you make love so fine<em>

She smiled lightly and I led her to her bed sitting down and pulling her onto my lap,

_We may only have tonight_  
><em>But till the morning sun, you're mine<em>  
><em>All mine<em>  
><em>Play the music low<em>  
><em>And sway to the rhythm of love<em>  
><em>Play the music low<em>  
><em>And sway to the rhythm of love<em>  
><em>Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love<em>

__She laid down and I looked down at her sitting beside her hip,

"I love you Derek," she whispered and I answered her by leaning over and kissing her breathless. She kissed me back and I knew she knew that she was my world,

"I love you too Chloe your my mate," I whispered and she smiled then frowned,

"What's that?" she asked confusion leaving lines on her face and I laughed lightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Let your imagination wander!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE DARKEST POWERS SONG AND I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON IT!**


	4. The One That Got Away

The One That Got Away

**A/N Hope you guys like this!**

**alwaysreading25 choose this song!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I sat down on my bed my iPod was playing a song and I laid down listening to it,

_Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<br>_

I thought of when I curled up with Derek on this bed when we laughed flipping through Simon's comic and I knew I missed him I missed his laugh his smile the way his nose crinkled when he smelt something gross the way he snuggled into me at night the way he need to touch me every minute to know I was ok the way he calmed down with only my scent,

_Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<br>_

I sat up grabbing my coat I ran down to my garage I started the engine and pulled out of the driveway speeding to get to Derek's new house the house that he was just moving into,

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<br>_

I pulled into the driveway and Derek was pulling something out of the back of his car but he froze when he saw me jump out of my car running over to him,

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
><em>

"Derek!" I called as I ran around my car stopping a few feet away from him,

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on<br>_

"Chloe?" his voice cracked and I realized how stupid it was of me to just show up but I blew it off,

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<br>_

"I miss you," I whispered and he took a step towards me and that broke my restraint walking rest of the space that was between us embracing him the tears falling of my face,

_But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<em>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]<br>The one that got away

"I miss you too," he whispered back kissing the top of my head,

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
>Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)<br>I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Woooooow)  
>'Cause now I pay the price<br>_

I held him tight and he looked down at me again and I looked up,

"I was stupid," we both started at the same time and he looked down at me, "ladies first." I smirked and he laughed a laugh that made my heart ache with longing,

_In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<br>_

"I missed that," I whispered and he smiled and I sighed, "and that god I missed all of you!"

"Chloe," I looked up into Derek's emerald green eyes and smiled,

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]<br>_

"Can I come home?"

_In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away_

"Please," I whispered to him and he smiled holding my face in his hands he kissed me and I kissed him back our love flared and I forgot all that time we were apart. I forgave him for the night that the terrible fight broke us up and I hoped he forgave me for making him move out. I raced him home and as usual he stood outside the door leaning on it nonchalantly I smiled at the normality of it all I kissed him unlocking the door at the same time. I pushed him back into the house and he stopped kissing me looking around,

"You didn't change anything?" he asked and I shook my head,

"It reminded me of you," I whispered and he looked at me,

"That's a good thing?" he asked and I nodded,

"I couldn't live without you and this was temporary," he frowned and then looked at me,

"Four months Chloe for four months I've been trying to see you,"

"I never left the house," I whispered and he flinched back,

"Why not?" he asked and I looked up at him,

"I thought it meant I was leaving you behind," with that he smiled picking me up and running me upstairs bridal style before throwing me on the bed and climbing on top of me,

"I love you," he said and I went to return it but his lips silenced me, "only you." He whispered pulling back for only a moment and then crashing his lips down onto mine again.

I woke up the next morning sore but happy extremely happy Derek's arms around me his face buried in my hair,

"Morning love," he whispered and I looked over at him,

"Morning," I replied and he took a breath this was normal this felt right everything was where it was supposed to be. Derek and I. Chloe and Derek. It just sounded so right and it was forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope this was good I tried to write it the best I could!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE DARKEST POWERS SONG AND I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON IT!**


	5. Fall To Pieces

Fall To Pieces

**A/N- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song is Avril Lavigne**

**Sabrina Collete James () choose this song! And I don't know what was in your head when you thought of this song as Chlerek but this was what I thought of when I heard it!**

**Derek and Chloe ARE NOT together YET in this one shot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I slammed the front door behind me Dad and Simon looked at me through the kitchen and I walked past them running up the stairs as I heard the front door open and Chloe's voice float through the room. My stomach clenched at the thought of those thugs earlier the ones who'd tried to hurt her while I finding Tori so we could leave the disgusting theatre. The theatre I was supposed to be picking them up from but Tori wasn't with Chloe when I got there no Tori had to be off with some guy and when I go to find her what does Chloe do she doesn't listen to me and gets herself in trouble. I wanted to go down there and tell her I was sorry for yelling at her to explain that I was just scared for her safety. I wanted to go down there and tell her so should could tell me she forgave me. I sighed grabbing my leather jacket I walked back downstairs walking past everyone until I was outside in the forest and I heard something,

_I looked away, then I looked back at you _  
><em>You tried to say things that you can't undo <em>  
><em>If I had my way, I'd never get over you <em>  
><em>Today is the day I pray that we make it through <em>  
><em>Make it through the fall, make it through it all <em>

I tilted my head and turned around to see Chloe sitting in a tree house singing and I wondered if she knew I was there,

___And I don't want to fall to pieces _  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you <em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it <em>

I leaned against a tree watching her look up at the stars while she sang watching her I felt stupid and guilty that I'd yelled at her. I watched as something shinning fell down her cheek taking a moment to realize that it was a tear falling down her face caressing her cheek where my hand should be resting,

_And I don't want a conversation _  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you <em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it <em>  
><em>Cause I'm in love with you <em>

I jumped up on the tree making it shake and her hands gripped the side of the house steadying herself so she wouldn't fall off. Her legs dangling from the tree house and she turned to face me as I walked across the floor my shoes making clicks as I sat down beside her leaning on the tree house wall so I could watch her and she smiled slightly at me before she continued singing,

_You're the only one I'd be with 'til the end _  
><em>When I come undone, you bring me back again <em>  
><em>Back under the stars, back into your arms <em>

She looked away from me blushing returning her gaze to the stars and I closed my eyes letting her voice flow into my ears making me melt into a puddle at her feet,

_  
><em>_And I don't want to fall to pieces _  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you <em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it <em>

I opened my eyes to find her watching me her eyes flaring with something,

_And I don't want a conversation _  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you <em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it <em>  
><em>Cause I'm in love with you <em>

I leaned forwards to get a better look and she looked away sighing I leaned back again,

_Wanna know who you are _  
><em>Wanna know where to start <em>  
><em>I wanna know what this means <em>

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly and I returned the gesture knowing inside that she forgave me,

_Wanna know how you feel _  
><em>Wanna know what is real <em>  
><em>I wanna know everything <em>  
><em>Everything <em>

I pulled her closer to me and she leaned into my chest and I prayed to the lord that she didn't hear how fast my heart was racing,

___I don't want to fall to pieces _  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you <em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it <em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation <em>  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you <em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it <em>

I knew I liked her. Ok I lied I knew I loved her with every fibber of my body but you don't walk up to a girl like Chloe and just tell her that. You don't walk up to any girl and tell her that,

_And I don't want to fall to pieces _  
><em>I just want to sit and stare at you <em>  
><em>I don't want to talk about it <em>  
><em>And I don't want a conversation <em>  
><em>I just want to cry in front of you <em>  
><em>And I don't want to talk about it <em>  
><em>Cause I'm in love with you <em>

She looked into my eyes and I stared back into her blue ones falling into her ocean like a puppy who is just learning to swim,

_I'm in love with you _  
><em>Cause I'm in love with you <em>  
><em>I'm in love with you <em>  
><em>I'm in love with you Derek<em>

_****_I froze as I heard her add my name to the end of the song and she blushed a deeper red looking up at me from in my arms and I leaned down kissing her the night sky shinning brighter within every star like they were all waiting for this to happen. She looked up at me and I smiled down at her and she brought a hand up to cup my cheek and I leaned into it and she giggled. I didn't have to say anything for her to understand how I felt why I yelled at her she just knew and that was that looking down at the angel in my arms I couldn't give a damn where the Edison Group was all that mattered was now. Right now between Chloe and I and that's all that would ever matter those small little details that everyone skips over can be the brightest thing in my world. My world that is Chloe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know OUT OF CHARACTER DEREK but I like SAPPY Derek so DEAL WITH IT!**

**Hope you liked!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE DARKEST POWERS SONG AND I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON IT! I NEED MORE IDEA'S!**


	6. Get Out My Heart

Get Out My Heart

**A/N- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song is One Republic & Secondhand Serenade**

**Lena1997 choose this song!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Derek stood in front of me his eyes were sad and hurt the emerald green not so bright anymore,

"Chloe," he sounded as if he was struggling to just be standing in front of me but, "Chloe I can't be with you anymore." He told me and I froze up,

"What!" I asked shocked and hurt like my heart was being ripped into shreds, "why?" I asked and he looked down,

"I just don't want you," he said choking on his words,

"I don't believe you!" I yelled tears streaming down my face fists clenched shaking to the bone only thoughts in my head chanting over and over _He's lying! _

"I. Don't. Love. You." He told me turning around and walking away letting me crumple to the ground in the hallway broken sobs escaping my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

My heart felt empty like I'd just ripped it to shreds. Hearing Chloes cries I knew I had. I had torn my heart away for it to never return I had given up what I loved most what I cherished in my entire life the only person I'd ever love that way and I'd thrown it away. I shook my head clearing those thoughts I'd done this for a purpose so Chloe wouldn't be hurt not again at least not by me. I'd unintentionally pushed her into a wall to hard when we were kissing I ignored it but it happened again in the woods and then I'd pushed her onto a couch when I'd been angry bruising her arm,

"Derek!" I heard Tori scream angrily but I couldn't bother myself to move off my bed my face buried into my pillow. I realized Chloe had moved and she was sitting on her bed listening to her iPod it wasn't until the song started again for the third time did I bother to listen,

_If time's really supposed to heal anything  
>Then why am I so torn up inside<br>Just because I saw your face  
><em>

I thought of Chloe's bright blue eyes and how they'd sparkle after I kissed her how her lips got all red after a hot make out,

_Thought that I was over you being everything  
>But here I am feeling like I could die<br>Guess I wasn't that ok  
><em>

__I felt my heart die the moment I broke it off with Chloe I wonder if she felt the same if she was upset? I sighed of course she was,

_I know it's over and done with you and me  
>Could this really be reality<br>I tried and I cried and I lied to long  
>To just let it die<br>_

__I groaned trying to imagine her here with me her hands massaging my back like she did while I changed god what was I going to do about those?

_Maybe I'm not over  
>The thought of us, I fought enough for<br>Maybe I'm not as tough  
>As I thought I was, I thought I was, yeah<br>Maybe I'll fall in love  
>With someone else, just because<br>I would do anything, anyhow, anyway, baby  
>To get you out of my heart<br>_

__I remembered telling her she was my mate and what that meant she was estatic,

_It's like I try to get you out of my memory  
>It seems like the harder that I try<br>Everything reminds me of you  
><em>

__she'd wrapped her little arms around me and kissed me like I wished her to do now,

_You're like that song that I hate, but your melody  
>Keeps on playing through my head at night<br>I try to block it out but it still comes through  
><em>

__I wished for her to run through my door and pounce on me saying she wasn't going to except that but,

_I know it's over and done with you and me  
>Could this really be reality<br>I tried and I cried and I lied to long  
>To just let it die<br>_

__I knew it wouldn't work because I'd said the worst thing to her I'd made her worst fear come true,

_Maybe I'm not over  
>The thought of us, I fought enough for<br>Maybe I'm not as tough  
>As I thought I was, I thought I was, yeah<br>Maybe I'll fall in love  
>With someone else, just because<br>I would do anything, anyhow, anyway, baby  
>To get you out of my heart<br>_

__I still remember the day she told me,

"Derek I'm afraid," she'd said,

"From what?"

"I'm afraid that you don't love me that you'll leave me like everyone else does that you don't" she'd taken a breath of air trying not to stutter, "that you don't want me anymore." I froze then and told her what came to mind,

"I'll always want you I will forever love you and I will never leave you Chloe Saunders I promise," And now I'm sitting here after breaking that promise.

_Everyday I pray that I forget it all  
>But your something that I trust, can't forget it all<br>And I can try to tell myself I don't care at all  
>But I know if I see you, it all comes right back<br>_

__I turned onto my back burring my face into my pillow reminded of what I'd lost,

_Maybe I'm not over  
>The thought of us, I fought enough for<br>Maybe I'm not as tough  
>As I thought I was, I thought I was, yeah<br>Maybe I'll fall in love  
>With someone else, just because<br>I would do anything, anyhow, anyway, baby  
>To get you out of my heart<br>_

__I'd lost my love my heart and soul in one minute because of what I did. I lost Chloe and her smiles her eyes the way she fluttered her eyelashes at me the way she was always holding my hand like if she dropped it I would shatter. She constantly was there at all of my changes afraid that I'd be hurt in the process I'd lost fired kisses and lost moonlights with her. I'd lost frivolous days just walking in the woods her strawberry scent tasteful on my tongue.

_Maybe I'm not over  
>The thought of us, I fought enough for<br>Maybe I'm not as tough  
>As I thought I was, I thought I was, yeah<br>Maybe I'll fall in love  
>With someone else, just because<br>I would do anything, anyhow, anyway  
>I would do anything, anyhow, anyway<br>I would do anything, anyhow, anyway, baby  
>To get you out of my heart<br>To get you out of my heart  
>To get you out of my heart<br>To get you out of my heart_

I wished I could have my Chloe back but after what I'd done there was no way.

It had been two weeks since we'd broken up I never saw her at meals only her strawberry blonde hair gliding around the corner or her clothes lying somewhere always smelling like a different male and I tried not to let it get to me I really did. But when I found a leather jacket on the couch I'd punched a wall in rage only to look into the room to see a stunned Chloe two inches from where I'd punched scowling at me she grabbed something and covered the hole. Every night though I heard her get up and walk downstairs and out the door and every night I wanted to join her but I never could get myself to sit up to do it. Following your ex-girlfriend would be creepy plus I had no reason too right. That was until she asked if we wanted to join her and me well I had shrugged while my insides leaped for joy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_**- **_**THIS IS A TWO SHOT NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE DARKEST POWERS SONG AND I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON IT! I NEED MORE IDEA'S!**


	7. Sexin' On The Dance Floor

Sexin' On The Dance Floor

**A/N- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Cash Cash Featuring Jeffree Star**

**I Choose This Song () choose this song!**

**And just so you know I made a mistake on Get Out Of My Heart the song is by Nikki Flores**

**DEREK AND CHLOE AREN'T TOGETHER YET THIS IS AT ANDREW'S SAFE HOUSE DATE WITH SIMON NEVER HAPPENED AND WON'T!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

It took us ten minutes to get to where Chloe went every night a club. A strip club the bouncer waved us in right away,

"He's at the bar," he whispered to Chloe,

"Thanks Ron," she replied flashing a smile,

"No problem Candy," he returned checking out her ass as she walked by him. We followed Chloe to this guy at the bar who frowned at her,

"Your late," he complained and Chloe smiled,

"I never said I'd be here on time," she flirted and the guy smiled,

"You ready?" he asked and Chloe smiled,

"I was born ready!"

"Now that is a bad sight!" he shivered and Chloe smacked him on the back of his head and he smiled,

"Name's Brent," he greeted us and Chloe smiled at him admiringly,

"Tori," Tori introduced herself blushing and Brent smiled,

"Oye Chris dance with Tori here!" the guy Chris was tall with brown hair and blue eyes where as Brent had black spiked hair and brown eyes, "we have to go!" He pulled Chloe away and I sat down on at the bar the bartender came over then,

"Beer?" he asked gruffly I nodded and he slid it to me smiling, "Candy's free." He told me and I jumped and he smirked,

"What?"

"Candy the blonde she's working here until she finds 'the one'" I frowned at his words knowing farewell that I was 'the one' for her and I had ruined her chances to find another guy that she would ever feel the same with. I saw Chloe/Candy come out on a spot light in the middle of the dance floor soon Brent joined her singing to her and she sang too, **(GIRL IS CHLOE BOY IS BRENT)**

_Sexin' on the dance floor  
>Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor<br>Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor_

I watched as Brent spun Chloe in circles,

_You got me lookin'  
>Dancin' like she don't give a damn<br>Her body's workin'  
>Bumpin' to the sound of my jam<br>She got me sweatin'  
>And she don't even know who I am, I am, I-I-I a-am<em>

and then suddenly she was grinding him.

_She got me slippin'  
>And I ain't even drinkin' tonight<br>I'm feelin' dizzy  
>And I ain't even tipsy<br>I've been thinkin' 'bout you baby baby,  
>All night we're all singin'<br>1,2,3,4 Sexin' on the dance floor!_

I couldn't look away as she smiled up at Brent flirtatiously,

_I don't know what your daddy would do girl  
>The way you work it babe, makes me wanna misbehave<br>I don't know what my daddy would do boy  
>If he saw me hardcore, sexin' on the dance floor<br>Oho-oh-oh you're the girl i've been lookin' for  
>Oho-oh-oh caught sexin' on the dance floor<br>Oho-oh-oh you're the girl i've been lookin' for all night_

and he did the same back. I wanted to pull his head off for smiling at my mate,

_Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor  
>Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor<em>

Hot 'n sweaty, I think it's time we take off our clothes  
>We're in the bedroom, she's movin' like we're still at the club<br>Your daddy's callin', I think it's time you turned off your phone, your phone, your ph-o-o-o-ne

but I knew that wasn't an option because it was my fault she was out there,

_You're so erotic, and every little thing that you do  
>We're gettin' naughty, and we ain't even tipsy<br>I've been thinkin' 'bout you baby baby,  
>All night we're all singin'<br>1,2,3,4 sexin' on the dance floor!_

I was the dick who had broken her heart and ended it with her.

_I don't know what your daddy would do girl  
>The way you work it babe, makes me wanna misbehave<br>I don't know what my daddy would do boy  
>If he saw me hardcore, sexin' on the dance floor<br>Oho-oh-oh you're the girl i've been lookin' for  
>Oho-oh-oh caught sexin' on the dance floor<br>Oho-oh-oh you're the girl i've been lookin' for all night_

I was the person who and shattered her heart as well as mine,

_Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor  
>Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor<em>

Cash Cash… Jeffree Star!  
>Hey slut!<br>Hurry up no time to waste.  
>It's friday, Rebecca Black's sittin' on my face.<br>They say, That I'm always actin' like a bitch! (Whatever)  
>Take your clothes off, Baby suck(?) this big stick.<br>This feels So primal, time to fuck you like an animal  
>I'm done, Wait haha who the hell are you?<p>

_Now I'm gonna let Cash Cash, Run a train on you…_

I'd broken my promise to her knowing that fact hurt me even more.

_I don't know what your daddy would do girl  
>Oh I don't really care, love it when you pull my hair<br>I don't know what my daddy would do boy when  
>1,2,3,4 sexin' on the dance floor!<em>

So I just sat there drinking my beer watching the girl of my heart and soul my mate,

_I don't know what your daddy would do girl  
>The way you work it babe, makes me wanna misbehave<br>I don't know what my daddy would do boy  
>If he saw me hardcore, sexin' on the dance floor<br>Oho-oh-oh you're the girl i've been lookin' for  
>Oho-oh-oh caught sexin' on the dance floor<br>Oho-oh-oh you're the girl i've been lookin' for all night_

grind someone else and it hurt it hurt more than a gun shot wound.

_Oho-oh-oh you're the girl i've been lookin' for  
>Oho-oh-oh caught sexin' on the dance floor<br>Oho-oh-oh you're the girl i've been lookin' for all night_

And I couldn't stand it anymore I stood up and walked out the backdoor hoping the fresh air would help me calm down.

_Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor  
>Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I saw Derek leave and followed him out as soon as the song was done I walked outside after him to see him just standing there. Hands in his pockets his breath steaming with every huff and tears came to my eyes even just seeing his back after so long I knew that Derek was my forever love even though he never felt the same,

"Derek?" my voice didn't sound strong it sounded pathetic and whinny but he still whirled around at it a forced scowl on his face but as soon as he saw my face it softened and he walked down the small side walk a little before sitting on a hidden bench head in his hands, "Derek." I spoke quietly following him and sitting beside him,

"Go. Away." he elaborated on each word but I sat still,

"No!" I argued, "not until you look me in the eye and tell me you never felt anything for me!" He looked up then his emerald green eyes looking right into my blue ones,

"I-i," his voice caught and so did my breath, "I can't." His voice whimpered and I moved closer to him,

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did you l-l-love me Derek?" I questioned and Derek didn't reply he stood up and walked to the closest wall he sighed leaning on it,

"I was protecting you," he whispered and I got up walking over to him,

"Protecting me from what!" I screamed, "you broke me!" I yelled by now I was standing my arms crossed in front of Derek and he opened his eyes,

"I know Chloe and I feel horrible for it," he looked down and I leaned into him then wrapping my arms around his body crying,

"You promised," I whispered and Derek froze before wrapping his arms around me,

"I know and I am forever sorry," I looked away,

"Can I trust you again?" I asked and I felt him burry his face into my hair,

"I don't deserve you," he whispered in my hair, "I hurt you Chloe I won't do it again I can't do it again." His voice was broken and I cried harder holding him closer and he sighed and he started to pull back,

"No!" I cried out and he grabbed my wrists pulling them off of him,

"I won't hurt you again and thats why you have to move on," he told me letting go of my wrists I let my legs give way falling to the ground avoiding Derek's eyes I couldn't see anything my tears coming to fast and Derek bent down in front of me, "it's for the best Chloe." He whispered and I cried harder,

"No," I choked out, "you leave me Derek and I have nothing left to live for." I heard his footsteps stop and then I was being picked up and he trapped my on the wall,

"Don't you ever say that!" he growled at me but I didn't flinch away from him I looked him in the eyes,

"I lost my mom my aunt and my dad and then you left me as well," he growled,

"For your safety,"

"Wonder if you would even visit my grave?" Derek's face turned red with fury,

"You will not die Chloe you'll move on!"

"But that's just it Derek I can't I see a guy and I compare him to you and you always come out on top!" I took a breath, "I loved you all along and you-"

"I loved you too!" he growled and I smiled,

"Then why are you doing this!" I screamed in his face, "don't tell me you don't love me now I can see that you do!" Derek froze then,

"I hurt you,"

"Derek!" I yelled,

"I through you into the couch!"

"Oh hun," I caressed his face and he leaned into my hand tears falling down his face, "please Derek don't do this." Derek opened his eyes and sighed,

"I can't control myself Chloe,"

"Please!" I begged crying as well and he looked down and I took that opportunity to kiss him. He kissed me back pressing me harder against the wall and I gasped making him pull back,

"Oh god Chloe I'm sorry," he apologized and I glared,

"I wasn't hurt!" I leaned in and kissed him again and this time he didn't pull away,

"I missed you," he whispered to me when I pulled away for air,

"Don't you dare ever leave me! Your my forever Derek," Derek sighed and kissed my neck,

"I promise and this time I am keeping it I can't lose you again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_**- I THOUGHT I ALREADY POSTED THIS...WELL NOW I HAD TO RE-WRITE IT!  
><strong>_

_** Hey I don't know what YOU wanted for this song Reviewer hope this was good! HEY IF YOU DON'T HAVE A FANFICTION ACOUNT FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FOR THE SONG!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE DARKEST POWERS SONG AND I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON IT! I NEED MORE IDEA'S!**


	8. Blame It On September

Blame It On September

**A/N- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song is Allstar Weekend**

**I choose this song! (HOW TALL IS DEREK?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I drove up to my dad's house parking my new black and red mustang swearing to myself as I do every year not to let Simon borrow it at all! I got out of the car grabbing my suitcase and dragging it up the front porch steps as the door opened,

"That would be great Chris I was worried she wouldn't find any friends here," a man maybe 5'6 came out of the door her seamed around forty his brown hair dull with age and my father stood in the doorway,

"Please Steve call me Kit everyone does,"

"Kit alright I'm sure I can do that," the man looked over at the neighbouring house, "Chloe!" He called out and I looked at the driveway to see a short blonde stepping out of black mazda,

"Hey dad!" she yelled back and Steve walked over to her grabbing one of her bags,

"Derek!" my dad yelled father and daughter both looked over at us and I hugged my father as a screaming Simon came out,

"Derek!" he yelled and I flinched,

"Simon Bae!" Tori's voice followed out, "you get back here right now!" I heard her stomp down the stairs,

"Save me!" Simon begged running around the house and I looked at my dad,

"Glad to have you back son," he greeted me before moving aside for a very angry Tori who was covered in glitter head to toe,

"Where is he!" she growled and I shrugged playing dumb, "Derek!" I pointed around the corner and she smiled before running after him,

"Derek!" I heard Simon scream and I shrugged at no one in particular before I heard the cutest giggle behind me. Turning the blonde Chloe was leaning on her car laughing at my siblings as glittery Tori tried to push Simon into our pool. I walked down the paved pathway joining our two houses and walked over to her carefully so I didn't scare her,

"Hey I'm Derek," I greeted causing her to jump and look at me giving me a once over internally I groaned she was definitely going to be scared now I was 7'5 and still growing my bright green eyes contrasted with my black hair giving of a cat like appearance but I was the complete opposite of a cat trust me. Chloe looked me up and down again before smiling,

"I'm Chloe," there was a cheerful tint in her voice and I was surprised, "don't get that a lot do you?" She asked,

"Huh?" I managed and she laughed it was an adorable laugh,

"I meant the whole greeting you back thing,"

"No most people are afraid of me,"

"Yeah I can understand," and I frowned slightly, "but I don't think you can be that bad, though my judgment in guys is kinda of spotty."

"Kind of!" and exasperated voice said from behind her, "really Chloe all the guys you've chosen are dicks or rapists!" The girl behind her was maybe 6'9 which was taller than Chloe for sure she had curly black hair and brown eyes,

"Derek this is Rae she's my adoptive sister," Chloe explained and Rae huffed at her,

"I can introduce myself thank you very much!" she looked me up and down before shivering, "like I said s-p-o-t-t-y!" and with that Rae turned and walked into her house,

"Ignore her she's just," Chloe stopped, "I don't know what she is." I sighed and Chloe looked up at me,

"Derek!" I turned to see Simon soaking wet dripping all over Chloe's lawn,

"Oye Simon get off my lawn!" I heard Steve yell out the window before he turned to talk to Rae,

"Sorry Steve!" Simon yelled getting off the lawn and walking over to me where I was trying to stiffly my laughter. He looked like a drenched cat, "you were supposed to help me!" He growled and I smiled,

"I wasn't supposed to do anything!"

"Well guess I'll see you two tonight," Chloe said walking past us,

"Rae right?" Simon asked and Chloe turned around shaking her head,

"Chloe,"

"Oh I think your dad mentioned you once or twice heard a lot about your sis though," Chloe frowned looking towards the house to where Rae was leaning on the door frame,

"Oye sista come on we got thangs to do!" Simon checked her out before mumbling,

"I thought Rae was supposedly the hot one,"

"Figures," Chloe said before starting towards her sister, "you smoke your weed by yourself sis!" She yelled and Rae frowned,

"Don you try and make 'urself betta in fron' of your friends Chlo we bot' know who would win!" her eyes twinkled and Chloe rolled her eyes,

"What you have in mind?"

"I was a thinkin we'd go to tha' mall," Chloe nodded and Rae hopped down the stairs, "dada we goin' to the mall!" She shouted and Steve responded in a gruff ok,

"Wanna join?" Chloe asked looking at the both of us,

"Sure we'd love too!" I looked behind me to see a glitter free Tori a bright smile on her face, "wouldn't we Simon!" Simon coward away from her and Tori stuck her hand out to Chloe,

"Victoria but everyone calls me Tori,"

"Or else you'll kill me," Chloe joked, "yeah Rae's real name is Rachelle." Tori cracked a smile,

"But you call her Rae?" Chloe nodded and Tori grinned,

"Okay dokey lets get this thang on the road!" Rae came up beside Chloe who was trying not to laugh,

"Rae you've no idea how much I missed you," she laughed than and Rae frowned,

"Shut your gob Cleo and get a rumbling 'gine on!" Chloe smiled and started the engine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

It'd been a week since I'd first met the Bae family and I'd grown to like Derek more and more as the days passed. I think it was the first time I'd laid eyes on him hugging his father that I really began to notice the people around me. Yes I had had boyfriends many but none of them were like this the first time I'd seen Derek it was like there was a pull a thread tying the two of us together but this was only one sided,

"Chloe 'ur pet tis here!" Rae yelled up at me and I stood walking down stairs,

"Hey," Derek's gruff voice spun around my head speeding up my heartbeat,

"Hey what you doin here?" I asked and Derek chuckled,

"Personally I think you've been around Rae here to much," he teased and Rae smiled running a hand down his arm. I knew Rae was interested from the moment she teased me about him I still remembered my sister walking into my room after shopping and telling me that he was going to be her summer fling. I drew my feelings back then telling her to have fun but Derek never seemed to notice her no matter how much clothing she seised to wear no matter how many times she flirted with him and it was making Rae furious no guy had ever rejected her this hard. 'They always give in at some point' she'd told me yesterday, "come with me?" Derek asked and I blushed,

"Um sorry what was that?" I asked but then Rae's fist came out of no where punching my gut and I sucked in a breath,

"What was that for!" I yelped as I fell to the ground Rae standing over me fuming,

"Though' you said you're always ready for an attack sista!" she growled before walking past me and up the stairs Derek helped me up and I looked up after my sister,

"What was that about?" he asked and I shrugged, "nevermind so you want to go see a movie with me?" He asked and I smiled,

"Sure," I responded, "as friends." I added as an after thought and Derek's face fell,

"If that's what you want," he replied and I gasped frozen in spot as Derek turned and started out the door, "be ready at 7!" He called before lumbering out the door head hanging,

"Chloe!" I heard my sister shriek and I ran up the stairs to her, "what ar' you doin!" She yelled at me and I flinched,

"What do you mean?"

"Why dan't you say yes!" she yelled and I stepped back,

"Because you said he was yours," I responded and Rae snorted,

"You've can has Derek I'm a goin for Simon," I smiled,

"Really?"

"You've didn't thank I wouldn notice that you loooooove Derek!" she teased and I smiled,

"But I-"

"We've got to get you ready!" she squealed running out of the house yelling Tori's name.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I paced back and forth outside her house waiting for her to come out I wore my regular clothes seeing as this was a friends night out. I cringed at the memory why couldn't she see how I liked her. I sighed as the door opened and Chloe stepped out she was wearing a light blue tank top with a tray cardigan and black jeans inside her uggs. I smiled and took a step towards her,

"Your car or mine?" I asked and she shrugged so I lead her to my car opening her door for her. Her hair was tossed over one shoulder curled and spinning around each strand I rolled my eyes. I even noticed her hairstyle how sad! I hopped into the front seat driving to the theatre.

The movie was good Chloe jumped in the in the middle of it and I laughed causing many glares but I didn't care I was with my girl. When the movie was done I started to drive her home but instead I pulled into a small park nearby,

"Chloe," I turned to see her asleep in the passenger seat taking a moment I stepped out of the car and into the park of my childhood. I thought of all the girls I'd taken to different places saying this was my 'spot' where I thought and I wanted to share it with them but I never took them to the park it was to special to me a piece of my childhood I didn't want to share,

"Derek?" I turned to see Chloe stepping out of the car and towards me. I felt a sudden rush that I was here with her and I knew I didn't mind sharing this with her she was the only girl that came to mind when I thought about sharing this place,

"I used to come here all the time," she came to stand beside me, "when I was younger it was where Simon and I used to play we'd trap Tori in the tunnel until Dad got mad." I laughed and Chloe smiled at me,

"Promise you won't do that to me?" she teased running to the toy and I laughed following shortly after. I found her giggling in the tunnel and peered in,

"What?"

"You signed your names," she whispered but the tunnel made her voice echoed and I smiled,

"Yeah wanna add yours?" I asked and she blushed,

"I think thats a bad idea," she whispered and I frowned,

"Why not your a part of the family now," I strained to get out she was way more than family to me,

"Really?" she asked her voice over joyed, "I can?" I nodded handing her my pocket knife and she rolled her eyes,

"What?"

"Typical," she muttered before scratching her name in beside mine, "so you still come here?" She asked and I nodded,

"To think their's a cliff behind the tree where I like to sit,"

"Can I," she stopped, "can I see?" And I nodded eagerly,

"Yeah," I helped her out of the tunnel pocketing the blade and she followed me through the forest. We sat there that night watching the sunset just enjoying the company of each other, "you know I never brought a girl here before." She didn't say anything for awhile before she turned to face me,

"Why?"

"Never wanted to share this with anyone,"

"Oh," she whispered looking at the sunset then back at me and I leaned back resting on my hands soaking in the last rays of the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Derek was leaning back his eyes closed the sun was soaking into him giving his skin a soft glow his eyelashes giving soft shadows and I couldn't help myself I moved closer and kissed him soft as first not opening my own eyes to see the surprise and repulse that I knew must've been there. Suddenly I was crushed against him his lips kissing me back hungrily and I pulled him closer against me hearing him moan. He pulled back and looked up at me,

"Chloe?" he asked and I frowned slightly,

"Were you expecting some one else?" I asked sadly and he pushed some of my hair back,

"I never thought you liked me," he whispered and I got up tears pricking my eyes I knew it I knew he would never like me boring Chloe. Rae was always the prettier one with her strange accent and her amazing body I was just her underdog sister,

"God no Chloe!" I heard Derek say from behind me and I hadn't even realized he'd followed me, "you are beautiful Chloe." He whispered from behind me,

"Did I just say that out loud?" I muttered and Derek sighed,

"I've always liked you Chloe from the moment I saw you I have," I stopped moving then too afraid to turn around, "but I don't like you anymore Chloe." I let the tears fall then and suddenly I felt a hand on my cheek wiping them away,

"Stop-" I started to say but I was cut off by Derek,

"I love you Chloe Saunders," I froze gasping and Derek smirked down at me,

"You. But. How. Rae. You. Me. What?" he smiled at my stutter and kissed me taking the last of my breath, "I love you too Derek." I whispered back.

It's been awhile since that day Derek and I spent time together kissing and even just enjoying each others company. Tomorrow he leaves and I can't stand the thought of it ringing the Bae family households doorbell I waited for someone to answer finally Simon did,

"He's not here," he told me closing the door in my face and I frowned before heading off down the street maybe he's at the hill. I walked faster until I got there finding him standing at the top of the hill his black hair contrasting to the bright sun,

"Derek?" I asked and he turned around to see me and I noticed tear tracks on his face walking over I hugged him and he pulled me tighter to him,

"Chloe," he breathed my name burring his nose into my hair and I sighed in content, "Chloe I don't think long distance relationships are a good thing." He told me and I froze,

"Derek," his name came out horse and broken,

"I've never felt this way about anyone," he kept on going, "but-"

"Sh Derek no buts I understand it's the same for me," I replied blinking back tears, "but your not leaving yet we still have today right?" He nodded and I pulled him down for a kiss.

"Oye Cleo your boy toy is ere!" Rae yelled and I raced to the door opening it to find Derek standing there with roses. I took them and Rae yanked them out of my hands mumbling about vases and I rolled my eyes at her,

"Hey," Derek whispered and I turned to look at him he had bags under his eyes and his hair was all messy,

"Hey," I replied taking his hand and walking out of the house to see his car packed, "I forgot." I whispered and he pulled me into his chest,

"I still have an hour," he replied and I looked up at him,

"Only an hour?" I asked and he frowned,

"Dad want to take me out for a bit." I frowned and held onto him tighter,

"I'll miss you," I whispered and he picked me up burying his head into my neck,

"I'll miss you more," he breathed before the unbelievable happened my Derek strong Derek started to cry and it broke my heart,

"I'll see you again next summer," I whispered and his tears stopped,

"Too long," he breathed into my shoulder kissing it before putting me down. We walked to the park playing a game of catch and I hid in the tunnel glancing at our names but it as different now. Our names were in a heart and a message was beside it,

_Chloe I love you don't you ever forget that,_

_your the one and only girl that I would bring here,_

_and that brings joy into my world. Your the girl,_

_who brings joy and laughter and everything into my world,_

_but most especially your the girl that loves me and I love in return,_

_the only girl I see in my future. I'm gonna miss you love._

_Love Derek_

I don't know what came over me maybe the fact that he was leaving and so was I but I started to cry,

"Chloe?" Derek's voice called and suddenly his body blocked one side of the tunnel and his worried face came up in front of me. I jumped him then well as best I could in a tunnel crying into his chest. Derek held me to him frowning, "your weren't supposed to cry to it." He told me and I hugged him tighter,

"I loved it thank you,"

"That's not all," he whispered taking my hand and pulling me to the cliff above the hill I sat down and Derek sat beside me pulling out a guitar he began to sing to me,

_I can still see you standing there  
>Summer tangled in your hair<br>First week of July  
>First day of my life<em>

He smiled at me and I grinned back his voice was amazing,

_My voice shook when i said hello  
>And from that word, i couldn't take it slow<br>I still can't believe  
>The way you looked at me<em>

I wanted to reach out to him but I stayed put.

_Now the nights turn colder  
>Your head's on my shoulder<br>We do our best to pretend  
>Waves get louder<br>I'm lost without her  
>As summer starts to end<em>

I felt tears come to my eyes,

_Let's blame it on September  
>'Cause it hurts to remember<br>We can fight to hold on  
>But August is gone<br>And even if the sun falls  
>I hope we don't lose it all<br>'Cause no summer lasts forever  
>Just blame it on September<em>

but I refused to let them out even if I really didn't want him to leave.

_We drew hearts there in the sand  
>Laughed when waves erased our plans<br>No, we never knew  
>But they told the truth<em>

Not ever I wanted him to be with me to the end,

_I can still hear our laughing friends  
>As we sneak off again and again<br>No we never cared  
>Too young to be scared<br>The nights turn colder  
>Your head's on my shoulder<br>As summer starts to end_

I let my tears out then and he frowned sightly and I smiled at him to reassure him.

_Let's blame it on September  
>'Cause it hurts to remember<br>We can fight to hold on  
>But August is gone<br>And even if the sun falls  
>I hope we don't lose it all<br>'Cause no summer lasts forever  
>No<em>

I watched as he closed his eyes away from me,

_On the beach  
>In the heat<br>You know i need that sweet ocean air  
>I'm gonna go<br>Where i know we can be alone  
>I'll wait for you<br>Wait for you there_

as he opened them again I gasped at the sudden emerald green washed over me.

_Blame it on September  
>We can try to hold on<br>But August is gone_

The tears in his eyes fell too and I watched his lips pull into a small strained smile,

_Blame it on September  
>'Cause it hurts to remember<br>We can fight to hold on  
>But August is gone<br>When the sun falls  
>I hope we don't lose it all<br>'Cause no summer lasts forever  
>Lat's blame it on September<br>Blame it on September_

it didn't last long before it too fell away tears falling down both our cheeks as he dropped the guitar for the last line,

_I can still see you standing there  
>Summer tangled in your<em> hair

He reached out brushing some of my hair back before kissing me.

Derek left that night and I cried from my window as I watched him pull out he glanced up at me and looked away quickly the pain radiated on his face. I left for Yale a day later it was my first year there I'd gone to Brown the year before and it was a great experience but when I applied for Yale and was accepted it was my dream and I sure as hell couldn't say no. I drove up to my building it was male and female and was closed off for only our grade and only the smartest. I walked in and the girl at the desk gave me a key,

"Most people get to choose there room you however are our last applicant so you have no roommate." She told me and I shrugged she smiled then getting up and giving me a tour. The place looked pretty cool but the girl shrieked every time she saw someone and I used that time to sneak away to the garden. I found a beautiful cherry blossom tree and climbed it to the top,

"I wouldn't stay there," a voice called up to me,

"Why?"

"That's his tree!" the blonde shouted up at me,

"So?"

"He doesn't like others sitting there just saying," I shrugged and I continued to cut into the tree's bark for another five minutes before I was interrupted again,

"Hello?" a gruff voice called and I sighed,

"No I'm not moving!" I yelled down and the person chuckled,

"Didn't say you had too," he replied leaning on the tree, "just like thinking there!" He yelled back up at me and I smiled,

"You remind me of someone I know," I yelled down, "knew." I whispered against the tree,

"Oh great a sappy girl," at that I through a branch at the back of his head, "ow!" he yelped when it hit its target,

"Sappy!" I yelled before I started to climb down reaching the bottom I turned on the boy ready to yell at him his back was turned to me and I recognized the person instantly his back was familiar as was his black hair. I ran up to him circling my arms around him burying my head into his back _why did we never talk about schools!_

"Whoa girl let go of me I have someone back at home," he pulled my arms off of him turning around a glare on his face, "don't ever touch me like that again!" He yelled and then realization dawned on his face and he pulled me into a hug,

"Derek can't breath," I managed out,

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, Chloe," he repeated before kissing the life out of me, "I never knew!"

"Derek you have to let go of me," I told him and he did frowning,

"Is there someone else already?" he asked tears pooling in his eyes,

"No you just said I wasn't aloud to touch you that way," I teased and he growled,

"Chloe!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN_- So? SHOULD I DO A ONE SHOT FOR TORI AND RANDOM GUY? (GUYS NAME NEEDED!)_**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE DARKEST POWERS SONG AND I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON IT! I NEED MORE IDEA'S!**


	9. If I Die Young

If I Die Young

**A/N- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to The Band Perry**

**Reviewer () choose this song!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I woke up to the girls alarm blaring off some Gaga song I think I waited for the usual awakening Chloe got. I listened as Tori yelled at Chloe the thump of the alarm clock hitting the wall thank god it was indestructible! I heard Tori mumble something incoherent and walk over to Chloe's bed waking her best friend up by pushing her off and climbing into that bed and falling asleep again per usual. I stood up and looked over at Simon who was hugging a pillow and mumbling which of his ex girlfriends was a better kisser and then KISSING his pillow. Me being the nice brother I am woke him up at that precise moment so her could wake to himself kissing his freaking pillow. Simon shot up in his bed throwing the pillow across the room causing me to bend over in laughter the look on his face was just- well you had to be there it was one of those moments. I walked to the bathroom bushing my teeth Simon outside the door saying I was taking longer on my teeth so Chloe's lips could taste the minty freshness. My reply was simple,

"You jealous bro?" I mocked him and he pushed the door open glaring at me,

"Of course not!" I stood outside the door then waiting for him to finish finally when he was we headed out of the room and down the hall to the girls, "hey girlys open the door!" Simon shouted and the door was yanked open by Tori who blocked our way into the room,

"Tori I swear if you even-"

"Relax Chloe I won't" she interrupted Chloe over her shoulder, "you guys are going to have to wait a moment."

"Why?" I asked suddenly,

"Chloe just got out of the shower does that answer your question or am I going to have to describe it?" Tori huffed and Simons eyes almost fell out,

"Umm can I answer for him?" Simon asked and I glowered down at him causing him to lift his hands in defeat,

"That was unnecessary," Chloe called from inside, "I've been dressed for over an hour!"

"So there reactions were priceless now is it ready!" Tori called back and I heard Chloe sigh,

"Yes yes it's ready,"

"Come in," Tori commanded us and we walked into there room and instantly at the sight we both started to back track in front of there T.V was a karaoke machine,

"No no no no no no," I repeated turning on the door to see Chloe standing there pouting,

"Please Derek," she opened her blue eyes wide and jutted out her bottom lip a bit she was wearing on of my shrunken shirts that was still to big for her but the scarf around her waist added to the appeal. Great I thought there is no way I can turn this down hell even Chloe with bed head would be hard to turn down,

"Uh um," I took a breath and her eyes started to fog over with tears I knew they were fake damn this girl could act must come from attending that acting school,

"Derek," she pleaded again and her hands fiddled with the waist bands on her jeans just below her stomach the tight jeans led to the tall black boots with no heel causing her to still be almost two feet shorter than me she rocked back and forth on her heels waiting for my answer,

"Fine," I replied and a big smile crossed her face her eyes lighting up and I knew I would never get tired of seeing them sparkle like that a girl and her joy that only I could give her. She jumped up and down clapping her hands before running over to me and wrapping her arms the best she could around my waist. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and she blushed,

"Dammit!" Simon cursed, "why Derek why!" I sat down on the bed Chloe cradled to chest,

"Who's first?" I asked and Simon glared at my encouragement after all we had promised the girls they got to pick the activity especially after Simon made Chloe watch that Zombie movie,

"Chloe!" Tori called and Chloe smiled getting up,

"Hmm," she pondered getting off my lap causing me to frown hm guess I liked that position after all, "oh I know my favourite song!" She squealed and ran over to the machine Tori cringed,

"Your favourite song is kinda gruesome Chloe," she criticized Chloe glared at Tori who shrugged and turned the thing on and words started rolling. The tittle already made me hate the song well ok it was a great song but,

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

ALL I could think of was what if Chloe actually died

_Uh oh, uh oh_

what if she'd died at the battle a couple months ago.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>

What if she died tomorrow while I held her,

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

Even in 60 years I knew that I NEVER wanted Chloe to die.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

That I would do anything to protect her

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

I'd give my own life but I already knew that as did she.

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,<br>There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<em>

She smiled at me and I closed my eyes I couldn't even imagine going to her funeral it would break my heart.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
>I've had just enough time<em>

But that was it she hadn't had enough time there was an entire world waiting for her outside,

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>What I never did is done<em>

a world I hoped we could be a part of together forever.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

I vowed right there and then sitting on that bed listening to her sing that no matter what I would listen and believe every word she said.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

That's when Chloe's eyes started to fill with tears and someone knocked on our door,

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

Tori opened it and gestured to Dad to be quiet and he was he waited until she finished.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had just enough time<em>

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him and he looked away causing my heart to ram up a beat before looking back at Chloe,

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

Tears were still falling of her face when she finished and she turned to my Dad,

"I know," she told him her voice wavering, "I felt it." She whispered quiet enough for us all to here,

"I'm so sorry Chloe I never knew,"

"You weren't supposed to," she managed out through her tears that soon turned to racking sobs and I moved so I sat at the edge of the bed drawing her close to me cradling her bridal style against me rocking her back and forth.

"I truly am sorry Chloe," he told her getting up and crouching beside her sweeping away her hair, "were your family now." He told her and Tori's breath hitched,

"What happened?" Simon asked and my Dad frowned before looking at Chloe who didn't move,

"Lauren died." He told us bluntly and Tori started to cry also Simon awkwardly rubbing her back my Dad watching the two of them a small smile on his face,

"Chloe?" I whispered and she buried her face into my shoulder,

"Your all I have left Derek." She whispered to me crying softly and I buried my face into her hair so no one would notice a small tear fall down my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN_- Hey I don't know what YOU wanted for this song Reviewer hope this was good! HEY IF YOU DON'T HAVE A FANFICTION ACOUNT FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT _****_YOU_****_ WANT FOR THE SONG!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE DARKEST POWERS SONG AND I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON IT! I NEED MORE IDEA'S!**


	10. One and Only

One and Only

**A/N- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Yellowcard**

**Hardcore Heartbreaker96 choose this song!**

**DEREK AND CHLOE AREN'T TOGETHER YET THIS IS AT ANDREW'S SAFE HOUSE DATE WITH SIMON NEVER HAPPENED AND WON'T!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

_Broken, this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces._

_And I've thrown my words all around, _

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason._

_~~~FLASH BACK~~~_

_Great it was just great I go out on a walk and get hit with a spell from some random person. Usually it wouldn't matter tracker spell we could deal with but I am a freaking kitten!,_

_"Just GREAT!" I yelled as I walked (climbed) up the porch stairs I had been out for hours I went out when it was light and now it was dark,_

_"Where is she I followed her scent and it just ended!" I heard Derek yelling and Tori sighed,_

_"She'll be back we have to hope Derek," Simon argued._

_"Meow?" I tried and I guess someone heard me because the door opened in front of me,_

_"Awe a kitten!" Tori spoke walking around Derek picking me up, "awe it's a girl!" I hissed and scratched her and she dropped me Derek laughed and I purred wrapping around his legs and he froze,_

_"We can't keep it," he told Tori and I hissed I WAS NOT AN IT! I growled then and suddenly a paper lifted and I hissed before I saw Liz laughing,_

_"Chloe you've been a bad girl," she teased and I sat down dropping my head and Liz smiled before making a pen float as well writing on the paper. Tori didn't freak out guess this was how she communicated with Liz when I wasn't there,_

_"Liz?" Tori asked and she grabbed the paper before looking down at me and laughing,_

_"You really have fucked up this time haven't you," she told me and I bristled before seeing my tail cross in front of my face I stared at it a tail? I TRIED to pounce on it and now I understood I would never ever laugh at a kitten chasing her tail! I heard Simon and Derek laughing and I sat looking up at them with my eyes,_

_"She has pretty eyes," Simon commented, "kinda like Chloe's she would have loved this kitty." Tori began to laugh again,_

_"That's because it is Chloe," I growled at her before puffing my tail out and Simon laughed,_

_"Impossible,"_

_"Liz said she saw someone cast a spell on her," Tori told her and I ducked my head away from Derek who'd stopped laughing,_

_"Ok if it is Chloe can you speak?"_

_"Hi Derek," I told him and he cocked his head,_

_"Nope just a kitten," I growled and pounced on him digging my claws into his jeans trying to climb up, "what the hell!" he swore and I blinked up at him and he blinked back,_

_"If you are Chloe you'll get off of Derek," Tori said smirking at me she knew I liked Derek in a more than friends way I let go and sat in front of D_erek _and he bent down in front of me,_

_"I didn't know there was a spell for this," he pondered for a bit and I scrambled onto his knee licking his cheek and if a kitten could blush I was and I jumped back off scurrying down the hall Tori's laughter followed me._

_~~~FLASH BACK OVER~~~_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up),_

_And I give up (I give up),_

_I just want to tell you so you know.._

It's been two weeks since that incidence and Tori couldn't even change me back we had no spells and we don't know what to do I was trying to get down stairs usually Simon or Derek would carry me cause if Tori tried I'd scratch her cause she tried to dress me up! I almost tripped when I heard the boys talking to each other in Andrew's Office,

"If we want to go she would just slow us down," Derek said,

"But we can't just leave her behind Derek!" Simon argued thank the lord Andrew was shopping for Tori AGAIN! God how much stuff does that woman need,

"She'll have Tori,"

"We are not leaving Tori here if we think it's unsafe!" Simon argued,

"Hey where you guys go I go," Tori said and I saw her walk into the room Derek sighed,

"We can't bring Chloe she's a kitten we'd have to carry her."

_Here I go,_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you,_

_You are my only one._

_I let go,_

_There's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, _

_My only one._

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Your really horrible to her!" Tori started screaming at me, "I take back everything I ever said good about you!" I scoffed at her words,

"Like you ever did,"

"I can't believe I actually told Chloe that you would be good for her!" Tori screamed and I flinched and looked at the doorway where Chloe the kitten now sat her tail was rapped around her front feet her head cocked to the side,

"Meow," she went and all eyes went to her and I watched as she got to her feet pathetically walking out of the door way. It was for the best I repeated to myself it's to keep Simon safe. Tori called after her and I heard Chloe hiss and Tori quick in take of breath letting me know that Chloe had indeed scratched her,

"Ouch!" Tori squealed and I followed Simon to see Chloe's back arched hissing at Tori who was holding her bleeding hand,

"Simon go get packed were leaving while Andrew is gone," I watched as Chloe turned her eyes to me her beautiful bright blue eyes and she had no idea what this was doing to me. She actually thought I wanted to leave her behind.

We met at the backdoor and Chloe sat there mewling at us I ignored her and pushed the door open she scrambled outside jumping she sat on the porch railing licking her paw. I started down the sidewalk Tori and Simon ahead of me focussing on not looking behind but I couldn't help it I looked behind me at the girl who's hair shimmered in the sunlight who had that pretty little giggle that I began to miss more and more the longer she wasn't human. She sat on the fence now staring me in the eye her eyes were full of tears the hint that she was human and I walked back over to her giving her one small scratch on the ear and she leaned into my hand licking it. I smiled down at her kissing the top of her fuzzy head before turning around to see Tori and Simon staring at us,

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long._

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when your gone._

"Let's go!" I started away from Chloe and I heard her small kitten cries I looked behind to see her on the sidewalk running after us her small little legs just couldn't keep up and I looked back to see her hiding near the fence her blue eyes begging for me to take her with us I shook my head a silent no and she hung her head mewling softly. Simon began to walk over to her but I grabbed his arm, "there's nothing we can do." I told him dragging him down the sidewalk Tori following behind us dragging her feet and she looked back,

"She's gone!" Tori gasped and I looked back to see that indeed Chloe wasn't there anymore the girl who'd always made everything brighter was no more. I walked faster away from Andrew's house and into the forest they followed me we didn't speak a word.

"Derek!" Simon yelled my name he was sitting in his bedroom we'd run along a small cabin about a month after leaving Chloe behind my heart and head still stung with the fact I missed my friend more than ever. It wasn't like I make friends fast sighing I walked into his room,

"Yes?" I asked and I saw Tori sitting on his bed reading a book,

"Do you still have Chloe's necklace?" he asked and I froze did I? After we'd had a run in with Liam and Raymon and her necklace snapped I'd fixed it the night she became a kitten,

"Yeah in my bag why?"

"Cause the book here says that depending on the person who changes there is a necklace that can transform them back," I glanced down at the book,

"Humans and half demons it's red, for necromancers it's blue and for werewolves, sorceriours and witches its purple!" I looked down at the book and Tori came into his room I hadn't even seen her leave she was holding my bag a hand digging threw it,

_And something's breaking up (breaking up),_

_I feel like giving up (like giving up),_

_I won't walk out until you know.._

"Front pocket," I muttered and she smiled sheepishly before opening it and the necklace fell to the ground, "so if we put this on Chloe it changes her back?"

"I have to spell it first," Tori explained pointing to the next page and I frowned reading it,

"We have to find her then," Simon continued,

"No you guys stay here Tori you spell the necklace and I will go find her,"

"How Derek we left her a months ago any trail will be gone by now,"

"I don't know but I will!" Simon just nodded and I stormed out of the room heading to mine. I was going to bring Chloe back god how wrong I was to leave her behind she was such a big part of all of us the cheerful silly stupid part of us.

_Here I go_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you,_

_You are my only one._

_I let go_

_There's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, _

_My only one._

I was on my journey to find Chloe Tori had given me the spelled necklace and I was running to her. Andrews place was empty and Simon had given me the idea that she may have returned to a childhood home. We went down the list how he knew this I didn't know but as we crossed out more and more of the places the more Tori and Simon gave up,

"Chloe!" I called I was searching the last house her first childhood home Simon and Tori were walking back to the cabin surprisingly this house wasn't far from our cabin so I decided to check it out alone, "Chloe!" I called again,

"Meow," I spun to see a white cat sitting on the fence eyes bright blue behind her was a beat down home and you could barely make out the nest she'd made in it her fur was a little messy with mud patches but she seemed to be clean, "meow." She cocked her head and jumped down circling me she batted my shoelaces,

"Chloe?" I asked and she looked up at me sitting and I knew instantly that it was her, "oh Chloe." I fell to the ground and picked her up pressing her small cat like body to me she hissed and clawed my face and I dropped her, "I definitely deserved that didn't I." I smiled and she batted my nose with her tail drawing it across my neck,

"Meow." Was all she could say and I pulled her necklace out she hissed and backed away,

"It will make you human again Chloe," I told her and she looked at it touching her nose to it she drew back away from it shaking her head,

"Meow," she curled her tail up around her feet and looked at me her blue eyes wide,

_Here I go,_

_So dishonestly._

_Leave a note_

_For you my only one._

_And I know,_

_You can see right through me._

_So let me go_

_And you will find someone._

"You'll be normal again Chloe don't you want that?" Chloe looked away before she turned and started padding away jumping on a fence she walked back towards me she reached out and placed her paws on me liking my cheek,

"Meow," her head bowed and I used the time to slip the necklace on her neck instantly a bright white light came off of her and she was lifted into the air her cat like head was changing getting longer making a nose and changing her ears her eyes became more human and the pain on her face from the change was clear her tail started to shrink disappearing and her legs and arms became more human her hair resided from her body and the hair on her head grew long so it swirled around her *gulp* naked body with that she collapsed on the ground breathing heavily,

"Chloe?"

"You left me," was all she said before her eyes closed and she passed out. I sighed and sat beside her shrugging of my coat I laid it over her body to cover her. She woke up an hour later and I laughed as she licked the back of her hand before she noticed she was human, "Derek?" She asked and I looked into her blue eyes just realizing now how much I missed her voice her hair her face her smile her smell pulling her to me naked or not I buried my face into her neck,

"I love you Chloe," I said no idea what came over me the words kept on coming out, "I love you so much everyday with out you was like living in a rain forest with now shelter it was dark and sad and lonely with out sunshine to keep us warm." I heard her gasp and I looked up at her,

"D-d-der-derek," she stuttered and I smiled,

_Here I go,_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you,_

_You are my only one._

_I let go,_

_There's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, _

_My only one._

"I missed you I missed your cute stutter and your eyes your voice the way your hair feels," I ran my hand through it, "god you have no idea how long I've wanted to do just that such a simple gesture."

"You left me," she whispered her eyes staring daggers into mine and my heart and emotions froze, "you left me when I was helpless when I needed you the most." She hiccupped and I held her closer to me trying to keep my eyes away from her chest which was extremely hard,

"I had to you could have slowed us down you were safer there than with us they would know it was you not a cat at Andrews they wouldn't,"

"You left me." She repeated and I leaned forwards and kissed her with all my might. She kissed me back and I pulled her closer,

"I love you." I told her when I pulled back and she smiled melting my heart completely, "I never knew it until I said it but it's true Chloe I am completely and irrevocably in love with you."

"I love you too Derek." She told me kissing my cheek, "now can we go get some clothes for me?" She asked still smiling and I laughed. I loved her she was my Chloe my necromancer my girlfriend my mate my One and Only.

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, _

_My only one._

* * *

><p><strong>AN_- HEY IF YOU DON'T HAVE A FANFICTION ACOUNT FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FOR THE SONG!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE DARKEST POWERS SONG AND I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON IT! I NEED MORE IDEA'S!**


	11. Superman

Superman

**A/N- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Five For Fighting**

**Daydreambeliever7 () choose this song!**

**I don't know what you wanted for this song but this is what I see!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I looked down ahead of me at Chloe she was a foot and a half shorter than me her strawberry blonde hair frizzing around her in the cold air. She was talking to my sister Tori they were in a deep conversation about clothing and shopping and I noticed behind Chloe's squeals she was dying to get away from my sister and her talk about cloths. Simon was walking beside me blabbering about his new science project with Liz his deepest crush even if he doesn't admit it ever since he found out she was supernatural like us he'd let his feelings rocket about her and he asked for my help with her. That's right Simon Bae the popular school player asked his lone loser brother for help with a girl,

"So then she would have to look at me and bang true love!" Simon was fantasizing again,

"True love doesn't exist Simon." I informed him and Tori turned around on me,

"It does to!" She argued and I rolled my eyes studying Chloe's reaction she was smirking at us. We'd known Chloe ever since we were little kids and I found her in the woods saying she didn't mean to over and over. I figured out a little while later what she meant when I saw the dead squirrel covered in maggots stumbling towards her with three legs I made her calm down and let it go before making her come to see my Dad who told us she was indeed a Necromancer. Chloe lost her mother two months later and we were the ones who took her in when her father got up and left her alone in there mansion of a house and she was there for me when I first changed into a werewolf. I smiled at the thought and Simon poked my side,

"Move you dumb wolf!" He teased trying pushing me forward and I grabbed his wrist lightly and pushed him away he frowned and mumbled 'no fair' under his breath but I caught it,

"True love has never existed," I retorted to Tori about her comment earlier and Chloe frowned slightly,

"Interesting," was all Tori said before smirking at Chloe who rolled her eyes and started walking again. We reached Chloe's house a few minutes later we only lived two houses down from her, "come over later!" Tori called at her and I saw Chloe hang her head and sigh,

"I have homework,"

"Let it go we have to talk about your date with Brody!" Tori argued and Chloe tensed before shaking her head,

"I never said yes," she replied turning around to face Tori,

"I know I told him later you changed your mind!" Tori squealed and Chloe froze. I glanced between the two girls and nudged Simon to keep moving and let them argue but he didn't budge,

"Brody asked you?" Simon asked Chloe and she nodded,

"What is it to you Simon!" Tori snapped and I stepped between them Chloe studied me for something finding what she wanted she sighed and frowned slightly before looking at Tori,

"Cancel," she told her Tori went to open her mouth but Chloe held up a hand which was rare for her, "don't. I have-"

"Chloe!" We all turned to see Steve Saunders. Chloe's father walking out of the house with a suitcase in one hand and a briefcase in the other Chloe noticed as well and frowned,

"Dad?" Her voice wavered slightly, "you just got home last night!" She cried out and Steve nodding sadly,

"I got another call an hour ago,"

"You took it?" Chloe asked and Steve nodded,

"It's a great deal Chloe you know I can't let it go I'm so close Chloe." Chloe sighed and nodded,

"Have a nice trip Dad." She said walking past him and into her house slamming the door behind her,

"Nice to see you Damon, Seth and Terry right?" Steve messed up our names again just more proof that he was never home and never listened to his daughter when he was,

"Derek, Simon and Tori sir," Simon informed him and Steve smiled,

"Nice to see you kids," he ruffled Simon and Tori's hair and patted my arm before getting in his car and taking off again. I looked up at Chloe's house to see the curtains open in time to see his car disappear she looked down at us and waved a forced smile on her lips. Tori waved back and we headed down the street to our house,

"Did you know Steve was gone?" Simon asked and I shrugged,

"Should I have?" I asked and Tori rolled her eyes,

"Your Chloe's best friend!" Tori informed me and I rolled my eyes at her, "you should know plus your obviously in _love_ with her!" Tori teased me and I tensed was it _that_ obvious I liked Chloe? I sighed passing my sister and entering our house our Dad was in the kitchen cooking and singing unlike a normal Dad but we loved him all the same but it did get embarrassing especially for Simon when he brought a girlfriend home. Simon ran to the kitchen to tell Dad about his project with Liz while Tori went to get her snack because she was on a 'diet' from eating a piece of cake a week ago. I ran up the stairs to my room pulling my homework I finished it quickly so I could get on Skype and talk with Chloe.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I sat on my bed my computer still open waiting for Derek's little circle to turn green saying he was on. I'd finished my homework moments before and jumped on quickly even though I knew I'd probably got half of those math pages wrong and Derek had gotten them ALL right! Finally the green came on and Derek beat me to replying,

**Wolf: I'm FIRST!**

**Producer: Cheater!**

**Wolf: I never cheated!**

**Producer: You must have!**

**Wolf: *rolling eyes***

**Producer: LOL**

**Wolf:**

**Producer: Your mean!**

**Wolf:**

**Producer: Stop!**

**Wolf:**

**Producer: I'm leaving!**

**Wolf: So you Dad...**

**Producer: Derek!**

**Wolf: Sorry! *shaking in fear***

**Producer: Very funny**

**Wolf: How long this time?**

**Producer: He said a week so around a month...**

**Wolf: Oh, you wanna come stay here?**

**Producer: No**

**Wolf: I'm not _that_ bad!**

**Producer: If you only knew...**

**Wolf: What does that mean!**

**Producer: Nothing**

**Wolf: Tell me!**

**Producer: Nope**

**Wolf: If I was there in person I'd make you**

**Producer: Ah! Run!**

**Wolf: Funny *rolling eyes***

**Wolf: What was it!**

**Producer: My Lips Are Sealed**

**Wolf: Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen**

**Producer: O.o How did you know!**

**Wolf: Tori**

**Producer: Oh right...**

**Wolf: Got to go sorry.**

_Wolf Signed Out_

**Producer: If you only knew how much I loved you.**

_Producer Erased Previous Conversation_

_Producer Signed Out_

I sat on my bed and sighed laying back on my bed I grabbed my pillow and buried my face in it and then the phone rang. I reached over to my bed side table grabbing it and bringing it to my ear,

"Hey!" Tori's cheery voice sounded through the phone, "wanna come for dinner?" She asked and I groaned,

"No I feel sick I'm just gonna go to sleep." I replied and she gave me a quick goodbye clearly angry her plan to talk me into going on a date with Brody didn't work. I got up and walked down to my living room pulling my picture albums out as well as the tapes. I picked the one tape of when Derek, Tori, Simon and I had all dressed up on Halloween when we were 7. I was wearing a Little Red Riding outfit Tori was the princess (of course) Simon was a prince (duh) and Derek was Superman. Derek really liked Superman he thought since he was the big bad wolf he would be a good guy for a change I remembered that to this day an 7 year old and he already thought he was evil. I grabbed a pillow near me as I watched small Simon get some chocolate on Tori's gold shoes and her freak out and hit him with a knock back spell causing him to fly into the wall I was in the video too I was holding Derek's hand asking him if he would save me if someone tried to hurt me he smirked down at me and told me 'Of course I'm Superman.' I'd smiled up at him but I remember inside I was upset I hadn't asked Superman to save me I'd asked Derek I had been trying got tell Derek that he was good even when he wasn't in a Superman costume. I watched as I clung to Derek's side the entire night now curled up on my couch in a completely empty house I almost cried. I wanted Derek beside me then the video's of younger me reminded me of how much I'd relied on Derek and how Kit was like another father to me I buried my face into the pillow I was holding. I watched as Derek shook me off of him telling me I was a baby and I'd ran off crying with Derek running after me a few minutes later Derek came back into the video alone saying that I'd gone home. I never remembered this part of the tape and I'd watched it many many times but it stunned me when I saw Derek let a tear slide over his cheek and look up at Kit who had the camera 'It's my fault isn't it Dad.' I heard Kit try to conceal his son but all I could see was small Derek crying in front of the camera for me. He looked concerned and sad for me and I started to cry then I'd never realized how much Derek had cared for me that deeply. I paused the tape running upstairs I grabbed my laptop and went back down to the living room continuing the tape I watched as Derek looked away and Simon and Tori returned from a nearby house telling Kit what they'd gotten and I watched Derek disappear down the street heading to the big mansion down the lane. I turned back to the computer and noticed in my absence Derek had signed on I signed on quickly as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I'd eaten dinner quickly so I could check up on Chloe when I'd overheard her conversation with Tori she'd mentioned she was sick but on Skype with me she said no such thing. I saw her light turn on and messaged her straight away,

**Wolf: You okay!**

**Producer: Yeah...why?**

**Wolf: You said you were sick on the phone with Tori**

**Producer: Eavesdropper!**

**Wolf: I can't help it!**

**Producer: I lied**

**Wolf: O.o Without stuttering!**

**Producer: Hey!**

**Wolf: Congrats**

**Producer: I miss you**

**Wolf: What!**

**Producer: You heard me**

**Wolf: Technically I read it**

**Producer: Smart ass**

**Wolf: Yep**

**Producer: I was watching that home video of our Halloween**

**Wolf: Oh really...**

**Producer: Any idea how it got here?**

**Wolf: None actually I thought I'd destroyed it**

**Producer: You what! You tried to destroy it! I love this video so much Derek how could you!**

**Wolf: Well obviously I missed a copy**

**Producer: Good thing too I love sappy crying Superman Derek**

**Wolf: What! And shut up I was a great Superman**

**Producer: Oh nothing...and you sucked you made me cry!**

**Wolf: I didn't mean too and I'm going to get that tape**

**Producer: You take this tape and I hate you FOREVER!**

**Wolf: Lies**

**Producer: Try me!**

**Wolf: No thanks**

**Producer: Good dog**

**Wolf: Not funny at all!**

**Producer: Yes it was!**

**Wolf: Chloe..**

**Producer: Yeah?**

**Wolf: Never mind**

**Producer: Okay...**

**Producer: I have to go**

_Producer Signed Out_

**Wolf: I'm sorry Chloe**

**Wolf: I love you.**

I fell asleep not long after my last post.

I awoke the next morning to find that my conversation with Chloe wasn't deleted last night and the worst part Chloe was signed in! I sat up and went to delete it but Chloe stopped me,

_Conversation Locked By Producer_

What! I went over to unlock it but it forbid me and I sighed pushing my computer away I realized it was Saturday and I sighed getting up to have a shower. After I was done I thought about what Chloe was doing I mean she must have seen the message maybe this was good maybe it was good to reveal my feelings to her. Sighing I plugged my iPod into my speakers and played the first song that came to my mind. Superman. And I sang along.

_I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>I'm just out to find  
>The better part of me<em>

I heard my door open slightly and someone slipped in I figured it would be my Dad this early in the morning.

_I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane  
>I'm more than some pretty face beside a train<br>And it's not easy to be me_

Boy was I wrong when her strawberry scent hit my nose I took a deep breath wanting it to stay in my room forever. Her scent was intoxicating.

_Wish that I could cry  
>Fall upon my knees<br>Find a way to lie  
>About a home I'll never see<em>

I heard her gasp and opened my eyes to see her sitting on the edge of my bed she saw me watching and blushed pointing at the door and then where she was sitting I shrugged and she frowned.

_It may sound absurd, but don't be naive  
>Even heroes have the right to bleed<br>I may be disturbed, but won't you concede  
>Even heroes have the right to dream<br>It's not easy to be me_

Sitting up I reached out to her and pushed some of her hair back she blushed some more and moved away from me wandering around my room I kept my eyes on her.

_Up, up and away, away from me  
>It's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight<br>I'm not crazy, or anything_

Chloe sat down on my beanbag chair the chair farthest from me but when she got up and jumped on it the beans leaving her indent there when she got up caused her to giggle and I smiled. She blushed instantly and turned to me to see me watching at that she blushed more and looked down submissively.

_I can't stand to fly  
>I'm not that naive<br>Men weren't meant to ride  
>With clouds between their knees<em>

I stood and walked over to her and she looked up at me tears in her eyes and I flinched away from them before bringing my hand up to wipe them away.

_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet  
>Digging for kryptonite on this one way street<br>Only a man in a funny red sheet  
>Looking for special things inside of me<br>Inside of me  
>Inside me<br>Yeah, inside me  
>Inside of me<em>

She rested her hand on top of mine keeping it on her cheek she sighed,

_I'm only a man  
>In a funny red sheet<br>I'm only a man  
>Looking for a dream<em>

I brought my hand up and around her back as I sang that last line trying to tell her that _she _was my dream.

_I'm only a man  
>In a funny red sheet<br>And it's not easy_

With every time I said_ it's not easy to be me_ she frowned more a crease starting in her forehead.

_Its not easy to be me_

I leaned in then and kissed her I didn't care about anything else but one kiss with the girl I'd loved ever since I'd found her in hysterics in the forest near my house. Ever since I'd seen this girls strawberry blonde and scented hair her dainty little hands her curves everything about Chloe the way she walked talked moved thought acted who Chloe was made me love her even more. I pulled away when air became a necessity and Chloe smiled up at me before her eyes turned serious,

"Your not a bad person Derek!" She told me and I raised an eyebrow, "you've never hurt me." She told me and I swallowed the lump in my throat,

"Y-yes I have." I answered truthfully and Chloe rolled her eyes,

"I scraped my knee on a rock not your fault," she told me and I frowned trying to argue with her, "I love you!" She blurted out stopping my argument,

"You what!" I asked her my mind racing,

"I said I love you." Chloe repeated and I pulled her closer,

"I love you too." I replied and Chloe pulled back a little looking into my eyes,

"Repeat after me. I am not a bad person."

"I am a horrible person."

"Derek!" she snapped and I rolled my eyes,

"I am not a bad person." She smiled up at me and kissed my nose,

"Is it easier to be you Derek?" I smiled down at her this time and nodded,

"Every things better with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN_- HEY IF YOU DON'T HAVE A FANFICTION ACOUNT FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FOR THE SONG!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE DARKEST POWERS SONG AND I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON IT! I NEED MORE IDEA'S!**

**Sorry definitely not my BEST work but this was all that came up for ideas!**


	12. Wish You Were Here

Wish You Were Here

**A/N- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Avril Lavigne**

**TeamEdwardAllTheWay() choose this song!**

**I don't know what you wanted for this song but this is what I see! Also Chloe's Mother DIDN'T die when she was six in this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I was sitting in class joking around with my boyfriend Derek we'd been dating for an entire year now. He was always so sweet and considerate with me at least his father Kit absolutely adored me at least that's what Derek says I looked up into Derek's emerald green eye and smiled,

"Chloe Saunders," the teacher called my name and I looked forwards a blush crawling up my neck until I noticed the principle in the doorway there was a tear falling down her face and she waved me forwards,

"Bring you stuff Saunders." She addressed me and I collected my things kissing Derek's cheek quickly before walking out the door with the principle she let me lead her to my locker trading my stuff for my bag, "grab the stuff you'll need at your house for a couple days your fathers taking you home." She explained and I was surprised my father would never take me home early from school if it was anyone it would be my mother. I found my Dad sitting in his car his eyes were red and puffy from crying and that scared me I silently got in and he started the engine pulling out he drove us home turning the car off he kept the doors locked,

"Chloe." he hesitated and instantly I knew something was wrong,

"Dad?"

"Your mother...she's dead Chloe." His words struck me to the bone,

"What!" I cried out, "no!"

"She died in a car crash after she dropped you off at school." His voice was dead cold, "she wouldn't have been near that drunk driver if you'd gotten out of bed on time!" I looked at my father his jaw was locked his eyes puffy and red still but with tears falling down his face. I curled up in my seat and started crying as well I faintly heard my father get up and leave the car but I stayed where I was. It was my fault? The longer I sat there the more I wanted to be with Derek to tell him glancing at the clock I knew I had an hour before school was out. I'd seen Derek's car as my Dad had pulled out so hopping out of the car I started my long walk back to the school.

It wasn't long until I arrived and the bell rang right after (okay so I walked for an hour sh) everyone filled out of the building Derek one of the first and his eyes questioned me as I leaned on his car. He came up beside me opening the his car door he dropped his things before turning back to me and kissing me hard,

"What's wrong?" he asked and I sighed hugging him his heart beat increased as I did it and he froze in place, "Chloe what's wrong love." I shook my head and he tilted my head up so I could see the worry reflected through his eyes and worry lines on his face,

"My mom," I started and then I broke down again Derek held me closer and I tried to stop the tears, "she's gone Derek." Derek picked me up then and sat me on the front of his car my legs instinctively wrapped around him and he smiled slightly down at me,

"How?"

"My fault," I whispered and Derek tilted my head up again, "I stayed up late last night on my computer so I got up late this morning I slowed her down."

"Chloe?"

"I made her late for work that's why she rushed if I hadn't she wouldn't have rushed she wouldn't have been hit by that drunk driver she would still be alive." I let Derek hold me to him until he finally pulled back,

"Who told you it was your fault?" he asked sternly his voice telling me that there would be hell to pay if I lied,

"Dad." I told him and Derek growled low in his throat yes it was a scary growl for most people for me it was sexy and turned me on,

"It's not your fault Chloe!" he told me sternly and I nodded slowly he sighed and opened the passenger side door for me I hoped in and he kissed me quick before joining me in the car, "anywhere you want to go?" He asked me and I smiled,

"Ice cream?" I asked him and he smiled back,

"Of course love." I turned on the radio then and my breath caught as they mentions my mom and I's favourite song moments before it started playing,

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

I joined in with Avril not much after,

_There's a girl_

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walk through it_

I couldn't helpbut think of my mom and how we would sing this over and over.

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

I missed her more and more and the unbearable pain of the fact that she was never coming back hurt more.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

Derek reached over and slide an arm around me drawing me closer to him smiling at the sound of my voice.

_I love the way you are_

_It's who I am, don't have to try hard_

_We always say, say it like it is_

_And the truth, is that I really mi-i-iss_

I smiled weakly and focused on the song and how my mom would sing it so much better than me how my mom had had so much life in her that it was to hard to think that she was actually dead.

_All those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

"Chloe." Derek started but I ignored him wanting to finish the song and he let me lean on him more tears streaming down my face.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

I was so lucky I had Derek if I didn't I don't know what I would do.

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

I was so happy Derek was here for me just like he'd always promised to be. To be there for me whenever I needed it.

_(Let go let go let go let go)_

I kissed his cheek quickly and he squeezed me against him more.

No,_ I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

I yawned missing a few words before catching up and I smiled at Derek.

_(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

I made him watch the road and he did he was also more cautious with his driving as well.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here (I wish you were)_

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

I smiled at Derek and patted his leg letting the words glide off my tongue.

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

I looked up at the clouds and prayed for her looking back at Derek he pulled the car over leaning over the centre glove box he kissed me. I smiled against his lips and he pulled me closer before whispering,

"I'll always be here." I snuggled in to him more, "I love you and your voice is amazing." I rolled my eyes and Derek smiled down at me, "no really it is."

* * *

><p><strong>AN_- HEY IF YOU DON'T HAVE A FANFICTION ACOUNT FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FOR THE SONG!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE DARKEST POWERS SONG AND I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON IT! I NEED MORE IDEA'S!**

**Coming Up: Forever by Fireflight**

**Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

**When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down**


	13. Forever

Forever

**A/N- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Fireflight**

**Kaiityy Zombiie choose this song!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's POV<strong>

I watched Chloe sulk through class before sprinting out the door I quickly closed my book and took after her. Chloe had been my best friend since kindergarten and she'd recently dated my brother Simon but apparently it just didn't work and he went to date our other friend Liz and they literally looked like they belonged together. Was Chloe upset? No. Was she mad? No. Why I don't know but what I do know is that she really believed that Liz and Simon were meant for each other and she was the one who paired them Chloe was always a believer in true love. True love for others but not herself you'd ask her what her true love would be like and she'd shrug and say 'My true love wouldn't notice me.' But something about the way Chloe ran out of the room made me wonder if someone did something to her for recently she'd tell me that true love is only in fairy tales. I took after Chloe to find her in the bathroom tears streaking down her face she looked over at me and I went over and pulled her into a hug,

"What's wrong Chloe?" I asked as her body shook with sobs,

"He hates me." She managed out and I looked down at my little strawberry blonde friend and she straitened up wiping the tears from her eyes she reluctantly let me lead her to our lunch table where Simon, Liz, Rae (much to my dispisse) Chloe, my silent brooding older brother Derek and I sat every lunch. Chloe sat at the end and Rae studied her face,

"Were you crying Chloe?" Rae asked and Chloe looked away as everyone looked down at her and I glared at all of them,

"That's none of your business Rachelle!" I snapped at her glaring, "just eat your meat." I turned my nose up in disgust and Rae rolled her eyes but listened eating her sandwich Chloe leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"I'm not hungry I'll be in the video arts room 'kay?" She asked and I nodded she stood and walked briskly away without another glance back,

"It's not my fault right!" Liz asked worry etched onto her face I rolled my eyes,

"No I don't know who it is but she's definitely over Simon." Simon frowned slightly at my comment and I laughed, "she saw you in diapers!" I reminded him and he blushed slightly causing everyone to laugh but Derek who was watching the Cafeteria doors as Chloe walked through them I raised an eyebrow at him and he glared. I left not long after to find Chloe wasn't in the video arts room she was in the bathroom again curled up this time crying,

"Tori?" Chloe asked looking up at me and I frowned sitting beside her,

"Who is he?" I asked and Chloe took a deep breath,

"I c-can't t-tell you," she whispered and I nudged her causing her to sigh, "your brother." I rolled my eyes,

"You told me you were way over Simon."

"I am."

"Than come on tell me who!" I begged and she turned to face me eyes blazing,

"I never said it was Simon." She replied and I sat back to think before I realized what she meant and I jumped up,

"Derek!" I squeaked and Chloe looked away I pulled her up and faced her, "you like Derek!" I clarified and Chloe nodded and I sighed leaning on the counter,

"T-tori?" Chloe stuttered out my name and I sighed,

"Derek would never-"

"I know." Chloe replied and I pulled her into a hug Chloe sighed and hugged me back and then the door opened we both stiffened until we saw Liz and Rae walk in they took one look at what was happening and came over asking Chloe if she was alright,

"Everyone's waiting outside probably complaining about us girls taking forever." Liz informed us and I marched only to look up into Derek's green eyes and black mop of hair I glared at him and he rolled his eyes,

"What did I do now." He asked and I pushed past him I heard Liz and Rae come out and I waited for the door to open again before I continued but it didn't,

"Chloe!" I called into the room and she sighed hopping off the counter she came outside avoiding eye contact with everyone we started to our next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I waited by my truck for Tori and Simon after classes but I couldn't get Chloe out of my head. She'd looked so sad at lunch and after it all day actually her head was bowed and every guy she passed she didn't give her usual not interested glare instead she kept her eyes on the ground and practically sprinted forwards through the hall unless she was with Tori. The blonde girl with bright blue eyes like a sparkling ocean had been friends with my sister since birth they'd done everything together but they had there differences Tori practically tied and carried Chloe to the mall and Chloe dragged Tori out on camping trips with us. The two of them were inseparable and that had given Simon and I more time to get to know Chloe Saunders. She was always happy always smiling and if something went horribly wrong you could always tell the smile was forced. The only two day she didn't come to school or even smile was her mother's birthday and death day. But neither of those were today I sighed as I saw Tori and Chloe make there way towards my truck,

"-no I'm fine by myself Tori." Chloe was saying as they got closer,

"You sure a month by yourself in that empty house has to get boring at some point!" Tori argued and Chloe sighed stopping a meter away from me,

"This is as far as I go." Chloe told her and Tori's eyes flickered to me before sighing and nodding,

"We will talk about this!" Tori argued before stomping her way into my truck,

"Wanna ride?" I called to Chloe and she frowned shaking her head,

"I have one." she replied pointing at the Limo that was pulling up the one she hated. She'd told me one year when I'd teased her for being rich so rich she had a limo pick her up from school but Chloe informed me that it was her father sending it and she'd much rather take the 'big yellow thing'. I'd rolled my eyes then but I could see why now everyone shot her those 'god such a rich snob' looks but Chloe was too sweet to be a snob she even smelled sweet. I smiled remembering just last week when I'd- I cut the thought off quickly I'd always loved Chloe (yes loved) and I do _love_ her and last week when I'd kissed her I thought she felt the same until she pulled back in tears and ran off. I sighed running my hand through my hair I watched as Chloe walked to the limo and the driver opened the door for her.

I was sitting in my room like any other normal day after school when I started to hear singing I sat up and peered out my window to see Chloe. She lived in the house beside us and I went downstairs and outside to see her playing there giant white piano she was singing and crying when I walked in and then she stopped.

"What do you want Derek?" She asked me and I sighed,

"I'm sorry for last week Chloe I don't know what came over me." **Yes you do! **_**Shut up!**_My inner voices battled and I sat down beside Chloe,

"Really?" She asked her blue eyes wide, "cause I-I k-kinda liked i-it." She stuttered out and my breath caught and before I knew what was happening I was kissing her and she was kissing me back.

It's been three days since then and Chloe decided she wanted to keep us a secret really I didn't care I would do anything for her. It was the third night I snuck out my window and laid down in hers waiting for her to come to bed and I felt so at rest curled up with her breathing in her scent. I smiled when Chloe smiled at school I was happier and even my Dad had mentioned it but I'd waved it off. Tori eyed us carefully the on the first day of our relationship and she nodded at us clearly starting that she knew and that she'd keep our secret Chloe beamed and hugged her. Simon didn't know and I'm a little afraid of his reaction when he finds out I was in love with his ex-girlfriend when they were dating even before that. I sighed in relief when Chloe laid down beside me and wrapped her small arms around me,

"Derek I want to sing you a song." She whispered in my ear and I smiled,

"Please." She smiled and hugged me tighter telling me she would tomorrow I nodded and just before I fell asleep Chloe asked me a serious question,

"Were forever right Derek?" She asked and I smiled I knew Chloe had her true love exists face on and I breathed in her scent,

"I'm here for as long as you want me." I replied my heart breaking at the thought of her making me leave her but even then I knew I would fight for her I would do whatever she said forever no matter if she fell in love with someone else had someone else's kid I would always be hers,

"Forever then." She told me and I pulled her to me to kiss her,

"If that's what you want."

"It is." She replied and I smiled she smiled as well letting her fingers trace it before kissing me light and quick, "you smile a lot with me." She commented and I smirked,

"It's because I'm happy with you." Her eyes lit up then and she snuggled into my chest,

"My Dad's gone tomorrow." She informed me a hint of sadness in her voice and I held her tighter,

"I'm here." I told her and she grasped my shirt in one hand before falling asleep on my chest.

Chloe sat down on the piano bench and I sat in a chair nearby she smiled nervously at me,

"You know people say if your nervous just imagine the audience in there underwear." I teased and Chloe blushed bright red,

"Derek!" She gasped out and I laughed at her reaction she shook her head and rolled her eyes at me, "you know I wouldn't have to if he was!" I stood up then and started to take my shirt off and she ran at me, "stop Derek no stop I was teasing!" She squealed and I laughed more as she placed her hands on my stomach I flexed instantaneously and she smiled,

"You work out a lot." Chloe commented and I smirked down at her nodding,

"You love it." I teased kissing her breathless she smiled up at me,

"I'm not nervous anymore." She told me running over to the piano bench she waved me over and I sat beside her watching her fingers glide across the keys. Her voice was like a melody I'd forgotten,

_Sometimes I feel so cold  
>Like I'm waiting around all by myself<br>Loneliness gets so old  
>I'm in the lost and found, sitting on the shelf<br>_

__I smiled at Chloe and she sang louder. Every word struck me to the core.

_Been stuck for way too long  
>Male-(I hear Your voice)<em>

__I couldn't help myself as I heard her sing I just had to sing the part where the music sheet said male.

_You're who I'm counting on_

_Oh, tell me You're here  
>That You will watch over me forever<br>Oh, take hold of my heart  
>Show me You'll love me forever, forever<br>_

__I realized her song tied in with last night and that I was always there for her and always would be even though her father never was or would be. I put my arm around her waist and she let a tear fall from her eye.

_I know that You can tell  
>When I start to let my hope fade away<br>I need to catch myself  
>Open my ears to hear You calling my name<br>_

__I looked at Chloe as she sang tears falling faster happy and sad ones I knew and I kissed one away.

_Been fighting way too long  
>Male-(I hear Your voice)<br>You had me all along_

_Oh, tell me You're here  
>That You will watch over me forever<br>Oh, take hold of my heart  
>Show me You'll love me forever<br>_

__I kissed her neck causing her to shiver and she smiled when I started to brushed her hair out with my fingers.

_When I'm starting to drown  
>You jump in to save me<br>When my world's upside down  
>Your hands they shake me and wake me<br>_

__I'd always known that I was in love with Chloe I just never thought she'd feel the same way back especially after she dated Simon.

_Oh, tell me You're here  
>That You will watch over me forever<br>Oh, take hold of my heart  
>Show me You'll love me forever<br>_

__I remembered to days ago when she told me her father hated her and that's why he was always gone and I couldn't help but think who could hate something so wonderful, bright and beautiful.

_Oh, tell me You're here  
>That You will watch over me forever<br>Oh, take hold of my heart  
>Show me You'll love me forever, forever<em>

__I leaned in closer to the woman I loved and kissed her earlobe before whispering in her ear, "I love you." Her breath hitched and she turned into my chest and started crying which let me wonder had her Dad ever said he loved her since her mother died? Looking at the broken beautiful girl in my arms I thought not and I wanted to hit him but I knew if I did that would only upset my love more and I'd never wish to hurt her more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN_- HEY IF YOU DON'T HAVE A FANFICTION ACOUNT FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FOR THE SONG!_**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR FAVOURITE DARKEST POWERS SONG AND I WILL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER ON IT! I NEED MORE IDEA'S!**

**Coming Up: ****Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

**When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down**

**If I Let You Go by Westlife**


	14. Animal I Have Become

Animal I Have Become

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Three Days Grace**

**WiccaChick98 choose this song!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

Chloe sat beside me rubbing my back in a circular motion trying to calm me. It was working and I could feel the change coming on faster but something was different. Something was wrong I started to see less colors which was normal but I was losing thoughts I couldn't remember who was sitting beside me I didn't like the feel of them touching me. I had to get them away but, that scent. My stomach growled and a funny noise came from the strange shape and it stood up trying to intimidate me and I growled. Leaning back on my haunches I lunged and it turned running into the forest me hot on it's heels.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal, this animal_

It ran fast but I was faster and soon I was hot on it's heels enjoying the chase I let it get ahead before springing and knocking it down sniffing the rich scent I dug my teeth into it's skin. Rich tasting blood spilled into my mouth and a scream filled the silent forest.

I shook my head as a wolf glancing down at Chloe. Down? When did I end up on top of her and why were her eyes open in fear?

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

"D-derek?" she asked and I gave her a wolfy grin suddenly the rich/sour taste of blood filled my nose and I sniffed her. Finding out I could not only smell her blood I could taste it as well. I looked down at her arm to see a where the blood was coming from a bite. A wolf bite. I bit her. I jumped off her and she scrambled away from me holding her arm tightly tucked near a tree eyes never leaving me lips quivering her eyes full of fear and pain tears streaming down her face. I ran into the bushes changing human quickly not even pausing to figure out how as I ran to Chloe's side,

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

"Chloe," I tried to reason with her as she scrambled away from me, "Chloe please it's just me." She shook her head her arm bleeding faster and I growled her name again just to have her shudder more.

"Y-you b-b-bit me." She stuttered,

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

"I didn't mean to Chloe it was the wolf," I explained to her and she raised her eyebrow, "I don't know what happened Chloe one second you were beside me rubbing my back and the next your bit and I'm leaning over you as a wolf." I sat down pulling my legs up realizing that I'm naked Chloe blushed as she too noticed and shrugged off her sweater tossing it to me I tied it around my waist. She started shivering moments later turning a paler white,

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

"D-d-derek," she stuttered my name and I nodded my head in a yes, "am I a werewolf now?" She asked and I looked up into her eyes,

"I-"

_I'm so scared….I don't want to be a werewolf…it looks like it hurts so much. _**Shut up Chloe! Derek's a werewolf and he deals with the pain so can you**_. But…._**But what!**_ **He's looking at us weird**. I think I noticed thanks! **We need help your arm**-Shut it!_

Three voices I didn't recognize said in my brain and I groaned.

**_Is he hurt! We hurt him! _**_I don't think we hurt him. _**Chloe ask him! **_Okay okay keep your pants on._

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal, this animal_

_This animal_

"D-derek?" Chloe stuttered and I looked up at her,

"I'm fine Chloe you didn't hurt me."

_See I told you! **Yeah we told you! **_**Whatever.**

"I can hear your thoughts." I whispered out loud and Chloe's breath hitched.

_I'm a werewolf! What will Lauren think! **She'll kill us! **_**Guys she's your aunt! _Oh gosh what are we going to do! _**_Sh!_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

"I'm a were-"

"No, your not."

"How do you know?" She whispered and I walked over to her,

"Chloe do you trust me?"

**_Do we he bit us! _****Yes. **_I do I love him. **We love him.**_

"Yes." I smiled sitting down beside her I lifted her sleeve I leaned down and paused in front of the bite,

"This is going to look weird but if I'm right it should heal." I leaned closer feeling those familiar butterflies in my stomach as I flicked my tongue out and drew it over the bite Chloe sucked in deep breath of air and I smiled as the bite started to heal over, remarkable." I whispered and Chloe started crying then I picked her up and cradled her as she cried into my shoulder,

"What are we going to do Derek." She whispered and I sighed,

"Your not a werewolf Chloe." I told her and she froze,

"I-I'm not?"

"No Chloe you're a werewolves mate," I told her kissing her neck, "my mate. I hadn't believed they existed guess I was wrong." Chloe started crying harder and I rocked her back and forth,

"It means we can read each others thoughts, fears and feelings. Chloe it means that the only one I am capable to love is you." Chloe stopped crying pulling back she sniffled and I leaned down kissing her quick,

"So?"

"So your not a werewolf Chloe your still the same Chloe Saunders but now-"

"I'm your mate!" She squealed hugging me tightly and I smiled bringing her closer,

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal I have become_

"My wolf recognized this and he influenced and took over my body to finish the marking." I explained as I peppered her skin with kisses. I whispered I loved her over and over again. Thinking to myself before Chloe gasped,

"Oh Derek I never mean it that way!" She yelled at me hitting me chest lightly, "being a werewolf isn't a bad thing at all Derek I just don't want to be one. With everything that's going on and I'm already a necromancer and that on top or-" I cut her off with a kiss,

"Were really going to have to deal with this mind reading stuff." Chloe smiled nodding and I smirked at her, "you know maybe I should get some clothes on." I told her and Chloe's eyes widened as she checked me out before blushing and scrambling off but it was too late. Her thoughts were already projecting in my brain.

_Oh my god Derek isn't wearing anything! **And were sitting on his lap! **_**Technically he has your sweater draped over his little friend. **_Clean thoughts clean thoughts. **Microwaves! **What? **Least it took our mind of Derek shirtless! **Great now were back there. _**Just think of Kit shirtless. **_Ew why! Why me! **Derek. **Guys! _**Microwave!**

"Really my Dad?" I teased and she hit me,

"I was trying to get my mind off of that!" she said pointing at me and I laughed harder,

"Yes microwaves are a great way to do that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Chloe's brain friends are**

**LOGICAL- BOLD (Refers to Chloe as them)**

**_RANDOM CRAZY- ITALIC BOLD (Refers to Chloe as we)_**

_CHLOE- ITALICS (Refers to Chloe as me/I)_

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTERS: When I'm Gone-3 Doors Down<strong>

**If I Let You Go-Westlife**

**Animal-Neon Trees**

**Just Like Me-Paramore**


	15. When I'm Gone

When I'm Gone

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to 3 Doors Down**

**no name but good reviews () choose this song!**

**ONLY IN CHLOE'S POV (lines are spacing it out)**

**HEY FOR ALL YOU HOUSE OF NIGHT FANS GO CHECK OUT THIS RP! .net/forum/You_Are_Marked_HON_RP/103497/ NOW OR ELSE! 3 MUST JOIN OR NO MORE CHAPTERS! O.o! YA THATS RIGHT! (No it's not mine, but I have one on Gallagher Girls this one is a friends) SO GO NOW! (Zoey is high priestess and you can attend the school!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see_

_There's secrets in this life that I can't hide_

_Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find_

_Maybe it's too far away, maybe I'm just blind_

_Maybe I'm just blind_

Derek leaves today he's supposed to go to Camp Julien in Kabul, Afghanistan for the war. His bags were packed and we were waiting for the bus to pick him up spending his last minutes lying on the couch just holding each other. I'd already cried my eyes out all week but tears never stopped forming and Derek joked I was going to get dehydrated but nothing was funny right now. Nothings funny when the man you love is going to war and may never come back. You may never get married or make/raise a family together. I heard the horn sound and we looked at each other Derek stood lifting me with him,

"I'll come back Chloe." He told me again, "believe me I'll come back I promise I'll come back for you." He kissed the top of my head but I wasn't letting him go with that pulling him down I kissed him long and hard her groaned and let me go,

"I love you Derek write me."

"I love you too and as soon as I arrive." I smiled and hugged him, "I'll miss you." He whispered into my hair before turning and walking down the front steps of our house and to the bus where his bag was loaded on he looked back at me sadly before boarding the bus watching me until I was out of sight. Breaking down into hysterics I called Tori who promised to come over a.s.a.p.

Tori arrived a few hours later to find me curled up holding one of Derek's sweaters the T.V on showing the war and she handed me a box.

"Do it." She instructed and I threw it across the room,

"No!" I yelled and Tori sighed,

"Come on Chloe it's important."

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am and everything in me_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

* * *

><p><em>I'll never let you down even if I could<em>

_I'd give up everything if only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared you won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone_

It's been two weeks since Derek left and still no letter came but Tori was here almost everyday trying to get me to do the test. I'd finally agreed today and here I was peeing on the damned stick. Minutes later I watched at the signs all turned into a plus mocking me in the face that when I started to build a family Derek wasn't going to be here for it. Walking out I began to cry and Tori ran up to me holding me as I did.

"Sh Chloe when the letter comes just tell him." I nodded into her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin<em>

_I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends_

_And roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone_

_Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone_

A couple days later a letter arrived from Derek tearing it open I read,

_Dear Chloe,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write sooner when we got here it was too late and they had us up early the next morning. The men here are kind but tired they've lost friends and miss family. But not near as much as I miss my Chloe. How are you? How's the family? Tell them I miss them. Just don't let them know I miss you more ;). We've already lost a few men but don't worry I'm being careful so stop fretting over me and go hang with your girlfriends. For me._

_Derek_

* * *

><p><em>So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong<em>

_Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am and everything in me_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

I sighed sitting there wondering how to tell your boyfriend your pregnant with his child. Figuring it out I just put it on paper.

_Dear Love,_

_I miss you. And I'll try to go out with the girls but I'd much rather curl up with your sweater and watch a movie. Trying not to cry every night while you're away is the best I can do but I will **not** stop worrying for you and never will. The family is well and they say hi especially our newest member. Which is what I'm scared to tell you about. Oh Derek I don't know if you'll be happy about this news but I'm pregnant Derek with our kid. Tori was there for me when I took the test I was so scared when the plus sign came up. What will happen to our child if you don't come home! He/She will never have a father oh Derek hurry home please. I miss you so much._

_Love Chloe._

* * *

><p>Two weeks later I got his reply hesitating to open it I finally ripped it open,<p>

_Dear Chloe,_

_Are you serious of course this news makes me happy! Our own child it makes me ecstatic I just wish I could've been there for this instead of Tori to show how much this means to me. Promise to send me pictures and any news even the small stuff that you think is unimportant. And Chloe I'll be home soon just believe in that please I love you and that love protects me (like Harry Potter ;). Miss you more love and I think of you every second of every minute. You're even in my dreams as is our little daughter/son. Tell him/her I love them for me. And I'd really like you to be careful out there and no drinking!_

_Love your Derek._

I smiled and wrote a letter back.

* * *

><p><em>I'll never let you down even if I could<em>

_I'd give up everything if only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

It's been a few months since then and Derek and I have been talking about names. So far we had plenty and Tori was trying to get us to pick Tori as the girl name so far no luck. At the moment Tori and I were sitting on the couch the news on the war was still raging and I sighed Tori hugged me and I stared intently on the screen as they started to talk about Derek's base camp,

"It seems that Camp Julien was bombed late last night with few survivors the ones we do know about are,

Trevor Darnel

Morgan Fregat

Jerad Pole

Chis O'Nell

Jen Okley

Sarah Sirk

John Tate

Daneil Zeak. No others have been found and many bodies were to mutilated to recognize whom they were." I blanked on the rest tears falling over my eyes,

"Chloe what's wrong?" Tori asked and I sucked in a breath,

"Th-that's D-Derek's base." I managed out and Tori turned to the screen,

"Oh no." She ran to the phone calling who knows and I ran up the stairs tearing through his closet grabbing his stuff and throwing it around screaming out words I don't remember but it didn't matter anyways Derek Souza was gone.

_Maybe I'm just blind_

* * *

><p><em>So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong<em>

_Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am and everything in me_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

We stood around the empty casket with no body we only had the casket to bury. I held a white rose waiting for my turn to place it on the casket tears falling down my face. Stepping up on my turn I began the short quiet speech just for Derek,

"Oh, Derek I miss you so much. I wish that our child just once could've met you if only for a minute I wish you could see her and him it's twins Derek. I know you promised me but no one can keep there promises forever can they. I'll join you one day love." I placed the white rose on the casket shimmering against the red and black ones that lay on the cedar casket. I stayed until the headstone was placed by then everyone had left and I sat down in front of him and traced the letters, "I'll love you forever." Getting up I placed the only picture of our child on the stone before walking back to our-my house.

* * *

><p><em>I'll never let you down even if I could<em>

_I'd give up everything if only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

Week's passed and the dead were reported Derek's name never joined them and we waited to here news. Another normal day at my house me sitting on the sofa drinking herbal tea watching the news with a hand on my stomach when the doorbell rang. Slowly I made my way to the door opening it slowly I looked out to find the doorway empty looking at the ground for a note or anything I sighed and went to close the door when someone tackled me from the bushes spinning me around. Frozen in fear I opened my mouth to scream when ups pressed down on mine familiar lips and I felt the familiar hands on my waist. He pulled back and smiled down at me,

"Hey love," I felt familiar tears falling down my cheeks and I slapped him,

"Do you know how scared I was!" I screamed at him, "we thought you were dead! We held a service for you and everything!" Derek eyes grew wide and he brought me closer hugging me tight as I let everything out,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I was all alone. I thought you'd left me." I whispered not caring that I interrupted him,

"I promised didn't I."

"I forbid you from leaving ever!" I instructed and he laughed,

"Not until our child grows up."

"Children." I informed him smiling up at him, "were having twins." His bright emerald eyes sparkled and he bent down to kiss me again,

"I love you so much." He told me and I kissed him again,

"I left the only picture on your grave stone." I told him,

"Well we'll just have to get another one." I smiled up at him,

"Yeah I guess we will." And with that he led me into our house.

_Love me when I'm gone, whoa_

_Love me when I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTERS: If I Let You Go-Westlife<strong>

**Animal-Neon Trees**

**Just Like Me-Paramore**

**Decode-Paramore**

**Landing In London-3 Doors Down**

**It Will Rain- Bruno Mars**

**NO MORE SONGS YET! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**REMEMBER I SAID 3 MUST JOIN! OR NO MORE!**


	16. If I Let You Go

If I Let You Go

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Westlife**

** elizi02choose this song!**

**Chloe&Derek are****n't together yet! BACK TO SINGING TO THEM WE HAVE HAD A LOT OF BACKGROUND MUSIC TIME FOR SOME SINGING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

We were going to the beach today Simon was excited talking about all the blondes he was going to see. I rolled my eyes and Tori came up bumping hips with me and smiling evilly I followed her to our shared room to see what she was going to do turning on my heels I ran for the door,

"Derek!" I screamed and Tori froze me in place moments before Derek ran in too see the scene,

"Tori let her go!" he growled out and Tori shook her head,

"Not until she agrees to wear this to the beach!" Tori held up the flimsy bikini she'd picked out for me and Derek's eyes grew big looking from me to the bikini and swallowing Tori smirked more and I glared at her,

"Well-"

"Deheh!" I tried to scream but it came out wrong and Derek shrugged,

"Not my problem Chloe." He told me walking out and Tori locked the door freeing me and I glared.

"Oh come on Chloe it's just going to help you win _his_ heart." She was talking about Derek I'd liked-no I've loved him for a very long time now.

"Fine." I grabbed the swimsuit and pulled it on, "let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I listened to their conversation as I walked to the front door trying to rid the picture I'd made of Chloe in that bikini. I sighed pulling the bracelet I'd gotten two weeks ago for her it wasn't much a bunch of round beads with a little wolf pendant in-between two at first I'd got it as a thanks for being there for me on my changes. But now it felt more like a bracelet to give to her when I admit my feelings for her, but I couldn't do that when she- she still liked Simon. Simon however was oblivious to this always talking about other girls in front of the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world. I sighed grabbing my bag from the closet I'd had it packed for hours jumping in shot gun I waited for everyone to join us. To my disappointment Chloe was wearing her clothes over her bikini and as she sat beside Simon with a smile jealousy rolled in my stomach. I sighed trying to let it not get to me as we pulled up at the beach and Simon and Chloe were having some sort of tickle fight. Quickly leaving the van I heard Simon say he'd spotted an 'old' friend which was his way of ditching us for some girl Chloe spotted her too and pushed him towards her saying good luck giggling with Tori about how she was such a slut. Walking to the beach I found Dad waving us over near some beach chairs,

"Here you guys have these ones Lauren and I are going over to the adult beach." Leaving us there I sat down in one of the chairs in the shade and Tori pulled hers out into the sun more,

"Get started on your tan Chloe," she instructed and I pulled my book out trying my hardest not to watch her,

"I burn to easy Tori I think I'll just stay in the shade,"

"Your life." Tori scoffed and Chloe glanced around before gasping and I looked over to see what she was looking at my heart fell as it was some guy. Tori followed her eyes too and laughed,

"He's alright thought you had your eyes on someone though." Tori waggled her eyebrows and Chloe blushed slightly,

"I wasn't checking the guy out I just recognize something behind him I'm going to go have a closer look." Chloe ran closer to the statue it was a simple cat statue made from some sort of black marble she touched it's head and looked closer at it before returning to sit down again,

"What was so interesting about that thing?" Tori asked and Chloe looked down at her hands,

"My Mom, Dad and I used to live just down the road from here I remembered the statue." Tori's eyes caught mine we hadn't heard a lot about her Mom before Chloe sniffled before shaking her head, "oh look free karaoke!" She squealed and I scoffed and Chloe looked at me,

"What!"

"You should sing!"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please." She batted her eyelashes and I grinded my teeth together,

"Fine."

"Really!"

"Yes." I grumbled and Tori laughed and I heard her mutter 'whipped' under her breath and I couldn't help but agree I was whipped by Chloe Saunders. Chloe pulled her shirt off and I looked away as she took her pants off pulling me up she started running towards the water kicking sand up at me, "oh no she didn't!" I growled running after her tackling her I picked her up and marched into the water throwing her in. Chloe came up laughing and glaring at me,

"You have sand on your face!" she giggled and I glared at her splashing her she narrowed her eyes at me and I smirked, "just for that I get to pick the song and you sing now!" I gulped and reluctantly followed her to the stage,

"Hello!" the guy said and Chloe smiled,

"He wants to sing,"

"What song?" I looked at Chloe who smiled,

"His choice." I froze then and named the first song I knew that reminded me of me and Chloe,

"If I Let You Go Westlife."

"Nice choice!" The guys said setting everything up Chloe frowned at me before running over to Tori I tried to listen and heard pieces,

"...sing...Westlife...girl...he'll never know...love her...him...plain...boring...me."

"Come on Chloe...likes you...obviously...doesn't know...girl."

"Whatever."

"He'll sing to you just you wait." Tori told her and Chloe sat down beside her looking up to see me watching them and she turned red,

"He heard us." Tori looked up and then glanced at Chloe smacking her upside the head,

"Smart ass."

Walking up the stage I let my eyes find Chloe's and smiled at her,

"My name's Derek." people cheered some glared, "and I'll be singing this to a very special girl." Chloe looked at Tori who rolled her eyes,

_Day after day_

_Time passed away_

_And I just can't get you off my mind_

_Nobody knows, I hide it inside_

_I keep on searching but I can't find_

I sang to Chloe watching her every beat and note.

_The courage to show to letting you know_

_I've never felt so much love before_

Chloe looked into my eyes and I saw her mouth open a little in a gasp and I didn't look away letting her see what I felt.

_And once again I'm thinking about_

_Taking the easy way out_

Chloe registered the words and shook her head at me her blue eyes alight her now brown hair flying.

_But if I let you go I will never know_

_What my life would be holding you close to me_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah)_

_How will I know_

_if I let you go?_

She smiled at me and I walked of the stage making my way to my heart.

_Night after night I hear myself say_

_Why can't this feeling just fade away_

_There's no one like you (no one like you)_

_You speak to my heart (speak to my heart)_

_It's such a shame we're worlds apart_

The heart she held in her hands the ones I reached out with mine to grab and pull her closer to me as I sand to her.

_I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose_

_But sooner or later I gotta choose_

_And once again I'm thinking about_

_Taking the easy way out_

I looked down to see her reaction and she looked up at me.

_But if I let you go I will never know_

_What my life would be, holding you close to me_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me? (oh yeah)_

_How will I know_

_if I let you go ?_

Singing to her was like heaven. Every word was true if I let her go I would never know what I could have with her. What snuggling up with her would be like kissing her having-creating a family with her. Maybe she felt the same but I would't know until I tried right? And sometimes seeing her with Simon made me want to die.

_If I let you go ooooh baby_

_Ooooooooohhhhh_

She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back a chorus of 'awes' surrounded us and I watched Chloe pull back. But I wouldn't I couldn't die knowing I might have a chance with her.

_Once again I'm thinking about_

_Taking the easy way out_

_Ooooooooohhhhh_

"I love you D-Derek." She stuttered out bright red and I felt my face fill with surprise before I smiled. I could have a life with the woman I loved. And I couldn't wait for it to start. I knew I made the right choice with not letting her go with trying.

_But if I let you go I will never know_

_What my life would be, holding you close to me_

_(close to me)_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_(oh yeah)_

_How will I know_

_(if I let you go?)_

_But if I let you go I will never know_

_(oh baby)_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_(oh yeah)_

_How will I know_

_if I let you go ?_

"I love you too Chloe." Pulling the bracelet out of my pocket I slipped it on her wrist as someone took the microphone from me. She gasped and she smiled up at me, "I saw something else in the gift shop I wanted to get you." I whispered in her ear pulling the necklace I'd gotten her while the guys were setting up the microphone. It was simple two 'D's one black one silver. She lifted her hair and I slipped it on her.

"Thank you." She whispered and I took that time to check out my new girlfriend in her bikini, "Derek!"

"What?"

"Eyes up here!" she instructed pointing at her lips and I smiled,

"No that's where I do this." Leaning in I captured her lips with mine causing her to gasp allowing me to slip my tongue in and I did just that.

* * *

><p><strong>(BIKINI, NECKLACE AND BRACELET ON MY PROFILE!)<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTERS: ****Animal-Neon Trees**

**Just Like Me-Paramore**

**Decode-Paramore**

**Landing In London-3 Doors Down**

**It Will Rain- Bruno Mars**

**NO MORE SONGS YET! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**PLEASE GO TO THIS SIGHT AND JOIN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT RP! OR ELSE NO MORE CHAPTERS!**

http:/forum. fanfiction .net/forum/You_Are_Marked_HON_RP/103497/ (delete the spaces on either side of fanfiction)


	17. Animal

Animal

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Neon Trees!**

**MusicReadWrite25 choose this song!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I stared at my best friend Chloe as she tried on dress after dress. The prom was coming up and she told me she was going with Nate Parker, I have nothing against Nate. Okay thats a lie he's taking the girl I've loved since third grade to the senior prom. Simon made me promise to tell Chloe that I loved her this year but how could I when her dream guy asked her to the prom she was so excited her smile was bigger and even Simon noticed it, and he doesn't notice much. Chloe stepped out from behind the curtain in her fifth dress this one was red and long covering her almost completely and I wanted to say that one just so Nate wouldn't see any more of her than he needed. She laughed and went back in to change coming out in her street clothes she smiled and held a hand out for me I took it sparks shooting up my arm as they always did when I touched her and she smiled leading me out and into another dress shop. Some would say this was hell but for me I didn't care where I was as long as I was with Chloe. We'd been friends since first grade when Nicholas made fun of her painting she'd drawn a black wolf with green eyes hidden in a forest she truly was an artist and I'd told her this causing her to blush Nick was furious and I'd turned on him telling him he was just jealous. Chloe clung to me after that and for a kid with no friends it seriously bugged me but I didn't have the heart to tell the strawberry blonde with big ocean blue eyes to go away she was to adorable. Eventually I became to like having her around and when she wasn't I would freak out only calming down when she popped up out of no where giggling. We walked in and the lady at the counter automatically showed us to the dresses Chloe called me over from my seat setting down my reading book (which I wasn't even reading) I walked over to see what she was laughing at. When I got there I smiled she was pointing at a giant puffy dress that was a mixture of colours and dots,

"Try it on!" I teased and she gagged,

"No way!"

"Come on it would be a perfect picture for my phone!" I teased pulling my iPhone out of my pocket the one she'd bought me last year on my birthday and she glared,

"No. Now help me find a dress I hate shopping and there is no way I am going with Tori." She shuddered and I smiled Tori was my sister she was a couple months younger than me I'd been adopted by her father and her twin brother Simon had soon become my best friend. Chloe was the youngest in our grade almost a year younger but her father got her in a year early seeing as he was always gone, Chloe practically lived with her cook June. I wandered around the shop finding a purple dress with frills I showed Chloe who glared at me clearly not as amused as I was. I smiled and put it back on the rack continuing my search for the perfect dress for my best friend, "Derek!" She called arms full of dresses and I followed her returning to my seat outside the change room five minutes later she came out in a pink dress followed by a green,

"Try blue." I instructed, "it'll bring your eyes out more." She smiled and went behind the curtain to do just that,

"Derek!" She called and I stood,

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with the zipper?" She asked and I gulped and nodded moving the curtain I saw her back revealed the light blue dress was opened in the back from just above her a*s to the top of her bra strap. I pulled the zipper up clipping the top and she turned around blushing a light red she thanked me looking in the mirror I knew it was the perfect dress for her and my throat thickened by the thought of Nate leading her down the red carpet in that dress, "what do you think?" She asked.

"You look beautiful." I whispered not expecting her to hear it but she had and she blushed,

"Y-you really think so?" She stuttered and I smiled nodding,

"Your always beautiful Chloe." I told her coming up from behind her and she blushed more,

"You have to say that cause you my best friend." She countered and I shook my head oh how I wish I was more than _just _her best friend. I wish I could kiss the breath away from her but I couldn't I would forever be the guy who was_just _her best friend.

"You really are." I tried to convince her and she turned to look at me,

"Thank you." She whispered and I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I watched Derek return to his seat and went back behind the curtain to change. Derek had always been my best friend and he always will be but I always wanted more but it wasn't possible he was so different than other boys. He wouldn't feel the same way as me and he never would sighing I reached my hand up and pulled down the zipper unhooking the clasp,

"Miss have you chosen?" the lady asked and I was about to answer when Derek did,

"Yeah she did." I pulled the dress off of me and handed to the lady careful to keep the curtain close so it wouldn't reveal me she took it and I started to dress. I walked out to see Derek holding a bag out to me the lady watching us I glanced up at him,

"Did you-"

"Just take the bag Chloe." He interrupted me and I took it from him before tackling him in a hug,

"Thank you Derek." I told him and he shrugged,

"Least I could do." He whispered in my ear setting me on the ground I walked out gripping his forearm and the lady winked at me. Derek drove me home and I looked in my house,

"Dad!" I called out getting no response in return, "Daddy?" I called again turning into the kitchen to find a note on the counter picking it up I crumpled it not bothering to read it I threw it in the sink,

"He here?" Derek asked walking in I shook my head storming upstairs I hung the dress up in my closet glancing at it quick and sighing. Tomorrow was the prom and Dad wasn't even going to be here to see me in my dress see me walk down the aisle on my special day. Derek came up the stairs note in hand and held it out to me. I laughed cold heartedly he knew me so well he knew I hadn't even read it, "read it or I'll read it too you." He instructed and I sighed. I turned away from him,

"I already know what it will say." I told him and he sighed,

"Dear Chloe, I am sorry I couldn't be here today-"

"I wish I could blah blah blah I know what it says Derek!" I snapped and Derek laughed ignoring me and continued,

"I got called in to the firm today there is a big case I have to get started on I will try and be home to see you tomorrow but if I don't make it before you leave I will be here when you return have fun love. You mother would be proud." I turned to face Derek who was smirking at me,

"Oh shut up!" I called at him throwing a stuffed giraffe at him and he caught it his laughter not seizing,

"You were wrong!" He told me and I glared at him snatching the note I read it over to find he hadn't lied well he did exclude the from Dad part but that was unimportant. I rolled my eyes at my best friend who was still laughing at me and I pushed past him downstairs.

**PROM DAY**

I was walking into the school with Derek to find Nate leaning on my locker head bowed I smiled at Derek and walked over to Nate,

"Hey." I called up at him and he ducked him head mumbling something.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I watched Chloe walk over to her prom date/dream guy and sighed turning away from the sight that made my stomach churn I started down the hall. I didn't see Chloe in our first class and I tapped my foot impatiently watching the door the entire class as the teacher blabbed incoherent things that frankly no one was listening too with the prom only a few hours away. As soon as the bell rang ending first period I ran out the door and too Chloe's locker but she wasn't there looking around I couldn't spot the beautiful blue eyed wonder anywhere what I did spot made my anger flare. Nate Parker. Nate Parker making out with Amy Val right in plain sight. The same time I noticed it so did Tori and she stalked right up tapping Nate's shoulder and punching him right in the face drawing everyone's attention,

"You d*ck!" She screamed and I smiled at his surprised expression as he held his face, "you don't ditch your date on the day of the prom!" Tori screamed hitting him in the stomach before stalking off I followed close behind her,

"Tori!" I called and she stopped eyes flaring with anger but as she noticed it was me she calmed down,

"What!" She snapped,

"Wheres Chloe?" I asked and Tori sighed before pointing at the girls bathroom I frowned and Tori smirked before walking in. I stood outside it tapping my foot impatiently waiting for Chloe to come out. It was ten minutes before Tori came out shaking her head at me and walking down the hallway just as the bell rang for class. I stood there waiting five minutes before Chloe peaked out noticing me standing there she hugged me and I hugged her back, "I'll kill him." I told her and she giggled,

"N-no it's o-okay." She stuttered and I growled,

"No it's not." She buried her head into my chest and nodded,

"I wanna go home." She whispered and I laughed lightly,

"You can't we have class." I reminded her and she frowned,

"Fine."

**NIGHT**

"You have to go!" I was arguing with Chloe as she slumped on her bed, "I did not go _dress_ shopping with you for _five_ hours for you to _not_ go to this dance!"

"Derek," Chloe whined and I shook my head,

"Get up and get dressed!" I instructed, "I'll be back in an hour." Chloe sighed and I left her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I pulled the dress out of the closet and set it on my bed Derek was going to be here in 45 minutes (yes I waisted 15 minutes on my wallowing) I sighed and decided on a shower. I hoped in and started to clean myself using my strawberry scented shampoo in my hair. Nate had told me that morning that he was going with Amy. Amy Val the schools popular school girl slut the girl who loved showing skin and giving all on the first date if you know what I mean. I stepped out of the shower and into my room drying off I changed back into my jeans and tank top waiting for Derek to show up to tell him I wasn't going. He showed up right on time coming up in a suit. I smiled at the fact that he had decided to take me to prom but I wouldn't go now,

"Your not dressed." he stated and I nodded he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "you don't want Nate to see that he can't bring you down!" I sighed,

"Whats the point he already had the satisfaction of making me cry." Derek groaned and sat in my desk chair facing me,

"Chloe." He said and I lay back on my bed staring at the ceiling, "I should have told you a long time ago I promised myself I would." He whispered,

"Tell me what?" I asked not sitting up but he didn't say anything and then my iPod speaker started to play and I looked at the clock. The prom was starting in half an hour this was the alarm to tell me to hurry but now I wasn't even going. It started out quiet at first and I could still hear Derek but what he said shocked me to the core,

"That I love you Chloe Saunders always have since grade three." I sat up then looking him in the eye and we sat there letting the song play as we just looked into the others eyes.

_Here we go again, I kinda want to be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No, I won't sleep tonight_

I didn't move a muscle. Neither did he.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

His face was serious but his eyes told me that he really wasn't lying.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

I opened my mouth to say something and the music got louder.

_Here we are again, I feel the chemicals kicking in_

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide_

_I want to run and hide_

_I do it every time, you're killing me now_

_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you_

Nothing came out I could speak a word I was to frightened too.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

We didn't move, speak or break eye contact as we sat on opposite sides of the room.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

My heart race kicked up a notch,

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_

_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

just by staring into his emerald green eyes. I could do that for eternity.

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

_I won't sleep tonight_

_Here we go again_

I wanted to tell him that I loved him back but I couldn't. I couldn't speak.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

I was still processing that fact that my best friend. My best friend in the whole entire world. Derek. Derek loved _me_! Derek freaking Souza loved **_ME_!**

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting_

Chloe Saunders the plain girl with no chest, strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Derek stood then and I jumped a little he looked down at me pain clear in his eyes.

_Oh, oh, I want some more_

_Oh, oh, what are you waiting for?_

_What are you waiting for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

"Say goodbye to my heart tonight Chloe Saunders." He whispered to me walking out my bedroom door. For what could be the last time. But I wouldn't let that happen I couldn't. I couldn't bare the thought that my stupidity would make him leave me forever not just _that_ way but as my best friend as well. I ran down the stairs and out the front door Derek was just getting into his truck when I flew open the passenger door. He was turning the key and I turned it back he glared at my hand and turned the engine back on,

"Derek!" I screamed in frustration turning it back off, he just turned it back on. We continued like that before we were both pushing the key the opposite way and I cried out as my hand cut on the sharp metal. He stopped pushing and grabbed my hand flipping it over and inspecting the small cut, "Derek don't go." I whispered the tears falling down my face now and he looked up breath catching he reached up and wiped away the fresh tears,

"Chloe." He breathed my name so soft so sweet like it was natural and my heart soared,

"Please Derek don-don't go." My voice caught thick with tears and fear, "don't go." I repeated and he shushed me,

"Come here Chloebear." He told me using my childhood nickname and I winced at the childishness of it but I still followed his instructions clambering over the mid conceal to curl up on his lap, "I really do love you Chloe." He whispered into my hair and I sighed. He tensed and let me go lifting me back over the conceal he looked furiously out the front windshield,

"Derek?" I asked placing a hand on his bicep,

"Get out." He instructed voice cold his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel,

"No." I argued and he groaned,

"Chloe!" he cried out angrily and I crossed my arms, "this is not the time to be stubborn get out!" He yelled at me. Derek has never yelled at me and I turned to look at him his jaw clenched in anger (that only made him sexier) I reached out and grasped his face between my hands only now noticing how right it all felt I turned his head to face me looking into his deep emerald green eyes. I leaned in only a few inches away from his lips,

"I'll never say goodbye to your heart." I whispered before placing my lips on his.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTERS: <strong>**Just Like Me-Paramore**

**Decode-Paramore**

**Landing In London-3 Doors Down**

**It Will Rain- Bruno Mars**

**Head Over Feet- Alanis Morset**

**NO MORE SONGS YET! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**PLEASE GO TO THIS SIGHT AND JOIN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT RP! OR ELSE NO MORE CHAPTERS!**

http:/forum. fanfiction .net/forum/You_Are_Marked_HON_RP/103497/ (delete the spaces on either side of fanfiction)


	18. Just Like Me

Just Like Me

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Paramore!**

** OliviaFOG choose this song!**

**THIS IS GOING TO BE SHORT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

It was another day. Another Edison Group building to break into and more supernaturals to save. Isis and Janice were one either side of me as we crept through the hall Isis was whispering a prayer lightly her eyes closed which didn't matter much seeing as she was blind but her being blind always saved out asses. Isis may be blind to the human eye but literally she wasn't she just saw everything as a giant world blue print she could see what a man was doing too his wife on the other side of the world if she wanted too but right now she was zoomed in on this building telling us if there was anyone around the corners to her she said the living being was like a blue heat spot on a radar. How she knows that we don't know seeing as she was born blind or at least we think she was. Janice was telekinetic you could tell that seeing as she was now moving a bag of flour around every corner incase of traps. So far so good we'd taken down ten men and reached the first door,

"Okay Tori release the lock." I whispered into the walkie talkie I know cheep but it gets the job done,

"On it." She responded,

"Hey guys we should have like secret names I wanna be Kicka*s!" Simon told us on the walkie talkie and I groaned leave Simon to do something stupid at the serious part,

"Simon shut up!" Tori told him and he went to argue but could as she continued talking to me now, "open." I heard the door click and pushed it open looking in,

"Hello?" I called and a girl came out of the dark corner,

"Hello?" she responded and I reached out to her causing her to jump back into the dark shadows,

"I'm sorry but I don't have time to play right now!" I snapped,

"Derek!" Isis hissed at me and I sighed,

"Were here to save you." Janice added and the girl stepped out bowing her head,

"Thank you." She whispered and stepped out Janice immediately started on powers but the girl was dead silent I didn't care as we moved onto the next door. Simon, Tori, Dad and I were a team saving as many supernaturals as we can Chloe used to be a part of our team. Chloe. The thought of my dead girlfriend made me cringe and hurry onto the next door I'd loved Chloe and my last words to here weren't those ones.

_"Get away from me!" She screamed at me bright light shooting from her fingertips swirling around the five dead guards and making them stand she was shaking and I took a step closer,_

_"Damn it Chloe get a grip on your powers!" I screamed at her and she looked at me eyes full of fear,_

_"I'm-I'm not doing this." She whispered and the dead started towards her clawing out to her and I grabbed her running down the hall, "Derek you have to leave me here!" She screamed and I ignored her,_

_"No!" I called back and she pulled her arm out of my grasp,_

_"I'm sorry Derek." She told me and I stopped moving the gap between us got bigger as she backed up closer to the dead and the living both of them wanting her dead,_

_"Chloe Saunders you get over here now!"_

_"No!" she argued, "leave me here Derek get out!"_

_"No Chloe I can't!" I screamed back there was no way I was letting my girlfriend die for me and my family especially when I haven't yet told her I loved her,_

_"Go!" She screamed as the first zombie reached her and I started towards her, "go!" She screamed again but I couldn't._

_"No!"_

_"Derek leave now!"_

_"Fuck Chloe I hate you!" I screamed the words of course weren't literal the anger had just taken over and pain filled her eyes. Well maybe they were saying what came next, "I hate you for doing this to me!" I screamed and she smiled,_

_"I know." She whispered and I turned and ran leaving the love of my life to her own death._

"Next left." Tori's voice cut into my memory and I turned left,

"Now what?" I asked,

"Next three doors." Isis answered and I opened the first while they got the others I opened it to find a small boy clutching his legs shivering in fear eyes wide when he noticed me,

"Please." He whispered and I walked over to him slowly,

"It's okay I'm here to save you." I whispered and he looked up at me,

"Reawy?" He asked and I nodded picking him up and carrying him out.

"Jake!" A woman screamed running over she lifted him from me and they cried happily together. The other room had a girl in it and Isis was having troubles getting her out,

"Were trying to save you dammit!" She was yelling and I made my way towards them,

"I don't want saving." The girl answered turning away, "I let myself be captured to save my friends if I go then I'll endanger you." She replied and Isis screamed in frustration.

_I slipped down the stairs_

_Tripped over your fragile ego_

_I slipped down the hallway_

_Right into the web you'd woven_

"You remind me of someone." I told her and the girl turned around.

_And you never said that you meant to save someone_

_Somebody just like me_

_And you never told me you wanted to love someone_

_Somebody just like me_

"Don't bother I'm staying here."

_You locked all the doors_

_You felt it was safer that way_

_You put up a wall_

_And now your whole world is caving in_

"Stubborn aren't ya." I replied and she smirked,

_And you never said that you meant to save someone_

_Somebody just like me_

_And you never told me you wanted to love someone_

_Somebody just like me_

"You bet your bottom dollar." She teased reminding of Chloe and how she obsessed over movies constantly quoting them.

_You swallow your pride_

_As you were left behind counting stars_

_To name your lies_

_You let the lane push you away_

_And now you're drowning in the ways_

"Annie." I replied and the girl smiled,

"How'd you know?"

_And you never said that you meant to save someone_

_Somebody just like me_

_And you never told me you wanted to love someone_

_Somebody just like me_

"My girlfriend loved movies."

"Loved?" She asked and I nodded,

"She died to save me."

"What was her name?" the girl asks and I glared,

"That. Is none of your business." I responded.

_And you never told me you wanted to love someone_

_Somebody just like me_

_And you never told me you wanted to love someone_

_Somebody just like_

_Somebody just like_

_Somebody just like me_

"Hurry boy times a ticking." I growled then and complied,

"Her name was Chloe."

"Interesting." The girl whispered, "your name?"

"Derek." She didn't step out of the shadows only turned to face me and the light showed that her eyes were blue.

"Full name twirp."

_And you never said that you meant to save someone_

_Like me_

I growled, "Derek Souza."

"Interesting." She whispered again before lifting an arm into the light hand held out to me she stepped out of the shadows as I shook her hand.

_Somebody just like me_

"Names Chloe. Chloe Saunders." She told me smirking. And my world fell as I pulled her into my crushing the life out of her,

"Derek! I have an idea lets call you Night Hawk!" Simon came through the walkie talkie and Chloe laughed I smiled and pressed the button,

"What's Chloe's name Simon?" I asked and Tori came on,

"Derek don't play games!" She screamed as I stepped out of the room holding onto my girlfriends hand. MY non dead girlfriends hand and she stole the walkie talkie from me,

"Hey can I have Dark Princess that would be so cool!" She said into the mic,

"Oh my god!" Tori squealed, "Chloe!" I smiled and then there was footsteps running around the corner we all got into fighting stance until Simon's blonde hair came around the corner and he tackled Chloe,

"Don't you ever do that again Saunders!" he scolded Chloe and she smiled,

"It's Night Princess Simon!" She whispered smacking his arm. I smiled I was complete I had my family and we were saving others everything was right in the world. Except for the fact that the Edison Group did things and- scratch that everything was right in _my _world in _my_ life.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTERS: <strong>**Decode-Paramore**

**Landing In London-3 Doors Down**

**It Will Rain- Bruno Mars**

**Head Over Feet- Alanis Morset**

**NO MORE SONGS YET! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**PLEASE GO TO THIS SIGHT AND JOIN THE HOUSE OF NIGHT RP! OR ELSE NO MORE CHAPTERS!**

http:/forum. fanfiction .net/forum/You_Are_Marked_HON_RP/103497/ (delete the spaces on either side of fanfiction)


	19. It Will Rain

It Will Rain

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Bruno Mars!**

**Sabrina Collette James choose this song!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I watched, as my boyfriend Derek got ready for work again he was telling me that they were throwing him a party. He's been working there for two years and apparently they've seen great changes since he started he was well on his way to taking over the company. A week today will be the anniversary of Derek starting work there and they're celebrating it. It's six days after Derek and I's anniversary the first day we met, the day Derek asked me out when we were thirteen. We'd celebrated that day since we were five and he'd reminded me what day it was I'd never seen Derek so happy.

* * *

><p><em>If you ever leave me, baby,<em>

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have,_

_We don't have it anymore._

* * *

><p>"Chloe are you listening to me?" Derek asked concern seeping into his voice and I smiled at him. He smiled back turning around and packing his briefcase,<p>

"Come home early tomorrow okay?" I asked and Derek turned around to face me,

"I'll try my best." He told me kissing me softly before walking out the door I sighed and decided that I would go over to the store to get the ingredients I would need for the dinner I was going to make for him tomorrow.

**THAT NIGHT**

It was ten at night when I headed to bed Derek wasn't home yet even though I wished he could. Sitting on our giant king sized bed alone I shivered from the loneliness of it all I never used to feel this way. Sometimes I wished I hadn't met Derek so that I wouldn't be lonely. Sighing I slipped under the covers the silk sheets I looked over at the empty side of the bed cursing Derek's name the loneliness and emptiness chilling me to the bone and deeper straight to my heart.

* * *

><p><em>There's no religion that could ever save me<em>

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh_

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making_

_To keep you by my side_

_And keep you from walking out the door._

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I woke to find Chloe pressed up against me whimpering in her sleep. Moving slightly she woke with an adorable yawn blue eyes just opening to shine in the summer light.

"Morning love." I greeted her and she sat up stretching,

"Morning Derek." She mumbled sleepily a small sad smile on her face before I could question it though she looked sternly at me, "home **early**." I nodded solemnly and dressed for work kissing her cheek I left the parking at work.

* * *

><p><em>Cause there'll be no sunlight<em>

_if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds,_

_my eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain,_

_rain, rain_

* * *

><p>Work was easy and just like I'd promised I got up to leave and see my beautiful girl,<p>

"Derek." George Duncam called out to me and I turned to my boss, "here's the new case I know your itching to get on." I smiled reaching out to the case I went back to my office I'm sure Chloe won't mind if I'm a little late. _Whatever you believe stupid._

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

It's now 11:20pm dinner was made, table set candles lit. But no Derek I looked at the calendar and sighed Derek wasn't one for forgetting especially this day he always told me it should've been a holiday Chloe's Day he'd call it. I stood blowing out the candles the ones that were once tall now were almost gone. Walking into Derek and I's room I looked at the king sized bed remembering the night before I changed and huddled into the middle of the bed clutching my book. I got up abandoning the room planning on staying in the guest bedroom. Alone.

* * *

><p><em>I'll never be your mother's favorite<em>

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_

_Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

_Saying there goes my little girl_

_walking with that troublesome guy_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I returned home at 11:48pm opening the door I walked into the kitchen dropping my briefcase on the ground. _You're late really late. _**Shut it. **I looked for leftovers on the table Chloe always left me some. The table looked different today two almost burnt out candles were on the table out nice dishes were set out almost like a buffet lay on the table my heart sped up. This is why she wanted me home I ran up the stairs ignoring my hunger I didn't know how I'd make it up to her but I would 'cause without Chloe there was no life for me. I walked into our room to find it empty. No Chloe, no hair spread over our silk pillows, no silk sheets clinging tight to her smooth porcelain skin framing her body. I ran back downstairs maybe I'd missed her asleep on the couch waiting for me. I looked in the living room the kitchen my eyes scanning setting on the calendar I walked over looking at the day that was stared. January 2nd the date sounded familiar and I checked my watch. Yep, today was January 2nd I looked back at the calendar noticing the scribbled writing of Chloe beside the star. _ANNIVERSARY_. Anniversary? Anniversary of what? _Um…let me think! _**NO! **_Dude I think your mentally ill._ Yeah I talk to myself in my head I agree. **Why? You're my wolf.. **_Not what I was saying. Let us think….seventeen years ago today five year old Derek Souza met Chloe Saunders, seven years later Derek got the guts to ask his best friend out on the same day. Forever calling it- __**Chloe's Day.**_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds_

_Yea for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

I joined in with him hitting my head against the wall where the calendar was pinned. How could I forget! I cursed myself running up the stairs I searched every room opening the Guest Bedroom I found her asleep in the twin bed because she didn't want to stay with me. _Hell I wouldn't if I was her. _I ignored him and sat down on the edge of the bed grabbing the book that was grasped between her hands as she slept I pulled it out and took one of those hands in mine she woke then. Noticing me she sat up snatching her hand back as if I'd burned her it send a pang to my heart. It was then that I realized how broken our relationship was becoming with me always gone. Chloe was slipping away. The girl I loved the only woman I ever saw in my future the girl I always saw myself vowing eternity to was slipping through my fingers and I knew that if I reached out to grab her she'd just fall faster. We were falling apart and I was doing nothing to stop it I was watching as everything I'd built around me everyone I'd let in (Chloe) was falling away we were falling apart I was watching it happen before my very own eyes. I reached out and she flinched away, _You're too late. _He was right I was too late and forgetting today had pushed her over the edge,

"Chloe's Day." I whispered to her and she glared,

"Don't say that!" she snapped standing now staring down at me, "go back to your work Derek it's obviously more important than some stupid day that you met some stupid little insecure girl."

* * *

><p><em>Cause there'll be no sunlight<em>

_if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds,_

_my eyes will do the same if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain,_

_rain, rain_

* * *

><p>"Chloe-" I went to correct her but she plowed on,<p>

"But I'm not insecure anymore I can take care of myself you can stop pretending now." She told me and I flinched. Pretending. _She doesn't think we love her. _**Thanks dipsh*t I got that!**

"Chloe-" I went for it again,

"Don't!" She screamed, "just don't." A whisper this time tears falling down her face.

"Chloe." I whispered pathetically my throat thick as I watched the strongest girl I knew fall apart before me.

"I felt special." She whispered her eyes filled with remorse and betrayal. My betrayal to us to her,

"You are." I told her,

"But not to you." She whispered more to herself then to me but it stung just the same I stood looking down at her,

"You are everything to me Chloe!" I snapped, "you're my girlfriend my love my life and my best friend!" I yelled. She looked up at me eyes full of tears,

"This isn't how I wanted this to go." She whispered and I froze solid was she breaking up with me?

"No." I told her and she looked up at me,

"Derek-"

"No!" I screamed, "no, no, no!" I screamed louder,

"De-" I didn't even let her finish my name,

"You're not leaving me!" I told her and she sighed,

"I'm sorry Derek I can't sit around here waiting for you to decide if I'm a part of your life or not!" She gasped for air, "I want to be happy Derek!"

"I want you to be too." I whispered, "I thought you were."

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh Don't just say<em>

_goodbye, don't just say, goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_

_If that'll make it right_

* * *

><p>"I was Derek." She whispered just Derek now she didn't call me love, not anymore. I nodded and she cupped my cheeks looking into my eyes,<p>

"I can't live without you Chloe." I choked out and she sighed,

"You'll learn."

"Where will you go?" I asked tears falling down my face as well,

"Far away so you'll never have to see me again." She whispered and I hugged her tightly,

"Please don't. I won't survive life without my best friend." She hugged me back,

"I love you." She whispered in my ear, "I hope you know that. Forever." I let go of her nodding my head slowly. I stood still then watching her pack up her things as I sat on our bed. I could describe every little thing I loved about Chloe. Everything we did together that I will never forget the things that meant something to me. Everything about this woman I would never forget.

"Derek." She waved a hand in front of my face and I stood, "I-I'm going." Suddenly it all felt real and a sob retched from my throat and she caressed my cheek,

"Chloe." I whispered her name the name that was in every part of my life my heartbeat a drum beat my favorite song everything.

"Derek can I ask one thing of you?" Chloe asked blushing lightly,

"Anything." I told her my eyes searching hers and she sighed,

"Don't forget me."

"I won't, not ever." I promised to her and to myself. Chloe Saunders was my first. My first everything she was my first best friend; girlfriend; kiss; love. My first. I cried as I watched her walk out of our place and down the stairs into the cab she'd called the one to take her to the airport and away from me forever. "Chloe!" I screamed and she looked back at me solemnly,

"Promise me you'll come back one day!" I called and she nodded tears falling down her face I almost missed her reply.

"I promise love."

* * *

><p><em>Cause there'll be no sunlight<em>

_if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds,_

_my eyes will do the sa-a-ame if you walk away_

_Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain, rai-ai-ai-ain..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- RELAX MY LOVED ONES GOOD NEWS THIS IS A...TWO SHOT! YAY! Tell me you love COME ON YOU KNOW YOU DO!**

**Coming Up Next: Landing in London- 3 Doors Down**

**Decode- Paramore (I switched it)**

**Head Over Feet- Alanis Morset**

**Make You Feel My Love- Adele (YES THE MIGHTY ADELE)**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**Hey what animal are you?**


	20. Landing In London

Landing In London

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to 3 Doors Down!**

**chloeify123 choose this song!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<br>**I looked over at the other side of our-my king sized bed. It's been a year since Chloe left and I've never felt more empty then I do now. I'm always forgetting she's gone as I run home and the silence of the big house reminds me that I am alone now. Simon says I should get out and get over it but how could I. I loved her too much I am irevocably in love with Chloe Saunders and no one else. I sighed and got up getting ready for work, since I was the company owner I didn't need to be there early every morning I'd become the owner only two months ago and today I was moving into my office. Stepping into the building my secretary Joyce handed me my black coffee one cream and I smiled nodding my head after I took a sip. I walked to my office to find Jake *my closet friend* sitting in the chair across from mine sitting down I waved my hand for him to start,

"Derek." He sighed, "I think you should go after her." Jake's been trying to get me to go after Chloe apparently the entire work place noticed how down I've been since she left. I sighed and gulped the coffee down I was not ready to have this talk,

"Jake." I stated his name clear enough for him to know I wasn't interested. He shook his head,

"Listen we found out she's in London at a small house in the woods go get her and bring her back!" I sighed and nodded as I did everyday but then he threw something at me I picked it up. A plane ticket, "we leave tomorrow go get packed boss." He instructed and I sighed no backing down now.

_I woke up today in London  
>As the plane was touching down<br>And all I could think about was monday  
>And maybe ill be back<em> around

"We are now landing in London please buckle your seat belts." The pilots voice sounded throught the cabin and I looked at Jake,

"You better be right about this," I threatened and he smiled,

"I am." He responded.

If_ this keeps me away much longer  
>I dont know what i will do<br>Youve got to understand its a hard life  
>That im going through<br>_

I walked into our hotel and he handed me the keys to our rented vehicle,

"You should go alone." He instructed handing me a map with a marked route to the house. I opened the door to the car.

_And when the night falls in around me  
>I dont think ill make it through<br>Ill use your light to guide the way  
>Cause all I think about is you<em>

What was I going to say to her? What will she think? I thought of these as I drove to her house. I pulled up in front of the place it was a nice and small house the wood was a red cherry colour making me think of her hair. I walked up to the door and knocked on it a few moments later it opened and Chloe stood there,

"D-Derek?" She stuttered and I nodded she opened the door more and walked into the kitchen, "would you like something to drink?" She asked,

"I'm good." She nodded and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs letting out a sigh of relief, "nice place." I commented hands still in my pocket she shrugged and brassed her hands on the table to push herself up,

"Let's go to th-the livingroom." She stuttered and I nodded following her to the room she kept a hand on the wall at all times before letting go and quickly stumbling to the couch sinking into it.

"Chloe are you alright?" I asked and she looked away from me sighing before shaking her head.

"No." Was her simple reply.

_Well L.A is getting kinda crazy  
>And New york is getting kinda cold<br>I keep my head from geting lazy  
>I just cant wait to get back home<em>

She wasn't okay? She wasn't good?

"What's wrong?" I asked and she sighed,

"Nothing really." She whispered.

"Why didn't you come home?" I asked,

"I was afraid you'd have moved on so I stayed here."

"I'll always love you Chloe I always will I always did your everything to me!" I told her making every word drill into her head, "I never thought you were insecure or anything I never faked it." I told her the words I wanted to tell her for years.

"Really?" She asked and I smiled.

_And all these days i spend away  
>Ill make up for this i swear<br>I need your love to hold me up  
>When its all too much to bear<em>

"Yes." I admitted and her face brightened.

"Derek?" I looked into her eyes getting lost in that ocean,

"Yes?"

_And when the night falls in around me  
>I dont think ill make it through<br>Ill use your light to guide the way  
>Cause all I think about is you<em>

"Can I come home?" She asked and I smiled.

"Please."

_And all these days i spend away  
>Ill make up for this i swear<br>I need your love to hold me up  
>When its all too much to bear<em>

We borded the airplane that night Chloe had two suitcases Jake was with us he called the aisle seat and I took middle letting Chloe look out the window as we neared our home town she smiled at the buildings gripping my hand before moving the small bar that separated us and snuggled into my side I wrapped my arms around her.

"I work less." I told her and she looked up at me tears in her eyes, "they put me as head of the company I choose my hours."

"So if someone told you they're girlfriend wanted them home early?" She left the sentence as a statement,

"I'd tell them to be home early." She smiled, "cause I know what it feels like when you forget." She smiled and then hugged me tighter.

"I missed you." She whispered and I brought my best friend and love of my life closer to me.

"I missed you more love." She smiled again and my heart skipped a beat I swear, "I celebrated Chloe's Day in my living room watching Beauty and the Beast eating popcorn and flipping through pictures of us." I told her and she giggled her sleeve covering her hand that was pressed to her mouth tears falling down her face.

"Let's celebrate it again together tonight."

"And tomorrow Jake can take over for a day." I told her and she smiled,

"Promise?" I nodded,

"Whenever you need me I'll be here babe."

_When the night falls in around me  
>I dont think ill make it through<br>Ill use your light to guide the way  
>Cause all I think about is you<em>

We arrived home that night and I popped the popcorn as she unpacked I carried it upstairs to our bedroom where Chloe sat on the bed flipping through the picture album the T.V in our room was on and Red Riding Hood was in it. She smiled up at me,

"It reminds me of us." She admitted and I smiled,

"I'm glad." I sat down with her pulling a pop for each of us diet Pepsi for her and Coke for me I handed her her's and we snuggled on OUR bed watching a movie just like old times.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- WELL THAT IS THAT! CUE THE 'Awes' NOW!**

**Coming Up Next: ****Decode- Paramore (I switched it)**

**Head Over Feet- Alanis Morset**

**Make You Feel My Love- Adele (YES THE MIGHTY ADELE)**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**Hey what animal are you?**


	21. Decode

Decode

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Paramore!**

**Sabrina Collette James choose this song!**

***Added Character***

**Valkyrie Jane: Nine Tailed Kitsune! *picture on profile***

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Chloe sat across from me we were doing homework just as we did every other night. This time it was at my house Simon was just about to arrive home from basketball. I watched Chloe as she worked silently her blonde hair falling into her face her bright blue eyes concentrating on the math paper in front of her as she bit her lip I had to keep myself from tucking the hair behind her ear lifting her head from her work and kissing her. I really wanted to but I knew she'd be terribly mad at me if I did she likes Simon. A lot. But I know my brother doesn't like her if anything his flirting was only getting her worked up so he can screw her friend Liz that he's been practically stalking all year not that she'd mind of course. My brother is the hot Asian where as I am the tall green eyed black haired emo kid my brother has natural spiked blonde hair that contrasts his dark skin. The ladies man as my father likes to say where as I just have the brains after all I was adopted and the Bae family isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but they aren't the dullest either.

_How can I decide what's right?_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_Can't win your losing fight_

_all the time_

Chloe looked up at me through her lashes and hair and I smirked at her and she tried (and failed) to raise an eyebrow at me her face just scrunching up in a weird expression. Simon walked in then and looked from me to her before smirking and winking at me. Well there goes my secret. I sighed and turned my attention to my work I saw in the corner of my eye as Simon walked towards Chloe taking her hand he pulled her up and away from the table I watched as she blushed and shot my an apologizing look. I watched until her cute little ass turned the corner sighing I put my head in my hands not letting it get to me that my brother was probably kissing the woman I loved (or worse) to get in her best friends pants! I stood and started up to my room trying to ignore Chloe and Simon as I passed them Simon was smiling down at her and she was pressed against a wall her hands on his chest.

_Not gonna ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_You won't take away my pride_

_No, not this time_

_Not this time_

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I pushed Simon away from me as Derek passed us I couldn't identify the look on his face and I'd known Derek all my life. Why didn't I know this? I asked myself and he picked up his walking speed and walked briskly away from me. My heart stung and I wanted to chase after him tell him that I loved him but he wouldn't love my back he never would.

"Tori's having a slumber party tonight I have to get ready." I pushed past him and walked out the door still trying to understand the look on Derek's face.

_How did we get here?_

_when I use to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

*LATER THAT NIGHT!*

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Tori squealed and Liz groaned along with me. Rae glared and Valkyrie jumped up and down,

"Fine." I agreed and Liz glared at me Rae sighed and nodded,

"Alright but no bad Dares!" Liz pleaded and Tori smirked,

"Liz." She asked,

"Truth."

"Do you like Simon?" Liz blushed and nodded,

"Uh, Rae?"

"Dare."

"Um, I dare you to stick your tooth brush into a toilet and use it without toothpaste." Rae made a disgusted face but she did it saying it didn't taste like anything,

"Val?" Valkyrie smirked,

"Truth." Rae rolled her eyes and muttered chicken under her breath,

"Um, what do you think of Brody?" Valkyrie sat there and pondered it for a bit.

"I think he's hot but not my type." She turned to me and I groaned,

"Chloe before I ask this I heard you liked Derek."

"Hey I didn't choose yet!" I cried out,

"She does she's in love with him." Tori fake swooned. I glared at her after all we were still in the same house as him my best friend!

"Chloe?" Valkyrie asked and I groaned truth was going to be B-A-D,

"Dare." I said surprising all of them but Valkyrie only smiled.

"Perfect."

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood,_

_But you think that I can't see_

"I dare you to spend the night in Derek's room and tell the truth about anything personal and any thing you _feel_ for him." I blanked it wasn't like I hadn't spent the night in his room alone I had many many times. Sighing I accepted I mean what were the chances he'd ask. Slipping into his room I sat on his bed he was at his desk staring at something I leaned back to see it. A picture of us it was taken last year at Junior Prom. I was wearing a short black dress with gems on the front him in a suit we'd gone as friends the picture was of Derek with his arm around me I was half in front of him half not and he was watching me. I'd never seen this picture of us Derek said he'd given me all the ones he'd had (doubles of course). Derek was staring down at me with this look in his eyes something that made me think "Definitely not friends" and I was smiling at the camera. I didn't remember this but we'd had so many pictures how could I remember just one. One that was now my favourite picture of us.

"I've never seen that one before." I spoke up and he jumped spinning around and hiding the picture,

"I uh just found it." I rolled my eyes and smiled, "what are you doing in here I thought-"

"Dare." I replied and he laughed,

"What was it?"

"I have to stay in here."

"And?" How did he always know when there was more I sighed and looked at my hands clasped on my lap.

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all_

_Well, I will figure this one out_

_on my own_

_on my own_

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile*<p>

"Do you think it will work?" Valkyrie asked Tori who was smirking,

"I know it will."

* * *

><p>*Back to Chloe's POV*<p>

"I have to answer some types of questions truthfully."

"Like what your favourite colour?"

"Green."

"My favourite sandwich?" He asked and I shook my head,

"Your...nail polish colour?"

"Nope."

"My bathroom curtain colours?"

"Nope."

"Nothing to do with me.." I nodded and he smiled, "but things to do with you."

"Certain things yes."

"Hmm..did you play with barbie dolls?"

"Seriously!" He nodded and my heart went faster, "yes." I admitted.

"Your underwear colour?" He gave me a lopsided grin and I glared and shook my head, "personal things." He commented and I cursed his smart brain.

_I'm screaming "I love you so..."_

_But my thoughts you can't decode_

"Did you kiss Simon today?" He asked cringing at the words,

"No." I told him seriously, "that's gross!"

"I thought you liked him!" Derek blurted out and I blushed,

"He loves Liz I'm not dumb Derek!" He glared at me,

"I know that." He mumbled and I laughed.

_How did we get here?_

_when I use to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Who do you like?" I asked her and she looked away from me whispering something lightly, "Chloe?" I asked and moved closer to her moving her head to look at me there were tears in her eyes and I mentally slapped myself for hurting her.

"Please," She whispered, "please don't make me Derek." I sighed and drew the girl I loved closer to me laying back onto my bed burrowing my head into her hair,

"I won't." She sighed in relief and I drew the blankets over us,

"Feel." She whispered and I jumped, "I had to tell the truth about personal things and my feelings." I sighed and laid down beside her her back a foot away from my chest I lay there for awhile just watching her,

"Chloe?" I whispered her name to see if she was still awake she didn't stir. I sighed and went to lay down when she turned onto her back and looked up at me through her eyelashes,

"I fail if i don't tell you don't I." She whispered and I snorted,

"I'll vouch for you."

"But then I would be a liar." I smiled and nodded then and she frowned, "I don't like anyone." She told me and I laughed,

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"Cause I thought I did but I was wrong truthfully I love him."

"Oh." She realized she loved someone in my bed I shuddered at the thought.

"You." She whispered and I looked down at her.

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

"What!" I snapped harshly and she flinched jumping out of my bed she ran to the corner of the room resting her head there.

"God I feel so stupid!" She groaned out but I could hear the pain in her voice I was her best friend after all. I could decode anything she said into the truth.

"Chloe-" I started standing up out of the bed and starting towards her noticing her back and body was shaking in silent sobs,

"Don't Derek I understand really I do." I took a step forward,

"Obviously you don't!" I snapped again cursing myself for sounding so harsh but all I really cared about was explaining to her that truthfully I loved her and no one else.

"I do Derek!" She whirled on me tear tracks and tears on her face I wanted to reach out and wipe them away but the pain and fear in her eyes made me stop, "I get it I'm your best _friend_ your _friend_ I understand that all I'll ever be is your _friend _if you even still want to be _friends_ I understand that now your repulsed! Your repulsed that your best _friend_ fell in _love_ with _you_! So please just be quiet!" I flinched at her words and took a step forwards cutting off her escape routes,

"But I'm not!" She stared at me confused, "I'm not repulsed Chloe." I told her reaching my hand out and she slapped it away,

"Don't." She resisted and I growled at her,

"Chloe Saunders let me speak!" I snapped and she glared at me silently letting me carry on, "I'm in love with you." I told her and she sucked in a breath, "told you, you didn't know." I teased before wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her into me.

_How did we get here?_

_when I use to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

"Your not mad at me?" She managed out between the tears and the non-breathing,

"No."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Aren't you the one who has to answer my questions." I teased, "truthfully." I added as a second thought and she hit me.

_I think I know_

_I think I know_

_There is something I see in you_

_It might kill me I want it to be true_

"I love you too." She whispered as I pulled her back into my bed,

"Yeah I kinda realized that." She punched my arm this time and glared,

"Watch it Souza!" I smirked and leaned over kissing her softly,

"No thanks I'd rather watch you." I teased and she blushed smiling at me,

"You're supposed to say you love me back." She growled,

"But what fun would that be if I could just show you." She leaned over then and kissed me. I kissed her back.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTERS: <strong>**Head Over Feet- Alanis Morset**

**Make You Feel My Love- Adele**

**Safe And Sound- Taylor Swift**

**NO MORE SONGS YET! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**Hey what's your favourite colour?**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Hey what's your animal?**

**The Answers: I GOT NONE! ANSWER GUYS HURRY!**

**My Answer: Black Panther!**


	22. Head Over Feet

Head Over Feat

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Alanis Morssette!**

**Nessie79 choose this song!**

**DarkenedSoul98: I already did Wish You Were Here by Avril I don't do double's sorry.**

***D* Means I skipped to the next day!**

**ANSWER THE QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTOM! SEE YOUR ANSWER AND MINE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HURRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I stepped out of my car with a bang from the door as it slammed behind me another year at school. Hooray! Not! I hate school most of the time I skipped class to have a smoke or have a drink with some friends but they all graduated last year how they managed to I don't know but I really had to step up the act and graduate I was already kept behind for this year and I will not let it happen again. I walked into science class and sat down a new girl sat down beside me and smiled at me I rolled my eyes but on the inside I was completely confused.

_I had no choice but to hear you_

_You stated your case time and again_

_I thought about it_

_What are you doing? _I passed her a note and she read it smiling and wrought back surprising me again. **_Being nice :D _**I groaned as I read it _Don't_

_**Can't stop me**_

_Your making a big mistake in your life_

_**Cause I wrought a note to you O.o I guess I better stop...NOT!**_

_What ever freak. _I watched her flinch at the last words before she smiled,

"You know it's time for that shell of your to go!" She smiled again her bright blue eyes electrifying and her strawberry blonde curls cascading down over her shoulder,

"I'm naturally this way." I responded ignoring her for the rest of the day.

_You treat me like I'm a princess_

_I'm not used to liking that_

_You ask how my day was_

*D* (I TOLD YOU AT THE TOP THAT THIS MEANS NEXT DAY!)

I stood outside as the bell rang taking another drag on my smoke. I didn't mind skipping first block the new girl was sweet but by the end of yesterday she'd probably gotten told to stay away from me,

"Come on druggy!" She told me coming up from behind me and taking my cigarette and stomping it out I stood there shocked, "were gonna be late." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to first class. I was stunned and she apologized for herself and me,

"That's alright Ms. Saunders." She smiled and pulled me to the back sitting down she pointed at the chair beside her I glared and sat down,

"Oh I am petrified cause Souza glared at me." She winked and faced the front,

"You know my name?"

"Derek Souza." She replied eyes facing forewords,

"Then you know about me."

"Yep." She popped the 'P' and I smiled until I realized she knew about me but I only knew her last name Saunders.

"Saunders what?" I asked and she turned to face me,

"Chloe." She smiled and stuck her hand out, "glad you cared enough to ask." She teased.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

*D*

I arrived late today to find Chloe glaring at me her foot tapping, "Seriously comrade were late!" I shrugged and she grabbed my hand involuntarily dragging me to class,

"Hey wait I need a smoke." I resisted pulling my pack from my coat pocket and she glared grabbing it she smushed it and threw it in the garbage,

"There all gone lets go!" I gaped at her but followed solemnly damn she was hot.

_Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole_

_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_

_That's not lip service_

*D*

"You should really stay away from me." I told her and she laughed lightly it was lunch and she sat at my table only the two of us people staring, "I'm a bad influence." She leaned across the table then looking down at me,

"Maybe I like bad influences." She teased blowing lightly on my ear before sitting back down with a giggle ignoring the gazes from everyone I let myself open slightly to laugh with her. I felt more people look over shocked but I didn't care there was something about Chloe. Something that changed me. Maybe it was because she wouldn't give up on me.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

*D*

"Oh!" I heard someone exclaim and I looked over to see Chloe glaring at me she stormed over taking my cigar, "no bad Derek!" She hit the back of my head. Hard. I clutched it,

"Ow!" She nodded,

"Yeah ow's right!" She hit me again and shook her head, "promise me no more Derek!"

"No way!" I resisted it wasn't like I couldn't go cold turkey I just wasn't addicted to the nicotine like others I just liked the fact that it made me badass and I liked the satisfaction or something,

"Derek I will call you DeeDee if you don't!" I groaned and nodded an agreement, "promise me!" She growled,

"I promise."

*3D* (WEEKEND OVER)

"Yay!" Chloe squealed in satisfaction when she found me clean Monday everyone in the school was surprised so was my father. Chloe kept her eyes on me all day though.

*D*

"Derek!" Chloe squealed and jumped into my arms. I'd only known the girl for eight days and I was already infatuated with her I think I'm falling in...love. Gulp! I held Chloe up off the ground I came earlier than I usually did today and she noticed that too giddy with excitement.

"Hey Chlo." I greeted tears of joy pricking my eyes I felt like I had a life with her around she changed me so much. I felt like I had a reason to graduate a reason to continue with my dreams a reason to live.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for your patience_

*D*

I gave myself a pep talk as I drove to school,

"Just ask her out! Just walk up to her ask her to the movies easy as pie." I told myself arriving at school I found her leaning on the fence she ran down the mini path to get to me and I stepped out of my car,

"Der!" She teased me and I smirked,

"Hey Chlo." I greeted and she smiled,

"I had the worst night last night." She sighed and hid her beautiful face from me, "Dad yelled at me again." I growled I hated it when he yelled at her he always said horrid things about her I brought her in for a hug and she sighed into it,

"Was it bad?" I asked slightly afraid for the answer the verbal abuse he used on her but her answer didn't come for awhile,

"He hit me." I sucked in air,

"He what!" I half shouted and she shushed me pulling her sleeve up one part of me didn't want to see it the other wanted to know what it looked like so it could repeat it a thousand times on her fathers body. She had a giant purple welt on her arm she quickly pulled her sleeve down before I could inspect it,

"Oh Chloe." I whispered lightly surprising myself and she smiled letting me gather her in my arms, "wanna skip today?" I asked and she laughed lightly,

"Not so fast Derek!" She giggled and started towards the school already she'd gotten out of my grasp. Followed after her,

"Hey Chlo you wanna go to a movie with me Sat?" I asked and she nodded,

"Love to." I smiled before rushing past her turning around to walk backwards taunting her.

*D*

I sighed it's only Thursday I had to wait two more days and I still had to let her know it wasn't as friends. I thought this over in A block before grabbing a paper and writing a note on it

_Chloe!_

**_Aren't we a little old for notes?_**

_Your never to young!_

_**Bad thoughts...grandparents...**_

_Ew! Did you really just put that in my head! _Off topic much Derek! I yelled at myself mentally.

_**Yep! :D**_

_:P_

_**Hey Derek about Saturday...**_

_Your not ditching are you?_

_**No no just um...this is awkward...**_

_Awkward? Your writing on a sheet!_

_**Of paper.**_

_Off topic._

_**Hey who said we had a topic!**_ I sighed and she smirked facing the teacher still.

_It's a date. _Yes I was nervous when I wrought it down did I regret it...no. Did I jiggle my foot in anticipation as she stared at the sheet for a long time.

**_You sure..you do have a bad reputation...you could be a bad influence to me.. : P_** I tried not to laugh,

_Yes I'm sure._

_**:D**_ I smiled then and slipped the note into my back pocked actually paying attention to the teacher now.

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_

_You're my best friend_

_Best friend with benefits_

_What took me so long_

*2D*

It was Saturday night finally as I pulled up outside her house I felt nervous again these emotions were unnatural to me but with Chloe. I sighed and waited for her to come down and when she did all I could say is wow. She had a bright pink eye shadow on and that was the only thing I didn't like.

"You look amazing." I commented and she grinned,

"I hate makeup curse your sister for it!" I laughed lightly and drove off,

"Wait sister?" I asked and she rolled her eyes,

"You thought you were my only friend." She laughed lightly, "your my best friend but I'm friend with Tori, Rae and Liz as well." I smiled and looked her up and down,

"Tori?" I asked and she nodded,

"You betcha." She fiddled with her bracelet for a bit before pulling the beanie of her head, "so what are we now?" She asked surprising me as I pulled into the theatre.

"I don't know." I spoke quietly and led her into the theatre. The movie was okay chick flick but I didn't mind I was with Chloe that's all that mattered and I spent the time placing the last puzzle piece leading her out to my car before I opened her car door I looked at her leaning in I kissed her, "were dating." I told her pulling away from her to see her eyes ignite in an unmistakable light and her lips turned up into a sun shocking smile. ***OUTFIT ON PROFILE***

*2D*

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Monday was the next time I saw him after our date I was so happy to see him. I was late for school today because of my father but the sight I saw before me was much worse. No before your mind wanders he wasn't cheating not exactly. There in front of the school was Derek Souza his breath coming out in a deep grey colour as he took another drag from his lit cigarette. The one he held between his middle and index fingers on his left hand the one thing I never wanted to see near him again and there it was. My heart froze over I remembered when I found Derek two weeks ago I thought I'd changed him but maybe he'd gotten what he wanted last night a kiss from the new girl I would've thought he'd go to more extreme measures but I guess he did he made me love him only to destroy me. That's what they say isn't it "To love is to destroy." I let the words escape my lips sighing I knew I'd have to walk past him to get to first class taking a deep breath I stepped out of my little Mazda and made my way past Derek. It was like he didn't notice me and I couldn't take that fact running to the bathroom I splashed my face with water trying to get the image out of my head the future I saw was now gone just like the last one. I sighed and curled up on the ground only to be found ten minutes later by Tori.

"Chloe?" She asked and I looked up at her tears in my eyes, "I thought the date went perfect!" She gasped out running to my side,

"To love is to destroy." I whispered for her to hear and she raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"He loves his cigarettes," I spat cigarette out in distaste, "more then me." Tori gasped and reached out to me I flinched away,

"Chloe?"

"Just go." I whispered curling in on myself.

_I've never felt this healthy before_

_I've never wanted something rational_

_I am aware now_

_I am aware now_

**Derek's POV**

I sighed and made my way inside I hadn't seen Chloe at all I waited for her but she never came I stomped my cigar out and that's when it hit me. My promise. My promise to Chloe I'd broken it well at least she hadn't seen I could hide this one up but their could be no next one that was the last. I walked inside to see an angry Tori at my locker I remembered that her and Chloe were friends and walked briskly towards her,

"Don't tell her!" I blurted out, "I didn't mean to it slipped my mind I'm just so accustomed to it-" She held a hand up her glare fully silencing me,

"Explain it to her not me Derek she saw you she walked right by you and you didn't notice!" I flinched at her words and looked around,

"Where-"

"Bathroom." Tori answered, "crying."

"What!" I asked eyes wide had I really hurt her that bad had I hurt the girl I loved that bad? My heart stung and my eyes swelled with tears.

"She said something Derek and it scared me."

"She's crying?" I asked voice cracking I thanked the mighty lord, god whomever that class was still in session,

"Derek she quoted something." Tori told me her body shivering from something but it wasn't cold, "it scared me." Nothing scares my sister ever.

"What was it?" I asked concerned and worried for my Chloe.

"To love is to destroy." Tori quoted and I froze two things surprised me in that sentence. One: Chloe loved me Two: I'd destroyed her and she might not be able to heal I'd hurt her to bad.

"Chloe." I whispered and Tori leaned back onto my locker,

"You have to see her Derek!" I nodded and walked into the bathroom finding Chloe sitting there crying,

"Chloe?"

"Go away." She choked out,

"Chloe babe." I tried again and she closed her eyes tightly I took the opportunity to move closer,

"Go."

"Chloe I'm sorry it slipped my mind." I admitted,

"I know."

"Forgive me please love." I begged surprising myself and her when I called her love her eyes opened sadly,

"How can I when you just admitted you forgot me." I gasped,

"Not you Chloe the promise I'm just so used to having a smoke every morning but then you came and-"

"Ruined everything changed you into someone else?" She asked pushing me away, "I know I did and I loved that person but you obviously didn't love me if you forgot that easy!" She went to go past me but I pulled her into my chest,

"I always loved you!" I growled out to her and she looked up at me through her lashes, "don't you ever doubt that!" She nodded slowly and I bent taking her lips for my own.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

_And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yes they ended up together to the VERY end!**

**Coming Up Next: ****Make You Feel My Love- Adele (YES THE MIGHTY ADELE)**

**Safe And Sound-Taylor Swift**

**I Won't Give Up-Jason Mraz**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**Hey what's your power?**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Hey what's your favourite colour?**

**The Answers: hawaiiangrl: Purple then Neon Green!**

**My Answer: Turquoise.**


	23. Make You Feel My Love

Make You Feel My Love

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Adele!**

**DancerChic13 choose this song!**

**ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

_I sat on the deck and watched Chloe and Simon return from their date again. Sighing I turned away I didn't want to see them come in all jolly and happy again so instead I snuck off to my room to ignore them pretending to be asleep when Simon came in twenty minutes later._

_"Derek!" he yelled running over and shaking me 'awake',_

_"What!" I snapped pretending to be mad that he woke me not that he's dating my mate,_

_"I kissed her!" He squealed and I felt my heart turn to stone. Chloe really was gone she'd really moved on and too my brother of all people I sighed just last week we'd gotten back from a small trip to save some other supernaturals and we'd kissed on the day before we got home. Guess she moved on to someone better. I sat up and tried to smile but I couldn't,_

_"That's great." I snapped at him and he raised an eyebrow,_

_"Hmm well if you say so."_

_"It wasn't?"_

_"Not really I mean she'd a great kisser and all," I nodded remembering my own experience with those luscious lips, "but I just didn't you know feel anything." He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair,_

_"Are you-"_

_"I gotta tell her man I just don't know how!" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose I didn't want Chloe to be hurt but at the same time I didn't want her to be in love with my brother._

_"I don't know what to tell you bro." I admitted and turned away from him to sleep. It was the next day when she came running to me BEFORE Simon broke up with her and she'd kissed me telling me that she loved me._

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love._

I sat up in my bed from the memory/nightmare/dream I was in my apartment room 504 it's been five and a half weeks since I've last seen my wife Chloe Souza. Oh god how much I love that name it rolls of my tongue Chloe Souza, Mrs Souza my wife. I wondered what she's doing does she miss me? I never caught her on Skype cause she's never on when I am seeing how were on opposite sides of the world. I sighed and tried to remember the last time I saw her. Her strawberry blonde hair was spread over my pillow her eyelids closing me off from her eyes beautiful bright blue. I sighed I'd been such a dick that day leaving before she woke and she hadn't not once sent me an e-mail a phone call or text nothing at all.

"I miss you." I whispered out to no one. And then their was the jingling of my door handle being opened and I sat up looking around for something to use against the intruder.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

My eyes landed on a baseball bat I had no idea how it got there but I gripped it and hid against the wall ready to swing it out as soon as the door opened. And as soon as it did I swung,

"Ow!" came a high voiced shrill and I dropped the bat there in my doorway was Chloe all six and a half feet of her and she looked up at me eyes flashing with humour, "did you just hit me with a baseball bat!" She rushed out and I almost squealed like a little girl at the sound of her voice,

"Chloe!" I picked her up kicking the door closed I spun her around she laughed,

"Derek I missed you too now put me down!" I did as I was told and her petite arms circled my waist, "I can't believe you left with no goodbye Mr. Souza!" She scolded and I smiled,

"I know Mrs. Souza." I smirked and she beamed looking up at me,

"Mrs. Souza I love the sound of that." She smiled wider and I leaned down and kissed her carrying her to my bed,

"I really missed you." I told her once we were comfortable on my bed.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

"I missed you too," Chloe yawned and stretched, "I have to tell you something."

"Wait till morning love I'm tired." I told her and she nodded tiredly snuggling into my arms and I sighed. I felt much better having my wife in my arms her small body fit perfectly to mine and I kissed the top of her wild hair she moaned something and I smiled,

"I love you too."

"I said goodnight Derek." She spoke clearly and I smirked,

"I knew that." I started to drift off slowly keeping her close to me, "I love you Chloe Souza."

"And I love you Derek Souza."

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue._

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love._

"Derek." Someone called into my sleep and I opened my eyes to find Chloe's looking down at me my heart swelled,

"What are you doing here?" I asked randomly and she frowned tears pricking her eyes, "no Chloe not that way." I told her drawing her closer and brushing up and down her arm,

"I missed you." She whispered,

"I missed you too love." I brushed my lips across her forehead and sighed in relief that she was here, "everyday it hurt more to be away from you."

"Come home." She begged and I groaned,

"I can't I have a job here." She started to sob and I rocked her back and forth, "it'll be done soon Chloe I promise."

"I have to tell you something." She started to sit up and I pulled her closer,

"Don't love please I'm so glad your here don't leave." She snuggled closer and nodded into my chest.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret._

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

"I was so excited when I found out so I came here right away I just wish we could've been at home together when I got the news." My heart started beating faster until she spoke two words that would change my life forever. "I'm pregnant!"

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

My first reaction. No freaking way in hell! My second: A BABY! My third: What does Chloe think?

"I want it Derek I want to be a mother and I'm ready." She cut into my thoughts and I thought about my future was I ready?

"Have you thought of names yet?" I asked smiling down at my wife in my arms she wrapped hers around me and hugged me tightly,

"No, I want to do everything with you." I smiled and kissed her everywhere I could see,

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Little Short BUT SWEET!**

**NEXT CHAPTERS: Safe And Sound- Taylor Swift**

**I Won't Give Up- Jason Mraz**

**NO MORE SONGS YET! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**Hey! What's your strangest nickname?**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Hey what's your power?**

**The Answers: I GOT NONE! ANSWER GUYS HURRY!**

**My Answer: I am...SUPER AGILE! YAY!**


	24. Safe And Sound

Safe And Sound

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Taylor Swift!**

**Dramione and ron can leave4ver choose this song!**

**ANSWER THE QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTOM! SEE YOUR ANSWER AND MINE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER HURRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I did the first thing I could. I went to my best friends house I went to the best friend I've been in love with since I was five. Why you ask because my girlfriend of four years cheated on me. Why was I dating when I was in love with someone else. Well one to get my mind off her and two I knew she didn't and never would feel the same way back. I parked in front of her house and ran up to the door I knew I looked like hell but really I didn't care all I wanted was my best friend I wanted her to be there for me. The scene I just witnessed flashed through my brain again Rae my girlfriend screwing a different guy in our bed. I'd gotten out of there as fast I could but not fast enough to find her screaming his name she'd obviously been cheating for awhile. I knocked on Chloe's door and she opened,

"Hello?" She said opening the door she smiled at me before seeing my grimy look, "Derek what's wrong." I couldn't speak and she led me into her living room it was then that I noticed that she was dressed up. As if she was going on a date she sat me down on the couch and I stood up, ***outfit on profile!***

"I should go."

"No Derek sit!" I sat and she smiled,

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked and she frowned,

"The club Tori's dragging me but now I have an excuse not to go!" She smiled and I laughed lightly, "what's wrong Derek?" She asked and I sighed,

"Rae." something flashed in her eyes but it was gone before I could identify it, "she's cheating." I managed out and Chloe reached out to me hugging me I snuggled up to her,

"Oh Derek," she whispered into my ear and I let her hold me,

"I think I'm more humiliated that I didn't know and continued to date her for four years." I admitted,

"Want to go out?" She asked and I looked into her bright blue eyes the ones that haunted my dreams the ones I wanted to see intimately...in bed. I sighed and she smiled, "please Derek come with me you'll be there for me and I'll be there for you." I looked up at her then,

"You always are," she smiled, "I should have realized sooner." She nudged me and helped me up,

"Come on hotstuff lets get you ready!" I smiled at my nickname and let her pull me upstairs to my room. She'd had a room here for me when I stayed for a movie all nighter which we hadn't done for a long time 'cause Rae got jealous and I'd picked her. I hadn't seen Chloe for such a long time I realized it felt like forever and as I followed her up the stairs I realized that I missed my best friend and I'd made the wrong choice,

"Chloe I missed you." I told her and she spun at the top of the stairs to face me,

"You made you choice Derek." She spat in disgust, "you knew I would never do that to you!" She breathed deeply before shaking her head,

"Chloe," I reached out to her and grabbed her hand which she gave a squeeze,

"I'm sorry that was-" she took a deep breath and smiled at me, "I forgive you." She pulled me into my room heading to my closet and throwing me a pair of jeans a dark T and some converse,

"Really Chloe," she shrugged,

"Just put them on." I smirked and pulled them on I would do whatever she wanted she smiled and nodded her head. ***outfit on profile***

We arrived at the club my siblings Tori and Simon both gave me looks of sympathy I was about to snap,

"Guys don't!" Chloe glared at them and they washed the looks off turning to their dates. Tori was dating Brody a good friend of Simon's and Simon was dating Liz a good friend of us all Liz was a sweet heart where as Rae was..not I looked over at Chloe who knew what I was thinking and she patted my back before taking my phone, "either you tell her or I will Derek she needs to know you're over." I sighed and took the phone Chloe stayed out with me as Rae answered breath heavy,

"Hey Der!" She squealed and I flinched,

"Uh hi." I growled out, "I just wanted you to know were over." I told her bluntly and Chloe face palmed shaking her head at me,

"What!" Rae sounded surprised and I huffed,

"I say you with that twerp!"

"But De-"

"Don't but Derek me you've been at this for years Rae!" I shouted into the phone, "just get used to it Rae. And in our bed our bed of all places!" I heard Rae gasp for air,

"Derek please give me another-"

"No get out of _my_ house now!" I heard Rae suck in a breath,

"Fine I didn't want you anyways your always over at that slut Chloe's place anyways!" She screeched and I looked at Chloe who was glaring at my phone obviously she'd heard,

"She is not a slut Rae she's better than you I can't believe I dated you I can't believe I choose _you _over _her!_" I shouted but I got no response until the loud BEEP of the phone told me she'd disconnected. I deleted her number and pocketed my phone, "done." I looked at Chloe who had tears in her eyes then she wiped them off before I could and placed a smile on her face taking a deep wavering breath she smiled at me,

"Let's go in." I nodded and followed her in. We sat at a small table and I we started to chat for awhile as a slow song started Tori dragged her boyfriend over and sat down on his lap Simon and Liz followed not long after and it hit me then that Chloe's boyfriend wasn't here. I felt my stomach twist in nots at the thought of Sebastian I'd never liked the guy I guess it was because she'd chosen him over me. But it wasn't like I'd shown that kind of affection for her where as he had sighing I turned to look at her,

"Where's Seb?" I asked and Chloe flinched looking at me eyes wide Tori's mouth fell open slightly and Liz glared at me,

"Um.." Chloe looked away staring intensely at her glass,

"You dick!" Tori reached over and slapped my arm hard and I jumped,

"What was that for!" I shouted and Tori glared,

"You-"

"Tori he doesn't know!" Liz interrupted her, "maybe we should leave." Simon nodded solemnly and looked at Chloe,

"I told you to tell him." He whispered and Chloe sighed running a hand through her golden strawberry locks,

"He choose Rae." She whispered back and I sat there confused,

"Does somebody mind filling me in!" I snapped and everyone looked over at me,

"Brody can you get me a drink?" Tori asked and he nodded kissing her quick looking at Simon who shook his head,

"I'm sorry Chloe I can't hear this twice I'll be in the bathroom." Liz jumped up and quickly disappeared Brody left as well in the direction of the bar,

"Simon?" Tori asked and he shook his head,

"Stayin." Was all he said and Tori nodded at Chloe,

"Well?" I asked impatiently and Chloe took a deep breath,

"Tori." She spoke up and Tori nodded, "try to make it not blunt." Tori smirked and turned to face me,

"Simon and I arrived at school about what two months ago?" Simon nodded and Tori continued, "well we arrived and you were still in your car all over that _thing _of yours so we left you to it we walked inside earlier than usual to find Chloe. She was leaning on her locker Sebastian was with her and they chatted for a bit until we started walking towards them Seb gave her this look and whispered 'Remember don't say nothing.' before walking away Chloe was petrified but I wouldn't let it go I bugged her all day until she told me to come to their place at five." Tori hesitated and Simon started,

"Tori asked me to come and I agreed we were both worried about her and we wanted to invite you but we knew that Rae had made you choose and wouldn't let you go so we went alone. We arrived at five like she said and rang the doorbell no one came and we noticed that their cars were gone and when Sebastian's car came around the corner Tori pushed us into a bush to watch. Chloe stepped out of the vehicle and looked around since we'd parked around the corner she couldn't see our car and she looked frightened. That's when we saw Sebastian hit her." I looked over at Chloe who was silent, "apparently she was walking to slow for him and that was supposed to speed her up she ran into the house Seb hot on her heels and god do I have to say more?" Simon asked and Chloe shook her head. No. But Tori ignored her,

"We watched silently as Seb hit her over and over until she was bloody and bruised and then he left as soon as he did we charged through the door to find her covering her skin with cover up thats when we got the real story. He'd been doing it for months she'd said months and non of us noticed she was to scared to say anything scared it'd get worse so we helped her. Simon and I would go over almost everyday Liz too and we'd be there for her we tried everything and nothing happened for awhile but then about three weeks ago he shot her. He got her in the arm and we ran in calling the police and the hospital." I looked at Chloe and she wouldn't look at me,

"Chloe?" I asked and Tori stood,

"Simon." She called his name and he stood with her walking out,

"Chloebear." I tried again and this time she looked over at me tears in her eyes,

"I wanted to tell you I was going to but the day I was going to-"

"I choose Rae.." I finished for her I remembered clearly I'd gone to see her at our usual hill where we'd always lay and watch the stars she'd had something to tell me and she was crying when I arrived but I was to frightened to let her talk first so I told her that Rae made me choose and that I'd chosen Rae. I remember seeing Chloe sob and tears fall faster but she wouldn't let me touch her not this time not ever again *I thought* I remember asking what she wanted to tell me but she'd shaken her head and told me it didn't matter anymore that I wouldn't and couldn't help her. That was fourth months ago which meant that she'd had to go through for two months before someone noticed.

"I didn't think you'd help me anyways so I told Tori and Simon not to say anything." I nodded solemnly, "but when the paper came out saying that he'd abused his girlfriend and was thrown in jail I knew you'd know what happened but you never came around you never said anything or texted I really thought you didn't care."

"Why did you let me into your house Chloe?" she looked up at me then,

"Cause I care about you." She told me and I sighed.

"I never saw that newspaper Chloe I swear if I did I would've been there for you." She tried to smile but couldn't and then someone called her name,

"So I hear a Chloe Saunders is going to sing for us tonight!" Chloe froze and looked over at the stage where Tori was walking off smirking in our direction. Chloe stood sighing and made her way up. She walked to the front of the stage taking the microphone she looked at us the band started to play and soon she joined in her eyes boring into mine.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

I watched her and she never looked away from me. The look in her eyes was clear and it shocked me to the heart.

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

Love. Not the we are best friends love the I love you with all my heart look and I gasped I felt someone touch shoulder to see Simon standing behind me nodding his head conforming my thoughts.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurts you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

My best friend Chloe Saunders was in love with me. And in turn was in love with her.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

I stood then and I felt her eyes follow me as I walked out of the club I couldn't stay there anymore she had finished her song and I was leaving then. She didn't tell me! _You didn't tell her! _My brain argued and I sighed but she didn't tell me about Sebastian the name made anger roll through me. _You didn't give her a reason too we choose Rae. _And did I ever regret that I let the tears fall down my face at everything. At the fact that I'd chosen Rae over the woman I loved at the fact that I hadn't told Chloe that I loved her. That I didn't know that Sebastian beat her and I was supposed to be her best friend but do best friends leave each other? Anyone knew the answer to that and I'd broken that no best friends were forever until one of them screws everything up. I sighed and then I let it all fall down I let everything out until I heard her voice the voice of my angel,

"Derek." She only said my name and that was all she needed to she knew well enough and I knew her. But I left her I turned and faced her grabbing her and hugging her letting sadness and regret out until the anger hit me and I pushed her away,

"Why didn't you tell me!" I screamed at her tears of anger, sadness everything falling down my face and Chloe sighed and looked at her shoes.

"I didn't think you'd care."

"Bull shit Chloe!" I screamed and she looked at me her eyes full of tears,

"You choose her I didn't _want_ you to help get rid of him okay!" I flinched that hurt but that wasn't what I was talking about,

"Why didn't you tell me you loved me!" I growled out and her eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

He knew. I don't know how but he did,

"Who told you?" I asked weakly and I noticed his dark black hair was stuck to his forehead his green eyes alight with anger,

"Your eyes." I blushed curse my eyes for being so readable,

"Oh." I commented and he took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked again and I sighed,

"I knew you loved Rae you wouldn't feel the same way about me."

"But I do!" He cried out and I looked up at him surprised, "I've loved you since I first saw you I thought you wouldn't love me!"

"Then why are you yelling at me you could've easily told me!" He smiled then and moved closer to me I stepped back trapped up against someone's car.

"I never loved Rae I needed someone to keep my mind of of you." I blushed again and he stepped again pressing me against the car leaning down he kissed me and I kissed back. Pulling away I said the only thing I could,

"Move in with me." Derek smiled and leaned down kissing me again we only pulled away when we heard cheering looking over we saw Liz jumping up and down clapping Simon putting an arm around his girlfriend. Tori smiling wide as she leaned back on Brody who just laughed at us shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- OUTFITS LABELED UNDER BAR OUTFITS!**

**Coming Up Next: I Won't Give Up-Jason Mraz**

**NO MORE SONGS! YET!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**Hey what is your favourite book series?**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Hey what's your strangest nickname?**

**The Answers: elizi02: Booby (Byby) Sabrina Collette James: Charm Bracelet *username not real name..***

**My Answer: Catfish, B*tchity B*tch B*tch B*tch, Rich B*tch, Olga, Rolo and Beaver Girl O.o and my name is Kaitlynn!**


	25. I Won't Give Up

I Won't Give Up

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Jason Mraz!**

**DarkenedSoul98 choose this song!**

**ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

It'd been a month since the death of Marcel Davidoff Chloe sat beside me in the car and Simon sat across from Tori who was glancing back at Chloe an expression on her face and Chloe shrugged back every time finally someone spoke up,

"What are you looking at me like that for!" Simon flipped on Tori who grimaced and looked at my father who was driving,

"Kit are you my father?" She asked and suddenly the car lurched and he looked back through the mirror,

"Who told you that Tori?" Tori swallowed,

"Just answer the question." She snapped and he sighed pulling off to the side her turned to face us,

"Yes Victoria I am your father your mother used my sperm-"

"Ew okay don't need the description just tell me you didn't you know with my mother."

"No I didn't." Tori sighed and Simon sat up then,

"That makes you my half-sister!" I groaned then and Chloe hit my arm,

"Derek!" She glared at me and then I looked at her,

"Why aren't you surprised?" I asked and she blushed,

"I-I am." She stuttered and Simon looked at her as well,

"Your lying!" He called her and my father studied her,

"You knew?" He asked and Chloe nodded,

"Yes."

"What!" Simon cried out in disbelief I was just stung by the fact that she hadn't told me she reached out to me and I moved away. Chloe frowned and looked at Kit,

"Diriel told me." She answered and Dad gasped,

"You did didn't you?" Chloe swallowed and looked out the window,

"We should talk later." She replied and Dad nodded turning around he started driving again Lauren looked at us and nodded at her she sighed and looked at her aunt who nodded slightly. Chloe looked out the window,

"Kit would you mind if we stop some where quickly?" Lauren asked and Chloe gasped slightly,

"I think that's a good idea Lauren." Dad pulled into a mall a few minutes later Tori squealed and Chloe groaned. Lauren nodded at Kit and he turned to us, "four hours." We left the car and I waited for Chloe to join us but she looked at Lauren who nodded and she got in the front seat.

"Chloe and I have someone to visit quickly." She told us and Kit shook his head,

"She can't see her father-"

"Were not going to see someone living Kit." She snapped and looked back at Chloe who was fiddling with her sweater, "my niece hasn't visited her mothers grave in years and we will be going no matter what you say!" I looked back at Chloe who was watching the argument.

"I don't think it's a good idea for her to go to a graveyard Lauren." Dad argued but nodded none the less, "be back in two hours." She nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" Tori squealed, "a teens only party in two hours with karaoke!" I groaned and she ran around getting us all cloths to wear to this party.

Chloe came back in an hour her eyes were red and puffy and I pulled her into me and letting her cry into my chest,

"I forgive you love." I told her and she nodded into my shirt,

"Chloe we have shopping to do!" Tori dragged her off then.

I met up with them later Chloe looked amazing ***ON PROFILE!*** her face was bright now no sign of tears and I smiled at her until Tori shouted one word I hated,

"Karaoke!" I groaned and she pointed at me, "you first Derek!" God did I ever hate her now but as she choose my song whispering it into the guys ear and he called me up. The music started and I smiled maybe Tori wasn't so bad after all. I mean I guess she was my sister now.

_Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmm ..._

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

I watched Chloe while I sang and she smiled tears pooling in her eyes and she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry for not telling you' I nodded at her and Simon grinned.

_Well I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

At first I felt nervous now it was like the words flew through me and I sang for her and only her no one else was there.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

She whispered to me under her breath and I heard,

"I love you Derek." Most teens were already drunk having slipped in drinks. Others were whispering some were slow dancing but nothing mattered to me but making Chloe see that I wasn't going to leave her. Ever.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

She was my forever and as the words flowed through me I made it clear that I wasn't going to leave her not in this life. I wasn't going to give up on us.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

"I won't either." She whispered and Simon smiled glancing at her after she said and Tori giggled slightly mumbling about me being a damn good singing dog. Simon laughed and Chloe blushed hitting her friend lightly.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

Were family. None of us would be the same if someone went missing even Tori was a part of my life now. As I noticed a guy checking her out I felt the protective brother part of my stir a feeling I'd only had for Simon.

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

We were family no matter what was going to happen. We would be there for each other through everything in the future. I wouldn't give up on my family on my girlfriend my mate. I felt my stomach flip at the word. Mate.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up"_

I stepped away from the mic and was attacked by my family and mate. I looked down at them and smirked,

"Chloe's turn!" I turned the light on her and she slapped my arm,

"No Fido!" Tori cut in and I looked over at her amused by the nickname now and I smiled at her bringing her in for a hug surprising the both of us, "bad Fido!" Tori teased but hugged me back,

"Group hug!" Simon called out and I felt Chloe wrap her arms around us smiling her body shaking with laughter at Simon who also hugged us,

"Oh and Tori guy in left corner checking you out." I filled her in and she pulled away to look causing Chloe to double over in laughter before catching my eye and smiling,

"Thank you." She whispered,

"Were family." I replied and Tori turned around then,

"True that wolf boy."

**TORI AND CHLOE'S OUTFIT ON PROFILE LABELED UNDER CLUB OUTFIT!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought it was okay. It's short not much CHLEREK but I thought it was a good twist he gave Chloe his love but he's realizing that they are a big family now na the accepts Tori into his pack into his heart. *AS HIS SISTER CAUSE CHLOE IS HIS FOREVER GIRL!***

**NO MORE SONGS YET! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**Hey! What's your favourite T.V Series?**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Hey what's your favourite book series?**

**The Answers: hawaiiangrl: Mortal Instruments, Darkest Powers, Maximum Ride, Touch, and Blue Bloods**

**My Answer: Darkest Powers OR Mortal Instruments DUH!**


	26. If You Ever Come Back

If You Ever Come Back

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by The Script!**

**I picked this song cause I love it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I sat down beside my bestfriend Tori she was the only person I talked to after the...incident. I sighed and pressed shuffle on my her iPod and a new song popped up,

"Derek bought it." Tori told me I still cringed at his name and she sighed, "he-he-"

"I'm not interested on anything about _him_ Tori." She sighed and nodded but I could see the shock in her eyes as I didn't skip the song.

I listened to it play trying not to let the tears I knew were coming fall down my face. I let my mind wander to our last fight,

_"Your always late." He'd commented,_

_"I work to get money to pay our rent!" I'd snapped at him my voice implying he had no job but he did it just didn't pay that well,_

_"Are you saying I don't do anything to help our lives!" He snapped and I groaned he'd jumped two steps forwards as usual,_

_"No Derek."_

_"Don't use that attitude with me Chloe."_

_"I'm not your bitch Derek!" I'd screamed at him,_

_"Oh so you replaced me then got some other guy to bum off of!" I remember taking a step back as if he'd slapped me and verbally he had,_

_"Replace you?" I asked and he nodded anger rateated off of him in waves and I sighed turning away, "if you think I'm cheating just come out and say it."_

_"I think your cheating!" He accused the words stung me and I felt my legs wobble._

_"Fine I'll just go."_

_"Don't scream my name as your lover screws you." He'd growled. After four years of love that was his goodbye sighing I'd packed my things and left he hadn't even waved goodbye._

Simon didn't talk to me blammed me for his brothers 'broken' heart and I'd scoffed him off pushing him and Kit away but Tori stayed with me barely seeing any of them.

"I have to attend a family dinner tonight." I smiled and laughed at her, "shut up it just means I get to be bitchy to them and not you." I stopped laughing and nodded,

"You do that." She smiled and I pressed play starting Derek's new song to blare from my speakers. My heart froze from the words but the worst was as my T.V started to play _his_ version of a music video. Pictures of us flickered across the screen pictures of him on _my_ side of the old room him singing this song at Kareoke bar night.

_If you're standing with your suitcase_  
><em>But you can't step on the train<em>  
><em>Everything's the way that you left it<em>  
><em>I still haven't slept yet<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

My song played from my speakers in my house that had my kitchen and my room and worst of all _my _bed. It was all mine with most werewolves they're possesive of their stuff that it's theirs and theirs alone. But ever since Chloe'd left the word mine sent shivers up my spine why couldn't it be _ours_ again why couldn't I say me and Chloe and have her correct me with Chloe and I. I remembered the harsh words I'd said to her accusing her of cheating I slamned my fist to my coffee table there's that word again _mine. _Why couldn't the only thing I wanted to be _mine_ be _mine!_ Where was Chloe was she happy with her life now did she have a new boyfriend was she married did she had kids? Was she alive? Cause I sure as hell wasn't not with out her. God I'd screwed everything up and I was to coward to fix it.

_An__d if you're covering your face now_  
><em>But you just can't hide the pain<em>  
><em>Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without you<em>

I hadn't slept a wink I barely ate with out her I hadn't moved a thing since she was here. Pictures of us still filled the house and sometimes if I stared to long I'd get lost in her. My Chloe. Could I even call her mine still? I stared at the closest picture the one of us just above _my _fire place we were asleep on my dad's couch snuggled together. I felt tears prick my eyes but wiped them away as I heard the doorbell ring I stood and went to answer it for the anual family dinner we had once a month. I opened the door to find Tori standing there talking on the phone,

"No, no absouloutly not." She told the person on the other line scowling at me, "okay I'm here-yes yes at _his_ house I told you we were having that dinner thing today didn't I?" I rolled my eyes and opened the door wider,

"Come in." I told her and she scowled,

"Sorry Derek's being a jerk talk to you later _Chloe_." My heart froze and I looked at the phone eyes intent listening for a reply,

"What are you apologizing for shouldn't I be!" Chloe replied and Tori laughed stepping into my house,

"He hasn't changed a thing." My heart fluttered at the thought that Chloe knew maybe she'd come back,

"Yeah figures he was always a selfcentered jerk." I sighed and turned away,

"The house Chloe. He hasn't changed the house."

"Oh, oops!" Chloe giggled and I frowned she sounded happy, "well that's um strange I'd think he'd remove me from his life after he practically kicked me out." My heart deflated and I looked at a picture of us. What have I done!

"Ugh, any man that has the mental capibility to think _his girlfriend_ would cheat has already cheated on them."

"Hmmm, I'm gonna guess Jenna!" Tori laughed and I looked up and glared at her,

"Derek glared I guess he doesn't agree."

"Screw him! Oh wait I already did!" Tori laughed harder at Chloe,

"Chlo I should really go and you have to go get those stitches out."

"Awe do I have to!"

"Your hotty doctor said so." Chloe sighed from the other line.

"Fine."

_If the truth is you're a liar_  
><em>Then just say that you're okay<em>  
><em>I'm sleeping on your side of the bed<em>  
><em>Goin' out of my head now<em>

I heard my song on repeat and remembered everynight I'd spent sleeping with her stuff the things she'd left behind on her side of the bed using her pillow.

_And if you're out there trying to move on_  
><em>But something pulls you back again<em>  
><em>I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room<em>

I hummed along to the words as Tori continued to talk to Chloe,

"Hey D." I looked up at Simon and grunted a response as I finished cooking, "something wrong?" I shrugged just as Tori walked in breezing past both of us,

"Be strong woman!" I heard her tell Chloe and I heard the tinkerbell fairy laugh echo from the other side,

"Tell them- tell them hi for me."

"You know I won't."

"Always gotta try Tori." Tori sighed pulling the phone away and pressing the end button.

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_  
><em>And I wish you could still give me a hard time<em>  
><em>And I wish I could still wish it was over<em>  
><em>But even if wishing is a waste of time<em>  
><em>Even if I never cross your mind<em>

We sat in a box like square around my table Tori glared at all of us but something flickered in the back of her eyes and I was happy for her. Simon watched me intensly and Dad stared off into space glancing around at the many pictures he always advises to take down, but I just can't I tried but I felt emptier with out her.

"Derek?" My father cut into my thoughts and I looked up at him,

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should go find her." I looked at my plate this wasn't the first time he advised this I was just to chicken too,

"Dessert anyone?"

"Me!" Simon called out and I rolled my eyes Tori fidgeted and kept glancing around after father took her phone away. I dished out dessert Simon ravashed his and Tori poked at hers,

"Tori?" My heart stopped as I heard a small gasp I stood and spun facing the door where _she_ stood. Chloe. "Seriously Tori I've been waiting outside for like an hour!" She snapped completely ignoring my presence,

"I think you should get out." Simon told her and she glanced around the room as if she just noticed us she blushed and looked away looking around the kitchen,

"Tori were already late Christopher is waiting for us." Was her reply Tori stood dabbing her face and taking the phone father had in his outstretched hand, "and...nice job with the house Derek." My name was flat there was no emotion that radeated off of her but hatred.

"Don't bother with him Chloe lets go." Tori grabbed her arm and started pulling her away.

_I'll leave the door on the latch_  
><em>If you ever come back, if you ever come back<em>  
><em>There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back<em>  
><em>There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on<em>  
><em>And it will be just like you were never gone<em>  
><em>There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back if you ever come back now<em>  
><em>Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back<em>

I sat at my bar stool in my kitchen watching the water boil in my tea pot the steam letting off a loud peircing whistle but I didn't move. Simon and Dad had left not long ago and I was alone again. I hated being alone everything screamed Chloe to me and I felt like I was falling into the same black hole over and over. I sighed and stood up flicking the hall light on as I made my way to my room just in case I told myself. Just in case she wants to come back I'll always be prepared. I slipped under the blankets my tea from last night on my bed side table and one on hers even if she wasn't here I was prepared. Prepared for when we'd sit in _our_ bed drinking tea and just talking about anything and nothing.

_Now they say I'm wasting my time_  
><em>'Cause you're never comin' home<em>  
><em>But they used to say the world was flat<em>  
><em>But how wrong was that now?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

"I'm gonna do it Tori." I told her, "I miss him too much to not. Seeing him tonight-"

"Go." She told me looking at me happiness shining in her eyes, "go Chloe and go fast." I smiled at her running out of her apartment where I'd been staying for awhile but it was never home to me. Home was wherever Derek was and he was in the house we'd built together the house we called our safe house our home. I jumped in my car pulling out and speeding down the road on my way home.

_And by leavin' my door open_  
><em>I'm riskin' everything I own<em>  
><em>There's nothing I can lose in a break-in that you haven't taken<em>

I pulled up in his driveway at 2:30am stepping out of the car I walked to the front door sighing I went to knock on the door. Lyrics slipped into my head and I smiled when I pulled the doormat up to reveal a small shining key. Unlocking the door I let myself in blinking at the sharp light coming from the hall light. I walked to the kitchen first the kettle was on the stove water boiling I rolled my eyes and turned the stove off taking the kettle of to show that it was almost empty. Walking down the hall I stopped infront of the bedroom door taking a deep breath I twisted the nob and pushed it open. I stepped in and closed the door behind me adjusting to the light. Sitting on the bedside tables were two mugs that I was sure had tea in them tears pricked my eyes and I walked over to the bed with the large human shape under the sheets.

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_  
><em>And I wish you can still give me a hard time<em>  
><em>And I wish I could still wish it was over<em>  
><em>But even if wishing is a waste of time<em>  
><em>Even if I never cross your mind<em>

I ran my hand over his face fingers brushing through his hair the dark black locks slid through my small child like fingers as if they were water. I tried to hold in a stragled cry but some came out biting my bottom lip I waited to see if I had woken Derek. He turned over facing the ceiling now and moved a hand behind his head, he was awake but his eyes were closed. I didn't move as I heard a sigh excape his lips and a tear fell down his face. I watched as his mouth moved and mouthed the same words over and over after awhile I caught on,

"scream my name as you lover screws you. Don't scream my-" I felt tears spring to my eyes as I remembered the last words he'd said to me the night I'd left. "What have I done." I heard him groan covering his face with his arm, "oh Chloe." I smiled as he moaned my name and thought it was time to make myself noticed,

"Yes?" Derek sat straight up and looked over at me giving me a once over,

"Chloe?"

"Yes?" I asked again and he took a deep breath,

"Please don't let this be a dream." I heard him whisper,

"It's not." I replied,

"That's what you always say."

"Apologize." I demanded and his eyes got wide,

"For what!" he snapped and I sighed. A waste of time I shouldn't have come here I thought he regretted what he'd done but obviously- "Chloe wait!" Derek called and I stopped. My hand was on the doornob,

"What Derek? Did you forget to tell me one of your insults!" I whirled on him, "cause if you did go ahead and tell me I'm broken enough why not smash me to bits eh!" He gasped inaudably,

"Chloe." He breathed my name out and I sighed rubbing my head.

_I'll leave the door on the latch_  
><em>If you ever come back, if you ever come back<em>  
><em>There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back<em>  
><em>There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on<em>  
><em>And it will be just like you were never gone<em>  
><em>There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back, if you ever come back now<em>  
><em>Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Here she stood the woman I love. And what do I do I snap when she asks me to apologize that's what I should be doing. Begging at her feet to let me stay,

"Chloe." Her name escaped my lips and I saw her swallow, "Chloe I'm so sorry I messed everything up!" I was standing infront of her now just looking at her. She was Chloe how could you not look at her get lost in her, being so close but not being able to touch her was hell itself. I fell to my knees reaching out and wrapping my arms around her legs resting my head on her stomach moaning her name over and over again.

"Derek." God how I loved it when my name escaped her lips, "I miss you."

"I'm right here baby I'm right here." I told her and I felt her body go slack in my arms falling to her knees infront of me, "thank you. Thank you for this Chloe thank you."

"Shhh Derek." I could smell the salt from her tears and mine, "kiss me." She commanded so I did.

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_  
><em>I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this<em>  
><em>If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss<em>  
><em>Oh just remember this, oh just remember this<em>

It was just like I remembered a cherry strawberry taste as her smooth soft lips carressed my cracked and chapped ones. I burried my hand into her rich strawberry scented hair and pulled her closer to me. I heard her moan my name and kissed down her jaw only one line chanting in my head. Please don't let this be another dream.

_I'll leave the door on the latch_  
><em>If you ever come back, if you ever come back<em>  
><em>There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back<em>  
><em>There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on<em>  
><em>And it will be just like you were never gone<em>  
><em>There'll be a light in the hall and the key under the mat<em>  
><em>If you ever come back, if you ever come back now<em>  
><em>Oh, if you ever come back, if you ever come back<em>

I stretched and yawned when I woke up in the morning another morning in a house that only reminded me of the one thing that I can never-I looked over to my left as my arm hit someone elses warm flesh. At first I noticed the strawberry locks covering the white of the pillow then I noticed I was spoonign this woman and then I remembered that this woman was _thee_ woman. Chloe. I smiled and pulled her closer,

"Hmmm five more minutes Derek pwease." I smiled and kissed the back of her neck,

"You can have however long you want just as long as you don't leave."

"I won't not ever!" She rushed out and I felt tears fill my eyes,

"Good, and Chloe." She turned in my arms looking up at me as my voice cracked, "I love you. What I said that night was cruel and wrong I was worried and I lashed out which made me lose the only thing I cherish in this life the only person that makes life worth living." She gasped and ran a hand over my cheek,

"Derek-"

"I was afriad I learned something that day and I wanted to tell you at the dinner reservartion I made but you came home late after you promised you wouldn't and I-" I took a deep breath, "I love you Chloe Saunders your my-my mate." She smiled and pulled me closer,

"Oh Derek I already knew that silly." I pulled her closer,

"Then why did you stay away so long?" I asked

"I love you too Derek." She replied and I smiled kissing her softly.

_And it will be just like you were never gone_  
><em>And it will be just like you were never gone<em>  
><em>And it will be just like you were never gone<em>  
><em>If you ever come back, if you ever come back now<em>

I rolled over in my bed and looked down at my sleeping fiance her eyes fluttered open blue staring into green eyes shining with love and trust. God did I love her we'd spent the last two years fixing out mistakes and adding more of us into _our_ house. We'd sit in _our_ living room on _our_ couch drinking tea and just talking about _our_ relationship. I smiled and kissed her quick the pull I felt towards this girl was hard to resist expecially with her half naked under me.

"We should get up."

"Yeah, big day tomorrow." I smiled and kissed her hand,

"You gonna be ready to become Mrs. Chloe Souza?"

"I was born ready." I smiled and kissed her cheek,

"I'm glad cause I couldn't imagine another girl to have my last name."

"What if we had a daughter?" She teased and I rested my hand on her stomach,

"Then I'd be a proud father and a happy husband with a wife who'd have made all my dreams true."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing it! SO SORRY about the delay with all my stories the chapters are on my computer that is in at the Apple Genuis but I got notice that my hard drive crashed which means I lost all of my chapters to The Blizzard! O.o :( I am going to re-write them when I get my computer back they won't be as good and IF I can retrieve the lost info I will re post the chapters and fix it!**

**But maybe the second chance will be better! Fingers crossed?**

**NEXT SONGS: Hanging By A Moment-Lifehouse**

**Call Me Maybe- Carly Rae Jepsen**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**Anyways this question!: What's your favourite number?**

**~~~~Raksha~~~Souza~~~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Question: What's your favourite T.V Series?<strong>

**The Answers: hawaiiangrl: dragon ball z, phineas and ferb and wizards of wavily place; elizi02: Victorious**

**My Answer: Vampire Diaries! I LOVE DAMON SALVATORE!**


	27. Hanging By A Moment

Hanging By A Moment

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Lifehouse!**

**derek-chloe-forever () choose this song!**

**ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTOM!**

**ACCEPTING MORE SONGS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I sat in the cafeteria at the new high school Tori, Simon and I attended. I did as I did every day I sat and stared at the girl in the corner writing in her book like she did everyday. Her hood was pulled up strawberry blonde hair just peaking out of the top a strand curving around her bright sparkling ocean blue eyes. I watched as she mouthed something to herself before slightly nodding her head and writing it down. I sighed and stood up throwing out my already finished lunch I made my way to the library knowing well enough she would come into here and sit on the leather chair in the corner as she did everyday at 12:43.

_I'm desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

I hid behind the bookshelf as she entered and sat down pulling out a new book she began to read before jotting down notes on the edges,

"Derek." I sighed and faced Simon my brother,

"Hey."

"Go talk to her dude you've been practically stalking the girl." I knew I flushed as I looked away eyes subconsciously finding the girl sitting on the chair,

"Not now Liz." She whispered, "can we talk later?"

"So." I retorted to Simon who just shook his head and left me to my staring.

"Six sound perfect Liz see you in my room then." She whispered to thin air before looking around to check that no one saw. She was always doing this and I knew why I knew she was special and as the thought clicked in my mind I walked up to her.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now_

Clearing my throat she looked up at me blushing intensely,

"Oh, s-sorry am I in y-your way?" She stuttered as she asked politely and I shook my head,

"No I wanted to talk to you actually."

"Wh-what ab-about?"

"Your uh gift." She looked around and then back at me,

"I don't know what your talking about." I shook my head as I crouched in front of her,

"I'm Derek."

"I have to go now Derek." She told me trying to push past me,

"I'm special too." She froze,

"I don't know what your talking about." Her voice was firm and I sighed,

"Your a necromancer." I whispered and she turned on me,

"H-how di-did you know?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" She nodded ripping a paper out of her book she wrote something down on it,

"Four." She handed me the paper turning around and leaving before I could ask what she meant. Looking down at the paper I saw her address I smiled slightly letting out a small chuckle I got her address but not her name. Shaking my head in disbelief I walked to my locker to get my stuff.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I ran out of the classroom to my car thoughts fresh in my mind. I drove quickly to her house and waited until she pulled up at 4:12. She got out and looked over at me before nodding,

"Sorry I'm late one of my usuals needed help." I raised an eyebrow but didn't question her just followed her into her ginormous house. I sat down in her living room her across from me and she started, "what are you?"

"Supernatural."

"I know that!" She snapped glaring at me, "I think I deserve to know."

"Why?"

"You know what I am."

"You know my name." She tilted her head before laughing,

"Okay fair enough my name is Chloe." Chloe smiled and I couldn't help but smile back what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She blushed as if she heard my thoughts, "th-thank you?"

"For?" She laughed lightly as if shaken,

"You called me beautiful."

"I did?" She nodded and laughed,

"Now seriously Derek what are you?"

"Werewolf."

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Months Later<strong>_

As I walked towards the ice cream shop with Simon I thought about Chloe. Her strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue eyes I couldn't believe that the girl was my best friend,

"Derek are you even listening to me?" Simon asked and I looked down at him,

"Uh yeah."

"Then what was I saying?"

"Um-"

"Exactly!" I shrugged at Simon who shook his head, "I was asking you what you thought about Jake taking Chloe out on a date tonight."

"Jake?"

"Yes Jake asked her out."

"And Chloe said yes?" I asked puzzled she'd always told me she hated the guy,

"I don't know I was just there when he asked she told him she'd think about it." I sighed Jake was a huge jerk to everyone and she knew it though she had mentioned earlier that he had been nice once.

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That can change my mind_

I wasn't expecting anyone but Chloe to be at the ice cream shop but when we walked in Jake was sitting across from her laughing. Simon and I walked over and sat with them Jake nodded at us and then looked at Chloe,

"I should get going Chlo." Chloe frowned but nodded before reaching out to grab his hand,

"Come visit soon 'kay?" Jake sighed but nodded to her they exchanged a look and Jake looked at us,

"I was never here okay?" He addressed this to Simon and I we both nodded and Chloe sighed,

"Leave." She told him and he frowned before pulling his hood up and walking out. She sat there staring at her ice cream before clearing her throat and looking at us, "so?"

"So!" I screeched, "what was he doing here Chloe? I thought you hated him!" I whisper yelled she sighed and put her face in her hands,

"It's kinda hard to hate your brother Derek!" She hissed back and I froze,

"What?" I asked stunned Chloe looked up at us and wiped her eyes,

"He's my brother."

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

I shook my head standing up I walked out of the ice cream shop I leaned against the wall outside taking deep breaths. Two months we've been friends and she's kept this away from me? I sighed and looked in through the window to see Simon talking to her she wiped her eyes her face glistening with tear tracks. I wanted to go in there and comfort her to tell her she should have told me earlier that I wasn't mad but the thing was, I was mad I was furious that I'd told her everything and she'd kept this from me. We'd promised no secrets from the start and I was just learning now that she had a jackass of a brother? As I looked at Chloe though something shifted inside of me and my heart started racing it was then that I realized I felt more then friendship for her. I might have even been in love with her and nothing was going to change that fact not this not anything.

_I'm desperate for changing_

_I'm starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

It's been two weeks since than and every time I try to talk to her she ducks away from me. I knew one place she couldn't duck away from and as I headed to the library early and sat in her chair I twirled my thumbs waiting for her to come, and she did she rounded the corner and stared at me,

"Derek." She asked her voice thin and sad,

"Hey." I replied waving her closer but she didn't move, "Chloe I want to tell you that I'm s-sorry for barging out on you that day it just startled me that you'd keep that from me." She sighed and walked forwards,

"I thought you were mad at me?"

"I was but," before I could stop the rest of the sentence it just came out it flowed threw me and as the words came out I knew they were right, "you can't be mad at the one you love for too long." Maybe they felt right to me but as Chloe heard them she tensed up and looked at me,

"You l-love me?" She stuttered.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I sat there shocked at my own words shocked that I'd said those words that ruin friendships. She stood there frozen in fear and her body quivered,

"Derek we need to talk my place?"

"Let me guess four'ish?" I finished for her she nodded a small smile playing on her lips before she turned away and almost ran away from me. I slumped in the chair regretting the words now as I hadn't before.

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

I walked into her house at four thirty and called out her name a faint 'in here' came from her kitchen and I walked into the room she turned around and smiled,

"Hey." I smiled back and walked over looking over her shoulder to see her homework on the table and not just any homework. Math homework she smiled sheepishly and I sat down,

"Having troubles?" I asked and she glared lightly at me,

"Not at all." I smirked and sat back in my chair closing my eyes I found comfort in our silence as most people wouldn't, "Derek?"

"Huh?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" She asked surprising me that she hadn't stuttered I sighed and opened my eyes to see her staring at her homework,

"You asking me or math?" She looked me in the eyes and gave me a look, "okay okay I was just joking!" A small smile formed on her face and she tried to raise and eyebrow,

"Well?"

"I meant it."

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment here with you_

She nodded mostly to herself and sighed,

"And what do you say to that?" I asked she looked me in the eye and smiled,

"I say that I feel the same way." I smiled and leaned over the table over her homework pressing my lips to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was it good? I thought it was alright not my best work :(  
><strong>

**Next Songs: Call Me Maybe- Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Paralyzer- Finger Eleven**

**Everyday- Jessie Daniels**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**Hey! What's your favourite gem?**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Hey what's your favourite Number?**

**The Answers: Clerek and Clace o-o - 2,4 and 6; Sabrina Collete James - 7; ChloeXDerekDP - 24**

**My Answer: 111! (TRIPLE ONES! But I HATE 1 and 1111 don't know why though!)**


	28. Call Me Maybe

Call Me Maybe

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Carly Rae Jepsen!**

**I picked this song cause I love it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Derek has called me many times before but it was never like this. His voice was deep and thick as if he'd been crying, before whenever he called it was always about me and how I was doing. If I was okay if I wanted him to come over (I always did) as I ran out of my house over to his. My next door neighbor my best friend the guy I was in love with. As I ran I thought, I thought about all the times he's called me all the times he was there for me and I for him.

* * *

><p><em>I threw a wish in the well,<em>  
><em> Don't ask me, I'll never tell<em>  
><em> I looked to you as it fell,<em>  
><em> And now you're in my way<em>

* * *

><p><strong>PAST!<strong>

"Their our neighbors Chris!" My mother yelled starting a new fight with my Dad their voices louder then my show getting up I walked outside to see the new neighbors moving in. I walked over silently watching making sure I didn't get in the way,

"C-Can I help?" I whispered quietly but no one heard I sighed sitting on the grass I crossed my arms, "I'm not useless." I mumbled and then suddenly someone was falling over me tumbling onto the ground I jumped up apologizing as fast as I could,

"Why were you sitting there!" He snapped glaring at me I shrugged and looked away my eyes noticed another boy a shorter one he was teasing his sister who was checking on her nails,

"Wh-What?" I asked faintly remembering his question,

"What are you mentally retarded?"

"No!" I snapped, "I h-have a speech problem!" I glared before looking towards their moving truck,

"Whatever freak." He grumbled,

"Do you want help?" I asked he stopped and stared at me,

"You!" He snorted and I glared,

"Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm incapable!" I snapped and his lip twitched into a small smile,

"Fine go ahead Tori doesn't help anyways." I nodded and walked towards the other teens,

"Hey need help?" they both turned to me and nodded I smiled and helped them move in meeting their father Christopher in the process he told me to call him Kit and to come over whenever. I glanced at the clock 8:19 around two hours since I left my house I wondered when my parents would notice. Kit handed us all hot chocolates and sent us out to the porch stairs to get to know each other.

"So Chloe what do you like to do in your free time?" Simon asked he was around 6' taller then me and he was extremely tall and he told me he was a natural Asian blonde, Derek was the oldest around 7' tall with dark midnight black hair and bright emerald green eyes. Then their was Tori she was a little shorter then Simon with short black hair and brown eyes apparently her real name is Victoria and if I call her that she'll kill me.

"Screen write." I told them blushing, "I'm obsessed with movies and how the graphics and story lines are." He nodded as Tori started laughing I looked down,

"Chloe!" I heard my mom yell standing up I glanced around to find her stomping her way down the sidewalk I sighed and shook my head as I saw my father racing after her,

"Jenifer get back here we weren't done with our conversation!" He yelled and I winced turning to my new neighbors I smiled,

"Thanks for the hot chocolate apologize to your Dad for my disapierance see you around." Handing the cup to Derek I took off down the street reaching my parents as they started to scream, "Mom!" I called and she held a hand up at me,

"Give me a moment Chloe!" She snapped,

"Mom please can you fight inside!"

"We're not fighting Chloe were having a discussion!" I shook my head and started to drag them back to our house finally getting them inside I glanced over my shoulder to see our other neighbor old Ms. Charles glaring at me,

"Keep those two quite tonight child!" She yelled at me and I blushed,

"Sorry Ms. Charles!" I called back she just glared and slammed her window closed, "aren't I the child!" I mumbled as I entered the house to hear another thing crash against the wall. My life's so screwed! Finally they were asleep at 11:48 sneaking out I sat on my back porch. Faintly I heard someone walk over my yard and sit beside me,

"So that's why you were watching us unpack." I heard him whisper wiping the tears off my eyes I looked away from him, "sorry I snapped when I fell I was just mad that I fell." I nodded and leaned closer to him facing him.

"Sorry for getting in the way."

"Sorry for totally ignoring you the first time you asked to help." He whispered back, "you really were a great help." I smiled and leaned on his side he slipped an arm around my waist,

"Thanks." I replied and he smiled lightly it was then that I vowed to do everything in my power to get to see that everyday it took my breath away,

"I've never comforted a crying girl before."

"Good thing I stopped crying then." I teased and he rolled his eyes the smile reappearing, "just so you know your doing a great job so far." He smiled down at me this time.

"You really think so?"

"I'm the girl aren't I." He laughed lightly before he turned to me all serious faced, "I'll be here for you Chloe. You can come over when ever their fighting." I smiled,

"Thank you. Can I see your phone?" I pulled my phone out and he reached for his slightly confused as I snatched it and entered my number and then entered his in mine putting him as speed dial #1 my parents were 9 and 8 anyways. Handing it back he checked his contacts and smiled,

"Alright." He nudged my side and I laughed lightly getting up I yawned and stretched,

"See you tomorrow Derek." He nodded watching me enter my house before returning to his and...I think he just jumped like ten feet in the air to his room window. Holy Shit!

* * *

><p><em> I trade my soul for a wish,<em>  
><em> Pennies and dimes for a kiss<em>  
><em> I wasn't looking for this,<em>  
><em> But now you're in my way<em>

He's been my best friend since that day and today is my birthday today I'm turning eleven! Turning to face the clock I saw the numbers 6:14 flash across the screen it was Saturday so I was off school I faintly heard the phone ring from the kitchen jumping up I ran down the stairs passing my parents room I grabbed the phone accepting the call last second,

"Hello?" I asked,

"Chloe?" I heard the familiar deep voice rumble I smiled,

"Hey Derek." I greeted I could practically hear him smile,

"Hey happy birthday." He told me I smiled, "meet me in the backyard?" He asked voice uncertain,

"Sure!" I told him happily hanging up I ran to the door I pulling on my shoes above my pajama pants running out I met Derek in the backyard he rolled his eyes and held out a sweater to me,

"I knew you'd forget again." I smiled blushing lightly I slipped on the sweater I smiled up at him,

"Where are we going?" I asked he smiled and led me into the forest. It was amazing a small creek running through the lush green moss. I took a breath as I noticed the silver fish swimming and jumping amongst the miniature waves.

"Thank you!" I squealed jumping Derek in a warm hug I heard his laugh and felt the vibrations from his chest,

"Your welcome." He replied hugging me back.

* * *

><p><em> Your stare was holdin',<em>  
><em> Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<em>  
><em> Hot night, wind was blowin'<em>  
><em> Where you think you're going, baby?<em>

* * *

><p>My fault. It was all my fault I had to go to that shitty party with Rae I had to get lost and separated I had to be scared out of my wits and call my mom to pick me up. Never and I mean never go to a local party on your birthday even if it lands on the same day as the richest kids even if he's having an awesome party you never know who'll be their and what they'll be serving in my case they spiked the punch and I lost Rae in the crowd. But the worst was now I'm in the hospital covered in cuts and bruises from the way my foot feels I'm sure it's broken and so it most of my right knuckles. But that can't compare to the guilt and pain for being the cause of my mothers death, yeah you heard me my mother died in the car crash with the drunk driver. My mother died from picking me up from a party a party she allowed me to attend and she hadn't even cared if I drank she just wanted to get home and return to sleep. If I hadn't drank any of the punch then I wouldn't be drunk and I could have reacted and saved her life but I didn't and she feel asleep just for a moment and that's all it took a moment and we were down. I cried into my pillow when the nurse told me she didn't survive how did such a horrible day turn bad it went from being happy with Derek to killing my own mother on my birthday. I cried even harder into my pillow when they told me that my father hadn't wanted to see me he didn't even check if I was alright he just left. I was free to leave five days later but I had no one. No one visited me while I was at the hospital not my friends, not my dad no one. Nurse Jebidia rolled me into her van she offered to drive me home and I happily accepted directing her their she helped me out and into my chair. I waved goodbye as she pulled away wheeling me chair around I rolled myself towards my house. I got to the steps on the front porch and swore loudly. I hadn't thought this threw,<p>

"Dad!" I screamed as loud as I could, "Dad!" I called again no answer all the lights were out.

"No one's their Mr. Saunders left two days ago who are you?" I heard a familiar voice ask spinning my chair around I found Ms. Charles smiling at me looking behind her I noticed Kit's family and a few of her grand kids in the backyard having a blast.

"Ms. Charles it's me Chloe." Ms. Charles gasped loudly before she started crying and swearing at me it caught everyone's attention,

"You can't be Chloe died in a car crash with her mother Steve told me so himself!" She shook her head and I rolled my eyes,

"Ms. Charles I still remember Kitty Galore." I told her and she gasped,

"Chloe it is you!" She hugged me even if I was in my wheel chair and then wheeled me over to her house, "look what rolled up everyone Chloe's still alive!" I rolled my eyes and smiled waving with my good hand. Everyone was silent I swear you could hear the crickets.

"Chloe?" Derek asked standing and stepping away from Ms. Charles granddaughter Maria,

"Hey." I whispered smiling still,

"But you died Steve said-" I waved the last of his line away,

"My Dad doesn't...he needs some time to deal with my moms death he might have said something wrong." I smiled and Derek raised an eyebrow, "now if someone wouldn't mind helping me get into my house that would be great!" Derek nodded and walked over wheeling me over to my house and then he just picked me up. Wheel chair and all,

"There you are." He said placing me on the porch I smiled and unlocked the door,

"He blames me for her death." I whispered lightly, "he didn't even visit or check to see if I was okay but he knew I was alive guess he didn't care." Derek sighed and crouched down beside me,

"Do you blame yourself?" He asked and I looked at him,

"How can I not it was my fault I lost Rae and had to call her to pick me up if the party didn't have spiked punch I would have had better reflexes and could have stopped it from happening!"

"It's not your fault Chloe." I smiled and nodded leaning into him well as much as I could,

"I should have called you."

"Yeah you should have." He whispered, "I thought you were dead Chloe and it hurt like hell." I blushed,

"You seemed fine to me replacing me with Maria over their." I whispered back teasingly even though it ripped me to shreds,

"No one could ever be you Chloe and no one can ever replace you." I smiled widely and he smiled back, "I was certainly not fine Chloe it felt like I was missing a piece of myself without you their I felt empty." I smiled and nodded in agreement,

"Same for me except I was stuck in a hospital with that stench up my nose!" He laughed lightly pushing me into my house.

* * *

><p><em> Hey, I just met you,<em>  
><em> And this is crazy,<em>  
><em> But here's my number,<em>  
><em> So call me, maybe?<em>

* * *

><p>"Derek!" I screamed into the phone,<p>

"Holy sh*t!" I heard him swear and I giggled, "god Chloe what was that for?" He asked and I smiled,

"I don't know you called me whats up?"

"How are you?" He asked I rolled my eyes I'd gotten my casts off a week ago and he's been stressed that I'm gonna shatter into pieces for god sakes the asked the doctor to keep it on longer!

"I'm fine Derek." I smiled,

"Go-"

"Oh wait oh my god I'm bleeding from my head!"

"What where is it a cut or a bump is it deep!" He hurried on and I sat the phone on my bed side table getting dressed while he ranted, "Chloe!" I heard come from the phone followed by others,

"Ow Derek it." I didn't finish and 'fake' collapsed to the floor,

"Chloe! I'll be right over hold on!" I giggled and stood up pocketing my cell phone as I heard the downstairs door open and Derek run up the stairs he walked in and I looked up at him from my bed smirking. He ran over examining my head before pulling away and shaking his head, "you know if you want me over you just have to ask." I shrugged and stood walking out the door Derek following behind me,

"Let's go fast maybe we'll leave behind Tori!" Derek laughed and followed me out.

* * *

><p><em> It's hard to look right,<em>  
><em> At you baby,<em>  
><em> But here's my number,<em>  
><em> So call me, maybe?<em>

* * *

><p>My phone rang at lunch I was sitting in the bathroom had been for awhile just staring at the text message that Liam sent me the one asking me out,<p>

"Hello?" I asked,

"Chloe where are you?"

"Somewhere."

"Chloe come join us."

"I'm not feeling that good." I answered,

"Why what's wrong?"

"Um, nothing." he sighed and I groaned Derek never gave up,

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Derek-"

"Were outside." He said expecting me to join sighed I got up and walked there sitting down I avoided all eye contact and typed my reply

_Yes_

"Yes what?" Tori asked peering over my shoulder to see my text,

"To Liam."

"What he ask?"

"Me out on Friday."

"Oh my god! Your so lucky Chloe!" She squealed catching her brothers attention,

"Why is Chloe lucky?" Simon asked,

"She got asked out!"

"By who?" Derek's voice was firm as if he needed to have a word with the guy,

"Liam!"

"No." Derek said before he went back to eating,

"Your not my parent!" I screamed and he looked up shocked,

"I don't like or trust the guy Chloe!"

"So that's you not me I don't listen to you!" I stood up angrily glaring down at him,

"And what would your father say!"

"I don't know I haven't seen him since my mother died!" I screamed back before covering my mouth I'd told the entire Bae family that my father had returned so I could move back to my house and now after so long I'd screwed everything up.

"What?" Derek asked confused and I took that moment to turn and flee from their sight anger rolling off of me in waves.

* * *

><p><em> Hey, I just met you,<em>  
><em> And this is crazy,<em>  
><em> But here's my number,<em>  
><em> So call me, maybe?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>"Chloe please pick up this is the seventh time I've called you in the past hour!...It's me Derek...I'm sorry about earlier but Dad and I both agree you should live with us since your father is gone. Just consider it."<strong>

**"Hey it's me again...Derek...just you know in case you didn't recognize my voice...you should cause were like best friends. And best friends aren't supposed to ignore each other!...Chloe pick up...please I'm so sorry!"**

**"Chloe it's been days! You keep avoiding me in school when I tried to talk and I haven't seen you in Biology in forever..were lab partners Chloe and I hate to admit it's been so boring without you...you're going to have to give in soon your math mark will go down."**

**"CHLOE! PICK UP THE DAMNED PHONE!"**

**"Chloe please I'm so sorry I miss you I miss my best friend and I'll do anything to get her back please! I miss you so much I can't stand to be away from you it hurts..we've been friends for so long Chloe we should be able to get by this we have too. I can't live a life-"**

**"Damn machine cut me off! I was going to say I couldn't and wouldn't live a life without you. It's true Chloe I can't."**

**"Chloe it's been a week I've left you over a hundred messages aren't you listening!"**

**"I saw you and Liam today you're...cute? At least that's what Tori said I was just happy to even see you even if it was at a far distance and even if it made me want to storm over there and pull you off him...that or go home and cry."**

**"Tori says she sees you smile around him now...were you not before? Why not? Is everything okay? Does he hurt you?...I guess it's none of my business."**

**"Chloe's it's been nearly a month I can't stand this any longer the pain is unbearable I hate to see you happy with him I hate seeing you with him I just hate it! That I'm your best friend and you ditched me for that! I miss you Chloe can't you even see that!"**

**"I'm done. I won't wait any longer if you don't want to be friends with me then that's your choice...I'm not coming back Dad says I can switch schools but what's the point when were neighbors when I get to look out my window and see you laughing with him. When I get to look-"**

**"-out my window and see you kissing him. When I see you every morning when you walk out of your house and into his car. Don't come near me and don't call me back. I'm done waiting it's time I move on with my life and find friends who won't ditch me for jerks."  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em> And all the other boys,<em>  
><em> Try to chase me,<em>  
><em> But here's my number,<em>  
><em> So call me, maybe?<em>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked down the hall seeing his tall dark figure ahead of me I almost cried I wanted to go to him to hug him to just touch him. Derek. It's been two months since we've talked and I regretted it as soon as I got his last message I cried. I wanted to call him back right away and tell him how sorry and dumb I had been but he's asked me not too and I had to respect that. No matter how much it hurt. He deserved more he deserved better a part of me loved him and always would but a stronger part knew this was for the best that he had to move on that he was on a good path and I would just drag him down. We were still in the same Biology class and I'd been determined to talk to him that day but when I walked in the teacher told me that partners had been switched and I was stuck with Liam. I guess he's my boyfriend and all but I don't like him never have and I certainly don't trust him at all. I jogged faster and tapped on Derek's arm he turned and glared but as soon as he noticed it was me his eyes softened and then hardened I felt better knowing that my Derek was still in there,<p>

"Derek." I whispered and he glared,

"What!"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"But your not."

"I am, please can we talk privately?"

"No."

"Derek."

"No, now go and stay away from me I don't want to see you or talk to you again!" With that he turned and left me more broken and confused then ever. Where was my lovable, laughing Derek. Had I done this to him?

* * *

><p><em> You took your time with the call,<em>  
><em> I took no time with the fall<em>  
><em> You gave me nothing at all,<em>  
><em> But still, you're in my way<em>

* * *

><p>Sneaking into his house I smiled crawling onto his bed I waited for him to get home. I broke my relationship with Liam and he'd slapped me calling me a whore that wouldn't 'put' out I'd ignored him and went home covering the purple mark on my cheek to the best I could. I sat and waited and waited and finally the door opened,<p>

"Hey Chloe." I looked up to see Simon standing there and that's when I broke I just started crying and gripped onto one of Derek's pillows,

"He's not coming is he." I heard Simon sigh and sit down on the bed,

"No Chloe he's not. I'm sorry." I shook my head and cried harder,

"I lost everything."

"Chlo-"

"Go away Simon let me be!" I shouted and I felt him get up and leave the room. Sighing I fell on the bed and sobbed my heart out I'd lost everyone that ever cared the only one I ever loved. Truly.

* * *

><p><em> I beg, and borrow and steal<em>  
><em> Have foresight and it's real<em>  
><em> I didn't know I would feel it,<em>  
><em> But it's in my way<em>

* * *

><p>I woke the next morning still alone my mascara was in lines down my cheeks I sighed and got up grabbing a paper I scribbled down a small note.<p>

_I give up,_

_ I give up on life,_

_I give up on living,_

_I give up on feeling,_

_I wanted to call you that night Derek I wanted to phone you and tell you how much I missed you. But I didn't cause you asked me not too. I waited here all night, Simon said you wouldn't show but I had to believe that you might give me another chance. I was wrong. I lost sight in my life I lost you I lost meaning. I broke up with Liam only to end up with a mark for all to see. He hit me he always did and when you left that message asking I tried to call you I really did but he caught me he always does. He never liked you Derek it was all about you revenge on you cause you were always better. You played basketball better and they made you MVP not him._

_I can't. I won't._

_Live._

_Chloe_

__I set the note down and climbed down from his window and to my balcony on the second floor of my house looking down I started crying. I bid my last goodbye to the world and stared at his house at where his balcony was and I let the tears fall. The last tears I would let fall from my eyes, it just made me happy that they were for Derek. I heard the familiar engine from his truck and knew if I didn't jump now I would be too late. Knowing that I leaned forwards just enough to start the fall.

* * *

><p><em> Your stare was holdin',<em>  
><em> Ripped jeans, skin was showin'<em>  
><em> Hot night, wind was blowin'<em>  
><em> Where you think you're going, baby?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I pulled my truck up and stepped out,

"Look Mommy that girls gonna jump!" A little boy said standing on the sidewalk a little ahead of me. Following his finger I looked over to Chloes house and that's when I saw her. She didn't look my way as I yelled her name and started sprinting I knew I'd be too late but I had to try. I was twenty meters away when she fell. Ten when she was half way her eyes closed as was her mouth not making a sound. Five when her fragile body connected to the ground and two when I heard the snapping sound that signaled that she had indeed broken her bones. I ran to her landing on my knees next to her and felt for a pulse,

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled and a woman ran up to me,

"It's already on it's way." I nodded silently and stared down at her I couldn't move her it was too dangerous but I looked into her eyes and begged for her to stay tears fell down my face as I cried. Why would she do this? She was happy she had everything she wanted! I thought back to the day before the last time I'd looked in her eyes since this moment I say the sadness that was written on her face the way I yelled at her and I cried harder. My best friend couldn't leave me not now not yet not ever! Those couldn't have been my last words to her I wouldn't let them be!

"Chloe stay with me stay with me talk to me do something please!" I whispered I begged, "I lied Chloe I do want to see you I want to look at you every minute of the day I want to be with you forever I want to hear your voice the way it gets louder and higher when your excited. The way it gets thick and slower when your sad or upset your my best friend Chloe I'll always want you."

"Der-ek." Was all she said and I brushed her hair back,

"It's okay Chlo I'm here and I'm not going anywhere not again not ever."

"S-so-rry."

"Sh hun it's okay just live please live."

"T-ry." She made out and then the ambulance siren came and I took a step back as the men came to get her. I tried to go with but Simon dragged me back and into my room sitting me on my bed he left me there. I got up and wandered until I found something that was out of place my bed was messed and my pillows in different places. And a note sat on my desk.

* * *

><p><em> Hey, I just met you,<em>  
><em> And this is crazy,<em>  
><em> But here's my number,<em>  
><em> So call me, maybe?<em>

* * *

><p><em>I give up,<em>

_ I give up on life,_

_I give up on living,_

_I give up on feeling,_

_I wanted to call you that night Derek I wanted to phone you and tell you how much I missed you. But I didn't cause you asked me not too. I waited here all night, Simon said you wouldn't show but I had to believe that you might give me another chance. I was wrong. I lost sight in my life I lost you I lost meaning. I broke up with Liam only to end up with a mark for all to see. He hit me he always did and when you left that message asking I tried to call you I really did but he caught me he always does. He never liked you Derek it was all about you revenge on you cause you were always better. You played basketball better and they made you MVP not him._

_I can't. I won't._

_Live._

_Chloe_

I read it once. Then twice, then three times. Five times and then I started crying the tears making the pen splotch. She did all of this for me. He dated her to get at me. He used her, he beat her he hurt her to get at me! I stood up then and marched out the front door and down the street to Liam's.

* * *

><p><em> It's hard to look right,<em>  
><em> At you baby,<em>  
><em> But here's my number,<em>  
><em> So call me, maybe?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Derek! I wouldn't want you to do this!<em>

__I ignored the voice in my head that sounded like Chloe and kept walking.

_Stop it love please!_

_This isn't you Derek!  
><em>

_You should be with me not walking to Liam!_

__I stopped half way there and realized the voice was right and with that I turned and ran to my truck driving to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em> Hey, I just met you,<em>  
><em> And this is crazy,<em>  
><em> But here's my number,<em>  
><em> So call me, maybe?<em>

* * *

><p>I pulled into the parking spot and ran into the hospital telling them Chloe Saunders they led me to her room walking in I found her sitting in bed staring at me. She wasn't wrapped up like I expected apparently it wasn't that far of a fall just a few broken ribs and a fractured wrist.<p>

"Chloe." I ran to her and she started crying,

"Derek."

"Chloe!" I hugged her carefully and she hugged me back,

"I've missed you." She sniffled and I sighed,

"And I you."

"Derek I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I don't ever want to be separated again!"

"We won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good." She yawned then and I set her back down getting in beside her she smiled and I played with her hair,

"Did her really.."

"Yes." She whispered back knowing what I was asking.

"I'll kill him."

"Derek just let him be."

"Why!"

"Cause I don't want him to have anything to do with my life anymore!"

"I guess that makes sense."

"Thank you." She yawned again and I smiled,

"I'll still be here when you wake."

"Alright." With that she curled up beside me and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em> And all the other boys,<em>  
><em> Try to chase me,<em>  
><em> But here's my number,<em>  
><em> So call me, maybe?<em>

* * *

><p>We haven't been separated yet inseparable Chloe says we changed back to lab partners the next day she couldn't stand to sit near Liam but the other girl was ecstatic to and flirted with him non stop. Chloe only sighed and whispered what I think was a prayer to her. That was a week ago today is the one day I regret the day that happens around once a month I can feel him stirring my wolf he wants to come out I just have to let him. I pulled my truck into my driveway and jumped out leaving Chloe, Simon and Tori inside I ran to my room. Once in there I tried everything to make him calm down I hated changing it hurt, it always hurt. But this time I had something I hadn't before...no I couldn't call her I wouldn't let her see me like this she'd be disgusted repulsed and with that I crawled out my window and jumped down. Then my phone started ringing in my back pocket,<p>

"Hello?"

"Derek! Where are you?" I heard Chloe's frantic voice and smiled,

"I c-can't ta-talk right now." I managed out holding back the howls of pain,

"Oh..I get it..I thought-"

"Ch-chloe." I managed,

"Right I understand...I wouldn't have minded if you told me you had a girlfriend Derek." I was confused and I could hear how upset she was,

"Girl-friend?"

"Derek I understand god I shouldn't be talking to you when your.." It clicked then and I managed out a wheezy laugh,

"I'm...Chloe help." I dropped to my knees just in the forest phone a ways away,

"Derek?"

"Outside forest come." I told her and she hung up. In seconds she was here at my side,

"Oh my gosh Derek!" She ran to me and helped me take my shirt off,

"Changing."

"Changing into what?" She asked and I looked up at her,

"W-w-w-w." I tried to tell her but my voice was leaving,

"I'll find out myself." She whispered before trailing her hand down my back and murmuring soft words. It helped and I calmed down but then it came on stronger and I knew I was going to change fully this time as the fur started to sprout I looked at her and whimpered she just smiled back not moving from my side, "I don't care what you are Derek. Your still my Derek." I gave her a wolfy grin and she laughed only then did I realize the change was over and I still had my best friend at my side.

* * *

><p><em> Before you came into my life<em>  
><em> I missed you so bad<em>  
><em> I missed you so bad<em>  
><em> I missed you so, so bad<em>

* * *

><p>I never thought that she'd never be there after that day. She was always there at all my changes she practically lived in my room. But now things were gonna change and not for the better.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Before you came into my life<em>  
><em> I missed you so bad<em>  
><em> And you should know that<em>  
><em> I missed you so, so bad<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

_Derek has called me many times before but it was never like this. His voice was deep and thick as if he'd been crying, before whenever he called it was always about me and how I was doing. If I was okay if I wanted him to come over (I always did) as I ran out of my house over to his. My next door neighbor my best friend the guy I was in love with. As I ran I thought, I thought about all the times he's called me all the times he was there for me and I for him._

I ran into his room to find him on his bed tears falling down his face and I didn't understand Derek never cried well sometimes when changing but I've never seen him like this.

"Were moving." He told me his eyes avoiding me. Those two words struck me to the bone and it hurt those two words destroyed my happiness, my heart, my hope.

"W-when?"

"Tomorrow." I shook my head it wasn't enough time we didn't have enough time! "Chloe relax." He told me but I didn't and then I fell to my knees crying,

"No you can't not now you promised!"

"It's not my choice Chloe!" I shook my head and cried harder, "were not selling the house Dad says we'll be back at Christmas." I looked up at him,

"Five months!" He sighed and nodded,

"Come here." I sighed and stood walking to the bed he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, "just lay here with me for awhile." I nodded and buried my head into his chest.

"I'm gonna miss you Derek."

"You have no idea." He whispered back.

* * *

><p><em> It's hard to look right,<em>  
><em> At you baby,<em>  
><em> But here's my number,<em>  
><em> So call me, maybe?<em>

* * *

><p>I ran up to their house today they were leaving which was weird cause I didn't see any truck in the drive way.<p>

"Hello?" I called and I grabbed the bright sticky letter and read the only line on it,

_I lied. We left this morning I just couldn't say goodbye to you. I'm sorry see you at Christmas. -D_

I collapsed then right in the middle of and empty house okay so it wasn't empty the left basically everything here but no one was here. I didn't get to say goodbye and I was going to tell him I loved him.

* * *

><p><em> Hey, I just met you,<em>  
><em> And this is crazy,<em>  
><em> But here's my number,<em>  
><em> So call me, maybe?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS!<strong>

I sat there and waited they were supposed to return today. With a sigh I closed my shutters to my empty house. Kit expected my Dad to return he'd called me and said that he was but no one ever showed and I was alone at School and alone at home. I walked downstairs and looked in the kitchen I should be hungry when I hadn't eaten all day but I wasn't hungry at all. I walked out my back door in bare-feet and into my garden the flowers had bloomed and were turned to the stars I smiled and took a deep breath. Christmas was about family but with mine all dead what was the point. Sighing I walked back into my house locked all the windows and doors and brought down all the shutters. Sitting on my couch I counted the tiles on my roof once, twice, three times and then I heard a knock. I peeked out my eye hole to see four little kids standing there sighing I opened the door and welcomed them in,

"We just wanted to sing for you!" A girl said the parents looked at me funny but I offered them hot chocolate and they smiled walking into my kitchen I made some for the kids and they told me about their singing.

"Here you are." I set out a cup for each of them and they smiled each giving me their own thank you they beamed at their parents.

"Thank you no one's been that kind to them." A mother told me and I smiled,

"Well their the only Christmas spirit I see around here."

"Where are you parents?" I sighed and shrugged,

"My Dad's off on another business trip and my mom she's watching from above." The woman frowned and patted my arm,

"All right girl and boys we have more houses to visit and more Christmas spirit to give." The kids all smiled and hopped down running out the door.

"Goodbye." I told them and they waved back closing my door I leaned on it. Where was the Bae family?

* * *

><p><em>And all the other boys,<em>

_Try to chase me,_  
><em> But here's my number,<em>  
><em> So call me, maybe?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Hurry Dad!" I called and he laughed,

"Relax Derek we'll be there soon." I glanced out the window to see young children skipping down the icy sidewalk and glanced ahead at Chloe's house. It was closed down shutters down lights out I'd never seen it like that and apparently no else had either,

"That's strange usually her house is always bright and cheery." Tori commented and Dad nodded,

"I told Mr. Saunders to return maybe their just catching up. As soon as Dad parked I was out of their running through the frozen grass and over to Chloe's house. I rang the doorbell but no one answered I tried again and nothing.

"Chloe!" I screamed but no one replied, "Chloe please." I begged and nothing happened backing away from the house tears froze on my cheeks. Where was my Chloe?

"Derek!" Tori screamed at me and I looked at her she sighed and shook her head pointing up. I looked up just in time to see her face looking down at me before the shutter fell in front blocking my view.

"Chloe." I whispered before trudging back threw the snow and into my familiar home up to my room that smelled like Chloe. I sighed and sat on my bed I missed more already being this close so close and having her push me away. I deserved it I hadn't let her say goodbye I broke my promise I left her alone. I leaned back on my bed and thought about her everything about her that made me love her. I was definitely in love with her always had been ever since that little shy girl walked into my life I knew she was the one that feeling only increased when she sat beside me through every change I had here. I shuddered remembering my last five. The ones without her. I stood and walked out on my balcony staring down and then I looked over I saw in her yard a garden it was beautiful and I smiled and looked up. Chloe there she stood watching me from her balcony the one she'd jumped off of last year she shook her head and turned away heading to her door, "Chloe wait!" I yelled and she did had frozen on her doors handle,

"What Derek?" She asked voice thick and I sighed,

"I love you." I told her I told her the truth and she turned to look at me tears falling down her face that's all I needed. Jumping off my balcony I ran beneath hers looking up at her as she walked to the edge to look down, "it's true Chloe. I love you I always have and that's why I couldn't say goodbye-"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em> Before you came into my life<em>  
><em> I missed you so bad<em>  
><em> I missed you so bad<em>  
><em> I missed you so so bad<em>

* * *

><p>I smiled up at her and tried to climb the house she giggled,<p>

"Front door." I nodded and ran around to the front door only to have it open moments later to show her the girl I loved I picked her up then and kissed her. She kissed me back gripping my hair and tugging me inside I walked in carrying up both kicking the door closed behind me I trapped her against the nearest wall pulling back.

* * *

><p><em> Before you came into my life<em>  
><em> I missed you so bad<em>  
><em> And you should know that<em>

* * *

><p>"I love you." We whispered to each other at the same moment and I caught the tear that fell from her eye.<p>

"I really do Derek." She told me before capturing my lips in another searing kiss.

* * *

><p><em> So call me, maybe?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**NEXT SONGS: ****Paralyzer- Finger Eleven**

**Everyday- Jessie Daniels**

**I Will Always Love You- Whitney Houston  
><strong>

**Ours- Taylor Swift**

**Amazed- Lonestar**

**I Do Wanna Love You- Hedley  
><strong>

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: What's your favorite chapter so far?**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**What's your favorite gem?**

**The Answers: FaeryGirlsRock- Sapphire; Sabrina Collete James: Ruby  
><strong>

**My Answer: Amber or OPAL (cause it's my birth stone!)**


	29. Paralyzer

Paralyzer

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Finger Eleven!**

** Chlerek and Clace o-o choose this song!**

**ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTOM!**

**ACCEPTING MORE SONGS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Great a club I hate clubs like hate hate hate them! But no Jane and Christa had to drag me here I mean come on were 23 and were at a club! I sat down at the bar with them and they giggled about some guy moments later said guy walks up and asks them to dance. Big surprise my friends have the package I mean the full package unlike me I'm short and I've got nothing. I ordered my drink,

"You 19?" He asked and I glared,

"23 actually!" I snapped grabbing my vodka tonic I marched off.

* * *

><p><em>I hold on so nervously to me and my drink<br>I wish it was coolin' me  
>But so far has not been good, it?s been shitty<br>And I feel awkward, as I should_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<br>**They dragged me here even when I didn't want to go. Tori's always insisting that I need to get out more that I need to get a girl but it's not like I ever do every girl is to dressed up. They flaunt and it makes me sick, and that's when I saw her. She wasn't wasted or whorish she was different. She was beautiful strawberry blonde locks falling down her back ocean blue eyes searching and lonely. Something about her called to me and I felt this pull this pull to go and sit beside her. But I couldn't no I wouldn't I was too shy. Sitting back in my chair I picked up my beer and took a drink watching her I saw her grab her drink and storm off. I smiled when she started towards me well not me really but my way it gave me a better view she looked around 18 but I knew she had to be older. She looked up into my eyes and held them she held me prisoner in her blue eyes and I sighed and she smiled and started my way. I waited for her to come closer watching her move I watched her left foot hook behind her right and she fell glass flying in the air and the girl that had caught my attention falling in my lap.

"Ugh." She let out and I smiled helping her up, "I'm so sorry!" She told me eyes sincere and upset,

"That's alright." I smiled and she blushed getting off me she sat in the seat beside me,

"I'm Chloe." She told me,

"Derek." I replied and she smiled,

"Well Derek do you come here often?"

"No. My siblings dragged me." Chloe smiled and nodded,

"Yeah my friends dragged me." She looked over her shoulder and pointed towards two girl I laughed,

"That's my brother." I told her and she looked at me,

"Well he's a lucky guy." She told me and I laughed,

"Not as lucky as me." I responded smiling she blushed,

"So you said siblings what's that like?"

"What?"

"Having siblings." I shrugged,

"Well I'm adopted but it's nice my sister gets on my nerves and my brothers the all popular guy."

"Interesting." She mumbled and I picked my beer up drinking more,

"So what about you?"

"Me. Well hmm I like screen writing that's what I wanna be when I grow up." She told me and I smiled,

"Cool."

"You?"

"Carpenter." I told her and she smiled,

"I didn't pin you for that." I laughed and she smiled wider,

"What did you pin me for?"

"Hmm well I was going to say auto machinery." I shook my head,

"Nope. I like car but I'm not that obsessed."

"What about your siblings?"

"Ah well Tori's into clothing and Simon likes drawing he makes comics." Chloe smiled and started to fiddle with her hair,

"Derek!" Tori screamed running over I could smell the alcohol on her breath and I gagged, "Dereeeeeeeek!" She slurred and Chloe looked at me quizzically I sighed,

"My sister." I explained and Chloe looked her up and down,

"I think you should get her home." I sighed and nodded,

"Meet me here tomorrow outside at 7?" I asked and she smiled nodding,

"See you then Derek."

* * *

><p><em>This club has got to be the most pretentious thing<br>Since I thought you and me  
>Well, I'm imagining a dark lit place<br>Or your place or my place_

* * *

><p>Here I was at 6:58 waiting for Chloe leaning on the wall outside the bar I sighed where was she. I guess I was impatient but I was excited and nervous at the same time I hadn't been on a date in awhile much less with a girl I'd chosen. And sometimes the ones I had chosen were extremely rude and dressed themselves up which was the complete opposite I'd wanted. I looked down both sides of the street and then I saw her and she smiled when she saw me. She had her hair down a sweater on and regular jeans I smiled and offered her my hand blushing she placed hers in it.<p>

"What are we doing?" She asked and I smiled,

"Well what kinda girl are you do you like strolling through the park an adventurous forest-"

"That one." She smiled and I returned it,

"Forest it is." I turned us around and started to my car she followed and got in the front seat.

* * *

><p><em>Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you<br>I wanna make you move because you're standin' still  
>If your body matches what your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
><em>

* * *

><p>I pulled up to my house and she gasped,<p>

"This is your place!" I nodded and she smiled,

"I live down the road I always admired this place!" I laughed and got out she quickly followed,

"Around the back my deck looks over the lake." She smiled and nodded,

"I know I saw when I used to go down to the lake with friends." I smiled and led her inside she looked around before her eyes settled on my DVD case. I only had a couple hundred but her eyes widened and she looked at me for permission I nodded and she rushed over running her finger along them, "you should sort them by Director." I laughed and walked into the kitchen,

"I'm not a good cook!" I called and she laughed,

"Not a problem we can order in." I smiled and grabbed the phone. My kind of girl,

"Anything you'd like?"

"Just order something."

"Chinese?"

"Sure, oh and get some dumplings please." I smiled and called in the order.

"It should be here in fifteen." She looked up from the movies at me,

"Derek-"

"Pick one." I told her and she smiled at me a smile I knew I could live for.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded walking to the couch I sat down watching as her finger flitted along the different movies. I smiled when she slid the movie in and came and sat beside me leaning on me, "this alright?" She asked and I nodded stretching an arm above her she smiled and leaned in farther.

* * *

><p><em>I hold out for one more drink before I think<br>I'm lookin' too desperately  
>But so far has not been fun, I should just stay home<br>If one thing really means one  
><em>

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang moments later and I got up walking over I opened it and payed the man.<p>

"Foods here!" I told her grabbing to fork from the kitchen I walked in and handed her a box she smiled and opened it up eating straight out. She continued to surprise me when she ate out of the one I had eaten from. No girl has ever done that before but this was Chloe were talking about she was different then any other girls. I smiled and continued eating watching her from the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p><em>This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks<br>That would be cool with me  
>Well, I'm still imagining a dark lit place<br>Or your place or my place  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I should go." It was almost midnight and Chloe told me she'd walk home but I didn't want her to go, "walk me?" She asked and I nodded,<p>

"Of course." I grabbed my coat and draped it on her shoulders she smiled at me and I held my hand out to hers she took it and I instantly felt the waves roll up my arms. I smiled and started walking down the street she tugged on my hand with a giggle,

"Other way." I smiled and turned around.

"I knew that." She smiled and swung are arms as we walked it wasn't long a few houses down until she pulled me up her driveway she moved to the side as a limo pulled out and the window rolled down,

"Chloe." A deep mans voice echoed threw the car and she frowned,

"Your leaving Dad?"

"A business trip I'll be back in a week." She nodded and the window rolled up the car pulled out moments after the car pulled out.

"And that's my father."

"Your mother-"

"Died in a car crash when I was six." She mumbled walking up the rest of the path I jogged to catch up stopping her hand moments before she opened the front door.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, "Chloe." She looked up at me,

"Yes?"

"I enjoyed tonight would you consider going on another date with me?" She smiled and looked up at me,

"Yes." I smiled and tilted her face up pressing my lips to hers. And she kissed me back.

* * *

><p><em>Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you<br>I wanna make you move because you're standin' still  
>If your body matches what your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

* * *

><p><strong>The First I Love You's<strong>

We sat on my couch like we did every Friday. I had my arms around Chloe keeping her tight against me I buried my head into her neck we'd been dating for a couple months now with no regrets. I've known for awhile now that I was in love with her I was just waiting for the right moment to tell her that and I was nervous.

"Derek." Chloe whispered and I looked down at her she smiled up at me and suddenly it fell apart she wasn't smiling anymore and it felt like I was missing something,

"Chloe?" I asked and she sighed,

"I wanna tell you something I just don't know how."

"Tell me." I whispered and she sighed again,

"I love you." She whispered and I sucked in a breath this was it those three words that there are no going back from once you say them you can't take them back. She avoided my eyes and I pulled them back to me,

"I love you too." And with that she kissed me. I would never regret meeting this woman in that bar that night I would never forget her no matter what.

* * *

><p><em>Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you<br>I wanna make you move because you're standin' still  
>If your body matches what your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>2 And A Half Years<strong>

Chloe sat across from me at dinner I smiled and she smiled back we sat at the dinner table my small family sitting around me. She a major part of it of me and I knew now was the moment right now,

"Marry me." I said to her and she swallowed her mouth full of food everyone was watching us now,

"What?" She asked shock seeping into her voice,

"Marry me." I repeated and she blinked,

"Are you serious?" She asked and I smiled,

"I'd never joke about this Chloe." Dad smiled at us and Tori smiled as well, "your already a part of this family Chloe."

"I say yes." I smiled and stood up reaching over the table I pulled her up and kissed her. I heard clapping and pulled away to look around the table Chloe blushed and I smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you<br>I wanna make you move because you're standin' still  
>If your body matches what your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through me on my way to you  
>You'll probably move right through me on my way to you<br>You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

* * *

><p><strong>THREE YEARS LATER<strong>

"Derek!" Chloe called and I smiled,

"Yes love?"

"I'm going to rearrange your movies!"

"Do what you please Chloe." I told her coming around the corner she looked up at me,

"I know I just-"

"Wanted to check with me you've been saying that all week." I grabbed her hand and pointed at where the 4 quarter diamond sat, "that says you own everything of mine."

"Half-"

"And my heart so stop asking and just do."

"But if you don't like what I'm doing-"

"Chloe I think you have great ideas." She smiled and leaned up kissing me I kissed back lifting her in the air and holding her against me.

"Derek." She said when pulling back,

"Yes?"

"Wanna help me?" I smiled and nodded she smiled back and I placed her on the ground. Sitting in a nearby chair I listened as she explained how to organize the movies I couldn't hep but remember then the first time I met Chloe. That was the best day of my life,

"I love you." I told her and she looked at me,

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Next Songs: Everyday- Jessie Daniels**

**Our- Taylor Swift**

**I Will Always Love You- Whitney Houston**

**Amazed- Lonestar**

**I Do (Wanna Love You)- Hedley  
><strong>

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: How long have you been writing?**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**What's our favorite chapter so far?**

**The Answers: FaeryGirlsRock-Call Me Maybe, Sabrina Collete James- Pumped Up Kicks  
><strong>

**My Answer: I wrote them all so I can't choose! (though I have to say I still tear up when I read Blame It On September :'( one of my best!)  
><strong>


	30. Everyday

Everyday

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Jesse Daniels!**

**Kaiityy Zombiie picked this song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<br>**Another day at school. Which meant another day of laughing, talking and joking with Derek. Another day I'll look at him through the corner of my eye and wish that he too liked his best friend a little more then he should. Another day that I'd be wrong for a wish is just a wish it'll never come true. My phone rang and I picked it up expecting the caller,

"Hello?" I asked groggily anyways,

"Chloe are you still in bed!" Derek's voice came through causing me to smile,

"Maybe." I yawned and heard him snicker,

"Chloe get up!" I sighed and pushed the blankets off and stood up,

"Alright I'm up." I told him,

"Good I'll be there in five." Five! Five minutes I sighed and hung up running around my house to get ready. Clothes, bag, teeth, hair and food. Five minutes later I walked out of my house in jeans a tee-shirt and a sweater bag on my shoulder bagel in my hand. Running out I waved and I visible saw Derek shake his head before cleaning off my seat. Running over I opened the door getting in the seat I flung my backpack in the back,

"Hey." He grumbled and I snickered holding him out the bagel,

"Here take a bite." He smiled and took a large one I rolled my eyes and pulled my bagel back eating it slowly Derek's eyes flickering to me every few seconds. Finally arriving at the school I jumped out of the car, "science here we come!" I cheered and Derek rolled his eyes following me inside and too our lockers. It was convenient to have my locker beside Derek's at times other times it wasn't like now. I sighed as I saw Amber and Ashley standing in front of our lockers 'talking' truthfully they were waiting for Derek, as every girl did this year. Looking up from the corner of my eye I noticed that his complexion had gotten much better and their was no denying he was hot. But for years he was ignored and so was I for being his best friend neither of us cared really. But now that it was all changing would he choose someone else too?

* * *

><p><em>What are you thinking<em>  
><em> Doing the things you do<em>  
><em> What are you wanting<em>  
><em> Cause all I want<em>  
><em> Is you to see<em>  
><em> Everything you are to me<em>  
><em> And how you and I could be<em>  
><em> Every dream come true<em>

* * *

><p>Derek's POV<p>

I heard Chloe sigh as she too noticed Amber and Ashley,

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked but they didn't move I rolled my eyes and nudged-pushed Amber into Ashley "lightly" and they tumbled to the ground, "Derek!" Chloe gasped and I shrugged,

"They didn't listen to you." She smiled and stepped over them to get to her locker I stood beside her and watched the other girls so they wouldn't pull any tricks. They only glared and dusted themselves off before walking away.

"You've become quite the target." Chloe told me and I glanced away from them to her catching the end of a small frown,

"Chloe," I started to ask her what happened but she looked away,

"You should grab your stuff so were not late." I nodded and opened my locker to pull out my books. Chloe loved science almost as much as me I think one of the reasons she learned so much about it and got into my grade level was because she spent practically all her time outside. I closed my locker moments before she did and we started down the hall. I glanced around noticing Amber and Ashley again they smiled at me and I was about to glare when Chloe started talking again, "you know if you want you could always work with them." I looked at her to see her watching the girls.

"What?" I asked surprised ever since I'd met Chloe we were lab partners always had been and I'd figured we'd always would,

"Your choice." She told me glancing back at me before walking farther into the crowd. Alone. I tried to follow but with her being so small she could easily dodge everyone finally I made it into class to see Chloe bent over her writing book in our usual seat I expected her to look up at me with her usual sly smile that showed whenever she beat me to class. She didn't though she kept her eyes on her work a frown on her face I started towards her when someone caught my arm I looked over to see Amber batting her eyes at me. Something stirred in my stomach and I looked up to see Chloe watching me. She nodded her head and turned back towards her writing book I watched silently as something fell from her face to her book. A tear? I'd never seen Chloe cry and she wouldn't not here not in class,

"Derek?" Amber asked and I looked down, "work with me?" I glanced back at Chloe and started to yank my arm away just as someone sat beside my usual partner. I sighed and sat down something stirring in my stomach. Had I just betrayed my best friend? Did I make her cry?

* * *

><p><em>Everyday I try to tell you<em>  
><em> Every time I think I get through<em>  
><em> You put up a wall your so invincible<em>  
><em> Nothing could keep me away<em>  
><em> I'll find a way <em>  
><em> Everyday<em>

* * *

><p>Chloe's POV<p>

The only class. The only class I had with Derek where I usually laughed where we finished out work before class was even half done and she'd taken him from me. Sighing I walked out of class Derek was long gone by now we usually parted after this class him to the library to work on his College Math work for nerds and me to my English class. I sat down and started to doodle on my pages not listening as the teacher started her rant I took the notes but my mind wasn't on them they were on Derek and Amber I always knew that he would choose her over me. Any of them over me. I sighed and continued my day avoiding Derek at lunch by painting in the art room I liked to paint and this one was for Derek the forest at Twilight the best part of the day Derek would tell me. Would he anymore? Would he glare at me as he walked down the halls? Would he even accept my gift? I couldn't stop them then after loosing my Mother in a car crash and my Dad in a plane crash not long after. I couldn't afford to lose my rock the only person who was their for me unlike my ever working Aunt. I covered my painting and washed my hands before curling up in the corner alone the tears silently making their way down my face. This is where I'd go after the car and plane crashes and the art teacher wouldn't mind she let me be.

* * *

><p><em>What are you scared of<em>  
><em> What do you have to loose<em>  
><em> You'll never know <em>  
><em> If all you do<em>  
><em> Refuse and hide<em>  
><em> From the door that's open wide<em>  
><em> Ignore the voice you hear inside<em>  
><em> And everything I say<em>

* * *

><p>Derek's POV<p>

I hoped Chloe was okay where ever she was,

"Derek where's Chloe?" Tori my sister asked as she sat down I shrugged and Tori rolled her eyes, "she's your best friend I figured you'd know."

"I figured your teacher held her behind."

"No as soon as the bell rang she was out of their like speeding bullet." I sighed and continued eating Tori sighed,

"Where's Simon?" I asked and she shrugged and that was it with Chloe and Simon here the four of us held a steady conversation,

"Hey." Simon greeted 10 minutes later and I looked up,

"Where you been?" I asked,

"Well I went to the art room to check on some stuff and well I didn't know what to do so I came to you."

"What happened?"

"I found Chloe." He told me a frown on his face,

"And?"

"I found her crying." I jumped to my feet then and Simon sighed,

"What? Where?"

"I can't tell you." He told me sitting down,

"What do you mean you can't-"

"Obviously she's in the art room if that's where Simon went and found her."

"Thanks Tori." Getting up I ran to the Art room opening the door I heard someone sniffle looking around I noticed a slumped figure in the corner, "Chloe?"

* * *

><p><em> Everyday I try to tell you<em>  
><em> Every time I think I get through<em>  
><em> You put up a wall your so invincible<em>  
><em> Nothing could keep me away<em>  
><em> I'll find a way <em>  
><em> Everyday<em>

* * *

><p>She didn't look up in fact she didn't move at all as I walked over to her,<p>

"Chloe?" I asked again but she didn't respond sighing I crouched in front of her. Shaking her shoulder she looked at me,

"I told him to tell you not to bother!" She snapped eyes full of anger her cheeks still wet with tears,

"Not to bother?" I asked confused, "your my best friend Chloe it's my job to do that." She snorted,

"So I'm like a job to you having a best friend?" Her eyes radiated anger but behind them the shone with betrayal,

"Chloe-"

"No just stop just go!" I flinched away her words stinging me. The truth is I'm in love with my best friend. I'm in love with Chloe Saunders always have been always will but ever since her parents died I was the only one she let in and if we didn't work out in a relationship...I know she'd push me away and close herself off and I don't want that. I can't risk it,

"Chloe please."

"Get away from me!" She screamed and I sighed getting up I backed away their was no use in arguing with her but the farther I walked away the harder she trembled and the more tears fell from her eyes. I'd done it. I'd broken my girl the farther I walked away the more it tore my heart to shreds the more I felt world collapse. She was the only one their for me when everyone ignored me when everyone hated me. Turning around I left the room, I left my best friend behind.

* * *

><p><em>And I won't give up<em>  
><em> Cause you mean that much<em>

* * *

><p>Three days it's been and she won't even look at me her Aunt called and told me not to pick her up. She hadn't even picked up the phone to call and tell me no she got her Aunt who's never home to do it for her. She's never with us at lunch and it's silent their was no life or laughter in Science class I worked with Amber now and she was as dull as a muddy boot. Sighing I got out of my truck a four day weekend was always the best my Dad would take all four of us camping, I guess it was three now that Chloe was keeping her distance.<p>

"Seriously he'd never-" Tori was saying into the phone as I walking inside, "oh please Derek and Amber?" I snapped my eyes up,

"What!" I cried out incredulously,

"So?" She said into the phone, "doesn't mean he replaced you."

"Replaced who?" I asked but my sister held a hand up to me,

"So what if they are popular and started to notice him that doesn't mean squat!"

"Notice who?" Simon asked walking in and I shrugged,

"So you think he'd be better off?" She asked shaking her head at us, "your the only person he had he wouldn't ditch you for Amber!"

"Who's she talking to?" Simon asked and I shrugged,

"No idea." Simon sighed,

"Chloe Saunders you are coming camping with us!" Tori screamed into the phone and I glanced at Simon,

"Your answer." I muttered,

"Chloe come on we've never gone camping with out you don't make me the only girl!"

"She's not coming?" Simon asked and I sighed,

"I don't know Simon."

"You should she's your best friend!"

"I have a feeling were not anymore." I shrugged and started up the stairs,

"And I think I know who's fault that is!" He called up at me,

"Really you do?" I asked spinning on him, "she told me to leave so I left!"

"Yeah and a true friend a best friend wouldn't!" Simon shouted and I flinched that hurt that really hurt, "but you did didn't you!"

"She asked me too!"

"Doesn't matter!" I glared at him and he crossed his arms, "and your the one who replaced her! With Amber of all people!"

"Replaced her?" I asked, "no one can replace Chloe."

"Well maybe not but do you think Chloe knows that?" I sat down and put my head in my hands,

"That's what this all is?"

"That and after years of being ignored for how you looked and you cleared up a lot of girls think your hot-"

"So they start paying attention to me and what?"

"She thinks you'll leave her for them become popular and forget about her and because of who Chloe is."

"She'd let me go thinking that's what I wanted to do she'd let me go so I wouldn't have to choose."

"She'd risk loosing her best friend the only person who really knew her the person she's in love with so he'd have a better life." Tori added and I looked over at her,

"Uh Tori."

"Trust me Derek she loves you. She loves you a lot." I groaned and ran my hand threw my hair,

"I love her too." Simons eyes widened and he smiled Tori nodded like she'd always known something told me she had.

* * *

><p><em> No matter what you are going through<em>  
><em> I've waited this long<em>  
><em> My love is stronger than forever<em>

_strong enough to keep loving you_

* * *

><p><em><em>I got in my truck and drove the 5 minute drive to Chloe's arriving there I walked to the door knocking on it I waited. Moments later it opened and Chloe stood in front of me once she realized it was me she went to close the door but I stuck my foot in blocking her way,

"Chloe please."

"Don't."

"I need to!"

"No you really don't I understand go..be with them." I sighed and pushed the door open stepping in she glared,

"I never wanted to be with them Chloe I don't." She stepped back and I closed the door behind me,

"Why are you here?" She asked and I sighed,

"I need my best friend back."

"Who?" She asked and I sighed had I really pushed her that far by accident?

"Chloe please." I begged and she sighed turning away,

"Just leave Derek I know what's best for you and this isn't it."

"You don't get to decide that Chloe!"

"Well maybe it's not best for me!" She retorted and I sighed,

"I don't believe that."

"Derek please."

"No stop that just listen to me Chloe for once!" She turned around and glared but let me speak, "I've known this for awhile a long time now but Chloe I..I love you."

"You what?"

"I love you."

"Derek." She sighed my name and I stared at her,

"Well?"

* * *

><p><em>Everyday<em>  
><em> Every time I think I get through<em>  
><em> You put up a wall your so invincible<em>

* * *

><p>"Derek I." She sighed and turned away, "I can't."<p>

"You can Chloe."

"I can't!" She wheezed out and I walked to her circling her with my arms,

"Chloe." I whined and she looked up at me tears pooled in her eyes,

"Everyone I love dies." I shook my head and rested my hand on her cheek,

"I won't."

"You'll leave."

"I won't."

"You'll stop loving me."

"I won't."

"You'll meet someone else."

"I won't."

"You'll-"

"I'll love you, cherish you and stay with you forever."

"Forever's a long time."

"I know but I'll be there the entire way and if theirs a life after forever I'll find you."

"What if I leave you."

"I'll still be there."

"What if I die?"

"Then I'll miss you."

"I love you." She whispered and I smiled,

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><em>Everyday I try to tell you<em>  
><em> Every time I think I get through<em>  
><em> You put up a wall your so invincible<em>  
><em> Nothing could keep me away<em>  
><em> I'll find a way <em>  
><em> Everyday<em>_

* * *

><p><em><em>I smiled at her and leaned down capturing her lips with mine.

* * *

><p><em>I'm waiting on you<em>

_Every single day_

* * *

><p>My dream had come true. I had my girl the one I'd love forever and no one. No one was taking her from me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**NEXT SONGS: ****Ours- Taylor Swift**

**I Will Always Love You- Whitney Houston  
><strong>

**Amazed- Lonestar**

**I Do Wanna Love You- Hedley**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: If You Could've Chosen Your Name What Would It Be?**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**How Long Have You Been Writing?**

**The Answers: FaeryGirlsRock- 7-30-11; Sabrina Collete James- Age of 6; Book-Geek4- February 2012; ChloeXDerekDP- Two years  
><strong>

**My Answer: 2004 April 23 I think well that's when I started writing my first short story it was really gruesome!  
><strong>


	31. Ours

Ours

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Taylor Swift!**

**FaeryGirlRock choose this song!**

**ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTOM!**

**ACCEPTING MORE SONGS!**

**AT THE END THERE IS A LITTLE SIBLING KISS! WARNING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I sighed as I looked out the window why couldn't she go faster! I hadn't seen them for at least five years and this taxi was as slow as a turtle! I sighed and leaned back in my seat thinking about what happened five years ago five months after we took down the Edison Group.

_"Were done Kit we finished the Edison Group of five months ago my niece and I have no use here anymore!" I heard my Aunt scream I'd come home early from the school we attended my head hurt to much to stay in class so I'd come back home to shouting,_

_"Did Chloe say she wanted to leave?" Kit asked,_

_"She doesn't have a choice we are leaving!"_

_"Why don't you let her choose for herself she's almost 16." Kit replied and I walked into the living room,_

_"I don't want to leave." I said and they both looked at me,_

_"Your home early."_

_"My head hurt." My Aunt sighed and nodded,_

_"Oh do you need something?" She asked standing up and I nodded,_

_"I need you to be quiet and for us to stay I don't want to go."_

_"But-"_

_"No I don't want to go!"_

_"Maybe you should." I wasn't expecting that. The voice came from behind me and I turned around to see Derek staring at me, "to see your Dad." I took a sharp breath before nodding,_

_"Y-yeah I g-guess I could." I stuttered out and he raised an eyebrow at me before I ran up to my room. Locking the door I threw my belongings into a bag before sitting on my bed. I never thought Derek would want me to leave, I never thought I bugged him that much. Sighing I walked over to my desk and pulled out a paper, I thought about writing him a note and started to but when I read it over I sighed and crumpled it up what was the point he already asked me to leave. I was going to say goodbye later,_

_"Chloe you ready?" Lauren called and I sighed or goodbye could be right now,_

_"Yeah." I choked out before standing grabbing my bag I slung it over my shoulder and walked down the stairs. I expected them all to be standing there but as I walked farther down the only person I saw was Simon he gave me a sad smile and shook his head,_

_"He went to the woods." I sighed and dropped my bag running out the back door I looked into the forest. I'd never find him if I went in and I knew that falling to my knees on the back porch I looked out,_

_"I'm doing this for you." I whispered, "you want me gone I'm going. I love you Derek and I always will no one will take that away." I stood up wiping my eyes for tears as my Aunt came and grabbed my arm leading me to her car.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Elevator buttons and morning air<br>Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
>If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares<br>But right now, my time is theirs_

* * *

><p>The car stopped in front of the familiar home and I smiled,<p>

"Thank you!" I handed her the bills and got out grabbing my two bags I walked to the door. I knocked on it lightly before ringing the doorbell and then it opened,

"Hello?" A voice asked and I smiled,

"Simon!" I called and jumped him giving him a hug,

"Sweet hot girl hugging me score!" I rolled my eyes and let go looking up at him,

"Simon we tried to date remember it didn't work!" He raised and eyebrow before looking at me for a moment,

"Chloe?" He asked and I smiled,

"Long time no see." I smiled and he smiled back,

"Come in come in!" He moved to the side and I passed him,

"So..."

"He'll be here soon we're about to have dinner," I smiled and walked farther into the house, "is your Aunt here?"

"No."

* * *

><p><em><em>Seems like there's always someone who disapproves<br>They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
>And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do<br>The jury's out, but my choice is you__

* * *

><p>I sighed he still wasn't here and it was ten to seven, twenty minutes since I got here. I sighed as Simon shrugged at me,<p>

"He'll be here soon he never misses dinner." I sighed and leaned back farther in the chair,

"Where's Tori?"

"Her boyfriends probably." I nodded silently, "did you know she was my half sister?" I nodded and he sighed,

"When did you find out?"

"Last week she moved out and I kicked my Dad out for a bit I just can't believe he kept that from us!" I sighed and nodded,

"I told him to tell you." Simon smiled and I picked up my glass.

"Simon!" A voice echoed over the house his voice, "I thought we agreed no girls here just guy time!" I rolled my eyes and Simon smiled,

"She's a special girl Derek." He replied and I heard footsteps getting closer,

"They're always special to you."

"Who said she was here for me." Simon winked at me and I blushed,

"Who'd come to see me Simon." Derek growled and a shadow crossed over the room,

"I don't know maybe Chloe." I turned and looked at Derek then the hello caught in my throat. He was taller now much taller and he'd filled out more if that's even possible his eyes were a little darker green his hair was cut rigged and short obviously done with his own scissors. I smiled and gave a soft wave,

"Hey." Derek didn't move he didn't say anything for awhile just blinked at me,

"I use your old room." He finally got out and I frowned no hello no how you been no nothing I sighed and looked at Simon who shrugged,

"I'll just use Tori's." I replied staring at my plate,

"You waited to eat?" Derek asked,

"Yeah I wasn't going to eat without you."

"What if she was hungry?"

"I'm not." I replied looking up, "in fact I'm a little tired I think I'll head up to my bed now." Passing by both I grabbed my bags and started up the stairs. I entered Derek's room and found it exactly the same as he left it peering in mine I found it the same as the other. I rolled my eyes who uses to rooms. I hurried to Tori's room and dropped my stuff on the ground.

* * *

><p><em><em>So don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>And life makes love look hard<br>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours__

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"What the hell was that!" Simon shouted and I looked at him as I got my food,

"What was what?" I asked,

"That how you acted towards Chloe she came down here to see you!"

"How would you know." I replied with a shrug before sitting down and eating Simon shook his head at me as I continued eating,

"I know her Derek the first thing she asked or was going to was where is Derek." Simon raised his voice to a soprano as he mimicked Chloe,

"I didn't even say goodbye to her five years ago I doubt she'd want to see me."

"Well did you hear what she said five years ago?" Simon asked and I stopped eating remembering it line for line.

* * *

><p><em><em>You never know what people have up their sleeves<br>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles<br>But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine__

* * *

><p><em>"Maybe you should." I spoke up from behind Chloe, "to see you Dad." I added as she looked at me pain and betrayal filled her eyes and I wished I could take the words back but as soon as I went she replied,<em>

_"Y-yeah I g-guess I could," She stuttered out she never stuttered anymore she'd stopped awhile ago I raised an eyebrow and she looked away before running up the stairs to pack her bag. I sat on the couch and let out a breath Simon walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder,_

_"Better she goes no man before you fall in love." I looked up at him and back down at my hands. I was already in love with her I loved everything she did the way she smiled, laughed, pouted and how stubborn she was even if it annoyed the hell out of me sometimes I loved it about her, "ah sorry man." Simon said catching on and I shrugged it off Dad frowned at me and I sighed,_

_"Chloe you ready!" Lauren yelled coming from the kitchen she obviously hadn't heard our conversation from the way she looked around the room confused,_

_"Yeah." Came a small response and it struck me like a cord,_

_"No." I whispered standing up I left the house taking a run for the forest I didn't want this! I don't want her to leave! She can't leave me I need her! I ran farther and farther away tears falling from my face collapsing to my knees I shook my head getting up I started back to the house. I could smell the salt that tinged her scent as tears fell down her eyes too getting closer I finally saw her on the deck on her knees,_

_"_I'm doing this for you." She whispered out into the forest and I swallowed I remembered what I'd said earlier about her leaving and my heart shatterd, "you want me gone I'm going. I love you Derek and I always will no one will take that away." She stood up wiping her tears away. She loved me? I was shocked I couldn't move as I watched her Aunt grab her arm and lead my one and only love away from me. I ran to the edge of the forest as the car passed by Chloe looking out the window tears falling down her face she placed her small hand on the window facing the forest as if she knew I was there. My fault. It was my fault she left she thought I wanted her to leave. She'll never know how much I love her she'll never know I loved her at all. As the words repeated in my head I felt my body shake I couldn't handle this I'd hurt the girl I loved. I hurt my Chloe. She must think I hate her. She could think I thought she was clingy. I needed my Chloe but it was too late. I was too late. I'd already chased her away. Forever.__

* * *

><p><em><em>And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>And life makes love look hard<br>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours__

* * *

><p>"I remember." I muttered shoveling more food into my mouth at a faster pace,<p>

"And?"

"And who says she feels that way now."

"I do!" Simon growled and I sighed,

"Your not Chloe."

"I know Chloe!" I shrugged and looked away Simon sighed and I stood,

"I'll wash." I muttered grabbing his dishes I started to the sink,

"I'll dry." A small voice offered walking into the kitchen,

"Sure!" Simon smiled and walked out moments later I heard the T.V turn on I looked at Chloe and she looked away,

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She spoke grabbing a dish towel,

"So how are you?" I asked and she shrugged,

"Good I guess my Aunt got married they had a kid he's three." I nodded silently,

"What's his name?"

"Evan."

"That's cool is he-"

"No." She replied,

"None of them are and I'm forbidden to talk about it."

"So you ran?"

"No I moved out." She replied and I nodded,

"Why didn't you before?"

"When I turned 18 she was about ready to have the baby and then when she did she needed my help."

"So you left when he was three?" She nodded and I sighed,

"Why are you here?" I asked and she glanced up at me,

"Should I not be?"

"Your choice."

"I missed you," she said and I glanced at her, "guys." She added and I nodded,

"Well to bad you came in a family crisis."

"I missed you the most." She said and I looked at her,

"Oh." She continued drying and I looked away,

"So I'm guessing you didn't miss me then." I looked at her surprised,

"Who said that?"

"The way you acted."

"What about it?"

"I told you I missed you and you didn't say anything."

"Yes I did!"

"Oh doesn't count!" She snapped, "I would guess your married but you don't have a ring so what's her name?"

"Who's name?"

"Your girlfriend."

"I don't usually make friends."

"The girl your dating the girl your in love with!"

"I'm not dating the girl I love." Chloe sighed and shook her head,

"I'm sorry to hear that." She whispered, "sorry to bring up bad memories she left you." I nodded and she frowned,

"What's her name?" She asked and I glanced at her, "oh sorry I'm getting in your personal space now." I rolled my eyes and she smiled lightly,

"Chloe."

"Yes?"

"Her name is Chloe." I looked at her then and she looked up at me,

"You told me to leave." She whispered and I sighed,

"Chloe I didn't tell you to leave I was just giving you the choice if you wanted to return to your father." She sighed and looked away,

"You didn't even say goodbye!" I sighed and took her chin softly in my hand and tilted it up,

"Chloe that was the biggest mistake of my life." I told her before pressing her lips to mine.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and<br>Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in  
>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you<em>___

* * *

><p>She kissed me back and I pulled her in closer,<p>

"Finally!" I heard and pulled away from Chloe looking over I saw Tori standing in the kitchen, "took you long enough to get over Chloe!"

"Tori it is Chloe!" Simon yelled from the living room and Tori looked at her,

"Chloe!" She nodded and suddenly I was being pushed away from Chloe I reacted instinctively and growled pulling Chloe closer. Tori rolled her eyes and glared,

"I'm not letting her go." I snapped, "not again." Chloe giggled from within my arms and I looked down at her smiling,

"Wow first smile I've seen in years." Tori commented and pulled one of my arms loose so she could hug Chloe some what I held onto Chloe's hand and she squeezed it,

"It's good to see you Tori." Chloe told her and Tori pulled away nodding,

"I missed you!" Tori told her and Chloe smiled,

"I missed you too."

"Apparently not as much as him." Tori frowned and Chloe laughed,

"I love you like a sister Tori but I love him." Tori smiled and and I blinked at her,

"What?" I asked and Tori rolled her eyes at me,

"You two talk I'll be in my room."

"My stuffs in there!" Chloe complained,

"I'll move it to Derek's." She called running from the room.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>'Cause I love the gap between your teeth<br>And I love the riddles that you speak  
>And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored<br>'Cause my heart is yours____

* * *

><p><em><em>"You what?" I asked as soon as she was gone and Chloe blushed pulling me behind her she led me to her old room the one I slept in now to remind myself of her.

"I love you." She said closing the door behind me, "you knew that already."

"I didn't know you still loved me though."

"I do." I smiled and pulled her closer,

"I love you too."

"We've already established that." She teased and I smiled picking her up I kissed her as she wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck locking us in an embrace.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>So don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>And life makes love look hard<em>___

* * *

><p><strong>SIMON AND TORI<strong>

"They upstairs?" Tori asked walking down the stairs to her half brother he nodded looking up at her swallowing a lump in his throat just seeing her. God why did she have to be his sister! She was beautiful amazing and Simon had been falling more and more in love with her until his entire world shattered as his father told them that they were related. RELATED! Was it some kind of joke? Was this serious! Tori waved her hand in front of Simons face,

"Yeah." They are he replied subtly checking her out as she sat down. Tori smiled at him and watched him as he played his video game something was on his mind she noticed for he kept loosing she giggled as his character fell off a cliff and he glanced at her a blush hidden in his cheeks. She sighed as she watched him play thinking about her current boyfriend. Yeah he was nice and all but he wasn't who she wanted none of them were none of them could be and she couldn't be with who she wanted. Simon. Her brother. She sighed and moved closer to him,

"Simon." She whispered in his ear and he shivered why did she have to do that his skin crawled and he looked at her. Her lips inches away from him and he couldn't help himself he closed the gap and and pressed his lips against her. The couldn't take this love from them even if it was against the rules even if it was sick he had to. He had to try it. To get it out of his system but as soon as he did he learned that once was never enough and now he was addicted. He had to have more.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>And don't you worry your pretty little mind<br>People throw rocks at things that shine  
>But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours<br>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours___

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Next Songs: Everyday- I Will Always Love You- Whitney Houston**

**Amazed- Lonestar**

**I Do (Wanna Love You)- Hedley**

**All The Right Moves- OneRepublic  
><strong>

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: What's Your Favorite Berry?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

****If You Could've Chosen Your Name What Would It Be**?**

**The Answers: FaeryGirlsRock-Zoë, Chlerek-Clace o-o= Serena; Sabrina Collete James-Gwenytth  
><strong>

**My Answer: I wrote them all so I can't choose! (though I have to say I still tear up when I read Blame It On September :'( one of my best!)  
><strong>


	32. I Will Always Love You

I Will Always Love You

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Whitney Houston! Love you WHITNEY!  
><strong>

**Sabrina Collette James picked this song.**

**Sad story today :( sorry this is what I thought of!**

* * *

><p><em>If I<em>

_ Should stay  
>I would only be in your way<br>So I'll go  
>But I know<br>I'll think of you every step of  
>the way<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"We won!" My brother cheered smiling at me we'd won that battle at the Edison's Building but what about the others? Did they win? Was Chloe alright? I understood why Dad had separated up but it hadn't stopped me from worrying I still was distracted.

"She'll be fine Derek." Dad told me and I nodded believing him moments later his cell rang,

"Lauren how did it go on your end?" Dad smiled and looked up, "they won!" We all cheered and I smiled,

"Count the dead Shain." Someone said and we started around to find our friends the ones who'd died so we could win,

"They lost ten." Dad told us and I frowned,

"Tori?" Simon asked and Dad shook his head,

"She's fine." He replied and we all let out a breath, "wait Lauren slow down who what?" He said and I glanced away taking out my phone I went to call Chloe when Dad took it away,

"Dad-"

"Shh!" He hissed and listened to Lauren, "oh no." He muttered and I sighed,

"You'll talk to her soon Derek." Simon said as Dad hung up,

"No he won't."

"What?" I cried out in disbelief, "come on Dad!"

"She jumped in front of a bullet to save her Aunt." Dad said and he frowned, "she died instantly." I shook my head,

"NO!" This wasn't happening she couldn't be my Chloe she had to be alive she had to!

"Derek-"

"Get away from me!" I screamed backing out of the sight and away from my family I turned and ran as far and as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><em><em>And I...<br>Will always  
>Love you, oohh<br>Will always  
>Love you<br>You  
>My darling you<br>Mmm-mm__

* * *

><p>"I miss you Chloe." I whispered looking at her picture I brushed my finger along her smiling face and sighed. Why her? Why couldn't it have been someone else why did Chloe have to die? Why her off all the people at the battle why the woman I loved? I sighed and pulled the ring box I'd kept hoping that after the battle I'd give it to her. An engagement ring but if she wasn't ready a promise ring a ring to show others that we were in love and that was never going to end. I sighed and stared at the picture it would've looked great on her finger sparkling in the sun, it was that moment that I wished I could join her. That moment that I wondered, is she watching me? Glancing around I certainly hoped so,<p>

"I love you." I whispered to no one at least no one I could see, "I'll always love you Chloe Saunders. Your my first and your my last." Standing I closed the box and walked away from it, forever it would only be for her and I made sure it was that way. The ring was fitted and engraved for her the words running along the outside,

'For my one. My only. My mate. My girl. Chloe. I'll love you forever'

* * *

><p>And I...<p>

__ Will always  
>Love you, oohh<br>Will always  
>Love you<br>You  
>My darling you<br>Mmm-mm __

Bittersweet

__Memories  
>That is all I'm taking with me<br>So good-bye  
>Please don't cry<br>We both know I'm not what you  
>You need<br>__

* * *

><p>I sighed sitting at the table. Today was her birthday the day we'd spend just the two of us she knew I didn't like parties and made sure that she'd have one the next day while I was 'working' she didn't mind just as long as we spent her birthday together. But now I'm sitting in this empty house alone, no floor creaking as she tries to surprise me. No coffee being made, nothing. I know it'd been this way for a few months now but today was different today was the day I was supposed to be with her more then ever! Getting up I walked to the living room where we'd sit on the couch together and watch movie after movie until she wanted to do something else. I could almost hear her voice as she criticized certain parts. I sat down and stared at my hands. It would be different if she was far away out with friends or of in battle and I couldn't go because I was going into the other one. But no this wasn't like that the girl, my girl the one I loved. She was dead. Never to be found, and all I wanted was to be with her. To hold her to love her to...it wasn't going to happen what's the point in hoping anyways.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em><em>And I...<br>Will always love you  
>I...<br>Will always love you  
>You, ooh<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I sighed as I watched Derek, I'd wished that maybe someday that he could see me. I thought maybe my birthday would work but it hadn't and that made me upset by the minute and then something shifted in the air and I fell. To the ground with and omph,

"Hello?" Derek asked standing up and I gasped again did he hear me?

"Derek?" I asked looking up and I heard the footsteps run around the couch,

"Chloe?" He asked and I looked up to see him staring down at me,

"Derek?" I asked standing up I reached towards him,

"Is this a joke?" he asked and I shook my head,

"Derek it's me." I reached out again and he reached towards me I expected my fingers to go threw him but when they touched I felt the familiar zap and I ran to him wrapping my arms around him I began to cry.

"I love you." He whispered over and over again, "I will always love you Chloe."

* * *

><p><em><em> I hope<br>life treats you kind  
>And I hope<br>you have all you've dreamed of  
>And I wish you joy<br>and happiness  
>But above all this<br>I wish you love _  
><em>__

* * *

><p>I sat awake in bed this had been the best birthday ever but would I go back to being a ghost now that it was over? I stared at the time and watched the seconds go by. 30 seconds was all I had left and I leaned over the man I loved and pressed my lips to his,<p>

"I love you." I kissed him again, "always and forever." I kissed him again and he kissed me back awake now I pulled away and glanced at the clock blinking 12:01 at me and I smiled,

"It's five minutes behind Chloe." I glanced up at him,

"You knew?" He nodded and smirked,

"I knew." I rolled my eyes and kissed him again.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>And I...<br>Will always love you  
>I...<br>Will always love you ____

* * *

><p><strong>Derek<strong>**'s POV**

I smiled at Chloe and wrapped my arms around her she was back and she was here to stay. I smiled and snuggled closer to her thanking the person who gave her back to me,

"I love you." I whispered into my sleeping beauties ear. She mumbled something and turned around burying into my chest. I smiled and played with her hair twirling it around my finger. I smiled and kissed her forehead I smiled softly before setting my head down to get to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>And I...<br>Will always love you  
>I...<br>Will always love you ___

_I, I will always love_  
><em>You...<em>

* * *

><p>"Derek."<p>

"Huh?" I groaned opening my eyes Chloe smiled down at me and me up at her,

"Love you." She whispered and I smiled,

"Me too." She giggled and got out of my bed I groaned,

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." I nodded and she giggled,

"I'll make breakfast." I replied getting out I heard the door close. I got her back the woman I loved she was back and she was here with me.

* * *

><p><em><em>You <em>_

__ Darling I love you  
>I'll always<br>I'll always  
>Love<br>You..  
>Oooh<br>____ Ooohhh__

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**NEXT SONGS:**** Amazed- Lonestar**

**I Do Wanna Love You- Hedley**

**All Right Moves- One Republic**

**Gotta Be You- One Direction**

**Comatose-Skillet**

**Trying Not To Love You-Nickelback**

**Long Live-Taylor Swift**

**What Makes You Beautiful-One Direction  
><strong>

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: What Are You Watching?**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**What's Your Favorite Berry?**

**The Answers: RandomReader15-Raspberry; ChloeXDerekDP- Strawberries; FaeryGirlsRock- Strawberries  
><strong>

**My Answer: Well...BLACKBERRY!  
><strong>


	33. Amazed

Amazed

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Lonestar!**

**VanacaRobert choose this song! OH and Van I tried to PM you but you have your Private Messages Locked! O.o  
><strong>

**NO MORE SONGS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<br>**

I walked towards Chloe's room it was midnight which meant she was asleep. We'd stayed the night with her father. Yeah crazy right we went to her father's house it's safe now and she can stay here. Lauren and my father asked her if she wanted too. She said yes. Who wouldn't? I sighed and slipped into the room closing the door gently behind me I walked to her bedside. I couldn't believe how pretty no beautiful she looked asleep as I stared at her my mind wandered to the life I was going to live without her. Could I even live? Without Chloe I never really thought I'd have a life she took me from the angry, scared bully to the kind and caring well me. I laid down beside her propped on an elbow staring at her,

"Chloe." I whispered and her eyelids fluttered open the bright blue found my green in the dark and they welled up in tears.

"Derek." She whispered my name like it was her life line. She certainly was mine, "don't leave me Derek." Her words surprised me,

"Chloe I-"

"Don't leave."

"Chloe I don't have a choice!"

"We all have choices!" She cried out before she began to cry into my chest clutching me to her I smiled and smoothed her hair out holding her head,

"I don't want to leave. If I could choose Chloe I'd choose you forever."

* * *

><p><em>Every time our eyes meet<br>This feeling inside me  
>Is almost more than I can take<em>

* * *

><p>That was two years ago. She didn't even come out to say goodbye just sent her father to tell us that she loved us. Simon was shocked but I knew that if Chloe did come down she'd just collapse in a fit of tears and beg us to stay. Lauren joined us on our drive that day but we'd dropped her off at her house in another city. The farther we drove from Chloe the more it hurts,<p>

"Derek." I looked up as my father walked in and held the house phone out for me I sighed and took it,

"Hello?"

"Hello sir we were told that you were Chloe Saunders only contact is that true?"

"Uh." Chloe? Why was some guy calling me, "I know her y-yes."

"Wonderful would you mind coming down to the Texas Medical Center to pick her up?"

"Uh...no not a problem." I looked up at my Dad,

"What is it?"

"Chloe's in the hospital."

"Which one?"

"Texas." Chloe was in Texas? When did she get there?

"Not a long drive." He said and I nodded standing up I went and got in my truck pulling out I started on my way there.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Baby, when you touch me<br>I can feel how much you love me  
>And it just blows me away<em>__

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Texas Medical Center I walked in,<p>

"Chloe Saunders?" The lady looked up and smiled,

"Wonderful this way." She led me down a winding hall way and I followed suddenly she stopped and turned slowly almost robotic-ally and opened the door,

"Jennie?" A voice asked turning around he had long brown hair and he frowned slightly at me,

"Chloe Saunders contact arrived sir."

"Ah wonderful come come young man." I walked into the room and he led me to a door knocking on it softly, "Chloe?"

"Yes Dr. State?" He smiled and opened the door, "your feeling better?" She was sitting in a bed her hair was combed to hang in front of her face and I walked in farther,

"Chloe?"

"Derek?" She asked hesitantly and I nodded she tapped the bed twice and the doctor turned and left leaving us alone.

"Hey," I was nervous I hadn't seen her for two years what if she found someone else?

"Hey." Her voice was flat emotionless...dead.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded,

"I'm fine." She sat up farther and I noticed a bruise showing on her shoulder,

"What's that?" i asked pointing to it and she rolled her eyes,

"A bruise-" She was cut off by the door opening and a black haired tanned girl ran in,

"I brought flowers!" She cheered setting them on the table beside Chloe and Chloe frowned,

"Their bright."

"I know they make you gloomy room brighten with-" Chloe tapped the vase before pushing it to smash to pieces on the floor,

"I don't want flowers Rae." Rae? I looked at Rae and she looked at me as if just noticing I was there,

"Derek?"

"Yeah." I replied and she smiled,

"Maybe you can help me get her out of here!" She cheered and Chloe glared,

"I'm not going anywhere Rae."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>I've never been this close to anyone or anything<br>I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_____

* * *

><p>"Why not?" I asked and she frowned,<p>

"I can't walk."

"Of course you ca-" Chloe flung the blanket off the bed and I went dead silent. She had no legs! There were charred black stubs where they should be and Chloe sighed,

"I knew it." She covered them with the blanket and looked away, "Rae I'd like to be alone." Rae nodded taking my hand she dragged me out.

"Nice job!" She snapped at me once we were out, "you stared at her legs! I mean come on she knows they're bad but I mean come on man!"

"How long has she been here?"

"5 months for them to "heal" and another four just grieving over the loss of her legs, her father and her house."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I don't know how you do what you do<br>I'm so in love with you  
>It just keeps getting better<em>______

* * *

><p>"Can I see her again?"<p>

"No." Rae said and I sighed,

"How would you know?"

"Cause I can deal with that Derek I see it everyday I'm the only one who saw it and shrugged and said, your still beautiful." Beautiful. Chloe was beautiful. Did she think she as not because of that?

"She is."

"What?" Rae asked and I smiled,

"She is beautiful." Rae smiled and nodded,

"You do love her still right that was her biggest fear that when she saw you again you wouldn't love her because she was this way." I rolled my eyes of course Chloe would think that,

"Of course I do." I got up and started for her room opening the door I found her lifting herself out of bed and into her wheelchair, "Chloe?" I asked and she looked over dropping herself into the chair and I rushed over,

"I'm fine Derek!" She snapped when I tried to help her,

"Chloe." I crouched in front of her, "come home."

"What?"

"I heard about your Dad." I smoothed her hair out, "and your house. But that was never your home Chloe."

"Then where is my home?" She asked and I smiled up at her,

"With me."

"With you?"

"With me." I repeated and she sniffled, "come home with me."

"Okay." She whispered and I smiled,

"Okay." I kissed her head and left the room to sign her out.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I wanna spend the rest of my life<br>With you by my side  
>Forever and ever<em>________

* * *

><p>"Derek stop the car!" She screamed we'd been driving for a little while when I pulled up on the side of the road,<p>

"What?" I asked and she turned at me and smiled,

"I want to go out there." She pointed at the forest and I smiled,

"Let me find a pull in." She nodded excitedly and I smiled,

"You haven't changed a bit." She glanced at me and then at her legs I smiled at her and she teared up,

"I needed that." I smiled and pulled her into a hug,

"I need you." I whispered back kissing her hair. Turning the engine on I pulled ahead glancing around for a pull out.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Every little thing that you do<br>Baby, I'm amazed by you_____________

* * *

><p>"Ready?" I asked as I lifted her into the air and into her chair she clung tightly to me and I smiled, "you can let go now." I told her and she smiled letting me go,<p>

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" I asked as I pushed her down a little trail into the forest,

"You'll still let me come with you when you change right?" She asked and I stopped bending over to look her in the eyes,

"Of course." She smiled and pointed forwards,

"Onward!" I smiled and pushed her farther in she told me what happened while I was gone how her father had started the fire by accident and kept them in the building when it went into a lock down keeping them in. How he risked his life for her but that it hadn't mattered she didn't want to live this way,

"Chloe you look beautiful and no matter what happens Chloe." I stood in front of her chair now crouched so I could look in her eyes, "I will always love you."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>The smell of your skin<br>The taste of your kiss  
>The way you whisper in the dark<br>_____________

* * *

><p>"You will always love me." She whispered and I nodded,<p>

"Always. You amaze me."

"Why?"

"You lived Chloe because you wanted to."

"But-"

"And now I get to live with you." She smiled up at me and I smiled down at her.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Your hair all around me<br>Baby, you surround me  
>You touch every place in my heart<em>________________

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person<br>**

He helped her through life and she was his rock the one who stabilized him even without knowing it. He loved her no matter how she looked she was always beautiful, she knew that she could get through anything if he believed in her if he loved her. He saved supernaturals when she couldn't and she cared for them helping them with their problems. She took him out of his hard shell and let the world see the mastermind he was. He brought her to his social gatherings and she realized that even if she had no legs others looked up to her respected her she became a social leader. He was at her side when they found out they couldn't have children and she suggested adopting when he wanted to be a father. Together they raised their twin boy and girl together they followed their parents path.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Oh, it feels like the first time every time<br>I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
><em>___________________

* * *

><p>She became a child prodigy leading the poor and saving the rich. She led a group to help others and she led a group against evil she built an army leading at the front taking down the thing that destroyed her parents childhood. She got married to her loved one.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I don't know how you do what you do<br>I'm so in love with you  
>It just keeps getting better<br>____________________

* * *

><p>Hey followed his father. His brain better then his brawn bringing in scientific creation to the world and letting them know everything he knew. He never married didn't want to...well he was just really anti-social.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I wanna spend the rest of my life<br>With you by my side  
>Forever and ever<em>___________________

____________________Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>___________________

____________________Every little thing that you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better____________________

____________________I wanna spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ___________________ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

____________________Oh, every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>___________________

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Next Songs: I Do (Wanna Love You)- Hedley**

**All The Right Moves- OneRepublic**

**Lightning- The Wanted**

**Gotta Be You- One Direction  
><strong>

**Comatose- Skillet  
><strong>

**Trying Not To Love You- Nickelback  
><strong>

**Long Live-Taylor Swift  
><strong>

**What Makes You Beautiful- One Direction**

**Part Of Me- Katy Perry**

**The Reason- Hoobastank  
><strong>

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: What Is Happening Tomorrow In Your World?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**What Are You Watching Right Now****?**

**The Answers: FaeryGirlsRock-DS Screen, Chlerek and Clace o-o=N.C.I.S, elizi02- V Channel, DerekXChloeDP-  
><strong>

**My Answer: Um...BLACKBERRIES!  
><strong>


	34. I Do Wanna Love You

I Do (Wanna Love You)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Hedley  
><strong>

**Book-Geek4 picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I see it in the way you'd do<br>When no one else could ever get through  
>Holding back 'til I come around<br>Time and time again you wait for me to come in  
>And did you really look my way?<br>There's not a lot of love these days  
>I would never, ever let you down<br>If I was running backwards in full time  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<br>**

Derek Souza was working on a regular day. He was a constructor building houses and right now he was designing one for his sister Tori. For a simple guy like Derek who had been single since his ex-girlfriend left him he didn't know that today was going to be the day everything changed. His doorbell rang one thing that never happened his family knew they were aloud to just walk in whenever they wanted to this was new to him. He walked down the stairs wearing his regular dark jeans and a baggy black shirt. It wasn't a big town rather small actually and he liked it that way his sister Tori however hated living here and had moved to a bigger town not to far away. Pulling the door open he didn't expect to see Sheriff Gregory standing there but there he was and he was smiling at Derek.

"Derek!" He smiled and Derek sighed this wasn't good in a small town where everyone knew each other they all knew that the Sheriff liked to pawn jobs off on other people especially Derek,

"Sheriff."

"Can I ask a favor?" Ah there it was the unavoidable question,

"Yes." Derek replied he knew he couldn't say no in a small town the word would spread fast that he was rude to the Sheriff.

"Wonderful! You see the other day a girl turned up she can't remember anything and she can't speak!"

"She can't speak?"

"No."

"Then how do you know she doesn't remember?"

"Cause she uh forgot how to speak..." Derek rolled his eyes and waved him to continue, "we just need a stable place for her to stay the other cops and I agreed that it'd be best for her to not stay in the jail cells." What other cops? Derek thought Sheriff was the only one in town!

"Um alright." He agreed and Sheriff Gregory smiled wide,

"Come come darling." He said and a girl stepped out of the police car slowly making her way over she was a couple feet shorter then Derek but that was to be assumed Derek was a lot taller then most people.

"Hello." He greeted her and she blushed she looked young maybe in her early twenties while Derek was almost thirty. She had long strawberry blonde hair that swirled around her pixie like face framing her bright blue eyes perfectly. Derek had to still his heartbeat she had to be a goddess or an angel something way above human for she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>So I can, and I will<br>And you'll see your hero come running  
>Over and over tonight<em>__

* * *

><p>"We don't know her name so call her what you wish." Sheriff Gregory told Derek before returning to his car. Derek smiled at her and opened his door wider,<p>

"Come in." He told her and she hesitated looking behind her to see the cop car pull away. Her lips parted briefly to let a small sigh escape before turning back to the tall man in front of her. She couldn't help but notice the way he looked at her unlike she'd ever been looked at before. She smiled at him and stepped around him careful so she wouldn't touch him she was afraid. Derek watched her as she made her way around his house stopping at a picture of his family, "my family." He told her and she looked at him with a smile.

Touching their faces he told her about each one of them,

"Simon's the family artist he makes comics, Tori is into fashion no one could ever take her from a mall until she aloud them to leave and that' my Dad he owns a few businesses here." He couldn't help but notice that when he mentioned Dad her hand flew up to the simple green scarf she wore around her neck, "would you like to take that off?" He asked and she shook her head. He sighed he wanted to hear her voice he wanted to know about her. She smiled at him and lifted a her hand bringing her fingers together she brushed them against the palm of her other hand which was flat Derek stared at it for awhile before it clicked. Pen and paper! He smiled and rushed to get a pad of paper and a pen bringing both back he handed them to her and she smiled.

_Thank you._ He smiled reading it.

"Do you know your past?"

_Yes._

"The Sheriff said you didn't."

_I tried to tell him I needed a paper and a pen he thought I needed to go to a mental hospital. _Derek laughed,

"Your not from around here."

_I am.  
><em>

"I haven't seen you though and this is a small small town."

_I live in the woods over the Cryptic Bridge.  
><em>

"On Shutter Island?" Derek asked and she nodded

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>And I do wanna love you<br>(See me running back and)  
>And I do wanna try<br>(Never wanna see you cry)  
>If falling for you, girl, is crazy,<br>Then I'm going out of my mind  
>So hold back your tears this time<em>___

* * *

><p>Shutter Island was the presumed haunted island on the coast of their small town. No one lived there hell no one visited the island unless they were dared to but only teenagers did that and sometimes they didn't return.<p>

"I never got your name." He said and she smiled,

_Maybe one day I'll tell you_

"Why can't you talk?" He asked and she flinched, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want." She smiled and nodded and Derek smiled, "I have an extra room let me show you it." She let him lead her up the stairs and into a room,

_It's_ _beautiful _

"Thank you designed and built it myself." He told her and she smiled,

_Your a designer? _

"No a constructor." She smiled and nodded, "what do you do?"

_Hide._ Derek raised an eyebrow at that and she shrugged, _it's what I do best._

"Okay..." Derek didn't understand this girl but there was something about her that drew him to her, "whats your favorite meal?"

_I don't know I don't eat much. _Derek nodded and smiled,

"I like pineapple chicken shall we have some?" She nodded eagerly and Derek smiled, "I'll go make some."

_Thank you._

_Derek. _Derek smiled and nodded,

"No problem..." He had come up blank and she smiled,

_It starts with C_

"Christal?" She shook her head and he sighed, "Carly?" She shook her head again and shooed him out.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody<br>But you believed that I could be somebody  
>You put your world on hold for me<br>Gave away to follow failure through the fire ____  
><em>

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Derek to make the pineapple chicken and soon they were both sitting at the dinner table eating.<p>

"Chase? Cheylsea? Chicken! Come on give me another hint." He begged as he tried to guess her name she made a motion of her giggling and he smiled. God how he wished he could hear her laugh, "am I even close?" She nodded and held up two fingers pulling out her pad she drew a diagram.

_It starts with C. You know that the second letter you've got flat the other ones you'll soon find out but 8 is to much and 4 is to less. The other letter the one that comes last is the number of letters in my name but to find out the letter that matches a number you must sing a song and attach the two together._ Pulling away she smiled showing him her riddle he rolled his eyes,

"Great!" He groaned and ripped the paper from the pad handing the book back to her while he studied the riddle, "I know the second letter?" She nodded and wrote on her pad,

_It was in your last three/two guesses. _Derek thought about that and smiled,

"H." He said and she nodded, "C-H." He whispered to himself and she nodded,

_Now figure out the song. _

"I don't think I could." She shrugged and mouthed something to herself.

_It's really easy. Think about when you were really young and just in school it was one of those songs._ Derek thought about it and shrugged.

"How little?" She shook her head and he sighed, "your mean making me figure this out." She smiled and covered her mouth as she yawned Derek smiled and took her barely touched plate. He worried she hadn't ate enough but when he turned around she was already gone sighing he washed the dishes and went to bed.

* * *

><p><em><em> <em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>So I can, and I will<br>And you'll see your hero come running  
>Over and over tonight<em>_________

* * *

><p>The next couple days was the same he hadn't gotten anywhere and she obviously found it amusing to walk down every morning to have him calling her different names. But eventually he just gave up half way through the day and called her Angel. At first she'd asked why but he only shrugged hiding his slight blush from her she was confused no one had ever thought so highly of her. She was always messing things up and everyone hated her for it she was hardly an angel and she wanted to tell him only it felt nice. It felt nice to be more then she was and that's why she didn't tell him she wanted to be noticed for once. She felt guilty though to use him to play with him this way he deserved to know that she was useless worthless and hardly an angel. But to be treated like an angel to be treated with respect and care she didn't want to give that up and that made her selfish.<p>

_I should go home. _She told him one day she knew she should've a long time ago but this was the first time they both remembered that she did have a home. Derek felt dumb he should've known to take her home the day she told him where she lived but he'd been selfish keeping her around him because he'd grown to like her hell in the past couple days hanging out with her watching T.V guessing her riddle and strolling in the forest just the two of them he'd grown to...love her. She was like another appendage another arm or leg he couldn't get rid of her silent hovering as he worked knowing that she couldn't interrupt him but having her there relaxed him and he did his work faster then ever!

"If you want to." He replied and she shook her head. Go home. Did she want to go home? No. Home to him to those hands that are never kind to the bed made of stone to him? No she'd rather live with Derek whose hands were always careful who helped her up when she fell who gave her a bed as soft as feathers and treated her like the name he called her, "Simon is going to visit today." Derek told her and she raised and eyebrow,

_Who? _

"My brother I told you about him remember?"

_Yes. The comic artist right?_

"Yeah that's him he's over-" the door opened and Derek smiled, "now." Simon walked into the living room expecting a day where he and his brother would be lazy and play video games,

"Derek-" he then noticed her. Sitting on the couch and his breath disappeared, "you have a hot girlfriend." He stressed his words on the 'hot' and Derek shook his head,

"She's just a friend." Derek said and she nodded,

_He's letting me stay here_ She wrote and Simon raised an eyebrow,

"She's mute." Derek told him and Simon nodded,

"Ah I heard about you your the one who showed up at Sheriff Gregs place." She blushed and nodded and Simon smiled, "no one said you were hot gosh Derek you keeping her all to yourself!" Derek shrugged,

"She can do what she wants Simon I'm not keeping her here." Simon nodded and looked at her,

"What's your name?"

_Riddle._

"Your name is Riddle?" He asked and Derek shook his head pulling the paper from his back pocket and showed Simon,

"She wrote this for me to figure it out." Simon looked over it,

"So it starts with C?"

"C-H." Simon nodded and studied it,

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G," he started singing and she clapped her hands in excitement,

"Really!" Derek said and she nodded,

"That's the song?" He asked and she nodded,

"Okay that makes sense every letter has a number."

"What?" Simon asked confused looking at his brother,

"Si come on think A is one B is two C three," Derek told him and Simon smiled looking at her,

"He's smart." She nodded beaming at Derek who shrugged,

"It has to be either letter 5, 6 or 7 which means that her name has either 5,6 or 7 letter in it and those letters are E, F and G."

"Chising?" Simon suggested,

"That's not even a name Simon! But not a lot of names end in F and G so it has to be E." Derek told him and Simon shrugged meanwhile she smiled and wrote on her pad,

_3 out of five you've almost gotten but the ones in between you've surely forgotten C and H you know are for sure but before the end which you've guessed is E then two letter must come in between. For the letter after H it begins in a king a kind in a land far far from here one with four legs. For the letter before the last it's as wide as a gap with no edges. _

"Derek." Simon said and pointed to her she held out a paper and he took it reading it over he groaned,

"Another riddle." Simon smiled,

"Alright! Let's call Tori she's great at riddles!" Simon got up running to get the phone and she sighed,

"Everything alright Angel?" He asked her and she looked up at him getting lost in his familiar green eyes she smiled nodding,

_I suddenly miss hanging with you alone_ Derek read this and smiled nodding at her,

"He does get quite annoying doesn't he." She smiled and nodded biting her lips softly it was then that he realized that even though she changed her clothes -into the ones he'd gotten from a pile that Tori had left behind- that she never took her scarf off no matter what they did or if it was a hundred degrees outside.

* * *

><p>And I do wanna love you<br>(See me running back and)  
>And I do wanna try<br>(Never wanna see you cry)  
>If falling for you, girl, is crazy<br>Then I'm going out of my mind  
>So hold back your tears this time<p>

* * *

><p>"Well.." Tori was looking at the riddle smiling at her, "you're very good at this but the last one is obviously an O it has no edges." She smiled and nodded at Tori her respect for the clothing designer increasing.<p>

"And the other one?" Derek asked and she looked at Derek,

"We have four out of five of the letters Derek just try every letter."

"C-H-blank-O-E," He thought about it and then shook his head, "she wrote the riddle I want to figure it out."

"L!" Simon shouted,

"What?"

"L it's an L four legs a king a Lion!" Derek smiled and looked at her,

"Chloe." He whispered and she smiled nodding,

_Yes Derek?_ She wrote and he smiled whispering her name over and over in his head. Chloe. His angel's name was Chloe. He smiled at her and she smiled back,

"Would you like to help me make lunch?" He asked and she nodded standing up she walked over and turned on the grill pulling out the bread and cheese he smiled, "grilled cheese it is." Chloe smiled and grinned at him,

"Wow this is great!" Simon exclaimed as he ate one,

_Thank you_ She wrote and he smiled,

"Not a problem." Derek grinned and she smiled back before the mood changed as she wrote,

_I have to get home...father will be worried._ She had a father. Derek frowned he'd never asked her about her family or anything about her it occurred to him then that he actually didn't know much about Chloe.

"Where do you live?" Tori asked and Chloe smiled,

_Shutter Island Mansion_ Simon's eyes grew wide,

"Shutter Island!" He squealed and Chloe nodded Tori blinked in surprise,

"Well do you need a ride?"

_No. He'll come for me._

"Why hasn't he already?" Derek asked and she frowned and shrugged.

_I just need to get to the bridge._

"Two lefts and a right." Simon told her and she smiled closing the pad she stood up, "your leaving now?" Simon asked and she nodded Derek looked at his hands and Tori studied him. She knew the moment she met Chloe that Derek was in love with her she could see it with the way he acted around her. He was protective of her and kept her at his side at all times,

"Derek-" She started to say as he stood up swiftly knocking down his chair he turned around and marched up the stairs not even bothering to say goodbye. Chloe frowned but nodded at her two new friends glancing up the stairs before heading out and following Simon's directions to the bridge.

"You didn't even say goodbye Derek." Tori told him a month later when the family was at his place eating dinner,

"Who are you talking about?" Christopher Bae asked confused by his children once again,

"Chloe." Simon told him and Kit nodded understanding now seeing as he'd heard so much about the blue eyed wonder.

"So?"

"I wouldn't visit you either if I was her!" A knock came on the door then and Derek stood up walking to the door he opened it and Sheriff Gregory stepped in,

"Derek! Where is that girl!" He said and Derek went stiff,

"Her name is Chloe-"

"Chloe interesting well I was looking through some records and I found one on the mansion."

"Really?"

"Yeah few years back a guy named Steve Saunders bought it and moved in with his daughter a few days later some said that they heard a gun shot and most presumed he shot himself but when we went in for the body all we found was a young girl sitting there chained to a wall crying telling us to run." Derek was absorbed in the story and leaned in closer, "I remember we went to save her but one of the men was shot and we retreated."

"You never saved her?" Derek asked and Sheriff shook his head, "who died?"

"Old Bill Forbes." Derek nodded he was 18 then he remembered,

"Did you ever go back?"

"Yes we did how couldn't we that girl she was so small and thin unprotected alone so we went in sneaky this time but when we arrived she was bleeding from the throat we figured she was dead but now thinking about that girl-"

"Chloe." Derek corrected,

"Right Chloe seems around the right age she was sixteen before so twenty six now." Derek sighed,

"Too old she looked around twenty."

"Your right well it was a good guess." Derek nodded and returned to the dining room to let dinner continue.

There he stood Tori and Simon on either side staring at the bridge,

"You want to do this?" He asked them and they both nodded walking across all three started for the large mansion on the other side.

* * *

><p>Oh<br>What if I never let you down  
>And said sorry for the nights I can't remember ?<br>What if I never said to you I would try?

* * *

><p>"Chloe." He hissed and the three stayed in the corner watching the shadow shape of a man sitting at his table a girl ran into the picture scarf swinging behind her and she bowed to the man, "stop that nonsense!" He snapped at her and she nodded bowing her head to stare at her feet. God she missed Derek more then ever.<p>

"That's her." Tori whispered and Derek shushed her,

"Three people entered the mansion I was alerted of their presence bring them to me." Chloe nodded and ran off grabbing a knife off the kitchen counter she started down the hall. She glanced back before looking at the corner winking she continued. The man didn't move until she came back empty handed, "where are they!" He screamed and she winced ducking as his hand flew out but it made contact knocking her backwards she sat up holding her cheek and then she stood up glancing at the corner again she shook her head. The man got up then and left the room. Walking over to them she crouched in front of Derek tapping his forehead before pointing left he understood and walked left Tori and Simon following Chloe smiled and followed them directing them back to the door where she waved.

"Come with." Derek pleaded and she frowned before nodding. Taking a step towards him she smiled and then it happened a gun went off hitting her in the back of her knee she collapsed to the ground mouth open in a silent scream of pain. Derek frowned and looked up at the man who shot her to see it wasn't the one at the table this one was different almost like you could see through him.

"I know him isn't that...Old Bill Forbes." Derek realized what he said in a moment and he too recognized the man standing or floating there grabbing Chloe he picked her up and ran.

"What is that place!" He screamed and Chloe frowned then and he understood, "wasn't he dead?" He asked and she nodded he fingered her scarf then and she frowned pulling it off he saw the marks just like Sheriff Gregory said they were all across her neck and Derek frowned.

"Is that why she can't speak?" Simon asked and Derek was trembling now letting her fall from his arms,

"Your dead." He whispered and she looked up at him tears in her eyes as she nodded her head.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>And I do wanna love you<br>(See me running back and)  
>And I do wanna try<br>If falling for you, girl, is crazy  
>Then I'm going out of my mind<br>So hold back your tears this time, yeah_____

* * *

><p>"Dead?" Tori asked, "that's not possible."<p>

"It is." Chloe spoke up and we all looked at her but she was different now younger some how with no scars,

"How?"

"We didn't get to live the ends of our life."

"Your dreams." Chloe nodded,

"Sort of you see if we were murdered or if we never understood our life or never truly lived then he gives us another chance but we are tied to something and we have to fulfill a task."

"And if you do?"

"We live in this life only I'd be as you met me." Derek nodded,

"What is your task?"

"If I tell you then I don't get a chance at life."

"How long do you get until you're task time is up?"

"Depends on the person."

"You."

"I have two months left." Derek took a breath,

"So if you fulfill it then?"

"I'll be a twenty six year old virgin with a heartbeat." She smiled and Derek laughed.

"Can you use riddles?"

"Not for the task."

"Only for your name?"

"I was bored." Derek sighed,

"So your father?"

"Murdered me."

"Was he the one at the table?"

"No that was Ricktor he is the spirits caretaker."

"He's young."

"He's immortal." She said and Derek nodded,

"Why did you return?"

"I needed to restore my strength I am tied to the mansion and if I stayed away too long soon I would fall through objects and not be able to pick things up." Derek nodded looking at her,

"If you fail the task will you still be here?"

"No."

"Where will you go?"

"The nether world where truly lost souls go." She whispered fear seeping in her voice and Derek reached towards her fingers touching her cheek. He couldn't control himself two months was all he had with her then by golly he was going to do this! He cleared the space between them and kissed her. She kissed him back needing him then needing who he was and what he meant to her. He pulled her closer pulling away for air and Simon kicked him,

"Dude!" He shouted, "tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Chloe asked still in her younger form and Derek smiled,

"I love you." She smiled moments before a crack ran down her face followed by another and another like porcelain and then everything changed and standing in front of him was Chloe. The same Chloe who arrived at his doorstep only this time around her neck was no scarf and their were no marks as she smiled down at him.

"I love you too Derek." She whispered holding a hand out for him to take and he did,

"That was your task to get someone to say they loved you?"

"To get a living human to say they loved me." Chloe told him, "I doubted that anyone could I didn't believe love existed but then he gave me a chance to find out and now."

"Now your human!" Simon cheered running up and hugging her. Chloe smiled and nodded and Derek held his breath. Human. The same day that it came crashing down that she would leave is the same day she lives forever? Well you know what he meant. He pushed his brother aside then and kissed her pulling her tight against him repeating the words 'I love you' over and over again.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em>And I do wanna love you<br>(See me running back and)  
>And I do wanna try<br>(Never wanna see you cry)  
>If falling for you, girl, is crazy<br>Then I'm going out of my mind  
>So hold back your tears this time, time, time, time, time, time, time<br>This time, time, time, time, time, time, time  
>This time<em>_____

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought it was cute...did you?  
><strong>

**NEXT SONGS:**** All Right Moves- One Republic**

**Gotta Be You- One Direction**

**Comatose-Skillet**

**Trying Not To Love You-Nickelback**

**Long Live-Taylor Swift**

**What Makes You Beautiful-One Direction  
><strong>

****The Reason- Hoobastank**  
><strong>

****Witchcraft- Pendulum  
><strong>**

****Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lavato  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: What Is Your Favorite Couple From ANY BOOK or BOOK Series? (NOT THIS ONE!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**What Is Happening Tomorrow In Your World?  
><strong>

**The Answers: Chlerek and Clace o-o- Choir Practice; FaeryGirlsRock- Boyfriend and Best friend Ditched on Field Trip (AKA-Nothing);**** Book-Geek4- School **

**My Answer: STARING IN A HORROR MOVIE (in the schools hall filmed by my friends XD)  
><strong>


	35. All The Right Moves

All The Right Moves

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to OneRepublic!**

** Chlerek and Clace o-o choose this song!  
><strong>

**NO MORE SONGS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<br>**

We are crashing and burning. No literally my relationship with Derek is crashing and burning we were getting in a fight every night sometimes it was something new sometimes it wasn't but no matter what it was it always ended up with me alone for the night. And Derek gone sometimes I wondered if he met up with a girl at a bar and sometimes we argued about that. There was one thing I knew, that I couldn't stay here much longer I knew that I couldn't do this much longer so I did what I thought was needed. While he was gone who knows where I pulled out box after box walking through the halls and taking down picture after picture. Ones with good moments ones where we were kissing and Tori had snapped it. Pictures of us laughing, dancing watching T.V everything was in these pictures and as I took them down I started to cry. Not like I hadn't cried before but it was this bad I went faster trying to get it over with I didn't want to have to look at what we have and know inside that things would never be this way again.

* * *

><p><em>All the right friends in all the wrong places<br>So yeah, we're going down  
>They got all the right moves in all the wrong faces<br>So yeah, we're going down  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Derek you've been staying over here for a month," Simon told me and I looked up, "not that I mind but how long are you going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Pretend you two are perfectly fine Derek!" He snapped and I looked away down at my cell. My back screen was of Chloe she was smiling up at the camera it was the picture I took after we bought out house. Simon came up behind me and saw the picture before patting my back, "go home Derek and fix things if you still love her."

"I love her I'll always love her." I stood up automatically and left his house getting in my truck I started home. How had I let it get this far? How did I screw things up this much?

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Just paint the picture of a perfect place<br>They got it better than what anyone's told you  
>They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades<br>Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers  
><em>________________

* * *

><p>I arrived home and walked up to the door it was one in the morning now and I used my hearing to see if Chloe was still awake I heard a clatter of something and...crying? Opening the door I rushed in shocked at what I saw. The pictures we'd put up together with smile and laughter were gone. All of them were missing from the front room, stairs and hallway. Turning to my left I walked into the living room to find her grabbing the framed photo's and placing them in a box, "what are you doing?" She spun around surprised I was even there,<p>

"D-Derek." She stuttered and I walked over to the box looking in I noticed it was almost full of photos.

"Why?" I asked looking up at her and she started crying,

"I thought it would help."

"How?" I asked holding back my own tears. So this is what it feels like to lose everything you love to lose everything you treasure.

"I don't know!" She screamed tears falling down her face and onto the ground, "your never here Derek ever I just figured that meant you didn't want me anymore didn't love me!"

"I do." I whispered and she looked me in the eye her blue eyes flooded with tears, "I do love you Chloe." I walked over and wrapped my arms around her holding her against me. I couldn't lose her I wouldn't! She was everything to me and now it was falling apart everything we'd built together. We had to get through this and we will!

"Derek."

"Sh." I shushed her and she sniffled,

"Derek are you going to leave me?" she asked and I sucked in a breath. This is what it had come too. All this fighting and leaving. She thought I was going to leave her and somehow knowing that this is what she thought that what I went through moments ago she'd been going through every night for an entire month. It hurt more then I thought it would to know that she was thinking that I didn't love her that I was going to leave her. Didn't she know she was my everything? My life? My air?

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I know we've got it good<br>But they got it made  
>And the grass is getting greener each day<br>I know things are looking up  
>But soon they'll take us down,<br>before anybody's knowing our name._________________

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<br>**

I waited for an answer and slowly pulled away to see his face he was thinking that was obvious,

"Never." He whispered pulling me back I felt his head burrow into my neck kissing it lightly, "I love you. I'm so so sorry." He whispered and I clung to him more,

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" His voice was thick like he was scared or just really hurt. Moments later I knew why when I felt my neck go wet, Derek was crying?

"I'm sorry." I replied playing with his hair as he cried. When he was finished he pulled away pulling me up he kissed me.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>They got all the right friends in all the wrong places<br>So yeah, we're going down  
>We've got all the right moves and all the wrong faces<br>So yeah, we're going down  
>They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going<br>Yeah, we're going down  
>They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going<br>Yeah, we're going down________________________

* * *

><p>"Chloe what did you want to say earlier?" Derek asked me we sat on the couch together and I smiled,<p>

"Help me put the pictures back up?" I asked and Derek smiled,

"Of course but can we do it later?"

"Later?"

"It's three in the morning Chloe."

"It is?" I asked and Derek smiled pulling me close to him on the couch,

"Yeah it is." I yawned then realizing then that I was tired,

"Okay." I muttered curling up on his lap he smiled and nuzzled my neck.

"Sleep." He whispered and for the first time in a while I actually had a good sleep.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Do you think I'm special?<br>Do you think I'm nice?  
>Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?<br>Between the noise you hear  
>And the sound you like<br>Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?_______________________

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Derek!" Chloe yelled and I smiled she was sitting on a flotation in the middle of our pool, "Derek get me out!" She screamed at me and I smirked when she fell asleep last night at three I couldn't help myself. I sighed jumping into the pool I swam over to her she smiled down at me,

"Swim with me." I told her and she looked down,

"But my-"

"We can buy you the exact same pair if you want?" Chloe shrugged and jumped in. She clung to me shivering at the pool temperature I wrapped my arms around her sharing my werewolf temperature with her.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered as she shivered and I smiled.

"I have the entire day planned out."

"You do?" Chloe asked and I nodded,

"Swimming, warming up by the fire, movies, walking in the forest and then..." Trailing off when she pulled away from me and leaned back her hair spreading behind her in a golden halo.

"Then what?" I smiled at her and focused myself half confused about what I was telling her,

"Barbecue?"

"Just the two of us?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Just us."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>It can be possible that rain can fall,<br>Only when it's over our heads  
>The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away<br>Over the world is death.______________

* * *

><p>She smiled and I lead her inside the fire was already on and the kettle was boiled pouring us both a cup of coffee I handed her one she smiled and sipped from the cup,<p>

"Thank you." She whispered and I smiled,

"I like spoiling you Chloe." I told her and she smiled,

"I love you." I smiled,

"Love you more." I whispered back pulling out my phone I texted Simon _I got my girl._ He didn't reply and frankly I didn't care.

* * *

><p><em>They got,<br>_______________________________________They got,  
>All the right friends in all the wrong places<br>So yeah, we're going down  
>They got, all the right moves and all the wrong faces<br>So yeah, we're going down______________________________________

* * *

><p>"Chloe come on!" I pleaded the popcorn and everything was ready but my girl was still picking out a movie,<p>

"Okay okay." She turned around and smiled showing me the movie,

"Fifty first dates?" I asked was she serious and she smiled nodding I sighed and nodded causing her to smile wider,

"I love you!" She squealed and I nodded,

"I know." I told her smirking and she glanced at me her electric blue eyes causing me to smile the brightness and happiness that reflected from those eyes made my day brighter. The fact that I made her feel this way warmed every fiber of my being, "I love you too." I told her and she jumped on my lap grabbing the remote and pressing play.

"I won't forget this." She told me and I smiled wrapping my arms around her.

* * *

><p><em>They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going<em>  
><em>Yeah, we're going down<em>  
><em>They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going<em>  
><em>Yeah, we're going down<em>

* * *

><p>Once the movie was over she tugged me off the couch,<p>

"Come on lazy I'm hungry!"

"You ate an entire bowl of popcorn!" I told her and she shrugged, "and I thought I ate a lot." I muttered and she hit me against the chest lightly.

"Derek!" I sighed standing up I lead her to the kitchen,

"Sit." I told her and she pouted,

"I can-"

"Burn water?" I finished for her and she sighed in defeat,

"Fine you win." Sitting down she smiled at me watching me cook.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>It don't matter what you see.<br>I know I could never be  
>Someone that'll look like you.<br>It don't matter what you say,  
>I know I could never face<br>someone that could sound like you._____________________  
><em>___________________

* * *

><p>We ate in silence for awhile before she stood and held a hand out to me,<p>

"Walk." I smiled and stood up,

"You read my mind babe." I told her and she blushed.

"That's not possible." She said and I smiled,

"Chloe you see the dead and raise it!"

"Right..." I rolled my eyes and started walking ahead of her she caught up and took my hand smiling wide.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>All the right friends in all the wrong places<br>So yeah, we're going down  
>They got all the right moves and all the wrong faces<br>So yeah, we're going down_________________________________________  
><em>___________________

* * *

><p>"What will be barbecued?" She asked and I shrugged,<p>

"Whatever you want."

"I don't want what I want to be barbecued." I glanced at her to see her blushing smiling I leaned down and kissed her and she kissed me back. God I'd missed this how long had it been since we kissed since I had touched her intimately? "Five months." I glanced down at her confused and she smiled,

"Five months since?"

"Since we kissed it's been five months since you've kissed me." I frowned and she nodded,

"Well I won't go a day how bout that?" She smiled and hugged me tears soaking my shirt as she whispered words that healed and destroyed my heart,

"I thought I'd lost you."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>All the right friends in all the right places<br>So yeah, we're going down  
>They got all the right moves and all the right faces<br>So yeah, we're going down_____________________  
><em>___________________

* * *

><p>"You won't lose me Chloe ever we're meant for each other." Chloe smiled and pulled me down for another kiss.<p>

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going<br>Yeah, we're going down  
>They said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going<br>Yeah, we're going down________________________________________.  
>Yeah, we're going down.<br>Yeah, we're going down.  
>(All the right moves, hey)<br>Yeah, we're going down  
>(All the right moves, hey)<br>Yeah, we're going down_  
><em>___________________

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Next Songs: Lightning- The Wanted**

**Gotta Be You- One Direction  
><strong>

**Comatose- Skillet  
><strong>

**Trying Not To Love You- Nickelback  
><strong>

**Long Live-Taylor Swift  
><strong>

**What Makes You Beautiful- One Direction**

**The Reason- Hoobastank  
><strong>

**Witchcraft- Pendulum  
><strong>

**Give Your Heart A Break- Demi Lavato  
><strong>

**Titanium- Sia  
><strong>

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: How Old Were You When You Had Your First Kiss?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

****What Is Your Favorite Couple From ANY BOOK or BOOK Series? (NOT THIS ONE!)****

**The Answers: ****SupahNinja- Maximum Ride and Fang; Book-Geek4- Ian and Wanda; team edward all the way ()- Anabelle and Percy****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Clary and Jace  
><strong>


	36. Gotta Be You

Gotta Be You

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by One Direction  
><strong>

**Tenillexoxo picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed<br>'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
>I tore it apart<br>And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
>And no woman in the world deserves this<br>But here I am asking you for one more chance_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<br>**

Marriage on thing Derek Souza didn't want to happen to his best friend Chloe Saunders, but here she was flashing this diamond thing on her finger around and she hadn't even told him. Maybe she forgot it was on her wedding finger I mean Chloe always mixed them up anyways. He listened as she told him about her 'wild' night with her father,

"Derek pay attention!" She cried out in disbelief causing his eyes to jump back to the road they were driving on. Sighing he listened to her blocking the thoughts of her walking down an aisle to another man, he had no problem when that man waiting for her at the end was himself but that would never happen.

"Anyways then this guy walked in and Dad had the biggest grin and I knew that something it was something bad very bad and then." She paused and took a deep breath before shoving the hand with the big diamond on it in his face.

"And?"

"Derek don't you see this!" She waved it there and he sighed,

"It's all I could think about when you were talking." Chloe sighed,

"I don't want to marry him!" She started to cry then and Derek was confused,

"What?"

* * *

><p><em>Can we fall, one more time?<em>  
><em> Stop the tape and rewind<em>  
><em> Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade<em>  
><em> 'Cause there is nobody else<em>

_It's gotta be you_  
><em> Only you<em>  
><em> It's got to be you<em>  
><em> Only you<em>

* * *

><p>"It's an arranged marriage by my Dad." Derek frowned holding back the feeling of tearing her father's throat out,<p>

"Were only 21 tell him no." Chloe sighed and Derek grinned, "I'll help." Chloe smiled and told him to turn right.

"The wedding is tomorrow." She whispered and Derek pressed on the breaks looking at her, "Derek were being honked at!" Chloe screamed and he sighed turning the car right he pulled to the side.

"Tomorrow?" Chloe nodded and pointed to a shop across the way where a tall man and a girl stood. Chloe got out with Derek and started to the two only to notice the girl was crying,

"John?" Chloe asked disgust seeping into her voice and he turned sideways,

"You your the one stealing him away from me we were supposed to be a family." The girl accused Chloe and Derek growled at her,

"You think she wants to!" Chloe patted his arm and looked at the girl,

"It's my Dad's fault but well I don't want to marry anyone."

"What do you suggest we do?" John asked bringing the girl closer to him,

"How long have you been together?" Chloe asked and the girl smiled,

"Four years." Chloe sighed and shook her head, "what!"

"Derek do you think he knew?" Chloe asked and Derek shrugged offering his hand to John,

"Derek."

"John and this is my girlfriend Rae." He gestured to the girl beside him and she smiled and shook Derek's hand,

"You mentioned a family."

"Four weeks along." Rae told him and Chloe smiled through tear filled eyes.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles<br>When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was  
>You've almost had enough<br>And your actions speak louder than words  
>And you're about to break from all you've heard<br>But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere____

* * *

><p>"So you too can marry and I'll be 'missing'" Chloe offered and John looked at Rae to see if it was okay with her,<p>

"Marry John?" She asked and Chloe nodded Rae smiled and hugged John. Chloe leaned on Derek smiling before removing the ring off her finger and handing it to John who turned to Rae. Derek wrapped an arm around her kissing her head Rae raised and eyebrow at Chloe who frowned and shook her head slightly. Rae frowned as well reaching out and patting her arm,

"Everything will work out." She told her and Chloe smiled,

"Good."

"Ice cream?" Derek offered and Rae smiled,

"I would love some." Chloe stood up first and led her down the street to their usual ice cream store the two girls whispering to each other.

"Okay Triple Chocolate?" Derek asked Chloe who nodded and sat down outside Rae sat with her giving her order of Tiger Tiger with a scoop of Lemon.

"Everything okay?" Rae asked and Chloe smiled nodding,

"Derek's brother works here and if we both go in Derek never leaves but if I'm out here he has a reason to go." Rae smiled and hugged her,

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"The wedding, John everything." Chloe smiled and shrugged,

"It was right."

"He likes you, you know." Rae told her and looked at her,

"John?" She asked confused and Rae laughed shaking her head,

"No not John no offense-

"None taken."

-I meant Derek." Rae finished and Chloe went silent,

"No were just friends."

"He loves you it's painfully obvious."

"You think so?" Chloe sat up and looked in the window seeing John and Derek chatting up Derek she tapped on the glass and Derek turned around his gorgeous emerald green eyes lighting up and sending her a sheepish smile. He came out and handed her the ice cream she took it gratefully and dug in savoring every spoonful with a soft quiet moan. Derek rolled his eyes scarfing his down in unmeasurable speed he was done in seconds and Chloe sighed offering him some of hers he gladly took a Derek sized spoonful and ate it Chloe was giggling moments later pulling a napkin from the container and wiped of a smear of Chocolate from his cheek.

* * *

><p><em>I'll be here, by your side<em>  
><em> No more fears, no more crying<em>  
><em> But if you walk away<em>  
><em> I know I'll fade<em>  
><em> Cause there is nobody else<em>

_ It's gotta be you_  
><em> Only you<em>  
><em> It's got to be you<em>  
><em> Only you<em>

* * *

><p>"Thanks." He whispered breathless and Chloe smiled turning back to Rae and John who were both discussing baby names while eating their ice cream,<p>

"Adorable right?" Chloe asked and Derek smiled nodding trying not to think of them like that one day,

"You did an amazing thing Chloe."

"I don't want to marry him."

"I thought you never wanted to marry." He said and she smiled up at him,

"I thought that but looking at them how happy they are if I ever find -tell- that person then I would marry them." Derek nodded and Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist, "thanks for the ice cream Dee." Derek hugged her back,

"Not problem little Clover." He told her and she blushed at the nickname. Rae smiled at the two and nudged John,

"He loves her right?" She asked and John nodded,

"Definitely."

* * *

><p><em>Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?<em>  
><em> One more, one more, can we try?<em>  
><em> One more, one more time<em>  
><em> I'll make it better<em>  
><em> One more, one more, can we try?<em>  
><em> One more, one more,<em>  
><em> Can we try one more time to make it all better?<em>

* * *

><p>The next day was as hectic as it gets Chloe was with Derek they were sitting in the back row when Rae reached out and tapped Chloe asking for her help with the dress. Chloe wandered into the back picking up the dress that she'd bought for Rae yesterday. She slipped it on the bride doing her hair and make up as well,<p>

"Chloe be my bridesmaid?" She asked and Chloe nodded smiling grabbing one of the black colored dresses off the rack. Rae smiled,

"Today your a bad girl." Derek sat in the back row in his suit and then John gestured for him to come up and he stood behind him,

"You ready?" He asked John and John shook his head Derek glanced around finding Chloe's father arguing with Johns mother they'd talked to her earlier and she promised to help them marry John to Rae. Chloe smiled holding Rae's flowers as they got ready handing them to her she turned and walked down the hall she smiled until her father snapped and yelled her name then the choir started and Rae walked in smiling at everyone and Steve went red.

* * *

><p><em>Cause it's gotta be you<em>  
><em> It's gotta be you<em>  
><em> Only you<em>  
><em> Only you<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Rae told Chloe hugging her, "so much." It was after the wedding and Steve left when Chloe told him she never wanted to marry John to start with.<p>

"Chloe come on let them have some time together." Derek told her coming up behind her and John sighed joining them moments later with a small shrug to Rae who frowned.

"Sometimes a girls got to make the first move." She whispered to Chloe and Chloe smiled I guess your-

"Derek!" A girl yelled and launched herself at him he caught her with ease as she smiled and giggled before kissing him,

"Wrong." Chloe finished before looking away Rae frowned and hugged the strawberry blonde girl Chloe sighed and started towards the dark black limo waiting for her,

"Chloe wait!" John called running over to her and hugging her, "tell the old man hi for me." He told her and Chloe sighed looking up at where Derek and the girl were smiling and laughing his arms around her.

"Tell Rae that I wish she was right there's no point in hiding it." John smiled hugged her quick,

"He's losing a good chance Chloe...will I get to see you again?" John asked and Chloe sighed looking at the limo behind her just as the door opened and Steve stepped out a taller man was behind him and Chloe's eyes widened,

"Chloe." His voice boomed and Chloe shuddered. Derek looked up then and down at where Chloe stood hugging John a flare of jealousy started in him and then he remembered that John was married and he had nothing to worry about.

"Derek?" Rae asked tapping him on the shoulder and Derek looked at her and Rae frowned,

"You hurt her feelings Derek." She told him, "she really loved you and you have her." Rae pointed at the other girl and Derek frowned,

"Uh-"

"Derek?" The girl frowned and crossed her arms Derek shook his head,

"She loves me?" Derek asked and Rae nodded. Derek glanced down at Chloe and he growled low when he saw who was there grabbing his coat off the bar he started down towards Steve,

"Steve I have a question for you."

"Ask away sonny." Steve told him and Derek smiled,

"Chloe's hand in marriage." Chloe gasped and Rae clapped in joy Steve smiled and nodded,

"Agreed."

"Chloe?" Derek asked turning around to face her and she smiled pulling him down by his tie and kissing him.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>It's gotta be you<br>Only you  
>It's gotta be you<br>Only you_____

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SONGS: Lightning- The Wanted<br>**

**Comatose-Skillet**

**Trying Not To Love You-Nickelback**

**Long Live-Taylor Swift**

**What Makes You Beautiful-One Direction  
><strong>

****The Reason- Hoobastank**  
><strong>

****Witchcraft- Pendulum  
><strong>**

****Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lavato  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: What "Click" Do You Belong Too?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**How Old Were You When You Had Your First Kiss?  
><strong>

**The Answers: SupahNinja ()- 3 Years Old; FaeryGirlsRock- Never;**** Chlerek and Clace o-o= Never  
><strong>

**My Answer: 4 Years Old With My Cousin...It Was An Experiment To See What It Felt Like  
><strong>


	37. Lightning

Lightning

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to The Wanted!**

**Tenillexoxo choose this song!  
><strong>

**NO MORE SONGS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<br>**

Two years since we escaped from the Edison Group two years since Derek and I made it official but that all went down. I can't help but remember it though, how if we'd really made it through we would be celebrating our second anniversary, but were not and it's time to stop dreaming get up and get on the bus to school. Yeah school the place that all teenagers hate well if you lived me life and you still have troubles telling if the person in the hall is a ghost or an actual person then you'd live like me. Duck your head pull up your hood and hurry to your next class ignore EVERYONE. You never know if they're in your class or just died in that classroom. I live with my Aunt Lauren she understands my way of life but she doesn't approve not like she approves of anything anyways and I don't let her. After she started to plan out my life I made it clear that I could do what I wanted and date who I wanted she kept out of my life from then on finding herself a boyfriend. She practically lives with him seeing as how I see her maybe once a week in the morning only for her to tell me that she'll be working late and that she'll crash at Antons place cause it's closer to the hospital when really she doesn't know that I know it's an hour farther away. It's her choice of lifestyle and I'm happy for her that she's found someone she'd ditch her niece for. The phone rang as I was running down the stairs and I grabbed it off the hanger looking around for my Aunt it was Monday and usually she was here in the mornings on Monday waiting by the phone expecting a call. She always got a call every Monday from someone and she always goes quiet when I pass by,

"Hello?" I said mimicking her voice as I answered,

"Lauren?" A deep voice asked,

"Yes?"

"Are you okay you sound different."

"A cold," I gave a couple of convincing coughs, "I'm fine."

"Oh okay um how's Chloe?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I ask every Monday Lauren." I was fazed who wanted to know about me? The Edison Group? Was Lauren betraying me again!, "if you really want to know Derek's been bugging me for some more news boy can never get enough."

"Dad!" I heard a voice in the background say,

"Sorry..were on speaker phone."

"Ah well hi." A few 'Hey's' came through the phone and my heart stopped,

"So?"

"So what?"

"How is she?" Another voice asked and my breath caught, I knew that voice and it was Derek's all the way,

"I-She's good." I replied almost forgetting that I was playing my Aunt,

"How's her school?" Kit asked,

"The same."

"So she's acing her classes and has that uh boyfriend still?" Derek asked and I flinched. Boyfriend!

"What!" I screamed dropping the phone, "LAUREN!" I screamed and I heard a groggy voice reply,

"Chloe?" She rounded the corner in bunny slippers and her nightgown I grabbed the phone and held it up,

"You want to explain!" I snapped at her and her eyes went wide,

"Chloe I-"

"You know what never mind I don't want to hear your excuse!" I tossed the phone at her and she caught it, "finish the conversation pack your stuff and move in with Anton I don't want to see you again." I spun around grabbing my pack and stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><em>You're in control<br>Pressin' pause on my heartbeat  
>Someone stole all the air<br>So I can't speak now  
>I know the chase is on<br>I feel as though  
>My time has come<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

The room went silent as we heard who we'd previously thought was Lauren (only to find out she was actually Chloe) yell at the real Lauren.

"Kit?"

"Lauren." My Dad replied,

"I'm sorry I stayed up late working she was never meant to answer the phone." A shaky voice came through the plastic phone sitting on our coffee table.

"Why not?" I asked,

"Uh-"

"Lauren are you two going to be alright?" Dad asked and I heard a sigh,

"We'll be fine." I heard a small sigh follow up her words and I clenched my fists she was lying to us,

"Can we come over later?" Simon asked,

"No." Her reply was quick and serious,

"Lauren I think it would be best-" My Dad started only to be cut off by her,

"She kicked me out."

"We heard...she doesn't really mean it." Dad told her rubbing his hands together I could tell he was concerned and uncertain,

"Yes she does..I barely live here I only stay here Sunday night so I can answer this call other then that I stay at Antons my boyfriends place and she's here alone." I heard the guilt in her voice as my Dad drew a long breath,

"She lives alone?"

"Yes."

"What else have you been keeping?" I asked,

"She avoids people at school she has no friends and no boyfriend she doesn't care about school and her grades are terrible." Lauren sighed, "I've given up on her."

"I haven't." I replied, "I still...I still love her."

"Lauren can we come over later?" My Dad asked this time,

"I think that would be best." She replied before hanging up.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>How many times do I fly<br>Through your head space  
>Now it's speeding away<br>From the safe place  
><em>________________

* * *

><p>We showed up at the apartment a few hours later and she answered the door her eyes were red and puffy and as we stepped in I noticed a man standing behind her,<p>

"Guys this is Anton."

"Nice to meet you." Dad said shaking the brown haired guys hand he smiled at my Dad making crinkled lines come from his brown eyes showing his real age,

"Nice to meet you too." He replied and I noticed that behind him was a suitcase and a few boxes.

"Your really moving out?" Dad asked and Lauren nodded,

"It will be best." Dad frowned but nodded he knew that in the end it was her choice Lauren handed my Dad a small metal key before turning to us she smiled at us which surprised me, "Derek you would have been good for her better then I was." She told me and I was in complete shock did she really just say that to me!

"Woah!" Simon said and I smiled at Lauren,

"I'm glad you think so."

"Take care of her for me." She said and I nodded she hugged me and I stood there surprised and Tori rolled her eyes at me and mouthed at me to hug her back. I did as she said and Laurne smiled kissing my cheek before hugging both Tori and Simon giving Kit's hand a squeeze she left the apartment with her suitcase. Anton followed with the boxes and we stood in the apartment in silence.

"Guess we should unpack out bags..." Simon said and Dad nodded. It turned out that there was only three rooms left so I told Dad I was fine with the living room or the floor Simon was fine with that news and unpacked in the room closest to the bathroom Tori took one down the hall from Dad's and I turn left down another hall only to find another door. Opening it I stepped into what could only be Chloes room. It smelled just like her that strawberry scent with a hint of mint I took a long drag like I would from a cigarette if I ever smoked (which I don't and never plan to do) I smiled. Her scent was like me own personal drug (which I also don't do and never plan too) it was intoxicating and I sat down on her bed laying back on her pillows burying my head into them I thought of her.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, your skin<em>  
><em> The touch, the kiss<em>  
><em> The rush too much<em>  
><em> And here it comes<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<br>**

I was staying after school to watch the basketball game. I always did it reminded me of Derek and Simon I remember how they loved to play basketball so I always sat in the corner under the bleachers my hood up to hide my face as I cried. I always cried win or lose it didn't matter to me all I saw was Derek laughing and stealing the ball from Simon who would be going in for a shot. I missed them so much and hearing his voice this morning didn't help me with that loss, the lights of the gym flickered and I glanced out the window to see that there was a storm. Storms here were never good so I hurried to my car hoping to get home before the lightning started driving in a storm was never good and I hated it, yeah I'd seen worse then lightning storms hell I've raised the dead! In my sleep! I hurried up the stairs completely soaked from running to the door, my hair was in locks hanging down my face and I unlocked the apartment door stepping inside I smelled Chinese. I closed my eyes my jaw clenching in anger as I grinded my teeth,

"I thought I told you to leave Lauren!" I called out dropping my keys in the dish on the table by the entrance I looked in the mirror there gripping on the edge of the table trying to calm myself down. I closed my eyes and focused on breathing as I kicked off my shoes, "Lauren!" I screamed not getting a response swearing I rounded the corner into the kitchen. There on the table was a bunch of food but she was no where to see grabbing a dish I grabbed a set of chopsticks and began eating walking to the living room thinking of what movie to amuse myself with for tonight I stepped into the living room and froze. Four sets of eyes looked up at me and I swallowed my noodles,

"Chloe?" Tori asked and I set my chopstick in the box raising the hand to wave at her,

"What are you doing here!" I snapped glancing around the room and they all frowned,

"Well your Aunt-"

"Lauren!" I snapped and Simon swallowed and repeated what he was saying,

"Lauren told us we could come over and see you..."

"Why now?" I asked, "why didn't you come earlier?"

"She told us you'd gotten the perfect life." Derek said glancing away and I started laughing moving around them I made my way to the movies muttering to myself about my perfect life,

"You meet Anton?" I asked flickering my eyes down the list of movies,

"Yeah." Kit said,

"You like him?" I glanced back at them and they shook they're heads, "me either." I plucked Spirited Away off the shelf and moved to the Blu-Ray Player putting in the disk I grabbed the remote and sat on the couch.

"What movie?" Simon asked and I smiled,

"Spirited Away." I replied and all of them raised an eyebrow, "just watch oh and Kohaku is mine." I winked and Tori laughed,

"Spending your entire life waiting for a guy in a movie is terrible trust me I'm still waiting for SpiderMan." I laughed at her and she smiled,

"Well why not just have Simon change his name?" I offered and she smiled at me before looking at Simon who held his hands up whispering something that sounded a lot like,

"I has mercy?" Derek repeated what Simon said looking at him like he was a freak I started laughing and leaned on Derek he looked at me surprised but after a moment smiled at me.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>When your lips touch mine<br>It's the kiss of life  
>I know<br>I know that it's a little bit frightening  
>We might as well be playing<br>With lightning________________________

* * *

><p>"We missed you Chloe." Simon said and I smiled standing up I started towards me room,<p>

"I'll be right back I'm gonna change my sweaters still wet." They nodded and I looked at Kit who was asleep in his chair rolling my eyes I went to my room and changed out of my clothes looking outside I saw lightning,

"Beautiful isn't it?" I jumped and spun around to see Derek in my door frame,

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked and he smiled walking over to me,

"As long as you've been staring at the lightning." I smiled,

"I like the storms it reminds me of my life."

"How?" He asked I could feel him behind me his chest centimeters away from my back and I closed the space leaning back on him. He wrapped his arms around my waist then and I looked up at me,

"It's close but too far away to reach at the same time, one moment it's there and the next it's gone only leaving a mark to say it was there."

"How is that like your life?"

"One moment your here with me but I'll never know if you'll still be here in the next." As I spoke I turned slowly in his arms and he stared into my eyes arms now locked behind my back,

"Chloe-"

"You leave me with a heart-aching pain that reminds me that you were here that maybe you'll be back but I never know for sure I'm just hoping you will and even though were this close." I tightened my arms behind him, "it still feels like your too far away like I can't touch you." He leaned down towards me as I spoke and our lips were an inch apart eyes connecting and then his flickered down to my lips. His hand brushed onto my cheek tilting my head it was like going in slow motion but I knew what I wanted and I was ready to get it.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>We touch like,<br>Like it's our first time  
>Oh oh<br>I know that it's a little bit frightening  
>We might as well be playing<br>With lightning now  
>Oh oh<br>Oh oh_______________________

* * *

><p>I wrapped my hand into his hair pulling his head towards me his lips met mine and he pulled my closer my feet sliding off the floor and he cupped my ass keeping me levitated. I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed me back onto the windowsill I sat on it and his hand crept up the back of my shirt I pulled away with a short gasp. He kissed down my neck and moaned as he bit on the soft skin there. I pulled on his hair to get him to remove his head from my neck he complied but whimpered looking up at me with sad green eyes,<p>

"Chloe-"

"I love you." I told him and he smiled,

"I know." He pulled me close and kissed me again before pulling away, "are we close enough yet?" He asked and I shook my head,

"N-no." He smirked at my stutter but kissed my jaw significantly teasing me to my edge and I growled his name playfully.

* * *

><p><em>Just you and me and the<em>  
><em> Coats in the back room<em>  
><em> Learning things they don't<em>  
><em> Teach in the classroom<em>  
><em>Now, you're here<br>______________________________________I feel the fear  
>But everything<br>Is oh so clear_____________________________________

* * *

><p>I woke to find myself curled up in Derek's arms my legs was wrapped over his keeping him locked to me I looked up groggily to find him smiling down at me,<p>

"Someone didn't want to be alone last night." I blushed at his words but dragged my hand down his bare chest making him go quiet and then it was my turn to smirk.

"Someone was a little needy last night." I shot back and he sent me a warning growl which made me giggle sitting up I stretched causing the blankets to fall and reveal my body. I didn't care I wasn't embarrassed at all I loved Derek and he loved me so we had no trouble or so I thought before my bedroom door was flung open and Simon stood there,

"You guys never came back ye..." his words drifted off as he noticed that I was naked. Derek noticed and pulled up the covers covering me he glared at his brother growling at him Simon held up his hand and stepped out of the room, "nice body Chloe." He sent me a wink and I knew he was tempting Derek. Derek did too but that didn't stop him from jumping out of the bed his boxers on..how he got them on a mystery to me but they were on and he ran after Simon in them.

* * *

><p><em>I've been addicted to you<em>  
><em> Since the first hit<em>  
><em> Out of control like a surge of electric<em>  
><em>Yeah, your skin<em>  
><em> The touch, the kiss<em>  
><em> The rush, too much<em>  
><em> And here it comes<em>

* * *

><p>"Already got Derek trying to kill Simon..wow Chloe your really a player." I rolled my eyes at Tori and she smiled,<p>

"I missed you Tori."

"Missed you too Chloe."

"You and Chloe have _fun_ last night Der Der." Simons voice carried and then I heard a yelp moments later her ran by giving Tori and I a wave. Derek stopped in front of the door walking to me he sat down pulling me onto his lap he whispered in my ear,

"We certainly did." I blushed significantly and he smiled,

"Derek!" I screamed hitting his arm and he drew me close kissing me. God I was happy they were back where would I be with out them. Not here not this happy that was for sure now with them here I had a life I had a reason to live again. This was what I was missing this was what I was looking for this was what I needed. And now..now I had it I have it I have my life. And my life well...I could say it was Derek but really it's this family...my family.

* * *

><p><em>When your lips touch mine<em>  
><em> It's the kiss of life<em>  
><em> I know<em>  
><em> I know that it's a little bit frightening<em>  
><em> We might as well be playing<em>  
><em> With lightning<em>  
><em> We touch like,<em>  
><em> Like it's our first time<em>  
><em> Oh oh<em>  
><em> I know that it's a little bit frightening<em>  
><em> We might as well be playing<em>  
><em> With lightning now<em>

* * *

><p>"Chloe?" I looked up at Derek then,<p>

"Yeah?"

"Last night you told me you loved me."

"Yeah." I replied and he smiled,

"I never said it back..."

"Derek you-"

"But I do Chloe I love you like every cheesy line ever said." I smiled and giggled at his words,

"I love you too Derek."

"I know you said that last night." I rolled my eyes at him and pulled his head down to mine kissing him.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Oh oh<br>Oh oh  
>Oh oh<br>Oh oh  
>Your skin, the touch<br>The kiss, too much  
>Your skin, the touch<br>The kiss, the rush  
>Your skin, the touch<br>The kiss, too much  
>The rush, the rush<br>The rush, the rush  
>When your lips touch mine<br>It's the kiss of life  
>I know<br>I know that it's a little bit frightening  
>We might as well be playing<br>With lightnin___________________g  
>We touch like,<br>Like it's our first time  
><em>____________________Oh oh  
>I know that it's a little bit frightening<br>We might as well be playing  
>With lightning now<br>Oh oh  
>Oh oh<br>____________________

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Next Songs: Comatose- Skillet  
><strong>

**Trying Not To Love You- Nickelback  
><strong>

**Long Live-Taylor Swift  
><strong>

**What Makes You Beautiful- One Direction**

**The Reason- Hoobastank  
><strong>

**Witchcraft- Pendulum  
><strong>

**Give Your Heart A Break- Demi Lavato  
><strong>

**Titanium- Sia  
><strong>

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: What's Your Favorite Book That Doesn't Have A Sequel? (I.E NOT A SERIES!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

******What "Click" Do You Belong Too?******

**The Answers: ****SupahNinja- Loners; Chlerek and Clace o-o= Outsiders; FaeryGirlsRock- The Gamers/Individuals; Sabrina Collette James- Outcasts; Nia ()- The Creeps; ****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Outcast/Band Geek/Nerd I'm a mix hell one of my best friends is a Pris!  
><strong>


	38. Comatose

Comatose

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Skillet  
><strong>

**Clover10164 picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

**This is going to be a little creepy. You've been WARNED!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em>I hate feeling like this<br>I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
>I'm asleep and all I dream of<br>Is waking to you  
>Tell me that you will listen<br>Your touch is what I'm missing  
>And the more I hide I realize<br>I'm slowly losing you_____  
><em>

* * *

><p>The black haired teenaged boy sat in the shadows he had her schedule down and knew she'd be rounding the corner any moment now. The moon light would flood through the trees and reflect like a halo off her strawberry blonde hair. Her blue eyes would shimmer when she'd turn her head up to the sky smiling. He sat still as she rounded the corner and like every night she walked with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. How did she do it? He never was a happy teenager moving from foster home to foster home until he wound up on the street. About two years of stealing and hiding from the police he was caught by Christopher Bae the owner of the house he tried to rob. He was surprised the most when the strange Asian man leaned back waving his hand in a continue motion but he stayed frozen. This was something strange to him and then the alarms went of in his head and he glanced around the house for an escape,<p>

"I didn't call them." The Asian man told him and then he calmed down his black hair was so long it hung over his eyes the boy didn't understand why this man would stand there and let someone rob him, "hungry?" He asked standing up he opened a cupboard and tossed the boy a box. He caught it with ease opening the crackers while he kept his eyes on the man. He ate them crunching loudly eyes still on the man.

"Why?" He finally asked his throat hurt from the dryness of the crackers and the man smiled pulling out a cup he filled it with water and slid it carefully over the counter to the boy who picked it up and drank it greedily,

"I was in your predicament once." The man answered, "you have no family?" The man asked,

"No." The man nodded and backed away,

"Come with me and we'll find you a room here."

"Here?"

"Yes and then tomorrow I'll find your foster home," the boy stiffened, "and I'll adopt you." The boy raised and eyebrow confused on why someone would adopt a kid they had previously caught stealing from them. The man smiled and led him upstairs giving him a room and handing him a book,

"What's this for?" The boy asked taking it from him,

"You won't sleep because your scared that you can't trust me."

"Uh..." The boy wasn't used to being read so easily, "I'm Derek." He said finally and the man smiled,

"Call me Dad." The man replied before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>Comatose<em>  
><em>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<em>  
><em>I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe<em>  
><em>'Less I feel you next to me<em>  
><em>You take the pain I feel<em>  
><em>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>  
><em>I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream<em>  
><em>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me<em>  
><em>The way you make me feel<em>  
><em>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>

* * *

><p>Two years passed from that day and everything was great and Derek began to trust Christopher more and soon they were a real family. He got along great with Christopher's son and daughter Victoria and Simon Bae. They became siblings fast Derek and Simon the best of friends and Tori began to tease Derek like she would Simon, it was the day that Derek met the blonde that changed him forever. Steve Saunders a good friend and business partner of Christopher's came over one night and he brought his daughter. Chloe Saunders was a year younger then Simon and Tori who were 10 a year younger then Derek. They all had met before but Chloe was still shy only saying Hi to Christopher whom she had seen many times at their work when she had to go there after school everyday.<p>

"I'd like you to meet Derek." Christopher said introducing Steve to his new son and he looked the boy up and down before nodding at him,

"I've heard lots about you Derek." Steve told him holding out a hand which Derek shook no emotions on his face. Derek always kept those to himself but when he noticed the girl peaking around her father to give him a small smile he gave her one back causing her to blush.

"H-hi I'm Ch-Chloe." She stuttered out nervously and Steve eyed his daughter carefully she ducked from her father's gaze blushing harder and Steve smiled letting Christopher lead him into the kitchen where they would have a business conversation. Chloe waved at Tori who gave her a once over before walking up the stairs the two hadn't become friends for Tori didn't like her clothing style and Chloe refused to let her change it. Simon headed to the living room booting up his video games and started playing one Chloe stared at Derek wondering what he was going to do when he glanced at Simon,

"Uh...Simon?" He was confused did he just leave the girl in the front entrance or did he lead her somewhere, "what about her?" He asked pointing at Chloe who tilted her head to the side and bit her lip. His heart quickened she was...adorable? Or was the word cute he couldn't remember but something struck a cord in him and he knew he had to protect her with everything he had. She smiled at him,

"Most of the time I just watch Simons video games or go outside." She told him and Derek nodded his head slowly, "what about you?" She asked and Derek shrugged,

"I stay in my room most of the time."

"And do what?" Derek was fazed he usually didn't have so many questions thrown at him,

"Read."

"Read what?" She continued to ask and he heard Simon snicker in the living room,

"A book." He replied and she sighed,

"I don't like books." She told him, "I make movies." With that she drew out a small camera and Derek stared at it,

"What kind of movies?" He asked and she smiled,

"Family movies." She replied, "but I can't anymore..."

"Why not?" He asked and she sighed, "my mother died." She replied and he frowned,

"Oh..I never knew my mother." He told her and she looked up at him with big eyes,

"Why not!" She cried out in disbelief and he shrugged,

"She didn't want me."

"Oh." Chloe said sitting down on the bottom step. Derek stared at her for a second before shrugging and walking into the living room sitting down he stared at Simons video game.

* * *

><p><em>I hate living without you<em>  
><em>Dead wrong to ever doubt you<em>  
><em>But my demons lay in waiting<em>  
><em>Tempting me away<em>  
><em>Oh, how I adore you<em>  
><em>Oh, how I thirst for you<em>  
><em>Oh, how I need you<em>

* * *

><p>A year passed and Derek saw more and more of Chloe and soon they went to the same high school. The had lunch together as a group out on the black tarp at a stone table. They ate in silence and sometimes she'd bring cookies and other treats for them all to share. She started to tell everyone slowly about her new job in town but she said the worst part was walking at night after she was finished her shift. Derek followed her to work that night and hid in the shadows as she walked home somehow she knew he was there and this continued every night she'd walk home down the alley knowing that he was watching and every night he would watch her walk home but the two never discussed it. He was only there to make sure she got home safe and she knew that but something began to blossom between the two unintentionally. And then she found him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Comatose<em>  
><em>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<em>  
><em>I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe<em>  
><em>'Less I feel you next to me<em>  
><em>You take the pain I feel<em>  
><em> (Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>  
><em>I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream<em>  
><em>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me<em>  
><em>The way you make me feel<em>  
><em> (Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>

* * *

><p>As usual he was watching her walk home making sure it was safe when she stopped and looked around a sigh on her lips she didn't want to do this anymore! She stormed over to the opposite side of the alley pushing away the cardboard to find no one. She spun around walking over to where he sat in the dark corner she reached in her hand touched his forehead and she pulled her hand back crouching down she leaned forwards her eyes outlining his shape she grabbed his arm and tugged causing her to fall on her back him on top of her scrambling up he apologized for following her but she smiled at him.<p>

"Walk me home?" She asked and he nodded helping her up he walked her home but this time the two held hands and everyone knew.

* * *

><p><em>Breathing life, waking up<em>  
><em>My eyes open up<em>  
><em>Comatose<em>  
><em>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<em>  
><em>I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe<em>  
><em>'Less I feel you next to me<em>  
><em>You take the pain I feel<em>  
><em> (Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>

* * *

><p>It continued like that and one day she brought it up at their lunch table and he shrugged,<p>

"I've never walked you home Chloe must've been someone else." He didn't want them to know that was where he went every night and not to the library to study.

"Yes you do!" She screamed at him and he rolled his eyes at her,

"No I don't Chloe maybe you dream it up." She was flabbergasted how could he say that how could he do this to her! She threw her sandwich at him and he avoided it laughing as it hit Simon square in the face. Chloe glared at him spinning around she stormed off and he sighed. That night he waited for her after she was done work and she stepped out but this time she wasn't alone. Beside her was a taller boy Derek recognized him from school his name was Nate he was on the basket ball team with Simon. He took Chloe's hand and led her down the same alley the two had walked down for weeks. Derek stayed where he was looking away he knew then what it was like to lose everything you had. He didn't return home that night and he didn't show up to school Simon and Tori played it cool saying that he felt sick last night and Chloe nodded. She never noticed him at her work the night before and when she finished work that night Nate walked her home again forgetting to check for him along the way. He watched as he kissed her goodbye something Derek always wanted to do but was to shy too Chloe smiled softly at Nate and closed the door behind her as she watched him leave. It wasn't what she wanted she didn't want Nate she wanted Derek!

* * *

><p><em>I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream<em>  
><em>'Cause my dreams don't comfort me<em>  
><em>The way you make me feel<em>  
><em> (Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>

* * *

><p>A week passed and no one had heard from Derek. Simon and Tori told her that he was just sick and Chloe nodded but concern was eating her away. Another day passed and Simon couldn't handle it,<p>

"Chloe!" He called to her and she paused in front of her car, "Chloe we lied to you we haven't heard or seen Derek in eight days we just didn't want to worry you."

"What!" Chloe shrieked and Simon ducked his head,

"We just assumed you'd be worried or blame yourself cause he disappeared the night of your fight." Chloe's heartbeat increased and she jumped in her car driving as fast as she could to the alley she jumped out and glanced around,

"Derek!" She screamed and he stepped out of a crack looking at her and she ran at him tears falling down her face she jumped him and he caught her. She clung to him and he rubbed circles on her back as she cried into his neck begging for his forgiveness and he sighed.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear and she cried harder clinging to him she pulled him down and kissed him. Smiling into the kiss she knew she was right. Derek was what she wanted he was what she needed and she knew that nothing would keep them apart not now not ever.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, how I adore you<em>  
><em>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>  
><em>Oh, how I thirst for you<em>  
><em>(Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>  
><em>Oh, how I adore you<em>  
><em>The way you make me feel<em>  
><em> (Waking up to you never felt so real)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SONGS: Trying Not To Love You-Nickelback<strong>

**Long Live-Taylor Swift**

**What Makes You Beautiful-One Direction  
><strong>

****The Reason- Hoobastank**  
><strong>

****Witchcraft- Pendulum  
><strong>**

****Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lavato  
><strong>**

****Titanium- Sia  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Quote From Any Movie?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**What's Your Favorite Book That Doesn't Have A Sequel?  
><strong>

**The Answers: FaeryGirlsRock- Elvis and Olive****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Swoon  
><strong>


	39. Trying Not To Love You

Trying Not To Love You

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I don't own Darkest Powers Kelly Armstrong does and the song belongs to Nickelback!**

**murrey-2012 choose this song!  
><strong>

**NO MORE SONGS!**

* * *

><p>Derek sat and stared at the pictures on his wall,<p>

"Derek!" Someone yelled and he took a deep breath here he was heading out to a wedding. The wedding...he didn't dread it in fact he accepted the fact long ago...

* * *

><p><em>You call to me, and I fall at your feet<br>How could anyone ask for more?  
>And our time apart, like knives in my heart<br>How could anyone ask for more?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>PAST<em>**

"Chloe Saunders." A new girl Simon was telling his older brother Derek about they're always was a new one every week and Derek had gotten used to zoning out but this surprised him,

"No." He told Simon,

"But-"

"No you will not ask my best friend out Simon!" Derek told his brother a scary tint in his voice, "understood!" Simon sighed,

"Fine." He gave up shoulders slumped as he looked out the back window,

"Good." Derek usually kept his anger in check but with Chloe it was difficult he was used to protecting her from guys. She was a small girl who had no idea how beautiful she was. Derek smiled as he saw the blue eyed strawberry blonde run towards their car he couldn't help but feel the guilt claw at him though. It wasn't until yesterday that Chloe admitted to liking Simon and Derek didn't care not until Simon mentioned asking her out. It wasn't cause he was jealous or anything but it was a known fact that Simon would keep a girl for a week at the most before dumping her and asking out someone else. Derek was confused why even though he did this girls came in flocks towards him Simon claimed it was the 'Bad boy thing' but Derek just stuck with the being a blonde Asian,

"Derek I think she's the one!" Simon said from the back of the car and he growled moments before the car door opened and she slipped into the passenger seat,

"Hey Derek hi Simon." She greeted them dropping her backpack on the ground. Derek sighed and put the car in reverse,

"What took you so long?" He asked and she smiled at him used to his behavior,

"I ran into a little problem."

"How little is little?" Derek asked,

"Minis-Minisequel?" She tried to say and Derek laughed,

"Minuscule?" Derek offered and she snapped her fingers pointing at him as to say 'That's it' Derek rolled his eyes,

"And what was the problem?" Simon asked from the backseat,

"Oh nothing really Liam just tried to get his grubby hands on me again." She waved it off with a shrug but Derek slammed his foot on the break looking at the school doors where Liam was walking out as they spoke,

"I'm gonna-"

"Derek!" She rested her hand on his forearm and he calmed down instantly, "Tori helped me." At the mention of Simon and his sister he nodded his head pressing his foot on the gas he began driving her home again.

"Hey uh Chloe?" Simon said from the back and she peered between the front seats to look at him,

"Yeah?" She asked and he glanced nervously at the mirror that Derek was glaring at him through,

"Do you uh want to go on a date with me?" He asked and Chloe went quiet,

"Uh..." She was at loss for words sure she thought Simon was cute and she liked him but-

"Go." Derek told her and she pulled back through the two seats thinking they were at her house and he was kicking her out of the car, "you should go." He told her focusing on the license plate numbers on the red jeep in front of them. He kept the numbers and letters running through his brain as she sighed and looked back at Simon,

"Okay." She accepted and Simon smiled at her.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>But if there's a pill to help me forget,<br>God knows I haven't found it yet  
>But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to<br>'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
>Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart<br>Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
>And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for<br>'Cause trying not to love you  
>Only makes me love you more<br>Only makes me love you more_________________

* * *

><p>"Did you have fun?" Derek asked when Chloe called him after the date,<p>

"No." He was stunned he wasn't expecting that answer,

"No?"

"I guess he thinks he's so spectacular that-" She paused, "he's your brother I won't go into detail."

"Chloe." He warned and she sighed,

"Derek it was terrible!"

"Why?"

"You have no idea how much he loves himself!" She told him waving her arms in the air momentarily forgetting that he couldn't see,

"What happened?" He asked concerned,

"He talked about himself the entire way on the drive I mean like oh my god! I've known him for years!"

"And?" Derek asked as she sighed,

"We had dinner at a drive by diner!"

"Was it good?"

"He talked more about himself and he flirted with the server the food was terrible and to make matters worse he made me pay the bill cause he forgot his wallet!"

"Well you know Simon he is kind of forgetful." Derek told her and he could hear her grind her teeth,

"But he didn't he conveniently found it when we were at the theater."

"You saw a movie?"

"Yeah."

"That's good you like movies." Derek said a smile on his face that showed he was happy that Simon got at least one thing right.

"Yeah I like movies good movie action movies." She had anger in her voice and he sighed how could Simon fail this much if he liked her!

"Sappy movie?"

"Right on the bullet."

"And you hated it?"

"Yes." Derek sighed. The door of his house banged shut and footsteps were heard running up the stairs, "worst of all Derek I think that with all the girls Simon has dated that well...they're so wrapped up on how hot he is that they don't even care about themselves."

"But your not?" Derek asked confused,

"Derek I like who he is who I know him as! Not who he pretends to be!"

"Derek!" The door of his room was flung open and Simon stood there, "I screwed up man."

"Chloe I got to go." Simon went still.

"Bye Derek." She replied sighing she hung up the phone and tossed it onto the couch of her empty apartment her father was somewhere in Asia or at least she thought he was. She laid down on her bed falling asleep.

* * *

><p>And this kind of pain, only time takes away<br>That's why it's harder to let you go  
>And nothing I can do, without thinking of you<br>That's why it's harder to let you go

* * *

><p>"I really really like her Derek!" Simon told him once again and Derek sighed,<p>

"I understand that Simon and I'll talk to her."

"Would you really!" He asked eyes lighting up and I nodded pulling up outside her house,

"But not now I'll talk to her at lunch."

"Okay." Derek honked the horn and moments later she was running out her coat half on her pack slung lazily over her shoulder as she hopped trying to get the back of her shoe on her other hand holding the toast she was eating. He rolled his eyes getting out of the car he walked over grabbing her pack and her toast which of course Derek took a bite of as she fixed her jacket rammed her foot into shoe and took the pack back,

"Thanks." He shrugged and handed back her breakfast turning to the car, "Derek! Did you take a bite." Derek looked back at her and shrugged she glared at him and sighed holding it out towards him smiling he took it scarfing it down as he got in his car. They arrived at the school a few minutes later and Simon walked off to join his usual group of girls Chloe was silent as he did before looking at Derek,

"Suddenly I don't like him." She told him and he sighed,

"Chloe he knows he screwed up and he wants to try again."

"I don't know Derek." She sighed tucking her hair behind her ear she stepped out of his car closing the door behind her, "what if he fails again?" She leaned on his car and he got out too,

"Trust me Chloe he won't he..he really likes you." She looked at him then her eyes searching for something but all she found was her best friend,

"Everyone deserves a second chance." She whispered to herself before nodding, "fine but if he screws it up again I'm not even going to talk to him!" Derek laughed and led her towards the school. He should feel happy right? He helped his brother get the girl of his dreams and he helped his best friend get her guy...but Derek didn't feel happy he just felt sick like he needed to go back in time and mess everything up. Or perhaps he didn't need to go back perhaps he just needed to temper with the future.

"He's here." Chloe told Derek over the phone she hadn't dressed up this time and she heard a car pull up,

"Just don't expect a great dinner place Chloe." Chloe rolled her eyes,

"Of course not but a drive-"

"Yeah yeah go get em tiger." He told her hanging up he paced in the living room, "don't screw this up Derek she'll hate you forever if you do." He muttered to himself but in the end it didn't matter as he grabbed his coat and headed out to spy his brother and his best friends second date.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>But if there's a pill to help me forget,<br>God knows I haven't found it yet  
>But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to<br>'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
>Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart<br>Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
>And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for<br>'Cause trying not to love you  
>Only makes me love you more<em>_______________________

* * *

><p>He showed up at the restaurant Simon had picked out and he hid in the corner watching them. Chloe had been a vegetarian for years and Simon had ordered her a nice salad so it should turn out okay but when Chloe got her food sitting dead in the middle of her salad was a piece of chicken she removed it and ate around the area the chicken was placed but she was a sickly white the entire time. Simon led her from the restaurant and to the park where they took a walk and Chloe 'conveniently' fell ripping her jeans at the knee but she waved it away. Looking around she had this feeling someone was watching her and she was...glad? Why would she be glad? This confused her she liked Simon didn't she? Shaking away the thoughts she let him lead her to his car where he cleaned her cut and took her to the theaters where they went and saw an actual movie. Over all she had fun even though popcorn was thrown at her and those eyes were watching she had fun laughing with Simon but it wasn't what she wanted. What did she want? Chloe was thinking about this as she headed from the theater to Simon's car suddenly arms wrapped around her and the confused girl looked up moments before he kissed her. Derek clenched his fist Simon Bae his brother was kissing Chloe <em>his<em> Chloe! Derek turned away then gaining control of his emotions...this was what Chloe wanted.

Chloe pulled away from the kiss and she shook her head something wasn't right. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! When she was with Simon it felt like...like he was her brother how could she kiss her brother!

"I'm sorry Simon." She said and he shrugged his shoulders he understood some how there wasn't that spark there and he knew when he kissed her that she didn't like him back.

"It's alright Chloe." He told her again as they drove back to her house, "stop apologizing."

"Simon?" He glanced at her,

"Yeah?"

"Was it just me or did you feel like you were being followed?" Simon thought about it for awhile and went over the date,

"Yeah..." Going over it again he realized something, "Derek." He whispered,

"What?"

"I saw his truck at the restaurant but I pushed it aside figuring it was probably a look alike but I saw it at the park too and-"

"I saw it at the theater!" She gasped, "would Derek really do this!"

"Your his best friend Chloe." Simon told her looking at her, "I think he would do anything for you." Simon whispered as he realized why Derek did it why Derek was so concerned and protective of Chloe. He loves her. Simon thought..but has he realized it yet? They pulled up to her house and Chloe got out,

"Hey Simon?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at her,

"Were still friends right?" Simon smiled,

"Of course Chloe." Chloe smiled turning around she walked back in pulling out her phone as she did. Dialing 1 on speed dial she waited for an answer but nothing came just a click as he pressed off on his phone ignoring her call. She walked in dropping her bag she stubbornly called again and again. Every time he didn't pick up it sent her a little more in despair,

"What!" Was the clear answer on her fifteenth call,

"Derek?" She asked hesitantly maybe his phone was stolen,

"Who else would it be? Hoping for Simon." He didn't tease her lightly he spat it out in hatred and anger,

"No." She answered weakly,

"Then what?"

"I-I wanted t-to t-t-talk to you." She stammered out and she heard a ruff noise on the other side.

"Why?" He asked angrily again and she took a deep wavering breath,

"Cause your m-my b-best f-f-friend." Derek sighed,

"How was the date?" he asked sharply and she sniffled,

"It was terrible." She sighed, "I wanted to talk to you about that I uh I don't think I like your brother anymore."

"Sure." He said laying back on his bed just her voice had calmed her down and he'd tried to fight it tried to stay angry at her but how could he when she wasn't at fault for anything.

"It was Derek, he-he kissed me."

"I know." He said back having to admit it now, "I-"

"Followed us we know."

"You know?"

"Derek your truck was a dead give away." Derek groaned he'd completely forgot about that,

"Okay I admit to following you."

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't kiss him back." She whispered and Derek let out a sigh of relief,

"Chloe I have to admit something too."

"Yeah?" She asked and he sat up taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>So I sit here divided, just talking to myself<br>Was it something that I did?  
>Was there somebody else?<br>When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears  
>Sat right down beside me, and whispered right in my ear<br>Tonight I'm dying to tell you  
><em>______________________

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOW<strong>_

It wasn't a big wedding no just a small service it was what Chloe had wanted however Tori was all for the big white weddings but Derek shook his head there was no way he was letting that happen. Seriously having to wear a suit was more then enough for him but it'd be worth it. To see her walking down the hall toward him in that wedding dress was a dream come true,

"Derek get back here!" Simon yelled, "you forgot your cufflinks!" Swearing like a sailor he stood up and walked back into the room of death. Okay not a death room but close enough this damned tie bow thing felt like he was wearing a collar. Simon rushed around him fixing his suit and pushing him down the aisle to wait for the music. Just as they got ready straightening up. Smiling as the music started he waited in anticipation for Chloe to walk down the aisle. His best friend who became his girl friend and then she became his fiance no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he didn't love her he had all along and that became impossible to run from.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>That trying not to love you, only went so far<br>Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart  
>Now I see the silver lining, from what we're fighting for<br>And if we just keep on trying, we could be much more  
>'Cause trying not to love you<em>____________________________________

* * *

><p>"Derek," She whispered reaching up to loosen his tie a little and Kit laughed from somewhere in the crowd of the few people, her aunt, her father and a few friends, "I've loved you for longer then even I can remember. I remember the exact moment I realized and that probably wasn't the time to but I did realize it and I'm happy you did too cause I love you." Derek smiled as it became his turn to say his vows,<p>

"Chloe I tried so hard to push my feelings for you away I didn't want to believe you but no matter how hard I tried trying not to love you it just made me love you even more. So much that I couldn't push it away that I couldn't stand the thought nor the thought of you with any other guy but me and I didn't have to. You accepted me for who I am my entire life and somehow we found ourselves by that little lake where everything changed." Chloe smiled ignoring the priest at the moment and pulled him close to kiss him.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Oh, yeah, trying not to love you<br>Only makes me love you more  
>Only makes me love you more<em>___________________

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

**Next Songs: Long Live-Taylor Swift  
><strong>

**What Makes You Beautiful- One Direction**

**The Reason- Hoobastank  
><strong>

**Witchcraft- Pendulum  
><strong>

**Give Your Heart A Break- Demi Lavato  
><strong>

**Titanium- Sia  
><strong>

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Quote From Any Book?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

******What's Your Favorite Quote From Any Movie?  
><strong>****

**The Answers: ****Crixtine- "Because I said so." -Because I Said So; Chlerek and Clace o-o= "I bit a pillow. Or two." -Breaking Dawn; ****  
><strong>

**My Answer: "You have all the weapons you need...NOW FIGHT!" -SuckerPunch  
><strong>


	40. Long Live

Long Live

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Taylor Swift  
><strong>

**Tenillexoxo picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

**Oh sorry I missed a few of your songs! O.O! Please check the song list below and tell me if they are there! SORRY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind<br>The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>The crowds in the stands went wild<br>We were the Kings and the Queens  
>And they read off our names<br>The night you danced like you knew our lives  
>Would never be the same<br>You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<br>It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<br>_

* * *

><p>Sighing the girl curled up in her bed.<br>Alone.  
>She was always alone these days, at least that was how it felt with him away. Some business trip out of town but it didn't make her feel better he couldn't call her she knew he wanted to at least she thought he did. Sighing she stood up looking in the mirror her blue eyes looked flat and her usual bouncy strawberry blonde hair was flat and tangled showing she'd been in bed for longer then normal. Sighing she pushed the blankets away walking to her walk in closet she opened it to see his clothes on one side and her heart stuttered. The clothes left a scent just like him the woodsy wild scent mixed with the dirt and pine needles. Taking a deep breath she leaned back into the door frame closing her eyes she saw how they used to be, laughing in the morning cuddled close as he tickled her. How she'd get up and run to the closet and he'd catch her at the waist just when she'd think she got away and she'd squeal his name through her laughter.<p>

"Derek." She whispered as she opened her eyes and got dressed pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top walking back into the room she grabbed a large black sweater off a nearby chair it was clearly to big and still smelled like him making her feel safe and loved again. Pulling the zipper up and around her she grabbed her cell phone knowing she was being pathetic waiting for his call. She walked outside and looked around could she do this could she Chloe Saunders actually have a day where she moved out of her shell and have fun? Forcing a smile on her face she stepped out of the house.

* * *

><p><em>Long live the walls we crashed through<br>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
>I was screaming long live all the magic we made<br>And bring on all the pretenders  
>One day, we will be remembered<em>

* * *

><p>He ran in as fast as he could she had to be waiting she had to be there! These thought swirled in his head as he threw the door open,<p>

"Chloe!" He called into the house but only the echo returned and he fell to his knees he'd lost her. How dumb had he been! Lying to her telling her it was just some business meeting she must have known she always knew when he was lying and this was the last straw she'd left him. He hadn't realized he was crying as he wiped the tears away from his eyes getting up he ran up the stairs looking for anything she'd left behind pushing the doors open he found the bed wasn't made and the closet door was open. He stepped in running his fingers along her clothes releasing her scent the sweet cinnamon strawberry scent that clung to her clothes. He was terrified to tell her that she was his everything terrified to tell her that she was his mate. The only girl he'll ever love the only girl he could ever be with and now he'd lost her. God! He had been so stupid so frivolous to have just left her here with no excuse. Sighing he sat on the bed leaning back on the headboard he thought of her of how she did this small gasp giggling noise when he kissed her neck. How she always whispered his name as she slept which of course gave him a goofy grin he couldn't help it she was his! Reality snapped in his head and it reminded him that he'd lost her. Did she miss him? Where ever she was, was she thinking about him? Would she ever think about him? Would she come back? Did she want to? Did she still love him? Or did she hate him? None could be answered not by him and not now maybe not ever. Derek Souza bit his lip to keep in a strangled cry that had wanted to escape with his tears, he as a werewolf needed his mate. In fact it was impossible for a werewolf to continue in life without her he had to be touching her at every moment and every moment that they weren't made it even harder for him or her to continue living it physically hurt both the werewolf and the mate. And Derek missed Chloe hell every piece of his fibre was calling out to her as his heart fell apart breaking. 

* * *

><p><em>I said remember this feeling<em>  
><em> I passed the pictures around<em>  
><em> Of all the years that we stood there<em>  
><em> On the side-lines wishing for right now<em>  
><em> We are the Kings and the Queens<em>  
><em> You traded your baseball cap for a crown<em>  
><em> When they gave us our trophies<em>  
><em> And we held them up for our town<em>  
><em> And the cynics were outraged<em>  
><em> Screaming "this is absurd"<em>  
><em> Cause for a moment a band of thieves<em>  
><em> In ripped up jeans got to rule the world<em>

* * *

><p>Chloe was on the dance floor with her best friend Victoria Enright or more commonly known as Tori Bae she never liked her mom or her mom's last name and she absolutely hated her first name,<p>

"All Victoria's are bitches." She'd tell her and Tori certainly looked up to the name…well most of the time sometimes she could be very sweet. Tori was off dancing with some guy she'd met at the bar and Chloe was left to dance alone which wasn't as thrilling as she'd like but it kept her mind off of Derek…well somewhat off of Derek but how can you not think about the one person who means the world to you the person you love! Chloe sighed she couldn't stand the fact that he was gone and that he hadn't been on a business meeting like he'd told her she knew he was lying but where would he go! That fact bugged her more then she wanted it too but she couldn't help thinking about the pack. The nearest group of werewolves were good friends of Chloe and Derek they'd let Derek join a few years back and the two would visit often the pack leader Joshua's wife was a necromancer like Chloe and she helped her learn how to control her gifts. Chloe took a deep breath and walked off the dance floor sending Tori a wave who nodded and waved back the disappointment clear in her eyes but what else could Chloe do she wasn't a party person. Walking outside to her car she drove home turning the radio on she caught the tail end of a Tayler Swifts song. Turning the radio back off suddenly not in the mood of music she thought of her future. With Derek it was clear they'd grow up get married have kids and have a great life but without him…..Chloe only saw heartbreak despair until someone came along the person wasn't clearly seen you could only tell that he was cute but that's just the brain. He helped her up made her what she used to be and then they had kids and she'd tell them stories of Derek of what he was and what he meant to her to teach them a lesson. Either way Chloe was happy with and that scared her was her brain really getting her prepared for heartbreak for her and Derek's end?

* * *

><p><em>Long live the walls we crashed through<em>  
><em> All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em> I was screaming long live all the magic we made<em>  
><em> And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em> I'm not afraid<em>  
><em> Long live all the mountains we moved<em>  
><em> I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<em>  
><em> I was screaming long live that look on your face<em>  
><em> And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em> One day, we will be remembered<em>

* * *

><p>Derek sighed what was he supposed to do track her down yeah sure he was a werewolf but stalking someone with your extreme senses is creepy. Chloe wouldn't have left if she hadn't had a reason and Derek knew that and it was time for him to accept it, sighing he stood up and made his way to the bathroom brushing his teeth he looked at the bathtub. Chloe used to have to push him into a full tub of water after his changes she called him dopy after a change said he was like a drugged teenage boy beside the fast that he didn't say ridiculous things or do ridiculous things like handing a small boy a mushroom and shouting "Grow Mario grow!" Apparently something she saw online and now it was Simon's favourite line. Derek smiled at the memory and glanced around such a small house but so full of life so many memories here that her wanted to keep so many things he wanted to tell her to say to her. "Marry me." One of the few lines he wanted to tell her but now…now he'd never get the chance to say them to her to see the smile on her face when he did. To hear her say yes and hug him those were the things he'd never get to see never get to do! Derek wouldn't accept this hell why would he want to it was time he picked up his shit and find her beg her to take him back,<p>

"I have an umbrella and I ain't afraid to use it!" The voice wavered slightly but it was serious.

* * *

><p><em>Hold on to spinning around<em>  
><em> Confetti falls to the ground<em>  
><em> May these memories break our fall<em>

* * *

><p>Chloe had returned to a house with the door wide open and man had it freaked her out snatching her umbrella she sent a warning around the house realizing how stupid that sounded. If they were robbing her house they'd have a knife maybe a gun! She should get out run get away fast what if it was the Edison Group!<p>

"Chloe?" She looked up and dropped the umbrella,

"Derek." Her voice was a plea a whisper, "are you real?" She asked again what if he had died!

"Yeah I'm real." He said walking down the stairs to hold a hand out to her, "Go ahead." He whispered and she tentatively reached out a shaking hand and touched his palm smiling wide when her hand didn't go through.

"Why did you…your back."

"Yeah." He replied, "I should have told you Chloe I didn't go to a bu-"

"Shh none of that matters your back." Derek nodded and she hugged him, "for good?" She asked a break in her voice that told him that she had missed him that she loved him that let him know how much this had hurt her as much as him,

"Yeah for good."

"Where did you go?"

"I thought that didn't matter?" He replied gloating and she sighed,

"Derek!"

"The pack." He replied quietly,

"Why didn't you take me?" She asked voice weak, "is this it?" She asked tears clouding her vision as she pulled out of his arms and he reached a hand out to her face to wipe away the rolling droplets but she flinched away causing his heart to contract,

"Is what it?" He asked concern and worry seeping into his voice,

"The moment you tell me I'm not enough that you met someone better that sh-she's a wolf like you and that were over." He flinched back and froze and she took that as her answer taking a step back, "Josh said it would happen he said not everyone is as lucky to get a none werewolf mate." Derek took a step towards her but she took another two back so he stopped,

"Chloe-"

"Don't just pack your stuff and leave,"

"Chloe I-"

"Derek don't!" She snapped tearing falling faster and he had to close his eyes for a moment so he wouldn't break down either, "it's hard enough okay without you telling me that you loved me and all that stuff please." She was begging him now and his heart fell apart he couldn't do this she was his mate couldn't she tell! It was killing him standing three feet from her and watching her break down watching her cry knowing full well that she was hurting just like him,

"Chloe please." It was his turn to beg and she held up a hand,

"I realized it a few weeks ago when you became distant you pulled away from me and stayed away at first I thought I said something but as it went on I knew that it was more then just saying something it was me, something was wrong with me."

"No Chloe not at all just stop!" He was mad not at her at himself it was his fault his actions that had led her to this accusation, "you're my mate!" He told her and she froze everything tumbling down on her.

* * *

><p><em> Will you take a moment, promise me this<em>  
><em> That you'll stand by me forever<em>  
><em> But if God forbid fate should step in<em>  
><em> And force us into a goodbye<em>  
><em> If you have children some day<em>  
><em> When they point to the pictures<em>  
><em> Please tell them my name<em>  
><em> Tell them how the crowds went wild<em>  
><em> Tell them how I hope they shine<em>

* * *

><p>She had jumped to conclusions without thinking it through and she gasped,<p>

"Derek."

"Sh it's okay love." He replied taking two steps towards her and crushing him to her smoothing her hair out as she cried in joy and in sadness she'd almost lost him and she was just going to give him up. She had to no it was more then that she wanted him to be happy and she knew she would give everything and anything for him to be even losing him.

"Derek I'm so-"

"Shh quiet Chloe it's my fault I should have told you sooner but I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you'd reject it reject me."

"What!" She pulled back a bit, "Derek your being ridiculous I would never!"

"Chloe-"

"Derek I love you!" Derek smiled,

"I love you too."

"See no problem in fact it's special."

"Huh?" Chloe blushed,

"I get to be your one and only." Derek smiled,

"Yeah I guess you do." Chloe smiled,

"Forever." She whispered more to herself but he caught it and leaned down capturing her lips in his.

* * *

><p><em>Long live the walls we crashed through<em>  
><em> I had the time of my life, with you<em>  
><em> Long, long live the walls we crashed through<em>  
><em> All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em> I was screaming long live all the magic we made<em>  
><em> And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em> I'm not afraid<em>  
><em> Singing, long live all the mountains we moved<em>  
><em> I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you<em>  
><em> And long, long live that look on your face<em>  
><em> And bring on all the pretenders<em>  
><em> One day, we will be remembered<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SONGS: What Makes You Beautiful-One Direction<br>**

****The Reason- Hoobastank**  
><strong>

****Witchcraft- Pendulum  
><strong>**

****Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lavato  
><strong>**

****Titanium- Sia  
><strong>**

****True Love by Destinee and Paris****

****Romeo and Juliet- K=Hitsune Miku  
><strong>**

****Somebody I Used To Know- Gotye  
><strong>**

****Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs****

****Part Of Me- Katy Perry  
><strong>**

****I'm Yours -The Script  
><strong>**

****Superstition -Alexz Johnson****

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Refreshment?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Your Favorite Quote From Any Book?****  
><strong>

**The Answers: Chlerek and Clace ()- "Canoodling." -Magnus Bane in The Mortal Instrument Series;**

**Lazzyd ()- "** damn Zoey you as slow as a fat kid on crutches!" House of Night Series;**

**Book-Geek4- "Did you feel me up when you tied me to the bed?" -Graves in Strange Angels;**

**Sabrina Collette James- "Now, that,' I say, dazed, when he finally pulls back, 'does not bode well for your future." -The Fire****  
><strong>

**My Answer: "To love is to destroy." -Jace Wayland in The Mortal Instrument Series (Funny I've red 2/4 of those books lol!)  
><strong>


	41. What Makes You Beautiful

What Makes You Beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by One Direction.  
><strong>

**Tenillexoxo picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

**Oh sorry I missed a few of your songs! O.O! Please check the song list below and tell me if they are there! SORRY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>You're insecure,<br>Don't know what for,  
>You're turning heads when you walk through the door,<br>Don't need make-up,  
>To cover up,<br>Being the way that you are is enough  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Derek come on!" Simon begged for the tenth time in one day and it wasn't even first class yet. I grabbed my English books and tried to ignore my brother, "I'm not going to stop until you say yes!" I rolled my eyes and glared at him,

"Well I'm not going to stop saying no." Simon frowned but shrugged,

"Guess we'll be arguing for awhile then." I nodded,

"Guess so." I replied turning to go to my first class I bumped into someone sending them sprawling to the floor,

"Oops sorry." A small sweet voice replied and I looked down to see sparkling blue eyes. Not just any blue eyes, the eyes of Chloe Saunders. My crush since I was a freshman, hell who didn't have a crush on this sweet girl.

"Oh sorry." I gushed out trying to keep my voice at a normal pace instead of running my tongue of like I usually do around her. Offering her my hand I pulled her up,

"Thanks." She whispered and I looked behind me to see Simon's eyes light up.

"You going to the dance Chloe?" He asked and she shook her head,

"I don't dance." She replied and Simon shrugged,

"Who said you needed to dance?"

"Well it is implied in the word is it not." I smirked at Simon and he glared back,

"Guess your like my brother then, he won't go either." Chloe looked up at me as she opened her locker,

"Isn't it celebrating the touch down you made Derek?" She asked and I shrugged,

"Guess so."

"And as M.V.P you should be going should you not?" I shrugged. She was right but I really didn't feel like going.

"Guess so but I'd rather not." Chloe shrugged,

"That's your choice." She pulled out her English books and closed her locker, "see you later Simon."

"Bye." He waved at her and she waved and walked half way down the hall before looking back at me.

"Coming Derek?" She asked her eyes sparkling with humor and I realized once again that we were in the same class.

"Yeah." I walked over and joined her walking down the hall. She smiled up at me her lips glossy but not colored, there was no mascara or make up on her which is what I liked. Even though Chloe didn't cover herself in make up and wear provocative clothing she was beautiful. Her shirt today hung way above her breasts and her jeans may have been skinny and a nice fit. I blushed and looked away realizing I'd been staring at her this whole time.

"I'm excited, we get to do Macbeth today." I shrugged having no idea what this Shakespeare play was about.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone else in the room can see it,<br>Everyone else but you  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<br>That's what makes you beautiful  
><em>

* * *

><p>She smiled and talked to me in our classes just like everyone else. She was popular in the way of being nice and that got her points in my book. She was also best friends with my half-sister Tori.<p>

"Tori's making me go to that dance." Chloe told me and I looked down at her,

"Really?" I asked and she nodded sighing,

"She's coming over to my house to do makeup and then driving me there."

"Do you have a date?" I asked and Chloe looked up at me for a moment eyes wide but she looked away quickly,

"Tori said I have one day to find one or she sets me up with Liam." Her voice practically spit out the name of my team captain. He was a great player but he wasn't that nice,

"Well Simon really wants me to go." I replied and Chloe nodded,

"I heard you were taking Amber." I looked down at her shocked,

"Amber?!" I asked practically tasting the hatred on my lips as I spat out that name, "why would I take that slut."

"Derek!" Chloe scolded at my language and I smirked only making her frown more,

"Sorry." I whispered ashamed and she nodded taking a large breath she stopped in the hall and faced me,

"Take me." She told me and I froze,

"What?" I asked shocked and she repeated the herself,

"Take me." I swallowed before nodding,

"I-I'd like that." She smiled and got on her toes to kiss my cheek,

"Then it's a date." My body froze and I turned my head just a bit to see her walk off to her next class.

* * *

><p><em>So c-come on,<br>You got it wrong,  
>To prove I'm right,<br>I put it in a song,  
>I don't know why,<br>You're being shy,  
>And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes<em>

* * *

><p>"Derek are you ready yet!" Simon yelled up the stairs and I swore,<p>

"This is just a party right?" I asked unsure if it was formal or casual.

"Dude jeans and a T-shirt works just don't let them be dirty." I nodded grabbing my darkest pair of jeans and a shirt I walked down to find Simon and his date Liz joking and smiling at the table. Simon was wearing his usual jeans and a blue t-shirt where as Liz wore a dark blue and beaded dress, "took you long enough bro." He replied walking over he ruffled my hair and moved back to smile at his work,

"Better?" I practically growled at him and he nodded,

"Definitely." He looked at my dark shirt and jeans and shook his head,

"What now?" I asked and he sighed,

"Go put on a colored shirt." I turned and did as he said grabbing one of my green shirts out of my drawer I pulled it on it wasn't a bright color just a dark green you could almost mistake for black. Grabbing a jacket I walked back down stairs and Simon scowled,

"I'm not changing again." I told him and he shrugged,

"Your loss." I rolled my eyes and headed for the car,

"I don't want to be late Simon." I told him and he led his date to the car.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone else in the room can see it,<br>Everyone else but you,  
>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>If only you saw what I can see,<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<br>You don't know,  
>Oh oh,<br>You don't know you're beautiful,  
>Oh oh,<br>That's what makes you beautiful  
>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<br>Na Na Na Na Na Na  
><em>Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na<br>Na Na Na Na Na Na__

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<br>**

"Tori what if he doesn't like it?" I asked as looked at myself in the mirror for the hundredth time,

"Trust me I know what my brother likes." She replied and I nodded. I didn't let her load me with make up just a bit of lip gloss and mascara. There was a bit of smoky eye shadow that make my blue eyes even more obvious. My dress hung just above my knees it was my favorite color a nice deep green the ends were beaded and so was the trim at the top. It was silk and was tight fitted to my body. It had a V neck and shoulder straps that were also beaded. Down and over my chest it was beaded in a flower like pattern which took my breath away.

"So he'll like my dress?" I asked and Tori nodded,

"It's perfect." I smiled and watched Tori apply her mascara. Her dress was a blood red that was snug to her body her hair was curled down her back where as mine was flat ironed,

"Your beautiful Tori." I told me and she smiled before winking at me,

"Don't I know it." Standing up she grabbed her coat and threw mine at me,

"So this is a fancy thing?" I asked and Tori shrugged,

"It's fancy at first and then theirs the after party." I nodded making a note in my head to not attend that one. The doorbell rang and my breath caught. It was time.

* * *

><p><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<br>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I rang her doorbell and waited. Simon and Liz were waiting in the car and I stood outside Chloe's grand home I heard foot come down the stairs and the door was opened by Chloe. She was wearing the most gorgeous dress. Her make up was minimum but she still looked beautiful with her hair hanging around her face,

"Hey." I spoke to her and she smiled,

"Hey." She replied and the door flew open more,

"Come on my dates waiting at the dance for me. I took Chloe's hand and led her to the car opening the door for her she got in. Tori's heels clicked down the walks ways stone tiles and I was thankful Chloe had worn flats, I'd always hated the sounds of heels.

Once we arrived to the dance Tori joined her date and Simon too Liz to the dance floor,

"I can't dance." Chloe whispered in my ear and I nodded,

"I can't either." I replied and she smiled,

"Want something to drink?" She asked and I shook my head,

"Could be spiked." She sighed and held onto my hand, "guess this is sort of boring." I told her and she shrugged,

"You can make up for it next time." I nodded as I stared at her lips. Her lips were in a bow shape and smiling at me and I couldn't control myself to not lean in and kiss her. So I did.

She was heaven. Tasting like strawberries and apples, the taste engulfed me and I couldn't help myself but want more as I tangled a hand in her hair. She was surprised at first but she kissed me back, like she too had been waiting for this. I pulled back when air became necessary. She smiled at me and I smiled back,

"I've been waiting for you to do that." She whispered and I smiled.

* * *

><p><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Baby you light up my world like nobody else,<em>  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to do it everyday then." I whispered back and she smiled,<p>

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p><em>That's what makes you beautiful.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SONGS: <strong>The Reason- Hoobastank<strong>  
><strong>

****Witchcraft- Pendulum  
><strong>**

****Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lavato  
><strong>**

****Titanium- Sia  
><strong>**

****True Love by Destinee and Paris****

****Romeo and Cinderella- K=Hitsune Miku  
><strong>**

****Somebody I Used To Know- Gotye  
><strong>**

****Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs****

****Part Of Me- Katy Perry  
><strong>**

****I'm Yours -The Script  
><strong>**

****Superstition -Alexz Johnson****

****Echo -Jason Walker  
><strong>**

****A Thousand Years -Christina Perri  
><strong>**

****Second Chance -Shinedown  
><strong>**

****Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Dog Name?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Your Favorite Refreshment?****  
><strong>

**The Answers: ****Book-Geek4- Ice tea; **** Crixtine- Lemonade****  
><strong>

**My Answer: At the moment it's a Vanilla Latte with a shot of Peppermint (FROM STARBUCKS! and I NEVER go there so it HAS to be good)**


	42. The Reason

The Reason

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Hoobastank.  
><strong>

**He's My Unrequited Love98 picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

**Oh sorry I missed a few of your songs! O.O! Please check the song list below and tell me if they are there! SORRY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm not a perfect person<em>  
><em>There's many things I wish I didn't do<em>  
><em>But I continue learning<em>  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I sat in my room trying not to think about the night before. Not that it wasn't great it was well up until I hurt her. I hurt my mate. I remember the feeling, not _that_ feeling but the feeling of her bone breaking. Her arm snapping, teared up at the thought.

"Derek?" I didn't look up when I heard her voice, how could I look at her now with what I've done, "Derek baby." She whispered again and her hand cupped my face, turning away I stared at the wall.

"Go away." I muttered and she sighed,

"Derek I'm fine." I looked at her then and my eyes connected with her cast. A light green cast was on her arm and I closed my eyes before the tears came out, "please don't be hard on yourself." She whispered and I looked at her.

"How can you ask me that!" I snapped grabbing her injured arm, "I hurt you!" I hissed and she frowned,

"You're hurting me more if we break up!" I growled and looked down, "I thought I was your mate."

* * *

><p><em><em>I've found a reason for me<em>  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You are!" I told her pulling her into my arms, "you are." I repeated and she hugged me tighter,<p>

"I didn't even feel it," She whispered kissing my neck, "I was to focused on everything else." My body froze and I whimpered. She knew what she could do to me and she knew how to use it against me.

"Chloe," I pushed her back, "we can't. I won't not again." Chloe frowned but nodded kissing my chin,

"I love you Derek." She whispered her lips brushing against my ear,

"I love you too." I replied holding her close I breathed her scent in.

* * *

><p><em><em>I'm sorry that I hurt you<em>  
><em>It's something I must live with every day<em>  
><em>And all the pain I put you through<em>  
><em>I wish that I could take it all away<em>  
><em>And be the one who catches all your tears<em>  
><em>That's why I need you to hear<em>_

* * *

><p>I swore to myself as I held her close that day that I would change, for her.<p>

I'd changed as much as I could for her. I grieved every day I saw her with that cast and I said no every time she wanted to have sex I couldn't risk hurting her again. She understood and didn't push, well not that much. I helped her do homework, eat, drink and just every other daily human thing. I drew the line at helping her bathe though.

"Guess who!" Her voice rang in my ears and I smiled,

"Hmm Talitha." I joked and I heard her giggle,

"Nope."

"Tori?"

"Nope."

"My beautiful mate Chloe."

"Yep!" I smiled spinning from my back to my front and peppered her with kisses making her giggle.

"I love you." I told her and she smiled,

"Love you too." She whispered back.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>I've found a reason for me<em>  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>  
><em>__

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<br>**

Derek did as much as he could, but he still wouldn't forgive himself. Not for breaking my arm, giving me a bruise at Lyle's House and breaking that boys back.

"Derek." I whispered in his ear,

"What?"

"Start over." I told him and he frowned,

"Start over?"

"Yes forget your mistakes and start over." I told him. He looked down and sighed,

"Chloe how can I?"

"I'll help you." I looked at her and she kissed my forehead, "I'll do anything for you."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>And the reason is you<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>___  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"What if you don't like the new me." I asked and she laughed,

"In what universe would that be." She smiled and I could help but smile back,

"This one." I replied and she shook her head,

"I could never, not love you."

"No matter-"

"No matter how you change." I kissed her deeply and she kissed back.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em>I'm not a perfect person<em>  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>  
><em>____

* * *

><p>Moving backwards I felt my knees hit the back of my bed and I fell back on it taking her with me. My hand tangled into her hair and I pulled her down on me. This was the woman I loved,<p>

"Derek." She moaned when I pulled her hips down onto mine, she grinded into me and I moaned, "please Derek." She whispered kissing my neck.

"I-I" I tried to tell her it was dangerous but she didn't let me as she dragged her teeth down my collarbone,

"Please." I groaned but flipped us over,

"If it hurts even just a little-"

"It won't."

"You said that last time." I shot back and she smiled,

"But now you'll be even nicer." I frowned,

"I'm sorry I wasn't before."

"I love you." She replied before kissing me again her hands in a frenzy running up and down my body. The feeling made me give in and so I did. I gave into her. My mate. The one I would always put first, I would change for her.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I've found a reason for me<em>  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>______

___I've found a reason to show_  
><em>A side of me you didn't know<em>  
><em>A reason for all that I do<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>__

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SONGS: <strong>Witchcraft- Pendulum<br>****

****Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lavato  
><strong>**

****Titanium- Sia  
><strong>**

****True Love by Destinee and Paris****

****Romeo and Cinderella- K=Hitsune Miku  
><strong>**

****Somebody I Used To Know- Gotye  
><strong>**

****Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs****

****Part Of Me- Katy Perry  
><strong>**

****I'm Yours -The Script  
><strong>**

****Superstition -Alexz Johnson****

****Echo -Jason Walker  
><strong>**

****A Thousand Years -Christina Perri  
><strong>**

****Second Chance -Shinedown  
><strong>**

****Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Class?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Your Favorite Dog Name?****  
><strong>

**The Answers: None****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Cojo  
><strong>


	43. Witchcraft

Witchcraft

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Pendulum.  
><strong>

**Caroline23 () picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

**Oh sorry I missed a few of your songs! O.O! Please check the song list below and tell me if they are there! SORRY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's in your eyes, a colour fade out<br>Looks like a new transition  
>It starting up and shaking your ground<br>Turning your head to see a new day calling  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

Chloe hated drinking but after her boyfriend of three years Liam broke up with her she wanted to get drunk and forget about him. She wanted to forget the conversation, forget him admitting on cheating on her!

"Shots!" She screamed and her best friend Tori smiled pulling out the vodka from the cupboard in her kitchen,

"Alright." She pulled out the salt and the sliced lemons as her and Chloe took shot after shot,

"Tori?!" A voice called out and Derek walked around the corner seeing his sister and her best friend drinking and laughing wasn't unusual but the fact that it was Chloe Saunders. His childhood best friend that's what surprised him.

"Derek!" Chloe squealed running over and jumping him, "I missed you." She smiled and Derek nodded awkwardly,

"What is she on?" He asked Tori who shrugged,

"Too drunk to remember." She slurred and Derek sighed putting Chloe down on the table.

* * *

><p><em><em>Does it feel like a head to lean on?<br>A snapshot from where you were born  
>I'm looking for your hand in the rough<br>You're caught in the wire  
>Well, I'll lift you out<em>  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Why are you even drinking Chloe?" Derek asked as he took the alcohol from the girls and locked it in the cupboard,<p>

"Wanna forget." Derek sighed and shook his head,

"Does Liam know your here?" He asked trying to keep the disgust from his voice, Derek had never liked Liam. Ever, but being miles away from your best friend doesn't give you any right to tell her what to do.

"I hate that cheating bastard!" Chloe screamed pulling her knees up to her chest and Derek spun his emerald eyes wide with surprise,

"He cheated on you!" Derek growled and Tori nodded,

"He broke up with her too." Tori told him and Derek frowned. Walking over to her he pulled her small body into his arms,

"You always deserved better." He told her and Chloe smiled nodding her head,

"Now can we drink?" She asked and he shook his head,

"You've had enough." He replied picking her up, "Tori drink some water and sleep it off."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Leading on the action<br>Caught in a cell phones' rays  
>Bleeding on the sofa<br>Staring at the wayside  
>He's coming and she knows it<br>Even though she knows why  
>Footsteps in the hallway<br>Girl you haven't got time________  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Okay." She replied getting up and doing as he said. Derek didn't bother to wait and make sure she did it,<p>

"Where we goin Der?" Chloe asked and he smiled,

"My room." He replied as he opened his door and set her on the bed.

"Comfy." Chloe muttered as she nuzzled into his bed sheets. Rolling his eyes Derek went and grabbed her a glass of water,

"Drink this." Chloe shook her head,

"No."

"Chloe drink this!" He ordered and she shook her head hitting the glass away,

"No!" Derek growled and pushed her back onto the bed,

"Drink the fucking glass of water!" He ordered and she glared.

"Fine." Taking the glass she chugged it down with his watchful eyes. Taking the glass he set it on the side table before laying down beside her.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em>You gotta get out<br>Go far away  
><em><em><em><em><em><em>You gotta get out<br>Go far away____________

* * *

><p>"Derek?" She asked and he looked at her turning onto his side,<p>

"Yes?"

"I tried to love him."

"Tried?" Derek asked and Chloe nodded,

"I never did I tried, I wanted to but..."

"But what?"

"But I was in love with you." Derek's mind fizzled out which never happens him being the brains and all.

"Me? Are you sure?" Chloe nodded and Derek moved to lay on his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Then why date him?" He asked thinking about all the times I'd watched him with her and all this time it could have been me!

"Cause I couldn't have you." She moved closer to him laying her head on his chest she wrapped his arms around him.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Darkness in the bedroom<br>Maybe she's resting up  
>Maybe she was out late<br>Just come back from the club  
>I can't hear her breathing<br>Something doesn't seem right  
>Killer in the hallway<br>We're living on a set time____________

* * *

><p>"You could have asked me." He whispered and she moved to look up at him,<p>

"What would you have said?" She asked and he looked down at her,

"What would your question be?" He asked and Chloe stared into his eyes as she thought,

"Derek," she paused, "do you like me?"

"Yes, I do now and before." Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

Tightening his arms around her waist he kissed her with everything he had. He wanted to prove his love to her, to let her know that for him it was always her. That it would only ever be her.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>We gotta get out<br>Go far away  
><em><em><em>We gotta get out<br>Go far away_____________________

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SONGS: <strong>Give Your Heart A Break - Demi Lavato<br>****

****Titanium- Sia  
><strong>**

****True Love by Destinee and Paris****

****Romeo and Cinderella- K=Hitsune Miku  
><strong>**

****Somebody I Used To Know- Gotye  
><strong>**

****Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs****

****Part Of Me- Katy Perry  
><strong>**

****I'm Yours -The Script  
><strong>**

****Superstition -Alexz Johnson****

****Echo -Jason Walker  
><strong>**

****A Thousand Years -Christina Perri  
><strong>**

****Second Chance -Shinedown  
><strong>**

****Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Class?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Your Favorite Dog Name?****  
><strong>

**The Answers: None****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Cojo  
><strong>


	44. Give Your Heart A Break

Give Your Heart A Break

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Demi Lovato.  
><strong>

**SupahNinja () picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

**Oh sorry I missed a few of your songs! O.O! Please check the song list below and tell me if they are there! SORRY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The day I first met you<em>  
><em> You told me you'd never fall in love<em>  
><em> But now that I get you<em>  
><em> I know fear is what it really was<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

Last class had just ended and I moved through the halls to get to my locker. Opening it quickly I threw my books in there and grabbed my bag. Hurrying to my car I made it outside before my cell phone rang. Searching for it as I walked to my blue fiesta,

"Shit, shit, shit!" I cursed as I dug through it,

"It's in your back pocket." I jumped and looked up to see Derek leaning on my car only two feet away. Pulling my phone out I noticed the person had ended the call,

"Thanks." I replied unlocking my car I threw my bag in the back. Before slamming the door and looking at him, "I have to get home."

"So?"

"Can you move." I replied using as few words as I could but still being kind. His face fell and I looked away now was not the time to feel sorry for him. He'd been my best friend since grade three and I hadn't seen him in three months since he'd started dating the head cheerleader.

"Chloe I thought we could talk." He didn't move an inch and I glared at him,

"Just move Derek." I replied trying to push the six foot something guy out of my way, me being only like 5'2 didn't help my case at all.

"Think we could go out for ice cream like we used to?" He asked and I glared,

"No, no we can't because we _used_ to everyday but it was your choice to stop." Derek sighed and I glared,

"Well maybe I'm trying to fix my mistakes."

"Your too late now move." Reluctantly he did move and I closed the door. Derek stood there watching me but I couldn't pull out I had to wait for his brother Simon who was coming over to help me with our project.

"Hey Derek!" I heard the overly cheerful voice of the most popular guy in school, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Why?" Derek asked leaning on the fence in front of my car. Rolling down the windows I payed him no attention,

"Hurry up and get in the car Simon we don't have all day." Simon nodded making his way around to the passenger side door,

"I'm going over to Chloe's we have a project to work on."

"Need me to pick you up after?" He asked and Simon looked at me,

"I'll drive him home Derek, not like you've ever been to my house anyways."

"That was your choice." He shot back and I rolled up my window as Simon closed his door.

"You guys have been friends for nine years and he never went?" Simon asked and I shook my head,

"Home is my hell." I replied as I pulled out of my parking spot.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Now here we are<em>  
><em> So close yet so far<em>  
><em> Haven't I passed the test<em>  
><em> When will you realize<em>  
><em> Baby, I'm not like the rest<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Take your shoes off." I told Simon as we entered my house. It was a grand Victorian styled home. Big bay window were almost everywhere you looked and I took my coat off hanging it on the hook.<p>

"Wow you house is huge!" Simon said and I turned to him,

"Be quiet the place echoes." I told him creeping up the stairs carefully,

"Chloe that you!" The sound of my fathers voice caused me to trip and fall on the stairs. Sitting up I avoided Simon's look,

"Yeah Dad it is." I replied leading Simon up the stairs I pointed to my room,

"Good I need you to give something to your mother." His door opened and he froze staring right at Simon, "who's this?" He asked and Simon waved,

"I'm Simon Bae sir." My dad looked him up and down before sneering,

"Give this to your mother." My dad handed me a stack of papers, I sighed,

"Aren't you being a little hasty Dad?" I asked and he shrugged,

"Just do it." I nodded and walked away from his room towards the guest room which was often used as my mothers when they got into fights.

"Mother?" I asked as I knocked and I heard a small sob. I looked at Simon who was staring at me in utter shock, "can you wait downstairs?" I asked and he nodded moving to go there as I slipped inside my mothers room.

"Oh Chloe." She whispered as she noticed me, "I've really messed up this time darling." I sat down and shook my head,

"Everything will be fine mom." I told her.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>Don't wanna break your heart<em>  
><em> Wanna give your heart a break<em>  
><em> I know you're scared it's wrong<em>  
><em> Like you might make a mistake<em>  
><em> There's just one life to live<em>  
><em> And there's no time to wait, to waste<em>  
><em> So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<em>  
><em> Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<em>  
><em> Oh yeah, yeah<em>__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

_Her house is huge!_ - Simon

I rolled my eyes at his text, I knew it was huge I'd seen pictures but I was never aloud over. Her excuses varied but were always ridiculous.

_Have you met her parents? _-Simon

_No._ -Derek

_They're fighting. Seems like Chloe's in the middle. _-Simon

**_Think she'll ever forgive me for ignoring her for three__ months?_** -Derek

_Doubt it. From what it looks like here, you were the only one who actually cared about her_ -Simon

I closed my eyes trying to picture my future without Chloe. Darkness. It was bleak and plain. I needed her, my best friend, the girl of my dreams. The thought of her hating me forever brought tears to my eyes and I threw the picture frame of me and my ex into the wall. It cracked and fell to pieces. Two pictures floated down to the floor and I moved to pick them up. The first was of me and my ex I ripped it in half accidentally catching the second as I did. Ripping both picture in half I held onto the two pieces of the second. my throat caught as I looked at them. Two halves, on one side was myself but on the other was Chloe. Running my thumb over her cheek I wished I could really do it.

**_I need_**_**her**_ -Derek

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>On Sunday you went home alone<em>  
><em> There were tears in your eyes<em>  
><em> I called your cell phone, my love<em>  
><em> But you did not reply<em>____

_ The world is ours if we want it_  
><em> We can take it if you just take my hand<em>  
><em> There's no turning back now<em>  
><em> Baby, try to understand<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

"Everything okay?" Simon asked as I walked down the stairs,

"Yeah." I lied and the door upstairs slammed and I heard pounding footsteps and then someone banging on a door. He raised an eyebrow and I waved it off, "ignore them." I told him and he nodded.

"What is this!" My mother screamed and then my father was screaming back at her.

"This happen often?" Simon asked and I shrugged as I pulled out the stuff for our project blocking out the sounds of their screams as they argued.

"Where did we stop in class?" I asked and Simon started to tell me. Ignoring my parents I listened intently to Simon.

We worked for a few hours my parents still fighting you could hear the crashing of the things they threw.

"Chloe, do you think you could forgive Derek?" He asked and I looked down,

"I just want him to know what it's like to be ignored."

_**Chloe?**_ -Derek

I ignored his text and Simon watched me intently,

"He misses you." He told me and I looked down at my work,

"It's his fault." I replied and Simon nodded,

"I agree, he and Rai broke up." He told me and I scowled,

"So they break up and suddenly he wants to be friends again!" I couldn't believe this! Simon sighed,

"He's realizing his mistakes."

"I understand your his brother and all but he's just being selfish!"

"Just forgive him already!" Simon shot back and I looked away,

"No." Simon stood up grabbing his stuff,

"I think I'll walk home." He stormed out of my house and I screamed in frustration knowing that even that couldn't make my parents stop fighting. Running out to my tree fort I hid there. I could still here them fighting and I curled up,

This is what love was. Fighting, forgetting and pain. Who would want that? Certainly not me.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em>Don't wanna break your heart<em>  
><em> Wanna give your heart a break<em>  
><em> I know you're scared it's wrong<em>  
><em> Like you might make a mistake<em>  
><em> There's just one life to live<em>  
><em> And there's no time to wait, to waste<em>  
><em> So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<em>  
><em> Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<em>_____

_ There's just so much you can take_  
><em> Give your heart a break<em>  
><em> Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<em>  
><em> Oh yeah, yeah<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I heard the door slam and I walked down there to see Simon with an angered face,

"She's so stubborn, trying to get you back." He told me and I sighed sitting on the stairs,

"I need her Simon." I told him and he sat beside me,

"I understand why she never invited you over, we've got the perfect family compared to hers." I sighed and leaned against the wall beside me,

"Is she okay?" I asked and Simon shrugged,

"We started arguing and then I left." I nodded and Simon pulled out a paper, "her house is three streets up, two left and it's the middle on on the next block up."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked and Simon shrugged,

"I have a feeling she needs you." I got up sliding my feet into my shoes I grabbed my coat.

"Thank you." I ran as fast as I could trying to make it there and once I did I knocked. No one answered and I walked around the house, "Chloe!" I called.

"Derek?" I looked up to see a tree house, her face poked over the edge her blonde hair falling down and shinning in the moon,

"Chloe." I grabbed the ladder and climbed up sitting beside her. She leaned on me.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>When your lips are on my lips<em>  
><em> And our hearts beat as one<em>  
><em> But you slip out of my fingertips<em>  
><em> Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh<em>______

_ Don't wanna break your heart_  
><em> Wanna give your heart a break<em>  
><em> I know you're scared it's wrong<em>

* * *

><p>"Why do people fall in love?" She asked and I looked down at her,<p>

"To feel love." I replied and Chloe sighed,

"What does it feel like?" She asked and I went quiet,

"I guess it's different for everyone, for me it's...it's the like you know someone loves you and it's nice."

"What's it feel like to love?" She asked and I kissed the top of her head,

"It's like sharing your happiness with everyone else." Chloe sighed in content and I had to hold my tears at bay. Nine years of being best friends and yet I still knew so little about her, she never knew what love was like. She never learned how to love. Those facts nearly broke my heart.

"My mom and dad are to busy in their fights to pay attention to me, they're always fighting and I didn't want you to see that." She whispered and I hugged her,

"I wouldn't have minded." Chloe looked up at me,

"But when you were younger..." I looked back at her, those blue eyes catching me and I took a breath,

"My birth parents fought, but their not my family anymore."

"I just didn't want to bring back bad memories." I shook my head at her. This girl, she was always thinking about everyone above herself.

"I just want to be there for you." I told her and she hugged me tighter.

"I never want to fall in love." She told me and I swallowed nervously,

"That's something you can't control." I told her and she looked up at me,

"Well I will."

"What if...what if someone already loves you." I told her and she shrugged. I held her close pressing my lips to her hair. _I love you._ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Like you might make a mistake<em>  
><em> There's just one life to live<em>  
><em> And there's no time to wait, to waste<em>  
><em> So let me give your heart a break<em>  
><em> (Let me give your heart a break)<em>_______

_ 'Cause you've been hurt before_  
><em> I can see it in your eyes<em>  
><em> You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise<em>  
><em> Don't wanna break your heart<em>  
><em> Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache<em>  
><em> So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break<em>  
><em> Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break<em>

_ There's just so much you can take_  
><em> Give your heart a break<em>  
><em> Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)<em>  
><em> Oh yeah, yeah<em>

_ The day I first met you_  
><em> You told me you'd never fall in love<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SONGS: <strong>Titanium- Sia<br>****

****True Love by Destinee and Paris****

****Romeo and Cinderella- K=Hitsune Miku  
><strong>**

****Somebody I Used To Know- Gotye  
><strong>**

****Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs****

****Part Of Me- Katy Perry  
><strong>**

****I'm Yours -The Script  
><strong>**

****Superstition -Alexz Johnson****

****Echo -Jason Walker  
><strong>**

****A Thousand Years -Christina Perri  
><strong>**

****Second Chance -Shinedown  
><strong>**

****Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Fruit?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Your Favorite Class?****  
><strong>

**The Answers: Chlerek and Clace: Math or Choir; SupahNinja (Guest) -Art; Book-Geek 4 -Math****  
><strong>

**My Answer: English Honors  
><strong>


	45. Titanium

Titanium

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Sia.  
><strong>

**BonnieWitch picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

**Oh sorry I missed a few of your songs! O.O! Please check the song list below and tell me if they are there! SORRY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>You shout it out,<br>But I can't hear a word you say  
>I'm talking loud not saying much<br>I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
>You shoot me down, but I get up<br>_

* * *

><p>"Derek please." A girl asked and I scowled from across the hall. That was my boyfriend,<p>

"Gosh girl be more jealous." Tori teased me and I looked at her, "you know your all he thinks about." I sighed and looked back across the hall where he turned down one of the many girls who hit on him.

"I guess." I replied turning around and opening my locker, "but it's not like anyone knows were together, Derek hates PDA." Tori rolled her eyes,

"He also hates girls fawning over him." I glanced behind me to see Derek walking with another girl to his next class,

"Doesn't look that way to me." I muttered opening my locker and grabbing my books,

"Why not try making him." She offered and I looked at her,

"I've asked him but he just says no." Tori frowned, "I think he likes the other girls attention. They..." I looked down. All those girls who surround him, their all better then me. In every way and that's what he deserved a perfect girl. Not a necromancer freak like me.

"I know what your thinking and that's not what Derek wants." Tori spoke up and I sighed,

"Can we just get to class?" She nodded checking in her locker mirror once more before closing it and smiling,

"Lets go."

* * *

><p><em><em>Does it feel like a head to lean on?<br>A snapshot from where you were born  
>I'm looking for your hand in the rough<br>You're caught in the wire  
>Well, I'll lift you out<em>  
><em>

* * *

><p>I walked out to the car to see Derek and the same girl from before chatting, he leaned on the closed front door and she sat on the hood.<p>

"Stop thinking that." Tori said coming up beside me and I looked at her,

"I was just assessing the possibilities." I replied and Tori scoffed,

"If Derek could read your mind he'd definitely go PDA all the way." Tori told me and I looked at her an idea sparkling in my mind, "I don't think I like that look." Tori muttered and I smiled,

"Lets just make him go through what I do everyday." Walking out to his car I ignored the girl talking to him, "Tori and I are going shopping." I told him and he looked at me his face falling slightly. After school was the only time we really got to spend together alone.

"Be back before dinner." He replied his face had a pained look and I looked away.

"We'll be back when were back." I replied walking over to Tori's car and got in, "lets go shopping!" I replied and she grinned. She pulled out the car and we sped off.

We got back late that night and unpacked my bags just as my door threw open,

"Where have you been!" Derek snapped walking into my room and I looked at him,

"Shopping I told you that." His face was red with anger and he growled,

"Five hours ago!" I shrugged and continued to unpack my bags,

"We didn't notice the time." I told him truthfully and he sat down on my bed lifting up one of my newer more revealing shirts,

"This is for me right." He asked grinning and I grabbed it shrugging,

"It's for anyone who bothers to look, we can't _risk_ anyone knowing were together."

"It's not like that Chloe." Derek replied and I shrugged,

"Seems that way to me." I heard him get off the bed and felt his arms wrap around me.

"It's not like that." He whispered pressing his lips to my neck. I pulled away trying not to let him make me forgive him in moments,

"I have to finish unpacking." I told him moving back to my bags and I heard him sigh,

"Hungry?" He asked me and I shook my head,

"We ate there." I told him and he frowned,

"I missed you." He told me and I continued unpacking, "Chloe?" I stopped what I was doing still not looking at him,

"You wouldn't have to if we went public." I told him hearing his usual groan at the topic subject,

"We can't." I spun around on him anger filtering through me,

"And why is that!" I screamed and he glared at my obvious lack of control.

"It's just something I don't want the school to know!" He snapped back and I frowned,

"Oh." I looked away ashamed. If I was the type of girl he wanted he wouldn't be shy about us, he never cared about anyone else knowing, "I get it." I finished unpacking and closed my drawers trying to calm my breathing and hold back my tears.

"Chloe?" Derek asked and I wiped my eyes, hearing him groan again, "it's not like that either Chloe."

"No I understand." I replied turning to look at my boyfriend who was studying me with concerned eyes, "your ashamed to be my boyfriend."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose<br>Fire away, fire away  
>Ricochet, you take your aim<br>Fire away, fire away  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium_________

* * *

><p>"What!"<p>

"I'm sorry I don't fit your standards Derek." He shook his head and stood up reaching out towards me and I pulled away,

"Chloe." He whispered and I shook my head,

"Leave me alone." I told him. Hearing his sigh I closed my eyes, if he cared he would stay. I felt arms wrap around me and lips press against my forehead,

"I can't, you know that." He replied and I frowned,

"What if I'm not your mate." I replied and he growled,

"Don't you even say that!" I opened my eyes to look in his green ones,

"So you want everyone to think I'm single!" I snapped and he growled deeper,

"Of course not!" I kissed his cheek, at least now I was getting somewhere.

"Well everyone does." He sighed,

"I'll think about it Chloe."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Cut me down<br>But it's you who have further to fall  
>Ghost town and haunted love<br>Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
>I'm talking loud not saying much<em>____________________

* * *

><p>The next day at school I wore a deep green revealing shirt and black tight skinny jeans. Grabbing my flats I walked down stairs and into the kitchen,<p>

"Absolutely not." Derek said when his eyes saw my outfit and I shrugged,

"I can wear what I want." I told him leaning over and kissing his cheek. His eyes went wide and I knew he's seen down my shirt,

"C-Chloe.." He stuttered trying to argue with me,

"Love you too." I told him grinning as I pulled back, "think about going public Derek." I told him walking out to his car.

I'd been hit on ten times in the first two classes and I brushed them off. Meeting up my friends at lunch Derek sat down,

"How many times have you been asked out?" Tori asked and I shrugged,

"Doesn't matter." I told her jerking my eyes towards Derek who was listening intently,

"Must be more then five." Tori said and I bit my lip, "more then ten!"

"Ten." I whispered and Derek growled, "no big deal." I told her touching my foot to Derek's leg and he relaxed at my touch a secret smile on his face.

"Looks like Wolfboy is jealous." Tori sang and Derek glared at her,

"I was yesterday." I said and Derek looked at me,

"Why?" I rolled my eyes at his question,

"How could I not be, you've got girls grabbing you everywhere it's hard not to be." Derek frowned and I looked down, "and their so much prettier then I." I whispered.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose<br>Fire away, fire away  
>Ricochet, you take your aim<br>Fire away, fire away  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium  
>I am titanium<br>I am titanium_____________________  
><em>___________

* * *

><p>"Don't start this again." Tori hissed at me,<p>

"Again!" Derek snapped the look his eyes I'd never seen before, "how could you think-"

"Derek!" All three of us looked up to see one of the cheerleaders waving him over to their table,

"Go." I told him and he shook his head grabbing my foot from under the table,

"I only get to spend so much time with you." He told me emerald eyes watching me intently.

"Go." I told him again and he frowned,

"Is that what you want?" He asked and I closed me eyes,

"What I want is for everyone to know about us." I hissed under my breath and his face fell,

"So your giving me an ultimatum?!" He snapped and I shrugged,

"I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with me." I snapped and Derek glared.

"I do want to be with you!" He growled at me.

"Tori can you drive me home today?" I asked and she nodded, "thanks." Getting up I left the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Stone-hard, machine gun<br>Firing at the ones who run  
>Stone-hard as bulletproof glass<br>______________________________________________________

* * *

><p>Derek beat us home later that day and when we walked through the door he was waiting in my room. He had that whipped puppy look and his entire body screamed sad,<p>

"Chloe." He practically whimpered my name and I frowned, "I'll go public." I walked over and sat on the bed beside him.

"I promise you won't regret it Derek." I told him pulling him into my arms and the unexpected happened. I could feel his tears,

"I thought I was gonna lose you." He whispered and I kissed his head,

"Am I really what you want Derek?" I asked and he looked up at me emerald eyes sparkling with un-shed tears,

"Of course Chloe, your all I want." I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Do you like girls fawning over you?" I asked nervously for the answer and he shook his head,

"It bugs me."

"Then we'll be fine."

The next day we came out, people (girls) were upset but it was great for Derek and I. Teachers thought we were like Beauty and the Beast so nothing happened in Derek's classes. We didn't do a lot of PDA but that wasn't what I wanted. He held my hand and kissed my forehead in school and it was perfect. At first he wasn't open to any showy feely things but that changed. He started to smile more when he was in school with me, and I loved him even more. He did this for me.

"It's not that bad." Derek told me one night and I looked at him,

"So you don't mind?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Now I've claimed you. As mine."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium  
>You shoot me down but I won't fall<br>I am titanium  
>I am titanium<em>_____________________________________________________

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SONGS: <strong>True Love by Destinee and Paris<strong>**

****Romeo and Cinderella -Hitsune Miku  
><strong>**

****Somebody I Used To Know- Gotye  
><strong>**

****Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs****

****Part Of Me- Katy Perry  
><strong>**

****I'm Yours -The Script  
><strong>**

****Superstition -Alexz Johnson****

****Echo -Jason Walker  
><strong>**

****A Thousand Years -Christina Perri  
><strong>**

****Second Chance -Shinedown  
><strong>**

****Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Brand of Clothing?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Your Favorite Fruit?****  
><strong>

**The Answers: Chlerek and Clace: Pomegranate****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Green Apple  
><strong>


	46. True Love

True Love

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Destinee & Paris.  
><strong>

**SupahNinja () picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

** playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG85LcAL8LEOGxysyu e-Vryh**

**-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>We were like one, you and I<br>Yeah we were perfect  
>Thought we could fly<br>We used to laugh  
>For you I'd die<br>Stuck in a fairytale, I need to come alive  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I was driving to my boyfriend Simon Bae's house when my phone rang. Picking it up when I hit a red light I tried not to sound rude but I was so tired,

"What?!" I ended up snapping at the unknown person on the other line,

"Pent up anger there Chloe." My best friends voice sounded through the line and I felt a smile approach on my lips,

"Sorry." I apologized and I was graced with his deep heartfelt laugh,

"Where you going?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Derek it's a Friday night where would I go." I replied and I heard him sigh,

"Right." He whispered almost to himself and I frowned,

"Something wrong Derek?" I asked worried about his answer,

"No, just come visit me tomorrow." He told me and I smiled,

"Don't worry I will."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>I'm feeling stupid, I saw the signs<br>And now I stand here with watered eyes  
>We were like one, you and I<br>I can't believe that I lived a lie____

___But something that you said  
>Took my heart away<br>Now get out of my head  
>Leave - just go away<br>This can't be true love, whoa  
>This can't be true love, no<br>We can't take it back, time to let it go  
>No more holding on<br>Oh you got to know  
>This can't be true love, whoa<br>This can't be true love, no___  
><p>

* * *

><p>Walking up the stairs of the building Simon's apartment was in I reached his door. Pulling out my keys I stuck the one he'd given me a week ago into the lock. Turning it and walking in I heard noises, those kinds of noises coming from our shared room. It was midnight and I didn't come until a Saturday usually but I wanted to surprise him,<p>

"Simon?" I asked as I pushed the door open. What I saw shocked me, hurt me and made tears well up in my eyes. Simon and another girl in bed, together. I didn't wait for excuses, none would have explained what I saw. No excuse would make any of this right, he was guilty on cheating on me. I took off out the door and ran down the stairs. Tears welled up in my eyes spilled over as I ran out the front door and too my car, not even stopping to breath I pulled out and took off towards Dereks house.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I was your Bonnie, you were my Clyde<br>Were were inseparable, you let me hide  
>This song kept playing, it wouldn't stop<br>The party's over, I think I've had enough________

___I'm feeling stupid, I shoulda' known  
>And now I'm standing here all alone<br>What ever happened to you and I?  
>I can't believe that I lived a lie<em>__

___But something that you said  
>Took my heart away<em>__  
><p>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I sat at my desk marking text papers, for now I taught math at one of the local high school. Not the ideal job but it payed great. My house wasn't too large just big enough for me and whoever I got together with. I knew who I wanted to live in this house with me, we hung out here so much she even had closet and drawer space. Chloe Saunders, my best friend since I was five. We met in kindergarten and now were graduated from High School I've done my first few years of collage and she's just finishing.

"Derek!" I jumped when I heard her scream my name. Kicking into action I ran down stairs to her. Even if she didn't know it yet or even ever, I love her so much I'd do _anything_ for her. She stood in my front entrance her face wet with tears and her electric blue eyes not shinning like they usually do.

"Hey." I said and she flung herself at me,

"He's cheating on me." Chloe told me her voice cracking and full of pain. My heart broke for the girl in my arms but it also screamed in rage. Simon knew I loved her, but when she liked him and he liked her back I thought it'd be worth her happiness to let go of my love. He's my brother I just wanted to see the two people I care about most be happy.

"He's what?" I asked dumb founded, Simon cheating? This didn't sound like my brother at all and if he was then he wasn't my brother at all. How could anyone cheat on someone so beautiful? I pondered in my head not even realizing Chloe had answered my question, "huh?" I asked and Chloe giggled lightly ending it with a hiccup.

"H-he was in bed with her and I..." Her voice trailed off and I pulled her tighter into my embrace.

"Guess he's not the one for you." I whispered and she shook her head.

"I should have known." She whispered her tears drenched my shirt and I held her tightly. I just wanted to tell her that she was my everything. I wanted her to know.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Now get out of my head<br>Leave - just go away  
>This can't be true love, whoa<br>This can't be true love, no  
>We can't take it back, time to let it go<br>No more holding on  
>Oh you got to know<br>This can't be true love, whoa  
>This can't be true love, no<br>________

* * *

><p>She broke up with Simon and moved all her things into my house telling her collage she was taking a week off. She adjusted quickly to life while living on my couch. I'd insisted she stayed in my bed and I could take the couch but she wouldn't have it.<p>

"If you give me your bed I'll sleep on the floor!" She threatened and I shrugged no point in wasting a good bed. I tried to be quiet when I went downstairs at night to check up on her. Sometimes she was dead asleep and other times I'd catch her crying or speaking to herself about why he couldn't love her back. I so desperately wanted her to move on. To notice that someone did love her and would never in a million years leave her or cheat on her! I was there as much as I could telling the school I'd be gone for a week too. "Family Issues" was my excuse and they'd bought it not having a problem I was after all their youngest and brightest teacher by far.

"Chloe?" I called the stairs making sure she was decent if she was up at all,

"I'm good!" She called up and I walked down the rest of the stairs, "eggs?" She asked turning around in my kitchen with a pan full of scrambled eggs. I nodded my head eagerly and she filled my dish with 5/6ths of the pan.

"This smells delicious." I told her and she smiled,

"Thank you, Simon never ate my food he said I was a terrible cook." She whispered his name and looked away, "I think I'm over him." She told me and I smiled happy for her.

"That's good." She shrugged as if it didn't matter to her which way it turned out but I knew better then that."

"Derek?" She asked and I looked up at her,

"Yes?"

"Why don't you date?" She asked out of no where and I was stunned into silence before shrugging and eating my eggs. "Please tell me." She begged and I set my fork down staring at my hands,

"Because I'm in love with someone and it wouldn't be fair to whomever I dated." I told her truthfully not looking up into her eyes.

"Who is it?" She asked and I shook my head,

"Can't tell you." I replied looking up to see her frowning.

"Please?"

"No."

"Derek!" She whined like a four year old and I scoffed,

"No, grow up." I told her and she sighed.

"I've always had this big crush on you." She whispered and I sat up straight my leg shooting out and hitting the nice rock tiles of the bar I was sitting at.

"You have?"

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Ladies, can you hear me?<br>This can't be love!  
>All my 'fellas, can you feel me?<br>This can't be love!  
>If you're feelin' kind of empty<br>This can't be love!  
>Scream it loud and sing it with me!<br>This can't be love!  
><em>_______

* * *

><p>"Of course." She said looking up at me from beneath her lashes, "have you looked in the mirror!" She asked and I shrugged nonchalantly,<p>

"Yeah."

"Who wouldn't like you Derek, your hot, sweet, kind, you've got that fierce loyalty and you'd never hurt anyone." I smiled,

"You think so?" I asked and she smiled back nodding her head,

"I know so." Getting up I walked around the bar and picked her up.

"I love you Chloe Saunders." I told her and she smiled at me,

"I love you more Derek Souza." She replied and I scoffed.

"No way I loved you before you went out with Simon." I told her and she gasped,

"I loved you too but I never thought you could love me back." Blushing I kissed her cheek,

"You never know until you ask."

"Isn't it you never know until you _try_." She shot back at me and I narrowed my eyes,

"Whatever." I muttered moments before catching her lips with mine ending the argument. This was it, what I was waiting for. That moment where you know, you know this is what you want.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Something that you said<br>Took my heart away  
>Now get out of my head<br>Leave - just go away  
>This can't be true love, whoa<br>This can't be true love, whoa  
><em>_______

* * *

><p><em>It's <strong>not<strong> LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT_

_It's **not** TRUE LOVE  
><em>

_It's FATE.  
><em>

_We're MEANT TO BE.  
><em>

_We're FOREVER  
><em>

_We're ETERNAL.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>We can't take it back, time to let it go<br>No more holding on  
>Oh, you gotta know<br>This can't be true love, whoa  
>This can't be true love, no<br>Whoa  
>No, this can't be love<br>This can't be true love  
>(true love)(whoa)(whoa)<br>This can't be true love, no  
>No, no, no, no<br>No, no, no, no________

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That last part is what CHLOE and DEREK are thinking both in the different ways.  
><strong>

**NEXT SONGS: **Romeo and Cinderella -Hitsune Miku  
><strong>**

****Somebody I Used To Know- Gotye  
><strong>**

****Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs****

****Part Of Me- Katy Perry  
><strong>**

****I'm Yours -The Script  
><strong>**

****Superstition -Alexz Johnson****

****Echo -Jason Walker  
><strong>**

****A Thousand Years -Christina Perri  
><strong>**

****Second Chance -Shinedown  
><strong>**

****Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

****Boyfriend -Big Time Rush  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Who's Your Favorite Darkest Powers Character?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Your Favorite Clothing Brand?****  
><strong>

**The Answers: Chlerek and Clace: JCPenny's; meep234 (Guest) -Aeropostal****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Quick Silver (We don't have much where I'm from.)  
><strong>


	47. Romeo and Cinderella

Romeo and Cinderella

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by ****Hitsune Miku****.  
><strong>

** StarDancer picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

** playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG85LcAL8LEOGxysyu e-Vryh**

****-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Please don't let my love turn out<br>To be such a tragedy just like Juliet's was  
>Please take me far away from here<br>That's my only desire  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You could totally be Romeo and Juliet!" Tori told me and I rolled my eyes,<p>

"They killed themselves, that's no romance movie is a tragedy." I told her and Tori frowned. We were sitting at the kitchen tale trying to figure out which romance movie was most like Derek and I.

"Cinderella and the Prince?" Tori offered and I puzzled it,

"No,"

"Why not!" She argued and I sighed.

"The Prince was too stupid to remember her face or get her name." Derek offered walking into the kitchen making both Tori and I jump sky high. He grinned at us proving that he had meant to do that.

"I thought you were at football practice." I told him and he shrugged,

"I didn't want to join." He told me and I sighed,

"Okay no football but please join basketball." I told him and he grunted. Derek didn't see the point in joining sports if we were just going to leave again soon, "Derek it's just better for you to adjust to where we are even if we are moving." He shrugged while making a sandwich completely ignorant of my advice.

"So Derek you were saying something about the prince." Tori said breaking into a more goofy conversation then our serious one.

"Yeah, my point is that if Cinderella was that beautiful he should have remembered what she looked like," Derek told her and Tori nodded, "I'd never forget what Chloe looked like and I've got her scent imprinted in my brain." Tori wrinkled her nose in disgust,

"As disturbing as that sounds it's cute." I smiled at Derek and he grinned back. Our argument completely forgotten, for now. Finishing his sandwich he brought it over and sat down beside me kissing my forehead before scarfing down his snack.

"Okay so no Cinderella." I said and Tori nodded crossing it off her list,

"Red Riding Hood." Derek said and I looked at him angrily,

"The wolf tries to eat her!"

"A messed up Red Riding Hood." He offered and I rolled my eyes causing him to grin,

"No Red Riding Hood or Little Mermaid." Tori said and we both nodded,

"Her stutter could go in place of Little Mermaid's speech trade." Derek offered and Tori nodded putting back on the list,

"Mermaid tail?" Tori asked Derek sat back in his chair,

"She had an easy life until she found out she was a necromancer so she had to lose the tail and get the legs." He offered and I glared at him,

"Easy life!" I practically screamed and Derek wrapped an arm around me,

"Compared to mine."

"Where do you the Prince some in."

"I save you're ass a lot." He offered and Tori laughed while I just blushed.

* * *

><p><em><em>I say goodnight to both my mommy and my daddy<br>I really hope tonight they sleep so very soundly  
>Right now it's time for the grown-ups to go to bed<em>_

_The taste of caramel is pure intoxication_  
><em>I shyly cross my legs, imaginging sensations<em>  
><em>I wonder how far we will be going tonight<em>

_Please be gentle and be nice. Please hold me very tight._  
><em>The taste of bitterness, I truly hate it you know<em>  
><em>I blame the sweet things I've tasted ever since I was a little girl<em>

* * *

><p>"Derek join the basketball team!" I told him and he glowered down at me,<p>

"No."

"Please!" I begged him and he looked around to see that we were attracting attention. He sighed looking back down at me he ran his hand threw my hair,

"I really don't want to Chloe." He told me and I frowned. I just wanted him to take off some built up energy and all his worry about leaving again,

"I want you to." He looked away from me and leaned back on his locker, "I just want the best for you Derek."

"How do you know this what I need." He argued and I kissed his cheek.

"I know you Derek." That gave me a slight smile and a quick kiss. Derek wasn't a PDA fan at all so he didn't really allow that kind of "behavior".

"Do you." He teased and I grinned,

"Of course." I replied kissing his collarbone causing his head to fall back onto his locker, "I know you very well." I replied pulling away from him and walking across the hall to my locker I focused on opening it and not on my very hot boyfriends eyes watching me. I got my locker open after I controlled my breathing, grabbing my Math books I closed it back up hearing his bang shut.

"I'll see you after class." He told me standing right behind me I tilted my head back to smile up at him. Closing the gap he kissed me quickly, "I love you." He whispered and I smiled.

"Love you too."

After class he came and met me outside of the class room, pulling me into his arms he hugged me tightly.

"I've decided that if you don't try out I won't kiss you until you do." I told him and Derek shuddered at the thought making me grin, "_but_ if you don't enjoy playing the game at all then you can quit."

"No lying right." He teased and I looked up at him,

"If you lie to me you're out of my room." Derek growled low and I giggled. Being his mate meant that he couldn't sleep ever unless he was snuggled up to me,

"For how long?" He asked swallowing nervously for the answer. I never knew I had so much over him.

"A month or two." Derek's eyes widened and I grinned back. How was I supposed to survive two months of nightmares without him there beside me. He didn't even know I still had them.

"Fine I'll try out."

That afternoon I sat in the bleachers watching the boys try out. Simon was great but Derek was fantastic, I could see the smile on his lips as the coach talked to him. Glancing up at me in the bleachers he looked back at the coach and shook his head. He jumped up onto the bleachers beside me giving me a hug,

"I know you liked it."

"I did." He said kissing my forehead, "but I'm not joining."

"What why!" I replied and he looked down,

"They leave on a two week trip next week I said I'd join after not before." I sighed and poked his side,

"Go." I told him and he glared at me,

"No." He argued.

"Go!"

"I said no Chloe." He growled forcefully trying to scare me but it didn't work.

"Please two weeks or two months Derek." I threatened and he frowned whimpering just so I could hear, "that's what I thought."

* * *

><p><em>Everything that we don't know how they enchant us so<br>But don't you think that everyone thinks like that though?  
>Just show me everything and give me all you've got<br>I'll show you all that I am and more_

_Longing for love, oh, Cinderella_  
><em>Even with just her uniform on she'll keep running<em>  
><em>Could it be that time can magically freeze<em>  
><em>before the evil villains catch and try to stop her?<em>

_The ever running maiden Juliet_  
><em>but really please don't call her by that horrid name now<em>  
><em>That's right, you see, with two of us we're complete<em>  
><em>If that's not the case, then it would be so boring<em>

_Will you stay with me until death do us part?_

* * *

><p>Derek left the other day for the basketball trip, Kit was excited he was actually accepting our home so quickly. It was late now and I was going to bed, I was afraid to sleep in our bed without Derek it just didn't feel right. Laying down in the bed I snuggled up to his pillow my phone on my desk. I knew he'd want me to call him if I was lonely or afraid but I was a big girl now. Closing my eyes I breathed in the wooded scent of my boyfriend. I wrapped around me like a warm blanket and I smiled.<p>

_"Chloe." I looked down to see a skeleton dragging it's way to me. It's back legs were blown off his flesh was gone and his eye sockets stared back at me. His hair was still on his head in patches. A deep black color and I shuddered. "Chloe look away." I heard a voice and looked behind me to see Derek standing there smiling._

_"Derek!" I called running over to him. He grinned at me opening his arms and I started towards them but then froze. His flesh was falling off his arms and he frowned at me. His muscles started and he was falling apart leaving on my his burned up and dead corpse.  
><em>

_"Why" He asked and I screamed.  
><em>

I sat up in bed my breath labored I looked over to see that Derek wasn't here with me. My heart skipped a beat as I scrambled around to look for him, sense kicked in then and I remembered he was on a basketball trip. Grabbing my phone I speed dialed him,

"Chloe?" A groggy voice answered and I tried to speak but I just couldn't, "deep breaths love." He told me and I did as he said,

"Derek?" I asked weakly and he chuckled.

"You called me remember." I closed my eyes and nodded,

"Yeah." I told him when I remembered he couldn't see me.

"Is everything okay?" He asked and I heard something move on the other line. My dream flashed through my head and I started crying. Sitting on our bed, "Chloe it's okay." He told me and I continued crying.

"N-no." I told him and he sighed,

"You we're the one that wanted me to go." He told me his voice showing that he was worried and concerned for me.

"N-n-"

"Yes." He thought I was arguing with him and I took a deep breath wiping off my tears.

"N-nightmare." I told him and I heard his breath hitch.

"I thought they had ended!" He said and I sniffled,

"I just didn't want to wake you up." I admitted and I heard him growl,

"How long Chloe." He growled and I sniffled,

"5 times a week since you moved into my room." I told him which was me admitting that him moving into my room hadn't changed anything for me.

"So moving into your room only helped me sleep?" He asked and I sniffled,

"Yeah." I admitted and I heard him sigh.

"Alright so tell me what it was about."

So I did.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I put on mascara to make myself look older<br>Please just forgive my lies; I wanted to be bolder  
><em>_________Tomorrow, I promise to be better for you_

_The border that is made of black lace is the only_  
><em>Thing that protects me from doing things so unholy<em>  
><em>I wonder how far we can cross that line tonight<em>

_I knew from the very start though it tore me apart_  
><em>The truth is I was first to fall so deeply for you<em>  
><em>But daddy didn't seem to like it and never wanted us to be<em>

* * *

><p>I picked up my phone the day of the game waiting for Derek to call me with the good or the bad news. It's been one and a half weeks of waking Derek up every night because of my nightmare. My phone rang then and I picked up,<p>

"WE WON!" Simon screamed into the phone and I smiled,

"Congratulations." I told him.

"Simon give me my phone back!" Derek screamed and I smiled,

"Hey you." I greeted,

"Like Simon said we won." Derek spoke up and I grinned,

"Congratulations." I repeated for him,

"I can't wait for my reward." He teased and I grinned,

"Only a few days away." I told him,

"We can stay up talking if you want." He offered and I grinned,

"I'd like that." I told him.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>With his hands outstretched to me, he said he'd care for me<br>But in reality he binded me to the ground  
>Please take me far away, so far, my Romeo<br>I do not care if the whole world knows__________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The bells are ringing, Oh, Cinderella_  
><em>She drops her glass slippers on the ground for her prince<em>  
><em>The evil dreams are out to steal them away,<em>  
><em>you have to find them before they can find a way how.<em>

* * *

><p>The didn't come back until two days after and I was bouncing at our front door as it opened. I was engulfed into his arms and I breathed in his scent all my nerves calming.<p>

"I missed you." I mumbled and I was met by his lips.

"I missed you too." He told me kissing me again. He held me close looking up over my shoulder I'm sure he was greeting Tori and Kit. Simon walked threw the door carrying his bags and Derek's,

"Thanks Der." He grumbled and Derek let me go briefly to take his bags,

"Sorry." He told him and Simon shrugged,

"That's alright, hey Chloe." He greeted before walking past us to hug his Dad.

"I know!" I shouted making everyone look at me,

"What?" Tori asked and I grinned,

"Beauty and the Beast." I told her and Tori broke out into a full out grin,

"How did we miss that one!" She said exasperated.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Now I know how the story goes<br>It was no accident Cinderella dropped them  
>Now I see we are completely the same<br>We were desperately wanting your attention_________________________________________________________________

_I've always been here. Will you ever look at me?_

_Into the deepest of my heart, do you want to know what I have there?_  
><em>The darkest of my desires, can you see it's filling everywhere?<em>  
><em>But it's not completely full yet. I need to fill it up to the brim.<em>  
><em>Fill me up until it overflows and then overpowers you<em>  
><em>But then if that happens, it'd be pointless<em>

* * *

><p>"Chloe?" Derek asked groggily as I woke him up that night after my nightmare,<p>

"Derek." I whimpered and he shot up,

"Hey your okay." He said holding me in his arms,

"I-It was so bad." I told him and he frowned.

"I'm here now Chloe," he told me, "I'll always be here."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I never thought happiness could be found<br>in smaller packages than the one I'm in now  
>What should I do? At this rate, I think it seems<br>that you would hate me too just like everyone else does  
>My parents, I know they will never change.<br>Papa and mama don't listen to me always  
>I've always said it's better to be honest<br>The thing that dropped was the golden axe on our heads  
>You've lied too many times, Cinderella<br>It seems like you've been eaten by the big bad wolf now  
>What should I do? At this rate I think it seems<br>that I'd be eaten too. Oh, please don't let that happen._________________________________________________________________

_Before that day comes, save me from this awful place._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- How was it? Did you like what I did with it?  
><strong>

**NEXT SONGS: **Somebody I Used To Know- Gotye  
><strong>**

****Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs****

****Part Of Me- Katy Perry  
><strong>**

****I'm Yours -The Script  
><strong>**

****Superstition -Alexz Johnson****

****Echo -Jason Walker  
><strong>**

****A Thousand Years -Christina Perri  
><strong>**

****Second Chance -Shinedown  
><strong>**

****Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Item Of Clothing?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Who's Your Favorite Darkest Powers Character?****  
><strong>

**The Answers: meep234 (Guest): Derek ; Chlerek and Clace: Derek****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Derek DUH!  
><strong>

**I need more questions.  
><strong>


	48. Somebody That I Used To Know

Somebody That I Used To Know

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Gotye.  
><strong>

**meep234 () picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

** playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

****-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW!****

* * *

><p><em>Now and then I think of when we were together<br>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
>Told myself that you were right for me<br>But felt so lonely in your company  
>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I sighed, this just wasn't working out. Another night at the bar drinking away my sorrows, shouldn't I be over her by now? Why is this taking me so damn long! It's not like I loved her or trusted her. Okay so I did is is such a crime? To love someone so beautiful only to have them break your heart. And why do people even fall in love if it hurts this bad when it's over. With her I thought I was happy but after we broke up (AKA: Me finding out she was cheating on me) I realized how many times she was late to get home. How she'd smell faintly of smoke and various things. I remember how lonely I was just waiting for her to get back,

"Derek bro lets go home." I looked up to see my brother Simon's face his blonde hair contradicting his dark skin. He helped me up and I lent on him careful not to let him carry to much of my weight. I had Simon, Tori and my Dad that was enough. If so why did I always come here? "I'm sorry maybe we can go on another date some other time." Simon told the date he'd brought for tonight which meant she wasn't coming home with us. Which means I was an excuse to get away from the dull girl. I grunted trying to stand up I stumbled towards the bathroom. Walking in I heard a scream and faintly saw someone rush out past me. They had long brown hair and I swore. I was in the girls bathroom.

"Hey you don't look so good." A voice said pressing a hand against my chest softly a voice instructed me to move back and I felt the wall hit my back. The hands pushed me down and I reacted towards the feeling inside pushing the person away roughly, "just sit down." The voice said so I did. Something wet covered my eyes and I sighed in relief to the nice cold feeling. It was dark under here and it was nice for my eyes. The item was removed and I blinked my eyes in the dark.

"Simon?" I asked and a hand touched my cheek,

"Are you alright?" I stared into bright blue eyes the sight making me shiver,

"Yes." I replied going to move up but she shook her head,

* * *

><p><em>You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness<br>Like resignation to the end, always the end  
>So when we found that we could not make sense<br>Well you said that we would still be friends  
>But I'll admit that I was glad it was over<em>

* * *

><p>"Don't move you need to sober up first." She slipped a cup into my hands and I looked at her, "I wouldn't drug you trust me." She whispered and I wanted to I really did but if it was a lie something could go wrong. Tossing the cup at her I heard her gasp as the water hit her.<p>

"No I can't." I snapped at her, "I can't trust anyone." I told her and she frowned at me.

"I was just trying to help you," She whispered staring at her hands, "I'm sorry." Getting up she moved to the mirror and clicked on one of the dimmer lights. Her hair was a light blonde with red streaks, her hair and the top of her shirt were soaked with the water she had handed me. Sighing she turned to look at me looking at her, on the left side of her face was a purple mark sitting on her cheek.

"Someone hit you." I stated at she stared at me,

"That was you." She replied and guilt filled me. I'd physically abused a girl? A pretty girl!

"I only pushed you!" I argued and she looked down,

"I bruise easily." She didn't seem to want to admit that I'd caused that bruise and I went to stand up, "don't move." She picked up the glass and filled it with water handing it back to me. I sighed and drank the cup not finding any strange tastes I handed it back to her.

* * *

><p><em>But you didn't have to cut me off<br>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
>And I don't even need your love<br>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
>No you didn't have to stoop so low<br>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
>I guess that I don't need that though<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks." I told her and she shrugged,<p>

"It was nothing." I continued to stare at her, even with her wet hair and clothing she looked beautiful. The light shone against it and it was amazing, she was a short person that's probably why I thought I was pushing her shoulder and not her head.

"I'm sorry." I told her and she gave me a small smile,

"It's alright I've had worse." She replied glancing back at the mirror like she was having some sort of flash back. If she was then by the look on her face it was a bad one.

"How?" I asked her and she glanced down at me,

"Just another one of those abusive relationships." She told me jokingly but her voice was full of sorrow and…guilt.

"What happened?" I asked and she sighed,

"It's not a story I share with people I just met." She told me and I nodded I understood that, "do you have a ride home?" She asked and I shrugged,

"My brother is here." I told her and she glanced down at me,

"What's his name?"

"Simon." I replied and she rolled her eyes,

"Guess your not leaving for awhile then." She joked and I cracked a smile,

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over<br>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
>But I don't wanna live that way<br>Reading into every word you say  
>You said that you could let it go<br>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know  
><em>_______

* * *

><p>"You know him?" The girl nodded a small laugh coming out of her lips,<p>

"My friend tried to set us up after Liam was put in jail." She looked back at the mirror and sighed,

"I'm Derek." I told her and she looked down at me.

"Chloe." I smiled at her name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. "I can give you a ride home if you'd like." She offered and I nodded pushing myself off the ground I let Chloe lead me to her car. I gave her my address and she smiled driving me all the way home.

"It was nice to meet you Chloe." I told her and she nodded,

"It was nice to meet you as well Derek." I couldn't help myself as I ran my hand threw her hair,

"Can I see you again?" I asked and she bit her lip as she thought.

"As long as you're sober." I nodded smiling wide,

"I promise I will be." I told her and I opened the door to her car. Walking up the stairs to my house I collapsed on my couch. One word circled in my head.

_Chloe_  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>Chloe<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>Chloe<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>.<em>  
><em>Food.<em>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>But you didn't have to cut me off<br>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
>And I don't even need your love<br>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
>No you didn't have to stoop so low<br>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
>I guess that I don't need that though<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
><em>_______

* * *

><p>I woke up later that day and I wanted food. I wanted food so bad. Getting up I grabbed my wallet and coat heading down to the nearest Cafe. Getting my usual coffee I sat down and read my paper.<p>

"Derek?" A petite voice asked and I looked up to see a short girl. Her hair was blonde laying just over the miniature mounds you couldn't even call breasts there was red streaks in her hair and she had bright blue eyes. Eyes that could capture your own for decades.

"That's me." I replied and she let out a small smile,

"You probably don't remember me." She replied sitting across from me anyways.

"You are?" I asked and she smiled at me still but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm….." She went to say but cut herself off getting up a slight blush crossed her face, "no one. Never mind." Turning around she walked out of the coffee shop at full speed. Shaking my head I went back to reading my paper. Well I tried to but that strange girl kept circling in my head like she was important. But hadn't I just met her?

It was a few days later that I saw her there again she was alone sipping her coffee in the farthest hidden table she could. She was staring off into space when she caught my eye. Gathering my courage I walked over to her. I had to figure out how I knew her, why she was ALL I could think about for the past few days!

"Who are you." I demanded and she shook slightly. Yeah I was tall and scary but no need to freak out not like I've hurt you before…..something flashed in my mind. A purple bruise on the girls face the lighting in the memory was different and she was whispering to me,

"I'm Chloe." She replied and I stared at her in surprise. All my memories came back and I sat down across from her,

"Guess I was drunker then I thought." I told her and she cracked a small smile taking her hand in mine I smiled at her, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She replied and I smiled.

"Go out with me." I told her and she hesitated,

"W-we only just met and…"

"My girlfriend of five years cheated on me the day I was going to purpose." Chloe's eyes found mine wide with shock, "I caught her in the act that's why I was drinking that night even though it's been months since that's happened I just…I can't find a person I would want to date and then I met you." Chloe's breath caught and I rubbed my thumb along her hand,

"I-I…"

"Please Chloe I know their's a lot we don't know about each other but….maybe we can heal each other." I was trying for something romantic and she blushed at my comment.

"Okay." She whispered and I beamed.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Somebody<br>(I used to know)  
>Somebody<br>(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)  
><em>_______

________Somebody  
>(I used to know)<br>Somebody  
>(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)<em>_______

* * *

><p><strong>5 YEARS LATER<br>**

We've been going steady for five years. The fifth year. I was ready to marry her, I wanted to call her my wife. To hear her be addressed at Chloe Souza not Chloe Saunders. I was nervous about it though, would she want this as much as I. Not to mention the last time I tried this on the fifth year my girlfriend was cheating on me. Though I had heard the rumors about her cheating the entire time but I never thought Jane could do that. With Chloe it was different, if she was home late it was because of traffic and if she was going to have to stay late for work she'd call and apologize. She knew how I didn't like to be kept waiting how waiting led to worry, and then bad thoughts. Our love was more passionate as well. One simple touch from her could send my body in a frenzy. At night I couldn't sleep without her in my arms. We showered together when we could but it was hard to keep it based to only washing if her hands trialed down my spine. Everything about her was amazing. I loved the way her hair smelled like shampoo when my nose buried in her strawberry blonde locks. I loved how clumsy she was giving me and excuse to hold her whenever I caught her. I loved how if she believed something different from me we'd argue but in the end we'd agree to disagree. I loved how adorable it was when she was stuck on number for something in work and she'd trade me special things for doing it for her. At night sometimes I'd wake up just to watch her sleep. That peaceful look on her face brought me to ease. I loved how sometimes when I woke to watch her sleep she had been watching me. I loved the blush that covered her cheeks when she was embarrassed and I loved how if you tickeled her feet she'd give out the cutest giggle a man can ever hear. I loved how blue her eyes were it was like my soul was trapped in them as my heart is wrapped up in hers. I love how I can never get enough of her how she seems to know when I'm mad and can calm me with a kiss to my collar bone. I love how if she has a business trip she'll get an extra ticket just for me. I love how she encourages me to do the things I love. I love how much she trusts me, how in only a few weeks of dating she spilled her self out to me. She told me about her abusive relationship and how much it had hurt her. I remember promising her that I'd never treat her that way because I love her. How she clung to me tightly and told me that she wanted me to be the one. I remember wanting to tell her that she was the one for me...but I'd been to shy. With Chloe I couldn't have been happier she was the one for me. She was it. She was the one I loved and I loved the way she loved me. I began to realize that I'd never done this with Jane. I smiled at the thought of our break up now. If we hadn't broken up I wouldn't have found my true half. The woman I love.

"Derek!" I heard her voice call threw the house bringing me out of my thoughts. She had to work late again tonight and had called me earlier. It was perfect for me though I got to make a trail of rose petals to the kitchen where food was laid out for the both of us and then their were petals to the room where I planned to ask her to marry me and then make love to her sweet and slow just the way she loves it. I planned to take a nice hot shower with her in the morning already telling her work she would be taking the day off tomorrow. I walked into the kitchen seeing her shocked face and she looked up at me, "I'm so sorry I'm late." She whispered and I waved it off.

"It's alright I didn't mind." I told her wrapping her into a hug, "your here now." I whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>(I used to know)<br>(That I used to know)  
>(I used to know)<br>Somebody  
><em>_______

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SONGS: <strong>Maps - Yeah Yeah Yeahs<strong>**

****Part Of Me- Katy Perry  
><strong>**

****I'm Yours -The Script  
><strong>**

****Superstition -Alexz Johnson****

****Echo -Jason Walker  
><strong>**

****A Thousand Years -Christina Perri  
><strong>**

****Second Chance -Shinedown  
><strong>**

****Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

****Boyfriend -Big Time Rush  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Country?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Your Favorite Item of Clothing?****  
><strong>

**The Answers: meep234 (Guest) -V-Neck Shirt; Chlerek and Clac (Guest)- Skirts; IlikeBubblegum -Skinny Jeans****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Shoes!  
><strong>


	49. Maps

Maps

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Yeah Yeah Yeahs.  
><strong>

**Violentious picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!**

** playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

****-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pack up<em>  
><em>I'm straight<br>Enough  
>Oh, say say say<br>Oh, say say say  
>Oh, say say say<br>Oh, say say say  
>Oh, say say say<em>

* * *

><p>"Dad?" A voice sounded through out the house I watched Kit get up from the table to go and talk to Derek. I sighed looking down at my plates, it's been five days since Derek's said anything to me. We've been dating for at least six months now well if you want to be technical our six month anniversary is tomorrow but I doubt he even remembers. He's been avoiding me and my questions. I was a concerned girlfriend it's not like him coming home late made me think he was cheating I just wanted to know where he was. I wanted to know more about him but he snapped at me for asking and then avoided me for the rest of the week. The two of them locked themselves in Kit's office like every other night talking about something none of us could hear,<p>

"Wanna go swimming Chloe?" Tori asked and I looked over at her,

"I'm tired but thanks for asking." I got up walking out of the dining room. I walked up to my room collapsing on my bed I took of the bracelet Derek gave me off. It had a small wolf charm and a ghost charm his unique way of saying forever, but he lied. Throwing it against the wall I cried into my pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Wait, they don't love you like i love you<br>Wait, they don't love you like i love you  
>Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!<br>They don't love you like i love you..._

* * *

><p>"Chloe?" There was a knock on the door only ten minutes later but by then my sobs had turned into gasps of air. It was Derek's voice and he didn't ask he just walked in walking over to me he stopped moving. I looked up to find him staring at the discarded bracelet. Walking over he picked it up and looked at me, "is this.." He couldn't even continue and I saw the look of sadness and sorrow.<p>

"I…" I looked down frowning, "why have you been avoiding me." I whispered and I felt the bed dip as he sat beside me. Taking my hand he put the bracelet back on.

"I'm leaving for six months a group of supernaturals need some help in England." I couldn't help myself as I hugged him tightly,

"I'm gonna miss you." I whispered and I heard him sniffle looking up in shock I saw him staring at me sadly,

"I know what I'm asking is the impossible but…wait for me." He whispered and I clung to him,

"I promise." He laid us down on the bed and held me all night.

* * *

><p><em>Made off<br>Don't stray  
>My kind's your kind<br>I'll stay the same_

* * *

><p>I missed Derek the moment he left in that car. Minutes later I was crying and dialling his number and he picked up on instinct,<p>

"It'll be okay. I love you Chloe keep that in mind." I sniffled and nodded,

"C-can you call me again?" I asked and I heard him sigh,

"I'll try ever chance I get."

"And no dying I…I'm not sure I could handle that." I whispered and I could picture his frown.

"I'll live Chloe, I promise."

"Happy six month anniversary Derek." I whispered and I felt his breath hitch.

"Oh Chloe." He whispered my name in sorrow, "I completely forgot." I sighed,

"It's not important." I told him quickly though my heart was screaming at me that it did.

"Yes it does." He growled it was like he knew what I was feeling even if he was miles away.

* * *

><p><em>Pack up<em>  
><em>Don't stray<em>  
><em>Oh, say say say<em>  
><em>Oh, say say say<em>

* * *

><p>Derek called when he could, but it was hard between the fight, my new job and the time of days. Whenever we talked it wasn't about our days it was reassuring words and a thousand 'I love you' s. Derek was my world, he was what circled my life. He was supposed to get back tomorrow. I was helpless at waiting, always have been the thought of him being beside me sent my body on fire. Six months of not having him. Six months of not seeing him. Six f-cking months or not feeling his skin on mine even if it was just holding hands. Six months meant a year of dating if the last six months even counted. The phone rang and I picked it up,<p>

"Derek!" I called into the phone and he chuckled,

"Hey love."

"I miss you." I whispered threw the phone not realizing that I'd even whimpered,

"I'll be home soon Chloe." He said his voice laced with promises that he had to keep. If he didn't I'd die. If he died, I'd be dead inside. How could I live without my werewolf, without the other half of me! I couldn't. That was the answer. So I knew then that he had to come home.

* * *

><p><em>Wait! they don't love you like i love you<br>Wait! they don't love you like i love you  
>Ma-a-a-aps, wait!<br>They don't love you like i love you...  
>Wait! they don't love you like i love you<br>Ma-a-a-aps, wait!  
>They don't love you like i love you...<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I was finally home. After hearing her voice over the phone I could finally see her in person. My phone rang and I didn't answer it I'd much rather see her face to face. Screw the phone. I got off the bus at the house and run up to the door, throwing it open with my werewolf strength I walked into the room. No one was there and I looked around,

"Chloe?" I asked looking into the next room I saw my Dad look up from his book,

"Derek!" He stood up surprised and walked over to me. Six months hadn't done him well he was a little shorter his hair turning grey and he looked overall tired.

"Hey Dad." I replied pulling him in for a hug, "where is everyone?" I asked and he frowned.

"Looking for Chloe?" He asked and I nodded,

"Yeah." I admitted my blood flushing to my cheeks, "where is my mate?" I asked him and Dad smiled,

"Your mate huh." I froze.

"Yeah."

"Have you told her yet." I shook my head, I hadn't wanted to freak her out right away.

"Today is our one year anniversary." I told him and he smiled,

"Have fun." He said tossing me a box. I flushed red when I saw what it was the word Trojan looked back at me. I knew that my eyes must have been wide.

The door to the back deck swung open and I heard footsteps walking,

"I totally kicked your ass!" Tori spoke up and I heard the other person (probably Simon) sigh,

"Did not!" Simon argued (See I was right!)

"Chloe even said I kicked ass!"

"When did I say that?" Her voice responded I could hear the innocence to it and smiled. God how I missed her voice.

"Kids Derek's home!" Dad called and the three ran into the room,

"Derek!" Simon shouted before tackling me in a hug. I looked down at him and he backed away turning red, "uh…lets forget that happened."

"What no way I even got it on tape!" Tori shouted holding up her phone triumphantly.

"Give that!" Simon shouted and Tori shook her head standing her ground,

"No way! This is so going on youtube." She taunted and Simon glared firing a spell at her that she deflected. As the siblings fought. (Yeah you heard me right) Simon and Tori had found out only around 8 months ago (2 months before I left) that they were siblings. Scary right. Chloe walked up to me and pulled me into a hug, god did I miss her. She nuzzled my chest and sighed in relief, I smiled being my mate had definitely made the separation as bad for her as it was for me.

"Kiss me." She whispered quiet enough for only me to hear and I did. I picked her up and kissed her like she's never been kissed before.

"Ugh save that for your room." I heard Tori complain in the background. I didn't care though I deserved this, after six months. I heard a breathy moan against my lips and three pairs of footsteps leaving the room. Pulling away to let her breath I nuzzled her neck,

"You're my mate Chloe." I whispered and she smiled,

"I know. When I read the book I just knew." She whispered and I smiled,

"You read the book on werewolves?" I asked and she nodded her cheeks slightly pink from her blushing,

"I missed you." She whispered and it was music to my ears,

"I love you." I told her kissing her neck,

"I love you too." She breathed out.

* * *

><p><em>Wait, they don't love you like i love you<em>  
><em>Wait, they don't love you like i love you<em>  
><em>Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait! <em>  
><em>They don't love you like i love you...<em>  
><em>Wait, they don't love you like i love you<em>  
><em>Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!<em>  
><em>They don't love you like i love you...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SONGS: <strong>Part Of Me- Katy Perry<br>****

****Superstition -Alexz Johnson****

****Echo -Jason Walker  
><strong>**

****A Thousand Years -Christina Perri  
><strong>**

****Second Chance -Shinedown  
><strong>**

****Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Mario Game Character? (Example: Boo, Bowser, Toad, Girl Toad, Dry Bones and others)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Your Favorite Country?****  
><strong>

**The Answers: meep234 (Guest): France; Chlerek and Clace: Germany; SupahNinja (Guest): Japan; IlikeBubblegum: Hawaii****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Costa Rica  
><strong>

**I need more questions!  
><strong>


	50. Part Of Me

Part Of Me

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Katy Perry.**

**FaeryGirlsRock picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

** playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

****-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW!****

* * *

><p><em>Days like this I want to drive away<br>Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
>You chewed me up and spit me out<br>Like I was poison in your mouth  
>You took my light, you drained me down<br>But that was then and this is now  
>Now look at me<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I leaned on the wall across from my roommate/best friends classroom. I was waiting for her to get out. My class ended fifteen minutes before hers so I would wait for her. Our room was a long walk and we both had a late night class. Usually I'd bi in our room studying but since they'd said something about an on campus rapist I'd started to walk her home.

"Hey Derek." She said, blue eyes bright her strawberry blonde hair flying behind her as she ran to my side. Her scent (like strawberries) wafted up my nose. I was a werwolf she was my mate but I was terrified to tell her. She didn't even know what I was! If we'd been dating then I'd think about telling her but seriously why would a girl like Chloe even date someone like me. Why would she even look my way to start with.

"Hey." I replied gruffly taking her text books she smiled at me again. We started to walk back to our room when we heard someone called her name. Turning around I saw someone with golden brown hair and dark brown eyes. Chloe shivered when she saw him but nodded anyways,

"Want help with your homework?" He asked, "we can go back to my room and…work on it." The tone of his voice caused me to growl. Chloe was mine! No one especially someone like him could ever touch her.

"Thanks Liam but I'm okay." Turning away we continued walking back to our dorm room, "Derek?" She asked and I looked down to see her staring at the sky.

"Yeah?" I asked resisting my instincts that told me to crush her against me in a fierce kiss, to feel those lips against min. Oh how I'd had dreams about those lips against mine. Would they fast like strawberries like her scent or raspberries like the lip chap she used? Would that lead to sex? Would I get to hear her cry out my name as I….shaking my head I pushed those thoughts out of my mind.

"You'd save me if he tried to force me to go right?" I nodded automatically and she let a breath out, "thank you." She whispered and I nodded again opening our dorm front door few her. She walked into the dorm and up the stairs. I tried (not very hard) to keep my eyes above her ass but it was hard. Her left foot tabled with her right and I wrapped and arm protectively around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Be careful." I whispered in her ear as I set her on her feet. Chloe smiled shyly at me a blush on her cheeks and I remembered when I'd first met her.

* * *

><p><em>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It'd been the first day at my new collage and I was nervous. I had to share a room with a girl, I'd never been good with girls before, I was always too shy. I got to the room first and made my bed leaving as much room for her as I could. I went to the cafeteria to get some food hoping she'd be in and out before I could get back. By the time I got back at ten the room was still empty so I decided to get a good rest before the first day of classes. The door had opened at three in the morning and I sat up to see a girl quietly sneak across the room and unpack.<em>

_"Need help?" I asked and she squealed jumping into the air. Spinning around she frowned at me,_

_"I'm sorry that I woke you." She told me and I shrugged it off,_

_"Not a big deal." I told her, not like she could be quiet with a werewolf for a roommate. I stood up in my boxers and started to help her unpack. By the time we were done it was an hour later and the girl was obviously fatigued. I muttered a good night before getting back into my bed. I heard her get in hers and soon her breathing was even as she fell asleep._

_It wasn't until the next day when I woke up that she was beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair spread across her bed made me want to get in with her. Never in my life have I ever felt this way and I knew instantly who she was to me. To my wolf. I wanted her, I craved her and so. I avoided her._

_I took me weeks to even find out her name but I heard her on the phone with her Aunt saying that her roommate didn't like her. Apparently that's what she thought, how terribly wrong she was. Her Aunt said her name and I knew it was a prayer on my lips. I knew I wanted to whisper her name a thousand times over. Chloe. It was like a chant in my head and my heart. I wanted to be consumed by her, I wanted to claim what was mine. I stepped into my room late that night hoping she'd be asleep but instead I walked in on her with a towel. Her skin looked smooth and soft like a flowers petal. It was white, pure but it did nothing to help my uh…problem. I wanted to take her right then and there and that scared me. Turning around I'd run._

_Even after I'd done that she never stopped trying to talk to me, morning-night she was badgering me. Pleading me and I sighed,_

_"No!" I argued and she sighed,_

_"Please!" She said again begging me to talk to her, to be friends with her. I still had that image of Chloe naked under that towel, what if she'd dropped it when I walked in. I felt the stiff uncomfortableness in my pants and pushed past her hurrying to the bathroom. God if this was what it was like how was I going to survive the year!_

_It wasn't until the third week that we'd begun to hang out, as long as I kept my eyes on her and "accidentally" touched her then I was okay. She always had a smile on around me and it wasn't long until we spent as much time as we could hanging out joking around with each other. Sadly not the way I wanted too at least not yet._

* * *

><p><em>I just wanna throw my phone away<em>  
><em> Find out who is really there for me<em>  
><em> You ripped me off, your love was cheap<em>  
><em> Was always tearing at the seams<em>  
><em> I fell deep, you let me down<em>  
><em> But that was then and this is now<em>  
><em> Now look at me<em>

* * *

><p>Chloe and I walked into our room. It wasn't large nor was it tiny it was a big enough room so we both had our own space and Chloe jumped on her bed,<p>

"I am so tired." She mumbled into her pillow and Derek sat beside her on her bed.

"Mind if I have a shower first?" He asked and she shook her head,

"Go ahead." She mumbled again and he stood going to the shower to do just that.

Walking back out after he was done he noticed that she was gone. No where in sight taking a deep breath he followed her scent out the door,

"Don't touch me!" He heard her voice outside and he sprinted, why the hell was she outside. Turning the corner he found her trapped to the wall two guys held her there forcing her to kiss one and he growled. Charging over he picked one up and threw him.

"Bastard!: The other said and he recognized him as the boy from earlier. Liam. Punching him in the face he started to beat on him. No one. No one gets away with forcing themselves on a woman, especially his Chloe. Liam got up and scrambled away his friend following in his footsteps.

"Derek?" He turned around to find her shaking in fear,

"What the hell were you thinking!" I screamed at her and tears formed in her eyes, "they could have hurt you if I wasn't here!" She shook harder the tears falling down her cheek and I groaned looking away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and I shook my head at the ground.

"You're so stupid." I muttered,

"Don't call me stupid Souza!" She screamed and I looked at her, tears fell down her face rapidly but she was glaring at me with the most intense anger I've ever seen. Good. She should hate me, I could hurt her.

"I just did." I growled at her and a small noise bubbled from her mouth. I watched as she turned on her heel and ran. I groaned and leaned against the wall. If she was mad she'd stay away but if I'd broken our friendship I'd die inside. I walked back into our room to find her not there. Fear gripped my heart but could smell that she was here moments ago. I laid down on my bed and went to sleep dreaming about her.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
><em>_______

* * *

><p>I woke at midnight my fears had begun to come true. My hair was slick with sweat and my muscles were jumping trying to change. I was terrified. Nervous. Running outside and fell on my way to the forest,<p>

"S-s-st-stop." A voice stuttered and I looked up to see the back of my beautiful blonde roommate. My eyes were weak and blurred from the pain I was in, she whimpered in fear and I looked just past her. Something was crawling towards her and my protective instincts kicked in.

"Chloe." I coughed out and she spun around,

"Derek!" She called out my name running over to my side, "oh god Derek what's wrong." I kept my eyes on the thing moving towards us. Sniffing I realized it smelt…dead.

"I need to get to the forest." I told her and she nodded helping me up, "it's still coming." I told her and she looked at it.

"I…I didn't mean to." She whispered and I realized it was dead, a dead squirrel was making it's way over to us.

"Calm down a release it Chloe." I told her and she looked at me surprised I stumbled to the closest tree and leaned on it. Chloe shook as the squirrel moved closer and closer towards her. Closing her eyes I saw her move her lips silently and the squirrel stopped moving. She walked over to me helping me up, "forest." I told her and she nodded helping me into the trees.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't know how." She rushed on and I used her babble to take my thoughts away from the pain. Her arm was around me and I wanted her even more, "I'm different but obviously you saw that. I'm a necromancer and I know I sound crazy b-but-"

"Chloe." I collapsed to my hands and knees turning away I hurled my dinner into the woods, "trust me I believe you." I told her she smiled at me brushing my hair out of my face,

"Really?" She asked and I nodded,

"I'm different as well." I told her, "I'm a werewolf." I told her and she smiled.

"No secrets." She whispered in my ear and I shivered, "from now on no secrets."

"Th-then you should know-"

"Shh Derek we'll talk later." I shook my head I had to get this out now!

"I-"

"This is your first change right?" She interrupted and I nodded resting my head on her shoulder she smiled and reached around my neck to massage my back, "you'll be fine I won't go anywhere."

"Your-"

"Shh Derek!" She snapped and I sighed nodding my head I gave up. I let the pain envelope me and looked up at her. "You make a cute wolf." I grunted and tried to roll my eyes at her, "No secrets okay." I licked her hand as if I was accepting and she giggled moving closer she kissed my muzzle. "Your so soft." She murmured and I laid my head in her lap. Sleep overwhelmed me so I slept.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Now look at me I'm sparkling<br>A firework, a dancing flame  
>You won't ever put me out again<br>I'm glowin', oh whoa  
>So you can keep the diamond ring<br>_It don't mean nothing anyway_  
>In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah<br>Except for me  
><em>_______

* * *

><p>"Derek." I felt small hands on my bare chest and woke to find myself asleep in the forest. Chloe was leaning over me her sweater was gone and her tank top revealed that she'd forgotten bra when she'd come out. Sitting up * saw her sweater over my private part and she blushed, "when you changed back I put it there I didn't see anything." She explained and I nodded,<p>

"Thanks." I told her and she nodded,

"I went and grabbed these while you were sleeping." She handed me a set of clothes and I smiled,

"Thank you." I told her again and she nodded blushing, "Chloe I have to tell you something."

"Me too." She whispered and I nodded,

"You first."

"I…I know the whole raising the dead thing is creepy and everything but I try not to-"

"It didn't scare me away Chloe." I told her and she took a breath,

"I'm glad." She whispered and I hugged her tightly.

"How much do you know about werewolves?" I asked and she pulled back smiling wide,

"I own all the original supernatural books."

"That makes this easier." Taking a breath I looked her in the eye, "your my mate." She didn't move for awhile processing it all and I stood up grabbing my clothes I moved behind the bushes to change. Yeah we'd changed a lot in one day. Friends, not friends, there for each other, both supernatural and now she knew she was my mate. I moved back out from behind the bushes and she was standing now.

"So then you love me." I nodded,

"Have for some time now." I told her and she smiled.

"As have I." Smiling I walked over and held her. My love, my roommate, my friend, my mate, my everything. She was me, my life was hers she was a part of me. Always will be.

* * *

><p><em>This is the part of me<em>  
><em> That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<em>  
><em> This is the part of me<em>  
><em> That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<em>  
><em> Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows<em>  
><em> But you're not gonna break my soul<em>  
><em> This is the part of me<em>  
><em> That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<em>

* * *

><p>"Derek!" She called my name as I walked into our rented apartment she was smiling wide a glass of water in her hand I smiled as I heard our kids move in her stomach. She'd grown in the last six months but she was still beautiful,<p>

"Yes babe?" I asked and she smiled wider,

"They gave me any script I want after the babies come." I smiled and hugged her the best I could,

"Looks like both our dreams are coming true." I told her and she looked up at me,

"Three of mine already came true."

"Which are?" I asked and she giggled,

"You'd accept my power, you'd love me back and we'd start a family together." I grinned back at her.

"Guess I have three accomplished too." I smiled and pulled a box out of my back pocket and got down on one knee, "and if you say yes it'll become four." I opened the box to show her the simple but beautiful ring I'd chosen out for her.

"Yes!" She screamed wrapping her perfect white arms around me she hugged me tightly.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>This is the part of me<br>No  
>Away from me<br>No  
>This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me...<br>No  
>Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me<br>That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
><em>_______

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SONGS: <strong>I'm Yours -The Script<br>****

****Superstition -Alexz Johnson****

****Echo -Jason Walker  
><strong>**

****A Thousand Years -Christina Perri  
><strong>**

****Second Chance -Shinedown  
><strong>**

****Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

****Boyfriend -Big Time Rush  
><strong>**

****Alone In This Bed -Framing Hanley****

****Falling -Florence  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Crush Soda Flavor?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

****Your Favorite Mario Game Character?****

**The Answers: meep234 (Guest) - ; Chlerek and Clace - Peach; IlikeBubblegum -****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Dry Bones!  
><strong>


	51. I'm Yours

I'm Yours

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by The Script.  
><strong>

**Chloeify123 (Guest) picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!**

** playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

****-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>You touch these tired eyes of mine<br>And map my face out line by line  
>And somehow growing old feels fine<br>I listen close for I'm not smart  
>You wrap your thoughts in works of art<br>And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

She was beautiful. Just like the rest of them, they were all beautiful. All the girls I've had. I used to be covered in acne and no one would look my way. The only person I had was _her_, Chloe. My best friend. Three years ago my face cleared up and suddenly I was popular but all I wanted was the girl by my side. My Chloe, but then she moved and I needed a way to get my mind of her. So I choose girls. I shook my head bringing me out of my thoughts to look at the girl underneath me. She had blonde hair, like the rest of them. She smiled at me and her brown eyes looked into my green ones and I wished they were blue not brown. I wished she was _her_. I moved away and pulled my shirt on,

"Derek?" She asked sitting up and I shook my head but she ignored me. Moving her head closer she breathed on my ear before whispering in it, "I want you." I shuddered wy did girls think that was hot?

"Get out." I told her and she frowned. I pushed her away and she glared storming out of my house. I fell back on my bed closing my eyes and she greeted me. Strawberry blonde locks floating behind her, blue eyes sparkling. Soft white legs wrapping around my waist as I gave her a piggy back ride at the beach. Her small pink lips as they formed a bright smile.

"Did you get a date yet?" Simon asked and I opened my eyes to see my Asian brother smiling down at me Prom was coming up and I didn't have a date yet. I shook my head, "I have a date for you." He sang and I groaned.

"Not this again."

"Come on Derek she's witty, beautiful-" I ignored him then and groaned. I wanted Chloe back.

"No Simon."

* * *

><p><em>I may not have the softest touch<br>I may not say the words as such  
>And though I may not look like much<br>I'm yours  
>And though my edges may be rough<br>I never feel I'm quite enough  
>It may not seem like very much<br>But I'm yours  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Come on Derek you'll like her." Simon said as we walked threw the hall and I glared at him,<p>

"Stop it Simon I'll find my own date." I snapped at him and I heard a small weak voice whisper,

"Simon just leave it she said she didn't want too." It was Liz Simon's girlfriend.

"I don't care he has to go with her!" He argued and I glared,

"_He_ doesn't have to do anything." I told them both turning around I walked down the hall. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her, strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. My breath caught but I shook it off it was just my imagination.

I walked into the cafeteria heading towards my table already full of girls waiting for me. I knocked into someone as I walked looking down I saw that she had bright blue eyes,

"Dude I understand your mad at me but you don't have to knock my girlfriend down!" Simon said walking up beside me and helping Liz up,

"I didn't see her."

"BS!" He argued and Liz tugged on his sleeve,

"He really didn't." I walked away from the two lovers then not interested on hearing their conversation.

I walked out of school and found Simon waiting for me,

"What do you want?" I asked getting in my truck and he got in too,

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You should get a girlfriend Derek."

"I don't want one." I told him and I was serious I didn't need nor want a girlfriend.

"You used to." Simon said, "you wanted Chloe."

"Don't talk about Chloe." I snapped pulling out of my spot and Simon rolled his eyes,

"Wonder what she'd do if she heard what you've become." I tried to pretend that I didn't care but I really did, "wonder what she'd do if she moved back here." My breath caught and I tried to imagine it,

"I don't know."

"Would you even look at her Derek?" Simon asked and I glared at him,

"What kind of question is that!" I asked and he shrugged looking away.

"She'd be pretty disappointed in you, again." I shuddered at the memory. I'd missed one Friday Movie night with her and she'd thought I'd replaced her with my new girlfriend. I can still remember what she said to this day. I remember looking up at her from below her window and seeing the tears, betrayal, hurt and anger in her eyes. I remember how heartbroken I was when she told me that I didn't need to choose between my best friend and my new girlfriend because she already had. She'd let me go just like that and it'd stung but I knew I deserved it. I'd waited below her window all night crying waiting for her to realize that I'd go to any length to keep her and when she realized I'd stayed there all night she forgave me. It was then that I realized I loved her I really did.

"Yeah." I whispered pulling up at our house.

"Derek," I looked at my brother and he stared at our house, "one day your going to fall in love again but if you don't change she'll realize what you do and before you can tell her how you feel she'll be gone just like that without ever knowing you love her." He got out of my car then but I stayed there.

Was he right? And if so...why was it that I still wanted Chloe?

* * *

><p><em>You healed these scars over time<br>Embraced my soul  
>You loved my mind<br>You're the only angel in my life  
>The day news came my best friend died<br>My knees went week and you saw me cry  
>Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes<br>_

* * *

><p>"Derek I'll make you a deal," I groaned and he grinned, "if you can find a date for Prom by lunch tomorrow that doesn't already have a date and isn't obsessed with you then you're fine but if you don't you go with my set up." I thought about it before shaking his hand. How hard could it be?<p>

Harder then I thought. Every girl I saw was obsessed with me, they'd wink, blush or wave at me and I groaned. I'd finished my math work so I leaned back in my chair.

"Get up!" A voice growled and I felt hope flare as I turned around, "just because your Derek freaking Souza doesn't mean you own the school." The girl snapped at me her hood was up hiding her hair from me and her eyes stayed focused on her math work.

"What's wrong?" I asked moving closer to get a look at her work. She covered it though even without looking up,

"I know you better then you think." She'd practically read my mind!

"You do?"

"I used too." She sighed and then the bell rang I turned around to grab my stuff. This girl intrigued me but when I turned around she was already gone. I walked to the lunch room and Simon joined me.

"Any luck?"

"Found a girl just need to convince her." Simon beamed at me,

"I'm going to win!" He cheered and I rolled my eyes scanning the room for the girl. I found her sitting at Simon's table and followed him there. S

itting down beside her I grinned and leaned back to see her face she glanced at me and I gasped. Blue eyes. Beautiful sparkling blue eyes. I reached up to pull her hood down enthralled but she grabbed my wrist,

"Never touch me." She growled out and I froze, "ever." She stood up grabbing her stuff and left.

"That the girl?" Simon asked and I nodded,

"You know her tell me about her."

"No can do bro you figure this out on your own." I groaned getting up and walking over to my regular table.

* * *

><p><em>I may not have the softest touch<br>I may not say the words as such  
>And though I may not look like much<br>I'm yours  
>And though my edges may be rough<br>I never feel I'm quite enough  
>It may not seem like very much<br>But I'm yours_

* * *

><p>I had no luck all day that day she was stubborn so I knew I was going to lose unless she agreed in our class. I sat beside her hearing her mutter a swear under her breath,<p>

"Hey love."

"I'm not your love asshole." She told me and I frowned no one had treated me this way since I was a loser,

"No need to be hostile."

"You wouldn't understand." She replied,

"You're right I don't understand why you're so rude to me."

"You've changed. Not like you would care anyways you're so wrapped up in your world of whores."

"They're not whores their girls who want to have a good time."

"Whatever." She started on today's work and I sighed,

"Go to Prom with me." I told her and she snorted,

"I'd rather not go at all." She replied raising her hand the teacher walked over and looked at her sheet, "may I work in the library Derek is keeping me from my studies." The teacher nodded and the girl got up and left. Damn guess I have to go with that other date.

"Well?" Simon asked and I shook my head, "YES!" He cheered fist pumping the air before running over to his girlfriend to tell her the good news.

"You boys look wonderful." Dad said as he straightened Simon's tie. He was beaming happily and hugged us both, "my boys are growing up." I rolled my eyes and pulled back. I smiled at him and he smiled back,

"Come on Derek!" Simon said heading out the door,

"Have a nice night with your date."

"You know who she is?" I asked and Dad nodded handing me a box with a boutonniere and a corsage in it. Both were green with nice bright blue/green petals.

"You shouldn't have waited so long." He told me cryptically before ushering me out.

* * *

><p><em>I may not have the softest touch<br>I may not say the words as such  
>I know I don't fit in that much<br>But I'm yours_

* * *

><p>I waited in the middle of the dance floor at eleven like Simon told me to do. It was a Cinderella moment only I didn't care about this girl at all.<p>

"I'm surprised you actually showed." I knew that voice, it was from my math class. That was the girl Simon had set me up with? I didn't know wiether to be happy or pissed off, "would've thought you'd be screwing a girl in the back room." The jab hurt more then I wanted it too and I spun around. She was standing there her heels were only a few inches her dress a gorgeous turquoise that made her eyes pop. All this was great but what caught my attention was her hair, strawberry blonde waves fell down her back.

"It's you." I whispered and she rolled her eyes,

"Who is me?"

"The girl from my math class."

"You don't even know my name."

"You never told me." I countered and she let out a sad laugh,

"I gave you a thousand hints Derek, more then that I've given you millions but you never cared enough to follow threw with them," her voice broke at the end and she held out her hand. I went to take it but she twisted it so my palm was facing up, "I should've given up when I saw you kissing that bitch." Her other hand opened and dropped a necklace into my hand. A silver heart locket necklace. I looked up to find her gone and I opened it up. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as I looked at the photo of me and her. My Chloe. My girl. The girl I'd just let walk out of my life for a second time.

"Derek?" I looked over to see Simon walking towards me and he saw the locket, "I told you Derek." He said and I flashed back to what he said in the car.

_"One day your going to fall in love again but if you don't change she'll realize what you do and before you can tell her how you feel she'll be gone just like that without ever knowing you love her."_

"How long as she been at our school?" I asked and Simon sighed,

"Beginning of the year." He replied and I nearly broke down, "she saw you kissing Jessica and wanted nothing to do with you." I looked back at the locket and I swear I felt my heart shatter.

"I love her."

"Clearly you don't if your still standing here." I looked over to see Liz holding onto Simon's arm. I turned then and ran threw the crowd she couldn't be gone yet I wouldn't let her be.

"Looks like your searching for someone pretty hard, picking which girl to take home with you." I spun around and found her leaning near the punch bowl.

"Your still here." I breathed out in relief.

"My ride doesn't come until one." She replied, "I thought I might actually have some fun tonight but-"

"I missed you Chloe." I told her cutting off her statement and she went quiet, "all of those girls were a distraction from your from the very start why couldn't you see that!"

"Oh right cause I'm supposed to know that when I hear you've screwed every girl in our grade."

"All I think about is you!" I argued and she glared,

"Really even when you're inside some bitch!"

"Especially then."

"Your sick."

"I'm in love." I replied pulling her against me and kissing her. She struggled against me but I didn't let her go, I couldn't not ever again. Slowly she stopped and soon she was kissing me harder slipping her tongue into my mouth as she gripped my hair. Pulling away after awhile we caught our breath,

"I love you too." She whispered and I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Years Later<strong>

"Tommy I never said you could eat all the cookies!" My wife shouted from the kitchen and I chuckled walking into the small room.

"Mommmmy!" He pleaded and she shook her head at our son.

"No." He frowned and glared at her with his dark green eyes. His strawberry blonde hair fell just around his face and he pouted.

"Listen to your mother kiddo." I told him and he looked up at me,

"Daddy!" He called running over and jumping into my arms. I caught him easily and smiled at my wife. Things were perfect now ten years after Prom and Chloe was still beautiful. Her hair was tied up in a bun and our daughter Sapphire on her hip. The five month year old baby had kept my hair and her mothers eyes. She giggled wildly at the sight of me and I grinned kissing both their foreheads.

"How was work?" Chloe asked and I shrugged,

"Spent half of it remembering Prom." I told her and she blushed,

"That was a nice night." She replied and I kissed her,

"The best night."

"One of them I liked our wedding night." I smiled at the memory,

"Yeah that was a nice night as well."

"Daddy can I have a cookie?" Tommy asked and I looked at him.

"You've already had one."

"No I haven't!" He argued and I laughed,

"Then why are cookie crumbs covering your face." He turned bright red having gotten his mothers terrible blushing habit.

"Oops." He whispered and I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SONGS: <strong>Superstition -Alexz Johnson<strong>**

****Echo -Jason Walker  
><strong>**

****A Thousand Years -Christina Perri  
><strong>**

****Second Chance -Shinedown  
><strong>**

****Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

****Boyfriend -Big Time Rush  
><strong>**

****Alone In This Bed -Framing Hanley****

********Falling -Florence****  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Tree?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

****Your Favorite Crush Soda Flavor?****

**The Answers: IlikeBubblegum: Orange****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Lime  
><strong>

**I need more questions!  
><strong>


	52. Superstition

Superstition

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Alexz Johnson.**

**Supernaturalchick85 picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

** playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

****-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW!****

* * *

><p><em>My hands are ice<br>It's out of my control  
>It's a change of heights, see<br>I wandered off the road  
>But the superstition<br>Gotta loosen up the rope, see  
>If there's a vision<br>You gotta let it show  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Where are you going?" My brother Simon asked,

"To the coffee shop." I replied grabbing my school bag as I walked out,

"Dare you to ask the worker out!" He called after me and I blushed. Was it that obvious that I liked the server. She worked every morning from 6-8 AM and she was amazing. She was by far the prettiest girl there, her strawberry blonde hair that swept down her back. She always had a smile and her eyes would sparkle every time I walked in. She wore flats most of the time and their color changed each week. Yeah I was so obsessed I looked at her shoes. I walked in and sat at my usual table she came over and handed me my coffee,

"How are you Derek?" She asked and her name tag shinned in the sun,

"I'm good Chloe." I replied and she smiled,

"That's good, same as usual?" She asked and I nodded my head,

"Okay." She walked off and brought me a bagel with butter not long after, "today is riddle day." She told me and I smiled. She worked for her Aunt at the small coffee shop and they constantly made up these crazy ideas.

"Which means?"

"You can ask any riddle you please."

"Alright and if you get it right?"

"You have to pay."

"Don't I have to anyways?" I asked and she nodded,

"For this yes."

"Then if you get it wrong what are you paying for?"

"The date your supposed to ask me out on." I blanked and she turned and left. She had guts and that made me want her even more. Though it could have something to do with the way she moved her ass when she walked. I gulped my coffee down as I thought of a good riddle. I wanted her not to pay right?

She came over a few minutes later and I grinned,

"You're trapped in a room. The room has only two possible exits: two doors. Through the first door there is a room constructed from magnifying glass. The blazing hot sun instantly fries anything or anyone that enters. Through the second door there is a fire-breathing dragon. How do you escape?" I asked her and she grinned,

"Wait until the sun goes down." She answered and I grinned nodding, "okay well then we're going for a dinner and movie." She reached in her pocket and handed me a paper.

Opening it I saw her address and the time of the date scribbled across the paper.

"Chloe!" Someone from the kitchen called and she hurried off. I left the money on the table and walked out.

* * *

><p><em>But I'm looking in the mirror<br>I'm in the middle  
>Staying alive<br>I'm trying not to fear her  
>There's too much static<br>She's hard to fight  
>I'm hanging the receiver<br>I'll call you later  
>I need to save her<br>And baby if you see her  
>Tell her you love her<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe POV<strong>

"Chloe!" I turned from the dark haired, emerald eyed boy. Derek. The guy who I've been pining over and now we had a date. I practically squealed with glee as I ran back to tell Marla. Marla was about a foot taller then me she had brown hair down to her waist that was in a pony tail now. She worked the till and I've known her my entire life. She's 35 but when you look at her she looks 23. She smiled at me before shooing me into the back room to get changed, "school starts in ten minutes!" She hissed at me and I sighed,

"I can't go today I'm low on tuition fees." Marla read my mind on why and sighed,

"I can-"

"I don't want your money Marla." I told her and she nodded, "I got a date with Derek." I told her and she grinned,

"Tall, dark and handsome asked you out!?" I shook my head and she frowned,

"I tricked him into it but he looked as happy as me about it." Marla grinned and handed me the next order,

"Get to work." She told me and I nodded. Looking over at Derek's table I saw him get up and leave. He went to the same University as me but lately I hadn't been there. My Dad was an alcoholic and it was hard to pay a school when he was constantly taking my hard earned money to pay for his drinks. I let him though I'd rather lose school time then find out he'd mugged someone or something worse. I worked threw the day putting all my effort into it but when no one was around I'd look over at my school. I wanted to be there, in class hearing the teachers lecture but instead I was here.

* * *

><p><em>So what is coming?<br>It's out of my control  
>You see I've got no power<br>It's just electrical cords  
>But there's a superstition<br>Hang on to the hope  
>See if there's a vision<br>You've gotta let it show_

* * *

><p>The day ended and I went home. My Dad was waiting for me when I got there,<p>

"Chloe-"

"No money today Dad." I told him and he frowned before nodding, "payday isn't until next month." He groaned and sat back on the stairs.

"Oh." He ran a grubby hand threw his hair,

"You need to stop drinking anyways Dad it's not going to bring Mom back." Dad sighed and stood up shrugging like a teenager would before walking away. "I brought food home."

"Not hungry." He replied walking into his room. I sighed before walking to the kitchen to eat alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Class ended and I went back to my shared apartment. Simon was twirling his thumbs as he stared at his comic book, one that was already released of course because he was stressed he did something wrong.

"Well?"

"It's perfect." He replied and I rolled my eyes at him,

"Simon you go over them ten times before sending it in to be edited and then ten times again just for the publisher!"

"So?"

"And then you buy a copy and read it over and over again to make sure it's perfect!"

"So?"

"I give up." I replied sitting on the couch,

"Ouch Derek that's bad." He replied leaning back in his chair, "so did you ask her out?"

"She made me a deal and won so we're going to a dinner and movie my treat." I replied and his face broke into a grin.

"Congrats dude!" He cheered and I smiled wider,

"Thanks.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I'm looking in the mirror<br>I'm in the middle  
>Staying alive<br>I'm trying not to fear her  
>There's too much static<br>She's hard to fight  
>I'm hanging the receiver<br>I'll call you later  
>I need to save her<br>And baby if you see her  
>Tell her you love her<br>________

* * *

><p>I tried not to stress when I walked up to her door, she lived in a beautiful home and it was giant! I walked up and rang the doorbell standing up straight. The door opened and a grizzled old man stood in front of me. His hair was gray and his face covered in wrinkles he looked up at me with tired blue eyes,<p>

"Wha' d'you want?" He asked and I looked at the number beside the door. Was in the right place? The number matched the one on the sheet but as more and more added up I was even more confused. Why did she work if she had a big house, surely her family was rich! And if I was in the right place who was this old man who stood in the doorway before me.

"Dad!" Her voice floated through the house, "Dad I told you I was going out didn't I." The old man turned around and leaned against the side wall a sigh escaped his lips like it was hard for him to move around at his age. Chloe sent me an apologetic look before walking over to her Dad. She helped him off the wall and he grumbled something,

"I'm hungry Chloe."

"Theirs food in the fridge Dad." She replied setting him down at the table. I watched the beautiful blonde kiss his cheek before walking over to me. The old man was less then happy with the arrangement but grumbled anyways,

"No cars Chloe. No cars." He repeated and she nodded walking out she closed the door behind her and looked up at me.

"No cars?" I asked and Chloe sighed before shacking her head,

"I'm sorry if that puts a dent in our plans." I shook my head and quickly walked her down the driveway and past my car,

"Walking is nicer anyways." I told her and she smiled.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>It's many faces I have seen<br>Many ways in which I've loved  
>Bandaged up the broken dove (Tell her you love her, tell her you love her)<br>But I still believe that it can soar  
>I believe that in my core<br>Or tell me what are we here for?  
>I'm looking in the mirror<br>I'm in the middle  
>Staying alive<br>________

* * *

><p>I took her to a small diner first it was one of the ones I liked and she smiled as we walked in. It wasn't a shitty diner but it wasn't a five star restaurant but she seemed re-leaved with that fact. We got a table and sat down and the waiter walked over to us,<p>

"What would you like to drink?" She asked handing us our menus,

"Water please." Chloe replied,

"Me too." I told her and the waiter nodded hurrying off.

"This is nice thank you." Chloe told me and I smiled,

"I'm glad you think so." I told her and she smiled. We were silent for a bit and I wanted to ask her about her father but it was her busi-

"Your probably wondering about my Father." I looked up surprised and nodded she sighed, "it happened four years ago, it was my first year at collage I wanted to be a film director and the closest University just happened to have a great Art's department."

"The one across the street from the coffee shop?" I asked and she nodded,

"One of the classes was a late night class and my Mom came to pick me up she didn't want me to take the late bus." Chloe took a breath wiping her eyes I noticed then that her eyes were full of tears, "she was driving and we were talking about movies. It was then that I saw a car coming but by the time either of us noticed it was no the wrong side it was too late to swerve. My mother tried and the driver hit our car." Shocked and surprised she had gone through this I reached out and took her hand,

"And your father grew distant?" I asked genuinely interested,

"Not really. He blamed me for her death and started drinking, he gave up on me and working so I had to work at the diner to pay for school."

"Do you go to Night School?" I asked and she sighed shacking her head,

"I don't get payed enough to go to school anymore my tuition fees are too large." I wanted to move and hold her against me when I watched a tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it off with the back of her hand and closed her eyes, "but I like working at the cafe it's nice." She told me smiling up at me and I smiled back.

"I was adopted." I told her and she blinked in surprise, "everyone was always scared of me because I was taller and bigger then them."

"You don't scare me." She told me and I smiled at her,

"I'm glad I don't." The waiter came with our drinks then and we ordered our food.

"Anyways my father's been drinking for years and he's now and alcoholic." I took a sip of my water still holding her hand,

"If he doesn't work where does he get the money for boos?" I asked and she looked down frowning,

"He uses mine." I gritted my teeth and went to say something when she interrupted, "I said no once and he was found three days later begging for drinking money. He got an ammonia that day."

"Oh." I said and she sighed looking down, "come live with my brother and I we have and extra room." Chloe frowned and shook her head,

"I couldn't do that too you." She replied and I sighed. By the end of this night she'd agree to live with me I'd make sure she did.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I'm trying not to fear her<br>There's too much static  
>She's hard to fight<br>I'm hanging the receiver  
>I'll call you later<br>I need to save her  
>And baby if you see her<br>Tell her you love her________

* * *

><p>We went to the movie next, she picked an action movie and it wasn't terrible but I wasn't watching the movie. I was watching her, the beautiful blonde sitting beside me her blue eyes never left the screen and I was obviously interested in her. I took her hand in mine and she leaned into me her small head leaning against my bicep.<p>

"Thank you Derek." She whispered and her voice sent shivers down my body,

"Does he hurt you?" I asked and the small blonde shook her head, "promise." I told her and she paused for a moment before looking up at me,

"I promise." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and she kissed my cheek, "it means a lot that you asked." I nodded moving my arm around her and her head rested on my chest now.

"You mean a lot to me." I whispered into her hair.

* * *

><p>The date ended on a sour note as I dropped her off at home. We both hesitated at the door and she turned around resting a hand on my cheek. Her soft white hand and I closed my eyes as she ran her thumb over my cheek,<p>

"See you tomorrow at the cafe?" She asked kissing my cheek and then she ducked into the house.

* * *

><p>"Derek get the door!" Simon shouted from the living room and I groaned it's been four days since my date with Chloe and she hasn't gone to work. I was concerned but it's not like I can just walk up to her house.<p>

"I'm cooking Simon!" I shouted back and I heard him grumble something. I heard the doorbell ring again and groaned, "Simon!"

"I'm getting it!" He shouted back and I rolled my eyes continuing to fry the chicken we were going to eat for dinner. Feet padded into the kitchen and I mixed up a sauce for the chicken, "it was for you." He said and I looked over my shoulder.

"Who was it?"

"Chloe." He replied and I dropped my spoon, "she's in the living room." I shot passed Simon and ran in there to find her sitting on my couch. Her knees we brought up to her chest and a tear fell down her cheek. Her purple cheek. I got down on my knees in front of her and she looked up,

"D-Derek." She stuttered and I pulled her into my arms. We were friend first and we always would be but I've never seen her so broken, "he hit me." She whispered and I held her tighter.

"Live here." I whispered in her ear, "we won't take your money, no one will hurt you and you can go back to school." I whispered and she trembled in my arms slightly.

"But what if he gets hurt?" She asked and I kissed her forehead,

"We can send him to an old folks home they'll take care of him." Chloe sniffled and nodded even though her Dad wasn't that old, "and then you can sell the house or keep it." She hugged me tighter,

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not showing up at the cafe." I smiled slightly and held her close,

"I forgive you." I whispered and she sniffled,

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I smell something burning." I took a deep breath and smelt it too,

"Huh wei- SHIT!" I jumped up holding the small girl in my arms as I ran to the kitchen. A small almost concealed laugh came from her lips and I smiled. This is what I wanted my life to be like with her. Even if I did screw up.

* * *

><p><em>Tell her you love her<em>  
><em> Tell her you love her<em>  
><em> Tell her you love her<em>  
><em> Oh, tell her you love her<em>  
><em> Tell her you love her<em>  
><em> Tell her you love her<em>  
><em> Tell her you love her<em>  
><em> Oh, tell her you love her<em>  
><em> Tell her you love her<em>  
><em> Tell her you love her<em>  
><em> Tell her you love her<em>  
><em> Oh, tell her you love her<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SONGS: <strong>Echo -Jason Walker<br>****

****A Thousand Years -Christina Perri  
><strong>**

****Second Chance -Shinedown  
><strong>**

****Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

****Boyfriend -Big Time Rush  
><strong>**

****Alone In This Bed -Framing Hanley****

****Falling -Florence  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Sentence In This Chapter?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

****Your Favorite Tree?****

**The Answers: Chlerek and Clace - Pine; IlikeBubblegum -Blossom Trees; meep234 -Orange Tree****  
><strong>

**My Answer: I love trees. So freaking much, Maple, Cedar and most of all Cherry Wood!  
><strong>


	53. Echo

Echo

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Jason Walker.  
><strong>

**zoe (Guest) picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!**

** playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

****-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chloe's<strong>** **POV**

Chloe sighed and frowned. It's been four days since the accident. Derek was supposed to get back soon I don't remember how many days it all just fades together, I can only tell a day passes when my phone date changes.

"Don't tell min anything," I tell Tori and she frowns but nods. Derek's been my best friend since we were little, we did everything together. He told me about supernaturals when Simon showed me how to float a ball and claimed it was fake. He was the one who told me what I am, and helped me threw it and god knows Tori wouldn't ever help me put rotting corpses back into their graves. Tori was a friend of mine as well as was Simon but she was just who I ended up telling, she was there when Derek wasn't and she knows what it's like to lose your mother. Except where her's dropped her with her father my mother died. In a car accident when I was driving. I'd gotten my learners while Derek was away I wanted to show it to him, I wanted to see his real smile the one that only comes around every once in a while. Mom wanted to go driving to celebrate and I said yes. I wish I said no. We were driving in her blue Ford Escape. It was a beautiful car, or it was. I was driving and one of her favourite songs came on she sang along and it was a good drive. Suddenly I saw something out of the corner of my eye a light, I heard my Mom scream. I heard the screech as the guy slammed on his breaks and I did as well. I heard the smash as his car T-Boned ours. I could smell the rust and something dripping down my arm. The glass on the car was gone and my Mom's side of the car was completely smashed. My mother…she. I shook off the memory and wiped some tears away that fell down,

"Chloe?" Tori asked and I looked up to see she'd paused the movie we were watching. I didn't even remember the movie's name, "are you okay?" She asked and I nodded. Looking back at the screen she pressed play and I looked off again. My Dad never visited me in the hospital, the nurse told me about my mother and that my father paid for my expenses but didn't want to see me. The other driver was intoxicated and he was charged with first degree murder, I was sort of happy but at the same time we just took a guys life away from him. I guess it was justice he takes my mother's life so we take his.

"Tori?" Tori looked over a question in her eyes, "how are Derek and Simon?" I asked and she smiled,

"That's the first you've asked since you got back from the hospital." I shrugged and she smiled wider, "they won their games they're back soon I think."

"Oh." I whispered staring down at my hand. I'd sprained it and it was in brace for now. It was one of my worse injuries, I also had two broken ribs and a few cuts and stitches. I'd be scarred from this and they'd always remind me what my father told me.

_It's your fault Chloe._

His words circled in my mind none stop it was hard not to concentrate on them when they held so much conviction and truth in them.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, hello<br>__Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound  
>Alone, alone<br>I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
><em>Like a fool at the top of my lungs<em>  
><em>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright<em>  
><em>But it's never enough<em>

* * *

><p>"Dad!" A voice called from the entry way I heard footsteps creak upstairs on their families old wooden floors,<p>

"Boys." Was his reply and I had to strain to hear it.

"They're home." Tori told me and I nodded not moving, "gonna say hi to Derek?" She asked and I sighed,

"I don't know if I can. I feel bad keeping it from him." I whispered and Tori sighed,

"Then don't."

"I have too."

"You don't!" I sighed and looked away,

"I want to." I told her and I missed whatever she said that is if she said something at all. We heard the footsteps come down stairs and Tori smiled at me,

"I put a silencing spell on the room." She told me and I thanked the lord. Derek had the best ears due to being a werewolf it came genetically he was also larger, fitter and stronger. In my opinion you could say hotter as well.

"Chloe?" I looked up to see Simon and Derek standing there bags over their shoulders Simon's hung limply and he was slouched over probably tired from his trip. Derek on the other hand stood up straight his arm bent out at his elbow and his bag thrown over his shoulder by that hand, "what are you doing here?" He asked and I looked at Kit,

"She's been living in your room for the past two days." He told Derek and I looked down, "her parents are in China at a meeting." Derek nodded before walking into his room. The couch I was sitting on had hidden my brace from him so far but it was only time before he noticed. Simon walked over and fell on the couch.

"Soooooo tired." He complained and Tori threw a pillow at him,

"So much quieter without you here!" She snapped.

"You missed me!" Simon cheered,

"Did-

"Tori please." I whispered and she looked at me,

"Sorry Chloe." She replied quickly turning her movie down Simon stared at me confused,

"How'd you do that?" Simon asked in disbelief,

"Headache." I told him and Simon looked at me,

"God Chloe what happened to your hand!" He called out grasping my hand I winced as he grabbed it to quickly,

"What!" Derek's voice called and he was by me in a second he took my hand carefully and looked at it, "what did you do!" He scolded and I sighed looking at Tori who shrugged.

"I tripped." I gave him and he eyed me carefully. One thing about me was I am a terrible liar and they all know that.

"What really happened?" He asked and I looked down.

"She doesn't want to tell you." Tori voiced for me and I nodded agreeing with her.

"Oh." Derek whispered getting up with his hands in his pockets he walked away. Simon frowned and shrugged before getting up and taking his bag to his room. "I'm gonna have a shower." Derek said before walking up the stairs I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

"I thought you didn't want him to know!"

"I don't but I…."

"You thought he'd fight harder to know?" I nodded wiping away my tears,

"It's not a big deal." I told her and she rolled her eyes,

"Your whole life changed in that one second Chloe of course it's a big thing! He deserves to know this!" I sighed and looked down,

"He can't."

"Can I ask why?" Tori asked and I took a breath,

"He's all I have left." I told her and it was the truth. Derek Souza was all I had left. My mother was dead, my father blamed me for her death and wanted nothing to do with me. That left me with my best friend. What would happen if I lost him too. I stretched my arms above my head and closed my eyes laying down on the couch I went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><em>Cause my echo, echo<br>Is the only voice coming back  
>My shadow, shadow<br>Is the only friend that I have__

_Listen, listen_  
><em>I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give<em>  
><em>But it isn't, isn't<em>  
><em>You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I finished my shower and walked down the stairs to find Tori gone and Chloe asleep on the couch. She was wearing sweats and one of my larger shirts or it might have looked large cause it was giant on her small figure. I walked over and picked her up making sure to be careful of her sprained wrist. I heard a quick intake of breath as I touched the side of her torso. I pulled her shirt up a little to see white tape wrapped up around the bottom ribs. I touched one and her body moved away a whimper escaping her lips. Whatever this accident was it wasn't small. Chloe woke up then and I glared at her,

"What is this." I lightly tapped her ribs and tears welled up in her eyes. I instantly felt bad. I'd made her cry! I pulled her closer into my arms and held her close, "don't cry Chloe." I told her and she clung to me,

"Derek." She whispered and I held onto her.

"What happened Chloe."

"I can't tell you." She whispered and I frowned,

"Why not?" I asked and she looked down, "is someone forbidding you to tell me?" I asked and she looked at her hands,

"N-no."

"Then what is it!" I snapped and she frowned,

"I-I…..please." She whispered and I sighed.

"Fine don't tell me." I muttered picking her up carefully I carried her to my room and laid her on my bed, "rest Chloe." I told her and she smiled taking my hand she tugged me onto the bed. We'd slept on the same bed before but she wasn't injured before and we hadn't slept in the same bed since two weeks ago after I made my first change. I changed into a werewolf earlier then most people and Chloe was always there. We'd gone back to my room and fell asleep on my bed as usual except this time something about her had grown on me. I woke up to find that I was cuddling her and moved away quickly. She was my mate. I wanted to get in this bed and snuggle her but at the same time I knew she could get hurt if I did that,

"Derek?"

"I'll take the floor." I told her moving things around to do just that.

* * *

><p>It was the next day that I woke to find Chloe staring at me she was laying on my bed my shirt still on and she looked hot in it. Her hair was brushed to the side her blue eyes alight with life but there was something behind it, the secret. She smiled down at me bringing me out of my thoughts,<p>

"Morning." She said and I groaned back at her,

"Coffee." I told her and she giggled,

"I think your Dad made some." She told me and I nodded getting up. I helped her up as well and we made our way to the kitchen, Dad turned around coffee in hand and he smiled at me,

"Thanks Dad." I said as I took his coffee and drank it. I looked at Chloe who shook her head,

"I'm short enough already." She told me and I smiled back at her,

"Just perfect." I whispered to myself glad no one else heard it. I loved the way Chloe looked everything about her was perfect.

"Chloe can I talk to you?" Dad asked and she nodded letting him lead her into a room and spelled it so I couldn't hear. Damn it!

* * *

><p><em><em>I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name<br>Like a fool at the top of my lungs  
>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright<br>_But it's never enough_

_Cause my echo, echo_  
><em>Is the only voice coming back<em>  
><em>My shadow, shadow<em>  
><em>Is the only friend that I have<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I followed Kit into their computer room and he frowned at me after he closed the door. He muttered a spell before sitting in the desk chair,

"Your father called." He told me and I looked down, "you were in a car accident."

"Did he ask about me?" I asked and Kit shook his head,

"He just called to tell me that Jennifer is dead." I looked away stubbornly then and he frowned,

"Yeah. She is." I told him and tears fell down my face. My mother was gone. My father was gone. I had to tell Derek but I couldn't. This was all my fault!

* * *

><p>Kit got up and walked out I heard Derek say something walking in I looked away from him not wanting him to see me weak,<p>

"What the hell did you say to her!" Derek freaked and I sighed so much for hiding. I wiped my tears away,

"I can't tell you." Kit told him and Derek growled,

"Bullshit, yes you can!" He called whirling on me anger evident in his eyes, "everyone gets to know your big secret before me! I'm your best friend Chloe, I've always been here if that matters to you at all." I looked away,

"It does." I whispered,

"Then tell me." I shook head tears falling down my face.

"I can't." I told him and I heard him growl.

"Damn you Chloe." Derek shot back and walked out I turned and looked at Kit who sighed sadly at me before following his son out.

"Why can't you tell me!" I heard Derek yell at either Tori or his Dad. I leaned against the wall and slid down it,

"She doesn't want you to know!" That was Tori's voice,

"So I'm her best friend how am I supposed to take care of her if she won't even fucking tell me what is wrong!" Derek was still shouting and my head felt worse,

"Chloe?" I looked up and out the door to see Simon standing in his jeans shirtless. He had a towel hanging over his wet hair and his eyes were filled with worry and concern, "you okay?"

"No." I whispered and he moved closer to crouch in front of me,

"You don't look okay, kinda pale." I took in another deep breath my ribs were sore today worse then the day before and my head was pounding giving off a whirring noise.

"Meds." I whispered and he nodded getting up he walked out. I heard the voices die down and closed my eyes.

"Chloe?" I opened them to see Tori on her knees in front of me the rest of the family was standing behind her, "here." She slipped a small bottle into my hands and I opened it taking two out.

"Thank you." I told her she nodded and smiled at me.

"Keep your voices down okay Derek." Tori said making it sound like Derek's fault, "she doesn't need to hear you scream." I froze. Scream. My mother screamed I should've sped up instead of slamming on the breaks maybe we'd be better off.

"Whatever." I looked up in time to see Derek walk out a frown plastered to his face, "don't stay in my room anymore Saunders." He growled my last name as he left and it hurt mentally. We were back to last names.

* * *

><p>"He's not that mad Chloe." Tori tried to convince me,<p>

"Yes he is."

"Is not." I rolled my eyes not getting into the conversation, "coming to watch their practice?" She asked and I shook my head. This would be the first I skipped out on this year,

"Not today." I told her and she raised an eyebrow,

"Why?"

"She's…" I looked away and Tori nudged my arm, "I'm going to her burial." I whispered and Tori gasped,

"I can go with." She offered but I shook my head,

"I'd rather g-go alone." I whispered and Tori sighed. She knew I was lying but she also knew who I wanted to go with. Derek. But I can't tell him so I can't just drag him to my mothers funeral.

"I'll call you after." She told me and I nodded I watched her get up and complain about having to go watch them. Derek walked past me his eyes lingering on me for a moment before snorting in distaste and walking away. As soon as the door closed my cries erupted and I bent over tears falling down my face. Getting up I went and packed my bags and headed for the city bus.

* * *

><p>I got the funeral early and put my two suitcases in the back my Dad was there but he didn't say hi to me. He went on like nothing was going on. I frowned and marched up to him,<p>

"I need some cash." I told him and he handed me a credit card a sticky note was attached to tell me the code,

"I'll distribute cash on it when you need some." He told me and I nodded,

"Thanks." I whispered before walking away. The funeral was nice, my Dad planned the entire thing and flew in from China just for it. Kit showed up and I smiled gratefully at him. There was only a few people from my Mom's work and a few of my teachers who came. They hugged me apologetically and told me they really liked my Mom. I waited until the tombstone was put there. Her name Jennifer Saunders. Was carved neatly into the woods and I fell to my knees in tears. I missed her. Dad was gone having left after dropping his rose on her casket. A red rose for their love. I dropped a yellow rose. Her favourite. I grabbed my bags and left catching the first bus out of town.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>I don't wanna be down and<br>I just wanna feel alive and  
>Get to see your face again<em>__

_I don't wanna be down and_  
><em>I just wanna feel alive and<em>  
><em>Get to see your face again<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"God I hate practice." Simon said as he collapsed on the couch, "he's such a mean coach."

"Or your just a wimp." I responded,

"Why did I have to go if Dad didn't even stay!" Tori complained sitting on the couch farthest from us, "and he made us get a ride home with your smelly friends!"

"He had somewhere to be." Simon said and I shrugged not really caring,

"Where do you think he went?" Tori asked and I shrugged again,

"I called him after the practice, he picked up but he said he was busy."

"What did you hear in the background?" Tori asked,

"Uh…well some guy droning on about someone who…I don't remember but I could hear sobs." Tori went pale then and looked at her hands,

"Oh." She whispered.

"What do you know?" I asked and she looked up,

"Can't tell you." She shot back,

"So where Dad was has to do with Chloe's secret?" I asked and Tori's eyes went wide.

"What secret?" Simon asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She's injured, upset and something happened that she won't tell me."

"Oh." Simon said lamely and I rolled my eyes. Wow my brother sure was interesting, I mean how did he ever get girlfriends like that! The door opened upstairs and Dad walked downstairs. He opened the door and nodded at us,

"Good you're all here." We nodded and he moved to sit across from Tori, "Chloe's left, she went south somewhere for a few months."

"She what!" Tori flipped out and I rolled my eyes. Rich girls acting out by running away, how lame is that.

"She just needs some time."

"Time! Time!" Tori was completely freaking out, "that girl needs help! She needs a shrink for god sakes!"

"Tori calm down." Simon said and I nodded agreeing with him, "she'll be fine."

"You guys don't even know what she's going threw!" She glared at us and we nodded,

"Why don't you tell us then!" Tori went silent and looked at Dad,

"How was she?" Tori asked and Dad frowned looking down.

"She was sad, her Dad showed up but he wouldn't give her a time of day wouldn't even hug her as she cried." My ears perched up at this,

"Can someone fill me in!" Simon shouted,

"Please." I added and Dad sighed,

"Five days ago Chloe and her Mom got in a car accident." Dad started and my heart stopped,

"Chloe was driving," Tori continued for him and she frowned, "there was a drunk driver and he pulled out not stopping before going onto the main road and he T-Boned them. Her mother died." I was listening to the story as Tori continued to tell me about how her Dad blamed her and all this stuff but my focus was on. Her. My Chloe going through this without me, but she didn't want me to know! I would've been there for her!

"Why didn't she tell me." I whispered and Tori frowned,

"She didn't want you to know because you're all she has left, that's what she told me." Tori told me and I looked at my hands, "I think she was afraid that you'd leave her too if she told you."

"Jennifer's funeral was today." Dad told me and I took a deep breath,

"That's where you went." I said and Dad nodded, "I need to process this." I said standing up and walking over to my room.

* * *

><p>No one has heard from Chloe since that day. No one knows anything about where she is or anything, I miss her so much. I just want her to come home. I want to hold her in my arms and tell her she's my forever.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>But 'til then<br>Just my echo, my shadow  
>You're my only friend and I'm<em>___

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
><em>Like a fool at the top of my lungs<em>  
><em>Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright<em>  
><em>But it's never enough<em>

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

_Chloe come home now! You think you can just run off and expect no one to care! Come back home now or I'll find you and drag your ass back home!_

She heard this and frowned before moving farther south. But she never cancelled her phone.

_Chloe you come fucking home now!_

She didn't laugh this time. No this time she cried.

_Chloe? I hope you get this but come home. I know your Mother has passed away but I need you to know I'll always be here. Forever. So come home._

She heard this and called him back, but he never picked up.  
>He saw that she called while he was having a shower and called her back ten times. She never picked up.<p>

_I'm so sorry Chloe. I was in the shower. Please, please, please call me again._

He was begging and she was crying. She missed him but she couldn't go back. Not yet.  
>He continued to leave her messages. She had to pick up one day.<p>

_I miss you Chloe. It's been two months please just call me. Let me hear your voice or something I need you!_

She could hear the pain in his voice. He wished he could hear her's only if it was for a moment.

_Please Chloe, time passes and I can't eat anymore. I can't sleep without knowing I'll see you tomorrow. I need you here Chloe I can't physically live without you and god knows I can't live mentally either._

She packed her bags and started back north. Back to him. But she was scared and nervous to see him. She still didn't pick up her phone.

_Chloe, I changed yesterday. I…I was so scared, I needed you there but you weren't. Guess that's what I get for not being there for you *sad laugh* guess I'll have to get used to not having you at my changes._

She felt terrible. She swore to be there for those no matter what. She broke her promise. Could she still go back and face all that? Would he hate her? She didn't think she could go back if he hated her so she stopped. She paused in fear and took up residence.

_I miss you. I miss you more every day. Dad thinks I'm gonna go suicidal and screams at me for even looking at a cliff. I wouldn't die until you did, then I'd jump off the biggest cliff in the world cause I know I'd see you at the bottom._

She cried in fear. He couldn't die, he just couldn't. But does that mean she stays away so he never knows when she dies or that she goes back to slap him and tell him no!  
>He wanted her. He needed her. He wanted to curl up and die but what was the point if she wasn't waiting for him in heaven either.<p>

_We won the cup Chloe just like you said we would. I wish you could've been here I won for you baby. Always for you. Everything I do is for you why can't you see that!_

He was crying as he left the message.  
>She was frowning as she heard his sobs. How had she such a small petite girl actually broke Derek Souza the towering rude boy.<p>

_I changed again today Chloe. God it hurt even more then last time. Without you there I'm surprised I can ever get through it. I need you Chloe I really do. You promised me. Remember?_

She remembered.  
>He hoped she'd come back.<br>She didn't come.

_I'm guessing by now you want me to stop calling and leaving messages but you see here's the thing. I can't. I'll never stop because you. You're my one and only Chloe. You're my mate._

Her heart raced with excitement. She cried as she realized how her leaving must have hurt him terribly. She packed up and continued home.  
>He waited for her. He didn't want to stop calling, what if the next time she did pick up! Sure he'd left over a hundred messages but he wouldn't stop. Not until she was in his arms.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>Cause my echo, echo<br>Oh my shadow, shadow_____

_Hello, hello_  
><em>Anybody out there?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I got home late. Later then late. Sneaking into their house I walked down the stairs from the landing. Tomorrow was Sunday but no one would be up at four in the morning and I doubted Derek was changing. At least not today. I looked at his door my nerves on high. Half of me screamed to turn and run. The other half told me to open the door and finish what I started. So I gripped the handle turning it to the right I let it go and watched it move open slowly. I hesitated but stepped in anyways. He was sleeping. A soft snore came from under his dark green blankets that matched the dark cherry wood for the bed frame. His walls were painted black with one emerald green wall. I'd convinced him to do that colour. So many memories were in this room, so many that we shared. His dark black hair was spread across his black pillow cases but his hair was a few shades darker. I grabbed one of his shirts from his open drawer and pulled it on. I took a breath before I snuck up to the bed and pulled back the covers. I was wearing my sweats so I wasn't uncomfortable like it would be if I had worn jeans. His top half was bare and I didn't dare look below that. He grumbled as the bed dipped and I moved closer to him,

"Derek." I whispered and he groaned, "Derek." I whispered again my lips closer to his ear and his eyes shot open,

"Chloe!" He called out and I shushed him,

"Hey." I replied before being crushed into a giant hug.

"Please don't let this be another dream." He whispered and I felt something wet hit my cheek. Pulling back I saw him give me a small smile but it was there, the sadness, relief and a glimmer of hope.

"Am I really your mate?" I whispered and he let out a breath.

"It's not a dream." He whispered and I shook my head,

"No it's not." I told him and he hugged me again,

"Yes. Chloe you're my mate." I clung tightly to him letting my sobs out. All the pain and sorrow I'd held inside I just let it out.

"It's my fault." I blubbered and he shook his head,

"It's not."

"Is too, Dad even thinks so."

"Your father is an idiot." Derek told me and I sniffled again burying my head into his neck.

"I missed you."

"I missed you more." He replied and I shook my head,

"Na uh." I replied,

"Uh huh!" He argued,

"Na uh!"

"Chloe?" His voice was serious.

"Yes?"

"I…." His voice faded out and I leaned in closer.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

That one word. That one single word made my world crash to a stop.  
>Love.<br>I loved my mother.  
>She died.<br>I loved my father.  
>He left me.<br>Derek loves me.  
>What will happen to us.<br>But if I don't go out with him….will he leave me?  
>What if he does? What then?<br>I love him.  
>I want him.<br>I need him.

* * *

><p>"I love you too."<p>

"I'll never leave you Chloe." He whispered in my ear and I knew he knew what I'd been thinking. We were just that close. His thoughts Echoed mine and my thoughts Echoed his. We were two people with one soul. Like a song that sang from each heart, an Echo as it is sent back sharing the same lyrics, Derek and I we are one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know it was a cheesy ending.  
><strong>

**NEXT SONGS: **A Thousand Years -Christina Perri  
><strong>**

****Second Chance -Shinedown  
><strong>**

****Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

****Boyfriend -Big Time Rush  
><strong>**

****Alone In This Bed -Framing Hanley****

********Falling -Florence****  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Chapter So Far? OR Your Favorite Fanfiction Darkest Powers Story? (BY ANYONE! EVEN THIS ONE!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

****Your Favorite Sentence From The Previous Chapter?****

**The Answers: IlikeBubblegum: "I smell something burning." ; LilNecro: "Huh wei- SHIT!"****  
><strong>

**My Answer: ..."Huh wei- SHIT!"  
><strong>

**I need more questions!  
><strong>


	54. A Thousand Years

A Thousand Years

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by ****Christina Perri****.**

** Rite (GUEST) picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

** playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

****-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW!****

* * *

><p><em>Heart beats fast<br>Colors and promises  
>How to be brave<br>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

She was there again. Watching him as usual. She was always watching him. Some would tell say true love or love at first sight doesn't exist but for her it does. She fell in love the moment she saw his black floppy hair and his bright green eyes. He'd walked into her kindergarten class half way through the year and he was gorgeous. She fell in love instantaneously but so did half the girls in their class. He walked in with Simon Bae, he'd been here since the beginning of the year but they knew each other as they talked openly all the way to Simon's desk. The teacher introduced him and her heart sang his name.  
><em>Derek Souza.<em>  
>She was always to nervous to talk to him and her stutter got worse. She'd always blush when her friends talked about how cool he was. As the years went by he went into an awkward teenage stage and all the girls that had liked him now liked his brother. He didn't seem to care, it looked like he liked it better. She still liked him though, she'd never stopped. She'd watch him through the corner of her eye in their classes. She'd watch from her locker which was conveniently across the hall from his. She'd follow him to the library and write a bit always keeping one eye on him. She'd turned into his personal stalker.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more  
><em>

* * *

><p>He knew who she was. Chloe Saunders. The rich girl with no mother, he remembered seeing her swollen red eyes in first grade. He remembered wanting to comfort her like everyone else even though he never knew the girl personally he still felt bad for her. He looked up from his book to see her in the leather chair across the room. She always sat there. No matter where he sat she was there. It wasn't creepy that she was always there, sure he thought it was creepy but not in a stalker way. In fact he liked that he could see her, he could watch over her. She may have been rich but she was the nicest girl in the school by far. She talked to whomever she wanted and how she wanted. She was the reason he was on the basketball team even though she thought it was a secret. He remembered her walking up to the coach and pulling him aside they said something and the coach looked angry and then scared before nodding. When he walked back over I wasn't benched anymore and she sent a quick nod at the coach sitting in the bleachers for our practice. Half way through and dark-skinned man ran in and she frowned. We were on a water break so he ran through the court and whispered something to her. It was a day I never forgot because I owed her one and I really wanted to know why she was even there and who the other guy was.<p>

* * *

><p><em><em>Time stands still<br>Beauty in all she is  
>I will be brave<br>I will not let anything take away  
>What's standing in front of me<br>Every breath  
>Every hour has come to this<em>_

_One step closer_

* * *

><p>She was staring at him. Again. God was she ever helpless, couldn't keep her eyes from him for a moment. She tried to focus on work but it just wasn't going to happen.<p>

**Stop**  
><strong>Staring At<strong>  
><strong>Me.<strong>

She read the note he'd passed her several times and she knew her cheeks must have been red. As she bowed her head in guilt.

_I'm sorry._

He read it and nodded. She turned back to her work,

"Four over three." He whispered and she looked up, "that's Sin." She smiled back at him almost making his heart stop. She was so close to him. Math was his favorite subject, but now with her right beside me it was also his favorite class arrangement. He loved her. He knew he did but he was too shy to tell her.

* * *

><p><em><em>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Derek?" Derek looked up looking over at his brother,<p>

"Yes?"

"Do you have a crush on Chloe? Everyone is telling me you were buddy buddy in Math." Derek sighed before nodding,

"Yeah we're friends."

"Not what I asked bro!" Derek ignored him and continued watching. She stood at her locker a small smile on her face. Friends. That was a lot better than stalker.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>And all along I believed I would find you<br>Time has brought your heart to me  
>I have loved you for a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more____________

_One step closer_  
><em>One step closer<em>

* * *

><p>"Chloe?" Derek asked one day when he found her in the cemetery it'd been two weeks since their friendship had started and she was fairly open to him.<p>

"Hi." She whispered.

"I didn't know you were here." He said looking over the tombstones in the graveyard, "I thought it was you when I saw you far away."

"It's me." He looked at the gravestone and frowned.

"Your mother?" He asked and she nodded tears in her eyes,

"Yeah." She whispered again and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Chloe dropped the bouquet of flowers on the grave and he took her hand.

"I want to show you something." He pulled her out past the stones and over the small windy hill. On the other side was a large tombstone.

"What is it?"

"My entire family is here." He told her, "even my parents." He pointed to their names and Chloe hugged him. She was there for him like no one else was.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more____________  
><em>_______

* * *

><p>"Hey Chloe!" She spun around. It was college now and they were best friends. She knew everything about him and he knew everything about her. Well everything but that she loved him, "wanna get some ice cream?" He asked and she nodded eagerly. He led her to their favorite ice cream shop. He ordered her a strawberry and himself a chocolate. She couldn't smile. Not anymore it was just to tiring to smile when she was so sad.<p>

"Thanks." She said as she took it and he studied her in concern. Had he done something? He'd wanted her to be happy like usual but she was…disappointed. In him?

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked and she shook her head,

"No I did."

"What was it?" He asked as his leg brushed along hers. Just in comfort he had to tell himself. A tear fell down her face and she wiped it away.

"It's in the past now."

"Chloe." His voice was stern now and she sighed.

"I have to move out." She whispered standing up she took her ice cream with her.

* * *

><p>They shared an apartment together, they had their own rooms. He didn't want her to move out. She couldn't leave him. Not now, not when he was so close to telling her. She was gone when he came out of his revere. Where was home? Why did his chest hurt so much? Is this what it's like to be heart broken. Over all that time of watching her from a distance, of loving her! She was leaving now? He'd loved her for thousands of days! For years! Getting up he hurried and hailed a cab. It took off and he told the cabby his apartment block.<p>

* * *

><p>She was packing when he got home and he grabbed her hand,<p>

"Don't."

"I have too." Tears streamed down her face and he wiped them away holding her face in his hands,

"Please stay." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"D-don't." She whispered, "I need to go." She zipped her bag up and dragged it out of her room he chased after her watching her head out,

"Chloe wait!" He called. Now or Never. If he didn't he would regret it later. What if this makes her stay? "I love you."

"What?" She asked turning around.

"I love you." He repeated, "I've loved you ever since I was young."

"I've loved you since kindergarten the moment you walked in the door." She whispered and he smiled walking over he kicked her bag to the side and gathered her in his arms.

"Everything always turns out right." He whispered before kissing her.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>And all along I believed I would find you<br>Time has brought your heart to me  
>I have loved you for a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more_____________________

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I didn't have many ideas. Hope it was good though XD I sort of switch between long and short chapters just to keep updating XD.  
><strong>

**NEXT SONGS: **Second Chance -Shinedown  
><strong>**

****Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

****Boyfriend -Big Time Rush  
><strong>**

****Alone In This Bed -Framing Hanley****

****Falling -Florence  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Smiley Face?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

****Your Favorite Chapter So Far? OR Your Favorite Darkest Powers Fanfiction Story?  
><strong>**

**The Answers: ****meep234: Titanium; IlikeBubblegum: All of them.  
><strong>

**My Answer: Well...Strange Requests by murrey-2012 CHECK IT OUT!  
><strong>


	55. Second Chance

Second Chance

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by ****Shinedown****.**

** Rite (GUEST) picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!  
><strong>

** playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

****-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW!****

* * *

><p><em>My eyes are open wide<em>  
><em>By the way I made it through the day<em>  
><em>I watch the world outside<em>  
><em>By the way I'm leaving out today<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I pulled my bags out of my car and stared at my new campus. This was my home now I payed the cabby and walked off to my dorm room. No friends, new room and a new campus was a great mix. _It's still better. _Yeah, better then her. I shook my head clearing my thoughts and continued to my room. Pulling my keys out I unlocked it and stepped in. A single room, no roommate. It's perfect for being alone. Just what I want and yet...I feel lonely. After years of living with Haley it's different but a good different. Now I go to bed knowing that she hasn't cheated on me in my own bed! I closed my eyes and cleared my head. Grabbing my pack I headed off to the library.

* * *

><p><em>Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can<br>To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
>I'm not angry, I'm just saying<br>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

* * *

><p>Walking in I noticed it was empty. Books filled the shelves and I felt at home,<p>

"Can I help you?" I looked down to see a young girl, she looked 16 her blonde hair flowed past her shoulders and I scowled. Blonde hair like Haley.

"No." I replied meeting her bright blue eyes,

"Alright then just call if you do." Turning away she picked up a stack of books taller then herself. Walking away she headed into the many book shelves. I turned and headed to the back of the library not seeing anyone I set my stuff down and checked the shelves.

"That's the fiction section." I looked over to see a stack of book,

"Would you like some help?"

"No thanks." The books were set down on the table and she turned to me, "are you a fiction person?"

"No."

"History?"

"Not really."

"Science." I nodded and she smiled, "it's that shelf there." She told me pointing to the one across from the fiction center.

"Thanks."

"Enjoy." I walked over looking behind me to see her putting books back in the fiction section.

"You like books?" I asked as I looked through the shelves,

"Yes. I'm more of a movie fan, I want to direct movies."

"Cool." I replied pulling a book of the shelf,

"Do you know what you want to do?" I looked at her slightly surprised.

"Most people ask what you're studying for." She smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. This girl was nothing like Haley.

"Yes but some people don't know what they want to be."

"I'm one of them, there's so much I want to do I just can't pick and choose." She nodded her blonde hair swaying to the movement.

"Interesting." She turned back to her work then and I continued to look at books.

"Not many people come here."

"No this is for reading and borrowing books. You can study if you're quiet. The other library has a coffee shop and it hosts parties and things like that."

"Sounds noisy." I looked at her then and she was reaching up to put a book on the upper shelf. I tried to ignore the opportunity to look at her perfect ass but I couldn't resist.

"It is. This is the quiet library and the other is the social library."

"I like this one better." I told her moving up behind her I grabbed the book and slid it into place. She looked up at me with those blue eyes and smiled,

"Thank you." I nodded and moved away. Why was it that when she looked at me like that I just froze up, like I can't say a word.

"I should go now." I grabbed my stuff and she nodded.

"It was nice meeting you..."

"Derek. Derek Souza." She smiled and held her hand out to me,

"Chloe Saunders." I shook it and she smiled. Her hands were so small and yet it was like...like they belonged in mine. Walking out of the library I shook of any thoughts of relationships. After Haley I knew there was no one out there for me. No one.

* * *

><p><em>I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved<br>Said, "Why are you always running in place?"  
>Even the man in the moon disappeared<br>Somewhere in the stratosphere_

* * *

><p>I wanted to go back. It was a week ago and Chloe Saunders was still running threw my mind. Does it sound low that I want to go to the library just to see her? I've never gone to a library to see someone. It was always for the books. I stood there staring at the silent library and made my decision walking in I looked around for the beautiful blonde.<p>

"Hi." I looked over to find a brunette dark skinned girl smiling at me,

"Hi." I replied gruffly looking around again.

"I'm Rae." I looked back at her and nodded, "I help run the library."

"Cool."

"I know." I looked back at the blabbering, annoying girl and grunted. Walking past her further into the walls of books, "my bestest friend works here too."

"Hmm." I pretended to listen as I walked threw the throng of books.

"She's so so cool. She's like the master of this library and since the librarian is sick she runs it. Isn't that awesome." I shrugged.

"Rae someone is here to see you." I looked behind me to see Chloe standing there. The girl who I've been thinking of and here I was...not saying anything.

"Who is it."

"Liam." Chloe's voice was full of disapproval and disgust.

"Oh..sorry."

"Just make him wait outside next time." She said looking behind her and I followed her gaze. There leaning against a book shelf was a taller boy. About my height his hair a blondish brown and his eyes...well they were just creepy. He winked at Chloe and she rolled her gorgeous blue eyes at him, "freak."

"You know you want me." He replied his voice deep and husky, it made me want to throw up or beat the shit out of him for looking at Chloe like that.

"Only in your dreams." She shot back. She had a temper. Something Haley didn't have.

"Oh yes you are." She turned away from him and his eyes strayed to her ass. I glared at him and he looked up at me, "who's that." Chloe looked over as well and smiled at me.

"Nice to see you again Derek." I nodded my throat to thick to respond, "something you looking for?"

"Uh..." I looked around and shrugged, "good book." I managed out and she smiled.

"We have plenty of those here." She walked up to me and grabbed my jacket sleeve, "I'll show you my favorites."

"Bye Chloe I'm off!"

"Bye Rae."

"What no goodbye hug." Liam whined.

"Get out." Chloe led me down a few book shelves and around the corner, "I hate that guy."

"Why?" I asked the block in my throat disappeared as my courage returned.

"He's just creepy. There's something about him that just screams 'run'."

"Is he really that bad?" I asked and she nodded,

"Their are rumors that he's raped girls on campus." She told me,

"But they're just rumors."

"I'd rather be safe then raped." She replied and I nodded agreeing with her, "he's one of those guys you get close to and your skin just feels uncomfortable and you feel like you're being stripped in their mind."

"Okay then.." She looked up at me before walking again.

"So...how have you been?"

"Good."

"That's good."

* * *

><p><em><em>Please don't cry one tear for me<br>I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
>This is my one and only voice<br>So listen close, it's only for today__

* * *

><p>I started to visit her every Tuesday and Thursday. We'd talk about books we'd both read and she'd point of sequels that I'd never heard of. She was nice to talk to. One of those people you just want to talk to.<p>

"Derek?" I looked up from my table and she sat down, "we're going to close soon."

"Oh..why so early today?" I asked and she frowned,

"Well...I have to meet up with my Dad for dinner." She told me and I packed my stuff up,

"Why so sad?" I asked and she sighed leaning back in her chair,

"I'm not sad."

"Yes you are." I stared at her and she gave me a forced smile.

"My Dad hasn't been the same since...since my mother died." She confessed in me. Her eyes stayed staring at the table and I sat back down.

"I never had a mother. I was adopted and he was married before." She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"I loved my mother." I took her hand in mine,

"Can I walk you?"

"No that's alright." I nodded and dropped her hand instantly missing the contact.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?" She asked looking back at me.

"Are we friends?"

"Of course." She replied, "I mean if you want to be..." She gave me a smile while her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I do." Her eyes cleared up and she tilted her head adorably.

"Cool."

"Next time we should...talk more." Chloe nodded and smiled at me.

"Yo Chlo!" I looked behind her to see a punk guy his hair was gelled up and his jacket was leather as were his boots. He had ripped jeans on and a white tank top that showed parts of whatever tattoo's he had.

"Seb did you get a new tat?" Chloe asked walking towards him,

"Yep! One with your name!" A small giggle came from Chloe and she stopped and looked at me.

"I have to lock up." I nodded and grabbed my bag walking past Seb I started down the hall.

"Don't you want to see my tattoo!" He said and she sighed,

"No."

"It's by my heart."

"People will think we're dating."

"What! Ew! Date you yuck!" Relief flooded me and I didn't understand why.

"Where's Dad?"

"I told him I'd pick you up!"

"I hate motorcycles."

"Your no fun anymore!"

"I hear that a lot." She replied and I turned to go to my building, "I'll see you Thursday right Derek?" I looked back and nodded getting a smile in return.

* * *

><p><em>I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved<em>  
><em>Said, "Why are you always running in place?"<em>  
><em>Even the man in the moon disappeared<em>  
><em>Somewhere in the stratosphere"<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey punk!" I turned around on the path I was to see Seb leaning agains the wall. His leather shoes were replaced with motorcycle boots and his hair was crushed probably by the motorcycle helmet under his arm.<p>

"Me?"

"Yeah you." I walked over to him and he spat at the ground before standing up. He looked down on me slightly and grinned, "you friendly with my sis."

"Your sis?"

"Chloe." They were siblings? Sebastian did share her blue eyes but his were a little darker and more intimidating where as hers were bright a cheerful. She had lushes blonde locks and he had dark brown messy hair. He was tall and she was short. They were nothing alike.

"Uh yeah."

"You hurt her and I'll beat you up all by myself." He grasped my shoulder and looked into my eyes, "you go that." I nodded and he smiled.

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah." He let go of my arm and started to walk off.

"Did something happen to Chloe that makes her shy?" He looked back at me and sighed.

"She's not shy, she's just closed off. She doesn't like to open up to people because..." His face fell and he scrunched his hands up, "she's afraid."

"Of what?"

"She has this theory that once you let someone in their that much closer to destroying you. She had these walls. Make it past the first you're her friend you know her but you don't know her that well. The second is knowing about her a little more, you're better friends but you still can't hurt her. Her third wall takes years to get by. If you get in she watches you constantly because she's been hurt so badly that she;s afraid of being broken again."

"How has she been hurt?"

"My mother dying was the first blow, then her long term boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend, then her male best friend tried to rape her and the list goes on. She just isn't lucky with the people she loves."

"Was she different?"

"She used to let everyone in. She used to be an open book and she was fun. She did crazy stunts and was more open. Now she's not."

"Has anyone other then you tried to change that?" I asked and he sighed.

"No. My father doesn't care about anything but his company." Seb gave me a small smile then before turning around and walking off down the path. Turning around I continued to the library.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can<br>To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
>I'm not angry, I'm just saying<br>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance________

* * *

><p>"You're late!" Chloe scolded as I walked threw the doors and I shrugged,<p>

"Ran into your brother."

"Of course you did." She muttered before smiling at me and pulling me into the back.

"He told me a lot."

"Right...so if he told you a lot what do we have left to talk about."

"Go on a date with me." I asked and she smiled,

"Why haven't you asked me before? It's been five months Derek." I sighed and looked down,

"Because I swore I wouldn't date."

"Why not?"

"I had my heart broken." I told her and she frowned taking my hands in hers,

"How?"

"My long time girlfriend cheated."

"I had my boyfriend do that." She whispered and I nodded,

"I heard."

"Guess we're a perfect pair." She teased and I smiled leaning closer to her,

"I guess we are." She closed the gap then and kissed me.

* * *

><p><em>Here is my chance<br>This is my chance_

* * *

><p>"Chloe!" I called as I ran into the library rounding the corner I saw Chloe laying on one of the tables. Her face was covered by her arm and she groaned,<p>

"Derek?"

"We're you sleeping?" I asked smiling at my girlfriends form and she sat up,

"I was?" I walked over and kissed her forehead, "I don't remember falling asleep." She whispered before looking around.

"It's okay you probably weren't sleeping long." I told her and she looked up at me,

"I promised to meet you after class!"

"It's okay." I told her,

"No it's not!" She lowered her head into her hands and I frowned pulling her hands away so I could see her face.

"I was just worried when you didn't show up." I held her close to me and buried my nose in her hair.

"Where's Rae?" She asked looking around and I shrugged.

"She wasn't here when I got here."

"Oh." Standing up I helped her steady herself on her feet and she smiled at me, "thanks."

"Chloe?" She looked up at me and I smiled at her, "I think...nevermind." I told her and she raised an eyebrow,

"What is it Derek?"

"It's nothing." She shook her head at me,

"We promised no secrets."

"I'll tell you tonight." I told her leading her to her office,

"Promise?" She asked as she pulled her coat on and I nodded,

"I promise." I held my hand out for hers and she grasped it. Leading her out of the library we started to my dorm,

"My room?" I asked and she nodded holding her hand up to her mouth as she yawned.

"Movie?" She asked and I nodded,

"Your choice." She smiled wide and held my hand close leaning her head on my arm as she did.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can<br>To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand  
>I'm not angry, I'm just saying<br>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance<br>Sometimes goodbye is a second chance  
><em>____________________

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"What movie did you pick?" I asked as I walked back into my room a bowl of popcorn in my hands.

"Alice in Wonderland." She replied and I set the drinks down on the table,

"Johnny Depp?" I asked looking at her and she nodded,

"That okay?" She asked a hint of worry and disappointment in her voice,

"Of course." I gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"Popcorn!" She cheered jumping on my bed a moment after I picked the bowl back up of it.

"Careful Chlo." I told her handing the bowl to her she blushed and nodded.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?" I asked looking at her,

"You..you promised." I wrapped an arm around her and held her close. Her eyes stayed on her hands though and she gasped for air.

"Chloe?" She reached a hand up and wiped her eyes, "Chlo?" I asked again and she leaned against me.

"It's not...bad right?" Realization finally came. I kissed her hair and closed my eyes.

"It's not."

"I thought-"

"Chloe?" I interrupted her. I didn't want to hear that she didn't trust me enough that...that she really thought I would break up with her.

"Yes?" She replied meekly,

"I love you." She gasped and looked up at me tears fell from her eyes and she hugged me tightly.

"I love you too Derek." I smiled before leaning into her and kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have idea for next chapter! PUT :D in a review if you like it.  
><strong>

**HOSPITAL PATIENT  
><strong>

**NEXT SONGS: **Only Girl In The World -Rihanna  
><strong>**

****Payphone -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

****Boyfriend -Big Time Rush  
><strong>**

****Alone In This Bed -Framing Hanley****

****Falling -Florence  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Your Favorite Time?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

******Your Favorite Smiley Face**?****

**The Answers: ****meep234: :P; IlikeBubblegum: :D; Guest: :S  
><strong>

**My Answer: XD  
><strong>


	56. Alone In This Bed

Alone In This Bed

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Framing Hanley.**

** wolf girl eats cake picked this song.**

**ACCEPTING SONGS**

**playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

**-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW**

* * *

><p><em>Waking up without you<em>  
><em> It doesn't feel right<em>  
><em> To sleep with only memories<em>  
><em> It's harder every night<em>  
><em> And sometimes I think I can feel you breathing on my neck<em>

_Tonight I'm reaching out to the stars_  
><em> I think that he owes me a favor<em>  
><em> It doesn't matter where you are<em>  
><em> I'll hold you again<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

Another day just like any day. Ever since my father passed away I've done the same thing everyday. Drink. That's all I do now. Dad was the only parent I knew he was the one who pushed me along. My brother Simon is too busy with his comic books to notice what I'm doing and my half sister wouldn't give a damn. Technically we're not actually related not threw blood at least but their still family. Dad had left me his house in his will which is why I'm living here now. It is home to me and it always will be. He would've left it to Tori or Simon but Tori likes the house she bought and Simon has a pent house suite so Dad gave it to me. Probably wanted me out of my half as cheep apartment if you could even call it that. I liked to save my money for school instead of on luxury things that I don't necessarily need.

"Okay that's it!" I opened my eyes from where I sat on the couch to see my long time best friend. She'd been here everyday, in fact when she heard my Dad gave me the house she moved in to 'watch' over me. She was rarely here though with school, work and her long term boyfriend, "get up." She ordered her blue eyes electric with fear and...sorrow?

"No."

"Now Derek." She moved around to push on my shoulders, "up!" I didn't move though staying where I was.

"No."

"Please." Her voice broke and I looked up just as she looked away, "please." She whispered again and I sat up.

"Chloe?" I asked looking at her but she kept her eyes glued to the wall. I could still see the pool of water she held back in them. _Don't cry._ I thought. If she cried it'd be the end for me. I couldn't be the one to make her cry. At the moment she was all I had. With Dad dead and my siblings to busy to pay attention to me. She was always here, watching and taking care of me well when she could. If I lost her I'd be all alone. Again.

* * *

><p><em>I wish I could hear your voice<em>  
><em> Don't leave me alone in this bed<em>  
><em> I wish I could touch you once more<em>  
><em> Don't leave me alone in this bed<em>  
><em> Not tonight, not tomorrow<em>

_ I've got the feeling that this will never cease_  
><em> Living in these pictures<em>  
><em> It never comes with ease<em>  
><em> I swear if I could make this right<em>  
><em> You'd be back by now<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm tired Derek." She whispered looking at me accomplishing her goal at keeping her tears at bay.<p>

"Chloe-"

"I try so hard but I can't help you if you won't listen!" Her voice was strong but I could hear the waver hidden behind it.

"He's gone." I whispered and she glared at me,

"And what you think he'd want you wasting away your life with drinking!" I looked down, "I lost my Mom when I was six Derek and now my Dad is in the hospital extremely sick and I manage to make it threw the day." I sighed and slumped into the couch.

"I'm trying-"

"Bullshit!" I looked up surprised. Chloe never swears. Not ever!

"Chlo-" She didn't wait to hear me before stomping out of the room. I wanted to follow but the couch was just so comfortable I didn't feel like getting up. So I didn't.

* * *

><p><em> Tonight I'm screaming out to the stars<em>  
><em> He knows he owes me a favor<em>  
><em> It doesn't matter where you are<em>  
><em> You'll be mine again<em>

_ I wish I could hear your voice_  
><em> Don't leave me alone in this bed<em>  
><em> I wish I could touch you once more<em>  
><em> Don't leave me alone in this bed<em>

* * *

><p>"Derek?" A small knock came on my door and I set the whiskey bottle down on the side table,<p>

"What do you want Chloe."

"I...I want to apologize for yelling earlier." It was five hours after her episode and I had moved to my room.

"Got it. You can go now." I heard a slight sigh and the door handle jiggled. "Go." I demanded and I heard footsteps retreat. I stared at the ceiling the pain in my heart increasing. She was right. Dad wouldn't want me drinking my life away but I couldn't do what she wanted of me. I didn't want to. I looked up when the door swung open and Chloe walked in.

"Your door is to easy to unlock." She informed me and I glared at her.

"If you-"

"I'm leaving." That shut me up,

"What no Chlo-"

"I made my decision Derek, I'm not doing any good here. All I do is eat the stuff in your fridge-"

"I don't mind!"

"-I just think it'd be better if I left. Maybe you can fix this by yourself."

"Please Chloe." I begged getting off my bed the alcohol rushed to my head and I sat back down before I fell. Her face was full of pain and she looked away.

"You're not making this easier." She whispered, "I thought you wanted me gone."

"I never-"

"Didn't you?" She looked me in the eye, "you told me to go."

"Not go like actually leave!" I snapped and she sighed,

"Well I am going!"

"I don't want you too!" I sighed and looked down at my hands, "I need you." I whispered,

"No you don't." She walked up and kissed my cheek, "I'm only a phone call away when you're ready to talk."

"Chloe-"

"Don't hesitate to call."

"Where will you go?" I asked and she shrugged,

"There's a small apartment in the building you used to live in."

"No you can't live there!" I snapped worry seeping into my bones.

"I have no where else Derek." I sighed. I couldn't believe I was going to say this but,

"What about Richard?" I asked and she frowned looking down.

"When I moved in here he made me choose. You or him Derek." She kissed my forehead,

"It will always be you." My breath caught and I reached out to pull her in for a hug but by the time my hand went to grab her she was already walking out the door. Guess that's what I get for drinking.

"Chloe!" I jumped off the bed and hurried to my door, "Chloe wait!" I started down the stairs as her hair swept out the door and it closed with a bang. I was alone again. Her name on my lips.

Guess this is what it feels like to lose everything you had.

* * *

><p><em>What about the plans that we had<em>  
><em> We'd be crazy not to go<em>  
><em> Meet me in Capeside.<em>

_ I wish I could hear your voice_  
><em> Don't leave me alone in this bed<em>  
><em> I wish I could touch you once more<em>  
><em> Don't leave me alone in this be<em>

* * *

><p>I stopped drinking and started to go back to school. I was so behind in University but I was smart enough to catch up. I saw Chloe every now and then but she'd just wave a hello to me. I hadn't gotten the courage to walk up to her and ask her how she was. Her blonde hair was flying behind her and I ran up to her,<p>

"Chloe!" She stopped and looked back at me,

"Yes?"

"Can we have lunch?" I asked and she smiled at me,

"I'd like that." She smiled brightly at me and I grinned back, "can we eat at you're house and you can make me you-"

"Fried chicken." I finished for her and she smiled.

"Yeah, and we can...talk about things." I nodded and she smiled wider if that was even possible, "walk me to class?"

"Yeah." I replied reaching out I took her school books following her to her next class.

* * *

><p><em>Don't leave me alone<em>  
><em> Don't leave me alone<em>  
><em> Don't leave me alone in this be<em>

* * *

><p>"Derek!" Chloe's voice rang throughout me house and I smiled.<p>

"In the kitchen!" I called back and she came around the corner throwing her keys on my table she ran at me wrapping her small arms around my torso.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you as well Chloe." I whispered holding her to me.

"I knew you could change if I left."

"Only because it was the only way to get you back." I whispered and she looked up at me.

"Don't do that to me again."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I replied and she smiled before pulling away from me and walking over to the table, "talk to me."

"He died."

"I know."

"I...He's all I had Chloe."

"Had? You **_have_**me, Simon and Tori!" She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, "are we not enough!"

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Isn't it?"

"No it's not! I love all of you but he's the one who took me in!" She looked over at me and sighed, "he's the one who looked at me as a human and not some stubborn waste of space little boy!"

"He loved you Derek." She said moving over to me she turned the stove off, "we all love you and we all hate that you're like this."

"I've changed!" I argued and she shook her head,

"You're still stubborn and you won't express your feelings."

"I don't-"

"You're not a burden Derek." I looked down into her ocean blue eyes and pulled her close to me.

"I don't want to be alone." I whispered and she hugged me tightly,

"You won't."

"Move back in." I whispered in her ear, "please move back in with me."

"I will."

"Really!" I asked pulling away and she rolled her eyes,

"Yes!"

I helped Chloe move back in that day and it was just like old times, but this time I couldn't control myself.

"I love you Chloe." She spun around from where she stood at the foot of her bed in one of my extra rooms. We'd been unpacking her stuff for hours now and I had to tell her.

"What?"

"I love you." I said again and she looked away,

"Yeah I love you to Derek." She whispered and I sighed,

"I love you as more then a friend Chloe."

"Are you just saying this cause if you are I'll-"

"Why would I randomly say this Chloe!" I snapped and she looked at me tear tracks traced down over her cheeks and my breath froze in midair falling in tiny icicles onto the floor,

"Because you f-found out that I love you." I moved closer then my palm caressing her tiny cheek and she looked up at me. Leaning down I captured her lips with mine.

"I love you Chloe I really do." I whispered as I pulled back and she smiled slightly.

"I love you too Derek."

* * *

><p>Days passed by and weeks and then suddenly we were jumping through years. Years of fun, laughter, joy. Year after year I would wake up terrified only to find that she was still there. Right beside me, her blonde hair spread over her pillow the pillow that sat next to mine on our bed exactly where it belonged.<p>

I didn't feel as alone anymore and I knew I never would again.

* * *

><p><em>Don't leave me alone<em>  
><em> Don't leave me alone<em>  
><em> Don't leave me alone in this bed<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's not that good I was rushing to get this out. I am going to make a Christmas OneShot next with a Christmas song so please tell me YOUR favorite one and I'll use the one that is most common.  
><strong>

**Dear Guest: I hope you read this because their are many people who review as "Guest" you sent this review:  
><strong>

So I really want to see a fanfic of the song reason. I think that is the cutest song and I think it could work well

**I'm not saying no but I need to know the singer for the song Reason. Please send me a review and tell me who it is.**

**NEXT SONGS: Falling -Florence**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Favorite Christmas Song! (Let it Snow, Frosty the Snowman, Rudolf and any others!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

**Your Favorite Time Of Day?**

**The Answers: SupahNinja: Midnight; IlikeBubblegum: Early Morning; Chlerek and Clace: Midnight  
><strong>

**My Answer: Dusk**


	57. Only Girl (In the World)

Only Girl (In The World)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Rihanna.  
><strong>

**aurastripe11 picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!**

** playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

****-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW****

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

He wasn't in class today. Derek wasn't in class. Derek never skips class. Where was he? Was he okay? All these thoughts circled in my head as I rushed home. It's been three months since we escaped the Edison Group and everything has been fine. We were attending a small high school now and Derek loved it. At first he was reluctant but now he just wants to graduate. I grabbed by phone as I ran and dialed his number for the fifth time since second period. No one picked up. Where was he? His car was still at school but he was no where to be found. He was the hottest guy at school now with his dark black hair striking green eyes and his acne all cleared up. All the girls glared at short me for being with him but Derek always ignored them. I reached the house and raced up the stairs to our shared bedroom. I froze when I heard a moan and my heart skipped a beat. This can not be happening. Not to me and Derek. I held back tears and opened the door. I cannot assume things like people do in movies and then it turns out that their wrong. I would not be someone like that. I stepped into the room to see my Aunt and Kit standing at the side of the bed,

"Aunt Lauren?" I asked and she looked at me. A frown was clear on her face and then my eyes reached Derek. His eyes were closed and his face covered in sweat. I rushed to his side instantly and took his hand, "he changed yesterday!" I said and Kit nodded frowning.

"I know. I'm afraid that Derek has caught a serious illness." I looked at Derek to see his eyes open now,

"Chloe?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm here Derek." I told him and he clutched my hand tightly, "how serious?" I asked and my Aunt frowned,

"There's no cure Chloe."

Fear gripped my heart as I looked down at the love of my life.

"Derek." I whispered half aware that my Aunt and Kit had left the room. He looked up at me with feverish eyes and gave me a forced smile.

"Chloe I love you."

"Don't make it sound like goodbye!" I scolded him and he frowned.

"I'm not trying too."

"You'll get through this. We'll find a cure and you'll be fine." I told him as I brushed his hair away from his face, "you'll be fine." I said again as I held the tears back.

"Chloe-"

"You can't leave me." I demanded and he patted the bed beside him so I crawled up and snuggled up to him.

"I don't want you to keep your hopes up about this Chloe."

"Don't you start with me Derek." He kissed my forehead and held me close,

"Guess were lucky it's only contagious to werewolves." He whispered into my hair and closed my eyes.

"No dying." I whispered only to feel him pull me tighter against him. We sat there in silence just the noise of the seconds ticking down from the clock sitting on the bedside table.

* * *

><p><em>La la la la<br>La la la la  
>La la la la<em>

* * *

><p>"Derek!" Simon barged into the room at full speed and I looked over my shoulder to see that school had been over for almost half an hour.<p>

"Kit told us." Tori said as she walked in, it was surprising to find her as sad as I was. They might not get along but they cared enough about each other to be upset. We were a team, a pack.

"There has to be a cure!" Simon rambled on about all his ideas as he sat down on the bed. As tired at Derek was he still smiled and argued with his brother. His eyes had a glint of fever and you could feel the waves of heat coming off his body. He squeezed my hand as they talked and I looked to my left to see Tori getting on the bed beside me.

"I could try and find a spell." I smiled and took her hand in mine,

"We can look but I'm sure Kit has done that already." Letting my hand go she hugged me and I used my free hand to hug her back keeping my other attached to Derek's.

"Group hug!" Simon called at he tackled us and Derek rolled his green eyes before joining in.

"I hate this!" Tori said as she pulled away carefully wiping her tears away. Within seconds of seeing Tori hide her tears Simon faced away from us,

"I'm not crying," he told us in a scratchy voice which made Tori giggle slightly.

"Anyone want to watch Ted?" Derek suggested and Simon turned around to smack his arm,

"This is not the mood for funny movies!" He snapped and I hugged Derek,

"I think he just doesn't want to see everyone so down."

"I'm not smiling because you're dying." Tori said and Simon pointed at her nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride<br>Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
>So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight<br>I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride_

* * *

><p>I was hard the next couple days as we all watched Derek get more and more sick knowing we couldn't do anything about it. Lauren wanted to put him down with a drug like a dog to put him out of his misery but we all over ruled her. Looking at him going through pain and screaming out at night as something else went wrong in his body only to heal again because of his werewolf genetics. Sometimes a bone would break then heal only to break again and again. I hated watching him go through this I almost asked him if he wanted the easy way out.<p>

"We'll find a cure Dad!" Simon yelled and I walked into the living room to get another blanket for my shivering _werewolf_ boyfriend.

"If we don't I can't make him go threw this anymore."

"But Dad!"

"One week Simon." Kit walked out past me and I looked at Simon,

"He's-"

"In pain I know but I can't just sit and watch my brother die!"

"You think I want to watch him die either! Simon I want more then anything for Derek to recover but...but what if we can't and instead we let him die this way." I sat down on the couch beside him.

"I've tried everything." He whispered and I nodded,

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world<br>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Like I'm the only one that's in command<br>Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world<br>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart<br>Only one..._

* * *

><p>"Chloe?" I sat up in bed to look over at Derek his eyes were glazed, "I think I need to turn."<p>

"Oh!" I got up and grabbed my jacked before helping him up from the bed and helping him outside. We didn't get far into the forest before he collapsed onto all fours.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He looked up to meet my eyes and I kissed his nose,

"I love you too Derek." I ran my hands through his hair as he started to tremble. I sat and helped him through the change and then he was a wolf, "Derek you got sick after you changed...do you remember if you ate something or anything?" I ran my hands through his pelt before he looked at me his eyes telling me all I needed to know.

Something had happened that night and maybe if we find out what it was we could figure this out. We could make him better again.

When he changed back and pulled his clothes on we walked around forest for a bit. We had to stop regularly so he could rest,

"It was here." Derek whispered pointing at a bush, "a flower to pretty and beautiful it reminded me of you." Derek smiled at me before sliding down the tree he was leaning on.

"Did you eat it?"

"I bit the end of the stem so I could take it to you." I moved towards the bush and looked around before I picked up a dead and limp flower, "I got a face full of pollen and dropped it."

"This could really help us Derek." I whispered before reaching out to squeeze his hand before holding up the dead flower, "I'll give it to Simon." I helped him up as best I could and we continued home.

* * *

><p><em>Want you to take me like a thief in the night<br>Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
>Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside<br>And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

* * *

><p>"Weird plant." Kit commented the next morning while he inspected it, "maybe Grace can help us."<p>

"Who?" Tori asked and Kit looked up, "closest pack leader who also happens to have someone who knows someone who survived this sickness."

"So there is a cure!"

"No he was just lucky and they knew someone who was willing to...to trade lives with him."

"How long have you known this?" I asked and he looked down,

"Since the beginning."

"And you're just telling us now!"

"Because Derek asked me not to mention it!" I froze and Kit sighed, "he asked me not to tell anyone because he doesn't want anyone to trade lives with him."

"Well grab someone of the streets!" Simon yelled and Kit glared at him,

"I will not trade an innocent for my sons life."

"Then a criminal." Tori said with a shrug and I sighed.

"There is a catch isn't there." I muttered and Kit nodded,

"It has to be someone emotionally and spiritually connected to the werewolf." A woman's voice floated through the house and I turned around to see a girl at least half a foot taller then Simon with long black hair and blue eyes, "I'm Grace." She greeted us and we waved.

"Well we all have that kind of connection." Simon said and Grace shook her head,

"I'm afraid you don't. You see the flower Derek bit is what made him sick," she pointed at the flower on the table, "it is so beautiful that a werewolf becomes so enthralled in it they instantly want to give it to their mate."

"But biting it makes them sick." I finished and she nodded,

"The only life that will restore Derek's is his mates." All eyes turned on me.

* * *

><p><em>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world<br>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Like I'm the only one that's in command<br>Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,  
>only one...<em>

* * *

><p>"No! Absolutely not! I told you Dad that this wasn't an option!" Derek growled at us as we surrounded his bed,<p>

"Derek there's no other-"

"No." He stubbornly refused.

"Derek let me do this please." I begged and he shook his head.

"No, Chloe I won't-"

"They won't survive without you Derek, I'm just a necromancer I can't give them the help they need to get through this."

"Chloe-"

"It's decided then." Grace said and I nodded,

"It's decided." I kissed Derek's cheek and squeezed his hand but he wouldn't look at me. I followed Grace out of the room and down stairs.

* * *

><p><em><em>Take me for a ride<br>Oh baby, take me high  
>Let me make you first<br>Oh make it last all night  
>Take me for a ride<br>Oh baby, take me high  
>Let me make you first<br>Make it last all night__

* * *

><p>We would do the ceremony at one AM. Tori was doing the spell and getting it ready right now. Derek was being a grump and wouldn't look at me and my Aunt was trying to convince me not to save Derek's life because he was a werewolf. It was pointless though nothing could make me stop for a second. I was going to do this no matter what.<p>

"Derek?" I asked as I slipped into his room. It was nearing midnight and my heart was beating to fast for me to keep up.

"What." He snapped with the energy he had left or what he'd saved for when I decided to do something stupid. Knowing Derek he thought ahead and figured I would, but it wasn't stupid at least not to me.

"I love you." I whispered and he groaned covering his ears with a pillow like he could block out my voice I sighed before climbing under the covers to join him, "and I know your mad at me and all but if you won't look at me at all Derek you'll only see me when I'm...when I'm dead." His body froze up and I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Chloe-" His voice was thick and he turned around to pull me into his embrace,

"Hey." I kissed his nose and he caressed my cheek in his hand,

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed me pulling me tight against him as if he was afraid to let me go, "I wanted so much more for us Chloe." He whispered when he pulled back from our kiss.

"How much more Derek, I'm giving you my life." He sighed and closed his eyes,

"It's just before I never cared for girls but after we got together I don't know," he took a breath and opened his eyes to stare into mine, "I wanted to make a family with you." I gasped and pulled him in for a hug.

"Me too." I spoke the truth as the words came out.

"Can't we wait Chloe?"

"Derek you won't last a week!"

"I know but just a day?" I sighed and shook my head.

"You'll try and talk me out of this-"

"Don't I have that right!"

"I'm not backing out Derek!" He sighed and sat back in the bed before pulling me to his hip.

"Fine but until one AM we are thinking long and hard about ways for us to both survive this." I nodded before snuggling into his side,

"Or we could try something new." I whispered as I trailed a finger down his shirt. His eyes went wide before he growled and looked away,

"No."

"I'll die a virgin."

"So will I, I wouldn't dream to sleep with anyone but my mate." He replied and I hugged him. He leaned down to kiss me just as someone screamed bloody murder from downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world<em>  
><em> Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<em>  
><em> Like I'm the only one who knows your heart<em>  
><em> Only girl in the world...<em>  
><em> Like I'm the only one that's in command<em>  
><em> Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<em>  
><em> Only girl in the world...<em>  
><em> Girl in the world...<em>  
><em> Only girl in the world...<em>  
><em> Girl in the world<em>

* * *

><p>I jumped from the bed as the door was flung open and black smoke trailed in. <strong>(Since I don't remember her appearance I made a new one.)<strong> A woman floated in as if she was gliding on air. Since Derek could see her I figured she wasn't a ghost. Kit rushed in with the rest of the family all of them speechless,

_"Necromancer, I've come to collect." _Her voice was eery and it struck a chord inside me.

"I know you."

_"I owe you a favor."_

"Diriel." I whispered and the figure nodded and she landed on the ground.

_"Is there something you would like?"_

"You know this person Chloe?" Kit asked and I nodded,

"This is Diriel she's a demi demon I freed from the Edison Group Building which made it collapse."

_"I promised the girl I would free her and her friends from that wretched place but when my lord collected me before I could I owed her a favor."_

"A favor." I smiled and looked back at Derek who smiled at me, "his life, save his life." We all waited as Diriel walked over to him before sighing,

_"If I do this my dept is repaid." _ I nodded without hesitation and she smiled before handing Derek a flask, _"drink this." _He did as she said and she nodded,

"Well?"

_"Do not expect him to heal straight away." _We nodded and then suddenly she was gone.

I had forever with him now. Forever with my Derek. Realizing that I ran over and tackled him in a long awaited kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT SONGS: <strong>Payphone -Maroon 5<br>****

****Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks  
><strong>**

****Boyfriend -Big Time Rush  
><strong>**

****Alone In This Bed -Framing Hanley****

********Falling -Florence****  
><strong>**

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Favorite Bad Guy?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

****Your Favorite Christmas Songs?  
><strong>**

**The Answers: Chelerk and Clace: I'll be home for Christmas -Michael Bublé's version; IlikeBubblegum: Let It Snow; ****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Silent Night  
><strong>


	58. Payphone

Payphone

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just had too! I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Maroon 5.  
><strong>

** werewolfchic11 picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!**

** playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

****-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW****

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I was fed up with it. Derek was always going missing, well not missing technically but it was getting on my nerves. He'd be there one moment and the next he's gone with no way to contact him. No phone, no message, no email and at times he'd be gone for months!

It wasn't as if we were married though, he had the right to do what he wanted too, leave if he wanted. Though if he did leave it'd break my heart, we'd been living together (alone) for two years now. We had a small house in the woods but it was comfortable and affordable. Derek gave it to me as a birthday gift and it was the best gift I have ever gotten.

It has been three months since I've heard of him not the longest (six months) but it was close. Tori claimed he was cheating, I just think he loves the thrill of being in the wild that he looses track of time or of himself. When he returns he thinks it's hours later not months or days.

* * *

><p><em>I'm at a payphone trying to call home<br>All of my change I spent on you  
>Where have the times gone<br>Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_  
><em>The people we used to be<em>  
><em>It's even harder to picture<em>  
><em>That you're not here next to me<em>  
><em>You say it's too late to make it<em>  
><em>But is it too late to try?<em>  
><em>And in our time that you wasted<em>  
><em>All of our bridges burned down<em>

* * *

><p>Months passed by me as I flipped my calender through the year and onto the next. Where was he. Was he coming home?<p>

He missed my birthday. I thought he'd be back for that.

He missed his birthday. I bought him the nerdy text book stuff he wanted but he wasn't hear to take it from me.

Tori called everyday. He was a missing person now, I don't care if he left me I just want to know that he's safe and not lying dead in the woods somewhere that I haven't searched.

What if I was too late?

* * *

><p><em><em>I've wasted my nights<br>You turned out the lights  
>Now I'm paralyzed<br>Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
>But even the sun sets in paradise <em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

It was amazing. To watch the green rush by your face as you ran as fast as you could go. Pushing yourself as fast as you can go, wanting to race the wind to infinity.

How long was I gone for? Three? Four hours? Was Chloe getting worried.

She was always worried about me when I was gone for an hour or two. She would yell at me to tell her before I leave and about how worried she was but what she didn't understand was that the more she yelled the more I wanted to run away. To escape to not have to deal with...with her!

Chloe was getting on my last nerve. We argued more and more, she moved out of our room into the guest bedroom. We didn't see my Dad, Simon or Tori often because they never came over. I sighed stopping my run as I hunted out my prey knowing that I'd have to return soon.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>I'm at a payphone trying to call home<br>All of my change I spent on you  
>Where have the times gone<br>Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?___

_If happy ever after did exist_  
><em>I would still be holding you like this<em>  
><em>All those fairytales are full of sh*t<em>  
><em>One more stupid love song I'll be sick<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<br>**

He wasn't home. At least a year and a half and no word, no howl no sounds. Derek Souza was gone. Gone from this world. Gone from my life. I sighed and continued to pack up what was left of our home. I couldn't live here anymore it just didn't feel right. Not without Derek. Without him it was just a house full of memories and dead dreams. A lifeless house without him.

I loaded the rest of the boxes into the back of Kit's truck and nodded at them to drive away wanting a last minute alone with my home. We'd set out a gravestone for Derek awhile ago when Kit and the other gave up on finding him. It was cleaned off and fresh flowers sat at it's feet. I pushed the tears and my emotional breakdown under my stoic exterior and walked over to it. Crumpling to my knees I let my hand trace over the smooth stone going into the dips that spelled out my one loves name. I carefully places my letter and present at the bottom of his grave before standing up and walking to my car.

With one last look at my small little house. My life with Derek. Everything I had lost. I started my car and pulled out of the driveway moving onto a new life far from that small little broken house.

The house of broken dreams.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>You turned your back on tomorrow<br>Cause you forgot yesterday  
>I gave you my love to borrow<br>But just gave it away  
>You can't expect me to be fine<br>I don't expect you to care  
>I know I've said it before<br>But all of our bridges burned down____

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I ran into the clearing that appeared before our house and as I skidded to a halt grabbing my clothes from within the tall grass. I hadn't remembered the grass being this tall a few hours earlier but it was. I pulled my clothes on and walked out of the woods towards my house. The lights were out but the sun shinned onto the house and through the glass windows. I opened the door and walked into expecting the smell of food or the sight of my furious girlfriend but instead. Instead I was greeted with endless air, all our furniture, pictures that lined the wall and even my girlfriend. They were all gone.

"Chloe?" I called out only to have no one respond. I left the house and called her name again circling the house I spotted a gravestone.

My heart stopped. Had she killed herself because she couldn't handle me being gone? Or what if she killed herself because I wasn't their to help her with being a necromancer? What if...what if someone had...had murdered her. My mate. I moved closer to the stone walking around to face it I tilted my head in confusion. My name stared back at my as did my birth and "death" date. Sitting under the tombstone was a small box. Carefully picking it up I opened it and into my hand slid two shiny dog tags.

One had my name one it and the other had Chloe's as well as her cell number. I traced my thumb over her name before leaning back on my gravestone.

Was I really dead?

Getting up I made my journey to town.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em>I've wasted my nights<br>You turned out the lights  
>Now I'm paralyzed<br>Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
>But even the sun sets in paradise<em>____

* * *

><p>Once I reached town I looked around for anyone who could help me.<p>

"Excuse me could you tell me the date?" I asked and the woman nodded pulling out her phone,

"March 23 2013." She told me and my heart stopped. 2013? It wasn't even 2012 when I went on my run,

"Are you sure?" I asked she nodded before continuing on her way. A year and 3/4 since I've seen Chloe?

Did they really think I was dead? Moving over to a payphone I dialed the number on the dog tags waiting for her to pick up,

"Hello Chloe speaking." Her voice was loud and clear,

"Hey Chloe it's Derek." The breathing stopped on the other side of the phone and I waited, "Chloe?"

"Jack *ss!" She shouted and the line ended. Swearing as I searched my pockets for change only to come up with none I ventured the streets for money.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em>I'm at a payphone trying to call home<br>All of my change I spent on you  
>Where have the times gone<br>Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?______

* * *

><p>I called Simon next and he picked up,<p>

"Hey bro."

"Derek! Oh my gosh where have you been!"

"I thought I was only gone for a few hours." I whispered and he sighed,

"You've been off and on several times. Chloe just didn't want to get you freaked out."

"Well that worked." I muttered,

"She's doing good now, married with three kids."

"What!" I bellowed and he laughed,

"I'm just kidding, nah after your fake funeral she couldn't stand being near anyone."

"We were always fighting."

"She was always alone." I sighed and nodded. I knew she was but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Simon?" I asked when he didn't reply,

"Uh sorry Chloe's on the other line."

"Join them she hung up on me before probably assumes I'm dead." Simon sighed,

"She was the only one who didn't when we made your grave stone."

"Thanks bro that makes me feel great."

"Wait...how did you contact her?"

"She gave me dog tags." I muttered and he started laughing.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>If happy ever after did exist<br>I would still be holding you like this  
>All those fairytales are full of sh*t<br>One more stupid love song I'll be sick_______

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

* * *

><p>A slight beep was heard and the lines were connected,<p>

"Simon what was that?"

"That was me connecting you with Derek."

"That's not funny Simon!"

"I'm comple-"

"Chloe." I interrupted him,

"You again! Think you're so funny pretending to be the love of my life. Well I know Derek and he's gone!"

"For crying out loud I'm not dead!"

"Uh...maybe we should all meet somewhere for lunch?" Simon offered,

"O-okay." Chloe stuttered quietly, "but if I find out you're some stupid punk I'll kick your ass!" She hung up leaving me speechless.

"So...where are we meeting?"

"The usual Chloe knows the place."

"Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the usual?"

"Wow bro you really were never around were you."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>[Wiz Khalifa]<br>Man work that sh*t  
>I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round<br>Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing  
>Made it from the bottom<br>Now when you see me I'm stunning  
>And all of my cars start with the push up a button<br>Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it  
>Switched the number to my phone<br>So you never could call it  
>Don't need my name on my show<br>You can tell it I'm ballin'  
>Swish, what a shame could have got picked<br>Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
>So you talk about who you see at the top<br>Or what you could've saw  
>But sad to say it's over for<br>Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
>Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for<br>Now ask me who they want  
>So you can go and take that little piece of sh*t with you<br>_________

* * *

><p>When I showed up at the small restaurant that was apparently the usual place they went out, I headed straight to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Apparently a year gives you long hair and it was hanging low around my chin my face had a light fuzz on it which was a relief at least I didn't have a massive beard. Walking back out I looked around and saw Simon walk in.<p>

"Simon?" I asked as I looked at my brother. His blonde hair had dark brown streaks in it and he was wearing some weird shirt with a band name that I'd never heard of.

"My god Derek did you get taller!" He exclaimed and I shrugged. Looking around I spotted her, my girl, my mate. Like Simon she was completely different, she'd filled out more and looked less like a young teenager and more like a young woman. Her hair went past her shoulder and shone in the sunlight. She wore a simple white summer dress with a soft rose petal print. Since she was sitting down it rode up to the middle of her thighs which were a soft milky white like the rest of her.

"Chloe." I whispered and Simon followed my eyes to see her,

"Yep." We walked over to the table she was sitting at as she texted furiously on her phone, "Chloe?"

"Give me a second." She muttered as she continued to stare at the screen. When she finished she glanced up and her eyes narrowed on me before opening wide with shock, "D-D-Derek?" She stuttered and I nodded,

"Hey babe." I whispered and her eyes swelled with tears before she launched herself at me.

"I missed you!" She cried into my lower chest and I wrapped her up in my arms,

"I'm sorry." I whispered leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I'm never letting you leave the house alone again!" She continued to cry into my chest and I held her there.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I'm at a payphone trying to call home<br>All of my change I spent on you  
>Where have the times gone<br>Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?__________

_If happy ever after did exist_  
><em>I would still be holding you like this<em>  
><em>All those fairytales are full of sh*t<em>  
><em>One more stupid love song I'll be sick<em>

* * *

><p>It's been around 6 months since then and we moved back into the house in our woods. We'd slowly began to patch up our relationship and after a few months she moved back into our room desperate to move forwards. Dad and I removed my tombstone since it was depressing to look at and I wasn't dead. True to her word Chloe always went with me when ever I went outside. At first I accepted it because I was gone for a year and a bit, but now it was just annoying.<p>

We started to argue about letting me go outside by myself but every time it was brought up she'd just spend the night in the guest bedroom. It tore my heart to bits to hear her crying into her pillow afraid that I would leave her again. I was trying so hard to prove that I wouldn't that things would be different that I was different not as young, not as stupid.

"Chloe?" I knocked on the bathroom door,

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to get some more firewood." I told her and bathroom door opened so she could stick her head out.

"Okay," she whispered. I smiled and kissed her lips before walking outside and doing just as I said. Even though it was the first time I got to be out by myself in forever I knew it was a test. She was seeing if I'd take off into the forest.

That night when I lit out small wood stove and spent the night cuddling her in front of it. It was the first time she smiled so much that it reached her eyes,

"I love you Derek." She whispered and I leaned into kiss her happy that she could say it to me again.

"I love you too."

By the eighth month I was allowed to go into the woods by myself for a walk. She didn't want me changing afraid that once I did that I would be consumed by the forest,

"Derek?" I spun around to see her in her pajamas shivering from the cool morning air. I felt anger boil through my veins at the fact that she didn't trust me enough to let me walk in the forest when she said I could and also for the fact that she didn't grab a damned coat first.

"What the hell Chloe! Where is your coat!"

"I-I left it at the house." She whispered and I glared at her,

"So that you could follow me make sure I'm not going to run off again?" I growled at her and she shook her head.

"N-no, I c-came," Her teeth started to chatter from the cold and she rubbed at her arms to keep herself warm. Shrugging off my jacket I brought her into me,

"Deep breaths Chloe." I kissed her forehead and she nuzzled against my chest for heat,

"I came to tell you that you can change if you want too." I looked down at her holding her closer to my chest, "but can I stay?" She whispered.

"Won't you be bored while I run around?" I asked and she shrugged,

"I missed being around human you and wolf you, I missed getting to go with you for your changes."

"Why they weren't anything special."

"It made me feel special Derek," she looked up at me her eyelashes holding the beginnings of tears, "it made me feel like I had a purpose, like I was important, wanted, needed." She whispered hiding her face back in my chest when I went to wipe her tears.

"Chloe-"

"And then as soon as I stopped joining you...you didn't come home and when you did all we did was fight," Her body shook with her sobs and I held her close to me, "I th-thought maybe since you didn't need me anymore that maybe...maybe you didn't want me around that maybe I'd become a burden to you."

"You were never a burden to me Chloe!" I pulled her from my chest so she could see my face, "you never were and you never will be." She wiped her tears away and nodded slightly.

"Then what am I Derek?"

"You're my mate." I kissed her lips briefly, "you know that." Leading her to our usual clearing in our woods I promised to work my hardest at our relationship. Because it was the most important thing to me.

She is the most important thing to me.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Now I'm at a payphone...<em>_______

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it wasn't the best chapter for this song. Hope you enjoyed it though!**

****Boyfriend -Big Time Rush (ANYONE REMEMBER WHO PUT THIS IN!? IF IT'S YOU LET ME KNOW IF NOT IT'LL BE REMOVED!)  
><strong>**

**********NEXT SONGS: ******Cowboy Take Me Away -Dixie Chicks****

********Falling -Florence And The Machine (Anatara)********

****Trouble Is A Friend -Lenka****

****California Gurls -Katy Perry****

****How You Remind Me -Nickelback****

****Yes I Am -Demi Lavato****

****Just A Kiss -Lady Antebellum****

****Daylight -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Nobody Does It Like You -Shawn Desman****

****My Immortal -Evanescence****

****Little Things -One Direction****

****Wonderland -Natasha Kills****

****Ready Or Not -Bridget Mendler****

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Favorite Good Guy?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

****Your Favorite Bad Guy?  
><strong>**

**The Answers: Meep234: Wreck It Ralph; DeathBloom77: Klaus, Valentine, A, President Cornelius Snow; Werewolf-Lover423: Loki; ****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Valentine, Voldemort, Klaus or Wreck It Ralph!  
><strong>


	59. Cowboy Take Me Away

Cowboy Take Me Away

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Dixie Chicks.**

**LilNecro picked this song.**

**NOT ACCEPTING SONGS**

**playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

**-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW**

* * *

><p><em>I said I wanna touch the earth I wanna break it in my hands <em>  
><em>I wanna grow something wild and unruly <em>  
><em>I wanna sleep on the hard ground in the comfort of your arms <em>  
><em>On a pillow of blue bonnets in a blanket made of stars <em>

_Oh it sounds good to me _  
><em>I said <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

**(CONTINUATION OF THE ORIGINAL BOOKS)**

"Prez?" I looked up from my desk to see Ian hovering over me,

"What is it?" I muttered the late night of work taking a toll on my body.

"The new kids have arrived." He whispered and I groaned standing up I stretched and turned to my right to see my Vice President Daniel Corteze sleeping in the club rooms leather chair. Walking over I kicked the leg and he sprang awake,

"Huh wha?" He asked rubbing his face.

"Newbies." I muttered before returning to my desk. He groaned and stood up looking around he spotted our treasurer Elijah slumped over the couch. I watched him walk over and wake up the blonde beauty.

"I'm awake!" He yelled as he stood up. We all simply rolled our eyes as he turned to Daniel, "what is it?"

"Tell your girlfriend to give the newbies a tour."

"Oh...is that all?" He asked and I nodded. He pulled out his phone and walked out of the club room to call his girlfriend.

"I need a shower." I mumbled as I stood up and grabbed my bag containing my shower items as well as my extra clothes stored here for days like this.

"I heard that they were supernaturals." Ian spoke up and I looked at him.

"Kris." I spoke up and the dorky brunette spun around at his desk his dorky glasses nearly falling off his face,

"Yes!"

"Look into it." I ordered and he nodded his head before turning around and typing something up on his computer.

My name is Chloe Saunders and I'm a necromancer. I've been attending Sea West High for the last two years. I'm a graduate this year and I've been the student council president for almost as long as I attended the school. I formed it a few months after I showed up, after my Aunt Lauren took me away from...from my other family. Everyone in the student council is a supernatural like myself it wasn't hard to spot them out of the crowd. Being a supernatural makes it hard for you to have friends so I tended to approach the loners and watch them waiting for them to screw up.

Daniel was the easiest he reminded me so much of Derek. He even had the slightest hint of Derek's scent. He's around 6'3 with black hair and amethyst eyes. He's a werewolf like Derek but they're nothing alike in terms of mood. Daniel is probably one of the most accepting, sweet, funny and outgoing person I know. However like Derek he is also very protective. I made him my Vice President because he is also super smart and makes me think about the consequences of my actions.

Elijah was the hardest one to find out about because he's a mind reader. He thought I was part of the Edison Group so he was constantly avoiding me until one time I showed up at his house and accused him of being 'special'. After that we bonded easily. He's around 5'8 with curly blonde hair and beautiful golden eyes. He's the treasurer because I am terrible with money and he's an expert at it. Elijah's girlfriend Lucy is not a supernatural but they'd been friends since they were little so when he told her she accepted him without hesitation.

Ian is a Vollo-Half Demon and a powerful one at that. He's around 5'10 and is probably the funniest guy I've ever met. He's Chinese so he has the traditional dark hair and brown eyes. However he dies his hair with light streaks to seem more lively. He's the student council's secretary, he arranges all my papers and sets up meetings with the chairman. Ian was the emo boy who hid in the corner at school, he screwed up when I found him levitating books back to their original places on shelves in the library.

Kris is an Exhausto-Half Demon who is the biggest nerd I've ever met. He's the brains of our operation. He sets up camera's all over the building so we can keep an eye on everyone. He was friends with Ian since a young age so when I found out about Ian he told me about Kris. He has chin length brown hair and bright blue eyes that are always covered with his nerdy glasses that only add to his adorable child like features. Kris was around 5'5 and a grade below the rest of us.

We all helped begin the Student Council and also the Edison Group army that met up every Friday at Ian's house. The "army" was made up of more then 20 people in the surrounding communities even some of the students at the school were part of it.

* * *

><p><em>Cowboy take me away fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue <em>  
><em>Set me free oh I pray closer to heaven above and closer to you <em>  
><em>Closer to you<em>

* * *

><p>"You look lovely." Daniel commented me as I walked out in my clean clothes. I was wearing my ripped up fading jeans, my cowgirl brown worn out boots and my purple plaid long sleeve shirt that V-necked just below my blue tank top.<p>

"Thanks." I muttered as I applied some cover up to hide the large welts under my eyes. I hated makeup more then anyone but I hated people asking me if I needed help with my duties. I had no trouble finishing paper work without some broad shouldered boy helping me. I walked out of the student council room happy that it was second block and no one was running around the halls to give me a larger headache.

"And this is the gym." I looked to my left to see Lucy leading a family down the empty halls.

"Hey Luce!" I groaned and rubbed my head as Elijah ran past me. I groaned as I looked at my watch to see that second block would end-

DING DING DONG!

now. The classrooms opened and kids flew out of the rooms and bustled around to get to their next class.

"Hey Chloe." I didn't bother to look at who had greeted me as I began my way down the hall towards the new group of students. As per usual people moved aside so I could get through. I looked to my right to see the most likely reason why. Daniel walked beside me and being as tall and known as he was people moved out of the way for him.

When I reached Lucy, Elijah and the newbies I tapped her shoulder and gestured her to follow me into one of the empty classrooms so they were out of the way.

"Thanks Chloe," Lucy smiled at me and I nodded my head.

"Take this." Daniel whispered as he slipped a few Tylenol's into my hand. Nodding my hand I brought them up to my lips and swallowed them dry.

"So guys this is Elijah, Daniel and Chloe. Elijah is the student council treasurer, Daniel is the Vice Prez and Chloe is the President!" She beamed brightly at me and I nodded my head at her.

"Excuse me for my behavior we had a late night last night." I smiled at the newcomers and the girl smiled back at me.

"I'm Jane," she told me her black hair and brown eyes extremely familiar to me. Behind her stood a tall boy as well as two Asians one older and one younger.

"I'm John their father." The older one greeted me and I nodded. The younger one smiled his strange blonde hair contrasting his dark skin and held his hand out to me,

"Richard and this is Trevor." His gestured to the taller boy who had a slight tan, dark black hair and bright emerald green eyes.

"Derek." I whispered to myself before I shook my thoughts clear.

"What was that?" Trevor asked and I smiled at them,

"Nothing, it's nothing you just remind me of someone I used to know." He stared at me weird before nodding his head.

* * *

><p><em>I wanna walk and not run, I wanna skip and not fall <em>  
><em>I wanna look at the horizon, and not see a building standing tall <em>  
><em>I wanna be the only one, for miles and miles <em>  
><em>Except for maybe you, and your simple smile <em>

_Oh it sounds good to me, yes it sounds so good to me,_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

The girl easily glided through the crowd on her way towards us. My heart was sent in a frenzy at the sight of her and I couldn't pull my eyes away. Her soft strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her cowboy boots making her taller but still under 6 feet making her short to start with. Beside her walked a larger guy who smelt like...I froze. He was a werewolf. It was clear in his scent and by the way he was looking at me he knew I was as well.

She led us into a separate room and the boy handed her some pills to take.

"So guys this is Elijah, Daniel and Chloe. Elijah is the student council treasurer, Daniel is the Vice Prez and Chloe is the President!" Lucy introduced them.

"Excuse me for my behavior we had a late night last night." Chloe smiled at us and I was stunned. She reminded me so much of my Chloe.

"I'm Jane," Tori started to introduce us with our fake names.

"I'm John their father."

"Richard and this is Trevor." Simon spoke as he gestured to me.

"Derek." I looked at her as I heard her whisper to herself,

"What was that?" I asked and she smiled at us,

"Nothing, it's nothing you just remind me of someone I used to know." I stared at her hoping that it was our Chloe before nodding my head at her.

"There's a meeting on Friday that we will be attending." Dad told us that evening.

"What for?"

"A rally against the Edison Group." He replied and I looked up from my plate.

"Seriously?" I asked and he nodded, "wouldn't it be safer not to attend the meeting!" I argued and he sighed,

"Derek this town is the most protected town for supernaturals why do you think we met some today."

"We did?" Simon asked and I nodded.

"Daniel was a werewolf." I informed him and Dad nodded as if he already knew.

"The other boy was a mind reader." I blinked,

"How do you know?" I asked and Dad just simply smiled at me.

"I knew one when I was younger. He didn't need to talk to us and the way Daniel slowly nodded his head while looking at Elijah."

"I didn't notice."

"You were to busy staring at Chloe." I blushed and looked down.

"She reminds me of Chloe." I whispered.

"And how do you know she is not." Dad replied as he left his plate beside the sink and left the room.

"Derek?" I looked at Tori and she bit her bottom lip, "do you think she is?" I shrugged,

"I'm not sure but I hope so." I whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue<br>Set me free, oh, I pray, closer to heaven above, and closer to you  
>Closer to you<br>_

* * *

><p>The next day was our first official day at school. I never saw Chloe in any of my classes but Daniel was in my math class and Elijah was in my English class. Both of them were open to speaking with me and my siblings. They were always bright and it seemed that a lot of people enjoyed speaking with them.<p>

"You know before Chloe came apparently the student council members were all loners." Simon informed me at lunch.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"I also heard that some of them can do strange things." Simon said giving me the "they could be supernaturals" look.

"CAN TREVOR, JANE AND RICHARD BAE PLEASE REPORT TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM!" The intercom yelled loudly and I held back a secret smile. Maybe just maybe we can find out.

**Chloe's POV**

"Are you sure?"

"Positive their names were written on the list." Kris told me shoving the list of supernaturals attending our meeting on Friday. Under the newcomers read _their_ names.

_Christopher Bae_

_Simon Bae_

_Victoria Enright_

_Derek Souza_

I took a deep breath and held back my happy tears. I was finally going to see them again.

"Prez the newbies are coming." I looked up and nodded at Ian before it hit me. Trevor, Jane, John and Richard were their fake names, they thought they needed fake names. I ran into the clubs main room and saw the three of them sitting on the couch. Derek was bouncing his knee nervously as Daniel stared at them. Taking a deep breath I smiled at them.

"Nice to see you again Derek." I spoke up and his head whipped around to meet my eyes. They were sparked with surprise, worry and anger when they first met mine,

"Chloe." He replied his eyes softening, "it's really you." He whispered and I nodded,

"It's me."

* * *

><p><em><em>I said, I wanna touch the earth, I wanna break it in my hands<br>I wanna grow something wild and unruly__

Oh it sounds so good to me,

* * *

><p>In moments he had his arms wrapped around me and it was like I was home. His hands held me close and his lips kissed me feverishly.<p>

"Told you it was Derek Souza." Someone muttered in the background.

"You owe me fifty!" Another said and I pulled away to see Ian pay Kris who was grinning like an idiot.

"You guys bet on it?" I asked and they all nodded shamelessly.

"I didn't." Daniel spoke up from his chair. I looked at him and he grinned at me, "I knew you wouldn't like it."

"Liar!" Elijah spoke up pointing at him, "you just didn't want Jessie to find out you were keeping something from Chloe!"

"What no!" Daniel argued standing up now his cheeks slightly pink from Elijah bringing up the intense loyalty he has to his mate.

"How'd you find out?" Derek whispered in my ear and I looked up to meet his intensely green eyes,

"You're on my list." I whispered.

"What list?" He asked his eyes swarming with confusion.

"My Friday supernatural meeting at Ian's place."

"You run that?" Tori asked from the couch and I nodded.

"We're the reason this town isn't falling down in shambles."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Simon asked and I looked at Daniel.

"We keep a constant eye and video surveillance to this entire town. Kris hacked into one of the satellites and has video surveillance of anything entering the surround forests or crossing the borders with weaponry."

"Has the Edison Group attacked you?"

"Sure they have over ten times." Daniel spoke up a smirk on his face, "not like they even reach the edge of town before we kick their wimpy asses."

"Wow you guys are serious about this huh." Derek said as he broke our embrace but opted to take my hand in his instead.

"I want supernaturals to be able to live their life how they want to. I want them to be safe here, to live without worries to raise their kids without constantly looking over their shoulder." The three of them beamed at me and I blushed.

"Will you help us?" I asked and Derek smiled at me.

"We'd be fools not to." He replied pulling me into a hug.

**(PLEASE READ A/N BELOW!)**

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Cowboy take me away, fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue<br>Set me free, oh, I pray, closer to heaven above, and closer to you  
>Closer to you<em>__

closer to you, cowboy take me away, closer to you

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Sorry it wasn't the most ROMANTIC chapter but it's not supposed to be. Chloe is always looking out for others, I always wanted to write a chapter like this so here it is. The next chapter I will add more emotion to and it'll be out soon! ****

**THANKS GUEST! OF COURSE I WILL!**  
><strong>**

**********NEXT SONGS: **Falling -Florence And The Machine (Anatara)********

********Boyfriend -Big Time Rush********

****Trouble Is A Friend -Lenka****

****California Gurls -Katy Perry****

****How You Remind Me -Nickelback****

****Yes I Am -Demi Lavato****

****Just A Kiss -Lady Antebellum****

****Daylight -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Nobody Does It Like You -Shawn Desman****

****My Immortal -Evanescence****

****Little Things -One Direction****

****Wonderland -Natasha Kills****

****Ready Or Not -Bridget Mendler****

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Favorite Disney Movie?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

****Your Favorite Good Guy?  
><strong>**

**The Answers: DeathBloom77: Jace, Derek, Daniel, Clary, Simon, Bonnie, Hermione;Devilish Bastard: Mario and Yoshi; mortal enemies with yoshi: Daylight?****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Jace, Derek, Clary, Harry Potter.  
><strong>


	60. Falling

Falling

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Florence and the Machine.  
><strong>

** Anatara picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!**

** playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

****-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW****

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I'm a terribly clumsy person. It's not like I mean to be I just can't seem to stand on my feet properly.

"Chloe?" I looked to my left to see my best friend Victoria Enright standing there, "stop staring!" She scolded me again and I blushed looking at me feet.

"I'm sorry I can't help it." I whispered and she linked her arm with mine.

"He's an idiot Chloe."

"He's your brother." I muttered and she scoffed,

"Be quiet if anyone finds out I'm related to that oaf and his dinky little brother it'll rune my existence!" I rolled my eyes. Tori was always overly dramatic but her brother Simon thought the same way the two of them pretended the other didn't exist where as Derek their other brother didn't care at all. I sighed looking up to continue gazing at the gorgeous 6'2 broad shouldered guy I'd fallen for eight years ago.

Even though I've been friends with Tori since I'd met the stubborn girl in grade five. It'd also been the same year I met Derek, it was late at night I was riding my bike across the usual rickety bridge in the forest. It crossed a fast stream that led to a large lake a few miles down. It was late at night because I'd stayed late at the library researching the project I had to do for next week. I hadn't realized how late it was until the librarian told me she was closing up. I could barely see the bike path let alone the bridge, I was passing over it when I heard the wood creak under my tires. Speeding up I heard it creak again then suddenly my front wheel fell through and I was launched off my bike. My face skidded over the hard wood and cried out from the pain.

"Don't move." A deep voice told me and I whimpered but did what it said, "slowly and carefully get on your hands and knees, distribute your weight." I did as it said and slowly moved forwards. "That's it, way to go." I continued to move forwards until a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up and off the bridge.

"Th-Thank you." I stuttered before looking up and seeing who it was. Derek Souza my new best friends really tall brother.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I shrugged,

"My cheek hurts." I whispered and he turned my face to the side,

"I'll clean it up at my place." He took my hand and lead me through the woods to his house. I'd been their before when I had my sleepover with Tori the week before. As soon as we'd met we just seemed to 'click' and instantly we became the best of friends. When we got there he patched up my cheek and Tori fretted over my shoulder. That was the first time I ever fell in love.

Now eight years later I still can't stop loving him. At school he's stubborn, rude and closed off from everyone but really he's nothing like that. When I stay at Tori's place he's super shy, sweet and caring. The way he takes care of his siblings is honorable even if Tori shrugs it off as nothing I know she's happy to have him there to take care of her stalker problems. Trust me when I say she has a lot of them.

"Your doing it again." Tori muttered and I blushed looking down, "give up on him already Chloe." She told me and I sighed,

"I can't." I told her glancing up at the gorgeous boy only to see him doing exactly as I was but to her. Lea Sawyer, she was probably the the prettiest girl in the school and by far the luckiest in my mind at least. The way he watched her was the way I watched him, he loved her. I found out a few years back when I noticed that he constantly stared at her. She never noticed him staring though and like me he never approached her.

"Sit down students!" My math teacher demanded as she pointed at the board. Written on it was our new monthly seating chart. Searching for my name I found it in the back left of the classroom. Sighing I grabbed my stuff and moved back there, sitting down I sorted out my stuff finding myself a pencil.

"Hey." Looking up I froze. My seat partner for the next month would be Derek, glancing at the board to double check I noticed that his name was indeed right next to mine.

"Hey." I hid my blush as he sat down,

"Uh, I don't believe we've met before." He said glancing at me and I bit my bottom lip, well that must be why he never says hi to me when I'm at his place. The idiot doesn't even notice I'm there.

"Uh, not really." I replied and he nodded holding out his hand,

"I'm Derek."

"Chloe." I replied and he grinned shaking my hand gently. My heart fluttered nervously in my chest and I tried to hide my pink cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>I've fallen out of favor, <em>  
><em> And I've fallen from grace, <em>  
><em> Fallen out of trees, <em>  
><em> And I've fallen on my face, <em>  
><em> Fallen out of taxis, <em>  
><em> Out of windows too, <em>  
><em> Fell in your opinion, <em>  
><em> When I fell in love with you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"What took you so long?" I asked as Simon walked up to me,

"I ran into a girl." He smiled and I rolled my eyes. Of course the only thing that would hold up my brother would be some dumb blonde.

"Lets head home." I muttered as I saw Tori walk out of the building. Simon and I started on our way home walking slowly so that Tori could catch up I didn't want her getting lost or worse hurt by one of those dumb stalkers she's always playing with.

"Stop it." Tori hissed from behind me and I looked back to see her walking with someone else. Looking closer I realized it was my new Math partner Chloe.

"I'm sorry." Chloe whispered as she stared at her feet.

"It's annoying." Tori told her and I looked ahead.

"What's Chloe doing with Tori?" I asked Simon who looked up at me surprise crossing his face.

"What do you mean?" Simon asked and I looked back at the two girls.

"I just met her today, she's my math partner."

"Uh Derek, Chloe and Tori have been best friends since she moved here in grade five." I looked at Simon and blinked in confusion.

"Seriously?" I asked and Simon nodded,

"She practically lives at our house on and off."

"I never noticed her before." I told him honestly and Simon laughed,

"Of course you didn't your too busy staring at Lea." I blushed and looked at my hands, "she'll never look at you Derek." I sighed and nodded I already knew that of course but I couldn't help myself. She was amazing, her smile made me dizzy, her soft honey blonde hair looked as soft as feathers.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I stopped walking to see Tori give Chloe a tight hug.

"Sleep over this Friday?" Tori asked and Chloe nodded smiling wide.

"Your place or mine?"

"Mine." Tori replied, Chloe smiled and nodded, "cool and maybe we can go shopping before!" Tori looked so happy and I wondered why I never noticed Chloe before today. Chloe simply rolled her eyes and commented that Tori had more then enough clothes already. Of course Tori simply ignored her friend and hugged her tightly.

"See you all tomorrow."

"Bye Chlo." Simon said waving at her and Chloe smiled waving back.

"See you tomorrow Simon and Derek." She said before turning and walking down the driveway we had just crossed.

"So Tori guess what happened today?" Simon said smiling wide and Tori simply walked past us.

"What." Tori muttered and Simon grinned.

"Derek told me he'd just met Chloe today in math class." Tori froze and spun around staring at me,

"You didn't notice my best friend existed before today!" She said the anger in her face clear. Turning around she ran down the street and I groaned.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Oh-ooh<em>  
>Oh-ooh<br>__

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I sighed as I dumped my bag on the stairs. Running up to my room I jumped on my bed and let it all out. Having the guy you like not liking you back was one thing but having him not even notice that you exist for eight years when you've been over at his house so many times! I heard my phone ring and sighed pulling it out I answered it holding back my sobs.

"Chloe?" I smiled, it was Tori. I'm sure by now she'd heard about Derek and I meeting for the "first" time.

"Hey." I whispered pathetically and I heard her sigh.

"I told you eventually you'd get hurt."

"I'm fine Tori."

"Really?" She spoke sarcastically to me and I sniffed, "tell me the truth Chloe."

"It hurts Tori." I whispered letting a sob out, "I never thought-"

"Shh." She really was the best of friends letting me cry while she patiently sat on the phone talking me through it.

"Hey Math buddy." Derek said as he sat down beside me. The first few days it was awkward but after we started talking more we found a flow that just seemed to work for us. Since I was really bad at math and he was really good he helped me with what I didn't understand. We'd began a friendship which is more then I could have asked for. What was really cool about it was that I could stare at him all I wanted without him thinking I was weird.

"Hey Smart Stuff." I replied as I pulled out my homework, "can you help me with this?" I asked pointing to the question I didn't understand. He nodded and began to explain it to me, I got lost staring at his lips the way the moved so softly.

"You okay?" He asked and I blushed nodding my head slowly,

"Fine." I replied and he smiled at me.

"Good." Blushing I listened to him explain how to get the answer.

"Hey Derek." I said as I walked up to him in the courtyard. He didn't reply as he stood there, following his gaze I found him staring at her. Again. Taking all my courage I took a deep breath, "Derek?" I repeated tugging on his sweaters sleeve.

"Huh?" He muttered looking down at me,

"If you like her that much go and tell her." His eyes looked shocked and he looked back at Lea,

"How did you know I liked her?"

"Just picked it up somehow." I whispered and he continued to stare at her.

"You think she'd like me?" He asked and I nodded. He started her way and I closed my eyes to hold back my tears,

"She'd be an idiot not to." I whispered to myself before walking to my next class knowing that now I really had to give up on him cause he would be with her.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Sometimes I wish for falling, <em>  
><em> Wish for the release, <em>  
><em> Wish for falling through the air, <em>  
><em> To give me some relief, <em>  
><em> Because falling's not the problem, <em>  
><em> When I'm falling I'm in peace, <em>  
><em> It's only when I hit the ground, <em>  
><em> It causes all the grief<em>  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<br>**

"So you finally got the courage to ask her out huh." Simon teased as we ate dinner that night I blushed as I looked down at my plate of food before nodding my head.

"What?" Tori asked looking at me,

"He asked Lea out." Simon informed her and I sighed,

"I wouldn't have if Chloe didn't tell me too." I told them and Tori flinched,

"She did what?" Tori asked as if she thought I was lying.

"She told me to ask Lea out if I liked her so I did." I told Tori and she stood up racing from the room.

"Chloe told you?" Simon said and I looked at him,

"Yeah, so?" Simon just shook his head silently.

After that Lea and I started going out. It was good I guess but somehow it wasn't how I dreamed it to be. Sure she was nice but even though we were dating she constantly flirted with every guy she saw as if I wasn't there. The more I hung around her the more I started to notice the subtle but rude comments she made about others in front of her friends. What I noticed the most though was the more I hung around Lea the less Chloe would talk to me. Our month as Math buddies had disappeared fast so I didn't get to talk to her then and she never approached me in the halls. We didn't speak when the five of us walked home mainly because I was always listening to Lea talk about her day.

That girl could complain forever! It got on my nerves even more then her flirting habit did.

"I was asked out today." Chloe told Tori after we dropped Lea off at her driveway a short five minute walk down our usual route.

"By?" Tori asked unamused as she popped her bubble gum.

"Liam." Chloe told her catching Tori's attention,

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?"

"Liam asked me." Chloe told her again as we started to walk down the path.

"Please tell me you rejected that fag!"

"Tori! Don't use that word!" Chloe shrieked and Tori huffed at her,

"I apologize."

"Good."

"So did you?" Tori asked concerned.

"Of course I did!"

"Good thing too," Simon commented, "I heard that the last girl he dated was put in the hospital because he tried to kill her."

"Rumors!" Tori and Chloe told him at the same time.

"He didn't try and kill her he did worse."

"What's worse then trying to kill someone?" I cut in and Tori glared at me. Something she's been doing quite regularly, that and ignoring my existence.

"Rape." Chloe piped up and Tori nodded,

"Use your mind Derek! Abuse is worse."

"What do you mean at least your alive!"

"Exactly and since your alive you have to deal with it every damn day of your life!" Tori shouted and I shrugged.

"Better that then dead!"

"Looks like Dad's home." Chloe spoke up and we all turned to see a sleek black limousine pull into her driveway.

"Wanna stay over?" Tori asked and Chloe shook her head,

"Thanks but no. I need him to sign some things for school."

"I thought your Aunt did that?" Tori spoke up and Chloe shook her head,

"Nope she can't cause she's not my legal guardian." Tori rolled her eyes and hugged her friend.

"Be careful." She told her and Chloe rolled her eyes. As soon as the perky blonde disappeared down her driveway we started walking again.

"Does she hate me?" I asked Tori as we walked. As usual she just glared at me and walked faster,

"That's none of your business."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Oh-ooh<br>Oh-ooh_  
><em>_____

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

It wasn't like he meant to it just seemed like it to me. I know Derek wasn't the kind of person that rubbed things in peoples faces but it certainly felt like he was showing off his relationship to anyone who looked. I just so happened to continuously look because I loved him. Of course Lea had found out straight away, she'd noticed me staring at her boyfriend and at first she smiled waving at me. Now she glared at me every time I was around.

Naturally Tori noticed straight of the bat and began glaring back middle fingering her. Derek hadn't noticed any of this quite yet but that's to be expected him being completely oblivious to the entire world most of the time.

"Hey you." I spun around in the girls change room as I pulled out my clean clothes. Gym had just ended (my worst nightmare) and I really needed to change out of my sweat soaked clothing. Looked like I wouldn't get too right now.

"Yeah?"

"Your the one always staring at my boyfriend right?" Lea asked a smug smile on her face and I sighed nodding my head.

"Yes." I whispered and she frowned at me.

"Chloe Saunders right, the spoiled brat of the school." She taunted and I swallowed, just because my Dad was rich everyone seemed to treat me like a spoiled rich kid. Even though I tried my hardest to show others that I was nothing like that. "You think that a flat chested low life like yourself could ever catch the eye of someone like Derek. I mean please look in the mirror for once in your life time. Now listen closely, stop hanging around Derek, stop looking at him just stop being in his life altogether. Someone like you doesn't deserve to be in his life. People like you disgust me."

"No it's people such as yourself Lea that disgust me!" Tori spoke up as she walked out of the cubicle, "how dare you order my best friend around. How dare you speak like you know what my brother deserves. It's someone like you who shouldn't be in his life and I'll make sure he sees that." Tori waved her arm at me to collect my stuff and I did so before following her out still wearing my gym clothes.

Later that day after school I rushed outside to see Derek, Simon and Lea all waiting in the courtyard. Lea glared at me and I looked around for Tori to find she was no where in sight.

"Chloe!" Derek called and I walked towards them avoiding eye contact with Lea, "have you seen Tori?" I shook my head,

"Not since after gym." I told him and he nodded,

"Chloe!" I turned to see Tori leaning on the school's gate. The group of us headed towards the exit and Tori kept her eyes on Lea the entire way there. "I'm not walking with her." Tori informed Derek pointing at Lea.

"Tori-" I started and she glared at me,

"Don't you start with me Chloe," Tori snapped at me and I sighed,

"Sorry-"

"Don't treat her like your servant Tori!" Derek spoke up for me and I moved to stand by Tori.

"It's okay-"

"No it's not okay Chloe." Simon said and I looked at Tori.

"Simon shut up I'm sticking up for her!" Tori screamed at him and Simon glared back,

"Why by hating Derek's girlfriend?"

"Everyone stop it!" I screamed and they all went silent. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes, "Tori and I will walk home from now on without you." I told them before staring down the path Tori following shortly behind.

"What the hell was that about!" Simon said as he caught up with us,

"Go away Simon!" Tori told him and I sighed,

"Tori it's fine."

"Yeah jeez don't leave me with the couple I hate being third wheel." I smiled and apologized to him making him smile. "Why do you hate Lea out of the blue Tori?"

"Simon you know Chloe likes Derek." I blinked,

"You told him!" I nearly shouted and Tori rolled her eyes,

"I noticed a long time ago Chloe, I'm not as daft as Derek is!" I blushed and looked down,

"Oh."

"I was surprised to hear you convinced him to ask her out." I shrugged wishing now more then ever that I hadn't made that mistake.

"She called Chloe a brat and a flat chested low life." Tori spoke out of the blue and Simon looked at her.

"What?"

"I said Lea called-" Tori went to repeat herself but Simon stopped her,

"Yeah I got that but why?"

"She doesn't think I deserve to be in Derek's life." I whispered facing forwards so I didn't see their looks of pity, "you know she might be right." I said mostly to myself only to get a bag thrown at my head.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Tori scolded me and I smiled slightly happy to have her here when I needed her most of all.

"He's an idiot Chloe." Simon told me his arm linking with my right as Tori took my left.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>This is a song for a scribbled out name, <em>  
><em> And my love keeps writing again and again, <em>  
><em> This is a song for a scribbled out name, <em>  
><em> And my love keeps writing again and again, <em>  
><em> And again<em>  
><em>_________________And again  
><em>_______________________And again  
><em>____And again  
><em>_______________________And again  
><em>_______________________And again  
><em>_______________________And again________________________  
>And again<em>_______________________  
>And again<em>_______________________  
>And again<em>_______________________  
>And again<em>_______________________  
>And again<em>_______________________  
>And again<em>_______________________  
>And again<em>_______________________  
>And again<em>_______________________  
>And again<em>___________

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"What a dramatic girl." Lea muttered as she took my hand, "glad she's gone though." I flinched as she took a dig at Chloe. I clenched my jaw and tightened my free hand into a fist. I didn't understand why it bugged me so much but it just didn't feel right for Lea to talk so rudely about Chloe like that.

Chloe. The girl was completely the opposite of Lea. Chloe was actually a softhearted person like I thought Lea was. Chloe always thought of others before herself, she was always smiling, laughing, encouraging others to step out of their comfort zone. My heart beat quickened at the thought of her and I brushed it off. I was thinking of another girl while I was holding my girlfriends hand. Somehow it felt wrong, not the thought about Chloe but the fact that I was with Lea at all. It just wasn't what I wanted anymore. Freezing I looked down at her and spoke from my heart.

"I want to break up."

"You did what!" Simon screamed after I informed him that I was indeed single again.

"I broke up with her."

"Why? I thought you really liked her!"

"I thought so too but she, she wasn't anything like I thought she was." I sat down and closed my eyes.

I remembered the first day I met Lea. It was way back, back before I even started liking her. It's what made me notice her altogether. I'd been on one of my usual late night runs when I heard the creaking wood of the forest bridge, soon after I heard the scream of a girl and I rushed their to find the soft blonde of hair shining in the moonlight. The bike she'd been riding was ruined half of it through the whole she'd made in the bridge. I knew that if I stepped on the bridge our combined weight would probably send up both into the creak and it was deep enough to drown one of us. Most likely her seeing as I was strong enough to save myself.

"Don't move." I instructed her as I thought about what she could do to get herself out of there, "slowly and carefully get on your hands and knees, distribute your weight." I told her and waited until she did as I told and then began to move forwards. "That's it, way to go." She continued to slowly move towards me and when she was close enough I reached out and pulled her off.

"Th-Thank you." She stuttered before looking up and showing me her bright blue eyes shining with fear.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she shrugged,

"My cheek hurts." She whispered and I turned her face to the side to inspect them. In the dark I couldn't see them that well but their was definitely scratches there probably caked with dirt and probably small sticks off the bridge.

"I'll clean it up at my place." I told her as I carried her home.

"Derek?" Simon said and I opened my eyes,

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about?" He asked and I told him.

"Uh Derek."

"What?" I said as I noticed Simon fidgeting with his pencil from where he sat at his desk trying to draw another comic of sorts.

"That wasn't Lea." He told me turning in his chair to look me straight in the eyes. I went to ask who it was when he continued, "that was Chloe."

"Why didn't you tell me!" I screamed at Tori who just shrugged,

"Didn't think you needed to know."

"What the hell Tori!"

"It's your fault, your the one who fell in love with someone at first sight and then got them confused with another person." I rolled my eyes knowing that what she said was completely true. I was the one who confused Lea with Chloe. However how was I too know that Chloe's hair was like a honey blonde in the moonlight, I never looked at it when I took her inside to clean her cuts because I was too busy cleaning her cuts to care!

"I-"

"Plus who cares your with Lea now anyways." Tori said before turning onto her stomach, "and now that Lea's chased Chloe out of your life your free to live like she never existed."

"What do you mean out of my life?" I asked and Tori just shrugged at me. "Tori!" I demanded angrily and she sat up to glare at me.

"She told Chloe earlier today that Chloe wasn't good enough to be in your life!" She snapped at me.

"Why would Lea give a damn anyways!" I snapped back at her and Tori threw her hands up in the air in frustration,

"Because she's been in love with you since grade five you idiot!" I froze.

"What?"

"You're the dumbest guy I've even known Derek. She's been constantly pining over you for eight years ever since you saved her life. She's been there watching you're every move, she's been watching you watch Lea. You have no idea how much she's been through having you just notice he existence this year, encouraging the guy she likes to date that b*tch right after she became his friend!"

"Tori-" I went to cut her off but she just glared at me,

"I've been watching there for her through it all Derek, every step of the way and what makes it even worse is that I have to live with you! I get to go home and sit around a table eating dinner with the guy that has destroyed my best friend!" With that my sister got up and left the room leaving me there to sort out my thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>I'll dance myself up, <em>  
><em> Drunk myself down, <em>  
><em> Find people to love, <em>  
><em> Love people too drunk, <em>  
><em> I'm not scared to jump, <em>  
><em> I'm not scared to fall, <em>  
><em> If there was nowhere to land, <em>  
><em> I wouldn't be scared, <em>  
><em> At all<br>At all  
>At all<br>At all  
>At all<br>All  
><em>_All ____________  
><em>_____

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I sighed when I returned home to find a common greeting from my father. A note saying he was off on another trip somewhere. Pulling out my phone I texted Tori to let her know he was gone.

_Dad's gone again. Typical._

**_I betrayed_ you.**

She sent back and I froze.

_What?_

**_I...I told Derek you liked him. It all kind of came out after he started yelling at me for not telling him that the day he saved you, you weren't Lea._**

_What?  
><em>

**_He thought you were Lea the day he saved your life._**

_Oh..._

**_He fell in love with you not her but he thought she was you but you weren't so really all along he's been in love with you!_**

_Wait a minute you told him I loved him! WHAT THE HELL TORI! _

**_I'M SO SO SO_ SORRY!**

My door bell rang then and I sighed dropping my phone on the bed I rushed down to answer it.

"I'm sorry!" Tori screamed as she wrapped her arms around me, "I'm so so so sorry Chloe!" I rolled my eyes as her mascara smeared down her face.

"It's alright Tori." I told my overly dramatic friend, "sure I'm a little disappointed but I'm not going to hate you for telling him." I hugged her back and she cried into my shoulder.

"Wow isn't this a sight." I looked over her shoulder to see Lea standing on my front porch.

"What do you want?" I asked surprised to find hostility in my voice. That wasn't something that was usually there.

"I want to make it clear to you that I really did like Derek." Lea told me and I nodded.

"Good for you."

"What do you mean did?" Tori asked pulling out a make up cleanser to clean up her raccoon face.

"Well I figured it'd be pointless to continue to like the guy after he broke up with me." She said shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing.

"You couldn't have really liked him if you're not even sad." I pointed out and Lea smiled,

"I like every and all guys Saunders."

"Slut." Tori muttered and I giggled slightly. Lea just glared at us before turning and walking down my driveway, she paused suddenly and looked back at us.

"He likes you." She said staring at me, "he may not know it yet but I noticed it." With that she continued on down my drive way.

"Come on seriously Tori just let me in!"

"No, go away!"

"Tori I just need to talk with her for a bit!" I rubbed my eyes as I sat up. I loved Saturdays they were by far the best days the start of a lovely weekend. Looking at the clock I groaned as 9:53 stared back at me.

"Too early." I groaned as I laid back down in my bed.

"I said go!" Tori screamed and I sighed as I stood up. Making my way down the stairs I tied my hair up in a messy bun,

"Chloe." Looking up I noticed Derek standing outside my door both his and Tori's faces bright red from yelling at one an' other for who knows how long.

"Hey."

"Can I talk to you?" He asked scratching the back of his neck. It's what he tended to do when he was nervous, that was something I picked up on a few years back.

"Uh..sure I guess." He glanced at Tori who stood there with her arms crossed disapprovingly.

"Alone." He said staring at his sister who huffed at him standing her ground.

"Sure." I repeated waving at him to follow me into the kitchen so I could get coffee as he spoke.

"I'll be upstairs showering!" Tori called storming up there before receiving an answer from me.

"So?" I said as I poured myself a glass pulling out the milk and sugar to make it the way I liked it.

"I..I saved you life all those years ago." I nodded not knowing what when someone says something like that, "I fell in love with you that day." He whispered and I looked at him spilling milk on the floor as I did.

"Damn it." I muttered walking off to find a rag.

"Chloe?" He said nervously and I sighed crouching down with the rag I looked up at him,

"What do you want me to say Derek. It was a long time ago and you thought I was Lea." I cleaned up the mess and went back to making my coffee.

"Well-"

"How do you even know I'm the same person I was back then?"

"That's what I was about to say." He said standing up he walked over to me and took my hand, "I also fell in love with you all over again earlier this year."

"When?" I asked my cheeks turning red.

"I fell in love with my math buddy." He told me and I bit my lip looking away from him but he turned my head back to face his.

"Derek-"

"You've liked me for eight years." He said and I nodded, "eight years and I was completely oblivious to it and to you." I nodded again and he sighed.

"Derek?" I asked and he pulled me in for a hug,

"If theirs anyone who doesn't deserve the other it's me that doesn't deserve you Chloe, I heard what Lea told you." I kept the tears at bay as I remembered her harsh words from the day before. "But she lied to you Chloe. You are the sweetest, kindest, hottest and bravest woman I've ever met." I hid my face in his chest as he tried to get me to look at him. He successfully did though and his emerald green eyes stared adoringly down at me. "I have never met someone who would convince the person they like to date someone else."

"It's not like I liked it." I whispered and he kissed my forehead,

"Will you go out with me?" He asked and I looked up at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked my heart going crazy at the thought of dating him.

"Completely." He answered as he cleared the space between us and kissed me.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Sometimes I wish for falling, <em>  
><em> Wish for the release, <em>  
><em> Wish for falling through the air, <em>  
><em> To give me some relief, <em>  
><em> Because falling's not the problem, <em>  
><em> When I'm falling I'm in peace, <em>  
><em> It's only when I hit the ground, <em>  
><em> It causes all the grief<em>__________________

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

As I kissed her I could see it clearly as if it was right in front of me. I wanted to spend my life with this girl forever. She was it for me. She was all I wanted and as I pulled away from the kiss only for the fact that I needed to breath. I looked into her eyes and saw that just like me, she'd been thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked it I worked hard on this song. 6000 words on the dot!**

**H**ey Guest -Any ideas for your song choice Boyfriend?  
><strong>**

**********NEXT SONGS: ****Boyfriend -Big Time Rush******

****Trouble Is A Friend -Lenka****

****California Gurls -Katy Perry****

****How You Remind Me -Nickelback****

****Yes I Am -Demi Lavato****

****Just A Kiss -Lady Antebellum****

****Daylight -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Nobody Does It Like You -Shawn Desman****

****My Immortal -Evanescence****

****Little Things -One Direction****

****Wonderland -Natasha Kills****

****Ready Or Not -Bridget Mendler****

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Favorite Pixar Movie?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

****Your Favorite Disney Movie?  
><strong>**

**The Answers: DeathBloom77: Snow White/Cinderella;****Devilish Bastard: ALL EXCEPT THE JUNGLE BOOK  
><strong>

**My Answer: BEAUTY AND THE BEAST BEATS ALL!  
><strong>


	61. Boyfriend

Boyfriend

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Big Time Rush.**

**Guest picked this song.**

**NOT ACCEPTING SONGS**

**playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

**-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW**

* * *

><p><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Uh...hello?" I looked up from my book to see a short blue eyed blonde haired girl,

"Who are you?" I asked annoyed at the short pixie for pulling me out of my book.

"A-Are you Derek?" She asked and I nodded leaning back in my chair as I bookmarked my book.

"I am, is there a reason you're asking for me?" I asked staring at the girl I began to realize that I did know her. Chloe Saunders she was in my math class, nearly failing it apparently at least that's what I've overheard her telling her friends.

"I-I the teacher said I should ask you to help me with math." She stuttered and I blinked. Sitting up I shook me head,

"No."

"Please!" She begged and I shook my head opening my book back up seconds before she pulled it from my hands. "I don't usually ask for favors Derek, I know you don't know me but please I'll do anything!" I sighed and reached to take my book back but she held it out of my reach. Well at least out of my reach while I was sitting down. Her blue eyes were wide like a character in one of Simon's anime shows, they quivered slightly filling with tears.

"Fine." I succumbed to the pixie and she smiled running around the table to hug me.

"Oh thank you thank you!" She screeched in my ear and I kept my hands in fist so I wouldn't "accidentally" throw her off of me.

"Get off." I commanded and she pulled away her cheeks turning red,

"Oops sorry." She giggled slightly and looked down at her hands, "oh here." She said when she noticed she still held my book.

"Thanks." I replied gruffly taking it from her outstretched hand,

"It's good you know." She replied and I looked up at her.

"What?"

"The book it's a good one." She replied and I was utterly confused. Why would somebody like Chloe spend time reading, it didn't seem like something she'd do as a hobby and certainly not he same types of books I'd read. Looking down at my worn out book from the many times I'd re-read it. The characters were so described, so lively that I felt like I was in it.

"It's one of my favorites." I told her and she smiled,

"I can tell the frame looks like it'll fall apart any minute." With another soft smile and another thank you she left the room leaving only the sweet aroma of strawberries in her wake.

* * *

><p><em><em>You need a boyfriend<br>And I can be that  
>Holler at me hit me on my video chat<br>and Let me reach out to you and give you feed back  
>It's gonna be us till the end so please believe that<br>Yeah  
>The world is our and the sky's the limit<br>And you can be my boo and everything that goes with it  
>I can lift you off your feet like a flight attendant<br>Imma send this car for ya  
>Are you ridin' in it<em>_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this is only going to work out if you listen to me and actually try your hardest." I informed her when we met in the library that afternoon. She nodded obediently and I grinned.<p>

"So...should we make a study schedule?" She asked and I shrugged,

"Are you in a club?"

"Just the Drama club." I nodded trying to hold my the fact that it was so obvious that someone like Chloe would be in the _Drama_ club. "I like to direct. I want to be a director when I grow up." Looking up I noticed that she was serious. Her eyes sparkled with her dream and I found myself wondering once again what I wanted to do with my own life.

"Oh, cool." I muttered as I pulled out my Math text book. She did the same and flipped to the unit we were on.

"I'm really bad at Math by the way." She informed me and I shrugged,

"What's two plus two?"

"Four."

"What's six times three?"

"18."

"Well at least you've got the basics down, so I guess you can't be _that_ bad." I teased smirking at her as she glared at me.

"Whatever."

After studying for hours I drove her home, a home which happened to be humongous. I swear I could fit two or three of my own in it! She blushed when she saw me staring at it,

"It's a little grand."

"A little?" I asked sarcastically and she flushed,

"Okay so it's really big for the two of us-"

"Two?"

"My Dad and me." She replied and I looked back at her house.

"Where's your Mom?" I asked only looking at her when she didn't reply right away.

"My mom died in a car accident when I was six." She whispered and I closed my eyes mentally slapping myself. I was a complete idiot!

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She gave me a soft smile before stepping out of my car.

"Thank you Derek." She said again and I rolled my eyes.

"It's a inconvenience Chloe, teaching you is so annoying." I spoke sarcastically and looked at her to see her smiling at me.

"Seriously, I really mean it." She whispered and I shrugged.

"It's not like I have anything else to do." I replied before pulling out of her driveway.

* * *

><p><em>Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?<br>(Yeah)  
>And there isn't anything they could of said or done?<br>And everyday I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that your alone<br>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

* * *

><p>I'd been helping her with math for a few months now. As far as math goes, she really is the worst in our class but she's getting better slowly. We'd started to get to know each other better and even though Chloe hangs out with the prissy, obnoxious blondes in our math class their just a group of her friends. Seeing as she is so nice to everyone she meets no one ends up hating her. Her closest friends though are my sister Tori, Liz and Rae. I'd only found this out by the way she constantly talks about them with me. Telling me their plans and then inviting me along. Of course since I hate shopping and frivolous girl things I always rejected her.<p>

"Come on Derek Tori refuses to go with me she says it's too nerdy!" Chloe complained as we walked out to my car, "I think you'd really like it." She batted her eyelashes at me and I glared.

"No." I replied roughly having no idea what she wanted me to go to. I hadn't bothered to listen to her, and even when I tried I found it hard to not stare at her. Recently I'd found myself more and more interested in Chloe. She wasn't just some dumb pixie girl anymore she was so much more. I drove her home like that he begging me to go and my answer repeating itself so much my throat was dry.

"So...you and Chloe huh?" Simon asked smugly when I walked into my house.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I shucked off my coat leaving picking it up I hung it up and walked farther into my house.

"You and Chloe have been hip to hip recently." Simon told me and I rolled my eyes,

"No we haven't." I replied walking into the kitchen to find myself a snack.

"Oh really." Simon shoved his phone in my face. On the front of the his screen was a picture of Chloe and I in the school halls. Her face as usual held that soft sweet smile, her eyes shining with...with something I couldn't quite pinpoint, "your the talk of the school. Beauty and Beast come to life." I glared at Simon and he shrugged, "I didn't come up with the name!"

"Whatever." I scowled and turned away walking up the stairs. He followed of course and sat down on my bed as I slumped at my desk,

"You like her." I pulled out my homework from the day blocking out my brother as I started to fill out the questions. "You know if you don't have the guts to ask her out I heard that Liam on your football team is going to." I sat up quickly at that. My knees hitting the underside of my desk with a large _thwap!_

"Damn it Simon!" I glared at him and he looked away.

"I heard Liam's rough with girls." He said as he laid down on my bed.

"I don't like Chloe okay!"

"Well that's awkward..." Simon trailed off and I glared at him,

"What's awkward?" I asked following his gaze to see Chloe standing there in my bedroom doorway.

Shit!

* * *

><p><em>Looking for a<br>Looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend<br>I see that  
>Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<br>Is your boyfriend  
>Can't fight that<br>Let me down you know I'm coming right back  
>I don't care at all what you done before<br>All I really want is to be you _

* * *

><p>"Chloe?" I asked as she sat down across from me in the study room adjacent to the library.<p>

"Don't." She replied as she pulled out her math books setting them on the table, "I understand completely."

"No you don't!" I objected hitting my fist down on the table as I did. She was silent and I sighed, "I-Your a good friend."

"Thanks." She muttered and I sighed,

"These past few weeks with you have been amazing, I've gotten to know you so much better."

"Thanks." She whispered this time seriously as she looked down at the floor.

"Chloe?" She looked up,

"Yeah?"

"Page 394." She glared at me but listened turning her book to the page.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
><em>  
><em>_

* * *

><p>Through out the next week or so Chloe and I got closer. The closer we got the more I noticed I really had fallen for her. She was in her own way unique.<p>

After a month Chloe getting better and better at math, but she refused to stop our study sessions. She flat out refused Liam when he asked her out, which made me feel loads better. I don't know whither or not I'd able to be around her if she had decided to date the creep. Of course that didn't make things any better on the football team, in fact tensions began to rise. But when Liam heard about the rumor he stared a fight in the locker room. Chloe has no idea that his and my bruises are from a fight over her. Or that during the brawl I declared the rumor true.

Although I was sore, black and blue it was nice to have Chloe their to heal my wounds. She'd been shocked to see me that afternoon and insisted that I let her ice my wounds. Who would I be to reject her sweet offer.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>Let me take a little moment to find the right words<br>(to find the right words)  
>So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<br>(something that you've heard)  
>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer<br>But I know I gotta put myself not first  
>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard<em>___

* * *

><p>"So your birthday's coming up." She said as we finished up math for the day.<p>

"It is?"

"Well, isn't your birthday during spring break?" She asked and I nodded, "it starts the day after tomorrow Derek!" She laughed and I blinked pulling my phone out I realized she was right.

"Weird."

"Your going to be 18 right?" I nodded and she pouted, "I'm not turning 18 until September!" I laughed and she sighed.

"What's your break plans?" I asked as I opened the car door for her. Rushing around the car I got into my side and began to drive her home.

"Same as yours."

"That's not very exciting then."

"I hope it will be generally I spend spring break with my Aunt but since she's busy this year I'll be spending it at your place. I think it's exciting."

"Wait what?"

"Didn't Tori tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That I'll be living with you guys as of tomorrow." I shook my head and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Cool, well maybe we should plan something to do."

"When?"

"Over spring break."

"Oh yeah that'd be cool!"

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>That you're looking for a boyfriend<br>I see that  
>Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<br>Is your boyfriend  
>Can't fight that<br>Let me down you know I'm coming right back  
>I don't care at all what you done before<br>All I really want is to be your  
><em>___  
><em>__

* * *

><p>The next day I drove her home from school skipping our study session because after all it was spring break. When we arrived she invited me into her house for the first time. Stepping inside her house I realized that it was more magnificent then I thought it was. The walls and ceiling was made of pure white marble. The stair case was made of a jade like stone with golden railings.<p>

"It's only grand here." She told me as she grabbed a suitcase by the door, "would you like a tour or can we go?" She asked and I noticed the way her voice grimaced at the sound of staying here any longer and I shrugged.

"Up to you." She smiled and zoomed by me grabbing the keys from my hand.

"I'm driving!" She called as she ran out the door.

"Oh no your not, you'll crash it!" I yelled running after her.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend________

* * *

><p>"You let her drive and not me!" Simon screamed exasperated and I shrugged,<p>

"It's cause I'm prettier." Chloe said batting her eyes at my brother who rolled his,

"No way! I am so much prettier then you!" He bantered and I rolled my eyes,

"Have you come out of the closet already Simon? Guess I owe you huh." Tori teased him as she walked into the kitchen. Instantly the two of them began fighting, screaming across the room at the other.

"Come on lets escape." Chloe whispered in my ear taking my hand and leading me up to my room. Letting go of my hand I frowned involuntarily at the loss of heat, only smiling when the blonde beauty ran and jumped on my bed. Her laughter filled my room and I grinned, how could someone not?

"Chloe?" She spun around in my bed her cheeks turning pink when she realized that I was indeed still in the room, "go out with me."

"What?" She asked sitting up.

"Go out with me." I repeated and she blushed looking down at her hands.

"Oh." She muttered before twirling her hair,

"Well?" I asked my nerves eating me alive.

"Were friends Derek." She said looking up at me, "I don't want to lose that."

"Who said we would?" I asked moving closer to sit on the chair across from her.

"Would we work?" She asked and I shrugged,

"We won't know until we try." I replied and she cracked a smile at me.

"So then we try."

"We try."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>If you tell me where, I'm waiting here<br>Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
>Bigger then the twilight love affair<br>I'll be here  
>Girl I swear<em>_______

________Looking for a  
>Looking for a<br>That your looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that<br>Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be  
>Is your boyfriend<br>Can't fight that  
>Let me down you know I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be you <em>_______

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE YEARS LATER<strong>

"Derek hurry!" Simon yelled at me and I sighed. Rushing out of the bathroom I smiled at my Dad and Simon beside him.

"I'm ready." I told them and Dad hugged me.

"She looks beautiful by the way." I smiled and pulled away,

"Of course she does, she's Chloe." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"You two get out there, I'll see you later." Dad smiled and walked towards the room holding in my fiance. Today will be the day we move from just a relationship to a marriage. The large step from boyfriend to husband.

My brother and I hurried to our spots before the doors opened and Tori walked down the aisle followed by Liz who was her maid of honor. I tapped my foot impatiently as our guests stood up and turned to see her. She was gorgeous, her pale dress beautiful against her flawless skin. Her blue eyes stared straight at me and I could tell even from this far how she was trying her hardest not to cry. She walked slowly her face telling me that she wished she could just run to me, her smile was bright telling me that there was no where else she'd rather be.

When she reached me and my Dad placed her hand in my own smiling at the two of us before sitting down. Chloe's father would have done it if he wasn't too busy, that and he never really liked to begin with. Once our hands were joined I squeezed her softly our eyes connecting as the need to be around the other finally was fulfilled. Being as impatient as I am we asked for a short ceremony and finally _finally _I was able to kiss her.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
>(Your boyfriend)<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
>(All I really want is to be your)<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<br>(Yeah)  
>(All I really want is to be your)<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend________

________All I really want is to be your...________

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****** XD Thanks for reading! Sorry not as inspiring!  
><strong>**

****IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SONG YOU ENTERED OR A SONG LISTED BELOW. SEND A PM OR A REVIEW TO ME!****

****KEEP IN MIND I WRITE FASTER AND BETTER WITH MY OWN IDEAS BUT I MAY NEED SUGGESTIONS! XD THANKS!****

**********NEXT SONGS: ******Trouble Is A Friend -Lenka****

****California Gurls -Katy Perry****

****How You Remind Me -Nickelback****

****Yes I Am -Demi Lavato****

****Just A Kiss -Lady Antebellum****

****Daylight -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Nobody Does It Like You -Shawn Desman****

****My Immortal -Evanescence****

****Little Things -One Direction****

****Wonderland -Natasha Kills****

****Ready Or Not -Bridget Mendler****

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Favorite Johnny Depp Movie?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

****Your Favorite Pixar Movie?  
><strong>**

**The Answers: babybunnysuicide: Monsters Inc?****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Up!  
><strong>


	62. Trouble Is A Friend

Trouble Is a Friend

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Lenka.**

** Alice (Guest) picked this song.**

**NO MORE SONGS!**

** playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

****-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW****

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

**WARNING! WARNING! MENTIONS OF M RATED THINGS!**

I was returning home from my basketball trip. We'd been gone for two weeks and I began to miss my best friend. Chloe and I had been best friends since we were little, we'd been the two kids left out of everything so we bonded easily. About a year ago we started an entirely new relationship, friends with benefits. We were drunk of course when we came up the glorious idea but we haven't regretted it just yet. Anyways I don't just miss Chloe because she's my best friend, I miss seeing her spread across my bed. I miss seeing her strawberry blonde hair draped over my pillow. The way her eyes close and her mouth opens when she orgasms.

"Derek!" She screamed when I stepped off the bus. Smiling I rushed towards her dropping the bag as she jumped into my arms. Spinning her around I kisses her forehead, after all we were keeping our relationship a secret from my family. She was afraid of being judged. Setting her down I hugged my Dad and nodded at my younger sister Tori.

* * *

><p><em>Trouble will find you<br>No matter where you go  
>Oh, oh<br>No matter if you're fast  
>No matter if you're slow<br>Oh, oh  
>The eye of the storm<br>wanna cry in the morn  
>Oh, oh<br>You're fine for a while  
>But you start<br>To lose control_

* * *

><p>Later that night after dinner and everything we headed out to Chloe's house for our annual "movie" night.<p>

"I missed you." She said slipping her hand into my free one as we drove to her house. Smiling I squeezed her hand,

"I missed you too." I smiled as she moved closer leaning over the center consul to kiss my cheek.

"Missed you more!"

"No way."

"Yes!" I shook my head and she frowned.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" I smiled parking outside her house I turned to her as I turned my car off.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." I told her reaching out to play with the tips of her hair, "every part of you." I told her winking at her causing her to blush and giggle.

Going inside we tried are hardest to keep our hands to ourselves, she put in a movie something stupid I think but we didn't pay attention to it for me to know. Six minutes in, we were already tangled in a small blanket breathing hard from our last kiss. This woman was intoxicating, scent, smell everything about her was delicious. Picking her up I rushed upstairs to her bed, movie completely forgotten.

"Hey Derek?" Chloe said as she trailed a sharp nail down my chest my heart beating rapidly from our previous engagement.

"Yeah?" I asked my hand running smoothly through her strawberry locks,

"I think we should end this relationship." She said blue eyes meeting my green. My heart skipped a beat and I cleared my throat looking away from her.

"Did you meet someone?" I asked keeping my eyes on the wall across from us remembering clearly that when we first jumped into the relationship we swore that if the other wanted out we would let them go smoothly. However at this moment, hot skin pressed against hot skin there was no way I wanted to let her go.

"Well not really, I've known him for awhile I just want to go to the next level with him." She whispered and I looked down at her determination shining in her eyes.

"Alright." I reluctantly agreed moving to get up, "I should head home then." I told her and she grasped my arm,

"Derek?" I looked back at her,

"What?" I asked rudely as I tried to keep my raging emotions under control.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" She whispered eyes searching mine for something I'll never know and I rolled my eyes,

"You troublesome little girl!" I growled pining her down to the bed causing her to giggle.

"Is that a yes?" I licked her neck and she giggled pushing my head back,

"Of course it's a yes." I replied moving up to kiss her roughly.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Sometimes I wish for falling, <em>  
><em> Wish for the release, <em>  
><em> Wish for falling through the air, <em>  
><em> To give me some relief, <em>  
><em> Because falling's not the problem, <em>  
><em> When I'm falling I'm in peace, <em>  
><em> It's only when I hit the ground, <em>  
><em> It causes all the grief<em>  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<br>**

We'd been dating for around three years. We were both graduated, I did a year after him seeing as he wanted to graduate early. I was in my first year of university, Derek was in his second. We were both just 18 or I was Derek turned 19 last month, we had just moved into a small house a few weeks ago. It was a gift from Tori, Simon, Mr. Bae and me, it was something Derek had always wanted so seeing as paying for rent was messing with his schooling we choose something more appropriate. With the help of Mr. Bae we could pay of Mortgage in maybe twenty years that is if things go as planned and when do they ever.

"Derek, have you seen the curtains?" I called as I finished unpacking the last box of our bedroom items. Unfortunately we were still missing our bedroom curtains which was concerning because for the past two weeks Derek would wake up at dawn because he always woke up when light entered the room. I offered to use garbage bags but her didn't want us to damage the beautiful house.

"There not in there?" He called up and I rolled my eyes heading downstairs,

"If they were would I be asking?" I asked trying to do that thing where you raise your eyebrow. However I failed at it and only made him smirk at me, "well?" He blinked for a moment as he remembered my question and shook his head.

"Sorry babe I haven't seen them." He crossed the room towards me and kissed my forehead, "however I am glad we found your robe because it looks fantastic." Looking down I found that I was standing in my living room wearing nothing but a dress robe and my underwear.

"Derek!" I cried out exasperatedly before spinning around and rushing up the stairs. Only his laughter trailed behind me.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>He's there in the dark<br>He's there in my heart  
>He waits in the wings<br>he's gotta play a part  
>Trouble is a friend<br>Yeah  
>Trouble<br>Is a friend of mine  
>Ahh<br>_______

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

I yawned as I slipped into bed with my five year girlfriend. We'd been living in our small house for the past two years and it was comfortable. I had an office for when I brought projects back home to work on it. Much to Chloe's dismay I did that a lot, I'd rather be at home working then at an office where I'd do less then I would here. However when I'm at home working I get so submersed in it I tend to forget about everything else until it's finished. Which sadly includes my lovely girlfriend.

Twirling her hair in my hand I kissed the tips.

"Derek?" She asked rubbing her eyes to clear them as she yawned. She turned to face me her legs automatically sliding in between mine relaxing me as the heat assured me that she was there next to me.

"Yes love?" I asked as I reached out to loop an arm around her waist. She opened her eyes and looked at me,

"I'm tired."

"I know, go back to sleep Chloe." She shook her head and I opened my mouth prepared to argue with the stubborn woman.

"I'm tired of this." I froze my heart chilling as I thought of the worst possibilities of that sentence.

"Tired of _what_?" I asked my voice cracking at the end,

"Of this relationship." She whispered hiding her face in my chest.

"Chl-"

"I think we should end this relationship." She whispered and I closed my eyes,

"I don't want to end it Chloe." I whispered holding my tears at bay,

"I do Derek." She pulled away then bright blue meeting my sad green, "I want to move forwards." She whispered her hand cupping my cheek.

"Chloe please-" She cut me off as she placed a finger on my lips,

"I want to become your fiance Derek, I want to get married!"

"Dear god woman!" I exclaimed crushing her thin frame to my hulking one, "I thought you wanted to break up!" She giggled and kissed my neck.

"Who in their right mind would do that!" I pulled away and kissed her forcefully. Pulling away I got up and left the room only returning once I'd found it.

"Chloe, you're an amazing, talented, bright and beautiful young woman. You're full of life, value and everything else wonderful in this life." I moved towards her getting down on one knee.

"Derek, I had no idea. I would've waited-" I shushed her and she blushed watching me intently,

"If you hadn't asked me to marry you then you wouldn't be the girl I love today, but now it's my turn to ask you. Chloe Annemarie Saunders will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She tackled me to the floor as I slid the ring onto her finger, "I love you Derek."

"I love you too trouble."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>Trouble is a friend<br>But trouble is a foe  
>Oh, oh<br>And no matter  
>What I feed him<br>He always seems to grow  
>Oh, oh<br>He sees what I see  
>And he knows<br>What I know  
>Oh, oh<br>So don't forget  
>As you ease<br>On down my road  
><em>__________________

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Today's the day!" Simon cheered and I rolled my eyes,

"I know Simon it is my wedding as well."

"Derek!" I turned around to see Tori stepping out of the brides change room, "Chloe wanted you to have this." She told me as she handed me a piece of paper. Moving to the side I opened it and began to read.

_Dear Derek,_

_I think we should end this relationship._

_It's about time we moved on, moved forwards with our lives._

_Love Chloe_

"Sounds like she's bailing bro." Simon said as he peered over my shoulder to read the note. I smiled and shook my head,

"No, it's completely the opposite. She's assuring me that she'll be walking down the aisle no matter what." After that we got everyone to sit in their seats and began the ceremony.

"Chloe, your my world. My one and only and that's all you've ever been. I've known since we were little that we'd end up here, in front of our friends getting married. I also knew we'd be married first." I smiled at her blush, "I also knew that no matter what we went through in life my love for you would never end."

"Derek, I'll say it again as I have so many times before. I think we should end this relationship, because who wants to be stuck being a fiance for years." Everyone who knew our story chuckled and I rolled my eyes, "I knew we would end our friendship and move forwards to dating, I knew we'd end dating and get engaged so this is the final leap. The largest one I suppose as we look back on everything we've been through and let out a breath. We finally made it, and from now on any step we'd usually take alone we'll take together in a leap of faith." I smiled as the preacher commanded us to put on rings and then I could kiss my bride. Or I suppose I should say wife.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear as our friends cheered around us,

"Hey Derek?" She whispered back and I looked down at her, "lets never end this relationship 'kay?" I smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>He's there in the dark<br>He's there in my heart  
>He waits in the wings<br>He's gotta play a part  
>Trouble is a friend<br>Yeah  
>Trouble<br>Is a friend of mine  
>So don't be alarmed<br>If he takes you  
>By the arm<br>I won't let him win  
>But I'm a sucker for his charm<br>For his charm  
>Trouble is a friend<br>Yeah  
>Trouble<br>Is a friend of mine  
>Ahh<br>_________________________

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe's POV<strong>

I sat their nervously. Today, today I would have to change our relationship again! I mean not in a bad way at all but, what would Derek say! Would he be as nervous as I am or as calm and collected as he always is. Gosh do I hope he's calm one of us should be!

"Hey babe." He said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind scaring the hell out of me.

"Derek!" I screamed before covering my mouth and giving my husband an apology.

"I'm fine, my ears are just ringing." He teased and I let out a breath,

"Derek?" I asked as I followed him into the kitchen.

"Yes?" He asked and I smiled noticing that my wonderful husband had made me breakfast. Waffles with chocolate chips, only as soon as I stepped into the room I was hit with an enormous wave of nausea.

**Derek's POV**

"Chloe?" I called as she ran from the kitchen. Concerned I ran after her only to hear the sounds of her throwing up in the nearest bathroom, "Chloe?" I called again reaching out to open the door I giggled the door nob only to find it locked.

"I'm fine Derek." She spoke loud enough for me to barely hear her.

"Open the door Chloe!" I demanded giggling the door nob again.

"Derek I said I'm fine."

"Open it or I'll break it!" I threatened and I heard her sigh,

"Derek?"

"Yes?" I asked listening intently,

"I have to ask you a favor."

"What is it Chloe?" I asked my muscles ready to tear the door to pieces if I needed too,

"I think we need to end this relationship is a line I always used when something got better between us," she choked out trying and failing to hide her sobs behind them. Getting annoyed I cracked the door handle off and threw open the door finding my wife slumped beside the toilet, "but Derek I don't know if this is good or bad." She said tears falling down her face making a soft b-ding every time it hit the flooring.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" I asked moving to crouch in front of her.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered covering her face with her hands as I remained frozen in place.

"Oh."

"Derek I'm so so sorry, I know we were careful and everything-"

"Hey Chloe?" She looked up and I smiled at her reaching out to cup her face in my hands, "I think we need to end these titles of man and wife to become mom and dad. What do you think?" I asked and she threw herself into my arms.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>How I hate the way<br>He makes me feel  
>And how I try<br>To make him leave  
>I try<br>Oh, oh, I try  
><em>___________________________________________

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"Hey Chloe, I miss you. I miss you everyday, I miss every minute without you by my side. Henry's moving back north to be near family, Timothy's getting married tomorrow and Alexander's found himself a fiance hopefully she's better then the last. Jenny graduated a few days ago, you would have loved to see that, she says she misses you too. Their all beautiful Chloe, so much like you it's become harder and harder to look at Jenny most of all because she reminds me so much of you when we got married. We were so young Chloe, but it was so perfect that I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm getting old now, I realize that when I look back on our kids ages. Henry is 45! 45! We had him when we were in our thirties!" The man took a breath and traced the name of his wife as he sat in front of her grave stone. Her favorite flowers sitting at the bottom, "they miss you too of course. Told me to say hi for them but I know that your their watching over them watching over us every single day. They also know that soon I will reunite myself with you, we'll be one again like we always will be. I feel like now my job's done, after Jenny graduated it felt like a weight was off my shoulders because now they all leave, now they get married, have their own kids and pass on stories of us. How crazy we were. I'll join you soon my lovely, we'll change this relationship once more when we're reunited once again. Until then." With that the old man kissed the stone and walked back towards his car.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>But he's there in the dark<br>He's there in my heart  
>He waits in the wings<br>He's gotta play a part  
>Trouble is a friend<br>Yeah  
>Trouble<br>Is a friend of mine  
>So don't be alarmed<br>If he takes you  
>By the arm<br>I won't let him win  
>But I'm a sucker for his charm<br>For his charm  
>Trouble is a friend<br>Yeah  
>Trouble<br>Is a friend of mine  
>Ahh<em>___________________________________________  
>Ooh<br>______________________________________________Ahh  
><em>___________________________________________ Ooh_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>NEXT SONGS: <strong>****California Gurls -Katy Perry****

****How You Remind Me -Nickelback****

****Yes I Am -Demi Lavato****

****Just A Kiss -Lady Antebellum****

****Daylight -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Nobody Does It Like You -Shawn Desman****

****My Immortal -Evanescence****

****Little Things -One Direction****

****Wonderland -Natasha Kills****

****Ready Or Not -Bridget Mendler****

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Favorite Cracker Company?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

****Your Favorite Johnny Depp Movie?  
><strong>**

**The Answers: DeathBloom77: Alice In Wonderland; bubbles: Pirates of the Caribbean; brookexxxbreakdown: Pirates of the Caribbean; Chlerek and Clac: Pirates of the Caribbean****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Sweeney Todd, Alice In Wonderland  
><strong>


	63. California Gurls

California Gurls

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own Darkest Powers or the characters Kelly Armstrong does! The song is by Katy Perry.**

** Marie Miller picked this song.**

**NOT ACCEPTING SONGS**

**playlist?list=PLmzhOQrNsiG_awQlnt0gJxnKu6gwylCBp**

**Please put http and then :/ then / then www. and then youtube and then .com and / before the link above. If you still don't get it please PM me.**

**-THIS HAS ALL THE LOVE YOU MOST SONGS! MOST ARE MUSIC VIDEOS PLEASE FOLLOW**

* * *

><p><em>Greetings loved ones<br>Let's take a journey  
>I know a place<br>Where the grass is really greener  
>Warm, wet and wild<br>There must be something in the water  
>Sippin' gin and juice<br>Laying underneath the palm trees  
>The boys<br>Break their necks  
>Try'na to creep a little sneak peek<br>(at us)  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek's POV<strong>

"Were going to California!" Simon screamed and I glared at him when Chloe stirred,

"Geez Simon don't you know not to wake Frankenstiens girlfriend." Tori sneered and I rolled my eyes making sure I didn't move too much and wake Chloe up. We'd been driving since 5 am and throughout her sleep she'd moved from leaning on me to burrowing into my chest. Can't complain though, it calms my wolf down having her this close. Like a regular dose of my Chloe,

"Mmm." Chloe mumbled as she nuzzled my arm,

"Morning babe." I whispered into her ear watching her face bright up as her eyes flickered open slowly.

"Morning." She whispered leaning up to kiss my lips quickly.

"Yuck!" Tori stuck her tongue out at us and I just glared right back.

"If you don't like it Tori don't watch us." I snapped at her as Chloe giggled at us.

"Is anyone hungry?" Dad asked from up front and Chloe's hand shot in the air,

"Derek is!" She called out moments before my stomach growled causing everyone in the car but myself to laugh.

"She knows you too well Derek." My Dad joked and I smiled down at the blushing blonde,

"I'd hope so."

Chloe and I have been friends for years, dating for three (since grade 10) when I got the guts to ask her out. Right now we're on our usual summer holiday trip, on the road for a month and this time we're headed for California.

"I can't wait for hot babes in bikinis!" Simon cheered, "were totally gonna rate all of them right Derek?" He asked spinning around to look at me.

"You can." I replied running my fingers through Chloe's golden locks, "the only girl in my eyes is this one."

"Cheesy." Tori commented,

"Sweet." Chloe spoke up leaning back into me with a soft sigh letting me know she was comfortable just where she was.

"How does McDonald's sound?" Dad asked and most of us shrugged not caring what we ate.

"How about you pull over on the next street about ten minutes down there's a sort of food court area and everyone can get what they want." Chloe suggested reminding us all that she's been everywhere with her Dad when they travel. Following her instructions we arrived at the area around fifteen minutes later.

"I'm off to Starbucks." Tori told us taking a twenty from Dad and heading off.

"I'll come with." Chloe called after her getting on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek before racing after my sister.

"What about you boys?" Dad asked and we both shrugged.

"Something meaty." I replied before following him into a store.

* * *

><p><em><em>You could travel the world<br>But nothing comes close  
>To the golden coast<br>Once you party with us  
>You'll be falling in love<br>Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
>California girls<br>We're unforgettable  
>Daisy Dukes<br>Bikinis on top  
>Sun-kissed skin<br>So hot  
>We'll melt your popsicle<br>Oooooh Oh Oooooh__

* * *

><p>"Are there lots of hot guys?" Tori asked Chloe as we got closer and closer to California. Chloe was the only one who'd actually been to California before so most questions were directed at her,<p>

"Uh...I guess. I only went to the beach once."

"Why would you only go once?" Simon asked appalled and Chloe blushed fiddling with her nearly empty Venti London Fog. She only orders Venti because I'd drink all of it if she ordered a Grande.

"It was awkward."

"Let me guess, you were the new meat on the block." Tori teased and Chloe blushed before nodding, "of course guys fall over the short innocent type, hell even my brother did."

"Lucky me." I replied kissing Chloe's forehead, "when exactly were you in California?"

"Last spring break, you got all jealous when you heard about my trip to the beach."

"I remember." I held her close, "hopefully we don't run into anyone you know."

"I already called some of the guys and asked to go out for coffee with them."

"What happened?" She asked and I glared at Tori not wanting to bring that up again.

"It's none of your business."

* * *

><p><em>California girls<br>We're undeniable  
>Fine, fresh, fierce<br>We got it on lock  
>West coast represent<br>Now put your hands up  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<br>Sex on the beach  
>We don't mind sand in our stilettoes<br>We freak  
>In my jeep<br>Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo_

* * *

><p>By the time we reached California Chloe was asleep again. Her skin under her eyes was becoming paler and paler, she hadn't been sleeping well for the past five weeks so her skin began to turn dark under her eyelids.<p>

"Derek we're almost there so wake her up." I nodded before leaning down to kiss her lips managing to wake up the sweet girl the instant my lips touched her, "next time Derek wake her up normally."

"I did." I replied trying to hold my smirk back as Chloe hid her face in my chest.

"Derek, you're so embarrassing." She whispered causing me to burst out in laughter.

* * *

><p><em>You could travel the world<br>But nothing comes close  
>To the golden coast<br>Once you party with us  
>You'll be falling in love<br>Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
>California girls<br>We're unforgettable  
>Daisy Dukes<br>Bikinis on top  
>Sun-kissed skin<br>So hot  
>We'll melt your popsicle<br>Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Look at her!" Simon said pressing his face against the window, "and her! Whoa baby I love California Girls!"<p>

"Don't start singing there Simon." Tori teased him, "we don't need a ugly Katy Perry fan."

"Your right guess you should stop being one then Tori." Chloe laughed making my sister glare at her.

"I love you." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear,

"Me too." She whispered back her cheeks bright red.

* * *

><p><em><em><em>California girls<br>We're undeniable  
>Fine, fresh, fierce<br>We got it on lock  
>West coast represent<br>Now put your hands up  
>Oooooh Oh Oooooh<br>Tone, tan  
>Fit and ready<br>Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
>Wild wild west coast<br>These are the girls I love the most  
>I mean the ones<br>I mean like she's the one  
>Kiss her<br>Touch her  
>Squeeze her buns<em>  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Alright kids don't go too far down the beach and be back by ten."<p>

"Victory is ours!" Simon screamed fist pumping the air before running into the bathroom to change into his swimsuit.

"Come on Chloe lets go change." Tori instructed my girlfriend before pulling her into their shared room. Making sure the door was closed properly I too began to change excited to go to the beach. Or maybe just to see Chloe in her new swimsuit, the one she wouldn't let me look at.

"Ready?" Chloe asked knocking timidly on the door and I rolled my eyes,

"Of course, girls are so slow." I muttered as she burst into the room wearing a towel to hide her swimsuit all I could see was two black straps leading from the towel edge to the back of her neck where they clipped together with a small clip on decorated with fake gems.

"Come on slow pokes lets go!" Simon ran out of the room followed by the rest of us who preferred to walk, there wasn't a huge rush.

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em>The girl's a freak<br>She drive a jeep  
>In Laguna Beach<br>I'm okay  
>I won't play<br>I love the bay  
>Just like I love LA<br>Venice beach  
>And Palm Springs<br>Summertime is everything  
>Homeboys<br>Bangin' out  
>All that ass<br>Hangin' out  
>Bikinis, zucchinis<br>Martinis, no weenies  
>Just the King<br>And the Queeny  
>Katy my lady (yeah)<br>Lookie here baby (uh huh)  
>I'm all up on ya<br>Cuz you're representin' California (ohhh yeahh)____

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

"She's totally hot." Simon said looking back at Derek to see his own view only to find him staring straight at Chloe, "Derek!" He yelled making the poor guy jump high in the air and turn to look at his brother,

"What?"

"I'm assessing girls." He replied sourly,

"So?"

"You have to join me it's tradition." Simon whined and Derek sighed,

"Fine let's go then." Getting up he ruffled Chloe's hair affectionately before walking off.

**Chloe's POV**

"Do you see Derek?" I asked glancing around the beach looking for him, "it's starting to get dark."

"He went off girl hunting with Simon who knows where they could be."

"Oh." I stood up and brushed the remaining sand off my pants before wandering farther down the beach looking around for my boyfriend. It wasn't that I was jealous per-say I was just concerned. Derek wasn't one who could easily brush a girl off, he didn't want to be rude to everyone so he tended to stay quiet even when he was uncomfortable with their actions.

Me however, I had no problem putting a girl in her place and I'd made it clear to everyone in my school that Derek was if you wanted to say my "property". I hated it when people called him that he just shrugged and said I was his but really I don't want to tie Derek down. He knows that, he also knows that I can't stand it when people promise me something because I take a promise dead seriously. You make a promise you fulfill it or else! So Derek and I leave escape goats for each other that way if one of us is uncomfortable with the situation or wants to break up we have the opportunity.

Derek would never want to though he's made that clear and as much as he hates to mention the escape routes out for me he does it because he knows that without them I'd probably start to freak out. Like those mini-heart attacks you have when you lose your phone.

"Derek?" I called out not being too loud so I wouldn't draw attention. Looking around I noticed Simon his bright hair easier to see as it got darker. Heading over to him and his mass of bimbo's surrounding him I found myself recognizing Derek as well. Standing closer to the ocean he blended in perfectly despite the fact that he too had bimbo's surrounding him. Pulling my sandals off I ran towards him hoping to get at least a little beach time with my boyfriend.

"Hey Chloe." He whispered as I weaved my way through the mass off girls to give him a hug.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"Excuse me we were here first!" Someone said before I felt a sharp tug on my hair causing me to whimper in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek asked glaring at someone behind me,

"We were here first Derek! You better pay attention to us too!"

"Leave me alone already." He growled taking my hand and pulling me back towards where I left Tori.

"Did you have fun?" I asked and he shook his head,

"I'd rather have spent it with you."

* * *

><p><em><em><em><em><em><em><em>California girls<br>We're unforgettable  
>Daisy Dukes<br>Bikinis on top  
>Sun-kissed skin<br>So hot  
>We'll melt your popsicle<br>Oooooh Oh Oooooh  
>California girls<br>We're undeniable  
>Fine, fresh, fierce<br>We got it on lock  
>West coast represent<br>(West coast, west coast)  
>Now put your hands up<br>Oooooh Oh Oooooh____  
><em>__

* * *

><p>"California girls!" Simon cheered arriving to the bedroom late that night only to get an earful from Kit.<p>

"Were they really that good?" Chloe asked and Derek shook his head,

"So deniable." He whispered causing Chloe to burst out into laughter,

"I don't know what's funnier," she exclaimed through laughter, "the fact that you hated them or that you listen to Katy Perry!" He couldn't help but smile down at the gorgeous woman he held in his arms.

"You however, I would never be able to deny you." Derek kissed the top of her head smiling at her, "so were you the jealous one this time?" He asked and Chloe rolled her eyes,

"No of course not!"

"Are you sure, I saw you watching me with those girls you know." She rolled his eyes her cheeks turning pink to her dismay.

"I'm never jealous of you Derek, because I trust you and I love you."

"I love you too." He replied kissing her with as much love as he could.

* * *

><p><em>(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)<em>  
><em> California girls man<em>  
><em> I really wish you all could be<em>  
><em> California girls<em>  
><em> (Californiaaa)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:****** XD Thanks for reading! Was tired and not really interested in the song but hope you liked it!  
><strong>**

****IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SONG YOU ENTERED OR A SONG LISTED BELOW. SEND A PM OR A REVIEW TO ME!****

****KEEP IN MIND I WRITE FASTER AND BETTER WITH MY OWN IDEAS BUT I MAY NEED SUGGESTIONS! XD THANKS!****

**********NEXT SONGS: ******How You Remind Me -Nickelback****

****Yes I Am -Demi Lavato****

****Just A Kiss -Lady Antebellum****

****Daylight -Maroon 5  
><strong>**

****Nobody Does It Like You -Shawn Desman****

****My Immortal -Evanescence****

****Little Things -One Direction****

****Wonderland -Natasha Kills****

****Ready Or Not -Bridget Mendler****

**IF you've read the House Of Night Series please come and join Bookworm1807's RP it's called You Are Marked so go join!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question!: Favorite Who's Your Favorite Band?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Last Question~~~<strong>

****Your Favorite Cracker Company?  
><strong>**

**The Answers: MonkeyAssassin: Brettons****  
><strong>

**My Answer: Premium Plus  
><strong>


	64. How You Remind Me

How You Remind Me

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own The Darkest Powers Series by Kelley Armstrong. This song is by Nickelback.**

**This song was picked by: (Guest) Rina C.**

* * *

><p><strong>Derek POV<strong>

The door creaked slowly as it was pushed open. The house was cold, and smelled slightly of rotting wood, this was however good news for us. An empty house meant a new partial home for my family, at least until we got some rest. Turning around I went back to tell the others, I'd gone off in search of a place to camp while they stayed at the car.

"Derek!" My ears perked up at the sound of my younger sister Tori calling. Simon, Tori and I were always on the run just because we weren't entirely normal. Dad of course was with us, however we had to separate for a few days as he took the Edison Group off our tail. Of course there was the slightest chance that he might not come out of this alive, however that was something none of us wanted to think about.

My footsteps quickened as I got nearer to Tori, who had strayed away from the car which wasn't that surprising to me.

"I told you to stay at the car!" I scolded as I caught up to her. She was standing beside a massive cliff that lasted around six meters wide and eight high. Looking up I noticed Simon was scaling the wall, "Simon get down right now!" I screamed and he looked down at me.

"There's someone up there Derek." He replied as he played knight and continued to climb the wall. Running my hand through my hair I took a few steps back to see who he was saving. Huddled in the direct center of the rock wall was a small girl. She looked around fourteen, her body shook with furious tremors and I could hear her teeth as the chattered from the cold.

"Go away." She whispered as she hid her face into her knees, "please just go away."

"We can't just leave her here." Tori told me and I wished I could argue with her, however I was just like this girl once. I too had taken off into the woods, lost and confused. I'd been where she was, that is until Kit found me. Though I was much younger then her when I'd done it, on the other hand no one could know how long she's been out here. Lost and afraid and fended for herself, "Derek?"

"We won't, there's a house at the top of the hill we can stay in." I told her my eyes not leaving my younger brother as he scaled the wall.

"Please leave." The girl repeated, she'd moved now so she could look down at Tori and I, "please."

"I'm here to help you," Simon told her reaching a hand out towards her. The girl flinched away before getting up and moving to the other side of the small ledge.

"Please leave." She replied, "your not real, you don't exist." At this point Tori was getting annoyed, being the only one who couldn't hear the two of them talking.

"Derek what's happening."

"We're trying to help you!" Simon argued with her as she pushed herself farther away from him. I watched her quickly assess the drop down from the ledge before she actually took the leap. Rushing over I caught the young girl and she pulled out of my arms, I prepared myself to chase her but she didn't move as she stared at me. Reaching out she touched my cheek before grabbing my face in her hands. Tears started to stream down her face and she collapsed to the ground at my feet.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked as I sat down beside her pushing her mud caked hair out of her face. Her eyes struck me like lightning, they were just that blue.

* * *

><p><em>Never made it as a wise man<em>  
><em> I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing<em>  
><em>Tired of living like a blind man<em>  
><em>I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling<em>

* * *

><p>"Chloe." She responded and I nodded drawing that quivering girl into my arms.<p>

"I'm Derek, that's Tori," I gestured over my shoulder at my sister then at Simon who had just made it back to the floor safely, "and that's Simon."

"Why are you out here?" Tori asked as she sat down beside me.

"Running." She replied before looking away, "running from everything."

"Well then why don't you stay with us?" I offered as I stood pulling the small girl up as I did, "if you want too." I added and she shrugged as if she didn't care either way.

"So Chloe how old are you?" Simon pestered, being on the run with only his sister seemed get his male hormones raging. I however didn't feel like flirting with every girl I saw, to tell you the truth I just didn't flirt with girls. It hadn't reached Simon yet but even if he did get a girlfriend, who's to say she'd accept him and how long before he'd have to leave her?

"Seventeen." She replied and I looked down at the short girl, "what?"

"Your so..." I let my words drift off and she scoffed at me,

"Short?" I nodded and she shrugged, "not my fault I never got a growth spurt."

"Honey you don't need to grow you need a bath." Tori advised her without thinking it was an insult.

"Tori!" I snapped growling at her and she shrugged,

"Just being honest." She replied. By now I'd led them up and around the cliff, the house was now in view. The sight of four walls created large smiles on my siblings, Chloe however froze where she stood.

"I think I prefer the cliff." She muttered to herself, little did she know that my werewolf ears had caught her words perfectly.

"The left side of the house is rotting so don't wander around." I instructed them all as Tori shot on ahead.

* * *

><p><em>And this is how you remind me<em>  
><em>This is how you remind me<em>  
><em>Of what I really am<em>  
><em>This is how you remind me<em>  
><em>Of what I really am<em>

* * *

><p>We'd settled into the wooden house for a few days now. Chloe seemed to be more on edge as she peered around every corner before walking around them. She would occasionally disappear for several hours and then randomly appear in places like the kitchen or living room. She claimed to have just been on a walk or sleeping, I knew she was lying but it wasn't like I had any right to tell her what she could and couldn't do.<p>

Tori and Simon were getting impatient as we waited for Dad to show up. I knew he'd eventually arrive so I wasn't too worried, but Chloe did have me worried. She'd awaken in the middle of the night screaming in terror. Luckily my siblings were deep sleepers unlike me, however that left me the only one awake and I had no idea what to do. Do I go and comfort the girl I'd rarely spoken to or leave it alone and ignore it. If Dad was here he'd know just what to do.

It was the third night she'd awoken me and I grumbled pulling my ass out of the makeshift bed,

"Chloe?" I called as I walked into the room across from my own. I'm sure it was used as an office but we didn't have much choice as we all had to sleep on the floor anyways.

"Derek?" She asked looking up before looking down at her hands, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I shrugged and sat down beside her,

"What was the nightmare about?" I asked and she started to tremble more.

"I can't tell you, you wouldn't understand."

"You never know, I can understand a lot more then you'd think." I replied reaching out and brushing the hair on her face back like in one of those cheesy movies Tori always watched. She looked up at me, vibrant blue eyes full of tears.

"I-I c-can," She hiccuped through her tears and I grinned slightly. One of the things I'd noticed about Chloe was that when she was nervous or scared she'd start to stutter.

"Take a deep breath and start again." I instructed her and waited patiently as she did just that,

"I can see gh-ghosts." She whispered to me before looking back down at her hands. I sat there frozen for a moment, what was the chances that the girl we'd found was a supernatural.

"I believe you." I replied pulling her into my arms, "trust me I believe you." I whispered as the broken girl clutched onto me.

"My Dad said so too, then he dropped me off at the phyc-ward." I rolled my eyes, of course a human would think that.

"What about your mother?"

"She died when I was six." She replied and I kissed the top of her head,

"I'm sorry for your loss." I whispered, as I held the crying girl I tried to remember what Dad had taught us about types of supernaturals, "necromancer." I whispered and Chloe stiffened in my arms.

"That's what they call me." She replied pulling away and looking up at me, "who are you? How did you know-" I covered her mouth as her voice raised.

"Chloe your different, like me and my siblings." I told her as she pushed my hand of her mouth,

"What do you mean your different, can you see dead people too! Can you see how they died!" She argued eyes flashing with a rage I'd never seen in her.

"Not exactly, well not at all actually," I muttered and she pushed me away, "Simon and Tori are sorcerers." I told her and she looked at me sceptically.

"Your making this up." She argued and I shook my head.

"I'm telling you the truth."

* * *

><p><em>It's not like you to say sorry<br>I was waiting on a different story  
>This time I'm mistaken<br>For handing you a heart worth breaking  
>And I've been wrong, I've been down,<br>Been to the bottom of every bottle  
>These five words in my head<br>Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

* * *

><p>Chloe had begun to warm up to me and my siblings. She seemed happy to meet people that weren't normal like her, she however viewed us as abominations. Every time Simon or Tori casted a spell she'd look at them in disgust before leaving the room. This is what prevented me from telling her that I was actually an abomination unlike my siblings, that I was a freak. A man who turned into a wolf, what were the chances of her accepting me when she despised everything we were.<p>

Every night I still awoke to her screaming however knowing what she was and that I couldn't help her she would simple shut me out of her room. The house seemed to get more upsetting the longer we waited for Dad. The longer we waited the more doubt set in that he might not have made it.

"Get her to check." Simon suggested as we left the house for a grocery run, again.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, she's a necromancer maybe she can call Dad to her, if he really is dead she'd know."

"I don't know Simon, she...she really hates what she is." I replied taking off into a jog.

"Well none of us can do it and the longer we stay here the faster they'll find us."

"I know Simon, I'll ask." I replied before breaking off into a run. The faster we get the food the faster we could go home.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_It's not like you didn't know that_  
><em>I said I love you and I swear I still do<em>  
><em>And it must have been so bad<em>  
><em>Cause living with me must have damn near killed you<em>

_And this is how, you remind me_  
><em>Of what I really am<em>  
><em>This is how, you remind me<em>  
><em>Of what I really am<em>

* * *

><p>I was nervous, how do you approach a woman with this sort of question. It's not a typical conversation topic, like hey how are you? I was just wondering if you could use those powers you distaste and use them to see if my Dad is still alive, not like I'm using you for my own personal benefit or anything. I sighed slouching down in my seat hand over my face when I heard a small giggle.<p>

"You look stressed." I moved my hand to see her strawberry blonde hair dangling just in my view. She was beautiful, all 5 something of her, her eyes seemed to sparkle today which rarely happened.

"Where did you disappear too?" I asked reaching out to pull lightly on a strand of hair. Her grin widened at the gesture and she sat down beside me,

"He's okay." I looked over at her and she looked across the room staring at the peeling wallpaper, "your Dad is perfectly fine." She met my eyes now giving me a small smile.

"How'd-"

"A little birdy told me you wanted me to see." She shrugged, "I looked into it, but I appreciate that you thought it over. However, I owe you a lot Derek, I'd probably have died out there. Not that I would've minded I haven't been myself in a long time."

"I thought you...hated using your powers."

"I do, and I don't. Your siblings have it so easy they can cast a spell and have no problem with the results. They're gifts are like a light switch they can turn it on and off as they choose. I don't have that benefit, I don't know if when I talk to someone I will raise the dead or if they'll haunt me for the rest of my life. My powers come with consequences."

"I see." I replied looking down at my hands. Consequences. That was a word I was entirely familiar with, being a werewolf that word controlled my life. If I squeezed an arm just a little too hard it'd break, I glanced over at Chloe. If I lost control she could die and I...well I'd have to live with it.

"You and I Derek, were different. Were dangerous and that's something they will never understand."

"We?" I looked over at her,

"Yes, you think I wouldn't notice. You're constantly holding yourself back and keeping yourself in check, I may not know what you are but if you're afraid of yourself then I'm sure it's something you'd rather not be." I sighed running my hand through my hair. I didn't think anyone would notice, let a lone a girl I'd met just a few days before.

* * *

><p><em>It's not like you to say sorry<br>I was waiting on a different story  
>This time I'm mistaken<br>For handing you a heart worth breaking  
>And I've been wrong, I've been down,<br>Been to the bottom of every bottle  
>These five words in my head<br>Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

* * *

><p>"Think you can sneak out on me huh?" Chloe called leaning out of her bedroom window. I looked up seeing the smile play on her lips.<p>

"Possibly." I replied causing her to grin.

"Wait there, I've been dying for a trip outside but I'd rather not go alone." Without even a reply she raced out of her room and frankly I wasn't in the mood to argue. I didn't have to wait long until she raced out of the house giving me a rather large smile. The smell of the woods and the soft breeze was as welcoming as ever, this was my home.

"Where's your coat?" I asked pulling my sweater off and handing it to her.

"Left it inside." She replied taking the sweater from me and wrapping it around herself.

"Silly girl." I told her pulling her into my side.

"Derek?" She whispered my name and she sighed, "what exactly are you hiding from me? I trust you, do you trust me?"

"I do." I replied looking back over my shoulder at the short shy girl dragging her feet behind her. "It's hard to explain."

"Can you show me?" Looking over my shoulder I held my hand out to her.

"Don't run away." I replied as she took my hand.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

_Never made it as a wise man_  
><em>I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing<em>

* * *

><p>I was terrified. Terrified that she'd push me away, that I'd hurt her, scare her. What annoyed me the most was the fear that she'd shut me out, that she'd be so terrified she'd hate me. I'd never brought anyone with me when I changed, I preferred to go it alone but the way she looked at me made me rethink everything.<p>

Pulling my shirt off I looked over at her curious expression, that however changed as I went to remove my pants.

"Wait! What are you doing!"

"Showing you." I replied her face going pale at my words.

"I uh- I um, well I don't really need to," she rambled on as I kicked my jeans to the side getting on my hands and knees. Bringing the wolf forward was extremely difficult especially with her watching, I felt the familiar snap in my bones as my back arched repositioning to become that of a wolf.

"Derek!" She called my name and then she was by my side, "Derek! What's going on?" She asked and I tried to answer the only thing leaving my mouth a whimper.

The pain shot up my back and then I fell to the forest floor now in the shape of a wolf. Taking a deep breath, well as much of one I could as a wolf I looked up to meet her in the eyes.

* * *

><p><em>And this is how you remind me<br>This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_  
><em>Of what I really am<em>  
><em>This is how you remind me<em>  
><em>Of what I really am<em>

* * *

><p>"Werewolf." Was the first word out of her mouth before she reached her hand out slowly like was worried I'd bite it off. I didn't move letting her stroke me behind my ear before letting out a massive grin, "beautiful." Was the next out of her mouth and she kissed the top of my head.<p>

I stood up then rubbing my head into her shoulder, she really was beautiful and wonderful. There was something so mysterious about Chloe Saunders, mysteriously wonderful.

"Kinda hard to hold a conversation like this," She teased wrapping her arms around me in a makeshift hug. I tried and failed to roll my eyes, "your not a beast, in this form or your other." It was like she knew everything about me like she saw right trough me, into me. Like she was, is a part of me that singular missing piece.

"Derek, I need you to change back." She whispered in my ear, "I need to know, do you...do you feel this too?" Pulling back I looked her in the eye.

* * *

><p><em>It's not like you to say sorry<br>I was waiting on a different story  
>This time I'm mistaken<br>For handing you a heart worth breaking  
>And I've been wrong, I've been down,<br>Been to the bottom of every bottle  
>These five words in my head<br>Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

* * *

><p>Before today I would never have been able to tell you have love was, what passion was. What it was like to feel that, to fall in love, but from the moment I looked into her eyes as a wolf I would never be the same. Sure I can tell you a thousand cheesy tales of true love and love at first sight but you'd never truly know what that moment is like. Her eyes were the most brilliant blue, but that wasn't what I was looking at it was the purest of all emotions, love. This short, brave, blonde necro had some how become the Red Riding Hood to my Big Bad Wolf.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, no, no.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Don't know how I got this story from this song but I did. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short just getting back into the thrall of things.  
><strong>

**IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY PLEASE SEND A REVIEW WITH THE SONG NAME AND ARTIST OR PM ME.**

**Next Songs: Yes I Am -Demi Lavoto**

**Just A Kiss -Lady Antibelum**

**Daylight -Maroon Five**

**Nobody Does It Like You -Shawn Desman**

**My Immortal -Evaneance**

**Little Things -One Direction**

**Wonderland -Natalia Kills**

**Ready or Not -Bridget Mendler**

**Hero -Sterling Knight**

**Low -Sleeping With Sirens**

**Mirrors -Justin Timberlake**

**Stay -Rihanna / Mickey Echo?**

**I Won't Give Up -Jason Mraz**

**Leaving On A Jet Plane -John Denver**

**HOPE I GOT ALL THE SONGS UP SO FAR. CHECK TO MAKE SURE YOURS IS UP!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question:**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Question: Who is your favorite band?<strong>  
><strong>Answers:<strong>  
><strong>My Answer: At the moment it's Daughtry<strong>


	65. Yes I Am

Yes I Am

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own The Darkest Powers Series by Kelley Armstrong. This song is by Demi Lovato.**

**This song was picked by: **** (Guest) dark-.-angel-****0058  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Derek POV (Alternates from Present, Past, Present, Past, Present, Past, Present, Past, Present...etc)<br>**

Home. We'd moved around so much that it was nice to be back here, the first house I ever moved into, the first family I felt I belonged too. Where I formed my very first bonds, where I get a new brother, sister and father. Where I learned how to accept people, where I made my very first friend. Where I met her.

We'd been only kids then, beginning as next door neighbors and then forming the strongest bond I'd ever had. No one came near to what I had with her, and no one ever would. She was radiant even back then. It sounds ridiculous saying this and knowing that even though she was so important to me, even though she was the light to my darkness. Well I'd severally screwed that one up hadn't I, moving away in our senior year, sure we were kids but even for kids their are ways to keep in touch with each other. I knew I should've sent her an email, called her, given her the cellphone number that I'd acquired just so we could keep in touch. Yet it all seemed to hard, to be so far from her and keep contact with her. I knew then, as soon as she was out of my reach, out of my grasp I just knew, I loved her. I loved her, I love her and I will continue to love her.

* * *

><p><em>Sexy lady knows what she wants out of life<br>See she got her own means  
>Doing whatever she likes<em>

* * *

><p>She'd been the short scrawny girl next door with plump ruby red cheeks. They'd invited the entire Saunders family over for dinner, which consisted of her mother, her father and of course the wondrous girl herself. When she arrived her parents explained that she was half excited and have nervous to meet me, apparently she didn't get along great with either of my siblings. As soon as I saw her I understood why, Simon was really into sports and I knew right from the moment she tripped from the tiny step from the boot room to the hall that there was in no possible way that she would be good at any sport. The second thing I noticed was her sense of style, I'm not saying it was terrible, I didn't give a damn about clothing anyways but I'd quickly learned that Tori did. With one look at her Tori had immediately asked Mrs. Saunders when she was available to go shopping, one look at her terrified blue eyes told me she hated being Tori's dress up doll. It was only then that she noticed me, she was never a quick thinker and in one glance she beamed a brilliant smile at me.<p>

"Y-your D-Derek." She stuttered my name out nervously the color spreading from her cheeks and under her t-shirt. I was too young then to really care but with age and hormonal eyes I'd begun to wonder just how far that blush went.

"Yes." I replied gruffly, I despised talking to new people I never really cared what they thought of me. My tone of voice however seemed to affect the trembling child more and she reached out to grab onto her fathers pant leg.

"Let go Chloe." He scolded her roughly shaking her hand off and pushing the small child away. I knew fathers like that one, I'd actually lived in a few houses throughout the years with that kind of cold father. Never welcoming, never warm always covered in ice, it was those kinds of fathers that made the worst parents. On one end he didn't want a child but because of his icy exterior the other parent desired another entity in the house and for some reason a pet just wasn't enough.

The girl Chloe wasn't affected by this at all, she simply took a deep breath and proceed to walk over to me. She held out her small wimpy trembling arms extending her petite hand to me. I looked at it uncertainly and she rolled her eyes at me her body shaking now from the small giggle erupting from her lips,

"Your supposed to shake it." She instructed me reaching down and taking my hand.

"I know that." I snapped at her pulling my hand back but she didn't seem affected at all this time. She merely rolled her eyes at me,

"Your a weird one." She shot at me and I rolled my eyes. I'm the weird one. Puh-lease!

She started to come over more, it was summer time so school was out but her parents were both busy. Her mother was a designer of something and her father was a lawyer seemed like a big deal to everyone around. I didn't really pay attention though, my eyes were set on the strange alien in front of me. She was unlike anyone I'd met, not that I'd met many kids but being six and already taller then all the second graders, well everyone looked at you like some sort of tanned Hulk. When she was over she'd mostly draw or watch Simon and I play basketball. He'd always invite her to play I never bothered, one she always said no and two she was way too uncoordinated to play, plus I was afraid she'd crack her skull open by just dribbling the ball.

"Drawing again?" I asked looking over her shoulder to see her doing just that.

"Yep! Tomorrow's Mommies birthday! We're going out for a girls night dinner!" She seemed cheerful her smile radiant as ever and yet not as convincing, throughout the days with Chloe I'd begun to notice more subtle things. Like the way she'd smile and yet her blue eyes seemed to be swirled with tears, or the way they sparkled in joy when she really was happy. At the moment they seemed to be conflicted, like she was happy and yet something was upsetting her.

"You seem to have a lot of those." I replied, it seemed every night at the Saunders house was a girls only night. My words seemed to hit the spot as the smile dropped from her face and I felt like doing anything to bring it back.

"Yeah." She replied clasping her hands as she stared at the floor, "Daddies always busy with work. Mommy tries to cover it up, she doesn't want me to think anythings wrong but...well." She sighed pushing the blonde curl that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.

"But what?" I insisted, knowing it'd probably just upset her more but for some reason, some strange reason I wanted this girl to confide in me.

"Well...my Daddy doesn't like me." She answered looking up to meet me in the eye. They weren't swarmed with tears, or twinkling teasingly, no since the first time I'd met this girl two weeks ago her eyes were completely see-through, she was emotionless. It was the most terrifying thing I'd ever seen. "Mommy tries to hide it she thinks I don't know so I just keep on pretending but...I know, I know he doesn't come home at night until I'm asleep because he'd rather not see me." She looked away then going back to her drawings.

It was later on that night that the doorbell rang, it was just past one. By one I mean one in the morning, pulling the covers off I grumbled my way to the top of the stairs a full view of our front door. Simon and Tori seemed to wake from the noise as well and we all crouched down there hoping Dad wouldn't see us as he pulled the door open rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was pushed aside rather rough as a very wet Mr. Saunders stormed his way into our house shaking water droplets to cascade down onto our tiled floors. It was only then that I noticed how hard it was raining outside, that and the sopping wet blonde girl standing frozen just in front of our door her head bent to the ground.

"Get in here." Mr. Saunders ordered but she didn't move frozen in front of our door. He reached out and dragged her in slamming the door as he did narrowly missing her at the same time. It was the sound of the door that seemed to wake our father from the utter shock of his guests so early in the morning.

"For what do we owe the pleasure so early-"

"Cut the kind crap Christopher." Mr. Saunders interrupted him pushing Chloe towards him as he did, "take her off my hands." He demanded tossing a bag on the ground beside her causing her to jump like a mouse caught by the cat.

"Steve I don't-"

"Jennifer's dead." He interrupted Dad again who seemed to freeze at the terrible news. My eyes shifted from my father to her, the sopping wet blonde whose body was softly shaking, wither it was from the cold of her wet clothes or the loss of her mother I didn't know.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need your half ass apology!" Steve shouted and Dad glared at him, he probably thought we were still asleep, "if she hadn't- if they, if this thing hadn't suggested ice cream she'd still be here." His voice echoed throughout our house his finger pointed accusingly at his only child, his daughter. My father reacted instantly pulling Chloe into an embrace pulling her off the ground as he did.

"I think it'd be best if she remained with us for a short while, well you get things figured out." His voice was cold enough to send shivers up my spine. Steve Saunders however he remained stiff as a bored his expression softening at the edges before he stormed out of our house. Leaving behind his child and hopefully his hatred for her.

Simon, Tori and I remained where we were as we watched Dad close the door and set Chloe down. He pulled her jacket off slowly and then proceeded to remove her shoes, she didn't seem to mind the assistance remaining silent with her head bowed.

"You may come down now." Dad spoke up and Tori muttered a curse word I knew she wasn't supposed to know.

"Dad-"

"Tori go grab a pair of your pajamas for Chloe, she'll be staying with us for a few days.

"Bag." Chloe whispered from behind her screen of hair pointing to the bag her father had previously dropped onto the floor.

"I think some dry clothes might be better." He told her pushing her wet hair back, "Simon, Derek can you take Chloe into the living room I need to make a quick phone call."

We didn't hesitate to do as he said leading her to the living room where she wrapped one of our blankets around herself only her head poking out.

"I'm sorry-" Simon started but I covered his mouth shooting him my best "not now!" look before sitting next to the trembling girl.

* * *

><p><em>Feels good to have you<br>She don't need you  
>She can't depend on a man<br>After all that she's been through  
>She ain't running behind you<br>Trust me I know 'cause I am her_

* * *

><p>I was pulled out of my thoughts as the doorbell rang, I'd just barely started putting away my clothes, seemed weird to fill drawers that were once full of clothes she'd dragged me out to get. I heard the thumping footsteps of Tori as she ran to the door calling out that she'd get it along the way. She'd been just as excited to return as I was, seemed she had kept in touch with her old best friend Liz someone who apparently headed over to visit anyways. I heard her graciously invite whomever was at the door into our house and then their footsteps as they walked past my room. Glancing out the window I stared over at the Saunders house, it wasn't in terrible shape but it was not as well kept as it had been when Jennifer was alive. That house was her passion, she was after all and interior designer. I froze as a soft tapping came from my door and the knob turned with a familiar clank and creak from the hinges.<p>

"Good to know your still alive Derek." I spun around to face my door my green eyes meeting the oh so familiar blue one standing only a few feet away from me.

* * *

><p><em>And I got (I got)<br>What I need (what I need)  
>Right here (right here)<br>It's in me (in me)  
>I am (I am)<br>Everything (everything)  
>All that I need and I won't be defeated<br>I won't stop now  
>Got it all (got it all) figured out (figured out)<br>And I got (I got)  
>What I need (what I need)<br>Right here (right here)  
>I'm everything<br>_

* * *

><p>We'd managed to bond over a thousand and one things after her Mom passed away. She was destroyed by the mere thought of what it did to her family, her grandparents (on her mothers side) completely cut her and her father out of the family. His parents however moved in with them and they began to raise Chloe with so much love and respect you'd never have guessed that Steve was their son.<p>

They however could never make up for the loss of her mother. That would always haunt her, in her dreams and in her thoughts. Since the town wasn't very big we ended up attending the same elementary school, sticking to each other since we had no one else to talk too. Everyone was terrified of me and no one seemed to like Chloe, I couldn't imagine why she really was the sweetest, kindest girl I knew.

"I'm weak." She'd told me one day, "I couldn't play a sport, I don't like make up or clothes plus I enjoy and I'm good at school. That's like against the rules in school."

"Well I guess you'll have to make do with me." I told her. It really was a benefit to both of us, I really enjoyed school but English was probably the most difficult class for me, where as for Chloe it was as easy as Pi was to me. I was always good at math, Chloe was not and throughout our school years we'd learned to lean on each others strength and help each other in our weaknesses.

It was in grade seven that my brother decided that he was going to ask my best friend out on a date. I'd spent the entire night stressing about what she'd say, would she actually go out with him when he asked her tomorrow and why did I care if they did? Theses thoughts frightened me beyond belief and I spent the entire Friday steering Chloe away from Simon at ever corner. He'd been to daft to notice and just thought it was bad luck not to run into her at school all day.

That however never stopped her from coming over later that evening and he popped the question. To my dismay, she'd said yes and proceeded to gush about it to me afterwords. I however didn't have the heart to shut her up, she was so happy and it was rare even then to see that pure emotion in her eyes.

There date wasn't until next Friday, why Simon had set it up so far away I didn't know, for gods sake she lived next door why not make it for the next night! I don't know about them but the thought of it was killing me, I was pulling my hair out flipping thoughts around in my head. Why did I care? What would I do if they fell in love? Will this change things between Chloe and I? Would it be wrong to follow them? Where would they go? Would he kiss her? How would it feel? Then finally! Finally Friday came around and they got Chloe's grandma to drive them to the theaters, I spent the night sitting on the stairs waiting for Simon to get home. Two and something hours later her did, his face was beaming and I knew, I just knew that they'd kissed but what I didn't know was why I felt like my heart was just torn out of my body stomped all over and handed back to me.

Throughout the entire week Chloe would not stop talking about her date, she told me just how magical it was, however she never once mentioned their kiss. Not once, and that seemed to peeve me off even more. That Friday rolled around and she snuck into my room, climbing up the ladder I'd made back in the forth grade and hid behind one of the large bushes outside my window. She'd always climb the tree before but I'd deemed it unsafe when the branch began to make an uncomfortable snapping sound.

"He hasn't asked me out again." She told me sitting on my bed, "I thought he would, it was the perfect date." I shrugged my shoulders, Simon and I were close but he never told me anything besides, 'It went alright.' whenever I asked about the date. Chloe on the other hand...

"Oh." I replied finishing up out math homework for the next week, it was always better to be ahead then behind.

"Did I do-" Her voice was cut off as a deep rumble from a trunk engine filled the air. She leaned out my open window and shot back inside my room.

"What is it?" I asked and she turned away from me.

"Nicole." She replied jumping on my bed and burrowing her face into my pillow, "Nicole and Simon." She snapped and I stood leaning out my window to see the two of them "saying" their goodbyes outside what looked like her Dad's truck.

"He's a douche." I told her moving to sit beside her and rub her back.

"He's your brother." She replied rolling onto her back as she wiped away her tears before they could fall down her cheeks.

"He's still a douche."

That was the first time she'd ever gone on a date.

* * *

><p><em>I am<em>  
><em> Yes I am yes I am (I am)<em>  
><em> Yes I am yes I am<em>

_ So you can't be mad that_  
><em> She had the strength to survive<em>  
><em> Through the good and the bad<em>  
><em> She's having the time of her life<em>

* * *

><p>"Chloe." I whispered her name, praised her name and she simply stared at me with cold accusing eyes.<p>

"No emails, no letters, no messages and no calls." Her voice was cold, "so much for keeping in touch." She'd gotten taller since the last time I'd seen her, filled out more.

"You look well-"

"Don't change the subject Derek! What did you really not want to keep in contact, is that how little I meant to you!" Her eyes seemed to reach within me cutting me up inside, "was it easy Derek, to push me aside. To forget I existed, were you happy."

"No." I snapped interrupting her, "no it wasn't and I'm not." I replied moving towards her warily, I didn't want her to run out on me cause when she ran, she ran and I knew I'd never be able to make her understand, make her forgive me. Not if she walked out of this room that is.

"Well it was for me." She snapped blonde hair flipping into the air as she turned her back on me, "so easy." She muttered stepping out of my room leaving me frozen there trying to understand her words. Lies. That was the only word to explain her behavior, she was lying, lying to protect what I was sure was a broken heart. One that had been broken, damaged more then once and she wasn't ready for it to be in the line of fire again. She was closing herself off, I'd seen it before after she'd lost her Grandma and with her Grandfather fatally ill and her Dad pushing her aside. She'd shut herself down, closed herself off, some of the worst weeks of my life. Now however was not the time to dawdle in the past. Dropping everything in my hands onto the floor I raced out of my room after her.

* * *

><p><em>Feels so good to have you<br>She don't need you  
>She can't depend on a man<br>After all that she's been through  
>She ain't running behind you<br>Trust me I know 'cause I am her  
><em>

* * *

><p>Highschool, it was worse then movies described it. Everyone who was anyone played football or was a cheerleader, there was an order to things and we were expected to follow it.<p>

"How was math?" Chloe asked me sliding into the uncomfortable tables in the lunch room. I'd taken the math exams from the grade above us and passed so they placed me in a math class with the seniors.

"It was alright. I'm kind of the super math freak of the room so nothing new." I teased taking half of her food as I did. She didn't mind though never had,

"Well I had the worst class ever." She told me explaining how they'd gotten a visit from the varsity team and head cheerleader trying to persuade people to join. She proceeded then to pull a flyer out of her bag, "I kept saying no but she insisted on giving me this and signing me up for tryouts." I couldn't help but laugh, Chloe a cheerleader! Please, she was so uncoordinated she'd cause everyone to fall.

"Please tell me you're going to no show." I managed out and she sighed.

"Apparently it's not that easy, plus it'll look good on a resume." She told me and I rolled my eyes,

"Being Class President will look good on your resume."

"Well since she signed me up I told them to sign you up for a team." She threw a flyer at me and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Wha-" She stuck a potato in my mouth before I could object and continued as if I'd never spoken,

"And before you object to this you're going to try out, I think you'll do really good on a sports team." I glanced down at the flyer and realized it didn't say football, written in large letters was the word BASKETBALL.

"Basketball." I muttered staring down at the paper, "I stopped playing in-"

"Junior High I know, but you really loved it I could tell." She poked what was left of her food before sliding it over the table to me.

"Why are you trying out for the cheer squad?"

"Like I said-"

"That's bull Chloe and you know it!" I hadn't meant to sound so harsh but she let it slide before meeting my eyes.

"My mom was on the cheer squad here when she was my age, I just...she always talked about me joining. I may not be that good but I want to at least try, for her." She replied smiling sadly at her hands.

Not long after that I joined the basketball team and Chloe became assistant manager for the cheer leading team. This took a load of my mind, managing them and making sure they knew what to do, where to be that was a lot safer then falling off the totem pole.

"Good luck Derek." She'd whispered to me giving me an encouraging hug just before our first game. That one simple gesture, well it made me ready to crush anyone who got in my path. I guess I looked pretty menacing seeing as some members just naturally shifted out of my way, game or no game I was built to scare people. After we'd won (of course we won, I mean come on I was on the freaking team) I expected to be tackled into a hug, but she was no where to be seen.

"Derek." Simon said pulling me aside in the change room, he too had made it onto the team, "Chloe's on the phone for you." He told me handing his cell over to me, "get a phone already dude." I rolled my eyes, I had no need for a cell, the only people I wanted to talk to were my siblings who lived in the same house as me and Chloe my next door neighbor. If she wasn't with me I'd only have to walk next door to speak with her.

"Derek?" She called over the phone as I held it to my ear.

"Yeah?" She sniffled at my voice and I could tell from her strangled cry she was holding back sobs. "Where are you right now?" I asked not bothering to mask the worry in my voice. This however seemed to draw my team mates attention, I guess no one would think that a big brute like me would worry over a lost lamb like Chloe.

"Your room." She replied and I nodded to no one.

"Stay there, I'll be there as soon as I can." I replied hanging up I tossed Simon the phone grabbing my clothes and my gym bag I didn't even bother to change before I left. If she needed me, I'd be there in a heartbeat.

We hadn't spoken in days, Chloe and I always talked with each other. We never went a few hours (other then sleep) without talking. Days! Was it my fault, was I too caring, had she realized how I'd felt about her. Wait what am I talking about we are just friends! Only friends! Right, just friends. Her Grandmother had passed away, her Grandpa was still recovering and her father had gone missing. Why was it that everyone in her family seemed to be killed by cars, or in cars?

"Derek." Tori said walking into my room, "Derek, Chloe's here and she wants to speak with you." From the look on Tori's face I knew that what ever Chloe had to say, it wasn't an apology.

She'd decided to break up? Break up what? We weren't dating, we're best friends you can't break up with your best friend! I however knew what she meant, it was a code word for space, she needed space and if that's what she needed then I'd give all the space to her. Hell I'd buy the entire universe if it'd make her happy. A week went by, she was avoiding me like I was the plague, her eyes were always downcast, her math mark had dropped dramatically and her blue eyes never held a spark that had set the first flame in my life. Frankly, I was tired, tired of worrying, tired of watching, tired of waiting! It was time for some good ol' action.

"Stop." I demanded as she walked right past my car. She'd begun to walk home after our "break up" even though I'd always driven her home.

"Derek-"

"No don't speak, you've had your turn and you've had your time. Now it's my turn." I replied pulling her into my arms as I did, "I need you Chloe, so stop avoiding me. Stop making me terrified that I'll wake up and have lost you forever."

"Dere-"

"You're better then this, you're braver then this and you are _not_ alone in this, let me help." I told her pulling her face up from her chin to look me in the eyes.

"I can't lose you too." She replied tears cascading down her face, "I've already lost so much Derek."

"I know, I know Chloe." I replied pulling her into me, "but you are losing me by pushing me away."

"Der-"

"I know what you're thinking Chloe but it was an accident and a coincidence not everyone you care for will die."

"But-"

"Chloe." I cut her off kissing her forehead as I did, "you were the crazy shy little girl next door, but you became my very first friend and my very best friend, you've gone through hell and back losing your mother and now your grandmother but I am not going anywhere, not until you order me away."

"Der-"

"Without stuttering." I added as she rolled her eyes pulling me into a hug.

"Don't go anywhere Derek, at least not yet."

"I promise Chloe." Guess that promise never held much punch to it.

* * *

><p><em>And I got (I got)<em>  
><em> What I need (what I need)<em>  
><em> Right here (right here)<em>  
><em> It's in me (in me)<em>  
><em> I am (I am)<em>  
><em> Everything (everything)<em>  
><em> All that I need and I won't be defeated<em>  
><em> I won't stop now (stop now)<em>  
><em> Got it all (got it all) figured out (figured out)<em>  
><em> And I got (I got)<em>  
><em> What I need (what I need)<em>  
><em> Right here (right here)<em>  
><em> I'm everything<em>

* * *

><p>"What movie do you want?" I asked searching through her collection. In the past few years it'd grown exponentially.<p>

"Anything." She replied curled up on the couch in her living room. I couldn't believe that this was her house, that she was living here alone.

"Like?" I prodded causing her to frown.

"Just put a fucking movie in Derek!" She snapped taking a sip from the tea I made her.

"Alright." I replied putting Alice In Wonderland into the DVD player, it was one of her favorites.

"I missed you." She muttered not meeting me in the eyes. "I was furious with you, but I really missed you, I missed your voice, your laugh your stupid face."

"I missed you too Chloe." I replied but she scoffed.

"Nobody misses me." She replied, "look at my Dad he couldn't wait to run from me."

"He still pays the bills."

"He still hates me." She shot back and I sighed, "Some nights I'd just find myself thinking of you, sometimes you'd bring me to tears but most of the time, when life was rough I just thought of you and wondered. What would Derek do? Then magically everything was perfect again."

"I often thought of you Chloe, but then longer I went without contacting you the more frightened I was to contact you. I knew you'd be angry, alone and upset and thinking about you that way...well it destroyed me. I thought it'd be-"

"That I'd be better off forgetting you." She finished my thoughts and nodded, "I figured that much out after the first year, that you thought it was better this way. Well that and Tori told me when she called me."

"Tori-"

"The thing is Derek," she continued talking right over me, "we've been in this spot before. When I cut you off I thought that you'd be safer away from me. Do you remember what you told me?"

"Yes."

"Good cause Derek, you were the abnormally large kind next door neighbor, my first best friend, the first person the kiss me even though it was on a dare, the first man to care for me and the first man I ever loved." She told me blushing at the last part. Her first kiss, I remembered that day, like it was yesterday, it was a stupid dare from Tori at one of her slumber parties. That night Chloe had admitted to me that even though Simon was her first date she'd pushed him away when he tried to kiss her.

"I love you." Told her looking into her sapphire eyes and trying to convey everything I felt in one look. Well it just wasn't enough and I pulled her to me. Kissing Chloe, it was the sweetest taste I'd ever known. It was that moment that I decided it was about damn time I saw just how far that blush really went.

* * *

><p><em>I am<em>  
><em> Yes I am, yes I am<em>  
><em> Yes I am, yes I am<em>  
><em> You are<em>

_ If you are throw your hands up_  
><em> (So put your hands up)<em>  
><em> If you are let me see your hands up<em>

* * *

><p>"Moving!" Tori yelled and I cringed at the shrill sound of her voice.<p>

"Yes, at the end of this month." Dad informed us and I looked out our living room window at her house.

"Chloe..." I whispered quietly to myself before I stood and left the room. What will she think when I tell her? What will she do? What will she say! I opened my door to see her laying back up on my bed her legs swinging in the air above her. That simple exasperated look on her face as she scrunched her nose up to her homework, her hair was tossed into a simple messy bun a few stragglers dangling at her neck.

"Oh hey!" She said cheerfully her eyes lighting up when she saw me.

"Hey." I replied gruffly throwing my bag on the floor.

"I can't believe you Dad!" Tori screamed as she stomped up the stairs, "don't you know I have a life! Don't you think about anyone other then yourself!"

"What was that about?" Chloe asked as I closed the door behind me. Well better tell her now.

"Were moving at the end of the month." I told her staring at the star on my door. Chloe had drawn at it in a gold pen when I'd earned a gold star for my essay, I however politely asked her to use stickers next time. She'd gotten back at me by going out, buying them, and then proceeding to stick them all over my face while I slept.

"Moving?" She asked and I got my courage up to look at her. She was sitting crossed legged on my bed staring at the futon like I had the star.

"Yeah." I replied failing to mask the sorrow in my voice which caused her to look up,

"Where?" She replied and I shrugged. Did it really matter? I was moving! Leaving! Was she...did she not feel the same way? Was she not sad, did she not feel like she was being ripped to shreds. "Well we still have some time, so lets make the best of it shall we." Her eyes twinkled and it was easy to make my smile genuine to that.

"Right."

* * *

><p><em>And I got (I got)<em>  
><em> What I need (what I need)<em>  
><em> Right here (right here)<em>  
><em> It's in me (in me)<em>  
><em> I am (I am)<em>  
><em> Everything (everything)<em>  
><em> All that I need and I won't be defeated<em>  
><em> I won't (I won't) stop now (stop now)<em>  
><em> Got it all (got it all) figured out (figured out)<em>  
><em> And I got (I got)<em>  
><em> What I need (what I need)<em>  
><em> Right here (right here)<em>  
><em> I'm everything<em>

* * *

><p>The moment was sweet, holding her close, running my fingers through her blonde hair. Her chest rose and fell as she sighed in content.<p>

"Derek." My name fell of her lips casually not anything like moments before when she'd screamed it in ecstasy.

"Yes?" I asked stilling my hand movements as I did.

"I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean."

"I was engaged." She whispered looking up into my eyes, "to Liam Malloy." My heart froze over, Liam Malloy the name was some what familiar but I didn't care much for him. Engaged. My Chloe engaged, so close to being taken from me forever.

"For how long."

"We dated for three years and were engaged for one." She replied running her nails over my pecs softly tracing them as she did.

"Oh." That was my brilliant answer.

"Do you want to know why we broke up?" She asked and I sighed. She'd caught me in her web.

"Why?" I proceeded to ask and she looked up at me placing her chin on my chest.

"Because what it really came down to, was my feelings. I could never stop thinking about you, because." She paused and moved closer our lips almost touching, "well because I love you Derek Souza-Bae."

I'd caught the butterfly in my web, and from now until the end of time. She'd be my delectable desert and mine alone.

* * *

><p><em>I am<br>Yes I am, yes I am  
>Yes I am, yes I am<br>If you are throw your hands up  
>If you are let me see your hands up<em>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Not sure where I got the idea for this story! Hope you enjoyed it even if it didn't go with the lyrics. My view was that Derek and Chloe were one being so they didn't need anything but one and another and even though so much time had passed that hadn't changed. At least not too much.  
><strong>

**IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY PLEASE SEND A REVIEW WITH THE SONG NAME AND ARTIST OR PM ME.**

**Next Songs: Just A Kiss -Lady Antibelum**

**Daylight -Maroon Five**

**Nobody Does It Like You -Shawn Desman**

**My Immortal -Evaneance**

**Little Things -One Direction**

**Wonderland -Natalia Kills**

**Ready or Not -Bridget Mendler**

**Hero -Sterling Knight**

**Low -Sleeping With Sirens**

**Mirrors -Justin Timberlake**

**Stay -Rihanna / Mickey Echo?**

**I Won't Give Up -Jason Mraz**

**Leaving On A Jet Plane -John Denver**

**HOPE I GOT ALL THE SONGS UP SO FAR. CHECK TO MAKE SURE YOURS IS UP!**

**~~~~Raksha~~.~~Souza~~~~**

**The Question: Your Favorite Harry Potter Quote?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Question: Who is your favorite band?<strong>

**Answers:**

**My Answer: At the moment it's Daughtry**


	66. Just A Kiss

**Love You Most**

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Kiss <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own The Darkest Powers Series by Kelley Armstrong. This song is by ****Lady Antibelum**.****

**This song was picked by: Aily**

* * *

><p>I was always a night owl. I couldn't remember a single day that I didn't creep to my window just to open the curtains and stare up at the moon. I loved the night sky, covered in diamonds, that's what my mother always told me. All the bright, pure souls of the world were up there twinkling and sparkling to show us every night that what you choose to do, who you choose to be really mattered.<p>

Mom used to sneak outside on the grass with me. We'd lay down on the green grass together her arm out for me to rest my hand on. Her long black hair spread behind her, Dad always said it was like raven wings spread out behind her.

They were both gone now. Plane crash four years ago, it always hurt to know that my Mom spent most of her life staring up at the sky only to die from it.

"Derek, please close those." Peter growled at me turning his back to me, "its annoyingly bright." I rolled my eyes at my stupid roommate. They'd never understand the beauty of the stars, well not all of them anyways. I looked down at the yard to see her laying on the grass, her bright blonde hair looking white as it was illuminated in the moonlight. Unlike my mother she didn't have raven wings, her hair was more like wings for an angel.

Her name is Chloe Saunders. I'm not sure how long she's been here, longer then everyone I think. She didn't like to speak; families always came in to see her. They assumed that because of her blonde hair and blue eyes she'd be sweet and innocent. They were always left utterly disappointed.

Chloe wasn't a person who'd fake who she was to get adopted. If she were prodded to talk she'd talk about what she liked. She absolutely loved horror, blood, gore they were her favorite things. She would constantly refer to Jason or Jack the Ripper.

Honestly I found it amusing, people would come in here to speak to the angel child only to leave utterly horrified. I'd seen some potential mothers leaving crying or completely stiff. Chloe never let it get to her, or at least didn't let anyone know that it did. Reaching out I shut the blinds before Peter could complain again.

"I'm gonna go out." I whispered and he held up a hand to wave me away. Walking out I snuck down the stairs to the backyard. "Chloe? Owl?" I whispered and she looked up at the nickname raising her fingers slightly to tell me she'd heard me. Moving to sit beside her I looked up at the sky, "beautiful." I whispered and she shifted to rest her head on my shoulder.

"I scared her." She whispered and I looked down at the broken angel girl, "why can't anyone understand?" I reached out to wrap an arm around her shoulder. We sat there staring up at the sky wondering how long we'd be here until we were adopted.

* * *

><p>Lyin' here with you so close to me<br>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
>Caught up in this moment<br>Caught up in your smile

* * *

><p>"Chloe, Derek get back in here please." Christopher Bae yelled out at us and I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Looking down I saw Chloe had come out some point in the night to lay beside me. Reaching out I brushed the hair out of her face.<p>

"Be right in Chris!" I called over my shoulder reaching down the pick the petite girl up. I couldn't imagine not living with her and that was exactly what I'd told Mr. Bae when he offered to make me his foster child. I'd utterly refused leaving Chloe behind and he'd found it amusing. In the end he took both Chloe and I into his home with open arms.

"Derek?" Chloe whispered my name drowsily before burrowing her head into my shirt, "I'm cold."

"Well that's what the two of you get for sleeping outside!" Simon teased as he buttered his bread. As siblings go Simon had to be the most annoying person I'd ever met however his sister Victoria (Tori) Bae was the most obnoxious.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied and Chloe clammed up pushing herself out of my arms. She didn't open up to me easily in the home, but she didn't open up at all to the Bae family. I glanced after her as she scrambled up the stairs to the room I was given. She absolutely refused to share with Tori, I didn't blame her the girl was terrifying. However I knew that Christopher Bae did not like the way she was with his family. That terrified me the small chance that I could lose her.

I knew that was why she didn't want to talk to them. She was afraid that Mr. Bae would return her like a perishable item past its due date. No one had ever liked who she was; no one at the home would even try to speak with her. No one, until me.

"She's still using your room." Mr. Bae stated from the table he sat at reading his paper, "she'd not fitting in here very well." He sighed shifting his gaze to the stairwell.

"She'll get there, you just have to put in some effort." I replied sitting down at the table, "she's, unique." I finished reaching out to grab myself some toast. I looked up at Simon who stared at me.

"You like her!" He shouted and I glared at him.

"She's the closest thing I've ever had to family since mine died." I growled out and he met my gaze.

"Were your family now." He argued and I sat back in my chair.

"Just because I'm living under the same roof as you doesn't make us family." I replied, "I don't even know the first thing about you, and you certainly don't know anything about me."

"Well then, I suppose we'll have to get everyone to know each other." Mr. Bae said, "how about bowling."

"Yeah!" Simon cheered, "then we can bond and be the best of brothers ever!" I watched the blonde get this ridiculous idea in his head before finishing my toast and grabbing something for Chloe.

"I'll see if she's up for it." I replied walking up the stairs passing Tori on the way who scoffed at me.

"She belongs in a looney bin." She snickered at me and I resisted the urge to throw her across the room like I had Rae when she'd insulted Chloe.

"Whatever." I growled at her taking the stairs in twos to find Chloe crying on my bed her hairbrush half way through her hair. "You got it stuck again?" I asked and she looked at me with big innocent blue eyes.

"Yeah." I handed her the plate of food before moving behind her to help.

"You have to talk to them at some time Owl." I told her pulling the brush through her hair as I spoke, "they'll learn to love all your quirks." She sighed stuffing another strawberry in her mouth.

"They'll hate me." I heard her whisper and I kissed the top of her head.

"Were going to do some family bonding stuff with them, promise to try and get to know them." She sighed and I moved to my last resort, "if you don't open up Chloe, then social workers might think this isn't the best place for you and take you back." She stiffened and I turned her to face me.

"No."

"Chloe, they'll use that as a last resort, and I don't want to lose you. Do you want to be taken far away from me?" She shook her head furiously and I grinned finally getting through to her.

"I'll talk." She replied grabbing her pencils and drawing book.

"And you have to stay in the room you were given." I told her knowing I'd miss having her sleep with me in my room. Even though I hated the fact that she always slept under my bed. On the other hand Chloe had always felt safer sleeping under her own bed at the home. Something she'd never even shared with me.

* * *

><p>I've never opened up to anyone<br>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
>We don't need to rush this<br>Let's just take it slow

* * *

><p>"Freak, freak, freak," I heard the chanting before I'd even turned in the hallway. My body went to kick into gear when I heard another voice.<p>

"Shut the hell up! Leave her alone!" I grinned when I heard Tori's voice, "get away from my sister or else!"

"You're an idiot Tori, look at her she's a complete loser!" A blonde said to Tori as I rounded the corner to take in the scene. There were four girls staring at Tori who had her arms to the side preventing them from going any farther. I looked behind her to see what my mind already knew would see. Chloe was crumbled on the floor gathering her books. Her hair was in loose bun on top of her head, she kept her eyes glued to the floor. All around the hall were paintings, drawing and sketches of horror movie characters, heroes and some terrifying drawings of death, hanging and blood. I pulled my eyes away from them to loom over the girls taunting her.

With one glace at me they all moved out of the way. I took the books from her arms and Chloe grinned at me before gathering her artwork.

"Oh my god! This is so disturbing!" Someone shrieked and Chloe walked over to take the painting from someone's hand.

"Sorry." She whispered before stuffing it in her bag. I sighed looking at Tori and she looked at me.

"It's not normal Derek," She whispered and I watched Chloe.

"Its who she is." I replied, "she's never told us what made her love horror Tori. We don't have the right to judge her without knowing exactly what she's been through." And it was completely true. Many people tried to tell Chloe she was insane or a freak. The school had suggested a shrink but I think we all knew that Chloe would only tell someone she really trusted, and only when she was ready to talk about it. In Chloe's case a person who absolutely hated talking, well it could be a long long time before we would know what it was she'd been through.

"Derek? Dingo?" She whispered into my room and I looked up to see her poke her head into my room, "Derek I had a nightmare." I sat up waving her in and she rushed in crashing into my bed, she tumbled into my arms and I reached above me to pull the string of my contraption. It wasn't complicated just a few strings attached and weights so I didn't have to get up to open my windows to reveal the stars.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I did ever night even though she never did.

"It was late and Mom told me to hide under the bed." She whispered and I looked at her shocked that she was telling me, "she told me not to come out. No matter what I heard, I watched her feet leave my room and she left my door open. Mom never left my door open, so I waited. I heard yelling, Dad was yelling at someone asking him to leave. Mom joined in too saying something I couldn't understand. I just knew they wanted this person to leave." She turned her head to look out my window and I brushed my hand through her hair. "I got tired of waiting under the bed, it wasn't any fun and I hated to wait. So I snuck out and crept down the hall. It was really dark and all my nightlights were pulled out, I felt my way to the stairs and I could hear the shouting better. I remember reaching out of the banister and using the bars to help me down the stairs." I looked at her to find her eyes squeezed shut and I realized this wasn't just a dream anymore. She wasn't having nightmares she was reliving the one she saw when she was four. This was the darkness Chloe didn't want to share with anyone. This also explained why she slept under her bed.

"Go on." I urged wondering if that was the right thing to do? Too say? What do you say to someone who's gone through something you can't even imagine? I heard her hiccup as she held her sobs back and ran a hand down her trembling back.

"I saw a man dressed in black his face was covered by a black top hat his mouth pulled up in a smirk. I saw the quick swirl of black and then my ears were ringing. My Dad collapsed to his knees clutching his chest and my Mom screamed his name before she fell to her side not moving. I remember sitting there hearing a scream before realizing it was my own as this figure turned towards me. He took his hat off and his eyes were brown, the soft brown like my Dad had. I remember just sitting there watching him as he walked out of the house." Her body shook in sobs and I could imagine it the small four-year-old Chloe sitting there, her blonde hair brushed her pajamas on. I couldn't imagine anything more, I couldn't think of my life without my parents. I'd been fourteen when I'd gone into the orphanage, Chloe was thirteen then, that was nine years. Nine years of being afraid, of not trusting anyone. She'd been there for eleven and a half years and I'd been there for just over two.

"I'm so sorry Chloe." I whispered into her hair, "I'm so, so sorry." I wasn't sure what else to say as I held her in my arms watching her body shiver and tremble as she fell apart. Looking out I watched the stars almost feeling like one of them winked at me, as if to say 'thank you'.

* * *

><p>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>No I don't want to mess this thing up<br>I don't want to push too far  
>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<p>

* * *

><p>"All my kids all grown up." Mr. Bae was tearing up as he pulled all four of us into a hug, "you're all leaving too soon!" He complained and Chloe grimaced slightly. She wasn't one for touchy feely stuff, neither on that hand was Tori or I. Simon was a whole other story he loved to be coddled by his father. I mean our father. Neither Chloe or I had adjusted to calling Mr. Bae, Dad, and I don't think we ever will. He seemed all right with that though and accepted that we at least call him Kit.<p>

"Dad! Were not going to school that far away." Tori complained pushing her Dad away as Chloe took the opportunity to duck away.

"Doesn't mean I can't be sad to see you go."

"Well I'm not." Simon muttered, "not having to share a bathroom with that one will be great."

"Kids." Kit warned them giving them the eye of "do not fight here" the both clammed up.

"I'm excited to go to another place." Chloe whispered and I smiled up at her. We'd agreed to go to the same university and even rented a place together. It would be hell if we had to split up now and I didn't want to leave Chloe alone in the world. I was afraid she'd resort back to her original state if she did.

"I'm excited to learn more." I spoke up and Simon groaned loudly.

"Please don't even talk about school." He begged and I laughed.

"Well come on Dad get us home so we can get ready for the party tonight!" Tori cheered and Chloe flushed looking down. "Cause Chloe got herself a D-A-T-E!" Tori shrieked.

"What?" I asked stunned staring at the blushing blond "is that true?" She nodded avoiding my eyes. I'd hoped we could go together, Chloe and I had always gone to these things. Grin and bare it she'd always say.

"Well he asked me and I said yes." She replied in a whisper, "cause no one else did."

"What's the problem with going alone?" I asked and she kept her gaze on her hands as we maneuvered our way to Kit's vehicle.

"Nothing, but since you had a date already. I just didn't want to be the only one to go alone." I froze and she turned back to look at me.

"I don't have a date Chloe." And she rolled her eyes at me.

"Derek, you have more then you even care to know." Turning she weaved her way through the crowd beating even Tori to the car.

"How do you always manage to get here first?" Simon asked as I finally walked up to them. Chloe just shrugged and made a gesture to refer to the fact that she was short.

"In the car!" Tori demanded throwing the door open.

It was two hours later when Chloe finally ran into my room. She was wearing an emerald dress that hung down just over her knees. She wore black leggings underneath and I couldn't help but smile at the sneakers on her feet. I was sure Tori was not happy about that, her hair was curled in ringlets hanging half down from the massive amounts of bobby pins.

"Hold still." I replied pulling the pins out to let her blonde curls fall naturally. Her blue eyes seemed electric with mascara something Chloe had always refused to wear. It hurt to think that all of this wasn't for me. Everything Chloe did was always for me; she even bought me a present each year on _her_ birthday. Always saying something like: 'I wouldn't be here if not for you' or 'if it's all about me on my birthday then since you're a part of me it's about you too'. I tried not to be jealous but couldn't help it as my hands slid through her hair. She smiled up at me her lips glittering with lip gloss and I moved away before I had the urge to remove that as well, with my own lips.

"Do you." She clammed up and turned red, I'd learned to just wait it out eventually she'd spit it out, "do you think I'm…pretty?" She asked hesitating and I couldn't help but laugh. Reaching out I pulled her in to my arms.

"No Chloe you're not pretty, you're gorgeous." I pulled away from her to kiss her forehead, "you always are gorgeous even more today."

"Derek." She whined pushing me away, "why are you so cheesy today." I rolled my eyes at her, she didn't have any idea what I thought about her.

"I'm not being cheesy, just being honest." I replied and she smiled at me, "Owl?"

"Yes?"

"Don't, don't do anything stupid." I finished running a hand through my hair, "like leaving the party with him, or getting into a room with him."

"I won't." She replied and I brushed the hair out of her face behind her ear.

"Are you going to prom with him?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Unless you changed your mind?" And I smiled shaking my head,

"Absolutely not, we will have a lot more fun together then with boring dates." This made her smile and reach her arms around me.

"We can watch the stars." She replied.

We arrived at the party around six, Tori was still angry that Chloe never let her put her in heels or do the rest of her makeup. She was also mad that Chloe refused to wear any color of dress but emerald.

"It's utterly ridiculous, you should've seen the dresses I'd picked out for her but no it had to be emerald. Well at least her prom dress isn't." Tori muttered, "She looks stunning in that one." I watched as Jason McDiran took out Chloe onto the dance floor. It took everything in me not to rip her away from him.

"Where is your date?" I asked to distract myself my eyes glued to the two on the dance floor.

"He's late, clearly he does not understand how lucky he is that he was choosen." Tori replied and I'd remembered just how many suitors she'd had. "Derek?"

"Yeah?" I asked briefly looking at her to see her watching me.

"You love Chloe and not like a sister." She said and I looked back at Chloe to see her plastering a fake smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Maybe?" I said looking back at Tori who was smirking at me.

"You know the two of you will be living together soon. You might want to give it a shot."

"I can't lose her to the idea of having her another way. I'm, we're all she has left, I don't want to push her away."

"Trust me Derek, I may not have known Chloe as long as you have. However I am her only sister, we talk and I know girls much better then you can ever dream too."

"Because you are one." I muttered making her grin,

"Exactly. I'm a girl, so trust me when I say that when you make that move you won't regret it. Not ever." With that she left with a spiral of her flaming orange dress trailing behind her.

"Derek!" I heard a shriek to see someone I'd never noticed before. "Dance with me!"

"No with me!"

"Me!" I was surrounded by a gaggle of girls I had no desire to even shake hands with.

"Leave." I boomed over there voice, "I'm not interested." I finished glad as they all streamed off into different parts of the room.

"Derek." I looked up to see Chloe playing with her dress sleeve.

"Where's lover boy?" I asked and she winced,

"He, well he, he said that stars were stupid." She replied and I smirked at her.

"Well then clearly he's an idiot." I replied taking her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor, "stars are the best things in the world. Aren't they Owl." She smiled at my endearing nickname for her before stepping closer to me.

"That they are Dingo." Chloe replied and I smiled at her.

"Shall we go look at stars instead?" I asked and she looked up at the roof of the house we were in.

"Yes please."

* * *

><p>I know that if we give this a little time<br>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right<p>

* * *

><p>Summer went by quickly and soon Chloe and I were moving into the apartment we were going to share. Two bedroom, kitchenette a small living room area and of course a bathroom. She'd insisted on giving me the larger room using the excuse she was small and then demanded that I put my desk in the living room so that it didn't take up my bedroom.<p>

"No. I have more then enough room in my bedroom for the desk." She frowned pushing herself against the desk where it sat in the living room for the moment.

"It stays here." She replied reaching down to grab my bag and struggling to pick it up. Being the best friend I was and not the nice guy everyone assumed me to be I stood watching her struggle to drag it across the room, "what did you put in here!" She complained finally giving up to sit down beside it in a huff.

"Stuff." I replied moving to pick it up and swing it onto my shoulder.

"I thought I brought more stuff then you did." She muttered and I grinned holding a hand out to help her up.

"Hello?" A voice called and we both turned to see two bright and cheerful girls peer in our room.

"Don't interrupt I'm sure they're busy enough as it is." One whispered and I hoisted Chloe onto her feet.

"Hello?" I spoke up looking at them as they blushed and whispered, "can I help you?"

"Oh sorry were your neighbors, we heard the noise and thought we'd say hi. It's nice to finally have a guy around most of the people here are all girls." The brunet commented and her friend just rolled her eyes. "I'm Jewels and this is Janet."

"Derek." I replied and Chloe gripped the back of my shirt telling me that she did not want to talk to them. "This is Chloe."

"Your sister?" One asked and Chloe ducked her head behind me.

"Uh, sort of we were both foster kids." I replied looking back at Chloe who moved to grab her bag making a mad dash from the room.

"Oh so your single then." Jewels commented and I watched her friend glare at her before giving me an apologetic look.

"Not interested." I shot back and she smiled at me.

"You're defensive." She replied and I glared at her, "I didn't mean it like that just clarifying. The walls here are extremely thin."

"Ah. Well we have a lot of unpacking to do,"

"That girl, is she not good with people?" Jewels interrupted me like she was fishing for some way for my door to remain open. However mentioning Chloe like she was a mental case was so not the way to get near me. My defensive over protective gears kicked in and I glared at her.

"Get out." I demanded, "get out now and don't come back." She seemed shocked like no one had ever spoken to her that way. I took a stride towards the two before grasping the door and slamming it in there faces.

"Derek." I heard her whisper, "try and control your temper. I don't care what they think of me." Her eyes were downcast saying the exact opposite or what she spoke out loud, she did care. She was just used to it by now and I hated that. I hated the thought that she was used to people commenting on her rudely, to the stares, finger pointing and to the jeering comments. She was used to them before she ever met me and even I couldn't stop them from appearing in our school. Everyone around her thought badly of her and I despised them for it. As I felt guilty for hating Chloe for it, I hated her for not being brave enough to stand up to them. I hated her for not being able to ignore there comments but most of all I hated that she didn't change who she was to avoid those comments.

And that made me hate myself. I couldn't believe I was blaming her for what they said; I couldn't believe I actually thought of making her change herself. I would never want Chloe to change who she was. Never! I just hated that I had to hear whispers about her, about her being a freak. Every whisper felt like it was me they were talking about. What was even worse was that she'd always refused my help, always asked me not to stand up for her. Just to let it go. It was infuriating.

"Yes you do." I replied and she shrugged.

"I have things to unpack." She closed the door on me and I looked at my desk. Reaching for it I dragged it into my room, I didn't even notice the blond open her door a crack to watch me. I never heard the sigh. I never saw her tears.

We'd started school and we were never in the same classes. We did have different majors after all I suppose. I missed seeing her around, when I was in class she wasn't and when she was I wasn't. I spent most of my day at my desk in my room and usually dozed off there. I was always awoken to the soft click of my door closing and a steaming cup of coffee beside me. Other then that I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Chloe Saunders and it was killing me.

"Derek." I heard a whisper and I groaned pulling my covers over my head. "Dingo? Are you awake?" I shoved my face into my pillow just wanting some sleep. I wanted to stop dreaming of that voice, of Chloe. I guess I really did miss her. I heard a familiar sound of shuffling under my bed and bolted up to peer under seeing nothing I took a deep breath. Looking up I saw my door wide open; she'd been in here. The question was how long, and how long ago did she leave?

"Chloe?" I called kicking my blankets away to wander our small apartment. I cross the small hall and entered her room. I looked under the bed and found no sign of her; I did however see that she'd been sleeping under her bed again. Her blankets were bunched up out of sight, as was her pillow. Her bed however was well made and looked like no one had slept in it. My next stop was the bathroom, which I was relieved to find empty. Tori had gone on and on about the potential of past horrors causing people to turn to self-harm.

"Derek?" I heard her call to find her sitting in the living room leaning against the wall. The exact place my desk was supposed to go had it been her choice.

"Hey." I replied and Chloe looked up at me her eyes brimming with tears.

"You never woke up." She whispered her blond hair was matted and tangled. Her pajamas were drenched in her own sweat and I swore internally. She'd been having that memory nightmare again.

"How long did you try and wake me up for?" I asked and she never met my gaze again. I moved to sit beside her but she stood up and scrambled away from me like I burned her.

"Chloe." I warned and she sat in the armchair pulling herself into a tight ball.

"Since we got here. Every night I tried but you never woke up so I just hid under my bed." I stood up and she watched me with wary eyes.

"Chloe, I'm sorry." I whispered moving towards her and she shied away from me. Chloe had never shied away from me; she never looked at me with fear in her eyes like she was doing now. Fear and there was something else, something I couldn't quite pinpoint, remorse? Loss? Guilt? Shame and regret.

"No, no it's okay." She replied standing again to move farther away from me, "I'm fine. Really just fine, I'm just tired so I'll go to bed now." In all the time I'd known Chloe she was never one to ramble. She was clear and concise in as few words as possible.

"Chloe." I reached towards her again and she jumped away from my touch. She didn't want me to touch her anymore, was I not needed?

"Goodnight Derek, good luck with your uh studies." I watched as he hurried to her room closing and locking the door.

"What did I do?" I whispered sitting down on the couch.

It was days before she would even walk out of her room at night. I still awoke to coffee but it was the soft knock and the scramble of feet that woke me up. She left the mug outside my room now and that stung, but I could also tell she wanted to make sure I was there. I'd leave the mug outside the room to here her door click open later in the night and the familiar sigh escape her lips.

"Derek." I looked over at Simon, we were having a bros night as he called it.

"Yeah?" I asked and Simon looked down at his drink.

"Chloe asked to come live with me." He whispered and I stiffened, "she said things are, wrong between you two."

"She used the word wrong?" I asked and Simon looked up at me.

"Not exactly." He replied and I sat back in my chair, "I was kinda softening the blow there."

"What did she say exactly." I growled at him and he looked at his drink again.

"You're not going to like it." I didn't bother replying and he sighed, "she said that you just stopped caring about her overnight and that she didn't want to be a bother to you anymore."

"Stopped caring?" I snapped, "She's the one who." I froze recalling exactly what she'd said that night.

"Who?" Simon questioned and I slammed my fist down on the table.

"Damn it!" I stood and rushed out of the bar throwing an apology over my shoulder at a smirking brother. He'd so just played us, but at this point I didn't care. I stormed into the room to see Chloe standing in the kitchen. She spun to see me standing here and glanced to the small hall to her room. Assessing how fast she could escape but I was not playing games.

"School is harder now, there is more work and I want to remain as close to the top as I can." I started moving to block her escape route, "that doesn't mean I don't care about you Chloe. Just because I work harder on my work doesn't mean I stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about you and this all this avoiding me stuff. It's killing me, I can't solve simple algebra anymore!"

"But-"

"I'm not done. You're always number one, studies be damned. I never meant to push you away or scare you into thinking I didn't love you Chloe. I do."

"You looked at me with pity." She whispered, "you think what ever one thinks of me. I know you do, you always have." I didn't like where this was going but she pushed my hands away before I could hug her.

"Chloe," I used my deep voice warning her not to say what I think she was going to, "You have no idea what I think of you."

"Yes I do!" She yelled at me tears falling down her face. It was the first time I noticed just how broken she was, her eyes looked hollow. Her hair fell dead around her face, her skin was tight with large bags under her eyes, "you think I'm a freak!" I watched as she collapsed to the ground.

"You really have no idea what I think of you." I whispered moving to sit beside her. I wanted to reach out to pull her into my arms and let her cry. I was too frightened that she wouldn't want to be held by me so I just sat there and watched. It killed me, to do nothing. "Owl." I whispered as her sobs stopped and she just sat there trembling.

"What." She replied and I reached out slowly to smooth her hair out.

"I love you." I replied and she looked at me.

"Not enough." I grinned at that.

"I don't love you the way you think I do." I replied, "I have always loved you Chloe, but I have only just realized that I am _in_ love with you." Her eyes flickered at what I was saying before her face lit up like a kid on Easter.

"You love me?" She questioned and I nodded. She seemed to puzzle about this for a while before moving closer to me, "you realize this could ruin everything." I nodded again and Chloe reached out and stroked my cheek. She was comforting me.

"Don't sleep under the bed anymore." I whispered and she looked into my eyes. She must have seen something she liked because she smiled at me.

"I won't, if you move your desk to the living room."

"What does-"

"If your desk was in the living room you'd have to sit there and study. Then I could see more of you." She whispered and I grinned leaning in to kiss her.

"You're a genius. You should have said that from the start." She flushed bright red and shook her head.

"No way, that's too embarrassing!" I sat back pulling her into my lap as I laughed.

* * *

><p>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>No I don't want to mess this thing up<br>I don't want to push too far  
>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<p>

* * *

><p>I wish I could say there was nothing more beautiful then Chloe on our prom night. Her blonde hair curled and placed to look just like wings. Her dress as luminescent as the moon as gold gems covered down over her breasts stopping to mix with silver above her waist. The gems then silver covered down to the bottom of the dress where they slowly faded out showing the black under them. It was like she was wearing the night sky as you noticed that mixed in some amber gems showed off constellations. This was a dress to represent everything we meant to each other.<p>

However nothing could compare to the beauty I saw now. Her blonde hair spread over black bed sheets, _my bedsheets._ Her skin glowing in the moonlight from the bay windows in my room, her soft smooth skin I couldn't keep my hands off of. The way her back arched into my touch, the way her lips opened and gasped my name. The way her blue eyes met mine as alive as a summer sky, begging me for more. No nothing, nothing in this entire life I've had or any other before or any I will have _nothing_ was more beautiful then the sight I saw before me now.

I yawned as I woke up the blond tangled in my arms looking up at me with a smile.

"Morning." She whispered and I trialed my fingers down her side making her giggle.

"Morning." I replied leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Breakfast?" She posed it as a question as she sat up.

"You can choose." I replied sinking into my bed, "I have the day off, anything you want to do?" I asked and she sat there puzzled for a moment before nodding. "What is it Owl love?" I asked moving to kiss her spine it was just too tempting.

"You'll see Dingo." She replied with a wink.

* * *

><p>No I don't want to say goodnight<br>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

* * *

><p>We'd moved apartments after the year ended. One reason was to be closer to Kit and the other was because Chloe was going to attend a different school. We didn't have any worries though; we'd managed through our first years. Granted there was a few bumps along the way but we were here and together.<p>

"Chloe?" I asked one night as I finished packing a picnic basket for our star trip. We'd managed to get a key to the apartment roof; we went up there to watch the stars regularly. I checked for all the usual things and my one thing extra. The ring. My mothers wedding ring, which was my grandmothers before that. I had it resized (Tori's judgment for size was never wrong) and fixed some of the missing diamonds.

"One sec! Grabbing an extra blanket it's supposed to be colder tonight." She answered and I heard an groan of wood before I heard the tumbling of the blankets, "I think I have one too many." She joked as I turned the corner to find her swimming in blankets.

"Which one did you want?" I asked and she pointed to the wolf howling to the moon and stars. "Of course." I grabbed it and pulled her up.

"Okay we can clean this later." She replied and I looked down, if things went as I hoped there was no way we were getting to that tonight. I picked up as many as I could stuffing them away "Wow Derek this all looks great!" I heard her call from the other room.

"Surprise Chloe means surprise," I rushed out to see her at the door.

"I know." I grabbed the basket and led her up the stairs.

Once we had the picnic set up I fretted about what to say. How to propose to her, should it be cheesy or meaningful? What do I say?

"Derek?" Chloe asked looking up at the sky, "talk."

"I love you Owl, I really truly do. You're fun, witty, shy, sweet and always here beside me. I want it to be like this forever."

"Me too Dingo." She replied with a yawn, "forever."

"I'm glad you agree. Owl, Chloe will you," I cleared my throat pulling the ring out of the basket, "will you marry me?" I watched as she sat upright looking over at me.

"Are you serious!" She looked at the ring before smiling at me, "Derek, Dingo or whatever your name is yes! Of course yes!" I smiled at her jumbled thoughts and pulled her into me for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Tonight<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<p>

* * *

><p>"I've felt like no one could ever know me better, like no one else ever mattered for a long time. All of the best moments of my life have involved you and I know that if my parents ever met you they'd fall for you as well. I love you just the way you are, so don't ever change."<p>

"Derek, I don't like to talk." People laughed at that and she blushed, "you never minded. So uh, I guess all I have to say is that um you're like the moon to me, and I want to be the stars to you." I grinned squeezing her hands as if to say of course.

"Derek." She whispered as I pulled back from _the_ kiss.

"Yeah?" I whispered back holding her in my arms.

"I love you." She replied and I grinned.

"I love you too Owl." I replied and she blushed.

"Shut up Dingo." She replied tapping my nose.

* * *

><p>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>No I don't want to mess this thing up<br>I don't want to push too far  
>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight<br>With a kiss goodnight  
>Kiss goodnight<p>

* * *

><p>I lied.<p>

I lied to myself a thousand times when I dreamt of the night we first spent together. I thought that was the most beautiful thing I'd ever see in fact I swore it.

I was wrong. So completely wrong.

The small child holding my thumb was precious. She stared up at me with eyes just like her mother, she had tan skin like me. You could barely see the dark hair on her head which proved she was going to have black hair like me.

She was quiet like her mother, just staring up at me with the eyes of the woman I loved. Women now. I knew now that the most beautiful thing in this world was my family. Kissing my wife's head I carried my daughter out to meet her Grandfather, Uncle and Aunt.

I swear that I will never leave this child. That she will always have a father a mother and a family she can count on.

I vowed this as my Dad cooed over the baby and Tori demanded to buy her a pair of heels when she was older. That she had to be the first one to take her to buy heels. Simon just smiled and pulled out a sketch pad drawing my father holding her.

"I'm going to check on Chloe." I told them brushing a hand over my daughter's head. "Take care of her." I instructed and Dad nodded.

"Of course I will." He replied and I went in to see my wife. She was smiling at me and waving me in.

"They can come in as well." She whispered and tugged on my scrubs, "you should take these off now." I nodded doing both at the same time.

"She's beautiful honey." Dad said moving to kiss Chloe's head, "you did great." I smiled as Chloe smiled at our father. Our family.

"She'll be a hard one for Derek to lock up from the boys." Simon teased and I glared at him.

"She's not even one day old you can keep those comments to yourself."

"Of course he will, I will be her personal stylist and her inspiration for fashion. No offense Chloe dear." Tori spoke up moving to take Chloe's hand.

"None taken." Chloe replied smiling at everyone. "Kit, I want to thank you for everything." She whispered and we all turned to look at her.

"Chloe-" Kit began before being interrupted.

"I have an amazing family because of you, a sister, brother and a husband. Now I have a daughter, these are all things I always thought were out of my reach because I was a freak."

"Chloe." I warned and she waved my comment away.

"So thank you for welcoming me and Derek into your home and into all your hearts. I'm so grateful to have such an amazing family and a wonderful sister, hilarious brother and the best father I could ever ask for." Kit was in tears by the end and he handed our daughter over to Simon before smothering Chloe.

"What about me?" I teased and she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, it just really hurt." She replied and Tori threw her head back laughing at her, "oh, yeah I love you too Derek but you know I wouldn't have this life without you."

"What's her name?" Simon asked and Chloe smiled.

"If it's okay with Derek I'd like to name her Tiana Jennifer Raven Souza." She replied and I looked at her.

"Tiana." Tori whispered, "that's beautiful."

"It was my mothers name." I whispered reaching out to brush my hand through Chloe's hair, "Jennifer was Chloe's mothers name."

"Raven?"

"A nickname my Dad gave my Mom." I replied and Chloe looked at me.

"Do you like it?" She asked and I grinned at her.

"I love it." I replied looking over at our daughter. "Tiana." I whispered and it was like she smiled at us accepting that, that was who she was.

Tiana Jennifer Raven Souza.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!  
><strong>

**IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY PLEASE SEND A REVIEW WITH THE SONG NAME AND ARTIST OR PM ME.**

**Next Songs: Daylight -Maroon Five**

**Nobody Does It Like You -Shawn Desman**

**My Immortal -Evaneance**

**Little Things -One Direction**

**Wonderland -Natalia Kills**

**Ready or Not -Bridget Mendler**

**Hero -Sterling Knight**

**Low -Sleeping With Sirens**

**Mirrors -Justin Timberlake**

**Stay -Rihanna / Mickey Echo?**

**I Won't Give Up -Jason Mraz**

**Leaving On A Jet Plane -John Denver**

**HOPE I GOT ALL THE SONGS UP SO FAR. CHECK TO MAKE SURE YOURS IS UP!**

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**

**The Question: Your Favorite Actor?**

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Question: Your Favorite Harry Potter Quote?<strong>

**Answers:**

**My Answer: "Spiders, Spiders are making me tap dance, I don't wanna tap dance." Ron Weasley**

**"By being an insufferable know-it-all." Severus Snape insulting Hermione Granger**


	67. Daylight

**Love You Most**

* * *

><p><strong>Daylight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own The Darkest Powers Series by Kelley Armstrong. This song is by Maroon Five.**

**This song was picked by: Supercity (Guest)**

* * *

><p><em>Here I am waiting<em>  
><em> I'll have to leave soon<em>  
><em> Why am I holding on?<em>  
><em> We knew this day would come<em>  
><em> We knew it all along<em>  
><em> How did it come so fast?<em>

* * *

><p>Do you have any idea what it's like to have the best moment in your life cease to exist? What about knowing that it'll mean nothing the morning after? Have you ever regretted not regretting the best moment of your life?<p>

That is how I felt right now as the sunlight burst through my curtains. What was it he'd said to me last night? My memories were fuzzy, most of the ones I did have consisted of those last three hours. It was something about daylight.

_"I'll be gone by daylight, you won't even know I was even there."_

He lied. I knew, I remembered everything. His mouth, lips, tongue, taste every single touch, shiver, moan. Yes, it was all here. Lingering. The bed was cold telling me he'd left a while ago, most likely left as the first rays of daylight emerged. He was a stickler for following things down to the dot.

Sighing I finally resolved with myself that sitting here wasn't going to change anything. I'd always have those emerald eyes and that honey thick voice in my mind. I'd always wish to feel the silky black locks that tumbled down his salty tanned skin. Trace my nails down the mountain range of abs that glorified his body, to taste the salty sweat that lay over his skin.

Just thinking about my night with Derek Souza was turning me on. Throwing the blankets up and I grumbled my way out of my room to the bathroom. The first thing I noticed was my toothbrush. You may think it's strange but I'd gotten used to the neighboring blue toothbrush beside my green one. There wasn't a neighbor today. I reached out picking up my green toothbrush wondering if it was even worth brushing my teeth today.

_"Seriously, Chloe make some room."_

_"Room? Derek are you serious? This bathroom is barely big enough for you to stand in alone!" I replied and he picked me up setting me a top the closed toilet lid._

_"It definitely fits two now." He replied and I scowled pushing my way between him and the sink._

_"I have to brush my teeth." I snapped grabbing my toothbrush and the paste. I felt his arm brush mine as he reached for his own. It'd become normal for us now; I mean it had been five months since he'd arrived at the bus stop._

_Mom and Dad loved the idea of transfer students and when a friend asked them to take one in they were extremely happy too. Of course they demanded that they get the smartest student out of the bunch and that was how we ended up with Derek._

_"Paste?" He whispered in my ear and I shivered at the action. Who wouldn't the man was literally a walking sex god. Yes that is right Derek Souza was a sex god! Not that anyone could prove because this sex god didn't have sex with anyone, and trust me a lot of girls have tried. Which is honestly sad, there are much better things to spend time on then getting in someone's pants. I guess that's one of the things I love about Derek, he may look great but he valued his grades so much more._

_"Here." I replied tossing the bottle over my shoulder, which I'm sure he caught with ease. I looked up in the mirror to see him smirking back at me shooting me a wink. He knew just how to get under my skin._

_"Thanks." He replied and I rolled my eyes. Focus Chloe! Focus…he's smiling now. Damn that smile it's so sexy, do I smile back? Am I drooling? Oh shit that's right I'm brushing my teeth, okay so how do I do this again? Avoid Derek's gaze. Move brush, side to side. "Yoo gwoona swpitt?"_

_"Sput u-" I tried to reply resorting to just spitting the toothpaste out. Okay, don't try that again. I thought moving aside so he too could spit._

_"Did you tell me to shut up?" He asked after swirling water and spitting again._

_"Nope." I replied grabbing my brush "must've been your imagination Hot Stuff." I replied leaving the room. There was no way I was going to try and brush my hair with Derek there._

_"I don't believe it was Sexy Shit." He replied and I closed my bedroom door trying to hide both my blush and grin._

No one was standing behind me anymore. I sighed throwing the toothbrush in the trash. They say you should replace it every six months anyways and that's how old it was. Six months. I'd grabbed it when Mom had sent me to shop for Derek's arrival. Now six months later I never wanted to own another green toothbrush unless there sat a blue one next to it.

* * *

><p><em>This is our last night but it's late<em>  
><em> And I'm trying not to sleep<em>  
><em> Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away<em>

* * *

><p>"We still on for ice cream at four?" Tori asked me over the phone and I sighed staring at my ceiling.<p>

"Debatable." I replied and I heard her sigh.

"You could've gone and said goodbye you know." She said through the phone and I glanced at the pillow propped against my bed frame.

"I did say goodbye, trust me Tori. My goodbye was the best." I whispered hearing her choke on her drink.

"Oh my god!" She yelled and I snapped my phone shut. No way was I going to listen to her freak out about Derek and I. There was no use because there was no Derek and I, not anymore. Not ever.

Except, well there will always be last night, on repeat in my head.

_"You're beautiful." He whispered propping the pillow up between my back and the wooden backboard._

_"You're embarrassing." I replied reaching up to hide my face._

_"I've always thought you were beautiful from the moment you held the sign that had my name on it. I was the luckiest man on this earth." I blushed harder reaching out to grab another pillow to hide under._

_"Oh no you don't." He demanded huskily, "There is no way you're covering yourself now Saunders. I haven't even worshiped you yet." I felt the pads of his fingers run down my sides creating a thrilling shiver in my core._

_"You say the most embarrassing sexy things." I replied moaning softly from his touch._

_"You like it." He replied leaning down to attach his mouth to my chest, "damn Chloe, I want to always touch you. Not taking you every time we were alone was like the most extreme torture a man has ever felt."_

_"Derek." I whispered his name knowing where this was going. Headed towards a place we were not supposed to go, "don't. Just don't."_

_"This isn't goodbye Chloe." He whispered in my ear, "it's not." We both wanted desperately to believe in those words. We both knew it was a lie; goodbye was exactly what this was._

* * *

><p><em>And when the daylight comes I'll have to go<em>  
><em> But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close<em>  
><em> Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own<em>  
><em> But tonight I need to hold you so close<em>

_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
><em> Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>

* * *

><p>I sat staring at my melting Mint Chocolate ice cream. The green color of my favorite flavor totally ruined it for me. Green now became my least favorite, favorite color.<p>

"Don't like it?" Tori asked and I shrugged,

"It's green." I replied and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Since when do you not like the color green?"

"Since this morning." I shot back at her and she nodded.

"This morning, when you and Derek woke up in each others arms." She teased and I glared at her.

"Derek left before I woke." I replied and her head snapped up her eyes on fire.

"He what! How dare he that rat bastard I'll castrate him!"

"You have fun with that Tori, he's back in Germany now." I replied sighing and sinking back into my chair. "Six months. I hate the number six."

* * *

><p><em>Here I am staring at your perfection<em>  
><em> In my arms, so beautiful<em>  
><em> The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out<em>  
><em> Somebody slow it down<em>

_ This is way too hard, cause I know_  
><em> When the sun comes up, I will leave<em>  
><em> This is my last glance that will soon be memory<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Damn it." I groaned as I parked the car outside the bus station. I glanced at the priority parking before pulling my keys out. I'd only be a few minutes I was late after all. Jumping out I grabbed the stupid sign Mom made before throwing it in the back seat. Stupid feather covered thing, I was so not going to hold that. I pulled the flier for Simon's band out of my glove box writing:<em>

**_Derek Souza_**

_Rather sloppily in large bold letters from the purple highlighter in my car. I assumed it was Tori's I mean who else even bought highlighters in purple? I raced into the building pushing my skinny ass through the crowd to hold my pathetic (but better then Mom's) sign up in front of me._

_"Nice sign." A deep voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up. Like really far up. He was standing over me looking down at the crappy sign that decided to fail right then flopping down over itself._

_"Uh, thanks?" I replied and he chuckled._

_"At least you spelt my name right." He replied and I blanched. This guy was Derek Souza! The man I was going to live with! I turned around and literally felt like thanking god for this wonderful gift, that or Santa for the early Christmas delivery._

_"You're Derek Souza!" I tried to keep my voice level to not show my excitement and astonishment. From the smirk on his face I knew I'd failed._

_"You must be Chloe." I nodded and folded up my pathetic sign._

_"Yeah, that's me." I replied, I was always just Chloe. Nothing more nothing less, I knew that this boy- wait no this man, this extremely sexy god of a man could do anything with his life. Anything at all and he'd always be someone. "Uh, do you have your stuff?" I asked and the sex god nodded._

_"You don't look seventeen." He struck up a conversation as I led him to the car._

_"Well I am." I snapped, "just cause I'm short or have sorta blonde hair doesn't make me less then I am." The sex god was now the stupid-sexy-man-that-I-was-extremely-pissed-at and he just smiled._

_"I didn't mean it that way, I was just.." He seemed to pause for effect but I wasn't dropping my angry glare of defensively crossed arms, "you're cute stubborn." He commented as I huffed at him._

_"Car's there." I replied pointing at it, "I'll pop the trunk so don't take forever to load your stuff." I jumped in the front seat staring out the window. Well trying, the mirror had a much better view of an extremely sexy tanned man standing at the back of my vehicle._

_"Enjoying the view?" He asked as he met my eyes in my mirror._

_"You wish!" I replied hearing his laugh as the trunk slammed closed and my passenger side door opened._

_"I really didn't mean to offend you Chloe." He said and I sighed. There was no point in staying angry. We would have to live together for a long time. Better to have it be a pleasant stay._

_"Fine, fine you're forgiven, plus I'm eighteen actually not seventeen."_

"You're thinking about Derek again aren't you?" Simon asked at lunch one day and I sighed. The question should be when wasn't I? Or when were my thoughts memories of our time together or our time together.

"She's always thinking of Derek." Tori replied grabbing one of my fries.

"He never asks about you." Simon said and I shrugged.

"Why should he? I never even saw him off at the station." Simon had no idea about the night before, or the fact that I would've loved to see Derek off. He of course had other plans, claiming that he would never be able to walk away if I was there. If that were true I'm sad that I never did, maybe I would feel like this inside.

"It's just strange is all. That he wouldn't even ask how you are." I looked down at my food this was a message. Simon wouldn't understand but this was his way of saying goodbye. To have no contact to be able to move on, like either of us could.

Intense.

That is the word I'd use to describe Derek and I. We were always intense. He was always there to push boundaries. He was Derek, and I was Chloe, how could either of us just forget that?

"We've lost her." Tori whispered with a giggle and I wanted to reply. To tell her she hadn't but she was right. They had lost me, to Derek.

_"A date." Derek said as I fidgeted beside him._

_"Yeah, do you uh have any advice?"_

_"I'm not sure it'd help Chloe. I've never been on an American date before." He replied eyes glued to his math book._

_"I know that but, well I just- never mind it was dumb I'm sorry."_

_"You know I hate that word." He replied as I got up to leave, "dumb. What does that even refer too, and it's insulting. How is anything dumb?" He asked and I tried to hold back a laugh._

_"I think that you'll discover something is dumb Derek." I replied and he rolled his eyes._

_"Doubt that. If you look into history everything had a purpose therefore nothing is in vain so nothing can be dumb."_

_"You know you're a complex person." I replied and he smirked._

_"Don't you forget that."_

I looked up at Simon as he inhaled his sandwich.

"How is he?"

"Said he's good, said something about never wanting daylight to come but other then that he was good."

"Never wanting daylight?" Tori asked and I smiled, "he doesn't want the sun to rise?" She asked and Simon launched into some sort of b.s explanation. Little did he know, he'd just given me exactly what I needed to know.

"Simon, can you tell him that he's a stubborn." Simon nodded and I smiled, "don't say it's from me though."

* * *

><p><em>And when the daylight comes I'll have to go<em>  
><em> But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close<em>  
><em> Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own<em>  
><em> But tonight I need to hold you so close<em>

_ Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
><em> Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>

* * *

><p>Those three words are insulting, heartbreaking and god damn annoying!<p>

**_In a Relationship_**

It's taunting to see them flashing under his name. I don't even bother to see who with, just those words rip my heart out.

The heart I'd given him willingly while knowing he'd stomp on it. After all we both knew he was leaving the next morning. Both knew that long distance relationships were killer and neither of us wanted that pain.

This almost seemed worse. No it was definitely worse because we never even tried!

"Ah, so you did see." Tori said from above me.

"Yeah I saw." I replied my finger swooping down to click the like button even though it killed me too. I had to support Derek and his decision. It was his life and I wanted to be a part of it no matter what role I took.

"I'm sorry Chloe." She whispered reaching to rest her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped shrugging her hand off, "I'm not in the mood." I stood leaving the room to flop down on my bed at home. My bed.

The bed where Derek fucked me, and then left me within 6 hours of each other. I was nothing to him now. However I wasn't shallow enough to think he never did, I knew he did. I mean six months is a long time to wait to hold someone in your arms. But forgetting them can't be that hard, I mean Derek had a new person just three weeks later. I could do the same, but with whom? And would they touch me like Derek did?

_"Chloe?" His voice woke me up and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "Chloe are you awake?"_

_"Derek?" I whispered back reaching out into the black hole that was my bedroom. I felt my hand collide with soft tissue and then his hand was squeezing my own._

_"You were screaming." He whispered, "everything okay?"_

_"Uh, yeah." I replied, "fine. Go back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you." I jumbled out. I'd known Derek for about a month now. He was now sitting on my bed; his eyes were just barely in view from the sliver of moonlight through my black out curtains._

_"Talk with me." He whispered moving to lay beside me a top my covers, "I'll just listen."_

_"Why?" I asked as I heard his chest rise and fall, "why would you even bother?"_

_"Bother?" He asked as I felt his arm move behind my head drawing me into his right side. "It's not a bother Chloe. Not in the least."_

_"Not a bother?" I asked, this was so confusing. I always seemed to bother my parents if I woke them. They hated being woken up at night so as a little girl Mom bought me a large human sized pillow to hug if I had bad dreams._

_"Not in the slightest." He replied and I took a deep breath._

_"I'm always a bother." I whispered and then his hand started to run through my hair._

_"Parents have their strong points and there weak ones." He whispered in my ear._

_"Well, mine suck at emotions." I replied and he chuckled pulling me in closer. I rested my head on his chest his hand running soft lines down my back._

_"My mother was amazing. So I learned well." He replied, "so talk with me Chloe."_

_"It's dumb-"_

_"No it's not." He cut into my statement, "nothing is dumb!" I giggled he was so amusing when it came to his beliefs._

_"A dream then, just a bad dream. It started out a good and then I was running for my life from…well dead corpses." Derek's chest moved as he chuckled softly, "they caught up to me dragging me to the ground but they wouldn't stop."_

_"Well they're gone now. You're safe." He whispered in my ear his lips pressing a soft sweet kiss to my temple. Trying not to love this man would be the death of me._

_"Thanks Derek." I whispered snuggling closer to the massive man, "you know anyone would think you're a rude sexy jock from one look."_

_"Well someone could easily mistake you for a small sexy child." He retorted and I giggled,_

_"Well you're too nice for your good looks."_

_"You're to innocent for your dirty mind, sexy and shitty at the same time right."_

_"Oh like you're any better Hot Stuff." I shot back and he grinned,_

_"Right you are Sexy Shit."_

_"Oh god you so did not just call me that."_

_"Oh contraire, you're nickname shall from now until eternity ends be Sexy Shit."_

_"You know I could convince my Dad to kick you out Hot Stuff."_

_"I'd like to see you try, Mr. Saunders loves me." I grinned at that. I was glad Derek got along with my family. Having him around was nice, I never really liked not having siblings and honestly being alone all the time is rather boring._

_"I'm tired." I yawned as I told him this and his hand brushed through my hair._

_"Then sleep." He replied, "I'll be here when you wake."_

* * *

><p><em>I never want it to stop<em>  
><em> Because I don't wanna start all over<em>  
><em> Start all over<em>  
><em> I was afraid of the dark<em>  
><em> But now it's all that I want<em>  
><em> All that I want, all that I want<em>

* * *

><p>I sighed at the dinner table. Slightly unusual for me but it was so god damn quiet! It wasn't usually quiet; Derek always had something to say. A story or just a question, and he'd always end up laughing at something. That fantastic deep rumbling sound that would make any girl sigh in content.<p>

"Chloe we're home!" My mom called from the door as I heard the scuffle as she tried to force her shoes off.

"Jen sit down," Dad replied and I grinned hearing them. My parents were still perfectly in love after over twenty years of marriage. I wanted to have that kind of love when I got married.

"No sweety you have to pull the strap up." My mom directed him to take her shoes off. Getting up I walked to the foyer to watch them.

"How was your dinner?" I asked and Mom made a face at me.

"Boring with a large capital 'B'." Mom replied as Dad just chuckled at her,

"Your mother decided to drink too much so we came back early." He replied and Mom shrugged,

"Boring people make boring conversation so I had a few drinks to make the boring people seem interesting."

"Did it work?" I asked and Mom scowled at my comment.

"No. They just seemed that much more boring." Dad sighed at her comment running his hand through her hair.

"You are a crazy woman." He told her and I moved to take her coat from the floor.

"Did you have a good dinner?" Mom asked as Dad led her out of the foyer.

"It was alright."

"And did Derek eat with you?" She asked and Dad helped her on the couch.

"Derek left three weeks ago love." He told her, "You've had too much to drink. I'm taking her upstairs Chloe could you finish cleaning up in there?" He asked and I nodded.

"Sweet dreams Mom." I called after her before picking up Mom's bag. Just as I was hanging it up I noticed a white envelope sticking out. Pulling it up a bit I saw my name scrawled across it and pulled it out all the way.

It was still sealed, which I'm sure meant Mom just forgot to give it to me last night. When the mail came in or she could've picked it up just today. I placed it on the table before moving there shoes out of the way and hanging up the coats Mom had thrown to the floor when she'd stumbled to catch her balance. I did it as quickly as I could. The letter was intriguing me and as soon as I was done I had the letter in my left hand and rushed to my room.

**_Chloe Saunders_**

My name was scrawled across it my address following but I was frozen. I'd seen that writing a lot, I'd copied the notes those smooth lines had written down. Now I was debating opening it. I really wanted to know what he said; on the other hand what if he talked about his girlfriend. Did we agree to write? Was this aloud? And if so why through mail and not email?

**_I'm not really sure what to put in a letter having never sent one for a personal matter. However I thought you deserved to know everything. I'm sure you're mad Chloe that I slipped out that morning, however I did say I would do so._**

**_"Yeah but you never said you'd let me sleep through your bus!" I glared at the note wanting to tear it to shreds._**

**_I really hope you're reading this and not burning it like I've seen you do love letters. I want you to know that, that night is on repeat in my mind. It spins around and I can't get you out of my head. I know this isn't what you want to hear. You want to think I've moved away and moved on so you can as well. The thing is Chloe, I haven't. I can't move on. I can't stop thinking about you._**

**_So I'm writing it in a letter in the hopes that you won't burn it, tear it or delete it like you would an email. Yes I'm probably freaking out at home not hearing from you, which is killing me. I don't know if I should contact you first or if you hate me right now. So I'm taking a leap of faith._**

**_I love you._**

**_I'm sure you heard me say it a thousand times, and I'm sure Tori told you it's just something guys say when having sex. The thing is Chloe I do love you. I love you so much that the distance between us feels like peanut butter that's never known jam. (I know how horrendous that is too you.)_**

**_Everything I do or say reminds me of you in some way. From brushing my teeth to writing notes of the chalkboard and having no one to copy them down. Chloe, you've become such a big part of my life in only six months and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you._**

**_I know this is crazy ridiculous because we're far away. I know we said that long distance relationships don't work. But there is Skype and phones, mail, email; I believe we can try to do this Chloe. It's only six months until we graduate._**

**_My family wants to move to America anyways, mainly because I'll be attending university there. So in six months from now we will live in the same Country._**

**_What do you say? Are you up to try?_**

**_Love,_**

**_Derek Souza_**

I reached out to grab my phone flipping it open to dial his number.

* * *

><p><em>And when the daylight comes I'll have to go<em>  
><em> But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close<em>  
><em> Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own<em>  
><em> But tonight I need to hold you so close<em>

* * *

><p>I hated waiting. Waiting sucked, like sucked ass. But I knew that was the consequence of a letter versus an email. I felt the hot water run down my back like it was massaging every muscle; I stretched up and jumped slightly as my phone started to vibrate on the bathroom counter. Slamming the water off I opened the shower to grab a towel and wrap it around my waist. Wiping the water off my hand the best I could I flipped my phone open,<p>

"Derek Souza." I spoke into the phone as I ran a hand through my wet hair.

"What the fuck are you thinking sending me a letter like this! You should've called me! Do you have any idea how long I've had to hear about you from Simon. Oh Chloe by the way Derek never asks about you I guess he just doesn't care!" I flinched at her voice as she screamed through my phone. Pulling it away from my ear I listened as she ranted at me, "then this comes and you're completely different! Asking me for a long distance relationship when you're already in one! Really do you think I'm that dumb! I'm not some doll to play around with Derek!" I heard the beep as she hung up on me and I looked in the mirror.

Yes, that was the woman I fell in love with.

I pressed the call back number and waited for her to answer. She didn't so I just tried again waiting until she picked up on the sixth ring.

"I love you." I spoke before she could, "yes I never asked about you. That would be rude to Simon, no it wasn't like I never thought of messaging you but I figured you were mad at me. I do care about you Chloe, I always have since I met you. I said in a relationship because to me loving someone as much as I love you is a relationship Chloe. I can't even notice another woman, so therefore until you decide to be in a relationship with me then it can be one sided forever. You're not dumb Chloe, and you're certainly no Barbie doll cause she has nothing on you."

"You're sweet talking me again." She commented and I grinned,

"I missed you yelling at me." I replied and she laughed, her laugh sounded like one of those wind ornaments that make beautiful music.

"I missed your false compliments." She replied and I grinned wanting nothing more then to be looking at her. Well okay maybe I wanted to hold her more then that. To feel her skin touching mine.

"I miss you." I whispered receiving silence on the other end.

"I-" She went quiet again, "I love you Derek."

"I know." I replied hearing her sigh in relief, "so is that a yes?"

"Yes, of course it's a yes."

_"Chloe?" He whispered my name and I looked up at him. This was his last day. Our last day together. He would leave tomorrow._

_"Do you have to leave?" I asked even though I knew the answer. He didn't reply though only brushed my hair out of my face._

_"Let's have pizza for lunch." He said taking my hand and leading me to the pizza bowling alley. Derek had planned this entire day; I knew he had hoping I would forget he was leaving. I didn't though, there was no way I could._

_"Can't believe you're leaving tomorrow Bro." Simon said slapping Derek on the back as I watched. I was always watching Derek, even more so today. I wanted to remember everything about him, his laugh, voice, smile, posture, movement, eyes, nose, mouth, lips, and hair. The way his face scrunched up when he smelt something bad or the way his eyes furrowed when he was mad at me. The way his eyes lit up when he was excited or the way he spun me around right then when he got a strike. The feel of those powerful arms holding me up._

_"I'm so completely awesome aren't I." He teased and I rolled my eyes. I sucked at bowling, and he knew it. _

_"Go for a spare!" Tori cheered and I glared at her._

_"I haven't even thrown my first ball!" I yelled at her as she laughed at me._

_Bowling was fun, the pizza was good and the company was awesome. Derek however, well he seemed down, worried and anxious?_

_"What's wrong?" I asked as we left the bowling alley._

_"Let's go home and enjoy a movie." He suggested and I nodded knowing he was escaping my question. I always loved watching movies with Derek. He made the best faces so I was a little surprised that the guy who never wanted to watch a movie twice, or watch a kid's movie put in Lion King._

_"Uh, you do know that's a kids movie right?" I asked and he shrugged._

_"It's your favorite." He replied and I nodded remembering the first time he saw my Nala and Simba stuffies with their magnetic noses. He thought it was childish and ridiculous._

_He seemed to enjoy the movie and laughed as I insisted to sing along. His face was pulled up in that brilliant smile and I wanted to never forget this night, ever._

_"Chloe." He whispered and I looked up at him, "I want to try something." He continued and I raised my eyebrow at him._

_"Try what?" I replied as his face moved closer._

_"Don't move." He whispered and then his lips were on mine. It burned, like I was a witch burning at the stake. I tried to remain frozen as his hands pulled me closer by my hips and I tangled mine in his hair._

_"Derek." I whispered his name as he pulled away trying to catch my breath, "what was-" I didn't finish before his lips were on mine again and he pushed me to lay my back on the couch. He pulled away again brushing his thumb across my cheek._

_"Remember when you said I'd one day find something that was dumb?" He asked and I tried to clear my mind from this previous action to nod. Wait? What! Did Derek think kissing me was dumb? That it was a mistake? He took my hands in his before I could push him away. His eyes looked into mine and I stayed silent, "well I don't agree with my own thoughts but I think the whole world is dumb right now. That this exchange is dumb, that the bag for my stuff is dumb. The bus that will take me away from you tomorrow is dumb. The plane ride I have to take to get back home is dumb!" He paused for a moment and I rested my hand on his cheek._

_"Derek." I whispered his name his eyes boring into my own._

_"I don't want to leave tomorrow Chloe." He whispered and I nodded agreeing with him, "I don't want to leave." He repeated wrapping his arms around me._

_"I don't want you too either." I whispered and he sighed into my shoulder._

_"I want to hold you Chloe." He whispered, "all night while your parents are out. I want to run my hands down your skin like I've been dying to since I met you. Chloe, I want to take you in my arms tonight."_

_"Derek-"_

_"I promise Chloe that tomorrow you can forget it all," He kissed my jaw, "I'll be gone by daylight, you won't even know I was even there." I sighed looking at the sex god in front of me before nodding._

_"Yes." I replied, "Yes Derek." That was all he needed as his mouth found mine again. His hands ran up my shirt gracing my sides and causing me to shiver in delight. I wanted to tell him to stay forever, to never leave when daylight arrived._

* * *

><p><em>And when the daylight comes I'll have to go<em>  
><em> But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close<em>  
><em> Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own<em>  
><em> But tonight I need to hold you so close<em>

* * *

><p>I tapped my foot impatiently. I mean it was like an entire half year since I'd seen Derek okay since I'd touched him. Skype did allow us to see each other, not that it ever aloud us to really feel each other, though we did try.<p>

"Someone is impatient." My mom teased and I glared at her. She said she always knew we'd end up together. That she knew the moment we got home after I picked him up that she'd have amazingly gorgeous grand kids was how she put it. Stupid mothers always thinking of grand children.

"Chloe isn't that them there?" Simon asked pointing at two obviously beautiful people. Derek's mothers were amazing. Julia and Francis were Derek's parents, which of course explained how Derek was overly protective over woman. He was after all raised by two, I noticed him then, behind them. His tall black hair was un-kept as usual and his emerald eyes flew around before resting on me a smirk gracing his features.

"Moms, this is Chloe." Derek said pulling me into his side as one of them scaled me; the other smiled brightly pulling me away from Derek into a hug. She was just taller then me and I grinned knowing that I wasn't that short. She had bright flaming red hair so I knew instantly she was Francis; Julia however had dark black hair like Derek her eyes were dark blue though. Eye that brightened as she brushed a hand through my hair.

"So you're the reason we moved huh." She teased and I blushed nodding, "well I suppose it's about time a blonde joined the mix." She teased and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Mom really." He scowled at her and she just looked up at him being only a few inches shorter. Julia was Derek's biological mother but I knew that to him it never mattered. He never asked about who his father was and he didn't care.

"You must be Chloe's mother." Francis said greeting my Mom who smiled at both ladies.

"It's so lovely to meet both of you! You're even more gorgeous then Derek said." Mom was great at compliments and I knew then looking up at Derek. We wouldn't have any troubles now. They were all behind us.

Derek and I didn't have thousands of galleons of water between us anymore. We were here together hands clasped together as I hoped they always would be.

"You look even more beautiful then the last time I was here," He whispered in my ear, "though I'm not sure that's even possible."

"And why is that?" I replied with a grin and he smirked back.

"Because the last time I was here, I got to watch you sleep." He replied, "stark naked." He added causing me to flush.

"Derek!" I screeched at him, "were in an airport!" He shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Does this mean I shouldn't do this?" He asked pulling me in for a kiss as our parents walked off. His lips felt just like the first time he kissed me. Fire. He moaned against my lips before pulling away, "I've been dreaming about that."

"I think I can make an exception for that in the airport." I whispered back to see his half smirk smile.

"Good to know." He replied moving in to kiss me again.

* * *

><p><em>Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em> Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em> Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)<em>  
><em> Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh <em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! **

**IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY PLEASE SEND A REVIEW WITH THE SONG NAME AND ARTIST OR PM ME.**

**Next Songs: Nobody Does It Like You -Shawn Desman**

**My Immortal -Evaneance**

**Little Things -One Direction**

**Wonderland -Natalia Kills**

**Ready or Not -Bridget Mendler**

**Hero -Sterling Knight**

**I Knew You Were Trouble –Taylor Swift**

**Hold On Til May –Peirce the Veil**

**Low -Sleeping With Sirens**

**Mirrors -Justin Timberlake**

**Cloud Nine –Evanescense**

**Skater Boy –Avril Lavigne**

**White Blank Page –Mumford and Sons**

**Stay -Rihanna / Mickey Echo?**

**I Won't Give Up -Jason Mraz**

**Leaving On A Jet Plane -John Denver**

**Sparks Fly –Taylor Swift**

**Heartbeat –Scouting for Girls**

**Accidentally in Love –Counting Crows**

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE I GOT ALL THE SONGS UP SO FAR. CHECK TO MAKE SURE YOURS IS UP!<strong>

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**

**No more Questions if you have one for me PM me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Question: Your Favorite Actor?<strong>

**Answers: Saunders2: Logan Lerman or Chris Hemsworth**

**My Answer: Ian Somerhalder**


	68. Nobody Does It Like You

**Love You Most**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody Does It Like You<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't own The Darkest Powers Series by Kelley Armstrong. This song is by Shawn Desman.**

**This song was picked by: Supercity (Guest)**

* * *

><p>The silver Subaru Outback pulled into the driveway at least three hours later then it usually did. The drivers door was pushed opened as the six-foot something man stepped out a black briefcase in his right hand. Derek brushed his black hair out of his eyes making a mental note to get Chloe to cut his hair. He headed into his house kicking the door shut behind him.<p>

As he made it inside he dropped the case on the small table to the left of their door. It was late as he placed his keys next to the bag listening for any sound of life. Silence returned and he began to undress as he walked up the stairs. By the time he reached his door he had his tie, jacket and shirt undone and draped over his arm. He carefully opened the door expecting to find his wife lying in there bed. He was momentarily surprised to find it empty before dropping his cloths in the laundry bag. The one Chloe had placed by the door so he didn't have to drop his clothes on the floor.

"Derek?" She whispered softly from another room but his wolf ears picked up on it. Grabbing the pair of gray sweats off the bed she'd left lying there for him, he stripped and pulled them. "Derek?" He heard her ask now and started towards her.

"Hey babe." He whispered as his eyes locked onto the small babe in her arms. She looked up at the doorframe giving him a soft smile as she leaned back into the rocking chair. "She go down easy?" He asked and he watched as her face fell slightly. He moved in closer then reaching down to pick her up with ease. Settling down into the chair he lowered her into his lap. Wrapping his arm around his world he softly brushed his fingers through his daughters growing black curls.

"Long day?" She whispered laying her head on his shoulder looking at his gentle eyes that watched there daughter.

"Car crash." He replied his eyes closing as he recalled the horror he'd seen just hours before.

"Another one." She said reaching up with her free hand to caress the left side of his face.

"A two year old girl died." He replied opening his eyes to stare at his baby girl, "I can't imagine." He sighed moving to kiss the forehead of their daughter.

"So no driving then?" She asked and he smiled at his wife.

"Guess we'll just have to walk everywhere."

"I'm up for it. You'll just have convince Rex when she's older."

"Rex?" He asked and she smiled,

"Roxy is just to common for Roxanne." She replied and he rolled his eyes. She always went for the uncommon but it was something he loved about her.

"Now you're giving her dog names as well?" She giggled at that remembering that his was Toto after the dog from Wizard of Oz.

"Yes Toto, I did." She grinned as his arm tightened around her stomach. Rex stirred slightly at her mothers' movement burrowing into her Mom's chest.

"You should get some rest while she does." He told her kissing her forehead, he watched her stand up gently placing their daughter into her crib before pulling the gate up.

"I hate leaving her here." She whispered as he stood up leading her from the room.

"I know." He replied closing the door behind them, "but it's the way it has to be." He watched her face fall before kissing the pout from her lips.

"I'm tired." She said pulling from his kiss, "so lets just get to bed." She took his hand as she led the tall man to there bed.

* * *

><p><em>I got a smile that's written on my face<br>No way to hide it and the one to blame is  
>You, you, you.<br>Your kind of lovin' makes the sun come out  
>Nobody else could ever hold it down like<br>You, you, you  
><em>

* * *

><p>There was nothing in the world Derek loved more then his daughter and his wife. However there were things he missed, such as sleeping through the night, or when they weren't able to it wasn't because of crying. The crying was not a good wake up alarm, there daughter also had the worst timing possible and as much as he loved her. He needed a night with his wife without anyone being his cockblock.<p>

Chloe however did not like the idea of leaving her daughter at Aunt Tori's. She didn't care that she needed a night alone with Derek as much as he did her. She was not ready to leave her daughter in the hands of anyone but Derek. Nope, she was not ready for that at all.

His hands were nice though, tracing circles on her waist. His thumb stroking above the bone under her shirt softly massaging her skin. His breath sending shivers down her back every time he spoke, the gust of air blowing on her ear ever so suggestively.

Yes, he certainly knew how to monopolize his wife. He knew he had her as she reluctantly handed her daughter to Tori threatening to kill her if she even came back with a bruise. Derek chuckled but even Tori knew that a scratch on his daughter and he wouldn't stop at her.

"She'll be fine, now you two go jump in the sac and don't come out until the sun sets tomorrow." Tori winked at them closing the door before Chloe could object or change her mind.

"What if Tori doesn't wake from her cries?" Chloe asked concerned as Derek led her to the car.

"Tori will be fine love." Derek replied opening the door for her, "even the next door neighbors can hear that screamer."

"What if her house catches on fire Derek! You know Tori loves nothing more then shoes!" Derek rolled his eyes closing the door trying not to imagine his sister running to save her shoes over his daughter.

"Chloe, you are going to take a deep breath and enjoy the nice dinner I've set up." He told her, "and then you are going to spend the next few hours not thinking about Rex at all." She looked out the window as Tori's house disappeared.

"I don't think that's possible." She whispered, "Rex is my whole life."

"So, you don't want me then?" He asked trying to sound more upset then teasing. She didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice; she was never very good at sensing sarcasm.

"What! No Derek you are a part of my life! I mean she's half you and I wouldn't have it any other way." She reached out grasping his hand her eyes wide with fear, concern and love. He couldn't help but smile at her kissing the top of her head swiftly.

"I know." He replied taking her hand, "I was teasing you love." She flushed red turning to face away with him with a huff. She never let his hand go though as he glanced at her. He knew she had no idea that hearing her say that to him, meant the world to him. That she meant the world to him, her and Roxanne.

* * *

><p><em>You make it feel so right when we turn out the lights<br>And I put my hands on your body  
>Make my knees go weak<br>Make my heart skip a beat  
>And nobody does it hey nobody does it like<br>_

* * *

><p>"Do you think Roxanne would like this?" She asked holding up a bright red dress and Derek scowled. His daughter was three; she was not going to dress like Tori wanted her too just yet.<p>

"Put that away before I burn it." He threatened his sister as she pouted.

"We're ready!" Chloe called and Derek looked up to see his wife grinning ear to ear. She was wearing a blue, white sailors top and pants topped with a hat, he grinned up at her. Beside her tottering around was Roxanne wearing the same outfit as her mother however hers was a dress.

"Oh my gosh Rex you are adorable!" Tori squealed as Chloe picked up the black hair girl to bring her downstairs.

"Dada!" She called leaning out towards Derek who smiled at the curly haired girl reaching out to grab his daughter.

"Both of you look beautiful." He complemented them kissing his wife as he held her shoes out for her.

"Thanks." She replied giving him Rex's blue booties in return, "your turn to struggle with her." Derek grinned kissing his daughters head before sitting her on the bench by the door.

"Stay still Rex." He said tickling the bottom of her foot pushing the shoe on as she giggled. He easily repeated the act with her other foot as his wife watched angrily jealous that he could do it with ease.

"Dada! Dada!" She called reaching up to him gripping hard onto his hair and pulling. She loved to pull hair, Derek's, Chloe's, dog's and cats. She was a hair puller and a mean one at that.

"Dada's got you." He replied kissing her forehead and lifting her up into his arms, "were going to play in the park." He told her and she squealed with joy.

"Park! Park!" She cheered and Chloe smiled reaching over to ruffle tug gently on one of her daughter black curly locks.

"She really is gorgeous." Tori commented as they left, "the black hair and blue eyes will be attracting ever male for miles when she's older."

"They may come in strides but I'm sure they'll all leave running." Chloe joked as she watched Derek and Rex interact. "Any male willing to go up against Derek will certainly be an interesting one."

* * *

><p><em>You, you, you<br>Nobody does it like  
>You, you, you<br>Nobody does it like you  
><em>

* * *

><p>"She's not ready." Chloe argued as Derek ran a hand through his wife's hair her head resting on his bare chest. "She's too young."<p>

"She's five Chloe, five and brilliant."

"Yes just like her father but she's not ready! What if the other kids don't like her." Chloe replied staring at the ceiling, "or if someone bullies her and no one tells us!"

"She's just like you Chloe, strong willed. You saw what she did last week in the sand box when one of the kids took away Lucinda's toy." He commented and Chloe sighed looking down as his abs her fingers lazily tracing his name across them.

"But, that's Luce," Chloe replied, "It's different to stick up for your cousin versus yourself."

"She's strong Chloe." Derek replied moving to tilt her face up to look him in the eyes, "she'll be fine."

"I don't want her to leave." She whispered and Derek chuckled,

"Chloe we've got thirteen years before she even graduates." He replied, "we have tons of things to be concerned about between starting school and leaving home. Like boys." He scowled at the thought and Chloe smiled softly, secretly glad she had Derek to deal with that part of their daughter's life. After all she had to be the supportive figure for her daughter, the one she always imagined her mother to be.

"Thirteen years." She whispered nodding her head. It was then that Tori's daughter Luce appeared in her mind; the baby girl had just turned two. She had black hair like her mother and brown eyes to boot. She remembered just how careful their daughter was around her younger cousin and looked up at her husband. "Derek?" She asked as she noticed his eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling at an even pace.

"Yes love?" He responded groggily.

"I want another one." She whispered and his eyes shot wide open to meet hers.

"Well I'm certainly up to try." He grinned reaching down to remove her nightgown. She slapped his hands away,

"Not now."

"Why not?" He asked and she went silent. No reason came to mind and she bit her lip seductively. "That's what I thought." He answered for her pulling the nightgown off her body his hands tracing over her curves.

"Why do we have to do this?" Rex asked a frown on her face as her mother moved her to stand in front of the schools sign.

"Because it's your first day!" Chloe replied kissing her daughter's head, "you have everything right?" She asked worried looking back at her husband. "Did you grab her lunch?"

"I have it in my pack Mom." Rex replied with a sigh, "also you got Dad to check."

"She has everything Chloe, just take the picture so we can go inside."

"Derek Souza, are you not interested in commemorating this moment of your daughters life?" Chloe asked her voice steely and Derek sighed. He loved the woman but she was so dead set in her ways sometimes.

"Mom, just take the picture I don't want to be late!" Chloe sighed urging her daughter to smile before clicking the shutter.

"Alright lets go in."

"No way! Aunt Tori said you'll make me have no friends and seem like a loser if you come in with me." Derek rolled his eyes at their daughter and Chloe frowned.

"We're going in with you and that's that." Rex sighed and let her parents walk her into the school.

* * *

><p><em>I try to sleep but when I close my eyes<br>The only thing that's ever on my mind is  
>You, you, you<br>And when you're gone I need you back right now  
>The one thing that I could never live without is<br>You, you, you  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was mid November when Chloe decided to drop off her daughter with Tori before heading into town for lunch with Derek. She met up with her husband outside the hospital he worked for and he instantly wrapped his arms around her.<p>

"You look even more lovely then the shower we shared this morning." He teased kissing her cheek as she blushed bright red.

"Hey Chloe." One of the surgeons called waving at her as she walked in.

"Hey Sandra!" Chloe called back taking Derek's hand in hers.

"Enjoy your lunch." Eliza called as she pushed a few interns into the building, "that's Mr. Souza's wife." She told the girls as they stared after the hot doctor flirting shamelessly with his wife.

"He's married!" Chloe heard one exclaim and laughed softly as Derek led her from the building hearing the shock in another voice when she heard them mention her five year old daughter.

"I see you're still the hottest doctor in the building." She teased this time causing Derek to blush before he shrugged.

"I can't help it, I'm just reflecting off your beauty." She rolled her eyes at him.

They sat at their usual table in the small restaurant five minutes between where they both worked. Chloe as a film editor in a small firm,

"Is there something on your mind love?" He asked taking the menu from her grasp, "you've memorized the menu already."

"I know, I just have to find something without egg in it, you know how egg makes me throw up when I'm pregnant." She replied taking the menu back from his grasp waiting for him to catch up to what she'd just said.

"Yeah I, wait what?" He froze tilting the menu down to look at her smile, "your pregnant!"

"Yeah, the stick went positive this morning. So did the other three."

"This is amazing!" He tried to celebrate quietly in the restaurant but he knew Giamo wouldn't mind a little volume as he moved to crush his wife into a big hug.

"Uh…Derek I'm really hungry." She replied patting his cheek. He grinned kissing her cheek,

"Try one of the salads, you liked it the last time you were pregnant." Derek told her and she smiled lovingly at him.

* * *

><p><em>You make it feel so right when we turn out the lights<br>And I put my hands on your body  
>Make my knees go weak<br>Make my heart skip a beat  
>And nobody does it hey nobody does it like<br>_

* * *

><p>Roxanne (Rex) Jennifer Souza was ecstatic as the thought of a little sister; she couldn't wait to show her how to play with dolls. Or dress her up in purple because purple was the best color ever. Roxanne was so excited to have a little <em>sister<em> so you can imagine her horror when she learned she'd be having a little brother.

A brother? How was that possible even her Aunt Tori had a girl therefore her parents had to have a girl too right, how did they choose to have a boy? Roxanne had clearly told her mother that it had to be a girl. She wanted a sister to play dolls with and Uncle Simon's son Henry never wanted to play with dolls. Apparently boys didn't play with dolls, which meant that her brother wouldn't either.

"Why can't it be a girl!" She asked stubbornly in February, "I asked Santa for a baby sister!"

"We don't get to choose if it's a boy or not." Derek told his daughter ruffling her hair, "and you're going to love your brother."

"No I won't cause he's a boy and boys have cooties!" She replied staring at her Dad weird as he laughed.

"I'm a boy." He told her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"No you're my Dad." She replied and he smiled stroking her hair.

"That's right, I am." He replied, "remember Rex, I'm the luckiest man alive to be your father and have-

"Married your mother, I know Dad you always say that."

"And I always mean it." He replied, "so PB and J or popcorn and movie?"

"Movie! Beauty and the Beast!" She screamed rushing past him in a flurry of purple. Derek watched his daughter run grabbing a bag from the cupboard he heard Chloe start down the stairs. Her stomach was the first thing in the room and she came around to stand beside him.

"I keep thinking one day we'll have to tell her." He whispered, "one day she'll know that she's like me, that-"

"Don't you dare call that sweet girl a monster Derek." Chloe snapped, "being a werewolf does-"

"Makes you turn into a beast at random times." He cut in looking down at his wife, "isn't that the definition of monster?" Her eyes filled with tears and he brushed them away.

"You're not a monster Derek, I didn't marry a monster." He'd forgotten how emotional she got while pregnant. Leaning in he kissed her forehead taking her into his arms the best he could.

"I'm sorry, your right we're not. That doesn't make telling her she's a mythological creature any easier."

"That's why we're waiting." She replied, "I don't know how to raise a child with them waiting to see a ghost or turn into a wolf." He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"It's not exactly the best way to grow up." He replied, "then you can never blame your temper on having a bad day." Chloe laughed at that reaching up to open the microwave as the popping started to cease.

"B and B?" She asked pulling the popcorn out.

"She's consistent." He replied as his wife rolled her yes,

"You're the one who bought the dress for her." She shot back and Derek shrugged. They both knew he loved to spoil their daughter. It was what fathers did for their daughters and what mothers did for there sons. A way of getting to know each other better before the mother does the daughter bonding over hormones, and the father bonds with his son over aggression plus football games.

"Yeah, and she's adorable in it." He replied passing a bowl to his wife as he placed butter into the melting device they'd bought just for popcorn.

"Daddy! The T.V won't turn on!" She screamed and Chloe grimaced at the loud voice.

"I got it." She said kissing him before heading towards her daughter. He gazed after his pregnant wife wondering if it was even possible to look more beautiful now then she did on her wedding. He did however know that he loved her much more now then he did then. She'd brought so much in to his life how could he not love her. She gave him a new family, a new world, a new life, she'd given him exactly what he'd always needed, wanted and didn't know he was looking for. Something to live for.

* * *

><p><em>You, you, you<br>Nobody does it like  
>You, you, you<br>Nobody does it like  
>You, you, you<br>Nobody does it like  
>You, you, you<br>_

* * *

><p>Derek looked through the window of the "fathers" room where the glass showed his sons. His daughter wasn't impressed when she found out she wasn't having one brother but two. The horror! She made a gross face sticking her tongue out at the babies who just stared back at her silently watching her. One had her Dad's eyes the emerald green; the other baby had her eyes. The same lapis blue that she saw in the mirror every morning.<p>

"What do I call them Daddy?" She asked intrigued by the small figures that were now her brothers. An unknown feeling stirring in her stomach as she touched the glass between her and the boys. Wanting desperately to know them, to know who they were and what kind of food they would like.

"Miles Christopher Souza," He told her pointing at the green-eyed boy then continued pointing at the blue-eyed son, "and Charles Steven Souza."

"Miles and Charles." Kit said from behind his son, "wonderful names." He grinned taking his granddaughter from his son.

"The middle names are also nice." Steve Saunders spoke from Derek's other side, "the two of you have honored not only Kit and I but Jennifer as well." Derek smiled at his father-in-law.

"Naturally, Chloe has a lot of respect for all three of you. As I do for my father," He looked back at his father playing with his daughter. "She's in room 102 I was about to go see her if you'd like to come."

"I would thank you." Steve replied following his son-in-law to his daughter's room. "I couldn't have chosen a better husband for my daughter." He told Derek as they walked.

"I couldn't have chosen a more lovely wife." Derek replied opening the door to look at the woman he adored.

"Hey Toto." She said weakly smiling at him, "did you see our boys?"

"Yeah I saw them with Rex." He replied taking her hand in his own.

"They need doggy names," She teased and he rolled his eyes, "I was thinking Marley."

"Marley and Charlie." Steve offered taking his daughters other hand, "but neither are really nicknames."

"They aren't really nicknames to start with." Derek replied kissing his wife's head.

* * *

><p><em>You've got that something hey<br>You've got that something that I want girl  
>That I need girl<br>You've got that something hey  
>You've got that something that all the guys want<br>But I'm the only one that's got  
><em>

* * *

><p>Roxanne's eyes bulged out the first time she held her brother. The got even wider the first time Charles gurgled.<p>

"Is he dying?" She asked tugging on her Dad's pant leg.

"No, Rex he's fine." He told his daughter pulling her onto the couch to look at her younger brother.

"How come Charles has blonde hair and not me or Miles?" She asked and Derek kissed her forehead,

"Because he wanted to look just like your Mommy." He told her,

"I wanna look like Mommy too!" She argued and he shook his head at her,

"No, you want to look like Rex," He told her, "cause you're always the most beautiful girl in the world."

"I thought that was me." Chloe teased from the doorframe as Derek looked up at her.

"You're the most beautiful wife in the world." He told her with a wink as she walked over holding Miles.

"Charles is probably hungry." Chloe said helping her daughter to hold Miles before taking Charles from Derek's arms. "I'll be in the next room." The boys had been home for at least a week now and both parents were surprised at the lack of noise. Both boys didn't seem to scream or cry unless it was serious. In the first few days Chloe had called the doctor wondering if something was wrong.

They were told the boys were just quiet and that it wasn't unusual to have twins remain calm. Especially if they were kept together which was what Derek and Chloe did. They'd noticed how the two boys seemed happier when kept close so they'd bought a larger crib and placed the boys in together.

"How's the little boy doing?" Tori asked sneaking into the nursery where Chloe was feeding her youngest child.

"Tired." She replied as her sons blue eyes fluttered shut.

"He's a beautiful blonde boy." Tori said, "the first blonde in the family besides you."

"Yeah, I just hope this doesn't make him exactly like me." Chloe replied hinting towards her darker half. The necromancer inside of her that she wouldn't wish upon any of her children.

"We can't stop passing that on to our children." Tori commented, "I will however raise my daughter better then my mom did me."

"I think that's a goal for all of the Bae kids." Chloe replied, "but my Mom, she was amazing." Chloe smiled softly at the memory of her own mother.

"Mommy?" A voice called through the hall and Tori stood up,

"Motherhood calls." She said smiling at her sister before walking out of the room shutting the door behind her, "Lucinda?" Chloe heard Tori call for her daughter before her footsteps faded away.

Looking down at her sons face she lifted him into the crib as the door opened Derek walking in to place Miles next to his brother.

"He fell asleep in Rex's arms." He told her, "I took the picture." Chloe smiled as she reached for his phone the picture of their daughter staring down adoringly at their son was stunning.

"I love it." She whispered and Derek moved to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, you amazing woman." He replied, "You really are amazing you know. Bringing three children into our lives."

"Three is common these days for kids." She replied and he led her outside the nursery, "but you are right about me being utterly amazing."

* * *

><p><em>You, you, you<br>You, you, you  
>Nobody does it like<br>You, you, you  
>Nobody does it like<br>You, you, you  
>You, you, you<br>You, you, you_

* * *

><p>As the boys grew up they became extremely rambunctious. Running into walls, drawing on walls, hiding their sister's favorite toys. This however never stopped Rex from being overly protective; she was the best big sister anyone could ask for. No one loved those boys more then her, who even took the punishment for their worse ideas. Their father was always easier on his little princess.<p>

"Rexy!" Miles called up the stairs, "Rexy!" He yelled again as Charles tried to hold in his giggles.

"What is it now?" The ten-year-old girl asked her five-year-old brothers starting down the stairs. Unlike what Chloe and Derek had thought Charles had not turned out to be the necromancer in the family. Miles had first met Elizabeth Delaney when he was three years old and had fallen down the stairs. Liz had soon become friends with the young boy and then he was meeting all kinds of ghosts. His favorite being a kid a few years older then him that could move things like Liz could. In this case it was just a wire that he pulled causing Roxanne to tumble down the stairs.

"Gotcha!" Charles yelled as the two boys ran off before their sister could get mad at them. The thing was she wasn't yelling, she wasn't even moving and Miles went to poke her.

"Rexy?" He asked poking her again and she didn't move, "DADDY! MOMMY!" He yelled really loud, "MOMMY REXY ISN'T MOVING!" He tried again and this time he heard his parents thundering feet.

"Roxanne?" Chloe said as she pulled her daughter into her arms, "Tori call an ambulance!" She demanded as Tori whipped out her phone.

"Where's Daddy?" Charles asked moving around to the front of the staircase.

"Your fathers at work." Chloe replied feeling around for her daughter's heartbeat her heart calming slightly when she found it. She carefully ran her hands through her hair finding the large bump on the back of her skull that must've been the reason her daughter was unconscious.

"There on there way." Tori said as she stepped over Chloe and her neice, "I'm going to get Lucinda, the two of us and the kids will go to a park." She told Chloe directing her nephews to get ready for the park.

"Mama?" Miles whispered clutching onto his mothers arm, "Mama is Rex gonna be okay?" He asked tears falling down his face and Chloe nodded pulling her sons in for a hug.

"She'll be fine. You behave for Tori okay." She told them not having the heart to scold the boys who obviously knew they were in the wrong.

"Mama we didn't mean to hurt Rexy!" Charles replied gripping his mothers hair in his hand his eyes watering as he sniffed refusing to let the tears fall.

"I know sweetie but you know better then to set up tricks on the stairs." Chloe lightly reminded them while scolding the two, "now go get ready and don't do anything bad at the park." Both boys nodded running up the stairs as the paramedics entered the house.

It didn't take long to arrive to the hospital; Chloe's hands had gone white as her fingers clenched together. She wanted Derek there, and she wanted him beside her now! The moment they told her to wait for an available doctor she asked about her husband.

"Tell Derek we're here will you." She told one of the nurses that looked at her strangely before nodding.

"I'll let Mr. Souza know." She told her and Chloe nodded. She sat there beside her daughter ever second felt like a minute, every minute and hour so as the time ticked by she grew more worried. Sure it was a small town but her daughter was unconscious! Some doctor had to know why and how to wake her up god dammit!

It was half an hour since she'd asked about him and he hadn't even dropped by to see them. It pissed her off, she was his wife and this was his daughter god knows she'd drop everything for him.

"Chloe?" A voice asked and she wiped the tears from her eyes to see Eliza looking at her, "oh my god what happened?"

"Her brother pulled a prank and she hit her head. She won't wake up and Derek's hasn't even come by to see us. No doctor has even looked in here for more then half an hour and I don't know what's going on." Chloe started to cry more then and Eliza moved to hug the crying woman.

"He and Sandra just got out of surgery a few minutes ago, I'll go see if anyone told him." She said patting the blonde on the bed before rushing down the hallway. Sighing Chloe moved back to her daughters side brushing a stray strand of black hair behind her ear.

It was less then two minutes later she heard the pound of feet on the linoleum floor of the hospital. The curtain to her left was thrown open and her husband rushed in.

"What happened?" He asked moving to her side instantly pulling his crying wife into his arms, "where's the goddamn doctor on this case." He demanded working out in his head how he could get away with just doing it himself.

"I came as soon as I heard she was your daughter." A voice said behind the couple and Derek glared at the man he considered a friend.

"You should've come sooner, my wife has been waiting forever to get some news." He growled and the doctor nodded at him. He was used to Derek's temper, though he'd never been on the receiving side he understood how protective parents were.

"She'll be fine Derek, just took a blow to the head. She'll have a concussion so it'd be wise to keep a close eye on her. Perhaps advice the twins that she's not to be harmed in any way." Derek nodded stroking his wife's hair as her breathing started to calm down.

"You couldn't have told her that earlier." He said glaring at his friend, who sighed,

"Protocol." He replied, "Speaking of which, they pulled some string and gave you the rest of the day off."

"Like I would work." Derek replied holding his wife close as he took his daughters hand in his own.

"Dad? Is that you?" Roxanne asked her eyes beginning to open as she stared at her parents.

"Rex! How are you feeling love?" Chloe asked clutching her daughters face in her hands, "are you okay, do you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine Mom, really don't worry. How are the twins?"

"There worried about you love, they're so sorry for what they did."

"What did they do?" Derek asked staring down at his girls, "well?"

"Just a trip wire on the stairs. No big deal." Rex replied as her father turned a dark shade of purple.

"They did what!" He yelled, "those little brats! They are in so much trouble-"

"Derek they feel bad enough as it is." Chloe replied, "now how do you feel about going home today Rexy?"

"I'd rather not stay in this place." She replied and Chloe nodded. Moving to get her daughter out of the bed, "can we just walk out?"

"Yeah, the cars parked on the bottom floor. Let me get my stuff." Derek told them before heading out muttering about punishments.

"They didn't mean to hurt me." Rex said and Chloe nodded,

"He knows." She told her daughter, "he's just trying to be the best Dad he can be."

"Rexy!" Miles screamed as she walked through the door,

"Rex! Rex!" Charles cheered reaching up for his sister, "up! Up!" He tried to convey and she struggled to pick up both her brothers.

"Were sowwy Wexy." Miles told her pulling out the cute voice and puppy dog eyes.

"Wewey sowwy." Charles added blinking his eyes innocently and Rex sighed.

"I forgive you."

"Yay!" The boys cheered struggling in her arms until she dropped them.

"Boys." There Dad's voice cut into their excitement and they looked up to meet the stone cold eyes of their very very angry father.

"Uh oh." They whispered and Derek glared at them.

"Uh oh is right. Room, now!" He ordered and the boys ran to their room so fast they were tripping over their own feet.

"Was the necessary?" Chloe asked and Derek nodded,

"Yes, they did something wrong that injured someone. So they have to learn their lesson." Derek replied.

"They were extremely worried about her though." Tori voiced and Derek ignored her moving past her to enter his sons' room.

"Well at least they're cute." Chloe offered and Tori laughed.

"Cute little mischievous devils." Tori added and Chloe grinned,

"Can't imagine who they got that from."

* * *

><p>Derek wasn't prepared for this even though he had been preparing from the day Tori had brought it up nearly sixteen or seventeen years ago.<p>

Boys.

His daughter was interested in boys. Yes that is right, B-O-Y-S not a boy but boys, which meant not one seeing as boys was the plural for boy.

He hated boys right now (besides his own and his nephew) all boys in this world who even looked at his daughter he would castrate. Yet here he was two doors down, hearing his daughter talk with her mother about boys.

"Dad would never let a boy through the door though." Roxanne muttered and Derek smirked.

"Don't you worry about your father, leave him to me." Chloe replied and Derek scowled, there was no way he was letting Chloe convince him that his little girl should date. She was his sweet-hearted little girl who liked to dress up like Belle from Beauty and the Beast.

"Then, can Jesse come over tomorrow?" His daughter asked and Derek sat bolt up.

"Well, how about next Friday, give me some time to convince your father."

"Okay. Thanks Mom." He heard his daughter say as he glared at the door waiting for his wife to enter. He heard her mumbled under her breath as she made her way to their door.

"Calm down Derek," She said and he rolled his eyes, "you knew this was coming and you can't stop her. You can however have her push you away." The doorknob twisted as she walked in the room.

"She's my little girl." He argued and Chloe smiled at him.

"She's not so little anymore." Chloe replied moving to climb into the bed with him.

"Chloe, thank you." He whispered in her ear and she looked up at him.

"What?"

"Thank you." He repeated smiling at her confused face, "thank you for falling in love with me, for leaving Simon for me. For marrying me, for giving birth to a beautiful daughter. And then giving birth again too our two rambunctious boys. Thank you for teaching me how to love and how to value my life. For giving me this wonderful family."

"Derek." She whispered his name, "I love you." She felt slightly pathetic to say that after what he said but she knew there was no way she was going to beat that.

"I love you more."

"I love you most." She finished kissing him on the lips, "thank you Derek, for everything you said and so much more. Thank you for the forever you brought with you." Chloe smiled and he wrapped her up in his strong arms resting his head atop hers.

"Forever." He whispered, "I think I can deal with that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! It may not be what you expected but I liked writing about something different.**

**IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY PLEASE SEND A REVIEW WITH THE SONG NAME AND ARTIST OR PM ME.**

**Next Songs: My Immortal -Evaneance**

**Little Things -One Direction**

**Wonderland -Natalia Kills**

**Ready or Not -Bridget Mendler**

**Hero -Sterling Knight**

**I Knew You Were Trouble –Taylor Swift**

**Hold On Til May –Peirce the Veil**

**Low -Sleeping With Sirens**

**Mirrors -Justin Timberlake**

**Cloud Nine –Evanescense**

**Skater Boy –Avril Lavigne**

**White Blank Page –Mumford and Sons**

**Stay -Rihanna / Mickey Echo?**

**I Won't Give Up -Jason Mraz**

**Leaving On A Jet Plane -John Denver**

**Sparks Fly –Taylor Swift**

**Heartbeat –Scouting for Girls**

**Accidentally in Love –Counting Crows**

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE I GOT ALL THE SONGS UP SO FAR. CHECK TO MAKE SURE YOURS IS UP!<strong>

**~Raksha~.~Souza~**

**No more Questions if you have one for me PM me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Question: Your Favorite Actor?<strong>

**Answers: Saunders2: Logan Lerman or Chris Hemsworth**

**My Answer: Ian Somerhalder**


End file.
